The Unexpected
by Gwenlillian
Summary: Histoire traduite. Lily a passé 4 ans à construire des murs autour d'elle pour éviter de souffrir. Qui croyez-vous réussira à les franchir? L'histoire débute en 7e année et se rendra jusqu'à leur mort. LJ Histoire originale de Potter25.
1. Préface

… Avant de commencer …

J'aimerais mentionner que cette histoire appartient à Potter25 (et JKR évidemment!) et que par conséquent, je ne détiens absolument rien de ce qui va suivre.  
Je voudrais également remercier Kamala qui m'a aidé et donné de bons conseils pour ma traduction. :-)  
  
J'espère que vous aurez plaisir à lire cette histoire autant que j'ai pu en avoir à lire l'original. 

Alors … A vos marques… Prêts? Lisez!

**- Chapitre 1 - Préface**

Lily Evans était restée éveillée très tard cette soirée là. Assise dans la salle commune, elle fixait d'un regard absent, le feu mourrant dans foyer. Elle avait ramené ses jambes près d'elle et avait appuyé son menton sur ses genoux, envoyant du même coup ses cheveux auburn derrières ses épaules.  
  
Lily soupira. Une vague de tristesse l'envahit soudainement à l'idée de devoir quitter Poudlard dès le lendemain. C'était aujourd'hui son dernier jour de sixième année et elle ne désirait pas retourner chez elle. Elle ne voulait pas retourner à la maison car Pétunia serait là. Cela ne l'aurait pas du tout dérangé de devoir rester à Poudlard pour les vacances d'été. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup de vrais amis et elle avait tendance à mettre ça sur le fait qu'elle se tenait à l'écart des autres. Sa seule véritable amie était May Delfin. Lily avait toujours cru qu'aussi longtemps qu'elle aurait May et un bon livre à porter de la main, qu'elle n'aurait jamais besoin d'autre chose. Mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile à croire. Elle devait bien se l'admettre, elle se sentait seule, désespérément seule. Mais au moins, tant qu'elle demeurait à l'école, elle était loin de Pétunia.   
  
A la maison, Pétunia lui faisait vivre l'enfer; dès que ses parents avaient le dos tourné, elle devenait horrible avec elle, lui lançant sans cesse des méchancetés par la tête. Pourtant, elle et Pétunia avaient déjà été proches l'une de l'autre. Mais tout ça avait basculé lorsque Lily reçu sa lettre de d'admission à Poudlard. Depuis, tout ce qui sortait de la bouche de Pétunia lui était désagréable. Lily avait l'impression que Pétunia agissait de la sorte parce qu'elle s'était sentie trahie et laissée derrière. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien y faire? Oui, elle était une sorcière mais elle demeurait pourtant toujours la même personne! Elle souhaitait vraiment que Pétunia viendrait à s'en rendre compte mais elle se doutait que s'était peine perdue.  


Lily laissa échapper une larme. Elle savait que c'était stupide mais Pétunia avait été sa meilleure amie pendant tellement d'années et elle s'était si soudainement détournée d'elle. Lily se souvint de la lettre qu'elle avait reçue; la dernière que lui avait envoyée Pétunia. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée.   
  
A l'époque, Lily était désespérée de ne pas s'être encore fait d'amis à cause de sa timidité. Elle en avait fait part à Pétunia et elle avait attendu patiemment une réponse de sa sœur bien-aimée. N'importe quelle réponse ou signe de vie de sa part. Elle avait finalement eut la réponse tant attendue mais celle-ci avait été épouvantable et avait bouleversé Lily pour les années à venir.  
  
_Espèce de Monstre,  
  
_

_Vois-tu, je n'ai que faire des tes petits problèmes. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu m'aies quittée pour devenir l'un de ses monstres! Et pour ce qui est du fait que tu n'arrives pas à te faire d'amis, dis-toi que si tu n'y es toujours pas parvenu, tu ne t'en feras probablement JAMAIS! Pas que ça me surprenne beaucoup. Tu as toujours été laide, antisociale, conne et sans cervelle! Qui voudrait devenir ami avec quelque chose comme ça?  
  
__J'espère ne jamais te revoir. Et comme je sais que cela est totalement impossible, cesse de m'écrire.   
  
__La meilleure de nous des deux.  
  
_Lily avait été tellement secouée de recevoir une lettre aussi haineuse de la part de Pétunia, sa sœur, la seule personne qu'elle pensait avoir toujours à ses côtés. Sous le choc, elle avait fixé un moment le parchemin qu'elle tenait toujours avant de le chiffonner rageusement. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que sa seule amie dans le monde entier venait de la renier. Dorénavant, ses parents étaient tout ce qui lui restait. 

Ce fut à partir de ce moment-là que Lily, inconsciemment, se mit à construire un mur autour d'elle, se protégeant de tout ce qui pourrait la faire souffrir davantage. Puis, elle s'était levée calmement et avait replacé la lettre dans la poche de sa robe. Des larmes coulaient librement sur son visage. La fille qui était assise près de Lily l'avait regardé avec inquiétude. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et les yeux gris. Un joli agencement.   
  
_« Est-ce que ça va ? »_ avait-elle demandé gentiment. Lily l'avait regardé et avait sourit faiblement. Elle avait acquiescé mais ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes à nouveau. _« Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? »  
  
_Lily avait trouvé la jeune fille aimable et elle avait senti qu'elle pourrait lui faire confiance. Elle avait également senti qu'elle avait besoin de se faire au moins une amie. Elle avait acquiescé à nouveau et la fille l'avait suivie à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle.  
  
Une fois à leur salle commune, Lily s'était assise sur le grand divan rouge et avait éclaté en sanglots. Elle se trouvait idiote de pleurer ainsi devant quelqu'un qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer mais elle avait réellement besoin de parler à quelqu'un. La fille s'était assise à ses côtés. Elle l'avait écoutée raconter toute son histoire tout en lui caressant le dos de temps à autre. Lily s'était vidé le cœur et n'avait oublié aucun détail.   
  
Une heure s'était écoulée et Lily avait finalement tout raconté.  
  
_« Je suis désolée de t'ennuyer ainsi avec mes problèmes. »  
  
__« Oh, c'est correct. __Ça fait du bien de pouvoir parler.. »  
  
_Lily rit en reniflant.   
  
_« Ouais. Hum, quel est ton nom en passant ? »  
  
__La jolie fille rougit.  
  
__« Oh bien sûr! Ce que je peux être stupide parfois. Je ne me suis même pas présentée, May Delfin. » Elle tendit sa main que Lily accepta.  
  
_Aujourd'hui, quatre années plus tard, May et elle étaient toujours les meilleures amies. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais laissé personne d'autre briser le mur de protection qu'elle avait construit autour d'elle. Lily et May avaient été incomprises et méprisées, juste parce qu'elles n'étaient pas les plus sociales de l'école. Personnellement, elles ne s'en souciaient pas. Cela lui donnait simplement une autre raison de se tenir sur la défensive.  
  
Pendant quatre ans, Lily et May s'assirent au fond de la classe, et prirent les notes, finirent leurs devoirs, et parlèrent entre elles. Personne ne faisait vraiment attention à elles. Grâce à tous les travaux supplémentaires qu'elle s'imposait, Lily était devenu la meilleure en classe d'enchantement. Elle était également très douée en métamorphose. La seule personne qui la surpassait actuellement était James Potter.  
  
James Potter était le chef non officiel des légendaires Maraudeurs. Le groupe était constitué de James Potter, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et de Peter Pettigrow. Tous les quatre, ils étaient reconnus pour être les farceurs de l'écoles et de véritables bouffons durant les classes. Tout le monde aurait aimé pouvoir participer à l'une de leurs plaisanteries ou simplement pouvoir dire être ami avec les fameux Maraudeurs. Leur nom, à lui seul, imposait un respect immédiat. Même les professeurs ne semblaient pas désireux de se retrouver sur leur chemin. Tous les garçons les enviaient et toutes les filles souhaitaient sortir avec eux.   
  
Penser aux Maraudeurs ne faisait que frustrer Lily. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais elle était jalouse des Maraudeurs. Ils avaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient désirer, tout le monde les aimait, de toute évidence ils étaient de grand amis, ils étaient respectés à la grandeur de l'école, et tout cela ne lui semblait pas juste.  
  
Elle laissa échapper quelques larmes.  
  
Soudainement, le portrait d'entrée de la salle commune s'ouvrit brusquement et les quatre garçons en question pénétrèrent dans la pièce en riant aux éclats.  
  
« Ca va être génial ! Je suis impatient que nous puissions rejoindre Lunard ! Nous allons passer un super moment ! » s'exclama Sirius Black.   
  
Émergeant soudainement ses pensées, Lily tourna rapidement la tête pour savoir qui était la personne qui venait d'entrer et qui la surprendrait debout après le couvre-feu.   
  
C'était les Maraudeurs, James Potter en tête. Ces cheveux noirs étaient toujours aussi désordonnés et derrière ses lunettes à la fine monture argentée, ses yeux bleus clairs pétillaient d'une petite lueur diabolique. Avec 6'3', il dépassait les autres garçons qui eux ne devaient pas dépasser les 6'0' - 6'1'. Il avait de larges épaules, résultat de ses multiples entraînements de Quidditch et Lily devait bien s'admettre qu'il était plutôt mignon.  
  
En apercevant Lily, les quatre garçons cessèrent immédiatement de rire. En réalité, ils ne souriaient pas du tout. Lily sentit immédiatement le sentiment malaise qui s'installait.  
  
Les Maraudeurs restèrent là, dans l'entrée de la salle commune, trop surpris pour pouvoir parler. Celui que Lily connaissait sous le nom de Rémus Lupin se fraya un chemin entre James et Sirius.  
  
« Er. Allo Lily? » bégaya Rémus. Lily eut envie de rouler des yeux, mais elle s'abstint de bouger. Rémus avait des cheveux blonds cendrés qui étaient brossés en pointes comme les cheveux noirs de Sirius. Ses yeux d'un vert brillant semblaient constamment fatigués et ses traits tirés, elle était toujours curieuse. Elle trouvait également que c'était le plus aimable des quatre Maraudeurs, un peu timide, calme et toujours disponible pour aider les autres. Il était sans doute celui des Maraudeurs avec lequel elle aurait pu être amie.  
  
'Je me demande ce qu'ils pouvaient faire à l'extérieur à une heure pareille.' pensa-t-elle avant de répondre.  
  
« Allo Rémus. »  
  
Rémus rougit légèrement et se dirigea vers le divan où Lily était toujours assise.   
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout à cette heure ci? »   
  
I l prit place sur le divan aux côtés de Lily.  
  
« Hey, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il en apercevant son visage sillonné de larmes.  
  
Lily rougit et se leva rapidement, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son visage au jeune homme.  
  
« Oh, ce n'est rien. » dit-elle en faisant mine de balayer ses problèmes du revers la main.  
  
Les autres Maraudeurs s'étaient approchés et se tenaient maintenant près de Lily. Rémus se leva à son tour et se plaça aux côté de Lily l'empêchant ainsi de se sauver. Celle-ci rougit davantage et se retourna doucement.  
  
La situation semblait rendre Sirius aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle pouvait l'être en ce moment. James, par contre, la regardait d'un air soucieux. Elle sourit légèrement à la pensée que ce comportement lui était typique. James était le Maraudeur au grand cœur et tout le monde le savait. Il était le second Maraudeur avec qui elle aurait pu devenir amie et ce même s'il demeurait le meilleur en métamorphose. Peter était le Maraudeur sans lequel elle aurait pu vivre. Quelque chose n'était pas net avec lui. l était constamment effrayé, et ça la mettait mal à l'aise d'être près de lui, comme en ce moment où il semblait prêt à faire pipi dans sa culotte.  


« Bon. Hé bien, à la prochaine. » s'efforça de dire Lily. Elle leur tourna le dos et s'enligna vers l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs. Elle n'avait fait que quelques pas lorsque James l'agrippa par le poignet l'empêchant d'avancer davantage. Elle pivota sur elle-même et leva les yeux vers le Maraudeur. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt se contentant de fixer Lily avec le même regard soucieux.  
  
« Dis, tu n'as rien entendu n'est pas? Je veux dire… Comme nous en train de parler? » demanda Sirius.   
  
Lily se tourna vers celui-ci et le fixa un moment. Tout ce qu'elle désirait s'était de pouvoir enfin monter à sa chambre et de s'écrouler sur son lit.  
  
« Non. Je n'ai rien entendu. »  
  
Les garçons laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement. James acquiesça brièvement avant de la laisser aller en lui souriant. Elle lui retourna un faible sourire avant de reprendre sa course vers les escaliers.  
  
Une fois Lily hors de vue, Sirius se laissa tomber près du feu quasi éteint et laissa échapper un long et lent sifflement.  
  
« Ç'est passé proche… » soupira-t-il. « Un peu plus et on aurait été obligé d'utiliser le charme des Oubliettes. Je n'aurais pas aimé avoir à faire ça. »  
  
Rémus acquiesça et reprit place sur le divan aux côtés de Sirius. Il jeta un coup d'œil à James et fronça les sourcils.   
  
« Cornedrue? Qu'est-ce que tu as? »  
  
James fixait toujours les escaliers où avait disparue Lily quelques instants auparavant. Il se tourna vers les autres Maraudeurs et leur sourit faiblement.  
  
« Je ne sais pas… C'est juste que… Je me demandais pourquoi elle pleurait. » dit-il en se grattant la tête.  
  
« Ahh Cornedrie, ne t'inquiète pas autant à cause de ça. Tu as un trop grand cœur mon homme. »   
  
James haussa les épaules et décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller dormir. Il se dirigea donc vers les dortoirs, suivi à contre-cœur par Rémus, Sirius et Peter.


	2. Retour à la maison

… Avant de commencer …

Tout d'abord, merci à tout ceux qui ont lu cette histoire qui m'ont fait part de leur commentaires. Je suis très contente que cela vous ait plus. Alors, je poursuit avec un autre chapitre...  
  
Encore une fois, je tiens à mentionner que cette histoire appartient à Potter25 (et JKR évidemment!) et que je ne détiens absolument de tout ça.   
  
Encore une fois merci à Kamala pour m'avoir aidé pour ma traduction. :-)  
  
J'espère que vous aurez plaisir à lire ce second chapitre. 

Alors … A vos marques… Prêts? Lisez!

Chapitre 2 – Retour à la maison  
  


Un rayon de soleil matinal dansa sur le pâle visage de Lily la forçant à se réveiller. Lily gémit avant de refermer ses yeux très fort et souhaita tout cela ne fut qu'un rêve. Si elle se réveillait maintenant, cela signifiait qu'elle devrait partir et retourner chez elle où elle serait alors torturée par Pétunia.   
  
Elle entendit quelqu'un se précipiter au travers la pièce. Quelqu'un semblait rassembler quelques effets à la dernière minutes. Elle ramena sa douillette plus près de son corps, pour profiter un peu plus longtemps de sa douce chaleur.   
  
Soudain, les rideaux de son lit s'ouvrirent et la jolie figure de May Delfin apparue. Ses cheveux noirs et lisses tombaient juste un peu sous ses épaules, semblables aux cheveux roux de Lily. Elle y avait ajouté quelques reflets bleutés ce qui faisait différent de sa coiffure habituelle. Ses grands yeux gris étincelaient joyeusement. Lily ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire. Elle était douce avec chacun sauf lorsque quelqu'un en venait à l'énerver sérieusement ou décidait de harceler Lily. Elle avait également un excellent sens de l'humour. A bien y penser, elle n'était en rien semblable à Lily. La seule chose qu'elles avaient en commun était le fait que Lily était elle aussi douce avec tout le monde. Lily savait s'amuser elle aussi mais elle ne se laissait vraiment aller que lorsqu'elle se sentait à l'aise avec son entourage. May avait tendance à avoir plus confiance en elle-même, mais elle rejetait la plupart des gens qui essayaient de trop se rapprocher d'elle.   
  
En fait, May était comme ça depuis qu'elle avait dix ans, car l'année avant qu'elle aille à Poudlard ses parents avaient été tués par un mage noir nommé Voldemort. Depuis ce temps, elle était restée renfermée, et n'avait laissé personne l'approcher de trop près. May, d'où si loin que Lily pouvait se souvenir, avait toujours été comme ça.  
  
May était d'une bonne humeur sans pareil. Elle était excitée à l'idée de retourner chez ses grands-parents qu'elle aimait vraiment. Depuis que ses parents étaient décédés elle vivaient avec eux. Elle avait toujours dit à Lily de ne jamais être désolée pour elle car elle était heureuse de demeurer avec eux. Ils lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir besoin d'elle et cela lui faisait le plus grand bien.  
  
Ce qui était triste, c'était que les gens autour ne se préoccupaient guère des deux jeunes filles. La majorité des étudiants les traitaient comme des rejets, des personnes sans importances que l'ont oubliaient immédiatement après les avoir rencontrées.   
  
« Hey Lils! Aller debout. » dit doucement May en prenant place au pied du lit.  
  
Lily ouvrit un œil et fixa May.  
  
« Je ne veux pas partir. » gémit Lily en serrant très fort son oreiller.  
  
May lui jeta un regard rempli de sympathie.   
  
« Je sais, mais tu n'as pas le choix. » May fronça les sourcils. « Je vais demander à maman si tu peux venir passer quelques semaines à la maison. » ajouta-t-elle en espérant améliorer l'humeur de son amie.  
  
Lily lui sourit. « Merci May. »  
  
« Maintenant, debout ! » dit May en brassant doucement la petite tête rousse toujours réticente.  
  
« D'accord, mais veux-tu bien me laisser une petite minute? »  
  
May se leva, se dirigea de son côté de la chambre et s'assit sur l'une de ses malles. Elle sourit gentiment à Lily qui venait de sortir des couvertures. Celle-ci sursauta lorsque ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec le plancher de pierres. Il était gelé. Elle agrippa son peignoir puis sa baguette qu'elle plaça dans la poche intérieure de celle-ci. Elle revêtit son peignoir avant de se diriger vers la porte. Juste avant de passer le seuil, une pensée l'assaillie.  
  
« Où sont les autres ? » demanda-t-elle en faisant référence aux deux écervelées avec qui elles étaient obligées de partager leur chambre.  
  
May leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
« Oh elles, elles se sont levées et sont parties, elles devaient se dépêcher pour aller dire au-revoir à toutes les personnes qu'elles connaissent Tu sais, deux mois séparées de tous c'est comme un suicide. » Elle feignit de tressaillir pour donner de l'effet à ces mots.  
  
Lily éclata de rire et quitta la pièce. Ses compagnes de chambre, Cindy Roads et Alicia Rodney étaient, sans l'ombre d'un doute, les blondes ayant les plus petites cervelles de l'école. Elles étaient extrêmement vaniteuses et possédaient tout ce qu'elles désiraient. Elles ne connaissaient rien en dehors des garçons et du vernis à ongle. Et pour couronner le tout, elles traitaient May et elle-même comme de vrais déchets de la société. Lily était incapable de les supporter, et ce dans tous les sens du terme. Elles adoraient les Maraudeurs mais qui aurait pu les en blâmer? Tout le monde aimait les Maraudeurs! Au moins, Lily était fière de constater que, à l'exception de Sirius qui aimait attirer l'attention, les Maraudeurs ignoraient complètement leurs tentatives de séduction.   
  
Lily soupira tout en ouvrant la lourde porte de la salle de bain des filles. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière elle. La salle de bain était grande avec cinq cabines de toilettes et dix douches cordées côte à côte.   
  
Elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de bruit d'eau, elle était seule. Elle prit donc place à l'intérieur de la première cabine disponible et fit couler l'eau chaude ce qui chassa instantanément les démons de la nuit. Elle aimait l'heure de la douche; cela la réveillait et la préparait pour affronter une nouvelle journée. Elle versa un peu de son shampoing habituel dans le creux sa main et entreprit de le faire mousser dans ses magnifiques cheveux roux en fredonnant légèrement pour elle-même. Bientôt, elle sentit l'arôme familière des pastèques lui monter aux narines et elle sourit. Elle adorait l'odeur des pastèques et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait choisi ce shampoing en particulier. Elle rinça rapidement ses cheveux et coupa l'eau.  
  
Elle passa un bras hors de sa cabine et l'étira jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit le doux tissus de son peignoir sous ses doigts. Elle l'attrapa et le noua autour de sa petite taille. Elle enleva l'excès d'eau de ses longs cheveux avant de sortir de la douche. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche et se dirigea vers l'un des miroirs accroché au-dessus des lavabos.  
  
Il n'était pas étonnant de voir que tant de personnes se retournaient en croisant Lily. Elle avait, sous de longs et fins cils, des yeux d'un vert brillant, de la couleur d'une émeraude. Son visage était parfaitement encadrés par de longs cheveux auburn qui dégringolaient juste en-dessous de ses épaules. Son teint quelque peu pâle paraissait sans défaut. Mais elle ne se rendait pas compte de tout cela. Après tout, personne, hormis ses parents et May, ne l'avait jamais complimentée. Elle approcha sa baguette de ses cheveux et fronça les sourcils. Elle murmura « Drio » et ses cheveux séchèrent instantanément. Pendant quelques instants, elle resta là à regarder son reflet. Son yeux semblaient toujours tristes mais malgré tout plus réveillés.   
  
« Peut-être avec un look différent… »   
  
Elle pointa encore une fois sa baguette vers sa chevelure avant de prononcer « Curlio ». Ses cheveux bouclèrent légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'effet désiré. Elle sourit faiblement et rangea sa baguette.  
  
« Au moins, c'est différent. »   
  
Puis, elle reprit la route vers son dortoir.  
  
En ouvrant la porte, elle fut surprise de constater que May n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis qu'elle avait quitté la pièce. Cette dernière était toujours sur sa malle et regardait à l'extérieur par la fenêtre située entre le lit de Lily et son propre lit.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici May ? »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu penses? Je t'atten.. » dit-elle en se retournant vers Lily. Elle s'arrêta et sourit lorsqu'elle aperçut la tête rousse de son amie. « Wow Lils! Tes cheveux sont magnifiques! » Elle sourit d'un air radieux.   
  
« Vraiment? » Lily paraissait incertaine.  
  
« Voyons, t'es-tu regardée? »  
  
« Je crois que j'étais due pour un changement de look. » Elle haussa les épaules.  
  
May approuva. « J'aime bien. » Elle sourit. « Hé bien, je crois que je vais te laisser t'habiller. Je vais t'attendre dans la salle commune. »  
  
Lily lui sourit avec gratitude.  
  
« Merci. »  
  
May acquiesça et lui rendit son sourire avant de disparaître par la porte.  
  
Lorsque May arriva au bas des escaliers, elle balaya du regard la salle commune si familière. Elle sourit lorsqu' elle constata qu'il n'y avait personne. Ils étaient probablement déjà tous descendus pour le déjeuner ou en train de pleurer entre eux à l'idée d'être séparés pour plus d'une journée. Cette pensée lui lever les yeux au ciel. Il est certain qu'elle s'ennuierait de Lily, et de Lily uniquement, mais tout de même! Quelques jours séparées! Elle leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel à cette idée.   
  
May prit place dans un des grands fauteuils et choisi au hasard une revue parmi celles se trouvant sur la table centrale. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle lut le titre de la revue 'Teen Witch', mais ça lui faisait de quoi lire, 'La barbe!'. Elle ouvrit la revue à la première page et fut surprise de constater que l'article était intéressant. Si intéressant qu'elle ne remarqua pas les quatre adolescents qui se tenaient derrière elle. Elle tourna la page en silence, toujours absorbée, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.   
  
Quelqu'un toussa derrière elle la faisant presque sauter au plafond. Elle se retourna pour apercevoir Sirius Black, James Potter, Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow qui se tenaient devant l'entrée du dortoir des garçons.  
  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel en les voyant et reporta son attention sur sa revue.  
  
« Hey, tu es May n'est-ce pas? » demanda Sirius en prenant place dans la chaise la plus près de May.   
  
« Ouais. » abrégea-t-elle, voulant ainsi l'inciter à partir.  
  
« Pourquoi t'es pas au déjeuner? » questionna-t-il.  
  
« En quoi est-ce que ça te regarde? » riposta-t-elle, en tournant la page, les yeux toujours rivés sur sa revue.  
  
« Hey! » Sirius leva ses mains au dessus de sa tête pendant que James et Rémus pouffaient de rire. « J'essayais simplement d'être amical. »  
  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois.   
  
« Ouais. » Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction. Sirius continuait de la regarder. « Euck! D'accord, si tu veux savoir, j'attends Lily. » dit-elle en retournant à sa lecture. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur son article mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile.  
  
« Evans? » demanda James.  
  
Rémus et Sirius tournèrent de grands yeux étonnés vers leur ami alors que May de contenta de le regarder curieusement.   
  
« La seule et l'unique! » Elle referma sa revue et regarda James. Elle fut surprise de déceler une certaine inquiétude dans son regard. Que pouvait-il bien savoir? Rien! Alors pourquoi semblait-il inquiet? Elle plissa immédiatement les yeux.  
  
« Tu es amie avec elle? » questionna James.  
  
« Oui. » dit-elle avec un ton un peu tranchant.  
  
« Je l'ignorais. » James sourit.  
  
Après ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente, James avait décidé qu'il voulait devenir ami avec Lily Evans. Il avait bien vu qu'elle avait désespérément besoin de se faire d'autres amis. Il voulait qu'elle lui parle de ce qui la tracassait. Il l'avait vu à plusieurs reprises durant leurs années d'études et leurs réunions de préfets et elle l'avait toujours intrigué. Elle était pour lui un mystère qu'il voulait désormais résoudre. Elle était toujours si calme et repliée sur elle-même lors des réunions avec les préfets et elle ne laissait jamais transparaître rien de sa personnalité. Mais la nuit dernière, elle lui en avait donner un petit aperçu et maintenant il était déterminé à en apprendre davantage. Il voulait démêler ces années de mystère et de tristesse qui s'accrochaient à la jolie tête rousse de Lily Evans.  
  
A ce moment, on entendit du bruit provenant de l'escalier. James se retourna et fixa l'entrée des filles d'où provenait le bruit. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Elle était magnifique. Il remarqua qu'elle avait fait quelque chose à ses cheveux. Ils bouclaient lâchement et tombaient épars sur épaules. Elle ne portait pas sa robe de sorcier mais de simple vêtements moldus, car aujourd'hui, elle retournait vivre avec les moldus. Elle avait revêtu un chemisier vert bien ajusté et un jean taille basse. Son chemisier rehaussait ses yeux et ses cheveux. Malgré tout, James remarqua immédiatement que ses yeux étaient toujours remplis de tristesse et qu'elle regardait le sol en marchant. Il désespérait de savoir pourquoi.   
  
« Salut Lily. » dit Rémus qui se trouvait aux côtés de James. Il lui sourit. Elle leva les yeux et lui sourit en retour mais cela ne fit pas briller ses yeux.  
  
« Hey Rémus. » dit-elle tranquillement.  
  
« Hey Lily. » dit James en la regardant. « Tout va bien? »  
  
May lui lança un regard de travers mais Lily lui fit simplement un sourire.  
  
« Oh! Ca va. Aucun problème. » répondit-elle même si ses yeux disaient autre chose. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers May, quid regardait Lily avec sympathie.  
  
« Allez Lils, descendons. » dit May.  
  
Elle se leva d'un bond, et sortit avec Lily par le portrait d'entrée de la salle commune.  
  
« Diable, j'ignorais qu'elle était si sexy. » siffla Sirius au moment où le portrait de l'entrée se refermait sur les deux filles.   
  
James lui lança un regard furieux alors que Rémus fronçait les sourcils.  
  
« N'essaie rien avec elle Si. Elle a assez de problèmes si je peux dire sans toi dans sa vie. » dit Rémus tristement  
  
« Pour qui tu me prends? Hein? Un petit con sans cœur ? »   
  
« Est-ce que tu tiens réellement à ce que nous répondions à ça? » ricana James.  
  
Sirius agrippa l'un des coussins qui se trouvaient sur le divan et le lança à James, qui l'esquiva sans problème. 

  
  
  
**DANS LA GRANDE SALLE :**

« Lils, tu dois manger quelque chose. Je sais que je ne pourrai pas te surveiller mais je t'interdis de te laisse aller à la déprime une fois chez toi. » dit May avec un brin d'inquiétude.  
  
Lily rit pensant détendre l'atmosphère mais May ne rit pas.  
  
« May, je vais bien. Je n'ai pas faim, c'est tout. »  
  
« MANGE! » ordonna May.  
  
Lily fronça les sourcils mais porta tout de même un morceau de bacon à ses lèvres. Elle en prit une toute petite bouchée.  
  
« Contente? » demanda-t-elle tout en mastiquant sa bouchée de bacon.   
  
« Très. » May lui sourit.  
  
Soudainement, un tapage se fit entendre dans la Grande Salle.  
  
Lily releva les yeux juste à temps. Tous les Serpentard présents dans la salle étaient entrain de se métamorphoser. Chacun se voyait maintenant doter d'un bec et des plumes commençaient à leur pousser sur tout le corps. Lily sourit et ne put retenir plus longtemps un petit ricanement, lequel se transforma rapidement en un fou rire sincère et incontrôlable qui lui fit mal aux côtes. Depuis le début de l'année, jamais elle ne s'était autant amusée. L'intervention lui avait complètement fait oublié qu'elle retournait à la maison aujourd'hui. Elle avait profité du moment présent. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à May et fut enchantée de constater que tout comme elle, May riait aux éclats. Puis, Lily reporta son regard sur l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Ce qu'elle y vit la fit rire encore plus fort. Le professeur McGonnagal s'était précipité à la rencontre des Maraudeurs qui venaient tout juste d'entrer et les sermonnait sans retenue. Ceux-ci essayaient, tant bien que mal, de garder un air innocent face à l'incident mais juste à voir le visage de Peter, qui le rendait coupable, c'était plutôt difficile. Lily observa la scène avec intérêt. Soudainement, James détourna le regard du professeur en colère et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Celui-ci lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. Lily se sentit rougir et détourna vivement le regard.   
  
James n'arrivait pas à décrire la joie qu'il était en train de ressentir à la pensée qu'il avait réussi à faire rire Lily Evans et à la rendre heureuse. Il aurait souhaité le faire encore une fois.  
  
Très rapidement, le moment tant redouté par Lily arriva. Ce fut à contre cœur qu'elle se leva pour suivre tristement May jusqu'aux voitures qui attendaient à l'extérieur. Leurs malles avaient déjà été transportées et placées à bord du train. Les filles prirent place dans l'une des voitures et attendirent patiemment l'heure du départ.  
  
Lily était tout de même excitée à l'idée de revoir ses parents mais cela signifiait également qu'elle allait devoir endurer Pétunia. Cela la rendait malade de penser que sa soeur avait probablement feint de s'inquiéter pour elle, juste pour plaire à leurs parents. Elle s'était jurée que si un jour elle avait des enfants, que jamais ils ne rencontreraient leur tante Pétunia.   
  
Une fois arrivées à la station, les deux filles firent leur chemin jusqu'à la locomotive écarlate. May embarqua à bord. Lily marqua une petite pause et soupira avant de suivre son amie.  
  
A l'intérieur, les corridors étaient étroits et bondés. Il faisait chaud, l'air était étouffant et Lily commença immédiatement à en ressentir les effets. Elle se sentit soudainement sur le point de suffoquer. Les foules et endroits où l'on était trop à l'étroit la faisaient paniquer. Elle commença à se sentir nauséeuse et quelques gouttes de sueurs perlèrent sur son front.  
  
« May… Il faut trouver un compartiment. Maintenant. »  
  
L'état de Lily empirait rapidement, tout autour d'elle n'était plus qu'une masse floue et bruyante. May jeta un coup d'œil à son amie dont le visage avait maintenant pris une teinte verdâtre et remarqua qu'elle s'était mise à chanceler.  
  
« Ok! Tiens bon Lily, je vais en trouver un. » la rassura doucement May.  


Soudain, quelqu'un entra en collision avec Lily la faisant perdre l'équilibre. Elle eut un désagréable haut-le-cœur, ses genoux flanchèrent. Elle se sentit tomber et se prépara à ressentir le violent impact de son corps contre le plancher. Mais l'impact n'eut jamais lieu, deux puissants bras s'étaient enroulés autour de sa taille et la maintenaient sur pieds.  
  
« Ôte-toi de mon chemin espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe! » aboya sèchement Lucius Malfoy. Mais Lily n'entendit qu'un vague murmure au loin. Elle leva les yeux sur la forme diffuse qui se tenait devant elle et fronça les sourcils. Elle tenta de se remettre sur ses pieds mais elle fit un faux pas et retomba dans les bras qui l'avaient retenue lors de sa première chute.  
  
« Fiche le camp Malfoy! Espèce de déchet de l'univers! Je m'occuperais bien de toi maintenant mais je crois ça va attendre jusqu'à ce que j'aie pris soin de mon amie. Mais t'inquiètes pas, je t'aurai trou du cul! » aboya la personne qui l'avait attrapée en resserrant son étreinte autour de sa taille.  
  
Lily tenta à nouveau de se maintenir debout par elle même et y parvint. Elle chancela un peu mais réussit à se ternir debout. Elle s'appuya contre la personne qui était derrière elle pour éviter de tomber encore une fois.  
  
Malfoy, rageur, disparu dans la foule.

« Seigneur! Quel trou du cul! »  
  
« Oh mon Dieu… Lily est-ce que ça va? » s'écria May folle d'inquiétude.  
  
« Ouais. Je. J'ai juste besoin de me trouver un compartiment. »  
  
« Venez, vous pouvez vous asseoir avec nous. » Lily leva les yeux et s'efforça de distinguer la forme floue à ses côtés. Après quelques secondes, elle parvint à l'identifier 'James'.  
  
« Merci James. Désolée pour tout ça. » dit-elle pendant que James passait son bras autour de sa taille afin de lui permettre de s'appuyer contre lui pour se rendre au compartiment.  
  
« Lily, ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ça, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi être désolée. »   
  
James lui sourit. Elle baissa les yeux.   
  
« Je vais beaucoup mieux. Je crois que je peux marcher maintenant. » murmura-t-elle.  
  
James retira son bras et se contenta de marcher près d'elle, May sur les talons.   
  
« Hey, attendez-moi ! »  
  
Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte du compartiment, Rémus et Sirius se levèrent alors que Peter se contenta de lever les yeux surpris.  
  
« On t'envoie à l'extérieur dix minutes pour trouver la dame au chariot et tu reviens avec des filles? » dit Sirius avec un petit sourire satisfait.  
  
« Ouais. »  
  
« Ca c'est mon homme! » s'exclama Sirius en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.  
  
Rémus et May levèrent les yeux au ciel en même temps mais James ignora Sirius et installa Lily sur le siège le plus près de la fenêtre. C'était son siège préféré mais cela avait peu d'importance. Lily était très pâle et toute en nage. Il plaça une main sur chacune de ses épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux.  
  
« Est-ce que ça va? » demanda-t-il.  
  
May se tenait derrière lui, se mordant la lèvre inférieur avec appréhension.   
  
« Oui, je vais bien merci. » répondit-il légèrement embarrassée du fait que James l'ait vu durant l'une de ses faiblesses. « Je suis désolée. »  
  
« Pour quelle raison? »  
  
« Que tu aies eu à voir ça… » dit-elle en fixant le sol.  
  
James sourit.   
  
« Il n'y a aucune raison d'être désolée. »  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » demanda Rémus, se rapprochant à grande enjambée pour les observer.  
  
« Lily ici est claustrophobe. Et pour couronner le tout, elle a eut un accrochage avec Malfoy durant sa crise. » expliqua James en s'assoyant près de Lily.  
  
Rémus grimaça. « Oh, ça sens mauvais ça. »  
  
« Oh que oui!. » s'exclama Sirius.   
  
Lily posa son front sur la vitre fraîche et ferma les yeux, relaxant peu à peu. Sirius et Rémus reprirent leur place.  
  
« Hey May, viens t'asseoir. » dit Sirius en désignant le siège entre lui et Rémus. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, avec un large sourire. Elle s'approcha et s'assit.   
  
James tapota le dos de Lily pour la réconforter, et il sentit son corps tendu se relaxer sous sa paume. Il commença à lui frictionner le dos en faisant des petits cercles, et la regarda avec inquiétude. Rapidement, Lily se sentit plus détendue et elle se redressa dans son siège. Elle figea et vira cramoisie lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la main de James était toujours dans son dos.  
  
« Ca va mieux? » demanda Rémus de l'autre extrémité du compartiment.  
  
Elle le regarda et sourit. « Vraiment mieux merci. »  
  
Il lui retourna son sourire.  


« Parfait. »  
  
« Lily, veux-tu faire une partie de bataille explosive? » demanda May en se levant.  
  
Lily leva les yeux vers May et sourit, soulagée de pouvoir se sauver de la main de James.  
  
« Bien sûr. » Lily se leva et alla rejoindre May dans le fond du compartiment, près de la fenêtre.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que Malfoy lui a dit? » demanda Sirius en s'assoyant en face de James.  
  
James frotta ses yeux sous ses lunettes et regarda Sirius. Il se pencha vers l'avant, les bras appuyés sur ses genoux.   
  
« Il l'a traité de Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle l'ait entendu. » murmura-t-il.  
  
Il observa les visages de Sirius et Rémus se crisper de fureur.  
  
« Oui je sais, j'aurais voulu le tuer mais j'essayais de soutenir Lily à ce moment là. »  
  
Sirius fit un geste violent dans les airs voulant probablement montrer ce qu'il aurait aimé faire à Malfoy à ce moment précis.   
  
Une heure s'était maintenant écoulée depuis le départ et les filles s'étaient endormies côte à côte à même le sol immédiatement après leur partie de bataille explosive.  
  
« Je vais aller chercher quelque chose à manger. » décréta Peter en s'étirant.  
  
« Ok, pourrais-tu voir en même temps dans combien de temps on est sensé arriver? » dit Rémus d'un ton las.  
  
« Ouais. » Et il quitta le compartiment.  
  
De petits bruits provenant du coin du compartiment attirèrent l'attention des trois garçons. Ils se retournèrent pour constater que Lily s'était réveillée et était en train de s'étirer. Elle leva les yeux vers eux et sursauta.   
  
« Oh… er… Salut. J'avais totalement oubliée que je me trouvais dans votre compartiment. » dit-elle tout en baillant. « Quelqu'un sait dans combien de temps on doit arriver? »  
  
« Bientôt je dirais. » répondit James. Le visage de Lily s'assombrit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.  
  
Soudain, la porte du compartiment glissa laissant entrer un jeune homme au visage pâle ayant des cheveux blonds et un regard de glace. Lily rougit et fixa le sol. James s'en aperçu et se leva et vint se placer devant Lily. Mais trop tard, Malfoy l'avait déjà remarquée.  


« Alors. Qu'est-ce que les fameux James Potter, Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin peuvent bien faire avec ces mochetés de perdantes? L'une est une Sang-de-Bourbe et l'autre une simple merde.»  
  
Malfoy n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase que James avait déjà sorti sa baguette, la pointant sur Malfoy pendant que Sirius et Rémus s'étaient prestement levés et le fusillaient du regard.  
  
« Vas te faire f- Malfoy! S'il y a quelqu'un de sale par ici c'est bien toi, sale Serpentard squelettique! Ton souffle pollue l'air que l'on respire, tu es un déchet de l'univers, tu n'es qu'une ordure ! » hurla James. Il leva davantage sa baguette, toujours pointée vers Malfoy jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main se poser délicatement sur son bras. Il baissa les yeux pour apercevoir la pâle main de Lily abaisser sa baguette.   
  
« Laisse le commettre son crime, espèce de monstrueuse Sang-de-Bourbe mal-aimée. »  
  
James releva sa baguette en lui jetant un regard furieux. Sirius de joignit à lui et pointa sa baguette directement sur la poitrine de Malfoy.  
  
« Elle sera aimée plus que tu ne le seras jamais. » cracha James.  
  
« Oh, vraiment? » Il se pencha sur le côté pour pouvoir regarder Lily. « Alors pourquoi ne retournes-tu pas chez toi durant les vacances de Noël, dans ta parfaite petite famille moldue? »  
  
Lily devint rouge de colère.  


« Ce n'est pas de tes affaires. » répondit-elle furieusement.  
  
Il rit froidement.   
  
« Serait-ce parce que tu n'es pas désirée à la maison? Mal aimée, oserai-je dire?»  
  
Il avait réussi à toucher la corde sensible. Sans réfléchir, Lily se jeta sur lui et le frappa directement sur le nez, le brisant instantanément. Son sang éclaboussa le bas de son visage pâle et anguleux et son nez avait maintenant un drôle d'angle. Il recula en couvrant son visage de ses mains.  
  
« Maudite Sang-de-Bourbe! »  
  
Elle leva sa main pour lui asséner une seconde claque au visage mais James la retint. Il se plaça devant Lily.  
  
« Tu ferais mieux de partir où je vais être obligé de la laisser faire. »   
  
Malfoy leur lança un dernier regard furieux avant de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé.   
  
James, Sirius et Rémus se retournèrent et fixèrent une Lily écumante de rage. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient ce côté de sa personnalité et c'était disons plutôt surprenant. La douce et tranquille Lily Evans venait tout juste de briser le nez de Malfoy. Cela valait tout l'or du monde!  
  
Ils l'observaient toujours lorsque les yeux émeraudes de Lily se remplirent de larmes de colère.  
  
« Lily… » dit James trop stupéfait pour en dire davantage.  
  
« Excusez moi. » dit-elle d'une petite voix aigu avant de se précipiter hors du compartiment.   
  
Elle n'avait aucune idée où aller. 'Oh maintenant que je l'ai fait' fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à se dire pour s'expliquer son geste. Pour couronner le tout, elle n'était plus qu'à dix minutes de la station. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur de son compartiment et s'assit par terre. Elle prit une grande inspiration.  
  
La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et elle leva la tête juste à temps pour voir Rémus Lupin se prendre les pieds dans l'une de ses jambes. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba par dessus les jambes de Lily en faisant un vacarme embarrassant.  
  
« Oh bordel ! » cria-t-il en se massant le genou.  
  
« Oh mon Dieu! Je suis tellement désolée! » Lily se précipita à genoux jusqu'à l'endroit où il était assis. « Je suis tellement mais tellement désolée! »   
  
« C'est ok. Tu sais Evans, tu es dangereuse. Tout d'abord tu flanques une raclée à Malfoy, casser son nez ce n'est pas rien, et ensuite tu me fais trébucher. Rappelles-moi de ne plus jamais t'embêter. » Il sourit en voyant son air troublé.   
  
« Je suis vraiment désolée. »  
  
Il réprima un rire. « C'est ok, je t'assure! »  
  
Le train arriva à la gare et s'arrêta.  
  
« J'imagine que je n'ai plus besoin de trouver Peter maintenant pour savoir quand nous arriverons. » dit Rémus en portant son regard sur Lily qui avait considérablement pâlit. « Lily, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »  
  
Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau et cette fois, ce fut James qui en sortit. Lorsqu'il remarqua son ami assis au sol avec une pâle Lily agenouillée à ses côtés, il devint curieux.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? » demanda-t-il en aidant Lily à se relever.  
  
« Oh James, je crois qu'on devrait faire attention à Evans dorénavant. Elle brise le nez de Malfoy et elle me fait trébucher. » dit Rémus en se remettant sur pied. Il épousseta sa robe.  
  
James éclata de rire.  
  
« C'est bon! » Il rit. « A la bonne heure! »

Il leva la main pour que Lily lui fasse un "tape m'en cinq" ce qu'elle fit. Elle sourit faiblement. James passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Lily se figea, ses yeux émeraudes s'agrandissant de surprise.   
  
« Je crois que c'est le début d'une belle amitié. » continua James en riant.  
  
Lily le regarda légèrement apeurée. Il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi aurait-il voulu devenir ami avec elle? Elle tenta désespérément de s'échapper de son emprise mais James resserra sa poigne au niveau de ses épaules. Lily commença à trouver cela très inconfortable.   
  
Rémus les suivit hors du train.  
  
« Lily! Attends! »   
  
Lily se retourna et attendit que May puisse la rejoindre . ' Tu arrives à temps May !' pensa Lily.   
  
Lily laissa aller un soupir de soulagement lorsque James retira enfin son bras de ses épaules.   
  
« Passe de bonnes vacances Lily! » dit-il en lui faisant un signe de la main avant de disparaître dans la foule.  
  
Lorsque May arriva finalement à la hauteur de Lily elle grimaça.  
  
« Alors… On m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé à bord pendant que je dormais. Lily, tu lui as brisé le nez! »   
  
May éclata de rire et Lily se contenta de forcer un petit sourire.  
  
« Il m'a cherché. »  


« J'imagine! » May lui sourit.  
  
« Lily! Lily! » cria soudainement la voix familière que Lily reconnu comme était celle de sa mère.  
  
« Merde! »  
  
May offrit un sourire compatissant.  
  
« Tout va bien aller. Tu n'oublies pas de m'écrire, ok? »  


« Naturellement que je vais t'écrire. Sinon je risque de perdre la raison! »  
  
May rit et l'attira contre elle pour la serrer très fort dans ses bras.  


« Bye Lils! On se revoit bientôt. »  
  
« Bye! » dit Lily d'un air misérable.  
  
Elle se retourna pour faire face à sa mère qui lui fit immédiatement un immense caresse. Lily pouvait sentir l'odeur familière du parfum de sa mère et elle se sentit mieux. Elle lui rendit son étreinte en souriant. Peut-être que finalement, cela allait être moins pire qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Toujours dans les bras de sa mère, le regard de Lily croisa celui de Pétunia qui attendait un peu à l'écart. Elle la regardait avec une telle haine dans le regard. Elle frissonna et serra sa mère encore plus fort. Peut-être que non. 


	3. Un été épouvantable

**… Avant de commencer …**

Encore une fois, merci à tout ceux qui m'ont fait part de leur commentaires. Je suis très contente que cela vous ait plus. Continuez à me laisser vos commentaires, j'adore savoir ce que vous pensez et ça m'incite à être plus productive :-)   
  
Comme à l'habitude, je tiens à mentionner que cette histoire appartient à Potter25 (et JKR évidemment!) et que je ne détiens absolument rien de tout ça.   
  
Et merci à Kamala pour m'avoir aidé dans ma traduction.   
  
J'espère que vous aurez plaisir à lire ce chapitre. Les événements deviennent de plus en plus intéressants.  
Et en passant, Bonne Saint-Valentin à tous les amoureux!

Et maintenant, à vos marques… Prêts? Lisez!

**Chapitre 3 – Un été épouvantable**  


Lily soupira alors qu'elle se pencha au dessus du livre qui était ouvert devant elle. Elle frotta ses yeux endormis puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était déjà 8:00 et ils n'avaient toujours pas soupé. Comme en réponse à sa pensée, son estomac émit un fort gargouillis l'avertissant qu'elle ferait mieux de manger bientôt.  
  
Cela faisait, au total, quatre semaines qu'elle était à la maison, et son été se passait comme à l'ordinaire. Pétunia était une vraie peste, comme toujours, mais une fois les deux premières semaines passées, on prenait l'habitude d'entendre constamment ses insultes. On apprenait à les prévoir. Par contre, cet été était quelque peu meilleur que les précédents, car Pétunia avait un nouvel petit-ami.  
  
Personnellement, Lily trouvait que le nouveau petit-ami de Pétunia était un vrai trou du cul. Chaque fois qu'il venait à la maison, il prenait bien soin de lécher les bottes de ses parents dans le but de les amener à l'aimer et lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, il était tout aussi horrible que Pétunia. Mais Lily s'efforçait de l'endurer puisqu'il tenait Pétunia à l'écart. Mais elle s'assurait d'être auprès de ses parents lorsqu'il était dans les parages.  
  
Elle pensait que Pétunia et Vernon étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Tout deux étaient peu attrayant, de telle sorte, qu'ils auraient probablement eut de la difficulté à trouver quelqu'un d'autre s'ils ne s'étaient pas trouvés. Tout deux était également coléreux. A bien y penser, c'était le couple parfait.  
  
La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et heurta bruyamment le mur. Le son se propagea jusqu'au bas de l'escalier. Lily releva la tête pour apercevoir Pétunia qui se tenait dans le cadre de la porte.  
  
« Je prends ton chemisier rouge, perdante » Elle jeta un coup d'œil au livre quid gisait sur son lit, et grogna.   
  
Lily devint rouge de colère. Pétunia savait que ce chemisier était son favori, elle avait supplié leur mère de bien vouloir lui acheter pour Noël.  
  
« Tu ne touches pas à mon chemisier »  
  
« De toute façon, il me va bien mieux, et puis j'ai une sortie avec Vernon ce soir. » dit-t-elle froidement.  
  
« Et tu voudrais porter quelque chose que j'ai déjà touché? » répliqua Lily.  
  
Pétunia sembla réfléchir un instant.  
  
« Tu sais, tu as raison. Jamais je ne voudrais toucher quelque chose que tu as déjà touché. Alors je crois que j'aurai juste à me laver les mains après. »  
  
Sans attendre la réaction de Lily, elle traversa la pièce jusqu'à la penderie pour s'emparer du chemisier en question.  
  
« Ne touche pas à ça Pétunia! » grogna Lily.  
  
« Et pourquoi pas? » Elle prit le chemisier du bout des doigts et fit un grimace à l'adresse de Lily.   
  
« Repose-le. » dit Lily qui s'était levée et qui se trouvait maintenant aux côtés de sa sœur.  
  
« Je ne crois pas, non. »  
  
Lily attrapa un bout du fameux vêtement et tira dans l'espoir de l'arracher à Pétunia.  
  
« Rend-le moi espèce d'horrible Moldue! »  
  
« Qu'est-ce ça veut dire? » cria Pétunia.  
  
« Tu n'aimerais pas le savoir! » cria à son tour Lily.  
  
Il y eut un lent et sonore bruit de déchirement. Lily ferma ses yeux trop effrayée pour voir ce qui s'était passé. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour constater que son chemisier favori avait été déchiré en deux. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes de fureur.  
  
« TOI... ESPECE DE CHIENNE! » hurla Lily.  
  
« LILY MARIE EVANS! » résonna la voix de son père depuis la salle de séjour jusqu'à dans sa chambre.  
  
Lily fixa son chemisier maintenant ruiné et serra très fort ses poings. Elle releva les yeux et vit Pétunia lui sourire méchamment.  
  
Lily bouillonna.   
  
''Comment ose-t-elle?' pensa-elle.  
  
Puis, quelque chose que Lily n'aurait jamais cru possible se produisit; Pétunia lui cracha au visage.  
  
« Tu l'as bien mérité toi, espèce de sale pourriture. Je déteste dire que tu es ma sœur, tout ce que tu es c'est un immense encombrement. » lança-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la chambre.  
  
Lily tendit la main vers son bureau pour y prendre un mouchoir et essuya la bave offensante de sa joue. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi insultée de toute sa vie, elle était si furieuse. Elle jeta le vêtement déchiré au pied de son lit et elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Elle se mit à frapper son oreiller et ne s'arrêta que des larmes de fureur se mirent à s'écouler de ses yeux. Elle se roula en boule sur son lit et pleura la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Comment avait-elle pu? Lily était habituée de se faire insulter mais se faire ruiner ses effets personnels préférés et à se faire cracher dessus, c'était un changement de comportement des plus désagréables de la part de sa sœur.  
  
Lily resta comme ça un bon moment, elle ne pouvait dire combien de temps exactement. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle était restée ainsi jusqu'à ce que sa mère l'appelle pour le souper. Pendant ce temps, ses larmes avaient eu le temps de se sécher et il ne restait plus que les marques qu'avaient fait les larmes le longs de ses pâles joues. Elle se précipita à la salle de bain et à l'aide d'un linge humide, essuya son visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit de nouveau présentable.  
  
Elle descendit piteusement les escaliers menant à la salle à dîner. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de son repas favori, des pâtes et du pain frais. Elle sourit. Elle adorait l'odeur du pain frais, ça lui remontait toujours le moral.  
  
Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle à dîner, sa mère et son père levèrent les yeux vers elle et froncèrent les sourcils.   
  
« Lily chérie, pourquoi Pétunia et toi étiez en train de vous quereller tout à l'heure? » demanda sa mère.  
  
« Ou mieux encore. Pourquoi as-tu trouvé nécessaire de crier le mot C...de façon à ce que tout le voisinage puisse entendre les mots grossiers que tu as adressés à ton unique soeur? Je croyais que nous vous avions élevées mieux que ça. » ajouta Mr. Evans d'un ton désappointé.  
  
'Oh, alors tout était de ma faute? Si seulement ils pouvaient savoir à quel point leur fille aînée était une chienne sans coeur! Oh bien.' pensa-t-elle.  
  
« Pour rien papa, c'est juste qu'elle a fait quelque chose. Ecoute, on peut oublier ça? » demanda Lily avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.  
  
Son père ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Mme Evans agita sa main à l'adresse de sa fille.   
  
« Ce qui est fait est fait. Mangeons. »  
  
Lily prit place sur sa chaise et se servit quelques pâtes et commença à manger tranquillement. Elle voulait retourner à l'étage pour pouvoir terminer ses travaux scolaires. Elle voulait en finir immédiatement afin de ne pas avoir à s'en soucier plus tard. Et puis, ça lui faisait de quoi s'occuper.  
  
Une fois terminé, elle s'excusa auprès du reste de la famille et ramena son assiette à la cuisine pour aider sa mère à débarrasser. Puis, elle s'empressa de remonter à sa chambre. Son chat, Floyd était étendu, les pattes écartées, sur son livre de potions. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il leva la tête vers elle et lui fit aussi un petit sourire.  
  
« Hey Flo. » dit-elle en s'assoyant sur le bord de son lit pour caresser la douce fourrure noire et blanche de l'animal. Elle aimait son chat très fort. Il était toujours là quand les choses n'allaient pas bien et en plus, il ne parlait pas. Elle pouvait donc lui raconter tout ses problèmes et lui ne faisait que la regarder avec ses grands yeux jaunes. La seule raison pour laquelle elle ne l'emmenait pas à l'école, était que sa mère lui avait dit qu'une fois qu'un chat s'est habitué à un environnement, tu ne peux pas le changer ou il se mettra à déprimer. Elle n'avait pas bien compris mais elle n'allait tout de même pas contredire.  
  
A ce moment, il y eut un brut sec à la fenêtre. On frappa fortement contre le double vitrage de la fenêtre. Lily releva la tête et reconnu la forme familière du hibou au plumage brun. Celui-ci continuait de frapper la fenêtre de son bec dans le but d'attirer son attention. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre rapidement, laissant voler le hibou bien connu à l'intérieur de sa chambre.  
  
Floyd se redressa brusquement arquant le dos devant cet intrus. Il émis un faible sifflement sans lâcher l'oiseau du regard.  
  
« Oh ça suffit Flo. »   
  
Elle empoigna son entêté de chat et le déposa de l'autre côté de la porte qu'elle referma immédiatement. Elle revint vers le hibou.  
  
« Hey Magi! » dit Lily en caressant les plumes de l'oiseau.   
  
Magi était le hibou de May et Lily était plus que ravie d'avoir des nouvelles de son amie. Elle détacha le fardeau du pied de l'animal. Elle déchira le cachet et ouvrit la lettre avec impatience et commença à lire.  
  
Chère Lily,   
  
Je suis tellement désolée de devoir t'écrire cela. Je sais que tu espérais venir passer le mois prochain à la maison, mais mes grand-parents ont décidé d'aller aux Etats-Unis pour les vacances. Nous allons en Floride. Je serai de retour une semaine avant le retour à l'école. Je suis désolée que tu aies à passer ton été avec ta maudite sœur. Je te promets qu'à mon retour, tu viendras me rejoindre et nous irons au Chemin de Traverse ensemble. Je t'en pris, ne soit pas trop déprimée! Et n'oublies pas de manger! Je te connais trop bien.  
  
Vraiment désolée, mais souviens-toi : SOURRIS! (Tu te sentiras mieux, May  
  


Lily fronça les sourcils mais replia la lettre et la rangea dans son bureau. Elle retourna près du hibou et lui donna une petite gâterie avant de le laisser s'envoler pour rejoindre May. Elle referma la fenêtre et retourna à son lit.

Elle était déçue mais autrement elle allait bien. Elle tira les chaudes couvertures de son lit et grimpa à l'intérieur. Sa tête tomba lourdement sur son oreiller et en quelques minutes elle s'endormit, oubliant du même coup ses travaux scolaires (qu'elle aurait amplement le temps de terminer de toute façon) et oubliant qu'il n'était que 9h30.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Lily se réveilla la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, ses cheveux épars autour de son visage. Elle avait un affreux mal tête et elle savait pourquoi, le fait d'avoir dormi toute la nuit le visage enfouie dans son oreiller ne lui avait pas permis d'avoir suffisamment d'oxygène au cerveau.  
  
Elle se frotta paresseusement les yeux et s'assit dans son lit. Elle s'étira et porta une main à sa tête endolorie. Elle repoussa les couvertures et renifla la bonne odeur qui flottait dans l'air. Elle pouvait sentir le bacon que l'on faisait cuire. Elle sourit. Elle se leva et glissa ses petits pieds gelés dans ses chaudes chaussettes.   
  
Elle ouvrit la porte et la délicieuse odeur se fit plus prononcée. A pas de loups, elle commença à descendre l'escalier. Elle entendit un cri d'excitation et rire ravi. Cela ressemblait à sa mère et à Pétunia. Elle entendit leur voix s'élever de la cuisine.  
  
« Mère, il a demandé ma main! Je suis tellement excitée, je dois aller à la fête annuelle de son collège. Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre? » demanda Pétunia.  
  
Sa mère émit un petit rire puis Lily entendit quelqu'un courir tourner le coin. Lily reprit sa descente de l'escalier lorsque Pétunia arriva et enjamba les marches à une vitesse folle, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle remarqua Lily et lorsqu'elle la croisa, elle poussa fortement l'épaule de Lily. Celle-ci bascula sur le côté et tomba contre la rampe d'escalier. L'impact lui fit lâcher un cri de douleur.   
  
« Oh! Est-ce que j'ai fait ça moi ? Désolée chère sœur. J'aurais dû faire ça mieux que ça. » dit Pétunia d'un ton sarcastique. Sur ce, elle poussa Lily avec vigueur la faisant encore tomber contre la rampe mais cette fois, Lily se rattrapa avant de frapper la rampe.  
  
« Manqué, Pet. » dit froidement Lily. Sur ce, elle reprit calmement son chemin laissant une Pétunia grimaçante dans les escaliers.  
  
Lorsque Lily arriva à la cuisine, sa mère leva les yeux et sourit à la vue de sa plus jeune fille.  
  
« Oh Lily, cette lettre est arrivée pour toi ce matin, par hibou. » dit-elle gentiment.  
  
Lily s'empara de la lettre, il y avait l'estampille de Poudlard sur le dessus. Elle brisa le sceau, ouvrit la lettre et prit rapidement connaissance du contenu.  
  
Mademoiselle Lilian Evans,   
  
J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous avez été choisi pour tenir le rôle de préfète en chef cette année. Vous occuperez cette fonction conjointement avec James Potter également de la maison de Gryffondor. Je suis persuadé que vous vous acquitterez avec brio de votre nouvelle fonction.  
  
Vous trouverez également ci-joint la liste du matériel requis pour cette année. Veuillez noter que l'année commencera ce 1er septembre, à la plate-forme 9 et trois-quarts.   
  
Sincèrement vôtre, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Lily fixa le parchemin soudain alarmée. Elle ne voulait pas être nommée préfète en chef, elle n'avait pas non plus voulu être préfète mais elle avait été embriguée là-dedans quand même, mais ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que ça, lorsqu'elle était une préfète, elle réussissait toujours à rester brillante. Maintenant, elle devait s'occuper des autres préfets. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il à elle? Tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était de passer inaperçue. C'était dans l'un de ces rares moments que Lily aurait aimé avoir de moins bonnes notes ou être quelqu'un de moins bien.   
  
Mais il y avait autre chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, elle devrait travailler de paire avec James Potter ! Elle n'arriverait jamais à le faire !   
  
Mme Evans jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille et remarqua la panique gravée sur son visage.  
  
« Lily chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-elle un brin d'anxiété dans la voix.  
  
Lily baissa les yeux et contempla ses pieds un moment avant de regarder sa mère droit dans les yeux.  
  
« On m'a élue préfète en chef. » répondit-elle calmement.  
  
« QUOI? C'EST FANTASTIQUE! » s'exclama Mme Evans mais en voyant le visage décomposé de sa fille elle demanda « N'est-ce pas ?».  
  
Lily haussa les épaules. « J'imagine. » Elle tourna les talons et s'empressa de remonter à sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, un hibou, à sa grande surprise, frappait à la fenêtre. L'oiseau lui était inconnu, il possédait un plumage aussi blanc que la neige. Il était vraiment magnifique. Lily traversa la pièce et lui ouvrit la fenêtre. Le majestueux hibou entra à l'intérieur et se posa sur la chaise de son bureau. Il tenait un parchemin dans sa patte. Lily l'en débarrassa et l'ouvrit.  
  
Chère Lily,   
  
Hey! Comment se déroule ton été? Je sais que tu te demandes qui peut bien t'envoyer cette lettre, alors regarde la signature.  
  
Lily reporta son regard au bas du parchemin et resta figée. Par chance, personne n'était là pour la voir. La lettre était signée 'James Potter'. Pourquoi lui écrivait-il? Elle retourna au début de la lettre et continua sa lecture.  
  
Félicitations pour ton poste de préfète en chef! J'ai grand hâte de pouvoir travailler avec toi, et par le fait même, apprendre à mieux te connaître. Je crois que nous allons faire une bonne équipe. Ok, hé bien, je n'ai plus grand chose à raconter. Alors, si tu t'ennuies et que tu veux parler n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un hibou, je serai toujours là! Je serais très heureux de t'écrire. Et je serai chez Sirius pour les deux dernières semaines de vacances, n'hésite pas à écrire. Nous irons au Chemin de Traverse probablement à quelques reprises lors de la dernière semaine de vacances. Peut-être qu'on se verra là-bas? Alors, je te laisse.  
  
Ton copain, James Potter.   
  
Elle se sentit un peu embarrassée. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que James Potter veuille devenir son ami et honnêtement, cela la terrifiait. Et si ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague? Il ne ferait pas ça n'est-ce pas? Non, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle savait qu'elle devait lui répondre quelque chose, mais que pouvait-elle bien lui dire? Elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée dans une telle situation.  
  
Elle s'empara d'une des plumes qui se trouvait sur son bureau et en trempa l'extrémité dans son encrier. Elle déposa délicatement la plume sur un parchemin vierge et pensa à ce qu'elle était pour écrire. Elle commença avec.   
  
Cher James,   
  
Salut.  
  
Elle devait écrire plus que ça.  
  
Cher James,   
  
Salut, mon été est tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, c'est la routine. Comment se passe le tien? Félicitations à toi aussi pour le poste de préfet en chef! J'ai bien hâte moi aussi de travailler avec toi. Je suis vraiment désolée à propos de tout ce qui s'est passé à bord du train, je suis vraiment embarrassée. J'espère que le nez de Malfoy est mieux, je ne voulais pas le briser. C'est arrivé c'est tout.   
  
Sincèrement, Lily Evans   
  
Jugeant que c'était suffisant, elle noua le parchemin autour de la patte du hibou, l'envoya par la fenêtre et le regarda disparaître au loin.  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Une autre semaine passa et elle n'avait toujours pas reçu de réponse de la part de James. Elle supposa que c'était dû à quelque chose qu'elle ignorait, mais elle ne laissa pas cette histoire la tracasser.   
  
Finalement, à la fin de la semaine, alors qu'elle était une fois de plus harcelée par Pétunia, un hibou se montra, lui épargnant d'avoir à écouter les insultes de sa sœur puisque celle-ci s'était sauvée en courant comme si le diable lui-même était à ses trousses. Pétunia avait une peur monstre des oiseaux quels qu'ils soient et s'était là un avantage d'être une sorcière car chaque fois que Lily se trouvait près d'un hibou, Pétunia la laissait tranquille ce qui rendait les choses plus commodes.   
  
L'oiseau entra dans la pièce et Lily remarqua qu'il s'agissait du hibou de James. Elle prit le parchemin et commença à lire.  
  
Chère Lily,   
  
J'ai été très content d'avoir de tes nouvelles! Désolé si j'ai été si long avant de te répondre, j'étais à la maison de Rémus, tu sais ce que sais, avec le groupe (désolé si je ne t'ai pas averti que je m'en allais là mais je ne l'ai su moi-même que la journée de mon départ). Oh, et il n'y a vraiment AUCUNE! raison d'être désolée! Pour ce qui est du nez de Malfoy, c'est bien fait pour lui, laisse-le tel qu'il est, pauvre con. A bientôt!   
  
James.   
  
Lily soupira. Sa lettre lui paraissait plus amicale et moins formelle que la première. Elle se sentait un peu inconfortable à cette idée mais cette pensée disparue aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Elle savait qu'il était pour être son ami durant l'été mais le serait-il encore une fois à l'école? Elle n'en était pas certaine. Elle savait qu'il était le garçon le plus gentil qu'elle pouvait rencontrer mais il avait également une réputation à maintenir. Alors, elle ne laisserait pas l'idée d'une possible amitié envahir ses pensées. Elle ne voulait pas avoir mal lorsqu'ils retourneraient à l'école et qu'il l'ignorerait de nouveau. Elle replia la lettre et la rangea avec la première.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Deux mois plus tard, Lily en eut assez de Pétunia et elle le lui fit savoir. Elle la frappa violemment avant de courir se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle lui lança par la tête tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et qu'elle gardait pour elle depuis des années : à quel point elle l'avait blessée, comment elle avait ruinée la belle amitié qu'elle entretenait avec elle et qui était si importante pour elle, à quel point elle se sentait misérable jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre May. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait eu tort et qu'elle était restée la même personne qu'elle avait toujours été excepté que maintenant, elle pouvait se défendre si elle persistait à la chercher. Car maintenant, elle avait une baguette.  
  
Pétunia rit de manière peu convaincue pour camoufler sa peur.   
  
« Tu n'oserais pas toucher un de mes cheveux. » dit-elle avec haine.  
  
« En es-tu certaine ? » questionna Lily avant de monter en courant à sa chambre. Ca y était, c'était sa dernière année à Poudlard et après la fin de l'été, elle ne reverrait plus jamais Pétunia, jamais.   
  
Elle fut plus qu'heureuse lorsqu'elle reçu la lettre de May l'invitant à passer la dernière semaine des vacances chez elle. Elle descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre et sauta au cou de ses parents.  
  
« Je vais passer le reste de l'été chez May, d'accord maman ? »   
  
Sa mère sourit et serra sa fille dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle relâcha son étreinte, Lily courut jusqu'à son père et le serra dans ses bras à son tour.  
  
« Au-revoir papa. »   
  
« Au-revoir mon cœur, passe une bonne année. » Il l'embrassa sur le dessus de sa tête.  


« J'y tâcherai, bye. »   


« Est-ce que tu vas dire au-revoir à Pétunia? » demanda Mme Evans.  
  
Lily décida de ne pas faire attention à une possible réprimande. Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait retourner à la maison l'année d'après, non, elle allait vivre à Pré-au-Lard ou quelque part ailleurs, n'importe où pourvu que Pétunia n'y soit pas.  
  
« Mon Dieu non! » Son père leva les sourcils.   
  
« Ce n'est pas pour vous offenser, mais Pétunia et moi ne nous entendons pas bien du tout. »   
  
« Depuis quand? » demanda sa mère surprise.  
  
« Depuis que j'ai onze ans, et bien bye. » Elle embrassa ses parents et laissant ses parents abasourdis derrière elle, elle pressa le pas vers la salle de séjour pour utiliser le réseau de cheminées jusqu'à la maison des grand-parents de May.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Durant les deux journées qui suivirent Lily fut exceptionnellement joyeuse, ce qui était assez rare. Elle était libérée de Pétunia POUR DE BON! Que pouvait-il lui arriver de mieux? Elle n'avait pas réécrit à James depuis la dernière lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée et elle était quelque peu soulagée qu'il ne lui ai pas retourné de lettre. Peut-être avait-il tout simplement oublié à propos de devenir son ami. Elle pouvait seulement espérer. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à May non plus, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu lui dire?  
  
Alors, pour le reste de la semaine, Lily ne pensa pas du tout aux lettres oubliant totalement tout à propos de James. Du moins, elle essayait d'oublier jusqu'au jour où ils allèrent au Chemin de Traverse et que, bien entendu, c'était la journée où les Maraudeurs décidèrent également d'y aller.   
  
May et Lily entrèrent dans un magasin d'équipements de Quidditch, le « Quality Quidditch supplies », pour jeter un coup d'oeil aux nouveaux balais. Lily aimait voler et les balais la fascinaient, ils étaient supers et le plus récent balai, le Comète 360, était le plus rapide jusqu'à ce jour. Il l'intriguait   
  
Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds cendrés qui marchait dans leur direction. Lorsque Lily put apercevoir le visage du garçon, elle eut le souffle coupé. Il s'agissait de Rémus Lupin. Elle attira May derrière un présentoir de souaffles.   
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » demanda May perplexe. Lily fit un geste de la tête en direction du blond « Oh. »   
  
Celui-ci ne les remarqua pas et continua son chemin jusqu'aux balais.  
  
« Hey Si! Par ici! Regarde-moi ça, c'est la nouveauté.»  
  
Rapidement, Sirius Black fut aux côtés de Rémus en souriant joyeusement à la vue du manche poli et de la finesse des brindilles.  
  
« Wow! C'est… Je suis sans voix! »  
  
Rémus ricana.  
  
« Combien il coûte? »  
  
« Probablement une petite fortune. » répondit Rémus.  
  
Puis soudainement, une dame aux cheveux bruns entra accidentellement en collision avec May qui accrocha Lily qui tomba dans le présentoir. Lily trébucha et tomba à la renverse parmi les boîtes de souaffles tombés au sol. Les boîtes bleu clair qui portaient les souaffles tombèrent sur Lily qui fut rapidement ensevelie sous les boites.   


La dame s'excusa plusieurs fois auprès de Lily et tenta de l'aider à se remettre sur pieds, mais Lily était enterrée sous les boîtes. De son côté, May riait aux éclats, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vu May rire autant.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui - » Rémus et Sirius s'approchèrent de la scène.  


« May? » demanda Sirius « Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? »  
  
Mais May riait tellement fort qu'incapable de parler, elle dut se contenter de pointer du doigt en direction de Lily. Quand les deux garçons baissèrent les yeux sur Lily, ils éclatèrent de rire. Celle-ci devint cramoisi et tenta d'enlever les boîtes qui la recouvraient. A ce moment, quelqu'un d'autre arriva sur place et Lily aurait aimé prendre toutes les boîtes pour s'enterrer davantage.  
  
« Patmol! Lunard! Enfin je vous trouve, je vous cherchais parto- » Il aperçu May en train de rire et la regarda confus.  
  
« Hey May. »  
  
May lui fit un petit signe de la main. Le visage de Lily ressemblait maintenant à une tomate mais elle se fâcha rapidement. Ils l'ignoraient! Et elle avait besoin d'aide et ils riaient d'elle!  
  
« EXCUSEZ-MOI! PAR ICI! OUI MOI CELLE SOUS LES BOITES QUE VOUS IGNOREZ DEPUIS TOUT A L'HEURE! UN COUP DE MAIN JE VOUS PRIE. » cria une Lily en colère.   
  
James tourna la tête dans sa direction et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans une grimace. Elle aurait voulu crier.  
  
« Lily! Quel plaisir de te revoir ici, comment vas-tu? » demanda-il poliment.  
  
Elle éclata.   
  
« MAINTENANT! S'IL VOUS PLAIT! »   
  
« Pas besoin de te fâcher. » taquina James.  
  
« TRÈS BIEN! »   
  
Elle commença à pousser les boîtes qui la recouvraient mais il y en avait beaucoup. Les autres tentèrent d'arrêter de rire pour donner un coup de main à Lily. Lorsque Lily fut finalement remise sur pied, elle se tourna vers les quatre autres personnes et força un sourire.  
  
« Merci, ça ne vous a pris qu'une minute ou deux avant de réagir! »  
  
Ils lui sourirent.  
  
« Où est la dame qui s'est cognée contre toi May? » demanda Lily.  
  
« Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'elle est partie. » Elle laissa échapper un petit rire mais son rire tourna en toux lorsque Lily la fusilla du regard.  
  
Le propriétaire accouru en hurlant.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici! »  
  
« Je. Nous. Elle.» bégaya May en pointant un peu partout apparemment terrifiée par la colère du petit homme bedonnant qui se tenait en face d'elle.  
  
« Une femme est entrée en collision avec elle. Elle est entrée en collision avec moi et je suis tombée dans le présentoir. » expliqua Lily.  
  
« Hé bien vous allez me nettoyer tout ça! Je ne laisserai pas des adolescents foutre en l'air les heures de travail de mes employés! »  
  
Lily acquiesça. Le petit homme bedonnant s'en alla furieux tout en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de l'irresponsabilité des adolescents.  
  
Lily soupira et se mit à quatre pattes pour mieux rassembler les boîtes qui étaient tombées. May suivit son exemple. Les garçons restèrent derrière elles en souriant. 'Qui aurait pensé que Lily Evans et May Delfin auraient pu causer autant de problèmes? Cela leur donnait un air plus humain. Lily et May sentirent le regard des garçons dans leur dos et se retournèrent pour les regarder.  
  
« Vous pouvez y aller, vous n'êtes pas obligés de rester. » dit May.   
  
« On le sait. Hey, est-ce que ça vous dirait de venir nous retrouver dans une heure pour manger une glace? » demanda Sirius.  
  
Lily et May s'interrogèrent du regard. Lily haussa les épaules et se retourna pour remettre quelques boites dans leur position d'origine sur le joli étalage. May se tourna vers les garçons.  
  
« D'accord. » Et elle se retourna pour empiler quelques souaffles.  
  
Les garçons restèrent encore un petit moment Juste en les regardant, ils étaient vraiment surpris qu'elles ne se soient pas mises à vénérer le sol sur lequel elles marchaient. S'ils avaient demandé à n'importe quelle autre fille de les rejoindre pour manger une glace, elles auraient sauté au plafond en se disant quelle chance elles avaient. Ils préféraient de beaucoup leur comportement, ça leur donnait l'impression d'être plus humains.   
  
« Hé bien, à tout à l'heure. » James leur sourit et partit avec Rémus et Sirius.  
  
Une heure plus tard, Lily et May avaient enfin terminé de remplacer les souaffles et faisaient leur chemin pour aller retrouver les Maraudeurs. Lily était un peu inquiète. Pourquoi les garçons les plus populaires de l'école s'intéressaient soudainement à May et elle? Ça ne tournait pas rond.  
  
Une fois sur place, elles trouvèrent les garçons facilement. Ils étaient entrain de rire à l'une des tables. Il y avait deux chaises vides à leur table et elles prirent pour acquis qu'ils les avaient réservées pour elles. Lily fut immédiatement sur ses gardes. Elles marchèrent vers eux avec prudence. Quand Rémus les aperçut, il leur fit un petit signe de la main pour les inciter à les rejoindre.  
  
Lily pris place entre Sirius et Rémus car James lui faisait un peu peur. James fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté d'eux plutôt qu'à ses côtés. May prit place entre Sirius et James.  
  
« Alors, comment c'était? » demanda Rémus en souriant à Lily.  
  
Lily lui retourna son sourire.  
  
« C'était épouvantable. »  
  
Ils ricanèrent.  
  
Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur glaces, Lily avait une glace menthe et pépite de chocolat, May une aux fraise, James au chocolat, Sirius l'avait choisie au café et Rémus à la vanille, ils parlèrent. A vrai dire, Sirius, Rémus et James parlèrent, May et Lily se contentaient d'écouter. Mais c'était bien comme cela, c'était intéressant d'écouter les Maraudeurs parler, ils avaient toujours une histoire amusante à raconter. Actuellement, ils racontaient comment ils avaient amené Malfoy à avouer avoir eu ses règles un jour en potion, et plaindre toutes les filles de la terre en sachant combien étaient horribles ces crampes menstruelles.  
  
May avait rit comme une folle tandis que Lily souriait avec une lueur de culpabilité dans ses yeux verts. James s'en aperçut et capta son attention. Il lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle sourit en retour, et commença à rire avec May.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cette nuit là, lorsque Lily fut parée pour aller se coucher, May et elle parlèrent de l'étrange comportement des garçons. Elle était aussi incertaine que Lily, mais elle n'était pas autant inquiète. Lily omit encore de mentionner les lettres qu'elle et James s'étaient échangés au cours de l'été mais elle avoua à May avoir passer une très agréable journée. A ces mots, May rougit.  
  
« Je suis bien d'accord. » murmura-t-elle un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Cette nuit là lorsque Lily vint pour s'endormir, elle se demanda la raison de ce rougissement et de ce sourire.


	4. Le retour

… Avant de commencer …

Cette histoire appartient à Potter25 (et JKR évidemment!) et que je ne détiens absolument rien de tout ça.   
Merci à Kamala qui continue de m'aider pour ma traduction.  
  
N'oubliez pas de laisser vos commentaires, ils sont toujours très appréciés.  
  
Et maintenant, à vos marques… Prêts? Lisez!  


**** **** **Chapitre 4 - Le retour  
  
**Lily traversa la plate-forme 9 ¾ suivie de près par May. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants et soupira bruyamment à la vue de la grande locomotive rouge à vapeur. Cette année était sa dernière année. C'était la dernière fois où le Poudlard Express la conduirait à l'école. Cette pensée l'attrista un peu. Poudlard avait été sa maison pendant sept années. Sept années qui lui avaient évité de côtoyer sa sœur, mais est-ce que Pétunia aurait agit différemment si elle n'avait jamais appris qu'elle était une sorcière? A vrai dire, elle ne s'en souciait pas, elle était bien plus heureuse en vivant comme une sorcière. Elle était ce qu'elle était et le serait à jamais. Même si elle n'avait jamais été à Poudlard, il n'en demeurait pas moins que du sang magique coulait dans ses veines et ces choses là ne pouvaient être changées.  
  
May entraîna Lily jusqu'au train en la tirant par la manche. Lily dû accélérer le pas pour réussir à se maintenir à hauteur de son amie impatiente.  
  
« Alors Lils, est-ce que je vais pouvoir m'asseoir avec toi dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets en chef? » demanda May en lui souriant largement et plein d'espoir.  
  
Lily lui sourit et acquiesça.  
  
« Bien sûr, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'irais m'y asseoir seule n'est-ce pas? » demanda Lily. « Et puis, je ne suis même pas certaine que je vais aller m'asseoir dans ce compartiment.»  
  
May pencha la tête pour mieux regarder Lily et fronça les sourcils.  
  
« Et pourquoi pas? » questionna May « Je parie que ça serait fantastique! » lança May avec entrain.  
  
Lily considéra son amie alors qu'elle grimpait à bord du train. « Et bien, je suppose qu'on pourrait » Lily jeta un regard curieux à May « mais on va mettre nos uniformes avant. »  
  
« Ok, d'accord. » Elle regarda le visage de May s'éclairer par un énorme sourire.  
  
Il trouvèrent rapidement les petites salles de bain et en quelques minutes, ils avaient revêtit leur uniformes. Ils se dirigèrent par la suite vers les compartiments des préfets en chef. Lily soupira, et claqua sa langue claqua nerveusement sa langue contre son palais.  
  
La seule raison pour laquelle Lily avait tout d'abord hésité était parce qu'elle était un peu effrayée par James Potter et ses amis, à l'exception de Rémus. Ils formaient un groupe assez intimidant. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à imaginer la raison pour laquelle quelqu'un d'aussi populaire que James Potter voudrait devenir son ami, elle ne savait toujours pas si elle devait lui faire confiance. Et une chose était certaine, James et ses amis seraient assurément dans le compartiment.  
  
Cette idée ne fit que rendre Lily un peu plus nerveuse. Et lorsqu'elle se mit à penser qu'elle allait devoir parler à James, cela ne fit qu'aggraver les choses. Elle regarda ses pieds et suivit May dans les étroits passages du train, jusqu'au compartiment des préfets en chef.  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en face de l'étroite porte, l'entrée ressemblait davantage à un débarras qu'à l'entrée du compartiment de tête. Cela avait été fait par exprès dans le but de décevoir les personnes un peu trop curieuses. Lily prononça le mot de passe et la porte se déverrouilla. May poussa la porte et pénétra dans l'immense pièce.  
  
Il y eut un silence et Lily se tortilla en mordant sa lèvre inférieur.  
  
« May? »  
  
_.: CHANGEMENT DE POINT DE VUE : .   
  
J _ames et Rémus étaient assis sur le sol du compartiment et disputaient une partie d'échecs. Le compartiment des préfets en chef que James avait gracieusement permis à Sirius, Rémus et Peter de partager avec lui était immense. Et ce n'était pas peu dire. Le centre de la pièce était large et spacieux et une table, où James et Rémus étaient installés pour leur partie d'échecs, avait été disposée au centre. Il y avait un petit réfrigérateur ainsi qu'une salle de bain. Il y avait un grand divan moelleux de couleur rouge de chaque côté de l'immense pièce. Les couleurs choisies étaient sans contredit les couleurs de Gryffondor puisque les deux préfets en chef provenaient de cette maison. Pour un minimum de tranquillité, personne ne pouvait pénétrer dans cette pièce hormis celles détenant le mot de passe.   
  
Sirius étendu sur l'un des divans se trouvant du côté droit de la pièce faisait face à James et à Rémus. Il regardait Rémus qui comme à l'ordinaire était en train de battre James et se permettait de glisser quelques commentaires parfois appréciés parfois non.  
  
Peter était installé sur l'autre divan. Il était tranquillement assis et ne disait pas un mot. Il semblait en grande réflexion.   
  
« Cornedrue! Ce déplacement était vraiment merdique! » lança Sirius.   
  
« Hé bien excuse-moi Patmol, mais qui est en train de jouer? » demanda James agacé par son ami.   
  
S irius secoua la tête et s'étendit de nouveau sur ses coussins, visiblement contrarié des choix pathétiques que prenait James pour ses déplacements sur l'échiquier.  
  
« Hey les gars, allez-vous venir à la Cabane Hurlante la semaine prochaine? Je ne pourrai pas endurer d'y aller seul encore une fois. » demanda calmement Rémus.  
  
« Bien sûr, on va faire ça pour toi n'est-ce pas? Pourquoi serions-nous devenus animagi si ce n'est pas pour se métamorphoser? »   
  
A ce moment, la porte du comportement s'ouvrit. Les garçons arrêtèrent immédiatement de parler et fixèrent l'entrée avec étonnement. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement lorsqu'ils aperçurent la grande fille aux longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés et aux yeux gris. Ils la fixèrent un moment, avant de reprendre leurs esprits. Finalement, Sirius émit un faible,  
  
« May ? »  
  
May observa les jeunes hommes quelques instant avant de parler à son tour.  
  
« Oh, salut. J'avais complètement oublié que James avait été nommé préfet en chef et que vous seriez probablement ici. » dit-elle tranquillement. « Je suis désolée de vous avoir interrompu mais je voulais simplement visiter le compartiment et comme Lily est préfète en chef… »   
  
S on regard balaya la pièce et s'arrêta sur le petit réfrigérateur dans le coin de la pièce.  
  
« OHHH! Regarde-moi ça! LILY! » dit May d'un air ravi.  
  
Sirius leva un sourcil de façon amusée. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un être aussi enthousiasme à la vue d'un réfrigérateur miniature. Il sourit en pensant à quel point c'était mignon. Lily leva les yeux aux ciel face au comportement de son amie. May pouvait être tellement idiote parfois. Elle fut surprise de ne pas se sentir davantage embarrassée.  
  
James fixa la jeune femme toujours dans l'entrée du compartiment. La petite tête rousse se tenait assez mal à l'aise dans l'entrée. Elle portait son uniforme scolaire et avait accroché son badge de préfète en chef, tout comme James excepté que sur son badge on pouvait lire préfet en chef. Ses cheveux avait légèrement allongés et descendaient maintenant sous ses omoplates. Ses yeux verts étincelaient. Elle semblait plus heureuse que jamais et cela allégea un peu son cœur. Il lui sourit chaleureusement essayant de dissiper son sentiment de malaise.  
  
Elle lui rendit son sourire et s'avança dans la pièce.  
  
« Salut. » murmura-t-elle.  
  
« Salut Lily. » Rémus et James dirent en chœur.  
  
« Comment s'est passé ton été? Allez, viens on va jaser. » dit James en tapotant le sol à ses côtés.  
  
Elle hésita légèrement puis décida qu'elle ne voulait pas être impolie. Elle s'assit au sol près de lui, prenant une position à l'indienne. Leurs genoux se touchèrent légèrement et incitant Lily à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de contact.  
  
« C'était bien, je suppose, normal. » dit-elle en s'obligeant à faire un sourire qui se voulait joyeux.  
  
« Es-tu allé quelque part? » demanda-il essayant de briser la glace. Elle sourit tristement. Elle était tellement jolie; James sourit alors que ses yeux émeraudes croisèrent ses yeux bleus.  
  
« Non, mon été a été plutôt ennuyant jusqu'à la semaine dernière où je suis allée chez May. » Elle semblait inconfortable avec ce sujet de conversation et James confus, commença à s'inquiéter. « Et toi, qu'as-tu fais? » demanda-t-elle tentant d'alléger la conversion.  
  
Un immense sourire éclaira son visage.  
  
« Hé bien, comme je te l'ai mentionné dans ma lettre, je suis allé chez Rémus pendant une semaine et ensuite, comme toujours, je suis allé passer deux semaines chez Sirius. Est-ce que tu aimes le Quidditch? » demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.  
  
Elle se sentit mal à l'aise avec lui qui l'observait aussi attentivement, mais elle leva ses mains, pour faire un geste qui voulait dire « en quelque sorte ».  
  
« Un peu. J'adore voler et les balais me fascinent. Mais je ne suis pas folle à l'idée d'essayer d'attraper un souaffle ou un vif d'or pendant que d'énormes boules de métal te poursuivent en essayant de te faire tomber de ton balai. » Elle plissa le nez pour donner plus d'impact.  
  
James rit. « Si tu aimes voler, est-ce que tu possèdes un balai? » demanda-t-il.  
  
Lily baissa les yeux.  
« Non, je n'ai pas vraiment les moyens d'avoir mon propre balai. Et mes parents ne comprennent pas très bien, ils trouvent cela dangereux. Mais, misère que j'aimerais en posséder un! » dit Lily, une expression rêveuse dans les yeux.  
  
James sourit. Sans le savoir, elle lui avait donné plusieurs indice sur qui elle était. De sa passion de voler et son désir d'avoir son balai jusqu'à combien son tempérament pouvait être enflammé lorsqu'elle était ignorée ou qu'on se moquait d'elle, comme au magasin de Quidditch. Il l'appréciait de plus en plus et voulait en apprendre davantage. Il pourrait alors être là pour elle d'un façon quelconque et il la comprendrait. Il était si proche du but, il pouvait difficilement attendre d'en apprendre davantage sur ce beau mystère.   
  
« Hey May! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » demanda Sirius avec un petit sourire narquois les coupant dans leur conversation.  
  
May se retourna et regarda Sirius, d'un regard tranchant.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que t'as, toi? Occupes-toi de tes affaires. » s'exclama May un froncement de sourcils plaque sur son joli visage.  
  
Elle était assise sur le plancher en face du réfrigérateur miniature. Ses jambes étaient étendues, étirées et bien droite devant elle. Sa baguette magique était pointée à l'intérieur du frigo.  
  
Lily retint un petit rire. James la regardait. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à May et il la vit lever une petite main pâle à sa bouche comme si elle était sur le point de rire.   
  
May se tourna alors vers Lily.  
  
« Hey Lils, viens par ici. Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. »  
  
Lily se leva et marcha jusqu'à May. James la suivit du regard. Lily se pencha aux côtés de May et regarda à l'intérieur du réfrigérateur. Une petite sphère transparente dans laquelle tourbillonnait une fumée blanchâtre se trouvait à l'intérieur.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda Lily.  
  
« Je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle mais regarde ça. »   
  
Elle donna un petit coup de baguette sur la sphère et murmura 'Malfoy'.  
  
Le tourbillon changea de direction et commença à tourner de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à ce que le visage de Lucius Malfoy apparaisse dans la brume. Il était assis dans un compartiment avec son meilleur ami, Severus Rogue, un grand garçon aux cheveux très gras.  
  
« Ugh. Il est si dégouttant. » murmura Lily.  
  
« Que crois-tu que ça puisse bien être? » demanda May craintive.   
  
« Hé bien, comme nous sommes dans le département des préfets en chef, c'est probablement pour avertir lorsque quelqu'un se comporte mal. » lui dit Lily du tac au tac.  
  
« Bien pensé, je n'y avais même pas songé. » murmura May en retour.  
  
« Hey vous deux, qu'est-ce que vous complotez? » demanda Rémus. Les deux filles sursautèrent au son de la voix inattendue.   
  
Lily et May refermèrent avec force la porte du frigo qui claqua en faisant un bruit tellement sourd que Lily fit un mouvement de recul. Elles ne savaient pas pourquoi elles avaient refermée le réfrigérateur si rapidement, après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elles cachaient quelque chose.  
  
Lily et May se regardèrent avant de craquer. Elle riaient tellement fort qu'elles se tenaient les côtes en essayant d'arrêter de rire. Quelques pensées du genre 'C'est tellement stupide!' et 'C'est tellement embarrassant!' traversèrent la tête de Lily mais elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, c'était agréable.  
  
Elle attrapa May par le chemisier et l'entraîna vers la porte du compartiment.  
  
« Allons. Chercher. A manger. » réussi à dire une Lily plutôt écarlate.  
  
James les fixa avec inquiétude alors qu'elles refermaient la porte derrière elles.  
  
Qu'est-ce que c'était? » demanda Sirius.  
  
« Aucune idée. » répondit James avec un petit sourire.  
  
« Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui se trouve dans le frigo. »   
  
Rémus se leva et se précipita vers le réfrigérateur miniature suivi par James et Sirius. Ce qu'ils y virent ne fit que les déconcerter davantage. Il n'y avait qu'une petite sphère dans laquelle tourbillonnait rapidement une fumée blanche.  
  
Rémus se pencha et s'empara de l'objet. Il l'examina de plus près.  
  
« C'est une sphère de vision, ça ressemble à un rappelle-tout. » dit Rémus en souriant.  
  
« Bien. » dit Sirius en s'éloignant.  
  
« Qu'est-ce ça fait? » demanda James un peu confus.  
  
« Ca te permet de voir la personne de ton choix, n'importe qui. Tu touches la sphère de ta baguette, tu donnes le nom de la personne que tu désires voir et la sphère te montre ce que cette personne fait à ce moment là. » expliqua Rémus. « Je suppose que, puisqu'elle se trouve dans le compartiment des préfets en chef, c'est pour que toi et Lily l'utilisiez pour surveiller les autres élèves. » dit Rémus en plaçant la petite sphère dans la main de James.  
  
« Je me demande qui ils ont pu voir pour les faire rire à ce point. » marmonna James en souriant.   
  
Rémus haussa les épaules et laissa James pour se diriger vers le divan où était assis Sirius et il le poussa promptement hors du divan.  
  
« Hey Lunard, Nom d'un chien! » cria Sirius et il poussa Rémus hors du divan à son tour. Ils se battirent ainsi pendant cinq bonnes minutes, James ne leur porta aucune attention.   
  
Il sorti sa baguette de la poche intérieur de son uniforme et plaça l'extrémité sur le dessus de la sphère.  
  
« Lily. » murmura-t-il de manière à ce que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre.  
  
La fumée blanche tourbillonna et forma Lily apparut. Elle était aux côtés de May et tenait un chaudron de friandises ainsi qu'un verre de jus de citrouille. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Il sentit la colère le gagner.  
  
Malfoy!  
  
Il plaça la sphère dans la poche de son uniforme avec sa baguette et se précipita hors du compartiment. Il était mieux de ne rien lui dire! Ou il le payerait!  
  
Il descendit en courant dans le couloir. Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy était constamment sur le dos de Lily? ?tait-ce parce qu'elle semblait trop naïve? James allait s'assurer que cela cesse.  
  
Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva sur place, il était déjà trop tard, Malfoy avait déjà achevé Lily. Il se sentit tellement coupable. Lily se tenait le dos bien droit, May à ses côtés, Malfoy devant elle.   
  
« Passe une bonne journée, Sang-de-Bourbe. » James entendit dire Malfoy. Il partit, se dirigeant vers James, sa robe noire se gonflant autour de ses jambes.  
  
« Potter. » Il lui fit un petit signe de la tête et lui adressa un petit sourire froid en passant devant lui.  
  
James aurait voulu enlever violemment ce sourire suffisant de son horrible visage au regard supérieur. James fixa son dos. Il s'arracha lui-même, bien qu'à contre-cœur, de sa rage meurtrière et se dirigea vers Lily et May.  
  
Lorsqu'il arriva près d'elles, May serrait Lily dans ses bras alors que Lily essayait de se défaire de son étreinte.  
  
« Honnêtement, je vais bien ! » s'écria Lily, étranglée par son amie.  
  
« Lily, est-ce que ça va? » demanda James.   
  
May libéra Lily et la regarda avec sympathie.  
  
« Bon Dieu! Je vais bien, je le jure. Retournons au compartiment. » May fronça les sourcils mais suivit son entêtée d'amie laissant James derrière perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
C'était la seconde fois que Malfoy appelait Lily Sang-de-Bourbe de façon à ce qu'elle puisse l'entendre et à chaque fois, Lily n'avait pas réagi. La seule fois où elle avait perdue son sang-froid était lorsque quelqu'un lui avait dit que sa famille ne voulait pas d'elle. Peut-être était-ce ce qui la tracassait sans cesse, elle ne se sentait pas aimée. Si c'était ça, James se sentait mal. Maintenant plus que jamais, il était déterminé à trouver ce qui la tracassait et à l'aider.  
  
Lorsqu'il retourna au compartiment, il regarda immédiatement à l'endroit où Lily et May étaient assises, soit le divan près de la fenêtre. Depuis leurs places respectives de l'autre côté de la pièce, Sirius, Rémus et Peter levèrent les yeux et examinèrent James avec une certaine curiosité.  
  
Celui-ci marcha jusqu'au divan que Sirius occupait plus tôt et où Lily était maintenant assise. Il s'assit à côté d'elle. Les deux filles arrêtèrent de parler et fixèrent le jeune homme. James regarda Lily.  
« Lily, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans le corridor? »  
  
« Oh ça, oublions ça. » dit Lily en rougissant.  
  
« Je ne peux pas juste oublier ça. ?a ne te dérange pas qu'il t'aie appeler Sang-de-Bourbe? » demanda James sans la lâcher des yeux.  
  
« Potter. » May lui lança un regard d'avertissement tout en regardant son amie.   
  
« Bien sûr que ça me dérange. » répondit Lily en regardant ses mains qu'elle tordait sur ses genoux. Elle était incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.   
  
« D'accord. Alors pourquoi est-ce que ne ripostes-tu pas ou ne te choques-tu pas? » demanda James.  
  
« Potter! » May avait pratiquement crié incitant les autres à regarder dans leur direction. « Ce n'est pas de tes maudites affaires! »  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ? » demanda Sirius.  
  
« Rien, retourne à ce que tu faisais. » dit James. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Lily dont la couleur du visage allait maintenant de pair avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Le seul mot qui lui vint en tête fut 'mignon'.  
  
« C'est ok May. Je vais lui dire. »  
  
Elle garda ses yeux fixés sur ses mains. James l'observa et attendit qu'elle poursuive.  
  
« Ok. Je suis en mesure de bien prendre toutes ces remarques parce que j'ai beaucoup de pratique. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il m'appelle Sang-de-Bourbe. C'est même très fréquent. Si je me laissais emporter chaque fois qu'il m'appelle Sang-de-Bourbe, ça serait épouvantable. Et puis, je sais que je ne suis pas une Sang-de-Bourbe et c'est tout ce qui importe. Du moment que je suis bien avec moi-même, à qui d'autres est-ce que ça importe? Il est simplement jaloux ou il essayait de trouver une façon de se valoriser alors, j'essaie de ne pas le prendre au sérieux. Il s'est défoulé sur la première personne sur son chemin et j'étais là à ce moment là, alors je suis devenue sa victime. » raisonna Lily la tête toujours baissée.  
  
James sentit son estomac se nouer. Il la fixa avec admiration, personne n'avait encore parlé ainsi. Elle était la fille la plus forte qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'à présent. Toutes les autres filles auraient été torturées à l'idée de se faire appeler Sang-de-Bourbe. Et de son point de vue, les tentatives de Malfoy semblaient pathétiques. Elle réussissait même à rendre Malfoy pathétique, ce que la plupart des gens trouvaient fort difficile à faire.  
  
Le train s'arrêta et Lily bondit sur ses pieds, laissant derrière elle, un James plutôt préoccupé. May se leva également et suivit Lily à l'extérieur du compartiment pour récupérer leurs choses avant de quitter le train. Au passage, elles dirent au-revoir à Sirius, Rémus et Peter. Sirius leur envoya un signe de la main pendant que Rémus leur fit un petit signe de tête en disant 'on se voit plus tard'. Peter lui, se contenta de les regarder partir.  
  
Une fois les filles hors du compartiment, Sirius marcha jusqu'à son meilleur ami qui semblait dans une espèce de transe. Il passa une main devant ses yeux. James sortit rapidement de ses pensées et leva les yeux vers le visage au sourire narquois de Sirius Black.  
  
« Où sont Lily et May? » demanda James confus.  
  
« Jamesie, chéri le train est arrêté et les filles sont parties. » ricana Sirius.  
  
James jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui déçu mais il se leva et suivit Sirius et Rémus hors du train pour gagner les calèches qui les emmèneraient jusqu'au château. 


	5. Je n'irai nulle part

. : Avant de commencer : . Comme d'habitude, je ne possède absolument rien de tout cela.  Tout est à Potter25 et J.K.Rowling. Merci encore une fois à Kamala et merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont fait part de leur commentaires, j'apprécie beaucoup! Et maintenant, un… deux… trois… lisez!  
  
  
Chapitre 5 – Je n'irai nulle part  
  
May suivit d'un pas rapide Lily à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle.  Le trajet en train avait été long, un peu trop long au goût de May.  Et Malfoy avait, plus que jamais, réussi à mettre May hors d'elle,  mais elle admirait Lily qui, comme toujours,  était restée forte et elle était d'accord avec elle.  
  
Lily trouva son chemin jusqu'à la longue table et s'assit, attendant patiemment le discours de Dumbledore.  May prit place en face d'elle et se tourna vers Lily.   
  
« Seigneur que je suis fatiguée! »  admit May en frottant ses yeux.  
  
Lily la crut volontiers.  Les deux filles étaient debout depuis 9 h30 ce matin et avait voyagé en train pendant au moins cinq heures, chose assez exténuante.  Lily ne voulait que retrouver enfin son lit, s'y blottir et dormir pendant deux longues semaines.  
  
Les étudiants revenant de leur vacances estivales continuaient à pénétrer dans la Grande Salle la remplissant peu à peu.  Comme de coutume et comme chaque année, tous ignoraient les deux jeunes femmes.    
  
« Et ça recommence. » souffla May à l'intention de Lily en regardant Alicia et Cindy qui se pavanaient tout en leur lançant des regards remplis de haine.  
  
Lily fit un sourire amusé. May ne pouvait pas les voir en peinture, ou à bien y réfléchir, personne ne l'énervait autant qu'elles.  
  
Et c'est ainsi que commença l'année, les filles supposaient que tout serait exactement comme lorsqu'elles  étaient parties. Toutes les amitiés qu'elles avaient réussis à se faire seraient oubliées quand l'année scolaire commencerait. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'elles pensaient.  
  
_. : Changement de point de vue : .  
  
_Les Maraudeurs entrèrent dans la Grande Salle.  Tous les élèves présents se tournèrent pour les regarder mais ils firent comme si de rien n'était.  Ils se tournèrent vers la table des Gryffondor et grimacèrent de satisfaction, ils étaient à la maison!  
  
Ils marchèrent vers leur table et aperçurent une petite tête rousse assise en retrait à l'une des extrémités.  Elle leur faisait dos, et ils pouvaient apercevoir May qui leur faisait face, les sourcils froncés.   
  
« On s'assoit avec elles? » demanda James.  
  
« Ouais, d'accord. »  répondit Sirius alors que Rémus approuva d'un signe de tête.  
  
« Avec Evans et Delfin? »  demanda nerveusement Peter.  
  
« Ouais…  Est-ce qu'il y a un problème? » demanda James.  
  
« Hé bien non.  J'imagine que non.  Mais qu'est-ce que les autres vont penser? »   
  
Les trois garçons le fixèrent.  
  
« T'es un trou-du-cul Peter. »  dit Sirius en secouant la tête.  
  
James approuva de la tête.  « On s'en fout, elles sont gentilles. »  
  
Rémus ne fit que le fixer, interdit.  Il ne pensait pas que Peter était aussi moron.  
  
Peter acquiesça nerveusement.  « Ok alors. » couina-t-il.  
  
Ils restèrent là à le fixer pendant quelques instants puis se retournèrent et se dirigèrent vers les filles.  
  
Ils arrivèrent derrière Lily.  May leva les yeux tout en continuant sa discussion avec Lily.  Elle plissa les yeux.  Elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait que le moment où ils leur avoueraient qu'ils ne pouvaient être vu ensemble en publique était arrivé, à moins qu'ils ne fassent comme s'ils ne savaient même plus qui elles étaient.  Elle fut immédiatement sur ses gardes.  
  
Lily qui avait remarqué le regard fixe de son ami, se figea soudainement.  Elle connaissait très bien ce regard, c'était celui qu'arborait May lorsqu'elle sentait qu'elle allait être blessée.     
  
Soudain, Lily sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle.  Elle figea n'osant regarder de qui il s'agissait. 'Qui voudrait s'asseoir avec moi?  Et en publique en plus?' pensa-t-elle.  
  
Elle faillit tomber en bas de sa chaise lorsqu'elle osa regarder la personne qui était à ses côtés.  L'un des garçon les plus populaire avait, de son propre chef, prit place à ses côtés.  Il s'agissait de James.  Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.  Elle regarda par dessus son épaule et vit les trois autres garçons les plus populaires de l'école, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.  Qu'est-ce qui leur prenaient de s'asseoir avec elles?  Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dessous, cela devait être une mauvaise et cruelle blague.   Ils étaient en train de leur jouer un mauvais tour à elle et à May !  
  
Rémus sourit et s'assit de l'autre côté de Lily alors que Sirius prenait place aux côtés de May et que Peter s'assoyait de l'autre côté de James.  
  
« Hey. » dit James en offrant un sourire à Lily.  Elle le regarda craintivement, il semblait bien qu'il était actuellement en train de s'asseoir pour manger avec elles. Elle échangea un regard déconcerté avec May dont les sourcils relevés illustrait son propre étonnement.  
  
Chaque fois qu'un groupe d'élèves entrait dans la Grande Salle, ceux-ci ne pouvaient faire autrement que de jeter un coup d'œil à la table où se trouvaient les six Gryffondor.  Bientôt des murmures s'élevèrent à travers la salle.   Lily fut la première à s'en apercevoir et cela la fit rougir.  Elle cacha son visage derrière ses mains et tenta d'oublier ce qui était en train de se passer.  Pourquoi faisaient-ils cela?  
  
May pouvait elle aussi entendre des bribes de conversations entre les élèves qui passaient devant leur table.  
  
« Pourquoi s'assoient-ils avec elles? » demanda quelqu'un.  
  
« Je ne sais pas, mais il s'agit probablement d'une quelconque blague. » répondit l'autre.  
  
May ne savait plus quoi faire.  Sirius passa un bras autour de ses épaules.   Elle se raidit immédiatement à son contact et le regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés.   Les murmures redoublèrent lorsque les élèves remarquèrent le geste du jeune homme.  
  
« Pour quelle raison êtes-vous assis ici les gars? » demanda tranquillement May afin que personne d'autre ne puisse entendre tout en repoussant le bras de Sirius.  
  
Les quatre garçons la regardèrent visiblement confus par cette question.  
  
« Parce que ça nous tente. »  répondit Sirius comme si cela était évident.  
  
A l'avant de la salle, le directeur leva une main afin d'inciter les élèves au silence.  Rapidement, la Grande Salle se fit silencieuse mais quelques personnes continuaient à les regarder avec curiosité.  Cette situation rendait May inconfortable et Lily extrêmement embarrassée.  
  
« Tout d'abord, bienvenue à Poudlard pour une nouvelle et bonne année.   Pour tous les premières années, et quelque septième années, » ses yeux s'attarda sur les Maraudeurs avant de poursuivre.  « la Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, Interdite.  Aussi, personne, je dis bien personne, ne doit s'approcher du Saule Cogneur, à moins que vous ne désiriez être sévèrement blessé.  Pour les préfets, la réunion se tiendra immédiatement après le souper dans le salon des préfets.  Maintenant, pour terminer, je tiens à vous présenter les préfet et préfète en chef de cette année. »    
  
A cette mention, Lily vira brusquement au rouge et fixa la table.   
  
« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » lui murmura James.  
  
« Rien. » Sa respiration se faisait plus saccadée et elle était plus pâle que d'ordinaire.   
  
May lui sourit et leva son pouce pour l'encourager.  
  
« Notre nouveau préfet en chef est James Potter. »  
  
Des applaudissements remplirent dans la salle lorsque James se leva.  A toutes les tables, sauf celle des Serpentard, les élèves applaudissaient et tous attendaient avec impatience de connaître qui serait la préfète en chef.  
  
« Et notre préfète en chef est Lily Evans. »    
  
La Grande Salle se fit de nouveau silencieuse.  Qui était Lily Evans?  
  
A l'annonce, Lily avait presque oubliée de respirer.  Elle ne voulait pas se lever, c'était bien trop embarrassant.  Mais James lui sourit et doucement, attrapa le haut de son bras pour l'inciter à se lever. Lorsque les élèves constatèrent qui était finalement Lily Evans, ils applaudirent.  
  
« Elle est dans notre classe de botanique. » dit quelqu'un.  
  
« Ouais, elle est bonne en enchantement, la meilleure de la classe. »  
  
« Je ne savais pas qu'elle était préfète. »  
  
« Elle est assez sexy, je ne l'avais pas remarqué auparavant. » dit un Serdaigle à un autre confrère.  
  
« Mets-en. »  répliqua l'autre Serdaigle.  
  
« Elle est assise avec James Potter?  La chanceuse! »  s'exclama une Poufsouffle à une autre.  
  
Et il en fut ainsi durant tout le souper.  
  
Lorsque Lily put enfin se rasseoir, la couleur de son visage ressemblait énormément à celle de ses cheveux.  Sirius éclata de rire en voyant l'expression de Lily mais May le fusilla du regard avant de se tourner vers son amie.  
  
« Ca va? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
« Ouais, je crois. »  
  
C'est à ce moment précis qu'Amos Diggory, un Serdaigle bien connu pour sa belle apparence et son charme, s'approcha de Lily et lui tapa légèrement sur l'épaule.  Lily se raidit.   James, qui était toujours assis à ses côtés, jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et fronça les sourcils en apercevant Diggory taper sur l'épaule de Lily qui de toute évidence en était mal à l'aise.  
  
« Lily?  Félicitations pour ton poste de préfète en chef. »  dit-il dans un sourire.    
  
Lily écarquilla les yeux.  « Merci. » murmura-t-elle.  
  
Diggory poursuivit son chemin et se retournant pour jeter un dernier regard à Lily.  
  
Celle-ci se retourna vivement.  Elle aurait voulu crier, jamais elle n'avait eut autant d'attention et elle détestait ça!   Tout cela à cause des Maraudeurs et son poste de préfète en chef.  Elle voulait revenir à sa vie normale.  
  
Elle se leva et jeta un coup d'œil à May de l'autre côté de la table.   May reçu le message et se leva à son tour.    
  
« Où allez-vous? »  demanda Rémus en reportant son attention de son assiette vers les deux filles.  
  
« Um..  J'ai une réunion avec les autres préfets et elle s'en va à la Salle Commune. »  répondit Lily.  
  
« Lily, le repas n'est même pas encore terminé. »  dit James en fronçant les sourcils. Ce phénomène qu'est Amos avait l'air vraiment de l'énerver.  
  
« Je sais.  Mais on se revoit là-bas d'accord?  »  
  
James la regarda avec un certain amusement mais acquiesça.  Une fois à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle, Lily se tourna vers May.  
  
« Pourquoi est-ce ça arrive? » demanda Lily.  « Qu'est-ce qu'ils essaient de faire? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas Lily, mais je ne les laisserai pas faire. »  
  
May passa un bras autour des épaules de Lily et serra sa meilleure amie contre elle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily entra dans le salon réservé aux préfets et prit place dans un grand fauteuil près du foyer.  Le feu avait été ravivé par les elfes de maison et la douce chaleur qu'il dégageait l'enveloppa rapidement.  
  
La chaise était si confortable que Lily s'y laissa prendre.  Elle ramena ses jambes sous elle et appuya sa tête sur le dossier, ses yeux fatigués fixant le vacillement des flammes.  Ses paupières devirent de plus en plus lourdes jusqu'à que bientôt, elle fut incapable des les ouvrir.  Pour un moment, elle oublia qu'elle attendait les autres préfets pour commencer la réunion.  La chaleur du feu et le confort de la chaise ajoutés à la fatigue du long trajet en train eurent bientôt le dessus sur la jeune fille, la forçant à sombrer dans le sommeil.  Le feu dansait toujours joyeusement dans le foyer, projetant dans la pièce une lumière douce et diffuse.  
  
  
_. : CHANGEMENT DE POINT DE VUE : .  
_  
Une fois le repas enfin terminé, James était impatient de monter au salon des préfets pour voir comment se portait Lily.  Il suivit Sirius, Rémus et Peter à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle et les laissèrent devant le salon des préfets.  
  
Il mentionna le mot de passe et se glissa dans la pièce.  Personne n'était encore arrivé.  Un feu avait été allumé et dansait joyeusement dans le foyer.   Un immense fauteuil de velours vert était placée près du feu et lui faisait dos.   Sur l'accoudoir, il aperçut des mèches de cheveux d'un roux flamboyant étalés sur l'étoffe du siège. La lumière se reflétait dans les mèches rousses donnant à ses cheveux l'illusion d'être parsemé de mèches dorées.  L'effet était magnifique.  Il sourit à lui-même et pénétra davantage dans la pièce.   
  
Un sourire accroché aux lèvre, il se dirigea de l'autre côté du fauteuil que Lily occupait.  Elle était magnifique et il était fort probable qu'elle l'ignorait.  Bien callée dans le grand fauteuil vert, elle avait adopté la position fœtale.  Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes et sa respiration était calme et régulière.  Le sentiment de malaise qu'elle avait montré au repas faisait maintenant place à un état de relaxation profonde.  C'était ce sentiment qu'il souhait la voir éprouver en sa présence, ainsi apaisé son visage n'en était que plus joli.  Ses cheveux auburn tombaient gracieusement sur l'accoudoir.  Il eut soudain envie d'étirer la main pour les caresser, il voulait laisser glisser ses doigts dans la douceur soyeuse de ses cheveux.    
  
Son estomac se fit un bond.  Jamais auparavant il n'avait eut de telles pensées pour une fille, vouloir toucher ses cheveux ou simplement vouloir avoir son attention.  Cela le rendit soudainement mal à l'aise.  
  
Soudain, James entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher du salon.  Il s'agenouilla immédiatement devant Lily et la remua doucement pour la réveiller.  
  
« Lils? Lils?  Allé debout. » dit James s'en pouvoir s'empêcher de déplacer l'une de ses soyeuses mèches de cheveux qui lui couvrait le visage.  
  
Ses yeux émeraude et étincelants s'ouvrirent doucement.  Elle le fixa un moment, et une lueur de frayeur traversa son joli visage.   
  
Elle s'assit et se redressa aussitôt.  
  
« Tu t'es endormie. » dit James lui souriant narquoisement, toujours agenouillé en face d'elle.   
  
« Oh mon Dieu, merci de m'avoir réveillée avant l'arrivée des autres,  c'est déjà assez embarrassant.  »  
  
Elle gémit et commença à rougir.  James sourit en voyant la teinte rosée que prenaient maintenant ses joues, il trouvait cela mignon.  
  
La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit brusquement et tous les préfets entrèrent.  James se releva d'un bond et jeta un coup d'œil à Lily qui était demeurée assise sur le fauteuil et qui frottait ses yeux encore endormis.    
  
« Ok, qu'est-ce que l'on organise cette année? »  demanda Kayla Rebonns, une Serdaigle, en s'assoyant sur le divan en face de Lily.  
  
« Eh bien, on ne sait pas encore.  On attendait Dumbledore. » répondit James.  
  
Lorsque tous les préfets eurent pris place à l'intérieur de l'immense salon, le professeur Dumbledore apparut et balaya la pièce en vue de James et Lily.  
  
« Mademoiselle Evans, Monsieur Potter, suivez moi  je vous pris. »  
  
Lily se leva et suivit James à l'extérieur.  Il refermèrent la porte derrière eux et attendirent silencieux que le professeur Dumbledore prenne la parole.   
  
« Cette année, le personnel et moi-même avons décidé qu'il y aurait deux journées de détente dans l'année.  Il y aura une sortie à Pré-au-Lard dans la journée et une _petite _ fête dans la soirée. »  
  
James sourit, ça c'était son genre d'activité.   Lily se contenta d'acquiescer.  Elle aiderait à organiser le tout, à décorer mais elle n'assisterait pas à la fête.  C'est ce qu'elle avait toujours fait étant préfète, il n'y avait pas de raison que cela ne fonctionne pas ainsi étant préfète en chef.  
  
« Il y aura également un bal traditionnel pour Noël.   Maintenant, cela signifie que vous aurez à trouver des musiciens et que vous devrez assigner les tâches pour la décoration. »    
  
Lily et James acquiescèrent.   
  
« Et bien entendu, vous devrez y assister tout les deux, le préfet et la préfète en chef doivent ouvrir le bal. »  
  
Lily gémit fortement à cette précision.   
  
« Mais professeur, ne pourrais-je pas aider autrement, sans avoir à assister au bal? » demanda Lily.   
  
James la regarda avec étonnement.    
  
« Tu ne veux pas y aller? »  
  
« Non. » répondit simplement Lily en suppliant le professeur Dumbledore du regard.  
  
« Je suis désolé Mademoiselle Evans, mais vous devez y assister. »    
  
Il lui sourit.  Elle fronça les sourcils.   
  
« Dans ce cas, puis-je au moins y aller seule ou dois-je absolument trouver un cavalier? »  demanda-t-elle n'osant pas imaginer la réponse.  
  
« Non, je suppose que vous pouvez y aller seule. »  
  
Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement et retourna dans le salon réservé aux préfets.  Lorsqu'elle eut disparut derrière la porte, Dumbledore se tourna vers un James abasourdi.  
  
« C'est une si gentille fille. Les gens ne lui laissent pas la chance de s'épanouir alors, elle se replie sur elle-même.  Quel dommage. »  dit-il en souriant puis il  s'en retourna le long du corridor.  
  
James resta planté sur place et analysa ce que Lily et Dumbledore venaient de dire.  Dumbledore lui avait donné plusieurs indices à propos de la vraie Lily Evans.  Il était près du but.  Il sourit et ouvrit le portrait.  Il pénétra à l'intérieur.  Lily exposait déjà les plans aux autres préfets.  
  
« Je crois que l'une des journées à Pré-au-Lard devrait se tenir quelques jours avant Noël.  Ca permettra aux élèves d'acheter leurs cadeaux ou leurs robes pour la cérémonie de cet hiver. » dit Lily.   
  
Tous les préfets eurent un hoquet de surprise, principalement les filles, tandis que les garçons gémissaient.   Lily attendit patiemment que chuchotements à propos de qui irait avec qui s'éteignent avant de poursuivre.   
  
« Et la seconde sortie se tiendra quelque part ce printemps, de cette façon, les deux sorties seront suffisamment espacées.  Est-ce que ça te va James? Je suis désolée je ne t'ai pas consulté avant de me prononcer. »  
  
Elle le regarda et lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.  
  
« C'est parfait.  C'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais de toute façon. »  dit James en lui retournant son sourire.  
  
Les préfets regardèrent James et remarquèrent qu'il continuait de fixer Lily Evans, même si celle-ci avait déjà détourné le regard.  On aurait dit qu'il essayait de comprendre quelque chose.  
  
« Maintenant, à propos de la danse cet hiver, James et moi devons tout d'abord en discuter.  Alors, nous vous tiendrons au courant très bientôt lors d'une prochaine réunion.  Bien, je crois que cela met fin à la réunion d'aujourd'hui.  James, aurais-tu quelque chose à ajouter? »     
  
James pensa quelques instants avant de faire un signe négatif de la tête.  
  
« Ok.  Nous vous tiendrons au courant. »  
  
Les préfets se levèrent et quittèrent rapidement le salon afin d'aller partager avec leurs amis les nouvelles à propos de la danse.  Lily se tenait dos à la porte ainsi qu'à James, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il était resté.   Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle tomba nez à nez avec James et failli sauter au plafond.  
  
« Mon Dieu!   Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs! » dit-elle en portant une main sur sa poitrine.  
  
« Alors, allons-nous discuter à propos de la danse? »  demanda-il.  
  
« Hum.  Pas maintenant.  Comme tu as pu le constater avant l'arrivé des autres préfets, je suis exténuée. »  
  
Il lui sourit.  
  
« Que penses-tu à propos de demain, après le dernier cours de la journée?  On pourrait se rencontrer à la bibliothèque ou ailleurs. » Elle avait ajouté la dernière phrase en pensant que la bibliothèque serait un endroit trop publique pour être vus ensemble.  
  
« Ca me va. »    
  
Il se tourna pour quitter la pièce mais s'arrêta et se tourna à nouveau vers Lily.  
  
« Lily? » demanda-il.   
  
« Hmm? » répondit-elle depuis le foyer.  
  
« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas assister à la danse? » demanda-t-il très rapidement.  
  
Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.  
  
« Les danses ne servent qu'à causer plus de chagrin.  Tu y assistes avec quelqu'un que tu aimes bien mais qui ne t'aime pas en retour ou tu te retrouve soudainement victime d'une farce qui prend des proportions démesurées.  Les danses, c'est être obligé de passer du temps avec des gens qui passent leur temps à te mépriser.  Je m'y sens seulement mal à l'aise et non-désirée comme si je n'y étais pas à ma place. »  admit-elle avec difficulté.  
  
« Mais ce n'est pas vrai!  Tu es désirée. »  contredit James.  
  
« James, je ne fais pas partie du même cercle d'amis que toi.  Les choses sont quelques peu différentes pour May et moi-même. » dit-elle tristement. « Bien sûr que tu es désiré, tu es le gars le plus populaire de toute l'école.  Tu possèdes tout, ce que je n'ai pas, tu as tout, des amis, des gens qui t'aiment.  Moi, c'est le contraire, je n'ai que May et mes parents.  C'est tout ce que je possède. »  
  
« Tu as des amis qui t'aiment!  May, moi, Sirius, Rémus! Nous ne sommes pas tes amis? »  
  
« James. »  commença Lily. « Pourquoi veux-tu être ami avec moi? »  demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.  
  
« Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas? »  demanda-t-il.  « Je pense que tu es une personne fantastique, qui, sans bonne raison, a été négligée toute sa vie. »   
  
Lily soupira et passa devant James pour quitter la pièce qui était devenue soudainement étouffante, le feu était devenu d'une chaleur insupportable.  
  
James l'attrapa par le poignet.   
  
« Vas-tu au moins venir à Pré-au-Lard avec nous? »  
  
Lily leva les yeux.  
  
« Non »  
  
« Et pourquoi pas? »  
  
Elle soupira agacée par cette conversation.  
  
« Parce que je ne veux pas. »  
  
« Viendras-tu avec Sirius, Rémus et moi? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Non. »  
  
« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux y aller. »  
  
« Tu ne veux pas. »  dit-elle sur un ton plutôt sarcastique.   
  
« Que vas-tu faire sinon? »  
  
« Probablement quelque chose avec May. »  répondit Lily.  
  
« D'accord, mais tu viendras à la fête ensuite, n'est-ce pas ? »  insista-t-il.  
  
« James!  Je n'irai nulle part! Okay!  Je vais seulement aller à la danse parce que j'y suis obligée!  Bye, je te parlerai demain. »    
  
Et elle sauva hors de la pièce avant qu'il ne tente de la persuader encore une fois.  
  
James resta sur place un moment et fronça les sourcils.  Lily, sans s'en apercevoir, venait de lui donner un autre indice. 


	6. Préparation du temps des fêtes

**. : Avant de commencer : .**   
  
Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu cette histoire et ont eut la gentillesse de me laisser quelques commentaires.   Je suis heureuse que cela vous ait plut.  N'hésitez pas à me laisser quelques autres reviews.  
  
Merci encore et toujours à Kamala qui m'aide à corriger mes traductions.  
  
Et bien entendu, je ne possède absolument rien de tout cela. C'est l'œuvre de Potter25 et de J.K.Rowling.    
  
Et maintenant, un… deux… trois… lisez!  
  
  
  
  
**Chapitre 6 – Préparation du temps des fêtes**  
  
Le matin suivant, Lily se réveilla grâce à l'oreiller que May venait de lui lancer par la tête.  Elle ouvrit un œil et s'empara du projectile et le lança en direction de May.  
  
« Debout!  C'est jour de classe aujourd'hui! »  
  
Lily gémit et repoussa les couvertures.  
  
« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'avez-vous prévu pour le temps des fêtes cette année? »  
  
Lily lança un regard noir.  
  
« Un bal, des sorties à Pré-au-Lard et des soirées de fête. »    
  
A chacune de ses énumérations, Lily vit May se renfrogner un peu plus.   
  
« Attends qu'Alicia et Cindy entendent ça!  Je n'ose même pas y penser! »  
  
« Ouais, et le pire dans tout ça,  c'est que je dois assister au bal. C'est obligatoire!  May, pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire? »  
  
« Retouner chez toi pour les vacances. »  May sourit sournoisement.  
  
« Ouais, c'est vrai.  Je préfère être obligée d'aller danser. »  
  
« Oh je ne sais pas… Je crois que je préfèrerais endurer les excès de colère de Pétunia. »  
  
Lily grimaça.  
  
« Ne dit pas ça. » dit Lily.  
  
« Est-ce que… » May déglutit « tu dois être accompagnée? »   
  
« NON!  Dieu merci!  Je ne veux pas y aller.  Enfin… peut-être que je pourrais y aller et ouvrir le bal puis me sauver en douce?  J'imagine que personne ne s'apercevra de mon absence. »  dit Lily plein d'espoir.  
  
« Tu dois ouvrir le bal? » demanda May.  
  
« Ouais. »  répondit tranquillement Lily.  
  
« Avec qui? » May connaissait déjà la réponse mais elle préféra s'en assurer.  
  
« James. »  
  
May retrouva son souffle.  
  
« Ok.  Aucun problème alors.   Tu danses avec lui puis tu t'éclipse. »  
  
« Vas-tu venir? Je t'en pris! »  
  
« QUOI?  NON! »  
  
« May, S'IL TE PLAAAAAIIIIIT. » la pria Lily.  
  
« Non. »  
  
« S'il te plait! »  Elle se mit à genoux devant May et joignit les mains, elle leva les yeux vers son amie en lui faisant un air de chien battu.  « S'il te plait. » répéta-t-elle.  
  
« Non. »   
  
Dans un élan de désespoir, Lily agrippa les jambes de May.  
  
« S'IL TE PLAAAAAAAAIT!!!!!!!!!   JE T'EN PRIS, S'IL TE PLAIT. »  
  
May grimaça et tira un peu brusquement sur l'une des mèche de cheveux de Lily pour forcer son amie à la regarder.  
  
« D'accord.  MAIS on s'en va immédiatement après ta danse! Pigé? »  demanda May sèchement.  
  
« Oui. »  pleurnicha Lily.  May relâcha la poignée de cheveux.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que je ne fais pas pour mes amis! »   
  
Elle secoua la tête et quitta la chambre, laissant son amie mettre son uniforme scolaire.  Lorsque May arriva au bas de l'escalier, elle laissa échapper un soupir d'agacement.  
  
« Pourquoi vous trouvez-vous partout où nous allons? Est-ce que vous nous traquez? »   
  
Les trois garçons se retournèrent dans la direction de la voix et sourirent.  
  
« Oui, nous ne vivons que pour ça. »  blagua Sirius en lui offrant un sourire amusé et May se surprit à lui retourner son sourire mais elle se ravisa rapidement.  'Tout cela n'est qu'une plaisanterie'  se dit-elle mentalement.  
  
« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas encore descendus pour le petit-déjeuner et pour avoir vos horaires? »  demanda-t-elle en s'approchant d'eux.  
  
« On vous attendait. » répondit Sirius.  
  
« Où est Lily? » demanda James.  
  
May dû assimiler les deux phrases à la fois, nous attendre?  Où est Lily?  Du coup ses yeux se rétrécirent et elle avança plus près de James et Sirius.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que vous complotez vous deux? »  
  
« Quoi? »   
  
James et Sirius la regardèrent confus.  
  
« Ne me dites pas que faites tout cela de votre plein gré. » ajouta-t-elle.  
  
« Mais c'est le cas. »  répondit James.  Sirius approuva d'un signe de tête en regardant May d'un air implorant.  
  
« Si vous blessez Lily, je vous jure que je m'arrangerai pour vous arracher moi-même vos organes les plus précieux et que je le les donnerai au chien de Hagrid. »  
  
Les yeux de James s'élargirent.  
  
« Je n'ai pas l'intention de blesser Lily. »  dit-il sur la défensive.  May paraissait peu convaincue. « Je le jure. »  ajouta-t-il en signant une croix sur son cœur.  
  
« Ça vaudrait mieux pour toi. »  
  
Rémus retint un fou rire et s'assit sur le divan.  
  
« Eh bien, Lily est entrain de prendre sa douche et de s'habiller.  Vous pouvez descendre, ça risque de prendre un certain temps. »  
  
Ils acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers le portrait.    Avant de quitter, James jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.  
  
« Tu diras à Lily de ne pas oublier que nous devons nous rencontrer à la bibliothèque après les cours pour discuter du bal. » dit-il à May.  
  
Elle hocha affirmativement la tête.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily descendit les escaliers menant à la salle commune tout en tentant d'attacher ses cheveux en une queue de cheval.  
  
« Je suis désolée d'avoir été si longue.  Tu aurais pu descendre. »  
  
« Non, si j'étais descendue j'aurais probablement été prise pour m'asseoir avec les Maraudeurs. » dit May en se levant.  « Prête? »  
  
Lily arqua un sourcil.  
  
« Pourquoi aurais-tu eu à manger avec les Maraudeurs? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
« Parce qu'ils étaient ici et nous attendaient. »  dit May en fronçant les sourcils.  « Je crois qu'ils tentent vraiment de devenir nos amis, ou ils sont réellement de très bons acteurs. »    
  
Elle baissa les yeux, pensive avant de relever rapidement la tête pour regarder Lily.  
  
« Oh!  J'ai failli oublier.   James me fait dire de ne pas oublier votre rencontre de ce soir pour les préparatifs du bal. »  
  
« Oh.  Par chance qu'il m'y ait fait penser, j'avais complètement oublié. »  
  
« Ouais, hé bien allons-y! »  
  
Alors que les filles sortaient de la salle commune, et longeaient le corridor, elles se mêlèrent au flot habituel d'élèves qui se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leurs petits-déjeuner.   
  
Lily sentit qu'on lui tapait sur l'épaule.  Elle se retourna pour apercevoir les grands yeux bruns de Amos Diggory qui lui souriait joyeusement.  Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors que les élèves autour d'eux commencèrent à jaser tout bas.   May leur lança un regard menaçant alors qu'ils continuaient leur route.  
  
« Salut Lily, May, permettez que je vous accompagne pour le petit-déjeuner? »  May plissa les yeux pendant que Lily le regarda effarée.  
  
« Je suppose, si tu veux. »  dit précautionneusement Lily.    
  
Le beau Serdaigle leur sourit et passa un bras autour des épaules de Lily et l'autre bras autour des épaules de May.  
  
Les deux filles se raidirent et n'osant le regarder, elles regardèrent droit devant elle.  
  
'Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?'  se demanda Lily qui, maintenant plus que jamais, voulait redevenir invisible.  
  
Le visage de Lily était maintenant viré au rouge alors que May se sentait extrêmement mal-à-l'aise.   
  
  
_. : CHANGEMENT POINT DE VUE : .  
  
_Depuis son arrivée, James n'avait pas lâché l'entrée de la Grande Salle des yeux.  Il attendait l'arrivée d'une certaine petite tête rousse.  Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais depuis qu'il avait aperçu Lily endormie la nuit dernière près du feu dans le salon des préfets, il n'arrivait pas à la sortir de ses pensées. Il n'avait cessé de penser également à ce qu'elle lui avait dit à propos des bals et des autres événements à caractère social.  Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre mais comme elle le lui avait expliqué, il est vrai qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans la même situation qu'elle.   
  
La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit et James jeta machinalement un coup d'œil pour voir qui étaient les nouveaux arrivants.  Son estomac chavira et sa mâchoire tomba sous le choc.  Il donna un coup de coude à Sirius et fit un signe de tête en direction des portes.  
  
Lily et May venaient tout juste d'entrer dans la salle à dîner avec Amos Diggory, le plus grand coureur de jupons de Poudlard.  Ses bras étaient passés autour des épaules de Lily et de May qui souriaient nerveusement à l'une de ses paroles.  James pouvait voir que Lily voulait désespérément se sortir de là.   Il se remit du choc causé par leur arrivée et porta sa main vers sa bouche.  Sirius l'imita.  
  
« Lily! » cria James, les sourcils froncés.  Il agita la main à son intention.  
  
« May! »  cria à son tour Sirius.  
  
Les deux filles regardèrent dans leur direction mais semblèrent hésiter.  D'un côté, ils avaient l'opportunité de se sauver de se bouffon mais d'un autre côté Sirius et James ne souriaient pas et elles ignoraient si cela était bon ou mauvais signe.  Finalement, elles décidèrent qu'il valait mieux supporter la compagnie de James et de Sirius que celle d'Amos qui commençait à les inquiéter.  
  
« Désolée Amos, mais on doit y aller. »  dit May.   Elle lui fit un petit au-revoir de la main tout en se dirigeant vers les Maraudeurs.  Mais avant que Lily ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, il agrippa sa robe.  
  
« Vas-tu toi aussi t'asseoir avec les Maraudeurs? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Hum… Je crois. »  
  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table où les Maraudeurs et maintenant May étaient assis.  Celle-ci avait pris place près de Sirius et avait posée sa tête dans ses deux mains.   James qui était assis de biais avec Sirius s'était maintenant complètement retourné sur sa chaise et fixait Lily et Amos, particulièrement Amos.  
  
'Ceci devient tellement embarrassant.' pensa Lily.  
  
« Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas t'asseoir avec moi? »  demanda Amos en souriant.     
  
Elle le regarda un instant avant de faire un signe négatif de la tête.  
  
« Non, je dois discuter avec James à propos de nos obligations en tant que préfets en chef . »  
  
Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge après tout.  
  
« Tu dois discuter avec James? »  demanda-t-il calmement, on aurait presque dit qu'il était désappointé.   
  
« Ouais.  Hé bien, bye. »  
  
« Bye. »  
  
Et ils se dirigèrent vers leur table respective.  
  
Pendant tout ce temps, James n'avait pas lâché Lily des yeux et même une fois assise à ses côtés, Lily pouvait sentir son regard posé sur elle.  Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et lui sourit faiblement.  Cette fois, il ne lui rendit pas son sourire.   
  
« Qu'est-ce que voulait Diggory? »  demanda-t-il.  
  
« Je ne sais pas, que j'aille m'asseoir avec lui j'imagine. »  dit-elle calmement.  James semblait furieux.  
  
« Ne lui fais pas confiance Lily.  Tu ne le connais pas bien, c'est l'un des plus grand coureur de jupons de Poudlard.   Il sort avec une nouvelle fille chaque semaine et on a entendu dire qu'il profitait d'elles. »  dit James d'un air sérieux.  
  
Dumbledore s'arrêta à leur table pour remettre les nouvelles horaires des cours.  Il sourit en remettant l'horaire aux Maraudeurs, May et Lily.   Une fois son horaire en main, cette dernière se retourna vers James et lui jeta un regard amusé avant de répliquer.   
  
« James, je ne te connais pas davantage.   Dois-je te faire confiance? »  
  
 Il s'arrêta net et la regarda.  
  
« Tu peux me faire confiance. » murmura-t-il.  
  
« Vraiment?  Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que je peux?  Tout ceci pourrait bien être une énorme blague dont je ne comprends pas le sens! »  dit-elle tout en le fixant.    
  
Son visage se contorsionna sur le coup de la surprise.  
  
« Ce n'est pas une blague! Mais j'ignore ce que je peux dire pour te le prouver. »   
  
Sirius, Rémus, Peter et May assistaient silencieux à leur échange.  
  
Lily hocha la tête et sans rien ajouter, elle se leva.  
  
« Je vous verrai plus tard. »  marmonna-t-elle avant de se précipiter vers la sortie.  
  
« Lily! » appela James. « Lily attends! »  
  
« James, laisse-la tranquille. » dit May en se levant à son tour pour suivre Lily à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle.  
  
« Hé bien, ça c'est bien passé. » commenta Sirius sur un ton sarcastique.  
  
James fronça les sourcils et baissa le yeux pour fixer ses mains.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lorsque May put rattraper Lily, celle-ci agissait comme si tout était normal.  
  
« Lily est-ce que ça va? » lui demanda doucement May alors qu'elles continuaient leur chemin vers les donjons.    
  
« Bien sûr, pourquoi? » demanda Lily avec entrain.   
  
« Alors pourquoi as-tu dit ça à James? »  demanda May.   « Ce n'est pas comme si tu aimais Diggory ou quelque chose comme ça. »  
  
Lily soupira.   
  
« Je sais, c'est juste, je connais à peine ce type.  C'est vrai quoi, je le connais depuis quoi? Quelques semaines, à peine?  Devrait-il vraiment me dire en qui je dois avoir confiance?  Je ne le connais même pas suffisamment pour savoir si je lui fais confiance, c'est comme s'il essayait de m'enlever ma liberté. »  
  
« Je sais, cela a dû te faire un choc mais tu ne crois pas que tu as été un peu dure avec lui?  Je veux dire, il était sérieux Lily, Diggory est un coureur de jupons.  J'ai l'impression qu'il voulait juste te protéger. » dit May en observant la réaction de Lily.  
  
« Je sais, j'ai été un peu brusque. » Lily soupira bruyamment comme elles arrivaient au donjon où se tenait leur cours de potions.  « Je m'excuserai pendant le cours ou ce soir à la bibliothèque. »  
  
« Oh c'est vrai, tu es occupée ce soir.   Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire dans ce cas? »  
  
« Ce tu fais habituellement lorsque je vais à mes réunions de préfets. »  répondit Lily.  
  
« Je n'ai pas le goût de lire ce soir. »  May fronça les sourcils.  
  
« Passe la soirée avec Rémus et Sirius. » proposa sérieusement Lily.  
  
« Est-ce que tu plaisantes? Seraient-ils entrain de te faire ramollir? »   
  
« Ils semblent assez gentils… Je veux dire, on ne dirait pas qu'ils veulent nous blesser de façon intentionnelle alors, du moment qu'on reste prudentes. »   
  
« Ouais. »   
  
May leva les yeux au ciel mais intérieurement, elle considéra cette possibilité.  Elle savait que Lily disait la vérité.   
  
A ce moment, la cloche retentit annonçant la fin du petit-déjeuner.   Lily et May pénétrèrent dans la salle de classe.  Comme à leur habitude, elle prirent place à l'une des tables au fond de la classe là où elles seraient isolées du reste de la classe et passeraient inaperçues.  Tranquillement, les autres élèves commencèrent à remplir la salle.  Personne ne semblait remarquer les deux filles ou du moins, tout le monde prétendait ne pas les avoir remarqué.  May et Lily levèrent les yeux au ciel.  Cindy et Alicia venaient d'entrer dans le donjon et avaient pris place à la table devant la leur.  
  
« Je suis impatiente qu'ils arrivent Réserve ces quatre places!  Crois-tu que Sirius m'aime? » demanda Cindy en faisant tourner une longue mèche de ses cheveux blonds autour de son index et en mâchant bruyamment un morceau de gomme.  
  
 May fit un sourire narquois à Lily qui s'effaça lorsqu'elle fit une grimace aux bimbos.  
  
« Oh définitivement! » répondit Alicia en remuant sur son siège.  « Et à propos de James ?  Crois-tu? »  
  
« Assurément. »  
  
May plaça son index devant sa bouche et fit un son d'étranglement.  Lily sourit.  La salle de cours était maintenant remplie, les seuls étudiants encore manquants étaient bien entendu les Maraudeurs.  Cindy et Alicia avaient tout fait ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour leur réserver une place.  
  
« Désolée ces sièges sont réservés. » avait continuellement répété Cindy en faisant claquer sa gomme.  
  
Lily et May, toujours bien assis au fond de la classe, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire devant le côté pathétique de leurs personnalités.  Pourquoi étaient-elles toujours si désireuses d'être en compagnie des Maraudeurs?  Ca en devenait ridicule!  Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient des dieux ou quelques chose du genre, ils n'étaient que des êtres humains.  
  
La sonnerie annonçant le début des classe retentit et au même moment, la porte des donjons s'ouvrit et quatre garçons hors d'haleine accoururent à l'intérieur.  
  
« Désolé professeur. » souffla Sirius en se tenant les côtes.  James était plié en deux les mains appuyées sur ses genoux et essayait de reprendre son souffle.  Rémus et Peter respiraient bruyamment.  « Oublié… nos… livres… on a du…  aller… les chercher… » réussit à expliquer Sirius.  
  
Le professeur McKay regarda les garçons.  
  
« Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor. Asseyez-vous. »  
  
« Mais professeur, nous ne sommes pas en retard. »  dit Rémus.  
  
« Vous êtes arrivés quelques secondes après la cloche. »  
  
« M... » commença James.  
  
« Potter, si vous ajoutez quelque chose d'autre, ce sera 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor. »  
  
« Sirrriiiiuuuuussss! Viens t'asseoir ici ! »  roucoula Cindy.   Sirius la regarda avec dédain.  
  
« Sirrriiiiuuuuussss! » se moqua May tout bas.  Lily qui avait très bien entendu son amie, éclata d'un rire plus sonore qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.  
  
Rémus et James tournèrent la tête et fixèrent directement Lily.  
  
« Lils. » dit gentiment James alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table du fond.  
  
« Lils? Qui est Lils? »  questionna stupidement Alicia. « Jammmeessssssss! Où vas-tu? » dit-elle en faisant la moue.  
  
Sirius leva les yeux en souriant et suivit James à leur table.  Rémus et Peter les suivirent.  
  
« Heyyyy!!!!!   Les gaaaaaarrrrsssss!  Revenez!  Pourquoi vous assoyez-vous avec elles? Ce ne sont que des perdantes! »  leur lança Cindy visiblement mécontente.   
  
James se retourna brusquement et leur jeta un regard qui aurait pu geler le Sahara.  
  
« Peut-être parce qu'elles sont nos amies et que nous apprécions vraiment leur compagnie. » répliqua James en prenant place aux côtés de Lily.  
  
« James, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'assois ici? » murmura Lily du coin des lèvres.   
  
« Parce que j'en ai envie.  Écoute Lily, je sais que nous ne nous connaissons vraiment que depuis quelques mois mais si tu voulais bien me laisser une chance, j'aimerais vraiment apprendre à mieux te connaître. »  
  
Surprise, Lily regarda son profil.  « Pourquoi? »  
  
« Parce que petite Lily, tu l'intrigues.  De plus toi et May n'êtes pas des blondes sans cervelles comme certaines personnes que je pourrais nommer. » dit Sirius en se glissant entre May et Lily.   May protesta bruyamment mais ce fut en vain.  Sirius fit un signe de tête dans la direction des deux blondes en colère qui les fixaient avec un dégoût apparent.   
  
« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles me regardent comme ça? »  demanda Lily.  
  
« Elles sont jalouses. »  répondit James en lui souriant.  
  
« Évidemment qu'elles le sont!  Regarde-toi Lils, tu es magnifique.  Quelle fille ne serait pas jalouse? »  dit Sirius dans un sourire.  James approuva Sirius d'un signe de tête et sourit à Lily qui se mit à rougir.  
  
« Es-tu jaloux de Lily, Sirius? »  ajouta May qui venait d'embarquer dans la conversation.  
  
Les six rirent.  
  
« Mince, je ne voulais pas le dire à tout le monde, depuis combien de temps es-tu au courant? » Dit Sirius avec une fausse voix haut-perchée. « Je ne peux tout simplement pas entrer dans sa robe à cause de ma taille, et mes seins sont trop petits, oh oui, bien sûr, tu ne peux pas avoir toujours ce que tu veux. »  
  
May leva les yeux au ciel et frappa son bras par espièglerie.  
  
Il porta rapidement sa main à l'endroit où elle l'avait frappé et fit mine d'avoir été blessé.  
  
« Nom d'un chien, femme ! »  
  
« Oh la ferme. »    
  
« VOTRE ATTENTION JE VOUS PRIS ! » le professeur McKay avait élevé la voix pour capté l'attention des élèves.  Les six adolescents levèrent les yeux tout comme le reste de la classe.  
  
« Aujourd'hui, nous travaillerons en équipe.  Je vais jumeler chacun de vous avec un autre élève et vous préparerez une potion de vérité.  La potion que je vous ferai préparer n'est pas très forte, il s'agit d'une version plus faible mais légale de la potion de vérité.  La préparation n'est pas très compliquée.  Vous trouverez les directives au tableau et, pendant les prochaines 45 minutes, je me promènerai parmi vous pour vérifier l'évolution de votre potion.  Les 15 dernières minutes de cours seront réservées pour essayer votre potion sur votre partenaire. Les effets devraient durer de 10 à 15 minutes.  Pendant cette période, vous demanderez à votre partenaire certaines questions de circonstances, c'est-à-dire des questions qui ne risquent pas de l'embarrasser.  Demandez-lui son nom, l'endroit où il demeure, ce genre de choses.  S'il tente de mentir, ses yeux s'illumineront.  Maintenant, pour les équipes… »  Elle ouvrit son cahier de notes et commença à énumérer les différentes équipes.  « Rogue, Mullet; Smith, Verde; Lupin, Pettigrew; Thomas, Venado; Black, Delfin; Medlin, Durcheck; Potter, Evans. »    
  
Lily cessa d'écouter.  Elle regarda James qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents et lui fit un faible sourire en retour.  
  
Elle se tourna vers May pour voir comment elle s'accommodait de cet arrangement forcé et Lily ne put s'empêcher de ricaner bêtement en apercevant May qui tentait de repousser Sirius de ses cheveux.  Celui-ci tenait fermement une mèche de ses cheveux et ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher sa prise.  Elle tapa sur ses mains pour les éloigner, devenant rouge à force de se débattre.  Mais sans succès, Sirius refusait toujours de la laisser aller.  May décida donc de combattre le feu par le feu. Elle agrippa à son tour une poignée des cheveux du jeune homme et tira jusqu'à ce que Sirius laisse échapper un cri de douleur et qu'il daigne enfin lâcher ses cheveux.   
  
« Ok! Ok, pitié! » cria Sirius.  
  
May émit un petit rire démoniaque.  
  
« Allez, viens Sirius. » dit-elle en tirant Sirius par les cheveux jusqu'à leur chaudron.  
  
« Ahh...  Doucement femme! Ces cheveux sont précieux tu sais! »  
  
Lily entendit rire derrière elle et se retourna, James se tordait de rire.  
  
« Je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un se batailler avec Sirius et réussir à avoir le dessus.  A part moi bien entendu. » plaisanta James.  Rémus l'entendit et rit.  
  
« C'est vrai Cornedrue. » Rémus hocha la tête. « Sirius gagne toujours.  Habituellement, les autres en ont peur.  Je crois bien qu'il s'agit d'une première. »  plaisanta Rémus.  
  
« Bien, alors si on commençait. »  James attrapa la manche de la robe de Lily et la conduisit jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait son chaudron.  
  
Lily commença à sortir les ingrédients nécessaires à la potions et les plaça méthodiquement devant elle.  De cette façon, elle savait qu'elle quantité de chaque ingrédient elle devait utiliser.  Elle versa dans le chaudron bouillonnant deux onces de salive de dragon et une once de bave de crapaud pendant de James, grimaçant de dégoût, s'affairait à couper les limaces en de tous petits morceaux gluants.  Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
  
« Quoi? » demanda-t-il en lui souriant.  
  
« Rien. » Dit-elle en souriant mais en regardant dans le chaudron alors qu'elle remuait la mixture comme le disait la recette.   
  
« Quoi? » demanda-t-il à nouveau.  
  
« C'est juste que je ne suis pas habituée à voir le gros méchant James Potter être écoeuré par le fait de découper des limaces. »  blagua-t-elle.  
  
« Hey! »  dit-il en riant.  «Essaies de couper ces choses là, c'est dégoûtant. Elles sont gluantes et dégoûtantes et regardes-les. » Il prit le contenant dans lequel étaient enfermées les repoussantes et gluantes créatures.  
  
« Je ne veux pas. »  ricana-t-elle en levant sa main pour repousser le récipient en question.  
  
« Regarde, tu ne les apprécies pas plus que moi!   C'est moi le plus courageux ici pour affronter les grosses méchantes limaces. »    
  
Lily pouffa de rire et James sourit au son de ce rire qu'il appréciait de plus en plus.  
  
« Ah oui?  Laisse-moi la place. »    
  
Elle le poussa doucement pour prendre sa place devant les limaces et empoigna le couteau déjà gluant.  Lentement, elle se mit à émincé de nouveaux morceaux de limaces tout en souriant à James.  
  
« Ok, mais est-ce tu oserais en toucher une? »  demanda James.  Il vit son sourire s'estomper.  
  
Lily jeta un coup d'œil au pied de la table.  A côté du récipient contenant les limaces, elle remarqua la bouteille de savon que les élèves devaient utiliser pour se laver les mains après avoir préparé leur potion.   Elle plongea une main dans le contenant cylindrique et en retira son poing bien fermé qui était maintenant couvert du savon à l'apparence gluante.  Elle lui fit un petit sourire démoniaque.  Ses yeux s'agrandirent, en avait-elle réellement touché une?  
  
Soudain, elle attrapa la main de James de sa main visqueuse et chaude et enduit sa paume ainsi que ses doigts de la substance visqueuse.  Au moment où sa main toucha la sienne, James ressentit un immense choc électrique courir le long de son bras et se propager dans tout le reste de son corps.  
  
Il eut le souffle coupé et retira rapidement sa main de la sienne.  Les rires de Lily redoublèrent.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle?» hurla-t-il. « Ma main est couverte de glue de limace! »  
  
Sirius et May levèrent les yeux depuis leur chaudron pour voir ce qui s'était passé.  
  
« Ce qu'il y a de si drôle, c'est que cette glue de limace dont tu es si élégamment couvert, n'est rien d'autre que du savon pour les mains. » gloussa Lily. Le visage de James s'éclaira d'un sourire amusé.  «Dans ce cas… » Il leva sa main et étendit le savon visqueux sur le visage de Lily ainsi que dans son cou.   Lily tenta de le repousser mais elle riait trop fort pour arriver à quelque chose.  
  
« Arrête! »  hurla-t-elle en riant.  Elle repoussa sa main loin d'elle.  
  
Une seconde décharge électrique parcouru son bras.  
  
« Ok. »  Sa main retomba le long de son corps.  
  
Il redevint soudainement sérieux et retourna à la préparation de la potion, un large sourire sur les lèvres.  Lily gloussa alors qu'il souriait en ajoutant les limaces au reste de la potion.  
  
Sirius regardait attentivement son ami, il était entrain de flirter avec Lily Evans et avait soudainement arrêter.  Il connaissait suffisamment James pour savoir que ça ne lui ressemblait pas.  James n'avait pas l'habitude de flirter ainsi et à bien y penser, Sirius n'arrivait pas à se souvenir à quand remontait la dernière fois.  Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, il commençait à vraiment, mais vraiment apprécier Lily Evans et il avait peur de se l'admettre.  Il avait immédiatement reculé lorsqu'elle lui avait dit d'arrêter, ayant sans doute eut peur qu'elle ne s'enfuit, ce qui aurait ressemblé à Lily Evans.  Sirius sourit à son ami.   
  
Il se retourna vers May qui était également entrain de les épier en souriant.  Elle avait une expression rêveuse gravée sur son visage mais lorsqu'elle capta le regard de Sirius, celle-ci disparue aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.  Elle détourna rapidement la tête et ses longs cheveux retombèrent sur son visage.  Cela l'embellissait, du moins, c'est ce que pensait Sirius.   
  
_. : PLUS TARD DANS LA SOIRÉE, A LA BIBLIOTHÈQUE : .  
  
_Lily était assise à l'une des grandes table et attendait patiemment.  Elle avait décidé de feuilleter un livre volumineux pour la tenir occupée en attendant que James arrive.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, James fit éruption dans la bibliothèque.  Ses cheveux étaient relevés de manière excentrique et il portait une chemise moldue bleue marine à longues manches, faisant ressortir ses yeux bleus derrière ses lunettes et qui mettait en valeur l'admirable tonus de ses muscles. Il portait également, une paire de jeans légèrement bouffants. Il souriait joyeusement et Lily dû se l'admettre, il était tout simplement irrésistible.  Pas étonnant que toutes les filles se le disputaient.    
  
« Hey Lils! » dit-il avec entrain comme il prenait place à côté d'elle.  
  
Elle sorti brusquement de sa rêverie et admira ses magnifiques yeux bleus.   
  
« Hey James. »  
  
« Désolé, suis-je en retard? »  Il fronça les sourcils.  Lily jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et remarqua qu'il était plutôt cinq minutes en avance.  
  
« Non. »  dit-elle étonnée.  Elle se serait attendue à ce qu'effectivement il soit en retard.  « Tu es cinq minutes en avance. »  
  
« Parfait!  Si on commençait. »  Il lui sourit et se pencha légèrement au dessus de la table en la regardant.  « Tu as des idées? »  
  
Elle rit doucement avant de sortir son cahier de notes et sa plume.  
  
« Ouais, j'ai pensé que la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard pourrait être le 19 décembre parce que c'est une semaine avant le bal Noël et ça donnerait l'occasion à tout le monde de magasiner pour leur robe, leurs cadeaux et tout le reste. »  
  
James approuva d'un signe de tête.  
  
« Ça me semble bien.  Hum… pour le bal, est-ce que ça sera pour les quatrième années et plus? »  
  
Lily acquiesça.  
  
« Ça a toujours été ainsi.  Je pense que les plus jeunes risquent d'être un peu immatures pour un bal. »  
  
James acquiesça et reprit place sur sa chaise.  
  
« Maintenant, tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire c'est de déterminer quels seront les préfets qui s'occuperont de la musique, des décorations et de la nourriture. »  marmonna Lily en se frottant les yeux.    
  
Elle se pencha pour fouiller dans son sac et en ressortit la liste des préfets.  Elle parcouru la liste où était inscrit les noms de deux préfets pour chaque maison soit Kayla Rebbons et Jeff Honeyburg de Serdaigle; Hannah Dwarts et Mimi Prenger de Poufsouffle; Severus Snape et Natalie Venger de Serpentard et pour terminer Dean Year et Nancy Trinity de Gryffondor.  Elle plaça le parchemin devant James et commença à prendre des notes.  
  
« Que penses-tu de Mimi et Kayla pour la musique, ils ne vont pas choisir de la merde. » suggéra James.  
  
« Ok, et de toute façon, ils devront nous demander si nous sommes d'accord avec leur choix. Et ça vaut pour tous les préparatifs, musique, nourriture, décorations.  »  lui remémora Lily.  
  
« Oh, c'est vrai.  C'est bon pour nous alors. »  
  
Lily gloussa.  
  
« Ça va être une fête 'James et Lily'!  Yea! »  
  
Lily rit de nouveau et se pencha au dessus du parchemin.  
  
« Ok » Elle soupira.  « Que penses-tu de Rogue et de Nathalie pour la nourriture?  Ça nous fera moins de contact avec eux. » suggéra Lily.  
  
« Ça me va du moment que je n'ai pas à les voir. »  marmonna James.  
  
« Donc, il reste Jeff, Dean, Nancy et Hannah pour les décorations. » dit Lily.  « Ils devraient s'en tirer.   Est-ce qu'on a tout réglé? »  
  
« Je pense que oui.  Donc, réunion après le souper? » demanda James.  
  
« Oui, je pense que oui. »  
  
« Alors, allons-y. »  
  
Ils marchèrent vers la sortie de la bibliothèque en silence.  Lily se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise lorsque James ne disait mot alors pour y remédier, elle dit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.  
  
« Alors, quand est-ce que tu comptes tenir les qualifications pour l'équipe de Quidditch? » demanda-t-elle.   
  
James, amusé,  baissa les yeux vers elle.  
  
« Probablement la semaine prochaine, pourquoi?  Tu veux t'essayer? »  la taquina-t-il.  
  
Lily rougit. « Non. »  
  
« Pourquoi pas? Tu devrais.  Tu aimes voler n'est-ce pas? » demanda James en fixant la rouquine.  
  
Une expression rêveuse s'installa sur son visage.  « Oui, j'adore voler. »  
  
« Mais tu as peur qu'on te fasse tomber de ton balai? » demanda James.   
  
« Oui. »  Lily baissa les yeux.  
  
« Laisse-moi te poser une question.  Qu'est-ce qui te plait tant dans le fait de voler? »  
  
James la regarda et attendit sa réponse.  Elle sourit.  
  
« Le fait que tu peux décrocher de la réalité, c'est le seul endroit où tu peux laisser tes inquiétudes au sol et ne penser qu'au vent qui te balaye les cheveux.  Dans un sens, c'est un échappatoire. »   
  
Lily soupira et le regarda.  Sa bouche était grande ouverte et il la regardait hébété.  
  
Elle venait tout juste de résumé ce que James ressentait lorsqu'il jouait au Quidditch; elle lui donnait plus de sens. Tout était totalement apparenté à lui.  
  
« J'aimerais tellement avoir mon propre balai pour pouvoir aller voler quand ça me plaît, juste comme ça. »  Elle fronça les sourcils.   
  
« Tu sais quoi?  Tu viens aux qualifications la semaine prochaine, pour regarder. »  ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit l'expression de son visage changer.  « Et après la partie, je te laisserai voler sur mon balai. »  Les yeux de Lily s'illuminèrent avec enthousiasme.  
  
« Tu n'as pas un Comet 360? » demanda Lily.  
  
James sourit. « Ouais. »  
  
« Oh mon Dieu, merci! »   
  
Elle se tourna vers lui et le serra brièvement dans ses bras.   James fut pris au dépourvu par une telle réaction . Il pensa que son cœur avait cessé de battre et qu'il ne pourrait plus respirer.  Avant même qu'il ait pu songer à glisser ses bras autour de sa taille, elle avait briser l'étreinte.   
  
Il sourit, le visage illuminé alors qu'il suivait une Lily toute excitée qui entrait dans la Grande Salle.  
  
Le souper passa rapidement.  James parla peu se contenant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête ou de sourire chaque fois que Sirius ou quiconque s'adressait à lui.  Ils finirent par conclurent qu'il était dans une grande réflexion et le laissèrent tranquille.    
  
Lorsque Lily et lui annoncèrent qu'il y aurait une réunion de préfets, tous les préfets présents quittèrent leur table et suivirent les deux préfets en chef à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle.  
  
Ils pénétrèrent dans le salons des préfets.  Lily et James allèrent droit au but.  
  
Lily commença par expliquer aux autres préfets les plans émis pour le bal.  James l'étudiait; la façon dont parlait avec ses mains lorsqu'elle désirait mettre l'emphase sur un point précis,  ou la manie d'enrouler une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt et de se mordre la lèvre inférieur lorsqu'elle était nerveuse. Elle était magnifique.  Il l'admirait toujours lorsque Lily le rappela à l'ordre.  Elle le regarda curieusement.  
  
Il toussota et reporta son attention sur le parchemin qui se trouvait devant lui.  Il commença à lire qui allait travailler avec qui.  Lorsqu'il releva les yeux pour constater la réaction générale, toutes les préfètes fixaient Lily qui, ignorant complètement ce qu'elles pouvaient bien regarder comme cela, remuait mal à l'aise.   Puis, il se rendit compte que Jeff lui souriait sciemment alors que Rogue affichait un sourire narquois,  ce qui déconcerta James plus qu'autre chose.   
  
Lorsqu'il eu fini, Lily reprit de nouveau la parole, mais elle était beaucoup plus calme.  
  
« Pour terminer, la première sortie/fête à Pré-au-Lard se tiendra le 19 décembre.  Donc, vous ferez le message dans vos maisons respectives que les troisième années et plus peuvent participer, les deuxième et premières sont encore trop jeunes. »   
  
Lily jeta un coup d'œil à James.  
  
« Est-ce tout? »  demanda-t-elle.  
  
« Ouep.  Vous pouvez y aller. »  dit James.  
  
Lorsque tout le monde eut quitter la pièce, Lily se retourna vers James.  
  
« Et James, pour ce qui est de la petite fête après Pré-au-Lard, je n'aime pas avoir à te demander ça, mais est-ce que tu pourrais, avec l'aide des autres Maraudeurs, te charger de la nourriture?  Je m'occuperai de la bièraubeurre. »  
  
Il lui sourit.   
  
« A votre service Dame Lily, aucun problème.  Tu viendras alors? »  
  
Lily l'examina un moment avant de répondre.   
  
« Ouais, mais seulement à Pré-au-Lard.  Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix n'est-ce pas?  Je dois trouver une robe pour le bal et je dois bien aller quelque part pour trouver la bièraubeurre. »  
  
« Mais tu n'assistera pas à la fête? »  demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
« Probablement que non. »  
  
« Je ne comprends toujours pas. »  
  
Lily secoua la tête et reporta son regard vers le sol.  
  
« Est-ce que tu y vas avec May? »  
  
« Oui, elle m'a dit que puisque j'étais forcée d'assister au bal, qu'elle m'y accompagnerait.  Donc, on doit trouver de nouvelles robes. »    
  
Elle fit une pause et le silence s'installa entre eux.  James fixa ses yeux.  Jamais il n'avait vu d'yeux aussi magnifique que les siens.  Si elle avait vraiment voulu avoir un cavalier, elle aurait pu en trouver un dans l'espace d'un battement de cœur.  Tout ce qu'il espérait c'était que ce ne fut pas Amos Diggory.  Jamais il n'aurait laissé Lily, l'angélique Lily être blessée par un tel trou-du-cul.    
  
« Bien, je te verrai demain.  Bonne nuit James. » dit-elle tirant James de ses pensées.  
  
Il lui sourit.  « 'Nuit Lily. »  
  
Elle sourit à son tour et quitta la pièce pour retourner à la tour de Gryffondor.  
  
Lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue, James laissa tomber sa tête entre ses deux main et la secoua.  Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait?  Il semblait incapable de sortir Lily Evans de ses pensées.   Il souhaita intérieurement que cela ne soit dû qu'au fait qu'il soit heureux qu'elle s'ouvre enfin à lui mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas la bonne raison.  Il soupira bruyamment.  
  
Il releva la tête et commença à se diriger vers la tour de Gryffondor pour aller se coucher lui aussi.  
  
Il tomba endormi immédiatement après avoir déposé sa tête sur son oreille.  Cette nuit-là, il fit de doux rêves à propos d'une certaine tête rousse. 

  
  



	7. Les qualifications de Quidditch

**. : Avant de commencer : .**   
  
Encore une fois, merci à tout ceux qui ont lu cette histoire.  Merci également à Aelydia, jade, Tiffany, Melepha, loo et Wynzar  et ont eut la gentillesse de me laisser quelques commentaires. Merci et merci.  J'adore savoir ce que vous pensez!  Alors n'hésitez surtout pas…   
  
Merci encore et toujours à Kamala qui m'aide à corriger mes traductions.  
  
Et bien entendu, je ne possède absolument rien de tout cela. L'histoire originale vient de Potter25 et les personnages de J.K.Rowling.   
  
Et maintenant, un… deux… trois… lisez!  
  
  
  
**Chapitre 7 – Les qualifications de Quidditch**

La journée des qualifications de Quidditch était enfin arrivée!  Lily avait grand peine à dissimuler l'excitation qui s'était emparée d'elle.  Elle avait très hâte de pouvoir voler sur le balai de James et l'attente devenait de plus en plus insupportable.    Durant la dernière semaine, elle avait voulu s'assurer deux fois plutôt qu'une qu'il avait bel et bien l'intention de tenir sa promesse.  Elle lui avait donc posé nerveusement la question à plusieurs reprises durant les repas et entre chaque cours.  Chaque fois, il lui avait répondu en lui souriant et en hochant la tête et chaque fois elle avait exigée une réponse laquelle se résumait à un éclat de rire et un rapide 'naturellement, Fleur de Lys' de la part de James.  Elle pouvait alors aller jusqu'à imaginer le vent froid dans ses cheveux et les agréables pensées qui lui viendraient à l'esprit lorsque, complètement libre, elle volerait tout autour du terrain de Quidditch.  
  
Elle sourit malgré elle.  Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas fait pour posséder son propre balai!  
  
Lily failli sauter au plafond lorsque May éternua bruyamment à ses côtés.  Apparemment, elle s'était mise à rêvasser tout éveillée.   
  
Ce n'était vraiment pas étonnant qu'elle ne puisse obtenir de A en histoire de la magie. Le professeur Binns radotait à propos de Dieu sait quoi et la plupart des élèves ne portaient pas attention ou dormaient tranquillement le nez dans leurs livres.  
  
Lily fit tournoyer son crayon dans sa main et fixa le vide devant elle.  
  
Le professeur Binns ne semblait pas se soucier outre mesure du manque d'attention de ses élèves.  Sa classe était atrocement ennuyeuse, c'était la pire de toutes.  
  
Lily repoussa ses cheveux roux derrière ses épaules et se mit à taper nerveusement du pied.   Elle humecta ses lèvres et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre-bracelet moldue.  Il ne restait plus que trente secondes avant la fin du cours.  Elle referma rapidement son livre et entreprit de ranger ses choses dans son sac.  
  
La cloche sonna enfin coupant court l'un des interminables exposés du professeur Binns.  Lily et May balancèrent leurs sacs d'école sur leurs épaules et se précipitèrent vers la sortie le plus rapidement possible.  
  
« Ugh! Cette classe est n'est rien d'autre que l'enfer pur et dur, j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout juste échappé à l'enfer. » chigna May.  
  
Lily rit tout en ralentissant le pas.   Il ne leur restait plus qu'un cours avant qu'elle puisse enfin aller voler!  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  Qu'est-ce qui te rend de si bonne humeur? »  demanda May en voyant son expression.  
  
Lily, sans s'en rendre compte, s'était mise à sourire à l'idée d'aller voler.  
  
« Oh, je vais voler sur le balai de James ce soir. » dit joyeusement Lily.  
  
« Est-ce que tu as une idée… » May lui jeta un coup d'œil alarmé « … de la raison pour laquelle il te laisse voler sur son balai? »   
  
« Hé bien, les qualifications pour l'équipe de Quidditch ont lieux ce soir et je lui ai dit à quel point j'aimais voler mais que je n'avais pas mon propre balai et il m'a offert de me prêter le sien si j'acceptais d'assister aux qualifications. »  
  
May sourit et se tourna vers Lily.  « Est-ce que je peux venir aussi?  Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire ce soir. »  
  
« Bien sur, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas. »  Lily sourit et reprit sa marche.  
  
« Hey Fleur de Lys! May! »  lança une voix grave derrière eux.  Lily et May s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent dans cette direction.  
  
James, Sirius, Rémus et Peter tentaient de se faufiler parmi la masse d'élèves pour les rejoindre.  Lily regarda May et remarqua que ses lèvres s'étaient étirées en un énorme sourire.   Lily sourit à son tour et reporta son attention vers les garçons  
  
« Hey les gars. »  répondirent-elles lorsque les garçons arrivèrent à leur hauteur.  
  
« Les filles, pourquoi vous êtes-vous sauvées du cours de Binns comme si le diable lui-même était à vos trousses? »  demanda Sirius.   
  
« Hé bien, ce cours pourrait être considéré comme étant l'enfer maintenant, non ? »  dit May.   
  
Les autres acquiescèrent.  
  
« Est-ce que ça vous dérange si on marche avec vous pour se rendre au cours de métamorphose? » demanda James.  
  
« Non. »  répondit doucement Lily en rougissant légèrement.  James sourit et commença à marcher le long du corridor à ses côtés.  
  
« Alors Lily, tu viens toujours assister aux qualifications de Quidditch ce soir n'est-ce pas? »  demanda James un large sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Lily le regarda étonnée.  « As-tu réellement besoin de le demander? »    
  
James rit intérieurement.  Ils continuèrent leur chemin, le reste du groupe était maintenant derrière eux.   
  
« Est-ce que tu sais à quelle heure arriver? »  demanda James au moment où il baissait les yeux sur la magnifique tête rousse.  
  
« Les essais commencent à 7h30! » chantonna Lily.  
  
James rit intérieurement et approuva d'un signe de tête.  Elle était une personne si unique, tellement différente et il aimait ça.  Ce n'était pas comme avec toutes les autres filles qui ne pensaient qu'aux vêtements et aux garçons.  Cette beauté avait une dimension plus profonde.   Il avait plus de points communs avec elle.   
  
« Ouep. »  
  
Il y eut un éclata de rire derrière eux et Lily et James se retournèrent pour voir ce qui se passait.  Sirius marchait aux côtés de May, un bras autour de ses épaules et elle ne faisait aucun effort pour le repousser.  En fait, elle était actuellement plutôt souriante, rouge tomate, mais souriante.   Sirius riait.  Rémus et Peter lancèrent un coup d'œil à James et Lily et tous semblèrent partager le même étonnement.  
  
« Ok alors.   Pas la peine de se poser de questions »  dit James en se retournant.   
  
« Tant mieux parce que de toute façon, je ne t'aurais rien dit Cornedrue. »  dit Sirius en souriant joyeusement.  
  
Lily se retourna en même temps que James et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  May semblait devenir plus chaleureuse envers les Maraudeurs et particulièrement envers Sirius.  Elle s'ouvrait enfin un peu à quelqu'un autre que Lily ou ses grand-parents et cela rendait Lily on ne peut plus heureuse.  Mais maintenant, Lily ne savait plus si cela était vraiment bon ou non car May avait la réputation de prendre peur et de se sauver chaque fois qu'elle devenait trop proche de quelqu'un.  Elle espérait que cette fois les choses seraient différentes.  Elle espérait également que Sirius ne fasse rien de stupide qui pourrait l'inciter à se replier encore une fois sur elle-même.  Elle marcha aux côtés de James jusqu'à la classe de métamorphose sans réaliser à quel point ils étaient près l'un de l'autre ni même que James avait posé sa main au creux de son dos.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
7h30 sonna enfin.   Lily et May étaient assises, bien emmaillotées, dans les estrades longeant le terrain de Quidditch. Elles pouvaient apercevoir au sol près des vestiaires,  plusieurs étudiants de Gryffondor emmitouflés dans leurs capes attendant le début des essais.  
  
« Où sont-ils? » demanda May agacée. « Il commence à faire froid. »  
  
« Normal, on est en octobre. »  dit Lily.  
  
« Oui, je sais cela. » répliqua sarcastiquement May.  
  
« Tu peux retourner à l'intérieur du château si tu le désires.  Mais moi je reste, je ne veux pas manquer ma chance de pouvoir voler. »  dit Lily sérieusement.  
  
« Non, je reste avec toi. » dit May en resserrant sa veste autour d'elle.  
  


Lily sourit.  Elle savait que l'une des raisons qui forçait May à rester malgré le froid était qu'elle désirait lui tenir compagnie mais elle savait également que l'autre raison était pour pouvoir regarder évoluer un certain batteur de l'équipe.   
  
A ce moment précis, la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit et les sept joueurs de l'équipe sortirent sur leurs balais.  Lily regarda la silhouette miniature de James s'adresser aux aspirants qui désiraient faire l'équipe.  Ses cheveux désordonnés étaient, grâce au vent qui s'était levé, encore plus désordonnés.  Lily regarda les élèves se séparer en plusieurs groupes, et les poursuiveurs ainsi que les batteurs prirent tous les élèves qui voulaient essayer la position à laquelle ils jouaient. Les seules postes ouverts étaient pour un batteur et un poursuiveur. Il fut décidé que Sirius s'occuperait des essais pour le poste de batteur alors que Andrea McCormick et Dana Whiten s'occuperaient du poste de poursuiveur.  
  
  
_ . : SUR LE TERRAIN : .  
  
_James parcourut les estrades du regard à la recherche d'une tête rousse.  Il ne pouvait la voir.  'Elle a pourtant dit qu'elle viendrait.'  Pensa-t-il visiblement désappointé.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »  Demanda Sirius à James en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.  
  
« Rien du tout. » mentit James.  « Allez, retourne à l'entraînement. »   
  
Puis, il enfourcha son balai et s'envola.  Le vent lui ébouriffa les cheveux et il se sentit immédiatement à son aise.  Il adorait voler.   
  
Quelque chose attira son attention et il dirigea son regard vers les estrades.  C'était elle en compagnie de  May.  Il sourit et descendit pour les rejoindre.  
  
« Hey, vous êtes venues!  Je me suis inquiété pendant un instant. » dit James en arrivant près d'elles.  Il atterrit près de Lily et sauta en bas de son balai.  Il prit place à ses côtés.  
  
« Um… James, tu n'aurais pas à superviser les qualifications ou quelques choses comme ça? »  demanda Lily.  
  
« Non, les batteurs et les poursuiveurs se chargent de ça.  Moi, je regarde et je vois qui est le meilleur.  Ensuite, Sirius me dit selon lui qui a été le meilleur puis les poursuiveurs font la même chose. Après avoir entendu tout le monde, je prends ma décision en fonction de ce qui m'a été dit et de ce que j'ai pu voir. »  expliqua James tout en regardant un deuxième année éviter un cognard que Sirius lui avait envoyé.  
  
« Oh, ça semble… hum… difficile »   
  
James rit intérieurement.   
  
« Ouais, je veux dire, je me sens toujours mal d'annoncer aux participants qu'ils ne feront pas parti de l'équipe.  Ils semblent toujours si désappointés. »  
  
« Je peux très bien m'imaginer. » dit Lily. « Est-ce que je peux voir ton balai? » s'exclama Lily en changeant soudainement de sujet.  
  
James ricana doucement et lui tendit son balai.   Elle le prit et le déposa sur ses genoux.  Elle l'admira.  
  
« May, regarde un peu le manche de ce balai! » dit Lily en donnant un petit coup de coude à son amie.  Pas de réponse, ses yeux étaient fixés sur un certain joueur de Quidditch.  « MAY! »  cria Lily.  
  
May se détourna vivement et fixa Lily.  Lily grimaça et répéta ce qu'elle avait dit quelques instants plutôt.  « Regarde-moi le manche de ce balai. »  
  
« Est-ce le balai de James? »  demanda stupidement May.  
  
« Oui May. Où étais-tu pendant les cinq dernières minutes? »  la taquina gentiment Lily en observant May prendre une teinte rosée.  
  
Elle décida de laisser son amie tranquille et se retourna vers James.  Elle lui redonna délicatement le balai.  
  
« Merci. »  
  
« C'est rien. » dit James en souriant.  Par chance, il avait complètement raté la conversation de Lily et May.  
  
Lily sourit et reporta son attention sur les qualifications.  Cela sembla durer des heures.  Elle aimait regarder les autres jouer au Quidditch. Chaque fois, c'était comme si la vie des joueurs dépendait de l'issu de la partie.  Ils parcouraient les airs à des vitesses incroyables, se passaient les balles à tour de rôle et passaient très souvent près d'être désarçonnés par un cognard. C'était agréable à regarder mais pas à expérimenter.  
  
Environ une heure plus tard, lorsque les essaies furent finalement terminés, Sirius et les poursuiveurs volèrent jusqu'à l'endroit où James était assis.  Ce qui fut bien malheureux pour Lily et May qui, assises à ces côtés,  durent endurer la présence des joueurs tout en sueur ainsi que l'odeur peu enivrante de la sueur mêlée au grand air qui s'en dégageait.  
  
« Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? » demanda James.   Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à May et Lily.  Des gouttes de sueur perlaient dans ses cheveux foncés ainsi que sur son front.  Il sourit à May.  
  
« Hey May, Lily. »  Il fit un clin d'oeil à May avant de reporter son attention sur James.  
  
« As-tu vu Ralph Bigter?  Il a probablement été le meilleur. »  dit Sirus.  
  
« Ouais, je l'ai vu et je ne peux qu'approuver. »  Il sortit un petit carnet de notes et un crayon et y inscrivit le nom en question.  
  
« Et de votre côté? »  demanda James aux autre poursuiveurs.  
  
« Nous, nous dirions Doug Rick.  Il a très bien volé et il n'a pas échappé le souaffle une seule fois. » répondirent-elles.  
  
« Et les autres l'ont échappé? » demanda James.  
  
« La plupart d'entre eux l'ont échappé au moins une fois. »  
  
« Ok, j'avais remarqué seulement cinq personnes l'échapper. »  
  
« Ils étaient huit à participer alors tu n'as pas manqué grand chose. » Andrea et Dana lui sourirent.  Il inscrivit rapidement les noms qu'elles venaient de lui donner dans son calepin.  
  
« Ok, ça sera tout.  Vous pouvez tous partir et allez vous laver. » dit James.  
  
Les filles jetèrent un coup d'œil à James et à Sirius avant de prendre la direction des vestiaires.  
  
« Ok, nous avons terminé.  Tu peux faire ton tour. »  dit James tout en se retournant vers Lily.  Il lui tendit son balai et aussitôt, son visage s'éclaira du plus large sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu.  
  
« Mille fois merci James! »  Elle le serra dans ses bras avant de balancer ses jambes par-dessus le balai.  Elle donna une bonne poussée pour s'élever dans les airs et vola jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. James la suivit des yeux.  
  
Il reprit place dans les estrades où il était assis quelques instants auparavant et l'observa.  Elle était tellement belle. L'expression qui se peignait sur son visage n'avait pas de prix, cela allait bien au-delà de la simple relaxation et du plaisir. Elle prit un élan d'accélération, et s'éleva dans le ciel qui s'assombrissait. Elle zigzaguait tout autour du terrain comme si elle était née pour faire cela.  Ses magnifiques cheveux roux flottaient derrière elle tel un voile dans l'air de la nuit.  
  
James entendit Sirius émettre un petit sifflement derrière lui.   
  
« Diable, cette fille sait voler. » s'exclama Sirius en la regardant zigzaguer avec une crainte mêlée d'admiration.   
  
James sourit.  « Oui, elle sait! »   
  
Il sentit un noeud se former au creux de son estomac et plus il la regardait voler, plus le nœud semblait se resserrer.   
  
Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à son ami et secoua la tête.  Il était en train de tomber amoureux et ne s'en doutait même pas.   Il était complètement hypnoptisé par Lily Evans et fixait l'endroit où elle évoluait avec une expression rêveuse.  Sirius sourit et décida qu'il était temps de harceler un peu May.   
  
Il se tourna vers elle et s'assit à ses côtés, là où Lily se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt.  May retroussa le nez et le fixa alors qu'il passait un bras autour de ses épaules.    
  
« Tu sais May, tu es vraiment très tranquille en ce moment. »  
  
« Oui, et tu toi tu as un urgent besoin de prendre une douche. »  répondit sérieusement May en se pinçant les narines et en respirant par la bouche.  
  
Sirius émit un petit rire dément avant d'attirer May vers son torse et de lui enfouir le visage dans sa robe de Quidditch plein de sueur.  « C'est mieux ? »  
  
May tenta de se débattre mais fini plutôt par éclater de rire.  « Lâche-moi, je ne peux plus respirer. »  
  
Sirius rit intérieurement et la relâcha.  
  


« Maintenant, va prendre un douche. »  dit May dans un sourire.   Sirius se leva.  
  
« Oui maman. »  dit-il en la saluant.   « Je pense que je vais prendre un dernier câlin pour la route. »    
  
Il s'approcha d'elle les bras grand ouverts mais May lui glissa rapidement entre les mains et se sauva.  
  
« Non, je ne crois pas. »  Elle rit.  
  
Sirius se retourna pour la rattraper et l'attira pour la serrer dans ses bras.  « Ugh… Tu sens vraiment mauvais. »  dit-elle en tentant de retenir son souffle.  
  
Ça réaction fit rire Sirius qui la relâcha avant d'agripper son balai et de l'enjamber.    
  
« As-tu besoin d'un petit vol pour redescendre? »  demanda-t-il en planant au-dessus des gradins.   
  
May semblait nerveuse.  «Non. » dit-elle sur un ton catégorique.  
  
« Certaine? »  
  
« Tout à fait. » répondit-elle.  
  
Il plissa les yeux en la regardant.  
  
« Tu as peur de voler n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
May rougit fortement.   « Et? Même si je le suis. »   
  
« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de voler si je suis avec toi. »  
  
« Raison de plus pour moi de ne pas voler. » répliqua May.  
  
Sirius rit.  
  
« Awww, allez.  Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.  Comment comptes-tu descendre sinon? »  
  
« Comme tout autre personne saine d'esprit,  je vais descendre par les escaliers. »  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais de l'aventure dans tout ça? » Il lui sourit sournoisement et May leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
« D'accord, mais je veux toucher la terre ferme dans moins d'une minute. » dit-elle sérieusement.  Sirius remarqua qu'elle s'était mise à trembler.  
  
« Allez, installe-toi devant moi,  je vais te tenir. Comme ça, tu ne risques pas de tomber. »  dit Sirius en tendant sa main vers la sienne.  
  
May jeta un coup d'oeil à James espérant avoir son soutient mais il était complètement absorbé par Lily qui zigzaguait à travers le terrain.  
  
« Allez, tu n'en mourras pas.» dit Sirius tout en agrippant sa main. Elle grimpa sur le balai, devant Sirius.

« Oh mon Dieu!  Oh mon Dieu! Oh mon Dieu! » scanda May tout en se pressant contre le torse de Sirius.  Elle ferma les yeux très fort et sentit les bras protecteurs de Sirius s'enrouler autour de sa taille.  
  
« Ok, tiens-toi bien. » fit la voix de Sirius près de son oreille.  Son souffle chatouilla doucement son oreille éveillant par le fait même une drôle de sensation.  
  
Elle agrippa fermement le manche du balai et le serra jusqu'à ce que ses jointures en deviennent blanches.  
  
«Bye James. »  dit Sirius à voix haute pour capter son attention.  
  
James leva les yeux et ceux-ci étincelèrent devant le tableau.  May tenait ses yeux fermés très fort et Sirius, les bras autour de sa taille, la serrait près de lui.  
  
« Je la redescend au sol, et je m'en vais prendre un douche. »  
  
« Ok. » dit James « Je vais attendre Lily. »  
  
« Je sais. » répondit Sirius avec un petit sourire narquois et il donna une petite poussée pour se projeter dans les air.  Un cri d'effroi de la part de May parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de James et il se sentit immédiatement désolé pour Sirius dont les pauvres oreilles étaient bien plus près d'elle.  
  
James reporta son regard vers Lily et décida qu'il était probablement l'heure de rentrer.  De tout façon, il commençait à faire vraiment froid et il faisait pratiquement nuit noire.  
  
« Hey Lils! »  cria James.    
  
Lily vola jusqu'aux estrades et plana à ses côtés.  Elle le regarda. Ses yeux verts étincelaient d'excitation et ses cheveux roux étaient tout emmêlés à force d'être balayés par le vent.  Ses joues étaient rosies par le froid et l'activité et elle en semblait vraiment heureuse.  
  
« On va devoir y aller bientôt ou les professeurs ne seront pas très contents. » dit James.   
  
« Ok, c'est correct.  On peut y aller maintenant, je commençais à avoir pas mal froid de toute façon. »  dit Lily en se posant.  Elle redonna le balai à James.  
  
« Encore mille fois merci pour la promenade. »  
  
James sourit.  
  
« Il n'y a pas de quoi »   
  
Il sauta sur son balai et réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre façon pour Lily de descendre à part de redescendre par les escaliers.  Il se baissa les yeux vers elle et demanda.  
  
« Hey Lils, tu veux que je te dépose ? » demanda doucement James.  
  
« Oui, merci. »  répondit Lily tout aussi doucement.  Une sensation étrange lui parcourut l'estomac alors qu'elle grimpait derrière lui et qu'elle passait ses bras autour de sa taille.  
  
Une colonie entière de papillons sembla prendre place au creux de son ventre lorsqu'il sentit ses petits bras s'agripper à lui.  Il la sentit se pencher plus près de lui et en oublia pratiquement de respirer.  Il essaya de ne pas penser à quel point son contact était bon et à quel point ils semblaient être parfaits l'un pour l'autre.  
  
« Merci. »  murmura-t-elle derrière lui.   Elle essaya de ne pas réaliser  combien le fait de le sentir près d'elle était bon et combien il sentait bon mais c'était peine perdue.  'Il ne t'aime pas de cette manière Lily, alors cesse de penser à lui de cette façon.' Se réprimanda-t-elle avant de tenter de se concentrer de nouveau sur le vent dans ses cheveux.  
  
« Aucun problème. »   James manoeuvra doucement, avant de s'élever dans la nuit étoilée pour rejoindre le château de Poudlard.


	8. Partie de Quidditch et vérité

**. : Avant de commencer : .**   
  
Et on commence avec les remerciements.  Donc, merci à tous mes lecteurs.  Cette semaine, j'ai un peu plus de temps alors j'aimerais plus particulièrement, remercier …  
  
_Ryan _: Bien contente que ça te plaise.  
  
_Tiffany _:  Merci, moi aussi j'ai particulièrement aimé le second chapitre.  Mais le meilleur reste à venir crois-moi!.  
  
_Jade_ :  C'est trop… tu vas me faire rougir…  Je ne suis que la traductrice après tout.  Pour la fréquence des mises à jour, je vais faire tout mon possible pour updater le plus souvent possible.  Mais une fois semaine c'est déjà bien de trouve…  
  
_Petite Puce :_  Merci et effectivement c'est romantique! (j'adore le romantisme…)  
  
_Aelydia_ : Doubles merci et voilà un chapitre pour te contenter! J  
  
_Abracadabra_ : Merci beaucoup pour le compliment.  
  
_Charlie _:  A toi aussi merci Charlie!  Contente que ça t'aie plu.  
  
_Melepha _:  Et bien voilà la suite…  pour savoir comment ils vont s'en rendre compte, demeure au rendez-vous!  Ca s'en vient!  
  
_Kate Potter _: Mon dieu, merci!  Et j'avais bien saisi le ton urgent de ton commentaire J.  J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre…  
  
_Wynzar _: Merci beaucoup.  C'est aussi mon histoire James/Lily préférée.  
  
Merci encore et toujours à Kamala qui m'aide à corriger mes traductions.  
  
Et bien entendu, je ne possède absolument rien de tout cela. L'histoire originale vient de Potter25 et les personnages de J.K.Rowling.   
  
Et maintenant, un… deux… trois… lisez!  
  
**Chapitre 8 – Partie de Quidditch et vérité**  
  
Lily se réveilla tôt en cette journée où avait lieu la partie de Quidditch.  Elle pouvait entendre les membres de l'équipe dévaler les escaliers à toute allure tout en s'interpellant bruyamment les uns les autres.  Elle soupira et repoussa les couvertures avant de s'asseoir.  Elle frotta ses yeux pour tenter d'y chasser les dernières traces de sommeil et se leva.   Sous ses pieds, le plancher était très froid. Aussi elle s'empressa de sauter dans ses pantoufles avant de se diriger vers sa commode pour jeter un coup d'œil à son apparence dans le miroir.     
  
Ses longs cheveux auburn étaient entremêlés suite à sa nuit de sommeil et ses yeux étaient rougis à force de les avoir frottés.  Ses intenses yeux verts étincelaient et son pyjama était très grand pour elle.  
  
Après s'être ainsi examinée, elle décida de descendre à la salle commune pour terminer la lecture de son livre.   La température ambiante du château était glacée à cette heure aussi matinale et surtout à ce temps-ci de l'année puisque décembre arriverait dans quelques jours.  Elle glissa sa douillette autour de ses épaules et s'y enveloppa en la serrant le plus possible.  Lorsque la couverture rouge couvrit tout son corps, elle prit son livre et se dirigea vers la porte.    Elle ne se souciait pas vraiment de qui était déjà en bas.  Il était cinq heures du matin et elle s'était fait réveillée.   
  
Elle ouvrit la porte et descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune.  Soudain, Lily entendit le bruit de pas précipités derrière elle bruit auquel s'ajouta une voix qui lui sembla familière.  
  
" Allez James, faut y aller!  Nous n'avons que quatre heures devant nous avant que les Serpentard n'arrivent pour leur pratique." Dit la voix tout en tournant le coin et en entamant la descente des escaliers au pas de course.  
  
"Whoa, qui est…"  
  
Lily se plaqua contre le mur et tenta de se faire la plus petite possible pour permettre à Sirius de passer.    
  
Mais Sirius s'arrêta.  
  
"Lils?  Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà debout?  C'est qu'il est juste cinq heure du matin."  
  
"Oui, merci je sais.  Je me suis faite réveiller et je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir.  J'ai donc décidé de lire un petit peu."  Dit-elle en se retournant.  Elle continua à descendre les escaliers jusqu'à la salle commune où la température était plus confortable.  Sirius, juste derrière elle, l'imita.  
  
Une fois en bas, elle s'installa dans l'une des grandes chaises rouges et ramena ses jambes près d'elle pour s'asseoir à l'indienne.  Elle se couvrit avec sa douillette et la serra près de son corps pour empêcher le froid de pénétrer dans son petit cocon.   
  
Sirius la rejoignit et s'assit sur le canapé, les jambes écartées, ses bras reposant sur ses genoux.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?"  
  
Lily lui montra la couverture.  "Une histoire d'amour tout ce qu'il y de plus classique."  
  
Sirius retroussa le nez. "Tu aimes ce genre de choses? "   
  
"Peut-être que j'aime rêver."  
  
"Ah huh."  Dit Sirius en regardant au travers des flammes du foyer.  
  
"Tu ne devais pas rejoindre le reste de l'équipe?"  
  
"J'attends James.  Um, Lils.  Est-ce que May et toi allez venir voir la partie tout à l'heure ?"  
  
"Probablement.   May tient vraiment à y aller et je lui ai dit que j'irais avec elle."  Dit Lily en ouvrant son livre là où elle l'avait laissé.  
  
"Oh bien."  Dit Sirius en hochant la tête.  
  
Lily jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius par dessus son livre.  Il souriait.  
  
Elle sourit et secoua la tête avant de retourner à sa lecture.  
  
A ce moment précis, une lourde série de pas dégringolèrent dans l'escalier en faisant tellement de bruit qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une troupeau d'éléphants.   Lily leva les yeux d'un air amusé lorsque qu'un James au visage empourpré entra dans la pièce.   
  
"Allez Sirius, nous allons être en retard!"  
  
"A qui la faute?"  demanda Sirius en lui offrant un petit sourire moqueur.   
  
"Tu sais un beau jour…   Fleur de Lys?  Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout? " demanda James en s'approchant d'elle.  
  
" Je me suis fait réveiller, je ne pouvais pas me rendormir, j'ai décidé de terminer mon livre. "  
  
"Oh.  Est-ce que tu viendras aujourd'hui? "  demanda-il les yeux pleins d'espoir.  
  
"Ouep, du moment que j'ai le droit à une petite promenade sur ton balai par la suite. "   
  
Il sourit joyeusement. "Bien sûr, tout pour te voir à la partie. "  
  
Elle sourit et retourna à sa lecture.   Elle sentit que James continuait à la fixer.   
  
"Quoi?  Tu ne dois pas aller t'entraîner? "  demanda Lily.  
  
"Ouep.  On se voit plus tard. "  
  
"Bye Lils, n'oublie pas d'amener May. "  ajouta Sirius.  
  
James jeta un drôle de coup d'œil à son ami avant de partager un regard amusé avec Lily blottie dans le fauteuil.    
  
Lily sourit promptement à Sirius.  "Naturellement Sir. "  
  
Les deux garçons disparurent derrière le portait de l'entrée de la salle commune.    
  
Lily se laissa envelopper par la chaleur de sa douillette et dans un état de relaxation complète, commença la lecture de son livre.  Elle se blottit dans le fauteuil pour se détendre davantage.  Rapidement, elle se retrouva profondément endormie, son livre toujours ouvert sur l'accoudoir.  Elle rêva d'une certaine personne aux cheveux noirs et portant des lunettes et cela la rendit encore plus confuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà.  
  
"Lils, Hey Lils."  Quelqu'un était en train de la secouer doucement.  "Allez Lils, réveille-toi."  
  
Lily ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle.   Elle était dans la salle commune.  Il faisait maintenant clair à l'extérieur et le feu avait quelque peu diminué d'intensité.  Elle leva les yeux et aperçut May penché au-dessus d'elle qui tentait de la réveiller.   
  
"C'est bon, je suis réveillée."  Marmonna Lily.  
  
"Tant mieux parce que je meure de faim.  Rémus et Peter viennent tout juste de descendre alors que j'essayais de te réveiller, chère belle au bois dormant."   
  
 "Quelle heure est-il? On doit aller assister à la partie."  Dit Lily.  
  
"Il est seulement 10h30.  On a une heure devant nous avant de devoir se rendre au stade. " répondit May.  Elle sourit tout en parlant.  
  
Lily se contenta d'acquiescer et se leva, sa couverture tombant en boule à ses pieds. Elle s'étira longuement puis se pencha pour ramasser la douillette.  
  
"Je dois aller prendre une douche et me changer. "  constata Lily lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil au large pyjama qu'elle portait.    
  
"Oui, tu devrais.  Je vais t'attendre ici. "  
  
Lily hocha la tête et, sa couverture en main, grimpa les escaliers en direction de son dortoir.  Elle prit une douche en vitesse, se sécha les cheveux rapidement à l'aide de sa baguette.  Puis, elle revêtit un ample chandail rouge qui la tiendrait chaud (solidarité envers Gryffondor bien entendu) ainsi qu'une paire de jeans bleu.   Comme c'était samedi, elle ne se soucia pas de revêtir sa robe de sorcier.   Elle appliqua un peu de fond de teint, juste pour dire, et peigna ses cheveux une dernière fois.  Elle attrapa sa cape qui se trouvait sur dossier de la chaise de son bureau et descendit les escaliers en vitesse pour rejoindre May.  Celle-ci était assise sur le divan et lisait le livre dont Lily avait entreprit la lecture quelques instants auparavant.  Elle leva les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit Lily pénétrer dans la pièce.  
  
"T'en a mis du temps, je dois lire depuis une demie heure au moins." S'exclama May.  
  
"Ouais, je suis désolée.  Alors maintenant nous n'avons qu'une demie heure pour le petit-déjeuner?"  demanda Lily.  
  
"Ouais, mais ce n'est pas bien grave. "   Répondit May.  "Hey Lils, est-ce que je pourrai t'emprunter ce livre quand tu l'auras terminé?  Jusqu'à maintenant, il est vraiment bon."  Demanda May.  
  
"Bien sûr."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Lily et May se dépêchaient d'avaler leur petit-déjeuner.  Rémus et Peter, eux, avaient terminé et attendaient qu'elles aient terminé à leur tour.  
  
"Vous pouvez y aller et nous garder une place."  Suggéra May.  
  
"Ouais, vous n'avez pas à rester ici."  Ajouta Lily.  
  
"Non, c'est correct."  Répondit Rémus pendant que Peter jetait un coup d'œil tout autour.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes additionnelles, les filles eurent terminé leur petit-déjeuner et ils se mirent en route pour se rendre au stade.   
  
Ils firent rapidement leur chemin parmi la foule d'étudiants qui se dirigeait également vers le terrain pour assister à la partie.  
  
" Heureusement que nous sommes arrivés au bon moment " dit Rémus.   
  
" Ouais. "  répondit May en s'assoyant entre lui et Lily.  Peter lui, prit place de l'autre côté de Rémus ce qui arrangea Lily car il lui faisait peur.  
  
Une fois à leur place, ils durent patienter quelques minutes et la partie commença.  
  
" Et les voilà!  McCormick, Whiten, Rick, Bigter, Black, Scott et le Capitaine, James Potter! "  
  
Lily observa les joueurs faire un tour de piste avant prendre position avec les Serpentard autour de la boite qui contenait les quatre balles. Madame Bibine s'approcha et libéra les balles.  
  
" Et les balles sont lancées! Que la partie commence! "  cria l'annonceur.  
  
Lily observa James monter très haut dans les airs afin de mieux observer le déroulement de la partie en balayant sans cesse le terrain des yeux à la recherche du vif d'or.  
  
Elle l'observa jusqu'au moment où, tiré de sa contemplation par May qui retenait son souffle à ses côtés, elle tourna la tête et elle aperçut le cognard qui filait droit vers le dos de Sirius.  Par chance, Sirius changea de trajectoire juste à temps et, élevant son bâton bien haut, frappa la balle en direction des Serpentard qui avaient voulu l'atteindre.  Dès que McGonnagal et Bibine eurent les yeux occupés ailleurs, il enchaîna quelques mouvements de mains agressifs à l'adresse de l'équipe adverse, ce qui amusa Lily. Elle entendit May échapper un soupir de soulagement tout en maintenant ses yeux fixés sur le jeu.  
  
"McCormick passe à Rick qui retourne à McCormick qui tire en plein dans le mile!  Vingt à zéro pour Gryffondor!"  cria le commentateur.  Elle observa McCormick faire un 'tape m'en cinq' à Rick depuis leur balais et elle fut étonnée de la grande équilibre dont ils faisaient preuve.  
  
Soudain, elle vit James s'élancer brusquement dans un plongeon incroyable.  Elle retint instantanément sa respiration.  Avait-il repéré le vif d'or?   L'attrapeur des Serpentard avait immédiatement plongé à sa suite et tous les deux se rapprochaient de plus en plus sur sol dur et froid.  Elle couvrit sa bouche de ses mains.  Il n'allait pas s'arrêter!  Elle voulut lui crier de s'arrêter mais elle fut incapable d'ouvrir la bouche.  Puis, James mit brusquement fin sa descente pour remonter en chandelle.  L'attrapeur des Serpentard s'écrasa au sol.  Les médicomages accoururent vers le joueur et le sortirent du terrain.  Il semblait être ok et cela donna un peu de temps à l'équipe de Gryffondor.  Lily abaissa tranquillement ses mains.  'Que s'était-il passé exactement?  C'était tellement dangereux!  Elle allait l'étriper!  Risquer ainsi sa vie pour une quelconque et insignifiante partie!  Il ne ferait plus jamais ce déplacement.'  
  
"Pour l'amour du ciel mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? "  
  
"La feinte de Wronski.  C'est la spécialité de James. "  Dit Rémus en souriant.  
  
"Mais c'est dangereux!  Comment peut-il faire ça?  Un beau jour, il ne réussira pas à remonter à temps et il va s'écraser au sol et comment on le retrouvera alors?  Mort, voilà comment!" sermonna Lily.  
  
Rémus se contenta de rire intérieurement et secoua sa tête.  "Il va réussir, il fait cette manœuvre depuis si longtemps que je ne me souviens même plus depuis quand. "  
  
May se contenta de fixer son ami, amusée par sa réaction.  "De toute façon, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en soucies? " demanda-t-elle.  
  
Elle regarda les joues de Lily virer au rouge.  "Je ne m'en soucie pas. "   
  
" Bien sûr. "  ricana doucement May de façon à ce que Rémus ne puisse pas l'entendre.  
  
Au même instant, James sembla réellement apercevoir le vif d'or car il se précipita de l'autre côté du terrain, près des buts des Serpentard.  L'attrapeur des Serpentard, qui semblait bien se porter si l'on ne tenait pas compte de son pied blessé, tenta de l'attraper mais sa blessure le maintenait en arrière.  
  
Lily regarda James au moment où il étreignit la petite balle dorée, qui se débattait entre ses doigts.  Elle sourit et applaudit avec les autres.  
  
"James Potter a attrapé le vif d'or!  Gryffondor gagne! "  cria joyeusement le commentateur.  Les Serpentard passèrent devant l'équipe de Gryffondor, leur regard rempli de haine.  
  
Les quatre demeurèrent assis et attendirent que la foule se soient dissipée avant d'aller féliciter les joueurs.  Lorsque le chemin fut libéré, Lily, May, Rémus et Peter se dirigèrent vers le terrain où l'équipe était rassemblée et où les joueurs se faisaient mutuellement des 'tape m'en cinq!'.  
  
Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le terrain, Lily regarda tout autour dans le but d'apercevoir James.  Elle tenait à le féliciter pour avoir attraper le vif d'or.   Elle le trouva facilement.  Il était un peu plus loin, de biais avec elle et discutait avec Sirius.  Son habit de Quidditch était tout en désordre, très sale et le bas de sa robe était imprégnée de boue.  Ses cheveux étaient plus désordonnés que jamais à cause du vent.  Une trace de saleté lui descendait le long de la joue et cela ne faisait que le rendre encore plus beau.   
  
"James!"  cria Lily sans pouvoir se retenir.  
  
Il se retourna et Lily remarqua les quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front.  Elle sourit.  
  
Il lui offrit le sourire le plus heureux qu'on pouvait donner.  "Hey, Fleur de Lys!"  
  
"James, félicitations! "  Elle courut dans sa direction.  Elle s'arrêta brusquement en face de lui.  "Tu sais James, tu es vraiment sale. "  
  
Il eut un petit rire.  "Oui, je sais.  Hé bien, viens me faire l'accolade de la victoire! "   
  
Il l'attira à lui pour lui faire une accolade.  Celle-ci dura bien plus longtemps que toutes les autres qu'il avait fait jusqu'à maintenant.  Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attira plus près de lui.  Il reposa sa tête sur la sienne et il se balança de gauche à droite.    Seigneur, cela semblait si parfait, il ne voulait vraiment pas la laisser aller, c'était là la seule victoire et la seule célébration dont il avait besoin.  
  
Mais elle finit par briser l'étreinte tout en lui souriant joyeusement.   Ses yeux verts et vifs étaient éclairés par le soleil du midi et brillaient avec intensité.  
  
Lily jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir où était May.  Elle l'aperçut dans les bras de nul autre que le tout en sueur et poussiéreux Sirius Black et, chose étrange dans tout ça, elle souriait.   Lily se retourna de nouveau vers James, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.  
  
"Hey James, regarde un peu May et Sirius. "  
  
A contre-cœur, James détacha son regard de Lily pour jeter un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de cette dernière.  Il sourit en voyant à quel point Sirius semblait être heureux car c'était quelque chose qu'on voyait rarement de la part de Sirius lorsqu'il était avec une fille.   Il devait l'aimer.  C'est à ce demander pourquoi il ne l'avait pas remarquer plus tôt.  
  
" Je pense qu'il pourrait bien l'aimer." lui confia James.  
  
" Ouais. "  répondit rêveusement Lily.    
  
James la dévisagea.  Elle était tellement belle.  
  
" Tu es belle, tu sais ça? Je pense que tu mérites de le savoir. "  laissa-t-il échapper malgré lui.  Mais étonnamment, il ne le regretta pas.  Après tout c'était vrai.  
  
Lily vira cramoisie.    
  
"Merci James. "  murmura-t-elle tout doucement.  C'était la première fois que quelqu'un, autre que ses parents, lui faisait un tel compliment.  
  
James sourit simplement et la regarda. " Ok, es-tu prête pour ta promenade ? " demanda James.  
  
Il constata aussitôt que le malaise qu'éprouvait Lily quelques instants plus tôt faisait maintenant place à l'excitation.  "Oh yeah! " s'exclama-t-elle en attrapant le balai qu'il lui tendait.  
  
Il la regarda alors qu'elle grimpait avec empressement sur son balai.   Elle décolla du sol avec autant d'enthousiasme et se dirigea vers le terrain.  Tous les traits de son visage reflétaient l'excitation qu'elle ressentait.  
  
" Jamais rassasiée de voler." Dit une voix féminine à côté de lui.  
  
Il arracha son regard du ciel et jeta un coup d'œil à la fille en question.  C'était May.  
  
" Elle adore ça.  J'imagine que ça lui permet d'échapper à la réalité.  Parce qu'avec sa sœur et tout, et sa situation dans la vie… "  
  
" Sa sœur ? "  
  
" Elle ne t'en as jamais parlé ? "  demanda May devenant soudainement nerveuse.  " Je croyais qu'elle l'avait fait. "  
  
" Quoi? " demanda James.  
  
" Je ne suis pas certaine si c'est une bonne idée de t'en parler. " répondit May.  
  
" S'il-te-plaît. " insista James.  
  
" Très bien, mais tout ça reste entre nous! Pigé? "  dit May entre ses dents.   
  
" D'accord. "  acquiesça James.  
  
" Lily vient d'une famille entièrement moldue. "  James acquiesça, il savait déjà cela.  " Sa sœur, Pétunia, est une moldue comme tout le reste de la famille. "  James baissa les yeux.  " Lorsque Lily reçut sa lettre d'acceptation de Poudlard, sa propre sœur, la seule personne sur laquelle elle pensait pouvoir toujours compter, la renia.  Pétunia la haït maintenant et fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour la harceler.  C'est pour cette raison qu'elle déteste retourner à la maison durant l'été.  C'est pour cette raison elle est toujours malheureuse lorsque arrive la dernière journée d'école.  Sa vie étudiante est peut-être éprouvante mais ce elle n'est certes pas aussi affreuse que ce qu'elle vit lorsqu'elle est chez-elle.  Elle est craintive émotionnellement et c'est pourquoi elle a placé des immenses murailles autour d'elle.  Elle a tellement peur de s'ouvrir aux autres qu'elle se replie sur elle-même pour se protéger de tout le monde.  Je suis étonnée qu'elle te laisse autant se rapprocher d'elle. " raconta tristement May.  
  
James leva les yeux vers la jeune fille qui chevauchait sur son balai et fronça les sourcils.  Il avait enfin appris la vérité sur qui elle était et il sentit le besoin de lui apporter son aide.  Tout cela était pire que ce qu'il avait pu penser, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que sa vie familiale était si atroce.  
  
" Je vais l'aider. "  marmonna James.  "Même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais."  ajouta James toujours en la fixant.   
  
" Sois juste prudent James. "  lui dit May sérieusement.  " Ne la blesse pas. "  
  
" Jamais je ne la blesserai. " dit-il fermement en regardant Lily voler.  Il sentit son estomac se contracter.  Il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire que tout irait  bien et qu'il la protégerait désormais de tout ce qui pouvait l'embêter incluant sa sœur.  Il voulait faire tomber les murs qu'elle maintenait si craintivement autour d'elle, il voulait qu'elle lui fasse confiance plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre.  Il avait besoin de savoir qu'elle avait confiance en lui.   
  
Lily descendit et atterrit devant May et James.  D'un petit saut, elle débarqua du balai et le redonna à James en souriant joyeusement.  Ses yeux brillaient tellement qu'ils contrastaient avec son visage.   
  
" Merci James! "  dit-elle.  Il ne put faire autrement que de lui sourire, c'était plus fort que lui.  Lily possédait ce petit quelque chose qui le faisait sourire et peu importait ses états d'âme.   
  
" De rien. "  dit-il gaiement.  
  
Elle se retourna vers May et toutes deux commencèrent à se diriger vers le château tout en parlant avec entrain.  Sirius resta derrière et marcha avec James.  
  
" Alors, qui invites-tu pour le bal ? " questionna Sirius.  
  
James soupira.   
  
" Je ne sais pas.  Je sais avec qui j'aimerais y aller mais elle dira non.  Elle ne veut même pas assister au bal,  alors pour ce qui est d'avoir un cavalier… " répondit amèrement James.  
  
" Lily? " demanda Sirius.  
  
" Ouais, et toi ? "  
  
" May, mais elle dira probablement non elle aussi. "   
  
James acquiesça.  
  
_. : UNE SEMAINE PLUS TARD : .  
  
_" Sirius, James!  Hey, attendez! "  
  
Sirius et James gémirent.  " Qu'est-ce que tu veux Cindy ? "  demanda James.  
  
" Sirius, voudrais-tu m'accompagner pour le bal ? "  demanda-t-elle en envoyant ses cheveux blonds derrière ses épaules d'un geste nonchalant.    
  
James la fixa la bouche ouverte.  Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami qui semblait songeur.   
  
" D'accord. "  
  
La mâchoire de James faillit toucher le sol.  'Dans quoi venait-il de s'embarquer?'  James fixa son ami, la bouche toujours ouverte.    
  
Sirius sembla alors revenir à lui et sembla soudainement terrifié.  
  
" Fantastique!  James voudrais-tu accompagner Alicia? "  
  
Les yeux de James s'agrandirent.  
  
"Non, jamais la vie. "  répondit James avec dégoût.  Et sur ce, il leur tourna le dos et de dirigea directement vers la tour de Gryffondor.  
  
Sirius le suivit au pas de course.  
  
Lorsqu'il eut finalement rejoint James, celui-ci se tourna vers lui.  
  
" Pour l'amour du ciel, pourquoi as-tu dit oui? "  demanda-t-il en arquant les sourcils.  
  
" Merde!  Je ne sais pas!  C'est sortit tout seul. James, qu'est-ce que je vais faire? "  
  
" Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Sir. "  dit James en secouant la tête.  " Je pensais que tu aimais May? "  
  
" Je l'aime. " répondit doucement Sirius.  
  
" Alors pourquoi as-tu dit oui? "  
  
" Je ne sais pas! Peut-être parce que je sais que May aurait dit non. " dit Sirius.  
  
James secoua la tête et pénétra dans tiédeur de la chambre commune.  
  
"Sir, tu réalise que Cindy sera sur tes talons et que May va probablement s'en apercevoir. " dit James.  
  
Sirius se laissa tomber sur le divan et mit sa tête entre ses mains.  " Je sais. " murmura-t-il.  
  
Au même moment, des voix se firent entendre près du portait de l'entrée de la salle commune.  C'était Lily et May qui revenait de la bibliothèque.  
  
" Merde! " s'exclama Sirius en levant la tête.  
  
" Je vais m'occuper de ça. " dit James en tapotant le dos de son ami.  Sirius se contenta d'acquiescer.  
  
Les deux filles entrèrent.  Elles s'arrêtèrent et remarquèrent l'air sinistre des deux garçons.   
  
 Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? " demanda Lily d'un ton inquiet.  
  
" Fleur de Lys, viens par ici une minute. "  James la mena dans l'un des coins sombre de la pièce pour la mettre au courant de la fâcheuse situation.  
  
" Ok on a un problème, est-ce que May aime Sir ? " demanda James.  
  
Lily le dévisagea curieusement.  "Um.  Je pense que oui, mais elle ne parle jamais de ces choses là.  Mais on dirait que oui. "  
  
" Tout comme Sir.  Il l'aime beaucoup et il voulait l'inviter pour le bal. "   Lily ouvrit la bouche mais James poursuivit avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer.  "Mais, il savait qu'elle dirait non. "  Lily referma la bouche.  "Donc, lorsque Cindy Roads lui a demandé… "  Elle retint son souffle.  Elle ne voulait pas entendre cela.  "…il a dit oui, mais il ne veut pas vraiment y aller avec elle. "   
  
Lily se contenta de le fixer.  'Est-ce que Alicia lui avait également proposé de l'accompagner au bal?  Qu'avait-il répondu?  Ca n'a pas d'importance, elle ne t'en soucie guère.'  Se dit-elle.  
  
" D'accord, c'est ok.  Je veux dire, je sais que May aurait probablement dit non de tout façon.  Nous n'avions pas l'intention de rester très longtemps de tout façon. "  
  
James la regarda étonné.  "Tu ne resteras pas? "  demanda-t-il.  
  
"Je ne pense pas.  J'y vais uniquement pour notre danse et après, je vais probablement m'en aller. "  dit Lily.  
  
" Oh. "  James sembla triste pendant un court moment avant de plonger son regard à l'intérieur de ses yeux verts et vifs.  " Tu lui diras, avant que Cindy ne s'en occupe ? "  
  
" Ouais. "  
  
" Ok. "  
  
James retourna à l'endroit où May et Sirius étaient assis.  
  
" Sir, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? " insista May.  
  
Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à son visage avant de tourner sa tête pour apercevoir James s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté de lui.  
  
" Hey May, allons en haut. "  dit Lily depuis les escaliers.   Sirius plaça sa tête entre ses mais lorsqu'il sentit May quitter l'endroit où elle était assise.  
  
" Je viens. " dit-elle.  
  
Lorsqu'elles furent dans leur chambre, Lily prit soin de bien refermer la porte derrière elle.  
  
"Lils, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Sirius? "  demanda May inquiète.  
  
'Ok, cela va peut-être plus difficile que ce que j'avais imaginé.' Pensa-t-elle.  
  
" Ok May.  Est-ce que tu aimes Sirius? "  
  
May rougit. "Non. "  répondit-elle calmement.  
  
" Hé bien lui, il t'aime. "  May rougit davantage. " Il voulait te demander de l'accompagner pour le bal mais, il savait que tu dirais non.  Aussi, lorsque Cindy Roads lui a demandé... "  May s'assit lentement sur son lit. " …il a accepté. "  May leva les yeux vers Lily.  " Il ne voulait pas mais c'est sortit comme ça.  Es-tu ok? " demanda Lily inquiète.  
  
" Ouais, ça va.  Juste Cindy?  N'importe qui sauf Cindy. "  
  
" Je sais mais nous ne serons pas là très longtemps de toute façon. "  
  
" Ouais, j'imagine que tu as raison. "  May baissa les yeux pour regarder ses mains.  " Ce n'est vraiment pas un drame, je ne l'aime pas de toute façon, c'est juste que je n'aime pas que mes amis s'associent avec l'une de ces bimbos "  dit fermement May.

Lily se contenta de sourire avec sympathie.


	9. PréauLard, bataille et confidences

**. : AVANT DE COMMENCER : .**

Un petit mot vite vite pour remercier tout ceux qui m'ont envoyer un review cette semaine.  Désolée si je n'ai pas le temps de vous remercier individuellement cette semaine mais je vous remercie énormément, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir.  Continuez à écrire en grand nombre!

Et bien sûr, un merci spécial à Kamala et à Potter25.

Oh! Et je ne possède rien de ce qui suit…

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 9 – Pré-au-Lard, bataille et confidences**  
  
La journée du 19 décembre arriva rapidement et même un petit peu trop rapidement au goût de Lily et de May.  Lily se réveilla à 8h30 et se dirigea vers le lit de May pour la réveiller.  
  
" Allez l'endormie, on doit aller à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui. "  dit Lily doucement.  
  
" Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'y vas pas seule ? " grogna May tout en se tournant dans son lit.  
  
" Oh non, tu as promis! En plus, on doit aller choisir nos robes pour le bal. " ajouta Lily en faisant semblant d'être enjouée comme si cette idée lui plaisait.  
  
May gémit.  "Est-ce que je suis obligée? "  
  
" Oui et maintenant tu te lèves et tu va prendre une bonne douche. "  Lily s'éloigna du lit de May et prit son peignoir ainsi que la baguette qui se trouvait sur son bureau et elle se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
" MAY TU FERAIS MIEUX D'ETRE DEBOUT LORSQUE JE REVIENDRAI DE MA DOUCHE!" hurla Lily.   
  
" Ok, je le suis déjà! "  May s'assit dans son lit et se frotta les yeux.  Elle repoussa les couvertures et fixa Lily.  "Contente? "  
  
" Très. "  dit Lily en disparaissant derrière la porte.   
  
" Nazie du sommeil! "  dit May en regardant la porte.  
  
" J'ai entendu! "  lui cria Lily.  
  
Pour toute réponse, May se contenta de grogner et sortit du lit.  Elle prit son propre peignoir ainsi que sa baguette et se dirigea également vers la salle de bain.  
  
Après avoir prit leur douche en vitesse et avoir revêtu quelques vêtements chauds, rien de trop voyant, simplement un large chandail et une paire de jeans pour chacune d'elle, les filles descendirent à la salle commune.  Les Maraudeurs semblaient avoir déjà quitté et elles leur en étaient, en quelque sorte, reconnaissantes puisqu'elles pourraient au moins avoir droit à une sortie entre filles.  Lily tira ses longs cheveux roux vers l'arrière et les attacha dans une haute queue de cheval.  May l'imita.   Ses mèches bleutées ressortaient joliment parmi ses brillants cheveux noirs.  Elles avaient le même aspect que d'habitude: ce n'était pas comme si elles désiraient impressionner quelqu'un.   
  
Elle quittèrent rapidement et firent leur chemin jusqu'à l'entrée pour prendre les voitures qui les mèneraient à Pré-au-Lard.  
  
La ligne d'attente d'élèves s'écoula rapidement et ce fut bientôt au tour des deux filles de grimper à l'intérieur de l'une des calèches.  
  
Elles prirent place et restèrent silencieuses pendant tout le trajet.  Les élèves qui partageaient leur voiture ne cessaient de leur envoyer des regards interrogateurs. Leurs yeux semblaient dire 'pourquoi allez-vous à Pré-au-Lard' et cela rendait les deux filles très mal à l'aise.  
  
" Une fois sur place, où aimerais-tu aller en premier? "  demanda May brisant du même coup le silence qui était devenu plutôt gênant.  Tous les passagers de la voiture semblèrent prêter attention à leur conversation.  
  
" Um… On pourrait aller acheter nos robes puis commander la bieraubeurre et rentrer le plus rapidement possible. "  dit Lily.  
  
" Ca me semble bien. "  marmonna May en fusillant du regard les autres occupant de la voiture.  
  
La voiture s'arrêta enfin et tout le monde descendit.  
  
" Seigneur, je déteste les gens qui nous fixent comme si on débarquait tout droit d'un cirque. "  ragea May.  
  
" Je sais, ça me rend mal à l'aise. "  
  
" Moi aussi.  Robes pour toutes occasions, c'est par là. "  dit-elle en pointant le doigt dans la direction d'un petit édifice blanc.    
  
Lily laissa échapper un soupir et se commença à se diriger vers l'immeuble en question.  " Bien, alors allons-y. "  dit-elle. "Qu'on en finisse. "  
  
May ouvrit la porte de la petite boutique et un son de cloche retentit.  Lily et May jetèrent un coup d'oeil aux alentours terrassées par la quantité de robe qu'il y avait autour d'elles.  Elles virent quelques autres étudiantes de Poudlard parcourir lentement les rayons à la recherche de leur propre robe.  
  
" Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire, on commence par où? "  demanda May avec crainte.   
  
" J'en ai aucune idée. "  
  
Soudainement, comme pour répondre au questionnement de May, une petite femme apparut devant elles.  Elle avait de courts cheveux bruns qui touchaient à peine à ses épaules, ainsi que des yeux bruns agrémentés de longs cils.   Elle avait quelques petites tâches de rousseur sur le nez et cela donnait l'impression qu'elle était plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était en réalité.  Lily l'observa.  
  
"Bonjour, mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes belles toutes les deux!   J'en ai vu des jolies filles entrer dans cette boutique mais vous deux, vous êtes tout simplement sensationnelles. "  Elle leur sourit chaleureusement.    
  
Lily et May rougirent, elles aimaient déjà cette femme.  "Merci. "  dirent-elles.  
  
" Je m'appelle Amy.   Est-ce que je peux vous être utile pour quoique ce soit?  Je présume que vous avez besoin d'une robe pour le bal de Noël qui se tient à Poudlard cette année. "  dit-elle gentiment.  
  
"Oui, c'est effectivement ce que nous cherchons.  Pouvez-vous nous aider? Nous n'avons encore jamais magasiné pour une robe de soirée jusqu'à aujourd'hui. "  demanda courtoisement May.  
  
" Jamais?  Hé bien, bien sûr que je vais vous aider." Elle examina May de la tête aux pieds.  
  
" Oui, j'ai exactement ce qu'il vous faut.  Cela va s'agencer à merveilles avec vos cheveux et vos yeux. "  Elle sourit à May et les conduisit vers le côté de la boutique.   Elle sortit une magnifique robe bleu nuit.  La robe avait de petites bretelles spaghetti et elle retombait gracieusement au sol,  une série de pierres précieuses aux couleurs argentées découpant la silhouette sur le côté.   Les pierres avaient été disposées ici et là sur le côté droit de la robe.  L'ourlet de la robe était également recouvert de pierres argentées et l'effet était tout simplement magnifique.  Lily soupira de contentement.     
  
" Je l'aime May, essaies-là.  Mais est-ce qu'il y a une veste où quelque chose pour mettre avec la robe?  Il fera sûrement froid. "  indiqua Lily.  
  
" Bien sûr. "    
  
Amy grimpa à l'une des échelles et atteignit les étagères se trouvant au-dessus des présentoirs.  Elle en retira une magnifique cape argentée doublée de laine.  Vu de l'extérieur, elle semblait légère et très jolie mais elle demeurait chaude et confortable à l'intérieur.  Elle tendit la cape à May et descendit de l'échelle.    
  
" Maintenant, les souliers et le bijoux. "  
  
May regarda Amy avec inquiétude.  " Hum... Amy, je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir suffisamment d'argent pour ce qui est des bijoux. "  dit timidement May.  
  
" Oh, ne t'en fais pas avec ça.  Vous, les filles, avez besoin de bijoux pour aller avec vos tenues.  Je vous laisse emprunter ce dont vous aurez de besoin et vous pourrez me les rapporter après le bal.  "  Amy leur sourit.   
  
" Oh Amy, tu n'es vraiment pas obligée de faire ça. "  dit May.  
  
" Bien sûr que je vais le faire.  J'adore apporter mon aide. "  
  
Lily ne sut pas quoi dire.  Elle suivit Amy et May jusqu'au coin des chaussures et regarda pour une paire de souliers pour aller avec la robe de May.  Elle sortit une paire de talons hauts bleu nuit très sobres.   
  
" Je crois que ceux-ci seront parfaits. "  dit Amy apparemment contente de son choix.  " Maintenant, va m'essayer tout ça et on veut te voir quand tu seras prête, ma fille. "  dit Amy chaleureusement.  " En attendant, on va voir ce que l'on peut trouver pour ton amie. "   
  
Lily se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise, elle avait complètement omis de se présenter.  
  
" Oh Amy, je suis désolée, nous ne nous sommes même pas présentées.  Je suis Lily Evans et elle, c'est May Delfin. "  
  
" Hé bien, je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer Lily et May.  Heureuse d'être votre amie. "   
  
Lily sourit, elle aimait Amy.  
  
Amy s'avança et déverrouilla la porte de la salle d'essayage et laissa passer May.   " Maintenant May, tu sors pour nous montrer tout ça dès que tu es prête. "   réprimanda Amy. " Je vais aller trouver une robe pour Lily. "  
  
Elle examina Lily de la tête aux pieds.     
  
" Vert, je pense.  Tu as des yeux vraiment magnifiques et tes cheveux sont ravissants.  Je vais avoir du plaisir à trouver ta robe. "  dit joyeusement Amy.  
  
Lily rit et suivit Amy de l'autre côté de la boutique.  Elle laissa ses doigts parcourir les supports en marmonnant tout bas " Que choisir, que choisir… ".  Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent soudainement sur une robe verte forêt.  Elle la prit et la plaça devant Lily.  
  
" Parfait, cela fait sensation avec tes yeux et tes cheveux. "  
  
Lily examina la robe, elle était sensationnelle.  Elle avait un corsage ajusté sans manches ni bretelles.  La coupe de la robe offrait une taille était très haute soit juste sous la poitrine.  La jupe, tout comme le reste de la robe, était d'un vert forêt foncé et était faite de soie.  Un petit voile chatoyant, au-dessus de la jupe, ceinturait la taille et retombait derrière la robe formant une petite traîne. La robe était fendue de la taille jusqu'au bas, révélant le jupon de soie noire qui se trouvait sous la jupe.   Pour terminer, une série de pierres précieuses ceinturait en la taille.  Elle l'adorait.    
  
" Oh… Elle est ravissante. " s'exclama Lily.  
  
" Oui, c'est ce que je pense.  Allons essayer tout ça! " s'exclama Amy avec enthousiasme.  " Attends.  On doit d'abord te trouver une cape vert foncé.  Hmm…"  
  
Elle grimpa à nouveau dans l'échelle la plus proche et fouilla les étagères à la recherche d'une cape verte.  Elle chercha pendant quelques minutes avant de s'écrier,  
  
" AHA!  JE L'AI TROUVÉE! "  
  
Lily se sentie toute excitée lorsqu'elle lui tendit la cape.  Celle-ci était identique à celle de May.  L'extérieur était fait d'une jolie matière soyeuse et l'intérieur était doublée de laine pour la tenir chaud.  
  
" Ok,  les souliers maintenant. "  
  
Elle se dirigea vers le département des souliers et elle choisit une paire de talons hauts vert forêt.   
  
" Parfait, allons essayer tout ça. "  
  
Elle se dirigea vers les salles d'essayage et ouvrit une cabine pour Lily.  
  
" Merci. "  marmonna Lily au moment où elle refermait la porte.  
  
" Oh, ce n'est rien chère.  Je veux te voir lorsque tu auras tout enfiler.  May, est-ce que tu es prête? "  
  
" Presque.  Je vais attendre que Lily soit prête aussi avant de sortir.  Je veux la voir moi aussi. "  
  
" C'est comme tu veux. "  dit joyeusement Amy.   
  
Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et Lily annonça enfin qu'elle était prête.    
  
"  Moi aussi. "  répondit May.  
  
" Hé bien, allez-y, montrez-vous! " leur lança Amy avec entrain.  
  
Les deux portes s'ouvrirent simultanément et les deux filles sortirent.  Amy retint son souffle en les voyant.  
  
" Vous êtes absolument magnifiques toutes les deux ! Vous devez prendre ces robes!  Vos cavaliers vont tomber à la renverse en vous voyant."  
  
" Présentement, nous n'avons pas de cavaliers. "  précisa Lily en ajustant le haut de sa robe.  
  
Amy laissa tomber sa mâchoire, se retrouvant la bouche grande ouverte d'étonnement.    
  
" Vous n'avez pas de cavalier?  Comment est-ce que deux filles aussi jolies que vous peuvent faire pour se retrouver sans cavalier? "  questionna poliment Amy.  
  
"  Nous n'en voulions pas. "  répondit May.  
  
Amy sourit.  Elle les aimait; elles étaient différentes des autres filles qu'elle côtoyait habituellement.  
  
"  Attendez, il vous manque quelque chose pour compléter votre tenue. "  dit Amy en examinant May. "Oh!" Amy se leva prestement et courut vers l'arrière boutique.  
  
May et Lily se regardèrent déconcertées.  
  
"Lils, tu es fantastique! " dit May en lui souriant.  
  
" Tout comme toi! " dit Lily en lui retournant le sourire.  
  
A ce moment, Amy revint dans la pièce apportant avec elle de longs gants argentés.  Les yeux de May étincelèrent.   
  
" Voilà, essaies-les. "    
  
May prit les gants que lui tendait Amy et les enfila. Ceux-ci lui arrivaient à la hauteur de ses coudes.  Elle sourit et se retourna pour admirer son reflet dans la glace.   
  
" Oh et Lily. "  Amy marcha jusqu'à Lily. "Retourne-toi. "  
  
Lily s'exécuta et attendit.  Amy ouvrit une petite boite argentée de forme rectangulaire et en retira un magnifique collier; une chaîne en argent à laquelle pendait une émeraude en forme de larme.  C'était tout simplement adorable.  Elle le glissa autour du cou de Lily et l'attacha.  
  
" Magnifique. "  dit simplement Amy en admirant le collier.  
  
Lily effleura le collier du bout des doigts.  Elle sourit.  
  
" Merci Amy. "  dit-elle.  
  
" Ce n'est rien. "  répondit Amy en faisant un petit signe de la main.  
  
"  On les prend! "  s'exclama joyeusement May en s'admirant dans le miroir.  Elle revêtit la cape et la serra autour d'elle.  Elle soupira satisfaite du résultat.  
  
Amy sourit.  "  Je vous laisse les gants et le collier gratuitement. "  
  
Lily lui sourit avec gratitude. " Merci Amy. "  
  
Amy hocha la tête.  
  
" Maintenant, allez-vous changer et revenez me retrouver. "  
  
May et Lily laissèrent rapidement leur robes de côté pour revêtir leurs habits de tous les jours puis elles apportèrent le tout à Amy.  
  
" Ok, voulez-vous que je vous emballe tout ça pour le trajet du retour ? "  
  
" Oui, s'il te plaît.  "  répondit May.  
  
" Ok. "  Elles observèrent Amy alors qu'elle emballait les vestes, les robes, les souliers ainsi que les accessoires dans du papier brun avant de placer le tout dans de grands sacs bruns individuels.   
  
Puis, elles payèrent pour leurs achats.   
  
" Vous allez devoir revenir pour me rendre visite maintenant!  Je veux absolument savoir comment se sera déroulé votre bal.  "  Amy leur sourit.  
  
May et Lily acquiescèrent avec entrain.  "Bien sûr Amy, on se revoit bientôt. "  
  
"Bye. "  
  
La cloche retentit lorsqu'elle refermèrent la porte de la boutique derrière elles.  Dehors, il ne neigeait pas mais il faisait froid.  
  
" Je l'aime bien. "  dit Lily.  
  
" Ouais, elle était super.  J'adore ma nouvelle robe. "  
  
" Tu vois, ce n'était pas si pire. "  dit Lily.  
  
" J'imagine que non. " répondit May en souriant.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller déguster une bieraubeurre pendant qu'on commande celles pour la fête de ce soir? On a été à la boutique pendant deux heures, on peut bien souffler un peu. "  
  
" Ok. "  accepta aussitôt May.    
  
Elles se dirigèrent vers l'entrée des Trois Balais et ouvrirent la porte.  Elle pénétrèrent dans la tiédeur de la pièce et marchèrent jusqu'au comptoir.  Madame Rouge les regardèrent arriver et leur sourit avant d'aller à leur rencontre.    
  
" Bien le bonjour.  Je ne crois pas vous avoir jamais vues ici. " dit-elle en souriant aux deux filles.  
  
" Nous ne sommes pas des habituées des sorties à Pré-au-Lard. "  dit May.   
  
" Hé bien dans ce cas, vous devez me goûter ceci. "  Elle s'éloigna quelques instants et revint avec deux chopes de bieraubeurre moussantes.  
  
" Merci "  dit gentiment Lily.  " Justement, je me demandais… Nous avons une fête ce soir à notre école et je dois rapporter la bieraubeurre.  Croyez-vous qu'il serait possible d'en rapporter un peu avec moi? "  
  
" Bien sûr, je vais vous préparer deux barils avant que vous partiez. "  Elle sourit et s'éloigna.   
  
" Hé bien, cela a été plutôt facile. " marmonna May en sirotant sa bieraubeurre.  " Ahh…  Cette boisson est tout simplement divine. "  dit May complètement ravie.  
  
Lily sourit et prit elle aussi une gorgée.  Elle sentit immédiatement la chaleur de la douce boisson descendre le long de sa gorge.  Elle aimait cette sensation.  
  
" Lils! "  cria une voix grave derrière elle.  " Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? "  
  
Lily se retourna et tomba face à face avec James Potter.  Elle soupira et le regarda.  
  
"  Je suis venue chercher la bieraubeurre, tu te souviens ? "  Elle sourit.  
  
James lui retourna le sourire.  " Bien sûr.  Tu viens t'asseoir avec nous? "  dit-il plein d'espoir.  
  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil à May qui haussa les épaules en voulant dire 'Ca ne me dérange pas'.   
  
Lily se leva, sa chope à la main, et suivit James jusqu'à la table où se trouvaient trois autres garçons plutôt turbulents.  May suivait lentement quelques pas derrière.  
  
" May!  Lily!  Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? "  demanda joyeusement Rémus.  
  
" On a acheté nos robes de soirée pour le bal et on est venu chercher la bieraubeurre pour ce soir. "  dit Lily en s'assoyant entre Sirius et James.   Elle tourna ensuite vers James.  " Tu as bien été cherché la nourriture, n'est-ce pas? "  
  
" Ouep. "  répondit-il en lui souriant.  
  
" Bien. "  
  
May prit place aux côté de Sirius et sirota sa bieraubeurre.  Ils agissaient presque normalement suite à toute l'histoire de Sirius et de son rendez-vous pour le bal mais Sirius, lui, était encore embêté par cette histoire.  Il ne voulait vraiment pas y aller avec Cindy mais alors là, pas du tout.   
  
"  Alors, vous avez acheté vos robes ?   Est-ce que je peux voir ? "  demanda James.  
  
" Non, elles sont toutes bien emballées et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à les ré-emballer.  " dit Lily.  
  
James rit intérieurement.  " OK. "  
  
" Oh, mais tu peux voir ça! "  ajouta Lily avec enthousiasme.    
  
Elle se pencha et plongea sa main dans son grand sac brun.   Sirius la regarda avec une certaine curiosité.  James allongea son bras et le plaça autour de la chaise de la jeune femme. Lorsque Lily eut enfin trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, elle revint dans sa position originale, le visage tout rouge.   Elle tenait une boîte argenté de forme rectangulaire.  Elle l'ouvrit et la plaça devant elle de manière à ce que James et Sirius puissent jeter un coup d'œil.    
  
" N'est-ce pas joli ? Amy me l'a donné gratuitement parce qu'il allait bien avec ma robe. " dit Lily avec entrain.  
  
" En effet, c'est joli. "  Mais James la regardait au lieu de regarder le collier.  "Qui est Amy? " demanda-t-il.  
  
" La gentille dame qui nous a vendu les robes. " répondit joyeusement Lily.  
  
James remarqua qu'elle était exceptionnellement enjouée aujourd'hui et il aimait ça.  Elle referma la boîte du collier, la fourra de nouveau dans son sac et prit une longue gorgée de bieraubeurre.   Pendant tout ce temps, son bras n'avait pas quitté le dossier de sa chaise.    
  
" De quelle couleur sont vos robes ? " demanda James.  
  
" Tu vas devoir attendre et constater par toi même. "  dit Lily, le visage radieux.  
  
James sourit.    
  
" J'ai terminé. "  déclara May.  
  
Lily jeta un coup d'œil à May et s'aperçut qu'elle était impatiente de quitter les lieux.  Lily fronça les sourcils;  elle le faisait, elle recommençait à repousser les gens qui l'entourait.    
  
" Une petite minute May, j'ai presque terminé la mienne. "  
  
" Qu'allez-vous faire ensuite les filles ? " demanda James.  
  
" Hum, chercher la bieraubeurre et retourner à Poudlard. "  
  
" Mais il est seulement 12h00. " s'exclama James.    
  
" Oui, je sais.  Mais quelqu'un doit bien s'occuper de préparer les lieux pour la fête de ce soir. "  
  
" Nous avons six heures devant nous.  "   argumenta James, espérant ainsi l'inciter à rester avec eux.    
  
" Oui, je sais mais j'ai également prévu de terminer quelques devoirs.  Je dois nettoyer la salle commune et placer les décorations comme le sapin de Noël ou je ne sais quoi.  " répondit Lily.   
  
Lily prit sa dernière gorgée de bieraubeurre et se leva.  " Je vais aller chercher la bieraubeurre maintenant alors on se voit plus tard. "  Elle se retourna et commença à se diriger dans la même direction que May mais elle s'arrêta et se retourna.  "Oh et James…"  Il leva les yeux plein d'espoir.  " Essaies d'être de retour vers 4h30 – 5h00. "  Lily lui sourit.  
  
Il lui sourit et acquiesça.   Il la regarda disparaître dans la pièce derrière le comptoir, sa longue queue de cheval rebondissant dans son dos à chacun de ses pas.  Il sentit son estomac devenir tout à l'envers et il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'endroit où elle se tenait quelques instants auparavant.  
  
Il repensa à ce qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il l'avait aperçut près du comptoir.  Son estomac avait soudainement chuté et toutes les voix autour étaient devenues que de vagues murmures.  Il avait dû se forcer à respirer, il voulait se lever et aller la retrouver mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était pour lui dire.  Il s'était ensuite aperçu qu'il était debout et qu'il se dirigeait vers elle.   
  
Il déposa sa tête entre ses mains et la secoua.  'Je ne suis pas amoureux de Lily, je ne suis pas amoureux de Lily.  Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre sa douce voix ou d'admirer son magnifique visage.  Mon cœur ne bat pas la chamade lorsqu'elle entre dans la pièce pas plus que mon estomac ne semble soudainement habité par une colonie de papillons.'   
  
Tu essaies de gagner une bataille perdue d'avance.  
  
" James, James, Cornedrue! "  Sirius agita une main devant le visage de son ami.  "Jaaaaaaaaaaaames,  Lily revient. "  
  
James sortit immédiatement de ses pensées et regarda autour pour apercevoir la beauté rousse.  C'était devenu un vrai réflexe.   Même lorsqu'il pénétrait dans une pièce et qu'il savait qu'elle ne s'y trouvait pas, il balayait la pièce des yeux au cas où.  
  
Sirius éclata de rire.  " Oh, Cornedrie. "  ricana-t-il.  " Allez, allons chez Zonkos. "  dit Sirius en continuant de rire.    
  
Les garçons se levèrent et, après avoir payé leurs bieraubeurres, marchèrent vers la sortie.  James jeta un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant de suivre ses amis dans Pré-au-Lard.  
  
_. : DE RETOUR AVEC LILY ET MAY : .  
  
_" Pourquoi voulais-tu partir si rapidement lorsque nous étions à l'intérieur? "  demanda Lily à May alors qu'elles attendaient leur bieraubeurre.  
  
" Aucune raison. "  répondit nonchalamment May.  
  
" Certain. "  dit Lily avec un petit sourire.  
  
A ce moment, Madame Rouge revint dans la pièce en traînant derrière elle deux grand barils de bieraubeurre.    
  
" Et voilà. "  
  
" Merci.  Y-a-t-il un moyen de les rétrécir pour ne pas avoir à les traîner pendant tout le chemin du retour à Poudlard?  " demanda Lily.  
  
"Oui, attendez un instant. "  
  
Elle disparut quelques instants et revint, sa baguette à la main.  Elle marmonna quelques paroles et agita son poignet au-dessus des deux tonneaux.  Ils rétrécirent jusqu'à atteindre un format de poche.    
  
Lily et May sourire de soulagement.  
  
" Merci beaucoup.  Hum…  Quelle est la formule pour leur redonner leur taille originale ? " demanda Lily.  
  
" Finite Incantium. "  répondit Madame Rouge en leur souriant.  Puis elle quitta la pièce, laissant les deux filles derrière elle.  
  
"Ok, allons-y. "  Lily empoigna l'un des deux tonneaux et May prit le second.  Elles les placèrent dans leurs poches.   
  
Ils sortirent par la porte de derrière des Trois Balais et se dirigèrent vers les voitures qui attendaient le retour des élèves pour les ramener au château à tout moment.  Lily et May prirent donc place à l'intérieur de l'une d'elles et à leur grand soulagement, il n'y avait personne d'autre à l'intérieur.  
  
Elles bavardèrent joyeusement à propos de leurs achats et Lily demanda à May si elle voudrait bien l'aider à préparer la fête.  May accepta.  
  
Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent enfin à l'école, les filles descendirent de la carriole et se ruèrent vers l'agréable chaleur du château.  
  
" De retour, si tôt ? "  les deux filles étaient tombées face à face au professeur Dumbledore.  
  
" Oui, nous n'avions que quelques courses à faire. "  répondit Lily en souriant.  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore lui sourit.  
  
" Oui, bien sûr, pour la fête si je ne m'abuse? "  
  
" C'est exact " répondit Lily.  
  
" Hé bien, je vous laisse à vos occupations dans ce cas. "  dit le professeur Dumbledore en tournant le coin.  
  
La première chose qu'elles firent en pénétrant dans la salle commune fut d'évacuer les première et deuxième années.   
  
" Je suis désolée de devoir vous faire subir tout cela mais vous devez quitter la salle commune.  J'ai beaucoup de travail à faire. "  Suite à l'intervention, certains élèves quittèrent la pièce en marmonnant alors que les autres montèrent vers leurs dortoirs.    
  
Une fois la pièce complètement vide, elles rendirent leur taille originale aux deux tonneau de bieraubeurre et les glissèrent pour les enlever du chemin.  Puis elles s'attaquèrent à la décoration.  
  
Finalement, après voir posé plusieurs banderoles rouges et vertes et un millier de décorations, après avoir brisé quatre pinces pour les queues de cheval et avoir trébucher au moins cinq fois par dessus le divan, la décoration de la salle fut terminée.  Évidemment, c'était sans parler des cinq heures de nettoyage et du temps nécessaire pour disposer les tables afin d'avoir un coin pour la nourriture ainsi qu'une piste de danse et un endroit où l'on pourrait discuter tranquillement.  Après avoir réglé ces derniers détails, l'horloge indiquait 4h45.   
  
Lily et May se laissèrent tomber mollement sur le divan près de la fenêtre et soupirèrent.  Lily espérait que James se montrerait bientôt avec la nourriture.  Ainsi, elle pourrait s'en occuper pendant qu'il irait chercher la musique qui se trouvait dans sa chambre et une fois que tout serait en place, elle pourrait enfin montrer à sa chambre.   
  
Lorsqu'elles entendirent le portrait de la salle commune pivoter, Lily, sans bouger de son divan, jeta paresseusement un coup d'œil aux alentours.  Elle remarqua que May s'était endormie à ses côtés. Ses cheveux tombaient hors de sa queue de cheval et elle avait encore quelques traces de saletés sur le visage.  Lily supposa que c'était ce à quoi elle devait ressembler elle aussi à l'heure actuelle.  Elle leva les yeux vers les Maraudeurs qui venaient tout juste d'entrer.  
  
"  Merci mon Dieu, vous êtes de retour. "  Lily soupira en se levant.  Elle retira doucement la tête de May de son épaule et la déposer sur le divan.   Cette dernière ne tressaillit même pas.  
  
James l'examina, un petit sourire satisfait sur son beau visage.  " On dirait que quelqu'un a été très occupée. " dit-il sur un ton amusé.  
  
Elle le dévisagea.  Il s'approcha d'elle et leva une main et de ses pouces, essuya la saleté qui se trouvait sur ses joues.  Elle le fixa droit dans ses yeux bleus.  
  
" Merci. "  murmura-t-elle embarrassée par le peu de distance qui les séparait.  
  
" Ne t'en fais pas avec ça. "  James lui sourit.  Sa large et chaude main demeurant sur sa joue.  Elle devint encore plus mal à l'aise.  
  
" As-tu la nourriture? "  
  
" Ouep. "  Il retira sa main et sortit les miniatures de cinq sacs de croustilles avec de la trempette, ainsi que six bols de pop corn de ses poches.  Puis Sirius sortit sept sacs de bonbons miniaturisés.  Ils les placèrent sur la table et murmurèrent "finite incantium".  Tout cela reprit immédiatement leur taille originale.  
  
" Bien, maintenant va chercher ta boîte à musique ".  dit Lily.  
  
" Ok "  James disparut dans les escaliers à toute vitesse.  
  
Lily se retourna pour verser les croustilles et les bonbons dans les plats prévus à cet effet et elle prépara une pile de verre en styrofoam qu'elle déposa près des bouteilles de liqueur.  Elle laissa échapper un soupir de fatigue.  
  
Sirius s'approcha et prit place à côté de May toujours endormie.  Rémus aida Lily avec la nourriture et Peter demeura aux alentours mal à l'aise.   
  
Quelques instants plus tard, James redescendit les escaliers d'un pas lourd avec sa boîte à musique magique.  L'instrument n'avait pas besoin d'électricité, tout ce qu'il suffisait de faire, c'était de nommer la pièce que l'on désirait entendre pour qu'elle soit jouée.   Si on désirait ajuster le volume, on n'avait qu'à dire 'plus fort' ou 'moins fort' mais, comme la boite appartenait à James, elle ne répondait qu'au timbre de sa voix.  Donc, lui seul avait la possibilité de changer les sélections musicales.    
  
James déposa la boite sur la table près du divan où se trouvaient Sirius et May.  
  
" Ok, c'est prêt. "  
  
" Dieu merci. " dit Lily.  Elle se retourna pour prendre May avec elle.  " Hey Sir, peux-tu la réveiller, je vais aller prendre une douche. "  
  
" Je pensais que tu ne venais pas à la fête? "  demanda James en espérant qu'elle confirme qu'elle avait finalement changé d'idée.  
  
" Je n'y vais pas.  Je n'ai simplement pas envie de passer la soirée à macérer dans ma propre crasse,.  contrairement à certaines personnes que je connaisse. " taquina Lily.   
  
" Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire? " demanda James en se rapprochant d'elle.  
  
" Rien. " dit doucement Lily.  
  
Il l'attrapa et commença à lui chatouiller les côtés qui s'avérèrent y être très sensibles.   
  
" Arrête! "  arriva-t-elle à dire entre deux éclats de rire.  
  
" Jamais! "  rigola James.  
  
" Rémus!  Sirius!  Au secours! "  cria-t-elle tout en riant.  
  
Mais ceux-ci se contentèrent de les observer tout en riant.  James avait maintenant plaqué Lily a sol et lui tenait fermement les bras au-dessus de la tête.    
  
" Uh huh…  tu vois, tu ne peux pas te relever. " grimaça fièrement James.    Mais soudainement, d'un petit mouvement rapide que tout le monde manqua, James se retrouva sur le dos Lily assise par-dessus lui.  
  
" Et maintenant, dis-moi qui est incapable de se relever? "  dit Lily en riant.  
  
" Ok, Ok, tu gagnes. "  capitula James entre deux éclats de rire.   
  
" Comme toujours. "   Elle se releva et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se remettre sur pieds.  
  
Lorsque sa main entra en contact avec la sienne, elle sentit une décharge électrique descendre le long de son bras jusqu'au sien.  Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes avant que Lily ne retire sa main et ne mette fin au malaise grandissant.   
  
" Ok, hé bien, je vais aller enlever toute cette saleté qui s'est accrochée à moi. » James sourit et la regarda disparaître en haut des escaliers.   
  
Lorsqu'il se retourna, il fit face à trois visages visiblement curieux et à un plutôt apeuré.    
  
May s'était levée lorsque Sirius avait délicatement posé sa main sur son épaule pour l'éveiller.  Il lui avait fait comprendre de ne pas faire de bruit en plaçant son index devant ses lèvres et lui avait fait un petit signe en direction de James et Lily.  
  
Elle les avait observé et avait sourit.  Elle avait eut la drôle de sensation qu'ils formaient un joli petit couple.  Elle se força à se remettre debout, les jambes un peu tremblantes et marcha à la suite de Lily.  
  
" Je suis d'accord avec elle, j'ai, moi aussi, besoin de prendre une douche.  Je me sens dégoûtante. "  expliqua May.  
  
Sirius rit alors qu'elle disparaissait au haut des escaliers.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily et May prirent chacune une longue douche, laissant leurs muscles relaxer sous le jet d'eau chaude.  Lily termina la première et se sécha.  Elle se précipita ensuite vers le dortoir et enfila un large sweat-shirt à capuchon qui devait être cinq fois trop grand pour elle.  Le chandail lui arrivait aux genoux mais elle aimait ce chandail, il était tellement confortable.  Elle enfila également une large paire de pantalon de coton ouaté et sécha ses cheveux.  Ceux-ci  ondoyèrent dans son dos, s'étalant autour de sa capuche.   Puis elle s'assit à l'indienne sur son lit et attendit le retour de May.  Elle prit le livre qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet et l'ouvrit là où elle l'avait laissé la dernière fois.   
  
May pénétra dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux déjà secs.  
  
" Hey, ne te serais-tu pas mise à ton aise? " dit May en souriant.   Elle portait un bas de pyjama bleu uni et une chemise de nuit bleu foncé.    
  
" Où est mon sweat-shirt? "  demanda May tout en regardant derrière son bureau.  Lily sourit et abaissa son livre.   
  
" Regarde dans ton lit. "  
  
May qui se trouvait en partie derrière le bureau releva la tête un sourire plutôt embarrassé sur les lèvres.   Elle se dirigea vers son lit et leva les couvertures.   Elle glissa sa main sous les couvertures jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le doux tissus de son chandail.   
  
" Ahh, le voilà.   Je croyais l'avoir envoyé pour le faire nettoyer par les elfes de maison mais j'ai dû oublier de le mettre avec le reste. " dit May.  
  
Lily rit.   Soudain, elles entendirent des voix et des bruits de pas pénétrer dans la salle commune.  
  
" Et ça commence. "  murmura May.  
  
" Oui. " dit Lily en hochant lugubrement la tête. " Et je dois garder un œil sur eux, parce que sais que James ne le fera pas. "   Lily sourit à cette pensée.  
  
May sourit et secoua la tête.  " Allez viens, je veux les espionner. " dit May en souriant.  
  
" Je ne crois pas. "  
  
" Lily, tu l'as dit toi même, tu dois les surveiller de toute façon. "  
  
Lily acquiesça et se leva.   Elle rejoignit May et elles quittèrent la pièce mais demeurèrent dans la noirceur du corridor.    
  
En bas, la fête était en pleine effervescence.  May émit un soupir agacé et parcourut la salle du regard.  Les Maraudeurs étaient assis sur le divan.  James fixait le vide pendant qu'Alicia essayait de le convaincre de la laisser s'asseoir sur ses cuisses.  Celui-ci ne cessait d'être hargneux envers elle et repoussait chacune de ses tentatives.  Pendant ce temps, Cindy occupait l'espace aux côtés de Sirius, s'assoyant le plus près possible de lui, mais Sirius était occupé à parler à Rémus et Peter et il l'ignorait complètement.  Jusqu'à ce que, n'en pouvant plus, il se leva devant elle et la fusilla du regard.    
  
" ECOUTE CINDY,  JE NE T'AIME PAS OK?  JE T'ACCOMPAGNE AU BAL SEULEMENT PARCE QUE J'Y SUIS OBLIGÉ!  MAINTENANT, SI TU VOUDRAIS BIEN ME LAISSER TRANQUILLE! "  
  
Elle fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux vers lui et ses lèvres rouges firent la moue.  
  
" Je te ferai changer d'idée Sirius Black. "  Elle se leva et glissa un doigt le long de son visage.  " Je peux être très persuasive. "  
  
" Je ne veux pas voir ça. "  dit May à voix basse derrière Lily.  Lily et May avaient remonté la moitié des escaliers pour retourner à leur chambre mais elles s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'elles entendirent la phrase qui devait suivre.  
  
" Hé bien, où est donc notre préfète en chef? "  demanda Alicia avec dégoût.   " Elle a tout organisé et maintenant elle est trop peureuse pour se montrer? "  Cindy et Alicia éclatèrent de rire.  " Quelle perdante! "  
  
Lily sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  Elle ne voulait pas en entendre davantage.  Elle grimpa précipitamment les escaliers et claqua la porte avant même que May puisse dire ou faire quoique ce soit.  
  
May retourna rageusement vers les escaliers et entreprit de descendre vers la salle commune.    
  
Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, elle trouva Alicia au sol, là où elle se tenait quelques instants auparavant.  Elle resta un moment dans l'entrée bouillonnante de rage.  
  
" Ne vous avisez plus jamais de parler de Lily de cette manière ou vous devrez à faire face à une plus grande colère de ma part. " leur cria James, le visage rouge de colère.  
  
May se rapprocha de Alicia et lui tendit une main.   Toute la salle devint soudainement silencieuse. Ils avaient tous remarqué May et les Maraudeurs s'étaient levés,  prêts à lui prêter main forte en cas de besoin.    Alicia fixa la main qu'elle lui tendait avant de se relever par elle-même.  Sans crier gare, May balança son poing vers l'arrière pour prendre son élan et de toutes ses forces, elle frappa Alicia en plein visage.  Celle-ci se retrouva encore une fois au tapis, une main posée sur son œil.  May se recula et observa l'œil d'Alicia qui commençait à se gonfler.   
  
May sentit une brûlure derrière ses yeux et des larmes commencèrent à jaillir.  " Maintenant que tu as blessé mon amie, je dois te blesser à ton tour, espèce de garce! "  
  
Alicia se releva et fonça droit sur May.  " Garce! "  Elle plaqua May au sol et commença à frapper chaque endroit qui était à sa portée.  Mais May lui asséna quelque coups de pieds et lui mordit l'un de ses bras.  Alicia cria de douleur.    
  
Soudainement, une petite voix triste et remplie de larmes se fit entendre du haut des escaliers.    
  
" May!  Arrête!  Je ne veux avoir à te dénoncer auprès des professeurs. "    
  
May sentit qu'on soulevait Alicia pour la maintenir à l'écart.  Elle se releva et toucha sa lèvre gonflée du bout des doigts;  elle saignait.  
  
" Va au diable! " cria May.    
  
Elle se sentit soulevée à son tour et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle remarqua qu'on la tenait par la taille.   Elle regarda par dessus son épaule, c'était Sirius.  Celui-ci baissa les yeux et la regarda avec inquiétude. Un élève de sixième année retenait Alicia l'empêchant ainsi de sauter à la gorge de May.  May la fusilla du regard.   
  
" May. "  May leva les yeux et aperçu Lily qui se tenait dans les escaliers, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.  " J'apprécie ce que tu veules prendre ma défense, mais ça ne vaut pas la peine que tu te blesse à cause de moi. "  
  
James demeura immobile pendant un instant.  Sa tête s'était mise à tourner.  Il ne put détacher son regard de Lily et la voir ainsi en larme lui occasionna un serrement désagréable au cœur.  Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse mal, surtout lorsqu'il avait le pouvoir d'arrêter tout ça.   Il se dirigea lentement à côté d'elle et regarda à l'intérieur ses grands yeux verts remplis de douleur.  Tout ce qui se passait autour de lui n'avait plus aucune importance.   Il glissa son bras autour de ses épaules et la tourna délicatement pour reprendre la direction de son dortoir.  Il ne prononça aucune parole.  Il commença à gravir les marches qui menaient à son dortoir.    
  
" Je suis tellement désolé que tu aies entendre ses paroles. " marmonna-t-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage.  Il  caressa une mèche de ses soyeux cheveux.   
  
" Je monte. "  cracha May en se dégageant des bras de Sirius.    
  
Elle se précipita dans les escaliers à la suite de Lily.  Elle ouvrit la porte et passa la tête par l'ouverture avant de pénétrer sur la pointe des pieds et de se diriger à l'endroit où Lily et James étaient assis.  James caressait doucement le dos de Lily en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille.  
  
" Lils. "    
  
Lily leva ses yeux rougit vers son amie.  Elle lui fit un faible sourire et tendit les bras vers elle.  May s'approcha et la serra très fort dans ses bras.    
  
" Je suis incapable de me contrôler quand on fait du mal à ma meilleure amie. "  
  
" Je sais.  Je te remercie mais ne recommences plus. "   
  
May eut un petit rire étouffée et recula.    
  
Lily sortit sa baguette et en appuya le bout contre la lèvre enflée et ensanglantée de son amie.  Elle marmonna une formule et le sang disparut au fur et à mesure que la plaie se refermait.  Ses ecchymoses demeurèrent visibles et il lui faudrait les endurer car il n'y avait pas de formule pour les guérir.    
  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit doucement.  Sirius entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers May.  
  
" Je voulais simplement t'aviser que je ne vais plus au bal avec Cindy.  Je viens de lui faire savoir. " dit Sirius en la regardant dans les yeux.  Puis, sans rien ajouter il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte.   
  
" Hey Sir? "  
  
Il se retourna.  May courut vers lui et le serra très fort dans ses bras.  " Merci. "  
  
Pris par surprise, il resta immobile un bref moment avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille.  Il sourit et l'attira encore plus près de lui.  Il laissa échapper un heureux soupir jusqu'à ce qu'il sente May s'éloigner.    
  
Il sourit. " Pas de problèmes. "  
  
Il hasarda un coup d'œil vers James qui regardait Lily avec inquiétude.  Elle semblait avoir cessé de pleurer mais James continuait de frotter doucement son dos et de lui murmurer doucement quelques paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille.   
  
James aimait Lily.  Il suffisait simplement d'observer la façon dont il agissait avec elle pour pouvoir l'affirmer.  Peut-être aimait-il May?  Ce qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il avait vu Alicia frapper May était indescriptible.  Jamais dans toute sa vie il n'avait voulu frapper une fille.  Mais lorsqu'il avait vu May se faire blesser, Rémus avait pratiquement dû le retenir.  Est-ce cela l'amour?  
  
A contre-cœur, il se retourna et quitta la pièce.  Il n'allait pas retourner à la fête.  Actuellement, il ne se sentait plus vraiment d'humeur pour s'amuser.   
  
May le regarda quitter la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres.    Elle ne voulait pas tomber amoureuse de Sirius Black mais plus les jours passaient, plus cela devenait difficile.  Elle soupira et reporta son attention vers James et Lily.  Elle penserait plus tard à Sirius.    
  
" Ne les écoute pas, elles ne te connaissent pas.  Tu es gentille et jolie et tu vaut mille fois mieux qu'elles misent ensemble.  Elles n'ont aucun droit de te rabaisser ainsi.  Ne les laisse pas t'avoir.  Moi, je ne les laisserai pas te détruire. "  affirma sérieusement James en serrant la main de Lily.  
  
May s'assit de l'autre côté de Lily et la regarda.  
  
" James a raison, tu es tellement meilleure qu'elles.  Elles n'ont pas le droit de rabaisser Lily! "  
  
May croisa le regard de James qui passa un bras autour de la taille de Lily.  May l'imita et ensemble, ils lui firent une énorme caresse.  
  
" Ne t'en fais pour elles, James et moi, on s'est occupés d'elles chacun notre tour. "  
  
Lily émit un petit rire.  " C'est vrai.  Elles sont probablement dans un plus piteux état que moi actuellement puisqu'en plus l'une d'entre elle aime James. "  Il fit une légère pression autour de sa taille.  
  
" Lequel elle n'aura jamais. "  ajouta James avec un dégoût plus qu'évident.  
  
" Et elle a une lèvre boursouflée. "  
  
" Et n'oublies pas l'oeil au beurre noir. " ajouta May.  
  
Lily rit.  " Bien sûr. "  
  
May sourit et se leva.  
  
" Bon, comme tu semble mieux te porter, j'ai un devoir à terminer.  Je vais aller le compléter à la bibliothèque.  On se voit plus tard. "  
  
Lily sourit et acquiesça.  Elle savait ce que May était entrain de faire, elle n'était pas stupide.  May lui avait laissé la voie libre afin qu'elle puisse être seule avec James.  L'idée rendit Lily nerveuse mais elle était trop faible pour s'en soucier.  
  
James sourit en observant May disparaître derrière la porte. Il put entendre les bruits de la fête qui continuait en bas mais il était parfaitement heureux de rester ici avec Lily.  Lily se hissa sur le lit pour s'asseoir contre son oreiller.  James l'imita.  Il glissa son bras autour de ses épaules et se reposa contre l'oreiller en souriant paresseusement.     
  
Plusieurs pensées se bousculèrent à cet instant dans la tête de James, harcelant son cerveau.  Il se demandait si elle lui raconterait à propos de sa sœur s'il le lui demandait.   
  
" Lily, as-tu des frères ou des sœurs?  Parles-moi de ta famille. "  commença James.  Il regarda Lily.  
  
" Je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler. " dit-elle calmement.    
  
" Lils, peu importe ce qui te tracasse, tu as besoin d'enlever ce poids de sur tes épaules.  Je te promets que tu peux me faire confiance, ne suis-je pas ton ami? "  
  
" Mon meilleur, après May. "  répondit doucement Lily.  
  
Le fait de savoir qu'il était son second meilleur ami allégea le cœur de James.  
  
" Tu vois, tu peux m'en parler. "    
  
Il frotta doucement son bras.  D'une voix empreinte de tristesse, elle commença à parler tout doucement.  
  
" Bien, pour commencer, oui, j'ai une sœur qui me hait. "  Elle marqua une pause et le regarda avec une certain précaution.   De son bras, il rapprocha davantage son corps tiède du sien alors qu'elle forçait ces douloureux souvenirs à refaire surface.   " J'aime mes parents, de tout mon cœur et ils m'aiment également mais je suis incapable de vivre dans la même maison que ma sœur. "  
  
Pendant toute l'heure qui suivit, Lily parla, doucement révélant tous ses douloureux souvenirs à James.  A quelques reprises, elle se retrouva en train de pleurer et chaque fois, James la serrait plus près de lui.  A d'autres moments, elle se fâchait et James se contentait de l'écouter avec sympathie.  Elle raconta tout à partir du moment où la meilleure amie qu'elle possédait dans le monde entier lui avait tourné le dos lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard  jusqu'au moment où elle avait confessé à ses parents qu'elle ne s'entendait pas avec Pétunia, au moment où elle quittait la maison pour aller chez May .  Elle parla également des tourments que lui imposait l'école entière et de combien cela lui rendait la vie difficile.  
  
Finalement, après s'être vidée le cœur, Lily tomba endormie sur l'épaule de James.  Il la regarda avec des yeux remplis de chagrin.  Il caressa doucement ses cheveux ainsi que son dos.  Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle puisse avoir tant souffert et il était résolu de faire en sorte qu'elle ne souffre pas davantage.   
  
" Elle doit vraiment te faire confiance. " dit doucement May en pénétrant dans la pièce.  James écarta une   mèche de ses cheveux du reste de la chevelure de Lily et joua avec ses doigts.   
  
" Depuis combine de temps es-tu là? "  demanda James d'une voix endormie en regardant May.  
  
" Je suis arrivée depuis une heure environ.  J'avais oublié ma nouvelle bouteille d'encre et je l'ai entendu parler.  Je suis surprise qu'elle se soit ainsi ouverte à toi.   Elle doit vraiment te faire confiance pour t'avoir confié toutes ces choses horribles sur sa vie privée. "  
  
" Elle a traversé beaucoup d'épreuves. "  dit doucement James.  " Je veux la protéger autant qu'il me sera possible de le faire. "  ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux vers la belle endormie à ces côtés.   
  
" Mais tu ne pourras pas être toujours là. " dit May avec sympathie.  
  
" Je peux essayer de l'être. "   
  
May l'observa et elle sut immédiatement qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour Lily.  Si ce n'avait pas été le cas, il ne serait pas rester avec elle pour écouter les détails de sa vie personnelle et pour la consoler.   
  
James jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et eut un hoquet de surprise.  Il était minuit.   
  
" Je dois aller au lit. "   Il leva délicatement Lily et repoussa les couvertures de son lit.  Il la glissa doucement à l'intérieur et rabattit les couvertures.  Elle gémit doucement avant d'enfouir son nez dans les couvertures.  Il regarda son visage brièvement avait d'écarter une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait dans les yeux.  Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front.  
  
" Bonne nuit Dame Lily. " dit-il assez bas pour ne pas que May puisse l'entendre. " Fais de beaux rêves. "  
  
May lui sourit alors qu'il se relevait.  Il lui dit au-revoir d'un signe de la main et quitta le dortoir en refermant la porte derrière lui.  
  
Une fois qu'il fut parti, May grimpa à l'intérieur de son lit et remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son nez.  'Aujourd'hui fut la journée la plus longue de ma vie.'  Pensa-t-elle avant de s'endormir.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lorsque James retourna à son dortoir, ses pensées ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête.  Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tout le mal que la sœur de Lily lui avait fait subir.  Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il intentionnellement blesser une personne aussi innocente?  Il frotta ses yeux emplis de fatigue et pénétra dans son propre dortoir.  
  
" Etais-tu avec Lily et May toute la nuit ? "  demanda Sirius depuis son lit.  
  
" Lily, oui.  May, non.  J'ai rencontré May il y a à peine deux minutes.  Elle était à la bibliothèque pour terminer un devoir.  "  répondit James en enfilant son pyjama.   
  
" Oh ? "  demanda Sirius en regardant sa couverture, perdu dans ses pensées.  Il en sortit rapidement et regarda James.  "Comment va Lily ? "  
  
" Elle s'est endormie.  Elle va être correcte. " répondit tristement James.  
  
" Comment était May? "  
  
" Bien. "  
  
" Bien. "  
  
James grimpa à l'intérieur de son lit douillet et se rendit compte que le sommeil tardait à venir.  Il resta éveillé toute la nuit jusqu'au petit matin à ne penser qu'à Lily.  Il avait besoin de se sentir près d'elle, physiquement et émotionnellement.  Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas tomber amoureux de Lily Evans, il tombait plutôt rapidement. Cela devenait insupportable. 


	10. Un bal et un désastre

**. : Un petit mot avant de commencer : .**  
  
Tout d'abord une petite réponse à mes fidèles lecteurs et lectrices (je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a beaucoup plus de lectrices …) Merci de m'avoir écrit et surtout n'arrêtez pas…  j'adore recevoir vos commentaires!  Alors…  
  
_. : Hermione Potter Jr : ._   
Merci beaucoup… et ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'intention de la traduire jusqu'au bout.  
  
_. : Petite puce : .  
_ Et ce n'est pas fini pour le romantisme!  On est en plein dedans!  
  
_. : Fleur : ._   
Merci et c'est vrai que ça fait changement. C'est probablement pourquoi elle m'a tant accrochée.  
  
_. : Aelydia : .  
_Et bien voilà un petit quelques choses pour aider à patienter car sincèrement, je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir te voir déchainée… -]   
  
_. : Angelbas : ._   
Merci et pour Sirius et May… t'as juste à lire un peu plus bas… il en est justement question!  
  
_. : Loo : .  
_Merci! Et gêne toi surtout pas pour répéter et répéter, c'est tellement plaisant de voir que ça vous plait!  
  
_. :Charlie : .  
_Merci et merci!  Et pour James et Lily… c'est un peu plus bas que ça se passe …. :-]  
  
_. : Melepha : ._   
N'est-ce pas!  Et merci!  
  
_. : Wynzar : .  
_  Houlala!   Je ne sais que dire devant tant d'enthousiasme sinon un très très gros merci!  J'espère que ce chapitre va être à la hauteur.  
  
_. : Tiffany : .  
_ Merci et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant.  
  
Et bien sûr, je ne veux pas oublier Kamala et Potter25. 

Alors, sans plus attendre, je vous laisse à votre lecture!  
  


  
**Chapitre 10 – Un bal et un désastre…**  
  
La veille de Noël était enfin arrivée et les filles étaient sérieusement déprimées.    Lily était assise à l'indienne sur son lit et observait May qui, pour calmer ses nerfs, nettoyait le dessus de sa commode.    
  
" May, tout va bien se passer.  Nous avons… "  Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre bracelet avant de regarder à nouveau May. "… six heures devant nous avant que le bal ne commence. "  
  
" Oui, je sais ça.  Mais on doit commencer à se préparer dans trois heures. "  dit May.  
  
" Oui. "  Lily jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre pour contempler la neiger qui tombait à l'extérieur.  Celle-ci tombait en formant de gros flocons, le genre de flocons qui collent après tout.  C'était cette neige que Lily préférait entre toutes.  "Hey May.  Que dirais-tu d'aller dehors et de faire une bonne bataille de boules de neige?  Ca nous occuperait l'esprit et comme ça, on arrêterait de penser au bal.  Et de toute façon, pourquoi es-tu si inquiète?  C'est moi qui doit exécuter la première danse. "  
  
" Ouais, avec James. "  répliqua May un brin de moquerie dans voix.  
  
" Ouais " dit Lily en regardant par la fenêtre.  Elle n'avait pas du tout saisi le ton ironique de May.  
  
May sourit à son amie et saisit son manteau qui se trouvait sur la chaise de son bureau.  
  
" Hé bien, allons-y. "  
  
Lily se leva et saisit elle aussi son manteau.  Elle l'enfila et enroula son écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor autour de son cou.  
  
" Allons-y. " dit Lily avec entrain.  May gloussa en voyant à quel point son amie s'était emmaillotée.  On aurait dit qu'elle s'attendait à affronter un blizzard dès qu'elle mettrait le pied dehors.   
  
May jeta son manteau sur ses épaules et se précipita vers la porte de leur chambre, Lily sur les talons.  Elles éprouvèrent quelques problèmes avec la poignée, problèmes auxquels  May remédia en donnant un bon coup de pied contre la porte.  Celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement et heurta le mur.  May et Lily éclatèrent de rire.   
  
" Qu'est-ce qui fait rire deux erreurs de la nature comme vous? "  demanda Cindy.  Celle-ci se tenait devant elles, prête à pénétrer dans leur dortoir et dévisageait maintenant Lily et May qui en sortaient.   
  
" Ta tête "   répondit May du tac-au-tac alors que Lily continuait de rire.  Les deux filles continuèrent leur chemin et descendirent les escaliers.  
  
James et Rémus, qui se trouvaient également dans la salle commune, entendirent la remarque que May venait de lancer à Cindy ainsi que le rire léger de Lily qui résonnait dans le couloir.  Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire à leur tour lorsque les deux filles arrivèrent au pied des escaliers.  Elles étaient couvertes de la tête aux pieds comme si elles s'apprêtaient à sortir à l'extérieur.  May, qui marchait d'un bon pas quelques instants auparavant, s'arrêta net devant le portrait de l'entrée.  L'arrêt fut si inattendu que Lily, qui la suivait de près, entra en collision avec elle et tomba assise lourdement au sol.  
  
" Pour l'amour du ciel May! Fais plus attention la prochaine fois ! "  s'exclama Lily.  May éclata de rire et tendit une main tremblante à son amie.  Lily éclata également de rire et, comme elle était incapable de se remettre sur pied par elle-même, agrippa la main de May.   
  
James et Rémus regardaient la scène sans dire un mot, un sourire sur les lèvres.   De toute évidence, elles ne s'étaient pas encore rendues compte qu'ils étaient dans la salle commune.  
  
Après quelques essais infructueux, May réussit à agripper Lily sous les aisselles et à la remettre sur pieds.  Durant toute l'opération, elles furent incapable d'arrêter de rire.   
  
" Ok…  Nous sommes…  Prêtes.... " haleta-t-elle.  Leurs visages étaient maintenant rouge vif.  
  
" Où allez-vous toutes les deux ? "  demanda Sirius en remarquant l'habillement des deux filles alors qu'il pénétrait dans la salle commune.  
  
Celles-ci se retournèrent lentement et leurs visages s'empourprèrent davantage avant d'éclater d'un rire embarrassé.    
  
" Hum….  Dehors. " dit Lily dans un rire.  "Bye. "  
  
May fit basculer le portrait et les deux filles se précipitèrent à l'extérieur.  Lorsque le portait se referma derrières elles, les garçons purent entendre leurs voix étouffées derrière la porte.  
  
" Oh mon Dieu!  Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient pu voir ça. "  pouffa Lily.  
  
" Ouais. " ajouta May.  
  
Leurs voix diminuèrent tranquillement d'intensité jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent un petit murmure avant de s'éteindre complètement.  
  
James et Rémus jetèrent un coup d'œil à Sirius et tous les trois partagèrent le même sourire.   
  
" Hey Rémus, tu ne nous as pas encore dit qui tu accompagnais au bal. "  dit Sirius avec une curiosité non dissimulée.   
  
" Kayla Rebbons. "  Il rougit et arracha un des fils du divan.   
  
" Oh, elle est gentille. " dit James en hochant positivement la tête.  
  
" Avec qui est-ce que tu y vas? "  
  
" Personne. "   répondit simplement James.  " J'ai été demandé mais je n'ai envie d'y aller avec aucune d'entre elles.  "    
  
Sirius et Rémus eurent un sourire entendu.  
  
" On sait tous ce qui est arrivé à Patmol. "  dit Rémus avec un petit sourire narquois.  
  
Sirius gémit. " On ne va pas recommencer avec ça. "  
  
James et Rémus ricanèrent.  
  
James se leva et étira ses membres endoloris.  Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda la neige tomber. Puis, ses yeux dérivèrent vers le sol.  Il pouvait y voir deux petites silhouettes vêtues de noir courir dans tous les sens en se lançant des boules de neiges.  Il sourit et les observa.  Il remarqua ses cheveux roux et prit place sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour  mieux la contempler.  Sirius s'approcha de la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.    Il sourit et donna une petite tape amicale dans le dos de son ami.  
  
_. :  DE RETOUR AVEC LES FILLES : .  
  
_" Hey May! "  cria Lily.  
  
" Quoi? "    
  
May se retourna mais elle regretta aussitôt son geste car à peine fut-elle retournée que Lily lui lança une immense boule de neige par la tête.  Les rires hystériques de Lily redoublèrent.  La neige étincelante contrastait avec les cheveux noirs de May.  
  
" Pourquoi est-ce que…"  
  
Elle s'agenouilla sur le sol gelé, ramassa une bonne quantité de neige et la façonna de manière à obtenir une belle boule.  Elle fit une grimace démoniaque à l'adresse de Lily qui poussa un cri avant de se mettre à courir dans la direction opposée à May.    
  
May catapulta sa boule de neige de toute ses forces et atteignit Lily dans le bas du dos, enneigeant du même coup son manteau noir.    
  
" Ok, Ok.  Que dirais-tu de faire un bonhomme de neige? "  demanda Lily tout en balayant la neige qui était demeurée accrochée à son manteau.   
  
"Oh…  aurais-tu peur de mes attaques de boules de neige maintenant ? " demanda May en souriant narquoisement.  
  
" Tu rêves Delfin. "  
  
" Je le parierais Evans. "  
  
Lily rit et tomba à genoux afin de rassembler suffisamment de neige pour la confection de leur bonhomme.  Cela ne la dérangeait pas que la neige humide puisse mouiller son jean…  
  
" Allez May! "  s'exclama joyeusement Lily.  
  
May soupira et s'approcha.  Rien ne pouvait arrêter Lily lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose en tête.  Elle se laissa donc tomber à genoux aux côtés de Lily et entreprit de l'aider à accumuler la neige.  
  
Elles façonnèrent tout d'abord une énorme boule de neige qui tiendrait le rôle du bas du bonhomme de neige puis une plus petite qui elle tiendrait le rôle du corps.  Cette manœuvre leur prit au moins une demie heure.  May, les cheveux cachés sous son chapeau, ne cessait de renifler et avait les joues rougies à cause du froid.  Lily, quant à elle, avait laissé ses cheveux à l'air libre. Ceux-ci retombaient épars sur ses épaules et étaient couverts de neige fraîchement tombée, ce qui les rendait encore plus jolis qu'à l'ordinaire.  Elle tapota la boule de neige de ses mains gantées avant de se relever et de reculer de quelques pas.    
  
" Terminé. " dit-elle joyeusement.  
  
" Dieu merci! " s'exclama May en se relevant à son tour.  
  
" Et maintenant, la tête. "  
  
May gémit.  " Lily, je suis complètement gelée! "  
  
Lily consulta sa montre.  " Ahh…  Allez, on doit terminer ce que l'on a commencé.  En plus, il reste encore une heure avant de devoir aller se préparer. "  
  
May gémit encore plus fort. " NOOON. "  
  
Lily sourit et commença à façonner une petite boule de neige pour la tête.    
  
Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Lily ne se relève en tenant la boule de neige.  May était demeuré derrière elle et la regarda placer la tête sur le reste du corps du bonhomme de neige.  
  
C'était parfait.  Comme si elles avaient passé près d'une heure à le perfectionner.   
  
Lily ramassa trois roches sur le sol.  Elle en utilisa deux pour les yeux et une pour le nez.  Elle se dirigea ensuite vers un arbre isolé et arracha l'une de ses branches.  De retour près du bonhomme de neige, elle utilisa la branche pour lui confectionner une bouche.  
  
" Il n'est pas très époustouflant mais on pourra toujours le retravailler lorsque nous aurons un peu de temps."  dit Lily en examinant le travail accompli.  
  
" Ouais. " marmonna May.  
  
" Ok, rentrons et allons nous préparer. "   
  
Elles tournèrent les talons et se dirigèrent vers l'école.   
  
Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans le hall d'entrée, elle furent immédiatement frappée par la chaleur qui régnait à l'intérieur.  May retira son chapeau et ses longs cheveux retombèrent dans son dos.  Elles avaient toutes les deux les joues rosies par le froid et leurs yeux pétillaient.   
  
Tout à coup, Kayla Rebonns accourut vers Lily.  
  
"  Lily, je t'ai cherché partout.  Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais à l'extérieur?  Peu importe, j'ai demandé à James et il m'a dit où je pourrais te trouver. "  
  
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kayla? "  
  
" Est-ce que ces chansons seront ok? " Elle tendit une liste de chansons à Lily.  La sélection semblait très variée, il y avait quelques chansons plus lentes, d'autres plus rapides et il y avait beaucoup de hard rock.    
  
" C'est très bien Kayla.  Pourquoi n'es-tu pas entrain de te préparer? "  
  
" Je t'attendais.  Je voulais te le demander avant. "  
  
" Oh… Hé bien, vas te préparer. "  Lily lui sourit chaleureusement.  
  
Kayla lui rendit son sourire et s'en retourna au pas de course vers la Grande Salle pour donner sa sélection musicale aux professeurs.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Lily et May se dirigèrent vers la tour de Gryffondor.  Leurs manteaux étaient détrempés et plutôt lourds.  Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans la salle commune, elles constatèrent qu'il n'y avait personne à l'exception de James.  
  
" C'est maintenant que vous décidez de rentrer? " demanda James en souriant.   
  
" Ouep. "  Lily sourit.  Elle retira son manteau et frissonna.  Tout comme May, elle alla le suspendre près du feu.  " Pourquoi n'es-tu pas entrain de te préparer? "  
  
" Je vais y aller, dans environ une heure. "  
  
Lily le regarda avec amusement.   
  
" Les hommes n'ont pas besoin d'autant de temps que les dames pour leur préparation. "   
  
Il sourit et elle rit.  
  
" J'imagine que non. "  
  
Elle grimpa les escaliers à la suite de May et se précipita vers son dortoir où elle s'empara de son peignoir avant de se diriger directement vers les douches.  Elle retira ses vêtements sales et trempés et se glissa dans la douche d'eau chaude.  Un soupir de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit la chaleur de l'eau l'envelopper.  Elle frotta tout son corps pour le nettoyer puis se lava les cheveux.  Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque l'odeur des pastèques lui monta aux narines.  Elle se rinça et attrapa la crème à raser.   Elle se rasa rapidement tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas se couper.  Elle rinça l'excédent de crème qui se trouvait sur ses jambes et coupa l'eau.  Elle tendit la main pour attraper son peignoir et le passa autour de son corps.    
  
Elle ramassa ses vêtements sales et humides et retourna à son dortoir.  Elle troqua son peignoir contre une paire de pantalon et un large chandail de coton-ouaté.  Elle jeta ses vêtements dans le panier à linge sale  et s'assit sur son lit en attendant le retour de May.  
  
' Qu'allait-elle faire avec ses cheveux ou son maquillage ou qu'est-ce que les gens diraient?'  
  
May entra dans le dortoir à peine une seconde plus tard.  Elle était déjà vêtue d'un T-shirt et ses long cheveux étaient déjà secs.   Celle-ci jeta un coup d'œil au pâle visage de Lily et elle su immédiatement que quelque chose la préoccupait.    
  
" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? "  
  
" Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour mon maquillage et mes cheveux. " dit Lily.  
  
" Je vais m'occuper de tes cheveux et de ton maquillage et tu t'occuperas du mien. "  répondit May sans hésiter.  
  
Elle s'assit sur son lit et sortit un de ses livres.   " Après avoir terminé ma lecture bien entendu. "   Lily rit.  Elles avaient un peu de temps devant elles.   
  
Lily sécha rapidement ses cheveux à l'aide d'un sort de séchage et s'appuya contre son oreiller.  
  
Une heure s'écoula avant que Lily décide finalement de se lever.  Elle se dirigea vers May et lui arracha son livre des mains.   
  
" Tu essaies de gagner du temps "  
  
" C'est faux. "  
  
" Si c'est vrai… Préparons-nous, MAINTENANT. "   
  
May se leva.  " Bien. "  
  
Lily soupira.  " Ok.  Est-ce que je devrais friser mes cheveux ou les laisser droits? "  
  
" Ohhhh…  de légères boucles pour encadrer ton visage seraient bien.  "  May pointa sa baguette en direction de Lily et murmura la formule pour friser les cheveux.  Aussitôt, les cheveux de Lily se bouclèrent légèrement et retombèrent sur ses épaules.  " Parfait. "  
  
" Maintenant, au tour de mes cheveux. "  
  
Lily prit un moment pour réfléchir.  " Je pense que je préfère lorsqu'ils sont détachés, droits et brillants mais avec des dégradés. "  
  
" Ok. " dit-elle soulagée par le fait qu'il s'agisse d'une coiffure très simple.   Lily pointa sa baguette dans la direction de May et mentionna la formule qui lui donnerait des  dégradés.  
  
" Et voilà, allons admirer le résultat. "  
  
Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers le grand miroir et s'observèrent quelques instant.  Elle ne pouvaient que sourire face au résultat.  Leurs coiffures étaient parfaites.   
  
" Ok, le maquillage maintenant. "  dit Lily.  
  
Elle se tourna vers  May en lui souriant.  
  
" Pour toi ce sera une ombre à paupière bleue foncée avec une touche d'argent, un eyeliner bleu foncé et un joli rouge à lèvre rouge foncé, pas un rouge trop voyant.  Un peu de fond de teint, pas trop tout de même.  Oh et un mascara bleu foncé. "  Lily éleva sa baguette en direction du visage de May et marmonna la formule appropriée.  Dans l'espace d'un battement de cœur, le maquillage de May tout comme sa coiffure étaient terminés.   Elle était parfaite.  Son maquillage était juste parfait.    
  
" Allez, va te regarder dans le miroir. "  la pressa joyeusement Lily.  
  
May se dirigea vers le miroir et sourit.   Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement droits avec un léger dégradé,  et de brillantes mèches bleues foncées. Son maquillage était parfait.  Elle sourit, satisfaite, et retourna auprès de Lily.  
  
" C'est parfait.  Maintenant, à ton tour. "  
  
Lily s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau et leva les yeux vers May.    
  
" Voyons voir…  Pour commencer, une ombre à paupière satinée verte pâle que l'on va accentuer avec un vert plus foncé.  Un eyeliner vert forêt et une touche de mascara noir.  Un rouge à lèvre brillant rose pâle ainsi que quelques éclats argentés dans tes cheveux et pour couronner le tout, une lotion scintillante sur tes épaules.  "  Elle pointa sa baguette en direction de Lily et récita la formule.   
  
Elle se leva et se recula un peu pour mieux apprécier son travail.  Elle eut le souffle coupé devant les résultats qu'elle avait obtenus.  " Mon Dieu, c'est que je suis douée! "   
  
Lily se leva rapidement, impatiente de pouvoir constater par elle-même, et se dirigea vers le miroir.  Elle était magnifique.  Ses yeux semblaient plus pétillants et plus joyeux et le eyeliner les agrandissaient joliment.  Ses longs cils étaient foncés et plus volumineux qu'à l'accoutumé.  Et pour terminer, ses lèvres étaient pleines et reluisantes.  Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.    
  
" May, tu es un génie. "  
  
" Merci, j'ai mes moments. Je crois qu'il est temps de s'habiller. "  
  
Lily jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre-bracelet et grimaça.  Il ne restait plus qu'une heure.    
  
" Oui, c'est l'heure. "  
  
Lily marcha jusqu'à sa penderie et en ressortit le cintre sur lequel était suspendu la robe verte foncée et la veste.   Elle l'admira un petit instant avant de retirer la robe du cintre de remettre celui-ci en place dans la penderie.  Elle revint près de son lit et y étendit soigneusement les vêtements.  Puis, elle se pencha et tendit la main sous son lit pour en retirer un grand sac brun.  Elle fouilla à l'intérieur et en retira la boîte contenant les souliers ainsi que la petite boîte contenant le collier.  
  
Elle regarda May.  Celle-ci avait également étendu sa robe et ses accessoires sur son lit.    
  
Lily se retourna et prit sa robe avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain où elle pourrait se changer.  Elle referma la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle.  Elle retira son chandail et ses pantalons et se glissa dans la soyeuse étoffe.  Le contact du tissu contre sa peau lui fit une sensation étrange et elle frissonna alors qu'elle atteignait le dos de sa robe pour l'agrafer.  
  
Il y avait une agrafe au haut de son corsage qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué et elle ne pouvait l'atteindre par elle-même.  Elle ramassa ses autres vêtements et parcouru avec précaution le corridor menant à son dortoir.  Elle ne désirait pas être vue.   Elle s'arrêta avant de tourner le coin et ce ne fut qu'après s'être assurée que personne ne venait ni ne sortait, qu'elle fila en ligne droite vers sa chambre.    
  
Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle aperçut May en train d'enfiler ses gants argentés.  Quand la porte s'ouvrit, May lui sourit. 

"  On est magnifique.  Attends que tout le monde nous voit ainsi. "  May eut un petit sourire satisfait.  
  
" On a un petit moment de prétention? "  ricana Lily.  
  
" Peut-être, j'y ai bien le droit de temps en temps. "  
  
" Ouais.   Hey, pourrais-tu m'agrafer cette agrafe? "  Lily se retourna et pointa l'agrafe en question.  
  
" Bien sûr.  "  
  
Elle sentit May tirer sur les fermoirs et finalement les agrafer ensemble. C'était un tout petit peu serré, mais il était peu probable pour elle qu'il ne se passe quelque chose d'inattendu.  
  
Lily soupira de soulagement, cela la rendait plus confiante.  
  
Lily se dirigea vers son lit et ouvrit la boîte à chaussure.  Elle glissa ses pieds dans ses souliers à talons hauts puis ouvrit la boîte contenant le collier.  Elle sortit le bijou de son écrin et se tourna vers May.  
  
" Est-ce que tu voudrais … "    
  
Elle tendit le collier à May et se retourna pour qu'elle puisse l'attacher.  Elle sentit May lever ses cheveux frisés et passer la chaîne autour de son cou avant  de refermer le fermoir.  Lily effleura le bijou du bout des doigts.  Elle s'admira une dernière fois dans le miroir.  Elle était magnifique.  Sa beauté rivalisait avec celle de la royauté, on aurait dit une véritable princesse.  Elle sourit et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.  Il ne restait plus que dix minutes.  Comme sa montre ne cadrait pas avec le reste de sa tenue, Lily la retira et la déposa sur sa table de chevet.   
  
Elle se retourna vers May.  
  
" Je pense que c'est l'heure. "  
  
May déglutit et acquiesça.  Elles attrapèrent leur cape qu'elles passèrent par-dessus l'un de leur bras.   
  
Lily se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.  Elle fit un pas dans le corridor.  Le son des talons hauts entrant en contact avec le sol de pierre ne leur était pas familier. Lily replaça son corsage et entreprit de descendre l'escalier en colimaçon tout en faisant bien attention pour ne pas trébucher.    
  
" Y a-t-il déjà quelqu'un en bas? "  demanda nerveusement May dans son dos.  Comme pour répondre à sa question, la voix de trois garçons parvinrent à leurs oreilles.  (A/N : L'auteur dit que d'écrire à propos de Peter la rend malade et qu'il l'ennui.  Alors juste prendre pour acquis qu'il est déjà parti retrouver sa cavalière…)  
  
" Qui est là haut?  Ca ne peut pas être une fille, aucune fille ne peut être prête aussi tôt. " Elles reconnurent la voix de Rémus en provenance de la salle commune.     
  
" Oh fantastique, c'est eux. "  dit May en ralentissant sa descente.  
  
" Allons voir de qui il s'agit. " dit Sirius.  
  
Lily, soudain incertaine, s'immobilisa au beau milieu des marches se demandant si elle devait poursuivre sa descente.   
  
Tout à coup, deux têtes, l'une foncée et l'autre pâle, pénétrèrent dans leur champ de vision.  L'une appartenait à Sirius et l'autre à Rémus.  Sirius retint sa respiration et, la bouche grande ouverte d'admiration, fixa le haut de l'escalier où se trouvaient les deux jeunes filles.   
  
" Vous être vraiment sublimes toutes les deux. "  complimenta Rémus.  Ses yeux verts pâles étincelèrent lorsqu'il leur sourit.  
  
Lily sourit.  " Merci Rem' "  
  
Sirius demeura sans voix lorsque May doubla Lily dans les escaliers et pénétra dans la salle commune.  Elle ne sembla même pas remarquer son hésitation.  
  
" Oh tu n'es pas mal !"  dit May en examinant la robe de Sirius.  Il passa une main sur le devant de sa robe pour éliminer les derniers plis.  " Sommes-nous trop en avance? " demanda-t-elle.  
  
" Huh? " demanda Sirius tout en l'admirant.  
  
" Sommes-nous trop en avance? "  
  
" Tu es magnifique. " lâcha Sirius d'une voix rauque.  
  
Rémus ricana tout bas et secoua la tête.  
  
" Ouais, du moins, pour une fille. "  répondit James à la question, encore sans réponse, de May.  
  
Celui-ci fixait le feu qui vacillait devant lui et faisait dos aux reste du groupe.  Lorsqu'il se retourna,  il resta complètement bouche bée devant le tableau.  Son regard dériva au-delà de May jusqu'à l'endroit où, tout près de Rémus, Lily se tenait de manière hésitante.  Il en eut le souffle coupé.  Jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi beau.  Elle était magnifique, irrésistible. Elle ressemblait à un ange et, à ce moment, il décida qu'elle serait son ange.  Elle portait l'une des plus belle robe dont la couleur vert forêt mettait ses yeux et ses cheveux en valeur.  Elle descendait jusqu' au sol en ondoyant et était faite d'un tissu chatoyant. Et ses pâles épaules dénudées brillaient à la lumière du feu.  Il était tout simplement incapable de détourner le yeux de Lily.  Instinctivement, il replaça sa robe et porta une main à ses cheveux pour les replacer.  Il se redressa lentement sans la quitter des yeux. A plusieurs reprises, il vint pour parler mais il était incapable de laisser sortir le moindre son.  
  
Elle lui sourit nerveusement et il lui retourna un sourire tout aussi nerveux.  Le silence devenait de plus en plus lourd mais James demeurait toujours muet.   
  
" Ok.  Hé bien, je pense que nous allons descendre maintenant.  Je voudrais m'assurer que tout se déroule comme prévu.  On se retrouvera en bas. " dit Lily.  " Tu viens May?"  
  
May tourna les talons et suivit son amie à l'extérieur de la salle commune.  Même une fois seuls, cela prit plusieurs minutes avant que les garçons retrouvent enfin leurs voix.  
  
" Wow. " fut tout ce que Sirius fut capable de prononcer.  James sourit et se leva.  
  
Rémus se contenta de rire intérieurement.  " Etes-vous prêts tout les deux? "  
  
" Ouais. "  James et Sirius se dirigèrent vers la porte.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la Grande Salle, la foule était déjà si dense autour des portes qu'ils avaient grand peine à voir quoique ce soit   James s'éleva sur la pointe des pieds et scruta la foule dans l'espoir d'y apercevoir une certaine tête rousse.  
  
" James, elle est probablement à l'intérieur. " dit Rémus dans un petit sourire.  James se remit sur ses pieds et regarda son ami en fronçant les sourcils.   
  
" Je sais. "  
  
" Evidemment. "  
  
Finalement, les portes de la Grande Salle finirent par s'ouvrir et la masse d'élèves pénétra à l'intérieur.  Dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur, James scruta instinctivement la Grande Salle du regard à la recherche de Lily et de May mais elles n'étaient nulle part en vue.  Il suivit Sirius et Rémus jusqu'à la table où était déjà assis Peter et sa compagne, Penny McClog.    
  
" Pete, aurais-tu vu Lily? "  demanda James.  
  
Peter siffla.  " Oh, je l'ai vu… comme tous les mâles ici présents d'ailleurs.  Elle et May. "  
  
Sirius et James se regardèrent un moment avant de reporter à nouveau leurs regards sur Peter.   
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? " demanda James en tentant de maîtriser sa colère.    
  
" Je veux dire qu'elles sont particulièrement sexy ce soir. "  Penny frappa Peter sous la table et celui-ci grimaça tout en massant la rotule qui avait reçu le coup.  "Désolé Pen. "  
  
Elle fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête dans l'autre direction.  
  
" Où est Lily? " demanda James entre ses dents.  
  
" Et May? " ajouta Sirius en tentant de demeurer calme.  
  
Peter pointa la table des Serdaigles.  Lily et May étaient toutes deux assises avec Amos Diggory! Des élèves de sixième et de septième tournaient autour d'elles et elles semblaient vraiment nerveuses pour ne pas dire misérables.  James frappa la table de son poing, il frappa fort.  Quelques personnes se retournèrent et fixèrent James en espérant connaître la raison de ce tapage.  Mais ce dernier les fusilla du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils détournent leur regard et retournent à leur propres occupations.    
  
James serra la mâchoire. " Je vais le tuer. " dit-il entre ses dents. " S'il pose une seule main sur elle, je le tue. "  
  
Sirius se contenta de les fixer furieusement avant de s'asseoir et de fixer son assiette comme s'il désirait la faire exploser en un million de petits morceaux.  James connaissait suffisamment bien Sirius pour pouvoir affirmer qu'il tentait désespérément de réfréner la colère qui montait en lui.  
  
A l'avant de la salle, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et leva une main afin d'obtenir le silence.  Répondant immédiatement à son geste, la salle entière se fit silencieuse.  
  
" Bienvenue à notre bal de Noël.  Je suis certain que vous saurez vous amusez ce soir sans avoir besoin de recourir aux farces ni aux insultes. "  Il fixa la table des Gryffondor quelques instants avant de continuer.  "Maintenant, sans plus vous faire attendre, le dîner est servi.  Vous n'avez qu'à mentionner à votre couvert ce que vous désirez manger et cela vous sera servi.  Bon appétit! "  
  
Les voix des élèves commandant leur repas résonnèrent au travers la salle et bientôt tous les élèves furent en train de manger.  Durant tout le repas, James jeta régulièrement un coup d'œil à la table des Serdaigles mais chaque fois, un élève bloquait son champ de vision ou quelqu'un distrayait Lily.  Finalement, il finit par croiser son regard et pendant un moment, les yeux de Lily pétillèrent joyeusement.  Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main et fit un signe en direction de Diggory en faisant de gros yeux.  Il sourit malgré lui lorsqu'elle fit mine de bailler en pointant de nouveau Diggory.  Au moins, elle le trouvait ennuyant.   
  
" Hey Jaaaamessss! "  cria soudainement une voix grave derrière lui.  
  
Il se retourna brusquement.  " Quoi? " dit-il d'une voix contrariée.  
  
" Vas-tu au moins danser avec moi? " demanda Alicia.  
  
" Non. "  
  
" Une seule danse. "  
  
" Laisse-moi réfléchir… Non. "  
  
Elle fit la moue.  
  
Il leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, la nourriture disparut instantanément et toutes les tables furent nettoyées.  Puis, l'éclairage se tamisa.  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et réclama un moment d'attention.  " J'espère que vous avez tous apprécié votre repas.  C'est maintenant l'heure d'ouvrir le bal avec le préfet et la préfète en chef pour mener la première danse. "   
  
James se leva et regarda Lily se lever à contre-cœur, un petit sourire nerveux aux lèvres.  Il lui sourit pour la rassurer et lui signifier que tout irait bien.  Elle contourna la table des Serdaigles et se dirigea vers celle des Gryffondor.  Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment près l'un de l'autre, il lui tendit une main qu'elle accepta.  Il remarqua que sa petite main s'emboîtait parfaitement dans sa large main et elle dut le remarquer elle aussi car elle rougit davantage.    
  
" C'est tellement embarrassant. " murmura-t-elle.  Il sourit et porta sa main à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.  
  
" Ca va bien aller.  Tu n'as qu'à imaginer qu'il n'y a que toi et moi. "  
  
Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin la piste de danse, James glissa sa main droite au bas de son dos et il tendit sa seconde main vers elle pour l'inviter à la prendre.  Lily déposa sa main droite sur son épaule gauche et glissa fermement son autre main dans la sienne.  Elle frissonna agréablement à son contact.  Sa nervosité diminua considérablement lorsque, en fixant ses magnifiques yeux bleus, elle se perdit dans l'intensité de son regard.  Il lui sourit chaleureusement, elle aurait presque dit amoureusement. Elle sourit et laissa ses pieds la guider plutôt que sa tête.  Elle commença à tournoyer sur la piste de danse, les puissants bras de James l'entourant et la guidant.  Bientôt, la musique autour d'eux ne devint qu'un murmure lointain.  Tout autour disparut au même titre que la musique; il ne restait plus que James et l'agréable sensation de ses bras autour d'elle.    
  
Les mêmes pensées traversèrent l'esprit de James alors qu'il admirait la magnifique fille rousse qu'il tenait dans ses bras.  Tout semblait si parfait, on aurait dit qu'elle était faite pour ses bras, faite pour lui. L'impression que dans ses bras, elle lui appartenait, était vraiment plaisante. Il approcha ses lèvres près de son oreille.    
  
De son côté, Lily pouvait sentir son souffle chaud près de son oreille et cela la fit frissonner.    
  
" Tu es la fille la plus magnifique de toute l'école…  J'espère que tu le sais. "  
  
Elle rougit et instinctivement, appuya sa tête contre son épaule. Il resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour d'elle, comme s'ils n'étaient pas déjà suffisamment près l'un de l'autre, il la serra davantage contre lui.  Il respira profondément.  Une douce effluve de pastèques se dégageait de ses cheveux.  Il sourit paresseusement.   Ils avaient complètement oublié le fait que l'école toute entière les regardaient danser.  
  
Tout à coup, la chanson d'ouverture s'estompa et une autre chanson débuta incitant les autres élèves à les rejoindre sur la piste de danse.  Mais James et Lily ne s'en soucièrent guère. James avait déposé sa tête contre celle de Lily et se balançait doucement porté par la musique et ce même s'il n'aurait pu dire s'il s'agissait d'un slow ou non.  Mais c'était vraiment le dernier de ses soucis, il était "on cloud 9" (A/N : Fait référence à la chanson de Bryan Adams).   Ils demeurèrent ainsi même lorsque les élèves envahissant la piste de danse virent s'agglomérer autour d'eux.   
  
_. : AVEC SIRIUS : OH, LE DRAME EST SUR LE POINT D'ÉCALTER!  : .   
  
_" Sirrriuuuussssss!!!"  
  
Sirius, qui était en train de se servir un verre de punch, pivota et fixa avec agacement la jeune blonde qui venait à sa rencontre.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que tu veux Cindy? "  
  
" Danser. "  
  
" Alors oublie ça. "  
  
Elle agrippa le haut de son bras et le traîna vers le mur le plus près.  
  
" Ecoute Sirius, j'ai vraiment l'intention de te faire changer d'avis. "  
  
" Bien, alors tu vas perdre ton temps car je n'ai pas l'intention de changer d'avis."  
  
Cindy soupira pour marquer sa frustration. " Sirius.  Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasses? "  
  
C'était maintenant au tour de Sirius d'être contrarié. " Que penses-tu de me laisser tranquille? "  
  
" Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça. "  
  
" Et pourquoi pas? " demanda-t-il violemment.  
  
Cindy jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme et un sourire démoniaque étira ses lèvres.  Elle regarda de nouveau Sirius en s'efforçant de lui offrir le regard de chien battu le plus implorant et innocent possible.  Puis, sans crier garde, elle agrippa la tête de Sirius et l'attira vers elle, le forçant à déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.  Sirius, qui faisait dos au reste de la salle, fut prit par surprise par l'initiative et se figea sur place comme un véritable idiot, les yeux grands ouverts et remplis d'horreur.  Il s'arracha finalement à son emprise et après avoir reprit ses esprits, repoussa la bimbo loin de lui.  
  
" Vas-t-en!  Je ne veux plus jamais te voir sur mon chemin.  Laisse-moi tranquille une bonne fois pour toute, espèce de garce psychopate."  
  
Cindy se contenta de lui sourire d'un air satisfait.  " Tant pis pour toi. ".  
  
Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna à toute vitesse bouillonnant de rage.  Comment avait-elle pu oser l'embrasser!  
  
Sirius ne savait pas à quel point ses dernières paroles pouvait se révéler juste mais il l'apprendrait plus tard à ses dépends.   
  
_. : AVEC MAY ! : .  
  
_May était tellement contente pour ses deux amis!  Elle observait le couple tourner autour de la piste de danse sans se soucier des autres autour d'eux.  Ils ne semblaient même pas s'être rendu compte que cela faisait trois chansons en ligne qu'ils dansaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  Ils ne semblaient d'ailleurs pas s'être rendus compte que l'une de ces trois chansons avait été une chanson au tempo endiablé.   La tête de Lily reposait sur l'épaule de James qui lui, l'enlaçait tendrement et la gardait bien près de lui.  Ce dernier gardait la plupart du temps sa tête appuyée contre la petite tête rousse ne brisant ce contact que pour la fixer amoureusement.  Ce fut à ce moment que May réalisa qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux. Eux l'ignoraient probablement encore mais cela se voyait lorsqu'on les observait.  Elle soupira joyeusement.  Est-ce qu'un jour Sirius et elle auraient l'opportunité d'avoir une relation comme celle-ci?    
  
' Probablement pas, il ne s'intéresse même pas à moi. .' pensa-t-elle amèrement.   
  
Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son amie chanceuse et se dirigea tranquillement vers la table où se trouvait le bol de punch.  Elle ne remarqua même pas les regards que lui lancèrent plusieurs garçons.  Elle préférait ne pas en tenir compte.    
  
Lorsqu'elle arriva près du bol de punch, elle aperçut Cindy et Sirius qui semblaient en grande discussion.  Elle s'approcha sans faire de bruit.  Cindy jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Sirius et aperçut May qui les observait.  Elle sourit.  Elle reporta son regard vers Sirius avec un sourire implorant, comme si elle était désolée de quelque chose, puis elle l'attira contre elle et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.   Et le sale bâtard, il ne bougea même pas, il ne tressaillit même pas.  Ce salaud venait de la blesser!  Cette garce avait blessé l'une de ses amies et maintenant il l'embrassait.  Elle se sentit immédiatement trahie et bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.   Elle commençait juste à considérer Sirius autrement que comme un simple ami, elle lui avait fait confiance, elle s'était ouverte à lui et voilà comment il la remerciait! En sortant avec son ennemie!  
  
Elle sentit des larmes de former derrière ses yeux.  Elle se retourna si rapidement qu'elle n'eut pas le temps voir Sirius repousser Cindy ni même de l'entendre élever la voix avant avant de la laisser plantée là.  Au lieu de cela, elle releva sa jupe pour ne pas trébucher et s'éloigna en courant.  Elle devait trouver Lily.  Rapidement ses larmes se mirent à couler librement et lui brouillèrent la vue.  
  
' Pourquoi me fait-il ça, à moi ?' se répétait-elle sans cesse.   
  
Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut une forme verte et rouge et se précipita si rapidement vers elle qu'elle faillit trébucher à cause de ses talons hauts.    
  
" Lily! "  haleta-t-elle.  Ses larmes et son mascara coulaient le long de ses joues.  " Je veux partir maintenant!  Je t'en pris, je ne pourrai pas rester ici une minute de plus. "  
  
_.. : LILY ET JAMES, AVANT L'ARRIVEE DE MAY :.  
  
_" Lily? "    
  
La douce voix de James la tira de ses pensées.  Elle retira sa tête de son épaule et leva les yeux.  Il lui souriait.  Elle inclina sa tête sur le côté pour mieux le regarder.  
  
" Oui. "  
  
" Lily, je…"  
  
" Oui? "  
  
Il leva le bras et posa sa main sur sa joue.  
  
" Tu es si belle. "  
  
Il se pencha légèrement et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Instantanément, une courant semblable à une décharge électrique passa de ses lèvres aux siennes et se propagea dans tout leurs corps.  James l'attira plus près de lui et Lily, qui s'était raidit face à cette initiative, se détendit au fur et à mesure que ses bras se resserraient autour d'elle.   Ses mains remontèrent instinctivement jusqu'à sa nuque pour jouer un bref instant avec les cheveux qui s'y trouvait avant de se glisser doucement dans son indomptable chevelure. Il gémit et resserra davantage son étreinte.  Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne minute avant que Lily rompe le baiser.  Elle le regarda nerveusement.  
  
" James. Je... Je… Je suis tellement… tellement... "  
  
" Lily... Je pense...  Je sais que… Je suis entrain de tomber… "   
  
" Lily! "  May trébucha devant Lily.  Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues faisant couler son mascara.  Lily quitta maladroitement les bras de James et regarda, sous le choc, son amie qui semblait affolée. Peu importe ce que James s'apprêtait à lui dire, cela devrait attendre.     
  
" Je veux partir maintenant!  Je t'en pris, je ne pourrai pas rester ici une minute de plus! "  s'écria May désespérément.  
  
Lily se tourna vers James avec des yeux compatissants.  Elle s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.    
  
" Je te verrai plus tard James.  Je suis désolée de devoir partir si rapidement. "  
  
Elle retourna auprès de son amie et passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules toutes tremblantes. "Allez, viens on va retourner aux dortoirs. Ensuite, tu pourras m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé. "  
  
May étouffa un sanglot et acquiesça.  
  
James les regarda se diriger vers les portes de la Grande Salle.  Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver à May?  Pour qu'elle soit dans un état pareil, cela devait être assurément quelque chose d'affreux  
  
Soudain, une vision de Lily dans sa robe verte se forma dans sa tête et il sourit.  Il l'aimait, il en était certain maintenant.  Cette soirée, le baiser, la danse.  Tout ce qu'il avait pu partager avec Lily ce soir le confirmait, il était éperdument et merveilleusement amoureux d'elle.  Il tourna les talons et partit à la recherche de Sirius ou de Rémus afin de partager la nouvelle avec eux.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lorsque May et Lily atteignirent la porte de la Grande Salle, Cindy les aperçut et se précipita auprès d'elles.  
  
" Oh mais regardez-moi ça.  La petite perdante est bouleversée parce que Sirius m'a choisie à sa place. "  lança froidement Cindy.  " Vous devriez vous faire une raison, ça ne marchera jamais entre vous et les Maraudeurs.  Ils sont trop biens pour vous. " se moqua Cindy avant de disparaître.  
  
Lily la regarda avec dégoût.  Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait peut-être raison sur un point, cela ne pourrait jamais marcher entre elles et les Maraudeurs.  Ils n'étaient pas du même monde.  Etait-ce ce pourquoi May était si bouleversée?  Elle resserra son étreinte sur son amie et toutes les deux se dirigèrent vers la Tour de Gryffondor.  
  
Une fois dans leur dortoir, elles se changèrent rapidement et Lily aida May à laver son visage et à se préparer pour la nuit.  Les filles pouvaient à peine tenir debout.  
  
Lorsqu'elles furent finalement prêtes, Lily vint s'asseoir aux côtés de May, qui elle, toujours en pleurs, était assise sous ses couvertures.  Elle passa un bras autour de son amie et la laissa poser sa tête contre son épaule pour pleurer.  Elle laissa toute la douleur sortir.   
  
" Elle l'a embrassé Lils. "  murmura-t-elle doucement.  Lily lui frotta doucement les épaules.  
  
" Qui a embrassé qui ? " demanda Lily.  
  
" Cindy a embrassé Sirius.  Et il n'a même pas essayé de l'en empêcher! "  sa voix se brisa et elle se remit à sangloter.  
  
" Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas? "  Elle sentit May acquiescer contre son épaule.  
  
" Oui!  Je l'aimais beaucoup!  Je l'avais même laisser se rapprocher de moi et alors, il a finit par me blesser en s'en allant!  Plus jamais!  Jamais! "  Lily tapota le bras de son amie.  
  
'Pourquoi Sirius avait-il besoin de tout bousiller?' pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
" Et avec CINDY!  Je la déteste!  Je le déteste!  "  Elle continua de pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus une seule larme.  " Il n'a même pas tenter de l'empêcher. "  murmura-t-elle.  " Il a embrassé la seule fille que je considérais comme mon ennemie. Elle me fait du mal et elle te fait du mal!  Je n'aurait pas dû le croire!  Je savais que c'était pour se produire!  J'aurais dû continuer à me méfier! "  dit-elle férocement. "Je le déteste. "  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	11. James amoureux, Sirius défait

**Chapitre 11-  ****James amoureux, Sirius défait**  
  
Après le départ de Lily et de May, James, Rémus et Peter passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à chercher Sirius. Mais à leur plus grand découragement, ils ne trouvèrent nulle part.  Cela  commençait quelque peu à les inquiéter.   Aussi décidèrent-ils qu'il était temps pour eux de quitter la soirée et d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à leur dortoir et si le pire venait qu'à se produire, à faire une ronde à l'extérieur du château.  
  
Ils sortirent rapidement de la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent directement à la Tour de Gryffondor.  En chemin, Rémus fit un sourire narquois à l'adresse de James.  
  
" Quoi? " demanda James en se tournant vers Rémus.  
  
" Hé bien, je t'ai vu danser avec Lily. "  
  
Rémus sourit en notant l'expression rêveuse qui éclaira le visage de James pendant quelques secondes.  
  
" Rémus, je penses que je suis amoureux. "  
  
Rémus rit. "Dieu merci, tu t'en es enfin rendu compte!  Je n'aurais pas voulu avoir à te le faire réaliser. "  
  
" Tu le savais? "  
  
" Comment aurais-je pu faire autrement?  Ca se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure"    
  
James fixa son ami avant de reprendre la conversation à propos de Lily.  
  
" Mon vieux, qu'est-ce qu'elle embrasse bien." dit-il joyeusement.  
  
" Minute! Attends un peu!  Tu l'as embrassé? " demanda Rémus étonné.  
  
" Ouais. " dit-il rêveusement.  " Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser à elle.  Je suis tellement heureux d'avoir pu enlever ce poids de mes épaules. "  
  
Pour toute réponse, Rémus se contenta de tapoter le dos de son ami puis mentionna le mot de passe afin d'ouvrir le portrait menant à la salle commune.  
  
Le portrait bascula et James jeta discrètement un coup d'œil au haut de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles.  
  
" N'oublie pas qu'on est là pour Sirius, pas pour Lily. " dit Rémus qui avait intercepté le regard de James.  
  
" C'est vrai. "  
  
Les garçons montèrent les escaliers qui menaient à leur propre dortoir.  Ils ouvrirent la porte et entrèrent.  A peine avaient-ils un pied à l'intérieur de la pièce qu'ils regardèrent dans la direction du lit de Sirius et ils constatèrent que leur ami y était assis et était entrain de se ronger les ongles.  Il avait déjà revêtit son pyjama et ses cheveux étaient tout dépeignés.    
  
" Où étiez-vous caché jeune homme durant toute cette soirée? " demanda James avec entrain alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le lit de Sirius.   Sirius regarda James.  
  
" J'étais ici. "  
  
" Et pourquoi est-ce que tu t'emmerdais en haut alors que tu aurait pu avoir une soirée d'enfer en bas? " demanda James avec un sourire coquin.   
  
" Hum.. James, je penses que tu es le seul ici pour qui le bal fut une soirée d'enfer. " dit Rémus en ricanant.  Il déboutonna sa robe et la jeta sur la chaise près de son bureau puis il revêtit un sweat-shirt par dessus son maillot de corps.  Il enfila une paire de pantalon de coton ouaté et s'assit sur le bord de son lit.   
  
" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  Je croyais que toi et Kayla aviez aussi passé du bon temps."  
  
Rémus rit.  
  
" Nous y sommes allés ensemble qu'en tant qu'amis.  Du moins c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit."  
  
" Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué? "  demanda Sirius déconcerté par l'humeur exceptionnellement gaie de James.  
  
James quitta le lit de son ami et marcha jusqu'au sien en grimaçant stupidement.  Il retira à son tour sa robe ainsi que son T-shirt rouge avant d'enfiler sa chemise de nuit et un caleçon noir en coton.  Puis il s'assit à l'indienne sur son lit en souriant joyeusement.    
  
" Ok…  Rémus, pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec James? "  
  
En voyant l'expression confuse de leur ami, Rémus, Peter et James éclatèrent de rire.  
  
" Il est amoureux. "  
  
" Lily? "  
  
" Seigneur, est-ce que j'étais le seul à ne pas m'en être rendu compte?" demanda James légèrement vexé du fait que ses amis ne l'en aient pas informé.  
  
" C'est habituellement ainsi que l'amour fonctionne. " répondit Rémus.  
  
" Pourquoi es-tu parti si tôt Sir.? " demanda James.   Il regarda Sirius jovialement; rien ne pouvait changer son humeur.  
  
" C'est une longue histoire. "  
  
" On a tout notre temps. "  dit James.  
  
" Bon, ne me tombez pas dessus ok? "  
  
James fronça les sourcils. " Qu'est-ce qui se passe? "  demanda-il calmement.  
  
" Roads m'a embrassé. "  dit-il simplement.  
  
" QUOI! "  s'écria James.  
  
" Elle m'a agressé! "  
  
" Mais tu ne lui as pas rendu son baiser n'est-ce pas? "  
  
Il y eut un silence.  
  
" S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que tu le lui as rendu. "  
  
" NON! "  s'empressa de répondre Sirius.  " J'ai été surpris et je suis juste resté planté là."  
  
James frotta ses yeux. " Et pendant combien de temps es-tu 'resté planté là'? "  
  
" Je n'en suis pas certain…  Moins d'une minute je crois. "  
  
" Est-ce que tu l'as repoussée? "  
  
" Oui. "  
  
" Bien.  A-t-elle compris le message? " demanda James.  
  
" Je pense que oui.  Je ne me souviens pas exactement ce que j'ai pu dire mais en gros ça voulait dire 'Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir'."   
  
James acquiesça. " Bien. "  
  
" Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi Roméo? " demanda Sirius en souriant.  
  
Le visage de James s'éclaira d'un énorme sourire.  " Je amoureux! "   
  
" C'est ce que j'avais cru entendre.  Je vous ai vu danser, vous aviez l'air de très bien aller comme ça… "  
  
" En réalité, je m'apprêtais à lui dire que je l'aimais quand May est apparue. Elle était vraiment bouleversée. "  
  
Cela fit considérablement dresser l'oreille de Sirius.  " Qu'est qui ne va pas avec May? "  
  
" Je l'ignore.   Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes et que Lily est partie avec elle pour essayer de la calmer.  "  
  
" Oh, j'espère qu'elle va bien. "  dit Sirius avec inquiétude.  
  
" Attends, on va bien voir.  "  
  
James se leva et se dirigea vers la malle qui se trouvait au pied de son lit.  Il se pencha et en fouilla l'intérieur minutieusement.  Il sourit lorsqu'il en retira une petite sphère.  Il la tint de manière à ce que les autres puissent voir.  
  
" Tu as pris la sphère de vision? "  demanda Rémus en souriant.  
  
" Et alors? "  
  
James prit sa baguette dont il plaça l'extrémité sur la sphère.  Il murmura 'May' et la fumée commença à tourbillonner.   Celle-ci tourbillonna jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit remplacée par une image de Lily et de May.   May, sous les couvertures, était assise sur son lit.  Lily était assise à ses côtés et avait un bras autour de ses épaules.  May semblait être en pleurs.    
  
" Sir.  Viens voir. "  
  
Sirius se leva et parcourut la courte distance qui le séparait de James.  En apercevant les larmes de May, il ressentit une désagréable douleur à la poitrine. La personne responsable de son chagrin, qui qu'elle soit, allait le lui payer.  
  
" Veux-tu qu'on aille la voir en personne pour voir comment elle va? " demanda James avec espoir.    
  
Rémus ricana depuis son lit.  " Oui, nous connaissons tous les motifs de James. "  
  
James rougit et lui lança un oreiller.   
  
" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?  Un pyjama party de filles? " ricana Rémus.  
  
" Épais. " rétorqua James.  
  
" Trou-du-cul. " répondit à son tour Rémus en souriant.  
  
Sirius se força pour rire.  James, lui, éclata de rire lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Sirius portait un bas de pyjama à motifs léopard.  
  
" Léopard?  Sirius? " dit James en riant.  
  
" Oh la ferme.  Allez, je veux aller voir si May va bien. "  
  
"Oh mais je m'en viens! "  cria James avec entrain.  
  
" Je ne suis pas certain si j'aime te voir aussi heureux… Tu me fais peur. "  dit sarcastiquement Sirius en grimaçant.   
  
" Oh la ferme et ouvre la porte.  Rémus, tu viens? "  
  
" Non, je ne crois pas. "  
  
Sirius ouvrit la porte et il se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles.  Le corridor était dans le noir le plus complet et il n'y avait aucun bruit.  Ils marchèrent à pas de loup.  Personne ne semblait être encore revenu du bal mais après tout, il n'était que 10h30 et le bal ne prenait fin qu'à 12h00.    
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte sur laquelle était indiqué 'étudiantes de septième année', ils s'immobilisèrent et tendirent l'oreille pour écouter ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.  Ils entendirent quelqu'un renifler.    
  
" Je le déteste. "  Ils reconnurent la voix de May.  
  
Sirius frappa à la porte.  Ils entendirent quelqu'un traîner les pieds à l'intérieur de la chambre et une voix qu'ils reconnurent comme étant celle de Lily.  
  
" Je vais juste aller voir qui ça peut être, attends-moi une minute. " disait la voix.  
  
Puis, soudainement, l'immense porte de chêne s'entrebâilla.   Les yeux verts et clairs de Lily, maintenant démaquillée,  regardèrent de l'autre côté de la porte.  Lorsqu'elle vit Sirius, ses yeux s'élargirent.    
  
" Sirius, tu ferais mieux de partir. "  James et Sirius partagèrent un regard confus avant de se retourner vers Lily.  
  
" Quoi? "  
  
" Quoi?  QUOI? Tu ignores peut-être qu'elle est bouleversée à cause toi? "   
  
Sirius secoua la tête.  
  
" Qui est à la porte? "  demanda la petite voix accablée de May depuis la chambre.    
  
Lily jeta un regard nerveux à l'intérieur de la chambre.    
  
" C'est James. "  dit-elle précipitamment.  
  
" Si Sirius est avec lui, tu peux lui dire de… "    
  
Mais ils n'entendirent pas la fin de la phrase.  Lily s'était précipitée hors de la chambre et avait claquée la porte derrière elle.  
  
" Maintenant, dites-moi qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? " demanda-t-elle en fixant spécialement Sirius.  
  
" Je voulais voir comment se portait May. "  
  
" Oh… Tu aimerais bien le savoir n'est-ce pas? "  dit Lily ironiquement.  
  
" Je suis confus.  Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes fâchées après moi May et toi? "  
  
" Hum… Je suis fâchée parce que tu as complètement bouleversé May. " lança froidement Lily.  
  
" Qu'ai-je fait à May? "  
  
" Je n'arrive pas à le croire Sirius. " dit-elle contrariée.  " Tu l'as blessée et à cause de toi, elle va se replier encore une fois sur elle-même.  Je serais vraiment chanceuse si je réussissais à faire en sorte qu'elle veule bien vous côtoyer de nouveau un de ces jours.  Si tu ne l'aimais pas, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver une façon moins brutale de lui faire savoir?  Elle commençait à te faire confiance et toi, tu as tout gâché!  Tu l'as trahie! "  cria Lily.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? "  demanda Sirius d'une petite voix tremblante.   Il n'appréciait pas la tournure que semblait prendre les événements.    
  
" Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? "   Lily le fixa, elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. " Cindy Roads, ça te dit quelque chose?  Hum?  Notre ennemie jurée? "  
  
Soudainement, Sirius fut incapable de respirer.  Il regarda Lily d'un air suppliant. Le regard de James se promenait entre Lily et Sirius.  Les choses n'allaient pas très bien.  
  
" Sirius, elle t'a vu entrain de l'embrasser. "  
  
" Lily… Je…"  
  
" Non Sirius.  Tu n'as pas à te justifier devant moi.  C'est à May que tu dois des explications.  Du moins, si elle te laisse faire mais ça, j'en doute. "  
  
"Ok, laisse-moi entrer. "  
  
" Es-tu certain que c'est ce que tu veux? " demanda Lily.  
  
" Absolument certain. "  
  
" D'accord mais ne me blâme pas si tu ne reviens pas vivant. " Elle lui ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui. " Seigneur ce que je suis fatiguée. "  
  
James lui sourit et frictionna doucement son dos.  " Assoyons-nous et attendons. "    
  
Il se laissa glisser le long du mur pour s'asseoir sur le sol et lui sourit.  Elle lui rendit un pâle sourire; elle n'était pas d'humeur à argumenter.  Le simple fait d'être en sa présence la faisait se sentir un peu mieux.  Elle se laissa glisser au sol à côté de lui.  
  
James étendit ses jambes et attira Lily entre celles-ci de manière à ce que son dos soit appuyé contre son torse.  Elle soupira de fatigue.  Il déposa sa tête contre la sienne et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille dans une étreinte protectrice.  Il sourit nonchalamment.  
  
Lily demeura ainsi sans bouger et en silence, profitant de ce moment de tranquillité.  Il se pouvait bien qu'elle n'en ai plus l'opportunité par la suite.  May l'éloignerait des Maraudeurs car Lily était déterminée à demeurer aux côtés de sa meilleure et plus loyale amie.  Mais qu'en était-il de James?  Il était loyal, et adorable.  Il était son second meilleur ami.  Et oserait-elle dire son premier amour?  Ce qu'elle ressentait ressemblait vraisemblablement à de l'amour mais tout cela l'effrayait.  Ressentait-il seulement la même chose qu'elle?  Serait-ce mieux si elle ne elle ne traînait plus avec lui dorénavant?  Elle ne savait pas du tout si elle serait même capable de se tenir à l'écart de James mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser May.  Elle ne voulait pas y penser maintenant, pour le moment, elle voulait simplement se détendre dans ses bras et profiter du moment présent.    
  
La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Sirius, qui venait à peine de pénétrer à l'intérieur, sortit de la pièce.  Or maintenant, il avait le regard brisé et un air abattu se peignait sur son beau visage.    Lily se sentit désolée pour lui.  Elle savait qu'il ne lui avait probablement pas rendu son baiser mais il avait tout de même blessée suffisamment May pour qu'elle le bannisse de sa vie, c'était après tour ce qu'elle était habituée de faire.  Mais quelque part, Lily pensait que la situation était différente.  Si cela avait été n'importe qui d'autre que Sirius, May n'aurait probablement pas été aussi bouleversée qu'elle pouvait l'être actuellement.  Elle se torturait elle-même en obéissant à ses propres règles. (Note de l'auteur : Est-ce que vous comprenez ce que je veux dire? May repousse toujours les gens s'ils se rapprochent trop d'elle, cela peut causer de la peine, alors lorsque Sirius l'a inintentionnellement blessée, son instinct a reprit le dessus, et cela a fait qu'elle l'a repoussé aussi loin que possible d'elle, la faisant s'effondrer, car elle l'aimait vraiment. Vous comprenez? Je ne suis même pas sûre moi-même de comprendre, il est quand même 2h30 du matin et je ne peux pas dormir. Désolée, retournons à l'histoire. )  
  
James leva les yeux vers son ami avec sympathie.   
  
" James, est-ce qu'on peut y aller? " demanda misérablement Sirius.  
  
Lily se leva pour permettre à James de s'en aller.  Une fois sur pieds, elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.  James accepta la main et se leva à son tour.   
  
" Oui, allons-y "  
  
Il se tourna vers Lily. " Bonne nuit Lily. "  Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la main qu'il tenait toujours emprisonnée dans la sienne.  Il sourit et tourna les talons pour accompagner son ami qui, la tête basse, faisait son chemin vers leur dortoir.  
  
Lily avait presque le goût de pleurer.   James était si attentionné. Elle retourna à son tour à l'intérieur de sa chambre.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Sir.? " demanda Lily à May.  
  
" Ne l'appelle plus jamais de cette manière.  Maintenant c'est 'Black' ".  dit-elle, un brin de tristesse dans la voix.  Lily pouvait affirmer que cela la rendrait malade de ne plus compter Sirius parmi ses amis.  
  
" May, sérieusement, tu ne peux pas continuer à agir ainsi.  Si une personne te blesse, tu dois apprendre à lui pardonner et à passer l'éponge.  Si tu continue à repousser les gens autour de toi, dis-moi qui il te restera à part moi? "  
  
May lui lança un regard meurtrier.   
  
" Si tu y penses deux petites minutes, tout cela ne fait aucun sens.  Sirius déteste Cindy.  Cindy a embrassé Sirius.  Peut-être que tu es partie tellement vite que tu n'as même pas eu le temps de voir sa réaction. " ajouta Lily dans le but de forcer May à réfléchir un peu sur la situation.  
  
" Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé. " répondit simplement May.  
  
" Est-ce que tu as laissé une chance à Sirius de s'expliquer? "  
  
" Je n'ai pas voulu entendre ses excuses. "  
  
" May, tu aurais au moins dû l'écouter. "  
  
" Je croyais que tu étais de mon côté!  La seule raison pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça c'est parce que tu es entrain de tomber amoureuse de son meilleur ami. "  
  
Lily recula. " Ce n'est pas vrai.  Peut-être la partie à propos du fait d'être amoureuse... "  Elle secoua la tête pour écarter cette pensée. "… mais ce n'est pas la raison. "  Elle rougit et continua. " La raison c'est que je suis juste en train de prendre soin de ma meilleure amie. Je t'ai vu repousser les gens pendant ces six dernières années à Poudlard, et maintenant je te vois en train de faire la même chose avec Sirius. "  
  
May sembla songeuse pendant un court instant avant de se rembrunir.  " Je sais Lily, mais je n'en peux tout simplement plus de souffrir, je n'en peux plus. "  Une larme solitaire coula le long de son visage.  
  
Lily se dirigea vers elle et prit place à ses côtés pour frictionner son dos.  " Je ne crois pas que Sirius essaie de te blesser. "    
  
Puis elle se releva, retourna vers son lit et y grimpa.  Elle devait maintenant laisser May réfléchir à propos de leur conversation, la laisser assimiler tout ça du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.  Aussitôt qu'elle posa la tête sur son oreiller, bien au chaud, elle rêva de James et de la soirée parfaite qu'elle avait vécue.  
  
May n'était pas aussi chanceuse que son amie.  Elle resta éveillée toute la nuit, les paroles de Lily résonnant sans cesse dans sa tête.  Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.  Finalement, très tard dans la nuit, bien après que Cindy et Alicia furent de retour du bal, elle décida qu'elle ferait ce qu'elle avait toujours fait c'est à dire, redevenir invisible.  Elle savait déjà quoi faire et c'était la voie la plus sûre. 

  
  
  



	12. Qu’estce qui tracasse James? Et on reme...

**. : AVANT DE COMMENCER : .**   
  
Un petit mot vite vite pour remercier tout ceux qui m'ont fait par de leur commentaires. Je vous remercie énormément, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir. Continuez à écrire en grand nombre que ce soit pour de bons ou de mauvais commentaires! Je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez...  
  
Et bien sûr, un merci spécial à Kamala pour la correction de ma traduction et à Potter25 qui me donne la permission de traduire sa fantastique histoire.  
  
Oh! Et je ne possède rien de ce qui suit…  
  
Maintenant, je vous laisse à la pièce de résistance.  
Bonne lecture!  
  
  
  
**Chapitre 12: Qu'est-ce qui tracasse James? Et on remet May et Sirius ensemble.**   
  


Le matin suivant, May se réveilla avec un affreux mal de tête. Elle se redressa paresseusement dans son lit et frotta ses yeux. Elle regarda au pied de son lit et aperçut plusieurs paquets, tous enveloppés de papier de Noël. Elle gémit. Elle avait complètement oublié que c'était Noël.   
  
Elle repoussa les couvertures qui la couvrait et marcha jusqu'à sa commode. Elle noua ses longs cheveux noirs en une queue de cheval avant d'examiner son visage. Ses yeux gris et fulminants étaient tristes et fatigués et son visage était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Mais malgré cela, elle était loin d'être prête à avouer que son altercation avec Sirius était probablement la cause de son état. Non, elle ne se souciait plus de lui; il s'était détourné d'elle et de Lily. Si Lily désirait lui pardonner, cela la regardait, mais elle, elle ne le ferait pas. Elle ne s'approcherait plus jamais de lui, il n'existait désormais plus pour elle.  
  
Mais cette pensée ne cessait de torturer May car Sirius existait et il était plus que présent au fond de son esprit.   
  
May appuya ses deux mains de chaque côté de la commode et se pencha légèrement pour maintenir son équilibre. Elle sentit deux larmes solitaires glisser le long de son visage. Il existait et rien de ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire n'arriverait à le chasser de son esprit.  
  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil au lit de Lily et constata que celle-ci dormait encore profondément. Les deux autres filles, qui était revenues du bal vers 3 – 4 heure du matin, étaient parties. Elles s'étaient levées à 6 heure du matin car elles se préparaient pour aller passer Noël avec leurs familles.   
  
'Bon débarras' Pensa May amèrement. Elle ne serait pas obligée de leur faire face.   
  
May revint sur ses pas et s'installa sur le sol au pied de son lit. Elle choisit un immense paquet parmi les autres cadeaux et lut la carte. Le cadeau venait de ses grands-parents. Ils lui avaient envoyé l'une de ses tartes favorites, de la soie française ainsi qu'un nouveau ensemble de coton ouaté. Elle sourit, elle adorait les sweat shirts.  
  
Soudain, elle entendit un bruit de couvertures que l'on déplace et se retourna pour apercevoir Lily assise sur son lit entrain de se frotter les yeux. Celle-ci regarda May depuis son lit.   
  
" Joyeux Noël. " dit Lily d'une voix endormie en repoussant les couvertures.  
  
" Joyeux Noël. " répondit faiblement May.  
  
Lily lui offrit un sourire compatissant avant de se diriger à son tour vers sa commode pour attacher ses cheveux.  
  
Elle retourna près de son lit où une pile de paquets similaires à ceux de May l'attendait.  
  
Elle saisit un petit paquet sur lequel était écrit 'Lily' à l'encre verte. Elle regarda l'étiquette. On pouvait y lire 'A : Lily; De : May, profites-en!'   
  
Elle déchira le papier d'emballage et examina le cadeau qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle sourit, il s'agissait d'une petite boîte noire. Elle souleva le couvercle et regarda à l'intérieur. Il s'agissait d'un collier. Un médaillon pour être plus précis. Sur le dessus, l'inscription 'Meilleures Amies' était gravée en lettres cursives. Elle ouvrit le médaillon et sourit. A l'intérieur, il y avait une photo d'elle et de May prise l'an dernier à l'école. Elles envoyaient joyeusement la main à la personne qui avait pris la photo.  
  
" May, merci beaucoup! " dit gaiement Lily en attachant le collier autour de son cou.   
  
May se retourna et lui sourit. " Attends, laisse-moi ouvrir ton cadeau. "  
  
Elle passa en revue tous les paquets de sa montagne de cadeaux jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le sac de taille moyenne. Elle plongea la main à l'intérieur et trouva un petit paquet de forme rectangulaire. Elle le déballa et sourit. Il s'agissait d'un cadre sur lequel était inscrit 'Meilleures Amies'. Au centre, il y avait une photo des deux jeunes filles prise chez May l'été dernier, lorsque Lily y avait séjourné soit une semaine avant le retour à l'école.   
  
" Oh Lils! Merci! "  
  
" Il y a autre chose. " dit Lily en souriant.  
  
May plongea la main jusqu'au fond du sac et en ressortit un petit ensemble de rouges à lèvres. Elle sourit radieusement.  
  
" Tu t'en es souvenue! "  
  
" Une fille n'a jamais assez de rouges à lèvre. Fin de la citation " dit Lily en retournant à sa pile de cadeaux.  
  
Elle fut également très contente de ses autres cadeaux. Elle reçut, entre autre, un chandail bien chaud de ses parents ainsi que des biscuits et de l'argent moldu de sa grand-mère. Sa grand-mère, ne comprenait pas les implications d'être une sorcière et lui donnait toujours des objets moldus, objets qu'elle pouvait rarement utiliser à Poudlard. Par exemple, l'année dernière, elle avait reçue un lecteur de CD. Un cadeau fantastique pour les moldus mais quel usage un sorcier pouvait-il en faire? Oh d'accord.   
  
Elle plongea au cœur de sa montagne de présents et en tira un long paquet. Celui-ci était mince et cylindrique. Elle le déballa avec précaution et fixa de manière incertaine l'objet qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle était complètement sans voix. Quelqu'un lui avait donné un Comète 360. Un vrai balai! Qui? Elle regarda autour pour trouver une note mais elle n'en trouva aucune. Etait-il à elle? Elle glissa ses doigts tremblants le long du manche de bois verni.   
  
May tourna la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à une Lily interdite. Elle eut le souffle coupé.  
  
" Lils, qui a pu te donner ça? " demanda May dans un souffle.  
  
" Je ne sais pas, il n'y avait aucune note. " Lily sourit et elle laissa courir ses doigts sur le bois finement travaillé. Un frisson de plaisir lui parcourut l'échine.   
  
" Peu importe de qui te l'a envoyé, cette personne doit vraiment t'aimer. " dit May au même moment où l'évidence vint la frapper de plein fouet. 'C'était James. James lui avait offert ce balai.' Elle baissa les yeux mais garda le silence. Lily était tellement chanceuse d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aimait autant. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
  
Lily examina le balai avec une excitation non dissimulée avant de le placer délicatement dans son coffre qu'elle referma aussitôt. Ainsi, personne ne pourrait le lui voler.  
  
' Qui avait bien pu lui envoyer quelque chose d'aussi fantastique? ' A ce moment, une image de James lui traversa l'esprit et elle frissonna agréablement. Aurait-il pu lui envoyer le balai?  
  
" Allez, allons déjeuner. " dit Lily avec enthousiasme.   
  
" Tu es trop de bonne humeur. " dit May en secouant de la tête tristement. " Ouvre la marche. "  
  
May descendit les escaliers à la suite de Lily sans enthousiasme. Comment allait-elle pouvoir faire face aux Maraudeurs? Elle ne voulait pas obliger Lily à rompre sa relation avec eux. James semblait vraiment l'aimer et elle ne voulait pas ruiner tout ça mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas être obligée de leur faire la conversation.   
  
Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la Grande Salle, les autres étaient déjà tous arrivés. Les Maraudeurs étaient assis à leur place habituelle et ils étaient entrain de rire. Rémus semblait épuisé et ne participait pas à la conversation préférant jouer avec la nourriture qui se trouvait dans son assiette. En réalité, il avait toujours cette attitude au moins une fois par mois. Elles n'y avaient jamais vraiment porté attention auparavant mais cela leur semblait plus évident depuis qu'elles s'étaient liées d'amitié avec lui. May voulait en connaître la raison.  
  
" Crois-tu que Rémus va bien? " demanda May à voix basse.  
  
Lily observa les Maraudeurs avec une expression songeuse. " Je ne sais pas, il me semble plutôt mal en point. Je me demande ce qui ne va pas avec lui. " pensa-elle à voix haute.   
  
" Je ne sais pas. "  
  
May s'assit au bout de la table, suffisamment loin pour ne pas avoir personne près d'elle. Lily soupira et prit place près d'elle. Et ça recommençait.  
  
" Lily, tu n'es pas obligée de t'asseoir avec moi. Va plutôt t'asseoir avec James. N'êtes-vous pas ensemble tous les deux? " demanda May.  
  
" Quoi? Non, je ne pense pas... je n'en sais rien. " dit Lily les yeux rivés sur son assiette. " Je ne vais quand même pas laisser tomber ma meilleure amie."  
  
" Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Vas-y, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. " dit tristement May.  
  
" Je sais, mais je veux rester avec toi. "  
  
Au même moment, Malfoy et Rogue passèrent à proximité et s'arrêtèrent en face des deux filles. May regarda par dessus son épaule et soupira pour marquer son agacement.   
  
" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez tous les deux? " demanda-t-elle.  
  
" Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas assises avec les Maraudeurs? " ricana Malfoy. " Laissez-moi deviner… Vous avez couché avec eux et ils vous ont laissé tombé. " dit-il cruellement.  
  
" Fout-nous la paix Malfoy. " lança froidement Lily en le fixant dans les yeux.  
  
" Je ne crois pas. " Il s'assit aux côtés de May et se pencha pour être plus près d'elles afin qu'elles puissent entendre clairement ce qu'il avait à leur dire. " Je suis heureux que vous ayez enfin compris où était votre place dans cette école. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de "no named""   
  
" Et une Sang-de-Bourbe. " ricana Rogue en faisant un signe de tête en direction de Lily.  
  
" Et une Sang-de-Bourbe. Avec Lord Voldemort dans les parages, je suis étonné que toi et toute ta famille ne soyez pas encore morts." Dit Malfoy avec un sourire narquois.  
  
Lily sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.  
  
"Oh… est-ce que la petite Sang-de-Bourbe va se mettre à pleurer? "  
  
Lorsque James leva les yeux entre deux morceaux de bacon pour jeter un coup d'oeil à Lily et qu'il aperçut Malfoy et Rogue entrain de la harceler, il vit rouge. S'il osait la toucher ne serait-ce que du bout des doigts! Ou s'il lui faisait verser une seule larme. Pire, s'il lui cassait un ongle, il lui règlerait son compte. Il se leva, son visage virant écarlate sous l'effet de la colère. Personne n'allait faire de mal à sa Lily et s'en tirer à si bon compte. Au départ, la seule chose à laquelle il arrivait à penser était d'éloigner Malfoy de Lily mais lorsqu'il aperçut les yeux reluisants de larmes de Lily et qu'il entendit Malfoy dire 'Et une sang-de-bourbe. Avec Lord Voldemort dans les parages, je suis étonné que toi et toute ta famille ne soyez pas encore morts .', il s'écria.  
  
" MALFOY! " Malfoy se leva et fut frappé de plein fouet par le poing d'un James Potter en colère. " Ne t'avise plus jamais de t'approcher de Lily! Est-ce que tu m'as compris espèce d'ordure? " James était si en colère que son visage passa par cinq tons différents de rouge. Il leva sa baguette et la pointa vers la poitrine de Malfoy. " J'ai en tête de terminer ce que nous avions commencé à bord du Poudlard Express il y a quelques mois." cracha furieusement James.   
  
" James, je t'en pris. " plaida Lily en tentant de refouler ses larmes. " Je vais bien. " Elle leva une main pour agripper son bras mais il était trop furieux.. Il retira doucement son bras de son étreinte et la poussa délicatement derrière son imposante personne. Elle jeta un coup d'œil suppliant à May pour obtenir son aide mais celle-ci avait les yeux rivés sur son assiette.  
  
" James Potter et Lucius Malfoy! " lança la voix sévère du professeur McGonnagal couvrant le brouhaha qui régnait dans la Grande Salle. " Quel horrible comportement ! Pour un préfet en chef et la journée de Noël en plus! " cria-t-elle captant par le fait même l'attention de tout le corps étudiant. " Détention! Demain, pour une aussi horrible conduite ! James, je suis particulièrement déçue de vous! En tant que préfet en chef vous devriez montrer l'exemple aux plus jeunes que vous! "  
  
" Il était entrain de harceler Lily! " cria à son tour James en pointant Malfoy d'un doigt tremblant, il était entrain de bouillir.   
  
" Peut-être que, dans une telle situation, la meilleure chose à faire est de venir chercher un professeur! "   
  
James hurla de rage et se rua hors de la Grande Salle. Malfoy eut un petit sourire satisfait face à la retraite de ce dernier. Il se retourna ensuite vers Lily.  
  
" Ca n'en restera pas là, Sang-de-Bourbe. " Il eut un petit sourire rempli de sous-entendus et s'en alla.   
  
Lily tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Elle parcourut la Grande Salle des yeux, tout le monde la regardait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius et Rémus et remarqua que Sirius était, lui aussi, rouge de colère. Il fixait le dos de Malfoy et Rémus le retenait pour l'empêcher de lui sauter à la gorge et de le tuer. Elle détourna vivement le regard et se précipita à son tour hors de la Grande Salle pour retrouver James.  
  
Lorsqu'elle le retrouva enfin, James était entrain de faire les cents pas devant la classe 

d'enchantement. Quand il entendit ses pas se rapprocher, il se retourna pour lui faire face et ils se dévisagèrent en silence pendant un court moment. Son visage était moins rouge et ses cheveux étaient, comme toujours, très désordonnés mais lorsqu'il posa ses yeux bleu clair sur elle, ceux-ci reflétèrent toute la détermination qui l'habitait.   
  
" Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal Lily. Plus personne ne te fera de mal. " Il parlait lentement et sa voix était grave et résolue.  
  
Il vit une larme solitaire glisser le long de sa pâle joue et il s'approcha d'elle lentement en faisant de longues enjambées. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il fut en face d'elle et elle regarda ses grands yeux bleus. Il essuya la larme avec son pouce et l'attira vers lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux et inhala l'odeur familière des pastèques. Il déposa sa joue contre sa chevelure.   
  
" Plus personne ne te fera de mal, jamais. " dit-il fermement. " Pas tant que je serai en vie. " (A/N : Présage! Souvenez-vous que Lily est tuée après James.)  
  
Ils demeurèrent ainsi sans se soucier des élèves qui quittaient la Grande Salle et qui déferlaient autour d'eux.  
  
  
_. : QUELQUES SEMAINES PLUS TARD : .  
  
_Durant les semaines qui suivirent, May avait complètement évité Sirius et cela les rendaient tous les deux physiquement malades. May s'était tellement repliée sur elle-même qu'elle avait même de la difficulté à se confier à Lily. Ce comportement de la part de son amie rendait Lily de plus en plus inquiète.   
  
En tant que personne, Sirius semblait allait bien, cachant toujours ce qui le tracassait, mais il avait perdu tout sa jovialité et son comportement de plaisantin insouciant. James et Lily le surprenaient régulièrement entrain de fixer May ou perdu dans ses pensées. C'était un comportement qui était totalement contraire au comportement habituel de Sirius.   
  
Lily et May faisaient leur chemin et longeaient le corridor menant à leur cours de potions qu'ils avaient en commun avec les Serpentard. May ne portait pas attention et Lily parlait distraitement à propos de quelque chose que May n'écoutait pas. Elle avait tellement la tête ailleurs qu'elle ne porta pas attention où elle mettait les pieds et finit par entrer en collision avec quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de grand et d'inébranlable. Son sac à dos glissa de son épaule et s'ouvrit laissant tomber ses livres, plumes et bouteilles d'encre sur le sol.   
  
" Oh mon Dieu, je suis tellement désolée! " May devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate alors qu'elle se penchait pour ramasser ses effets scolaires. Elle n'osa même pas relever les yeux pour voir la personne avec qui elle était entrée en collision tellement elle était embarrassée.  
  
Elle sentit Lily et la personne en question se pencher près d'elle pour l'aider à ramasser ses choses.   
  
" Merci. " dit-elle rapidement.  
  
" Mais il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi May. "   
  
Cette voix lui était si familière, si apaisante. Elle leva les yeux vers le gars qui se tenait devant elle et sa respiration se bloqua. L'air environnant devint de plus en plus lourd. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques pouces du sien. Ses yeux chaleureux fouillaient les siens nerveusement. Il lui paraissait plus beau que jamais mais elle secoua la tête et le fixa furieusement.  
  
" Oh… c'est toi. Oublies ça alors, je retire mon remerciement. " Elle referma la fermeture éclair de son sac à dos et le balança sur son épaule. Elle passa rapidement devant Lily et Sirius et disparut dans les donjons.   
  
Lily soupira et se tourna vers Sirius. Celui-ci se releva, les yeux toujours fixés au sol et elle put alors distinguer toute la tristesse que portait son regard.  
  
" Elle est encore furieuse contre moi. "  
  
" Je te l'avais dit, c'est une dure à cuire, elle rejète tout le monde. "   
  
Sirius acquiesça et se frotta les yeux. Il commença à marcher et Lily lui emboîta le pas et attendit qu'il dise quelque chose.  
  
" Lily, pourrais-tu lui parler pour moi? Elle refuse de m'écouter. "  
  
" Sirius, pourquoi est-ce que tu y tiens à ce point? " demanda Lily en examinant son profil.   
  
Elle le vit déglutir et baisser le regard pour finalement fixer ses mains.   
  
" Seigneur, je ne peux pas croire que je suis entrain de te dire ça… Je… Je… " Il marqua une pause. Lily attendit patiemment. " Je n'en ai même pas encore parler avec James… Oh merde James! " Il se frotta le visage et regarda droit devant lui. " Je pense que je l'aime. Je veux dire… Tout ça est vraiment entrain de me rendre malade. Ces derniers mois m'ont été extrêmement pénibles. J'ai essayé avec peine de l'oublier et de passer outre tout ce qui s'était passé mais j'en suis tout simplement incapable. Chaque jour est une véritable torture. "   
  
Il avait tous les symptômes que James lui avait décrit lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de son amour pour Lily mais ça, ce n'est pas lui qui allait le lui dire. James préférerait probablement s'en charger lui-même.  
  
Lily inspira profondément. Cela ne laissait rien entrevoir de bon. Elle connaissait May et elle savait qu'elle était têtue. Peut-être était-ce le temps d'entendre le récit complet de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là pendant le bal.  
  
" Sirius, pourquoi as-tu embrassé Cindy? Si tu aimes May? "  
  
Sirius regarda Lily " Je ne l'ai pas embrassée! Elle m'a attaqué! "  
  
" Et tu lui as rendu son baiser? "  
  
" NON! Je l'ai repoussée! Je hais Cindy! Crois-moi, si je pouvais retourner en arrière, je le ferais. "  
  
" Tu l'as repoussée? " dit Lily alors qu'elle tentait d'assimiler le tout.  
  
" Oui. "  
  
" May n'a pas vu ça. "  
  
" De toute évidence. " dit-il amèrement.  
  
" Que lui as-tu dit après l'avoir repoussée? "  
  
" Quelques chose qui en gros voulait dire : Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. "  
  
" Et Cindy continue malgré tout à s'acharner sur toi? " dit Lily.  
  
" Malheureusement. "  
  
Lily secoua la tête. " Ce n'est pas bon. "  
  
Sirius grogna. " Mais tu vas lui parler n'est-ce pas? " Il la regarda plein d'espoir alors qu'elle ouvrait la lourde porte de la classe de potions.   
  
" J'essayerai. Maintenant que je sais ce qui s'est vraiment passé, je vais pouvoir avoir une longue discussion avec elle ce soir. "  
  
Sirius sembla soulagé. Il prit place derrière son bureau près de James.   
  
James regarda son ami avec curiosité avant de regarder Lily retourner sur ses pas pour se diriger vers sa place, aux côtés de May. Sa curiosité, et il pourrait même dire une pointe de jalousie, eurent raison de lui.  
  
" De quoi parliez-vous Lily et toi? " demanda-t-il à son ami avec un froncement de sourcils.   
  
" Oh rentre tes griffes, je ne vais pas te la voler! Je lui demandais simplement si elle pouvait parler à May pour moi. On a eut un petit entretient dans le couloir. " Il fronça les sourcils et fixa le fond de son chaudron. " Ca ne s'est pas très bien passé. "  
  
" Oh. " James laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement. " Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans le couloir avec May? "  
  
" Elle m'a foncé dedans et on sac s'est ouvert. Je l'ai aidé à ramasser et elle m'a remercié mais lorsqu'elle a levé les yeux et qu'elle a constaté que c'est moi qui l'avait aidé, elle a immédiatement repris ses remerciements. Lily était là. " Il omit volontairement la partie où il lui avait confié qu'il était amoureux de May, cela pouvait attendre.   
  
" Oh. " dit James avec sympathie.  
  
" Ca sent mauvais. " répliqua Rémus qui, de son siège, avait écouté leur conversation.  
  
" Ouais. "  
  
  
_. : PLUS TARD PENDANT LE SOUPER : .   
  
_James s'assit près de Sirius et remplit son assiette avec la nourriture qui se trouvait devant eux, il était affamé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table à laquelle Lily et May étaient assises. Lily discutait avec May et l'expression de son visage reflétait le sérieux de la conversation. Il en conclut qu'elles étaient entrain de discuter de Sirius. Il sentit son estomac chavirer agréablement lorsqu'il vit son visage s'éclairer d'un sourire. Il sourit pour lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'il reporte son attention sur le hibou qui se tenait paresseusement devant lui. On aurait dit un hibou du ministère. Il soupira et s'empara du parchemin cacheté anticipant déjà les nouvelles qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il décacheta l'enveloppe et lut l'entête.  
  
_L'Auror de classe mondiale, Harry Potter, est partit pour retrouver et combattre Lord Voldemort!  
_  
James n'avait pas besoin d'en lire davantage. Son père était l'Auror de classe mondiale Harry Potter. Il chiffonna la lettre à l'intérieur de son poing et plaça le bout de papier dans sa robe. Il détestait entendre parler des projets de son père. Sa mère et lui ne savaient jamais s'il était pour revenir vivant ou non. Il était constamment en colère contre son père pour ne pas être suffisamment présent à la maison pour sa mère. Il empoigna son verre de jus de citrouille et le cala d'une seule et énorme gorgée.   
  
Sirius, Rémus et Peter l'observèrent curieusement. Il semblait sur les nerfs, mais seul Sirius connaissait ce regard.  
  
" James, qu'est-ce que tu viens juste de mettre dans ta poche? " demanda Sirius.   
  
" Rien d'important. Juste mon père qui s'en va se faire tuer en partant à la recherche de Voldemort. "   
  
" Oh mon Dieu. " dit Sirius. " Ils lui ont donné cette mission. "  
  
" Oh que oui. Il fait partit de la Classe Mondiale après tout. Il a une famille mais ça, ils s'en foutent! " dit James amèrement en mordant dans sa tranche de pain beurrée.  
  
  
_. : AVEC LILY ET MAY : .   
  
_" May, je pense que tu devrais pardonner à Sirius. Il est vraiment désolé et tu ne connais même pas toute l'histoire. " dit Lily avec sérieux tout en observant la réaction de son amie.  
  
Celle-ci n'en eut aucune. May se contenta de saisir sa fourchette et d'empiler ses patates pilées avant de la porter à ses lèvres.  
  
" May, est-ce que tu m'écoutes? " demanda Lily agacée par son comportement.  
  
" OUI! " lui cria May en lui lançant un regard furieux.  
  
" Bien dans ce cas, ouvre tes oreilles! " lui cria Lily à son tour.   
  
" Quoi? " demanda May tout en baissant la fourchette qui était immobile entre ses lèvres. Elle releva la tête vers Lily.   
  
" C'est quoi toute l'histoire? " dit-elle en mettant l'emphase sur le mot 'histoire' pour donner plus de poids.   
  
" Et bien, pour commencer, Sirius ne l'a pas embrassée. "  
  
" Bien sûr que si, je l'ai vu. "  
  


" Non May, tu n'as rien vu. "  
  
" Excuse-moi Lily, mais j'étais là et je sais ce que j'ai vu. "  
  
" Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu? "  
  
May secoua la tête. " J'ai vu les lèvres de Cindy sur les siennes. "  
  
" Exactement. Les lèvres de Cindy, pas celles de Sirius. Il l'a repoussé mais tu n'es pas restée sur place assez longtemps pour voir ça. "  
  
" Je…" Elle avait l'air abattue. Elle saisi sa fourchette et étendit ses pommes de terres pilées tout le tour de son assiette.   
  
" Il lui a dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la revoir. Il nous est vraiment loyal, tu devrais vraiment cesser tout ça et lui pardonner. Comment aurais-tu réagi si quelqu'un que tu déteste t'aurais embrassé sans que tu ne t'y attendes? "  
  
May la regarda, un masque de colère lui voilait les yeux. " Je l'aurais immédiatement repoussé! "   
  
" Oh foutaises! Tu aurais été paniquée. Tu aurais été surprise tout comme l'a été Sirius! Il n'a rien fait de mal! C'était cette garce, il a réagit, en fait mais tu n'es pas restée pour voir. Tout cela aurait pu être évité si tu étais restée sur place quelques minutes de plus. " Elle pointa dans la direction de la table de Cindy.  
  
Les yeux de May s'attardèrent sur la bimbo qui était assise à la table et qui riait. May réalisa alors qu'elle était plus que capable d'être aussi diabolique. Elle l'observa pendant qu'elle envoyait avec légèreté ses longs cheveux blonds derrière ses épaules tout en souriant coquettement au garçon assis en face d'elle.   
  
" Écoutes, toute cette histoire est entrain de vous rendre malade tous les deux. " dit doucement Lily alors que May se retournait vers elle, une expression de tristesse assombrissait son beau visage. " Sirius tient réellement beaucoup à toi. Tu ne peux pas le repousser ainsi pour de bon. Je déteste avoir à te dire ça mais je ne crois pas qu'il va simplement s'en aller comme tous les autres. "  
  
Les yeux de May dévièrent vers la table où les Maraudeurs, spécialement Sirius, étaient assis. Sirius était en train d'interroger James à propos de quelque chose, elle ne savait pas quoi mais il avait une expression compatissante dans le regard. Soudainement, elle eut un pincement de regret au cœur.   
  
Tout à coup, il se retourna sur son siège et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il lui sourit tristement incitant une étrange sensation à germer au creux de sa poitrine. Les derniers mots de Lily résonnaient encore dans sa tête. 'Je ne crois pas qu'il va simplement s'en aller comme tous les autres.' Son visage devint rouge. Les yeux de Sirius ne quittèrent jamais les siens. Pour un court moment, elle oublia où elle se trouvait.   
  
Elle secoua la tête et s'aperçut soudainement qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle balança son sac à dos sur son épaule et se leva.   
  
" Je te verrai dans la salle commune plus tard. " murmura-t-elle à Lily avant de quitter la Grande Salle à toute vitesse.  
  
Lily sourit. Elle avait réussi à inciter son amie à réfléchir à la situation. Elle devait le dire à Sirius. Elle regarda à la table des Maraudeurs et se leva. Elle marcha le long de la table. Elle se tenait derrière James lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius.   
  
" Sir? " Il leva ses yeux remplis d'espoir vers elle pendant que James s'était retourné en entendant le son de sa voix. Un large sourire éclaira son visage.   
  
Elle s'assit aux côtés de James et elle se rendit compte que leurs cuisses se touchaient. Elle rougit et s'éloigna, les souvenirs de leur trajet en train lui revenant en mémoire. Mais James enroula un bras autour de sa taille et la ramena près de lui. Elle se détendit lorsqu'elle sentit la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Cela était tellement bon. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle rougit et le regarda. Ses yeux semblaient troublés comme s'il essayait d'oublier quelque chose. On aurait dit qu'il se servait d'elle comme d'une sorte de bouée de sauvetage. Elle voulait à tout prix savoir ce qui le tracassait. Elle en oublia complètement le balai qui reposait dans sa chambre.   
  
Il la regarda et décela de l'inquiétude dans ses magnifiques et grands yeux verts. Il soupira et l'attira encore plus près de lui.   
  
Elle trouva sa main libre sous la table. Elle la prit dans la sienne et la serra d'une manière qui se voulait rassurante.  
  
Une vague d'amour et une agréable chaleur se propagea dans le corps de James à son contact. Il baissa les yeux sur elle et lui sourit. Peu importait à quel point il se sentait moche, elle réussissait toujours à le faire se sentir mieux.  
  
" Ouais? " dit Sirius en se penchant en avant, les tirant du même coup de leurs pensées.   
  
" J'ai parlé à May. "  
  
" Et? " demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.  
  
" Je penses que j'en suis venue à bout. Elle vient tout juste de quitter. Elle est en train de ruminer tout ça. "   
  
Le visage de Sirius s'étira dans un énorme sourire.  
  
  
_. : PLUS TARD CETTE NUIT : .  
  
_May se réveilla soudainement, sa gorge était sèche. Elle en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la direction du lit de Lily et constata que celle-ci dormait à poings fermés. Elle soupira et repoussa les couvertures qui la couvraient avant de descendre de son lit. Elle voulait un peu d'eau. Elle enfila ses chaussettes et se dirigea jusqu'à la fenêtre où se trouvait le pichet d'eau mais celui-ci était vide. Elle jura et marcha à pas de loups jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide au cadran qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet. Il était seulement 10h30. Elle soupira et ouvrit la porte. Elle ne prit pas le temps d'enfiler son peignoir par-dessus son sweat-shirt, arborant le symbole de Gryffondor, et de son pantalon de pyjama en tissu écossais doublé de laine rouge. De tout façon, elle ne pensait pas que quelqu'un pouvait être encore debout pour la voir. Elle commença à descendre les escaliers à pas feutrés. Elle fit un pas pour se rapprocher de l'entrée et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce dont l'éclairage était tamisé. Elle se plaqua contre le mur de pierre pour demeurée cachée. Elle lança un regard curieux par-derrière le mur et fut étonnée de constater que les seuls occupants présents dans la pièces étaient Cindy Roads et Sirius Black. Elle fronça les sourcils amèrement. Au moins, elle allait bientôt connaître la vérité. Elle observa la scène en silence.   
  
" Sirrriiuss! " fit Cindy fixant le jeune homme. Le seul son de sa voix irritait May.   
  
" Tu n'as pas encore compris le message? Veux-tu t'en aller? Je suis occupé. " dit Sirius nerveusement.  
  
" Sirius, pourquoi est-ce que tu passes ton temps à me fuir? "  
  
Sirius émit un cri perçant pour marqué son agacement, se leva brusquement et lui jeta un regard furieux. May en eut presque peur, jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi en colère jusqu'à ce jour.  
  
" TU VEUX VRAIMENT LE SAVOIR? " Son visage prit une jolie teinte de rouge. May s'appuya davantage contre le mur et se fit toute petite alors qu'elle regardait la scène avec une certaine crainte. "C'EST PARCE QUE TU AS ELOIGNE MAY DE MOI! "  
  
Cindy sembla se ratatiner dans les coussins du divan face à la colère de Sirius.  
  
" Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à une perdante comme Delfin? " demanda-t-elle doucement. Aussitôt elle sut qu'elle avait mal choisi ses mots.  
  
" J'y tiens parce que May est la seule chose qui ait réellement jamais eut de l'importance pour moi, la seule personne, autre que les Maraudeurs, à laquelle je tiens vraiment. Je n'apprécie pas du tout que la personne que j'aime s'éloigne de moi! " Il dit tout cela avec une colère froide. La pire de toutes.   
  
" Tu l'aimes? " demanda Cindy incrédule.   
  
" COMME SI CA AVAIT DE L'IMPORTANCE MAINTENANT! ELLE NE ME PARLE MEME PLUS ! "  
  
Cindy eut un petit sourire satisfait devant le travail qu'elle avait accompli. " Tu vois, tu es mieux avec quelqu'un comme moi de toute façon. Moi je ne te fuirais pas. " Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui.  
  
Il la repoussa brutalement. " Je suis sérieux Cindy. Ne t'avise plus de m'approcher. Je te hais et je vais toujours te haïr. " Il tourna les talons et se précipita hors de la salle commune.  
  
' Où s'en va-t-il maintenant?' pensa May. 'Venait-il tout juste d'avouer qu'il l'aimait?' Elle sourit; un sourire stupéfait et heureux et observa Cindy se retourner, la fureur déformant son visage démoniaque.   
  
Elle se tourna vers les escaliers. Lorsqu'elle aperçut May cachée dans l'ombre, elle lui lança un regard rempli de méchancetés. Elle s'approcha de May. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques pouces d'elle, Cindy se pencha plus près de son oreille.   
  
" J'imagine que tu aimes ce perdant. Tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes arrières. "   
  
Puis, elle bouscula brutalement May, la faisant tomber dans la salle commune. Elle lui fit un sourire narquois alors que May la fusillait du regard.  
  
Cindy tourna les talons et disparut à l'intérieur du dortoir.  
  
May se tint là, stupéfiée. Elle repensait et repensait aux mots qu'elle avait entendus de la bouche de Sirius. Elle devait à tout prix le retrouver! Il l'aimait!   
  
Oubliant complètement l'eau qu'elle était venue chercher, elle passa rapidement le portrait de la porte d'entrée et partit à la recherche de d'une certaine personne aux cheveux noirs.   
  
Elle le trouva sur le point de s'éclipser par les porte de l'entrée principale. Il s'en allait à l'extérieur? Elle courut pour le rattraper.   
  
" Sirius! "  
  
Il s'arrêta net et pivota sur lui-même, un air nerveux et terrifié sur le visage.  
  
" May? " Il s'étrangla de surprise lorsqu'il l'aperçut portant son sweat-shirt de Gryffondor et son pantalon de pyjama écossais.  
  
Ils se dévisagèrent tous les deux pendant un moment avant que May ne se rapproche de lui.   
  
" May. Qu'est-ce que tu fa… "   
  
Mais avant qu'il puisse terminer ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, il fut interrompu par les lèvres de May pressée fermement contre les siennes. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc alors que ses bras se refermaient autour de son cou. Il se détendit aussitôt et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille. Il sourit joyeusement, oubliant temporairement sa mission. Elle goûtait la menthe et son odeur s'apparentait à celle des framboises. Il soupira de contentement. Lorsque May s'éloigna finalement de lui, elle laissa ses bras autour de son cou et enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux. 'Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?'  
  
" Merci. " l'entendit-elle dire. Sa voix était étouffée par son chandail.   
  
Il recula d'un pas et lui souleva le menton. " Pour qu'elle raison? Je n'ai absolument rien fait. "  
  
" Je t'ai entendu dans la salle commune tout à l'heure. " admit-elle.  
  
Il baissa les yeux. " Tu as entendu? "  
  
" Oui. " Elle le sentit prendre une grande respiration. " Sirius, regarde-moi. " Il leva les yeux et elle lui sourit. " Je ressens la même chose. "  
  
Elle l'observa alors que son visage reflétait plusieurs émotions à la fois, confusion, tristesse ainsi que celle qui domina toute les autres, la joie.   
  
" Vraiment? " demanda-t-il incrédule.  
  


Elle sourit et acquiesça. Elle l'attira encore une fois plus près d'elle pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer très fort. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant qu'une voix ne brise le silence.  
  
Quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorges et les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent.   
  
Ce que May aperçut lui arracha un cri de stupeur mais Sirius, lui, se contenta de sourire et de secouer la tête.  
  
  



	13. Lunard, Quedver, Patmol et Cornedrue

**Chapitre 13: Lunard, Quedver, Patmol et Cornedrue**  
  
" Sirius on doit y aller maintenant! " James Potter et Peter Pettigrow apparurent de nulle part.  " Je t'avais dit d'attendre dans la salle commune. "  
  
" Ouais, hé bien j'ai eu une petite discussion avec Cindy. "  
  
" Et May à ce que je vois. "   James sourit narquoisement.  May décida de l'ignorer et s'intéressa plutôt à l'objet qu'il tenait dans ses mains.   
  
" Qu'est-ce…?  Qu'est-ce que…? "  demanda May en pointant la morceau de tissu.  
  
" Ca? " demanda James en tendant une légère étoffe argentée.  May acquiesça.  "C'est une cape d'invisibilité. "  Il sourit en voyant son étonnement.   
  
" Oh. " répondit stupidement May qui était toujours près de Sirius.  
  
" Je promets qu'on va tout vous expliquer à toi et à Lily mais demain car pour l'instant, on est un peu à court de temps.  Bonne nuit May. "  James passa rapidement devant elle et jeta la cape d'invisibilité sur Sirius, Peter et lui-même.  May se retrouva soudainement seule dans l'entrée principale et se sentit stupide.   
  
" Ok, je veux des explications demain! "  dit-elle dans le vide.  Elle sentit quelqu'un lui saisir la main au travers d'un doux morceau de tissus et la serrer avant de la relâcher.  Elle entendit le bruit de pas étouffés s'éloigner et vit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir par elle-même avant de se refermer sans bruit.  Elle soupira et se frotta les yeux.  'Etait-ce un rêve?'  
  
Tranquillement, elle retourna à la tour de Gryffondor.  Lorsqu'elle arriva à son dortoir, elle se glissa sous les couvertures et tomba immédiatement endormie.  Quelle nuit bizarre elle venait de passer.  
  
  
_. : LE JOUR SUIVANT! : .  
  
_Lily se réveilla et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.  Dehors, il y avait des rafales de neige mais elle désirait à tout prix essayer son nouveau balai.  Elle regarda le lit de May et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en constatant que la jeune fille dormait à poings fermés.    
  
Lily se redressa et repoussa les couvertures.  Elle bailla puis se leva.  Elle grimaça lorsque ses pieds nus entrèrent en contact avec la pierre froide du sol et elle décida d'aller se doucher après sa séance de vol car elle allait probablement suer de tout manière.  
  
Elle marcha à pas de loup jusqu'à sa penderie et saisit une paire de jeans et un chandail complètement blanc.  Elle attrapa sa cape d'hiver et la passa autour de ses épaules.  Elle s'assit sur son lit et enfila deux paires de chaussettes et une paire de chaud et épais souliers.  
  
Elle se pencha au-dessus de sa malle et en sortit son tout nouveau balai.  Elle sourit en pensant à ce qui l'attendait et ouvrit la porte du dortoir.    
  
Elle descendit les escaliers menant à la salle commune.   La pièce était complètement déserte et le feu était éteint depuis longtemps.  Elle regarda par la fenêtre.  Dehors, l'obscurité commençait à peine à disparaître puisqu'il n'était que six heures du matin.  Les classes débutaient à huit heure.  Elle pourrait aller voler pendant une demie heure, rentrer prendre sa douche et arriver à temps pour le déjeuner.    
  
Elle fit pivoter le portrait de la salle commune et disparut dans le corridor.  Les torches avaient déjà été allumées.  Elle sourit et marcha tranquillement en écoutant le bruissement de ses pas sur le sol de pierre.  Elle sourit intérieurement, il n'y avait personne dehors actuellement, ce serait la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines qu'elle se retrouverait seule.   Elle savoura ce moment privilégié et pris une grande inspiration.   Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas la compagnie de May ou celle des Maraudeurs, elle appréciait simplement le temps qu'elle passait seule avec elle-même à penser, lire ou simplement relaxer.  Elle soupira et ouvrit la porte menant sur la cour avant du château.  Le soleil commençait à peine à poindre à l'horizon, ses premiers rayons atteignaient lentement la terre.    
  
Elle enjamba le manche de son balai et décolla.  La sensation du vent dans ses cheveux auburn la fit sourire.  Ses joues rougirent à cause du froid mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention.  Elle augmenta sa vitesse et fonça vers le terrain de Quidditch.  La saison de Quidditch étant terminée, elle n'avait donc pas à avoir peur de trouver les joueurs en pleine pratique.   
  
  
_. : AVEC MAY : .  
  
_May se réveilla tôt et s'étira tout en fixant rêveusement le plafond au-dessus de son lit.  Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente.  Sirius avait admit qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour elle et elle en avait fait autant.  Elle sourit mais son sourire fut rapidement remplacé par un froncement de sourcils alors qu'elle repensait au secret que les Maraudeurs leur cachaient à elle et à Lily.    Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être?  Après tout, ils ne leur avaient jamais confié que James possédait une cape d'invisibilité.  Elle pensa à Lily et grogna.  Comment allait-elle lui faire savoir que Sirius et elle formaient désormais un couple?  Elle finit par supposer qu'elle le lui dirait plus tard ou peut-être allait-elle s'en rendre compte par elle-même.  
  
May ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'en souciait à ce point, elle était tout simplement embarrassée.  Elle avait affirmée à plusieurs reprises que Sirius était coupable et qu'elle ne lui parlerait plus jamais mais elle était dans l'erreur.   Peut-être que c'était ça; peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle avait tort.  
  
May se redressa et bailla.  Elle étira tout son corps et jeta un coup d'œil au lit de Lily.  Elle demeura assise pendant une minute à fixer le lit de Lily avant de se lever et d'enfiler ses chaussettes. 'Où était Lily?'  
  
La première idée qui lui vint en tête était qu'elle était probablement descendue dans la salle commune pour lire.  Elle descendit les escaliers lentement en baillant tout le long du chemin, jamais pendant ses sept années à Poudlard elle ne s'était levée aussitôt.   Mon dieu ! Il faisait toujours quelque peu noir dehors, seule les faibles rayons matinaux baignaient la terre.   
  
" Lils, es-tu en bas? "  May entra dans la salle commune apparemment vide et balaya la pièce du regard à la recherche de la tête rousse de son amie.  Elle sentit son estomac se contracter au fur et à mesure que la panique s'emparait d'elle.   
  
" Lils? "  dit-elle plus fort.  Aucune réponse.  'Peut-être qu'elle est montée dans le dortoir des gars.  Je ne vois pas pourquoi mais on ne sait jamais.  Peut-être qu'elle voulait parler à James ou quelque chose du genre.'  
  
May remonta en direction du dortoir des garçons.  Elle bondit à l'intérieur de la chambre, ses cheveux tombant librement sur ses épaules.   
  
" Lils? Es-tu là? "  demanda May à voix haute.  James, Sirius, Rémus et Peter se redressèrent dans leur lit en même temps et la regardèrent.  " Est-ce que Lily est ici? " demanda à nouveau May.  
  
" Non. " répondit Sirius avec un petit sourire.  Il frotta ses yeux pour en chasser la fatigue.    
  
" Pourquoi?  Où est-elle? " demanda vivement James.  
  
" Oh, ne t'inquiète pas avec ça, je vais la trouver. " May sembla peu sûre d'elle et recula pour sortir de la chambre.   
  
James se leva et regarda le cadran sur sa table de chevet.  " May, il est 6h30!  Où peut-elle être? "  
  
" Hum… A la bibliothèque? "  
  
" A 6h30? "  
  
" Ca vaut la peine d'essayer.  Ecoutez, retournez vous coucher.  Je suis désolée de vous avoir réveillés.  Je voulais juste savoir si elle était ici. "  
  
Les têtes de Sirius, Rémus et Peter retombèrent sur leurs oreillers alors que May sortait de la chambre en refermant en silence la porte derrière elle.  
  
May se retourna et commença à descendre les escalier lorsque soudainement la porte du dortoir des garçons s'ouvrit brusquement et James apparut, sa cape par dessus son pyjama.   
  
" Je viens aussi. "  
  
" James, ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire. Je vais la trouver. "  
  
" Je viens. "  
  
" Comme tu veux alors. "  Elle haussa les épaules avant de disparaître derrière le portrait de la salle commune, James sur les talons.  
  
Ensemble, ils allèrent vérifier à la bibliothèque, aux cuisines et même dans quelques salles de classe.  May alla même vérifier dans les salles de bain pendant que James jetait un coup d'œil à l'infirmerie.  Lily n'était nulle part.  James passa une main nerveuse parmi ses cheveux noirs et désordonnés.    
  
" Où peut-elle être? "  
  
" Je ne sais pas. "  répondit May inquiète.   
  
" Tu ne penses pas qu'elle pourrait être dehors n'est-ce pas? "  
  
" Pourquoi serait-elle dehors? On gèle et il neige. "  
  
James regarda par la fenêtre la plus proche et fronça les sourcils.  La vitre était embuée à cause du froid.  " Ouais, j'imagine que tu as raison. "  
  
Tout à coup, la cloche annonçant l'heure du petit-déjeuner retentit.  May et James se trouvaient juste en face de la Grande Salle aussi, ils décidèrent d'aller manger.  Peut-être que Lily se déciderait à se montrer ?   
  
James s'assit aux côtés de Peter et appuya sa tête dans ses mains.   Ses mains agrippèrent avec force, une bonne poignée de ses cheveux.   
  
" J'imagine que vous n'avez pas eu de chance pour trouver Lily? "  demanda Sirius en s'assoyant près de May.  
  
" Non. "  dit-elle tranquillement.  Elle baissa les yeux sur son assiette.  Le visage de Sirius devint plus soucieux.  Il regarda James qui se tenait le tête à deux mains et fronça les sourcils.    
  
" Elle ne peut pas être très loin. " dit Peter.  "  Elle va sûrement se montrer bientôt ou en classe, tu sais qu'elle ne manque jamais un cours. "  
  
James leva les yeux vers Peter et acquiesça.  
  
  
_. : AVEC LILY : .  
  
_Lily se précipita à l'intérieur du château et grimpa les escaliers menant à la tour de Gryffondor en quatrième vitesse. Lorsqu'elle atteignit son dortoir, elle rangea précautionneusement son balai dans sa malle et se précipita vers les douches.  Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait volé pendant presque une heure!  Le petit-déjeuner était déjà commencé!  
  
Elle se doucha rapidement et sécha ses cheveux, enfila une robe propre et ramena ses longs et épais cheveux en arrière dans une queue de cheval.  Elle balança son sac d'école vide sur son épaule et agrippa ses livres en vitesse avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers et de disparaître derrière le portrait de la salle commune.  Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle s'était mise autant en retard!  Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre moldue tout en courant parmi les groupes de secondes années qui se tenaient à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle.  Les classes commençaient dans sept minutes, et le petit-déjeuner venait tout juste de se terminer.  Elle entra en trombe dans la Grande Salle et scruta la salle à la recherche de May.   Elle la trouva finalement assise en compagnie des Maraudeurs et elle courut à pleine vitesse entre les table, ignorant le point de côté qui commençait à se faire sentir.  Elle s'arrêta avec peine derrière Sirius, en haletant bruyamment et en se tenant les côtes.  
  
James, Rémus, Peter, Sirius et May se tournèrent vers elle.   
  
" Désolée…  en retard…."  Finit par dire Lily.  
  
" Pour l'amour du ciel, veux-tu me dire où tu étais passée? " cria May.  " Je pensais que tu avais été kidnappée ou quelque chose du genre! "  
  
" Je suis allée voler. " dit Lily, surprise par la soudaine explosion de son amie.  
  
" Quoi?  Dans la neige? " dit May.  
  
" Mais oui. "  
  
May se contenta de regarder son amie et se secouer la tête.  " Essaies-tu de te rendre malade? "  
  
" Non maman. "  Lily sourit alors qu'elle entendit le son de la cloche annonçant la fin du petit-déjeuner.    
  
Les élèves commencèrent à sortir de la Grande Salle.  Lily tourna les talons et, en tête du petit groupe, se dirigea vers leur premier cours de la journée.    
  
Maladroitement, elle réussit à ranger ses livres à l'intérieur de son sac d'école et elle tenta de le refermer mais comme son sac était toujours accroché à son épaule et qu'elle continuait à avancer, c'était pour le moins assez difficile.  
  
Tout à coup, Lily sentit une petite tape sur son épaule et elle se retourna pour se rendre compte que c'était James et qu'il la suivait de très près.   
  
" Oh, hey James. "  
  
" Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs aujourd'hui. " sermonna James.  
  
" Je suis désolée.  Je voulais juste… "  
  
" Comment as-tu trouvé le balai? "  demanda James en souriant.  
  
" C'était toi? "  Lily s'arrêta brusquement au milieu du flot d'élèves qui déferlaient à côté d'eux. Elle se retourna et leva les yeux vers lui, le regard interrogateur.   
  
Il s'arrêta en face d'elle et rougit.  Lily se rendait vaguement compte que les gens murmuraient en passant près d'eux mais pour une fois, elle ne s'en soucia pas.  Elle fixa James.  
  
Il se balança d'un pied sur l'autre nerveusement et regarda le sol.  Il releva finalement les yeux pour regarder les siens.  "Oui. "  
  
" James…" murmura-t-elle " tu n'aurais pas dû. "  
  
" J'en avais envie. "  
  
" C'est trop. "  
  
" Je ne pense pas. " Dit-il en haussant les épaules.  
  
Elle le regarda.  Le hall commençait à se vider autour d'eux, mais il y avait toujours un léger flot de retardataires.  Ils remarquèrent quelques étudiants jeter un coup d'œil par dessus leurs épaules pour murmurer ensuite quelques remarques à leurs compagnons mais ils firent comme si de rien n'était.  
  
" Je ne sais pas comment te remercier. "  dit-elle tranquillement, ses yeux émeraudes reflétaient toute sa gratitude.    
  
" Tu viens tout juste de le faire. "  
  
" Ce n'est pas suffisant.  Oh James! "   Elle se jeta dans ses bras et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour le serrer très fort.  " Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point tu m'as fait plaisir!"  
  
Il lui sourit joyeusement et ses bras se refermèrent autour de sa petite taille.  Les quelques personnes qui étaient encore dans le corridor se mirent aussitôt à potiner entre elles, la plupart à voix basse mais certaines paroles furent même dites à voix haute.  
  
Lily entendit entre autre un vague "Est-ce bien Lily Evans qui est entrain de serrer dans ses bras James le bourreau des cœurs Potter? " ou un " Voyez-vous ce que je vois?  James Potter et Lily Evans dans les bras l'un de l'autre? Oh mon Dieu, attends que je dise ça à Kelly, elle va être dans tous ces états, elle aime James depuis un an maintenant!".  Mais Lily les ignora.    
  
James inclina sa tête et capta l'odeur des pastèques.  Seigneur que cette odeur lui montait à la tête!   
  
Lorsque Lily brisa finalement l'étreinte, ses yeux pétillaient de joie.  "Vraiment, merci James.  Je ne sais pas encore comment mais je vais te le remettre un de ces jours. "  
  
James sembla offensé pendant une fraction de seconde.  " Non il n'en est pas question, c'était un cadeau. "   
  
Lily sourit.  " Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point vous êtes une personne extraordinaire James Potter, je suis heureuse d'être votre amie. "  
  
Il sentit son coeur s'emballer mais le fait qu'elle ait parlé de lui comme d'un ami seulement lui occasionna un petit pincement de déception au cœur .  Mais enfin, c'était mieux que rien.  Elle  enroula son bras autour du sien et lui sourit.  Ils marchèrent ainsi ensemble le long du corridor jusqu'à la salle de classe.  James avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage.   
  
  
_. :  APRÈS LA CLASSE : .  
  
_" Les Maraudeurs nous cachent quelque chose. " dit nonchalamment May alors qu'elle marchait avec Lily pour se rendre à leur prochain cours.  
  
Lily jeta un coup d'œil en coin à son amie. "Vraiment?  Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?" lança ironiquement Lily.  
  
" J'étais…  en train de parler… avec Sirius hier soir quand James et Peter sont apparus de nulle part.  Est-ce que tu savais que James possédait une cape d'invisibilité? "  
  
" Vraiment? "  Lily fut quelque peu déçue du fait que James n'ait pas cru bon de partager cette information avec elle.  Subitement, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit.  "Attends un peu, qu'est-ce que tu faisais entrain de parler avec Sirius la nuit dernière? "  demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
May devint cramoisie et demeura silencieuse.  Lily sourit.   Elle lui avait pardonné.  
  
" Enfin dans tous les cas, James a éloigné Sirius et il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi. C'était assez bizarre. "  
  
" May, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. "  Lily sourit à son amie rougissante.  
  
" James a dit qu'il était d'accord pour tout nous expliquer aujourd'hui. "  
  
May continuait d'éviter le sujet.  'Je me demande ce qui s'est passé.' Pensa-t-elle.  
  
Tout à coup, Lily sentit deux puissants bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et elle entendit May pousser un cri de surprise derrière elle.   
  
Elle sentit la personne en question se pencher et déposer son menton contre son épaule.  Elle entendit également les exclamations de surprise de la part des étudiants qui déambulaient dans le couloir.  
  
" Et ils remettent ça… Y a-t-il quelque chose entre James le bourreau des coeurs Potter et Lily Evans? "  
  
Elle rougit et tenta de se dissimuler au creux de ses bras au fur et à mesure qu'elle entendait les commentaires qu'on passait autour d'eux.  Elle l'entendit ricaner doucement.  De toute évidence, il n'entendait pas les commentaires que disaient les gens qui passaient ou il ne leur prêtait aucune attention.  
  
" Salut. " murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.  Cette voix familière provoqua un frisson le long de son épine dorsale.  Il étira un bras et attrapa la main de Lily dans laquelle il glissa une note qu'il dissimulait au creux de sa main.  Il inclina la tête et l'embrassa sur la joue.  Elle rougit en constatant à quel point son baiser avait été doux et affectueux.   
  
" Tu es si jolie. "  
  
Elle appuya sa tête contre sa poitrine, juste sous son épaule et inhala son odeur.  "Merci. " murmura-t-elle.  
  
" Lis le message.  J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire".  Il la libéra de son emprise et se tourna vers Sirius qui était occupé à discuter avec May et le frappa derrière la tête.  Au grand étonnement de Lily, May ne semblait plus en colère contre Sirius.  En réalité, Sirius et elle semblaient plutôt de bonne humeur.  
  
" D'accord. "  marmonna-t-elle.   Elle regarda James et Sirius disparaître dans le couloir pour se diriger vers leur prochain cours, divination.  Lily et May, elles, n'avaient pas choisi le cours de divination, elles pensaient que c'était un cours complètement inutile.  Elles avaient plutôt choisi l'Arithmancie.    
  
Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à leur salle de classe, Lily ouvrit le message que James lui avait donné et s'empressa de le lire avant que le reste des élèves n'envahissent la classe.  
  
_Très chère Lily,   
  
Il y a certaines choses que May et toi ne savez pas à propos des Maraudeurs.  Personne ne connaît ces choses, pas même le directeur.  Comme May et toi faites maintenant parties du groupe et que nous avons confiance en vous au point de vous confier nos vies, nous ne voulons pas vous laisser à l'écart de ces secrets plus longtemps.  Je t'en prie, viens nous rencontrer, Sirius, Rémus, Peter et moi-même, à la Tour d'Astronomie ce soir à minuit et amène May.  Je t'en verrai mon hibou Snitch avec un petit quelque chose qui vous aidera à vous y rendre tout en passant inaperçues.   
  
Tendrement, James.  
  
_Elle sourit et replia rapidement la lettre.  Ils leur faisaient confiance; ils allaient leur confier leurs secrets.  Lily eut l'impression d'être quelqu'un de vraiment spécial; tout le monde aurait payé cher pour être à sa place en ce moment.  Il lui avait donné le balai, n'avait-elle pas supposé que le cadeau venait de lui?  Et il avait signé la lette « tendrement »!  Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier?  Se pouvait-il qu'il éprouva quelques sentiments, de vrais sentiments, à son égard?  Oserait-elle y rêver?  Peut-être s'imaginait-elle tout ça.   
  
" Qu'est-ce que ça? " demanda May en regardant son amie avec curiosité.  
  
Lily replongea la main à l'intérieur de sa poche et en ressortit la lettre qu'elle tendit à May.  
  
Celle-ci la lut rapidement avant de hocher positivement de la tête.  Lily enfouit le parchemin à l'intérieur de sa robe et commença à sortir ses livres de son sac à dos.   
  
  
_. : PLUS TARD CETTE SOIRÉE LÀ DANS LA SALLE COMMUNE : .   
  
_May et Lily prirent place près du feu mourant à l'intérieur de leur salle commune.   Elles observèrent les étudiants qui parlaient joyeusement autour d'elles sans leur prêter la moindre attention.  Elles demeurèrent ainsi, assise en regardant ce qui se passait autour d'elles, et elles étaient confortable comme cela.  
  
Ce fut à ce moment qu'on entendit frapper fortement à la fenêtre.  Un immense hibou aussi blanc que la neige était à l'extérieur et flottait devant la fenêtre transportant un gros paquet.  
  
Lily jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et se leva prestement.  Elle courut jusqu'à la fenêtre et plusieurs curieux la suivirent des yeux alors qu'elle ouvrait la fenêtre.   Une bourrasque d'air froid lui gifla le visage.  Elle laissa rapidement entrer le hibou à l'intérieur.  La salle commune toute entière avait les yeux rivés sur le magnifique hibou qui s'était perché sur son épaule.   Elle libéra rapidement l'oiseau de son fardeau et caressa son plumage blanc avant de lui donner une petite gourmandise.  Snitch hulula pour la remercier puis disparut par la fenêtre pour retourner dans la froideur de la nuit.  Elle referma immédiatement la fenêtre et entreprit d'ouvrir le paquet tout en retournant auprès de May.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que c'est? "  demanda May en regardant Lily s'approcher.  
  
Lily se retourna pour fixer avec insistance les autres élèves.  Ceux-ci retournèrent à leur occupations et Lily reprit sa place près de May et examina le contenu du paquet.   
  
Il s'agissait d'une cape d'invisibilité.  Lily demeura interdite.  Elle n'avait encore jamais vu rien de tel auparavant.  Elle sourit et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge.  Il était 10h30. Elle ne pourrait jamais attendre jusqu'à minuit avant de s'en servir.  Mais un sinistre pressentiment croissait au creux de son estomac lorsqu'elle pensait au véritable but de cette rencontre si tardive.  Même si cette pensée lui semblait absurde, cela était toujours possible.  Après tout, pourquoi voudraient-ils les mettre au courant de leurs secrets?  Des perdantes comme elles, cela ne faisait pas le moindre sens.  Elle espérait qu'elle s'inquiétait sans raison car elle croyait qu'elle serait incapable de le supporter s'il s'avérait qu'elle avait raison.  Rien que d'y penser cela lui donnait la chair de poule et une douleur étrange au creux de la poitrine.  Elle ne partagea pas ses appréhension avec May, cela n'aurait comme seul effet de la rendre encore plus inconfortable.    
  
La cape ressemblait à de la soie entre ses doigts.    
  
" Que dirais-tu si on montait se coucher? " dit May en jetant un regard à Lily.  Elle se pencha plus près de son amie.  " Nous pouvons redescendre incognito en utilisant la cape et sortir ainsi.  Je ne crois pas que les autres vont aller au lit bientôt.  Et même si tu es préfète en chef, si tu les forces à aller au lit maintenant alors que tu n'as jamais agit de la sorte, cela risque de paraître suspect. " ajouta May sérieusement avant de se lever.  Lily suivit son exemple et se leva avant se suivre May jusqu'à leur dortoir.  
  
Les filles attendirent là, parlant à voix basse jusqu'à ce que l'horloge indique enfin 12.   
  
Lily se leva d'un bon et sortit la cape et la passa autour de ses épaules.    
  
" Viens ici May. "  
  
" Où es-tu? "  
  
Lily tendit une main hors de la cape et agrippa le chemisier de son amie.  Elle enveloppa May dans la cape et mit un doigt devant ses lèvres.  
  
Elles marchèrent à pas feutrés parmi les larges corridors qui étaient déserts.  Les flambeaux accrochés le long du couloir étaient entrain de s'éteindre lentement diffusant un éclairage hanté dans le passage.  Un nœud se forma dans la gorge de Lily alors qu'elles marchaient vers leur lieu de rendez-vous.    Les filles se mouvaient en silence, très attentives au moindre bruit ou mouvement.  
  
Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la hauteur de la Tour d'Astronomie, elles purent entendre le doux murmure des quatre garçons qui discutaient sérieusement.  Lily regarda May en haussant les sourcils.  
  
" Ca m'a l'air d'être sérieux. " dit May en jetant un coup d'œil à Lily qui s'empressa d'acquiescer.  
  
Lily ouvrit la porte de la Tour d'Astronomie.  Celle-ci grinça lentement et les quatre garçons se retournèrent dans cette direction et fixèrent la porte qui s'ouvrait.   
  
"  Lily?  May? " demanda Peter.  
  
" Oui, c'est nous. "  Lily retira la cape et les quatre garçons la regardèrent tomber sur le sol.  Lily et May apparurent aussitôt.    
  
James sourit à Lily.  Seigneur qu'il l'aimait.  Il se demanda si peut-être elle partageait ses sentiments.  Si oui, il serait l'homme le plus chanceux de la terre.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que tout ça signifie? " demanda Lily d'une voix calme mais tremblante.  
  
Lily ne voulait pas l'admettre mais elle commençait à avoir peur de ce qu'ils allaient leur annoncer. Tout ce qui touchait cette rencontre semblait tellement secret et mystérieux.   Elle était prête à parier que James pouvait deviner son hésitation car il avait un air très grave sur le visage alors qu'il s'avançait pour pouvoir se tenir près d'elle.  Elle s'éloigna lentement de lui.  'Tout cela ne me dit rien de bon, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont entrain de faire?'    
  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil terrifié à May qui elle, semblait quelque peu dépassée.  
  
" Nous devons vous confier quelque chose, nous n'avons pas été complètement honnête avec vous. "  
  
Lily et May reculèrent encore un peu.  Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontaient?  Etaient-ils entrain de leur avouer que tout cela n'était qu'une énorme plaisanterie?  
  
" S'il vous plait, asseyez-vous, ça pourrait vous faire un choc. "  
  
Lily et May se regardèrent.  Ok, maintenant cela n'avait plus aucun sens, cela ne pouvait plus faire partie de la catégorie des plaisanteries car en quoi une plaisanterie pourrait les choquer autant?  
  
Lily et May s'assirent sur le sol et fixèrent les garçons qui riaient sous leur cape.  
  
" Vous pouvez vous asseoir sur ces chaises. " dit Sirius en pointant les chaises près de la fenêtre.  
  
" Nous sommes à l'aise ainsi. " May plissa les yeux.  
  
" Ok. "  
  
James passa une main tremblante parmi ses cheveux noirs et en bataille.  Il espérait sincèrement que Lily lui pardonnerait de n'avoir pas été totalement honnête.  Il passa sa main si souvent dans les cheveux  que ceux-ci étaient maintenant complètement dressés sur sa tête. " Tout d'abord, nous avons dû nous mettre d'accord avec Rémus parce que tout ça le concerne davantage que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. "  
  
Les filles jetèrent un coup d'œil à un Rémus rougissant.  
  
" Quoi? " demandèrent-elles confuses.  
  
" Rémus, tu devrais leur dire cette partie de l'histoire." Dit James en s'assoyant près de Lily.  
  
Lily le regarda curieusement avant de reporter son attention sur Rémus qui venait de prendre place en face d'elles.  Il se frotta les yeux avant d'affronter leurs regards.    
  
" Il y a une explication au fait que je sois toujours malade au moins une fois par mois. " commença-t-il lentement.    
  
" Oh mon dieu!  Tu es malade?  Est-ce sérieux? "  demanda May avec inquiétude.  
  
Rémus leva une main et sourit.  "Non!  Je ne suis pas malade. "  
  
"Non? "  May sembla confuse.  "Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? "  
  
" Je suis… un … un… loup-garou. " dit-il tranquillement.  
  
Les filles le fixèrent pendant un moment.  Leur silence devenait de plus en plus lourd.    
  
" S'il vous plaît, dites quelque chose. " dit Rémus mal à l'aise.   
  
Lily s'agenouilla et s'approcha de lui.  Instinctivement il recula mais Lily l'attira près d'elle et le serra très fort dans ses bras. " Je suis tellement désolée. "  
  
May le regarda avec compassion.  
  
Lorsque Lily desserra finalement son étreinte, elle reprit sa place et le regarda. "Comment est-ce arrivé? "  
  
" Quand j'étais un petit garçon, je me suis fait approcher par l'un d'eux, c'était dans la forêt derrière la maison de mes parents.  Je campais à l'extérieur avec le reste de ma famille.  Ils étaient endormis et j'étais jeune et sans réfléchir, j'ai décidé de partir à l'aventure."  Il soupira bruyamment et regarda les deux filles.  "Je ne me souviens pas comment il m'a trouvé mais je me souviens qu'il m'ait mordu et puis…  me voilà un loup-garou.  Plus personne ne pouvait plus rien pour moi.  Dumbledore m'a permis de venir étudier à Poudlard parce qu'il croyait que je méritais d'avoir une chance. "  Il soupira. " Vous saviez que le Saule Cogneur avait été planté l'année où nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard? "  
  
Les filles le regardèrent.  " Oui. " répondit May.  
  
" Hé bien, il a été planté pour moi.  Sous le Saule Cogneur il y a un tunnel qui mène à la Cabane Hurlante.  Cet endroit n'est pas hanté, c'est simplement là que je me transforme. "  
  
" Oh. " répondirent les filles.  
  
" Et pourquoi êtes-vous tous ici si c'est Rémus qui devait nous dire cela? "  demanda Lily confuse.  
  
" J'y arrivais justement. "  dit Rémus.  
  
Lily regarda James et remarqua que sa tête était penchée et qu'il était en train de se tordre les mains sur les genoux.  
  
'Je ne veux pas la perdre à cause de ça.  Je ne peux pas la perdre.' Ces pensées traversèrent l'esprit de James alors que Rémus entamait les explications.  
  
" Quand j'étais seul, dans la Cabane Hurlante, s'il n'y avait pas d'humains à proximité, je m'auto mutilais.  Mes transformations étaient pour moi un véritable enfer, j'étais laissé à moi-même.  Maintenant, quand je suis transformé en loup-garou, je m'attaque uniquement aux humains, je n'attaque jamais les animaux.   Alors, pour me tenir compagnie et pour alléger mes dépressions, ils… "  il désigna Sirius, Peter et James " sont devenus des Animagi. "  
  
Lily et May demeurèrent assises sans voix pendant un moment.  
  
" C'est pourquoi nous avons ces surnoms. Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue. "  
  
Les filles restèrent assises sans bouger, tentant d'assimiler ce flot d'informations.  
  
" Vous êtes devenus des Animagi? " demanda May aux garçons.   
  
" Oui. " répondit James.  
  
" Illégalement? " demanda à nouveau May.  
  
" Oui. " confirma-t-il.  
  
Lily était stupéfaite.  " Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit? " demanda-t-elle calmement.  
  
James la regarda à la fois  nerveusement et tristement.  'Seigneur, faites qu'elle me pardonne!  Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans elle!'  Il reporta son regard sur ses amis alors qu'il répondait à sa question.  "Nous n'étions pas certains de votre réaction face à la condition de Rémus. "  dit-il doucement malgré un petit tremblement non dissimulé dans sa voix.  
  
" Il est notre ami.  Pourquoi l'aurions-nous traité différemment?  A qui ça importe ce qu'il est?  Nous savons tous que c'est une bonne personne et un bon ami.  C'est tout ce qui importe vraiment. " dit Lily doucement.  
  
Rémus sourit.  S'il ne s'était pas retenu, il aurait pu l'embrasser sur le champ mais il décida qu'il préférait ne pas risquer de se faire assassiner par James.  
  
James leva les yeux et lui sourit.  S'il ne s'était pas trouvé déjà amoureux d'elle, il le serait devenu sur le champ.  "Je sais.  Nous avons juste voulu être prudents."  
  
Lily acquiesça.  " Je comprends.  Certaines personnes auraient sûrement prises les choses différemment. "  
  
James acquiesça.  
  
" Je veux vous voir dans vos formes Animagi! " dit May qui se trouvait aux côtés de Lily.  
  
Lily sourit. " Oui, moi aussi ça m'intéresse. "   
  
'Elle ne semble pas être colère contre moi.  Peut-être que tout est ok. '  pensa James en souriant.   
  
Sirius grimaça et s'approcha.  " Je pense qu'on peut bien arranger ça. "  
  
Dans l'espace d'un moment, un énorme chien noir ayant une incroyable ressemblance avec un Sinistros se retrouva à l'endroit où se trouvait Sirius.  Celui-ci bondit sur May et se mit à lui lécher le visage.  Elle gloussa et caressa sa fourrure.  Il se coucha sur le dos demandant par le fait même qu'elle lui caresse le ventre.  
  
" Patmol. "  ricana joyeusement May.  "J'ai saisi. "  Sirius se retourna et May le gratta derrière les oreilles.    
  
James et Rémus se moquèrent gentiment de leur ami.  
  
Lily s'approcha et tapota la tête du chien et caressa sa fourrure.  Le chien fit aller sa queue joyeusement.  Lily et May gloussèrent.  
  
" Ce qu'il est mignon! " ricana May.  
  
Lily rit et gratta le chien derrière les oreilles.  
  
" Ok Sirius! " cria James.  Le chien se retourna et jeta un coup d'oeil à James avant de reprendre sa forme humaine.  
  
" Tu n'es pas drôle! "   
  
" Ok Peter. " dit Rémus.  
  
Les filles reportèrent leur attention sur le petit gars.  Soudainement il disparut et à sa place se tint un large rat brun.    
  
" Ahhh!  Pourquoi un rat! "  hurla May.  
  
James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire.  " Parce qu'il est assez petit pour se faufiler entre les branches du Saule Cogneur et qu'ainsi, il peut appuyer sur la racine qui permet de l'immobiliser et nous pouvons ainsi de passer. " expliqua Rémus.  
  
" Oh.  Laissez-moi deviner, Queudver? "  
  
" Ouep. " confirma Rémus.  
  
Peter reprit sa forme normale et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre.  
  
" Ok James. "  
  
Lily et May se tournèrent vers lui.  Son estomac papillonna lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les yeux pétillants couleur émeraude de Lily.  Ses yeux l'observaient avec tant d'intensité qu'il se demanda s'il arriverait à se transformer avec cette distraction.  
  
Lily, fascinée, observa James se lever et épousseter sa robe puis retirer ses lunettes et les tendre à Sirius.  Il la regarda et sourit nerveusement.  
  
Elle le vit déglutir et soudainement, un imposant et magnifique cerf occupa la place que James occupait quelques instants auparavant.  Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge.  Son pelage était d'un blanc si pur qu'il en était éblouissant.  Elle se leva et fit face à la magnifique créature.  Il avait les magnifiques yeux bleus de James et son cœur s'attendrit.   
  
" James? "  dit-elle en restant calme malgré sa surprise. Elle sentit quelqu'un s'approcher d'elle mais elle n'y porta pas attention.  May s'était approchée et se tenait derrière elle avec une crainte respectueuse.  
  
Lily tendit une main.  Le cerf blanc la regarda avant de frotter son museau à l'intérieur de la paume de sa main.   Elle glissa sa main contre son pelage immaculé puis elle caressa le tête du cerf.  
  
" Le spectacle est terminé. " marmonna Sirius.   
  
Rémus rit alors que James réapparaissait.  La main de Lily était demeurée sur sa joue, là où elle caressait le cerf quelques instants auparavant.  Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils demeurèrent ainsi à se regarder l'un l'autre.  La main de Lily était toujours sur la joue de James.  Elle caressa sa joue de son pouce, et le posa sur ses lèvres pleines.   Elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher.  
  
L'estomac de James chavira et sa tête devint toute légère.  Il fouilla les yeux verts émeraude de Lily et sourit quoiqu'un peu timidement.  
  
"Cornedrue. " murmura-t-elle.  
  
" Ouais. " murmura-t-il d'un voix rauque.   
  
Quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge; Lily sursauta et retira rapidement sa main comme si elle venait de se brûler.  Elle détourna le regard nerveusement et devint rouge tomate.  Elle était complètement embarrassée.  Elle baissa les yeux et fixa intensément le sol.  
  
Peter, Sirius et Rémus tentaient de retenir leur fou rire alors que May sourait, contente pour son amie. 


	14. Mort et dépression

**. : AVANT DE COMMENCER : .**

Oui… Oui… Je sais, j'ai une semaine de retard et j'en suis extrêmement désolée!  Mais je préfère vous avertir tout de suite, les chapitres à venir risquent forts d'être mis en ligne aux deux semaines dorénavant (les chapitres sont plutôt longs et je dois préparer mon déménagement!).   Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser sans lecture trop longtemps!   
  
Merci beaucoup pour tous les reviews que vous m'avez envoyés.  C'est très gentil et aussi très encourageant!  Comme c'est là ma seule récompense pour tous les efforts que je mets dans la traduction de cette histoire, je vous incite fortement à continuer!  Encore une fois, merci!  
  
Alors, encore une fois, cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, c'est l'œuvre de J.K. Rowling et de Potter25!  
Merci à Kamala pour l'aide pour la traduction.  
  
Et maintenant, je ne vous retient pas plus longtemps et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!  
  
~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


**Chapitre 14 – Mort et dépression**

Quelques semaines s'écoulèrent et le 24 janvier arriva rapidement.  Lily était assise dans la salle commune en compagnie de May et terminait son devoir de potions.  Un courant d'air froid traversa la pièce habituellement chaude.  Lily leva les yeux, sa plume immobile au-dessus de son parchemin.    
  
" Est-ce que la température n'aurait pas chutée tout à coup ? "   
  
May délaissa son devoir et leva les yeux.  Son regard se posa sur Lily puis dévia vers une fenêtre qui était ouverte.   
  
" Quelqu'un a ouvert la fenêtre. "  dit May alors que Lily soupirait, elle n'avait pas le goût de se lever.  
  
Soudainement, le portrait d'entrée de la salle commune pivota et les quatre Maraudeurs pénétrèrent dans la pièce.    
  
" Oh hey les gars!  Pouvez-vous fermer la fenêtre? " demanda Lily sans lever les yeux.  
  
" Certainement Fleur de Lys. " Lily rougit en entendant la voix familière derrière elle.  
  
Elle entendit la fenêtre se refermer et, du coin des yeux, elle aperçut James s'asseoir près d'elle sur le canapé.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que tu fais? " demanda-t-il.  
  
" Potions. " dit-elle en se penchant au-dessus de son parchemin.  
  
" Besoin d'aide? " demanda James en lui offrant un sourire chaleureux.  
  
Lily lui jeta un coup d'œil et sourit au beau visage qui se trouvait en face du sien.  Il était penché en face d'elle, les bras appuyés contre ses jambes.  Ses yeux bleu clair étaient posés sur elle et ils étincelaient chaleureusement derrière ses lunettes à la fine bordure argentée.  Elle adorait ses yeux, elle avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait se perdre dans leurs profondeurs bleutées.  Ses cheveux étaient, bien entendu, totalement désordonnés.  Sa chemise à manche longue vert forêt modelait joliment son torse musclé.  Elle lui sourit.   
  
" Hum… De combien d'onces de langue de rat me faut-il pour une potion de timidité? "  
  
" Trois. " répondit James sans hésiter.  
  
" Merci. "  Elle se pencha au-dessus de son parchemin et y inscrivit sa réponse.  
  
" Hey Lily, quelle longueur doit avoir notre devoir? " demanda Sirius.  
  
" Deux pieds je crois. "  
  
" Merde!  Je ne l'ai même pas encore commencé. "  
  
Lily sourit et secoua la tête.   
  
" Terminé! " annonça-t-elle en roulant le parchemin qu'elle rangea hâtivement dans son sac.  
  
Au même moment, un hibou frappa bruyamment à la fenêtre.  James leva les yeux et se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit.   Le hibou vola à l'intérieur, se percha sur le rebord de la fenêtre et attendit docilement que James prenne possession du message qui était attaché à sa patte.  Celui-ci s'exécuta et, aussitôt que le message fut entre ses mains, le hibou s'envola rapidement par la fenêtre encore ouverte avant de disparaître parmi les nuages.  Il referma la fenêtre à la suite de l'oiseau.  
  
James retourna la lettre dans ses main et constata qu'elle était adressée à Lily.  C'était étrange, le hibou lui avait laissé en prendre possession.   
  
Il se dirigea vers Lily et lui tendit la lettre.  
  
" Pour moi? " demanda-t-elle avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.  
  
" Ouep. " répondit-il en haussant les épaules.  
  
Elle décacheta l'enveloppe moldue et commença à lire la lettre.  
  
_Lily,   
  
J'ignore exactement quand tu recevras cette lettre où comment elle entrera en ta possession.  Je ne sais pas comment te faire parvenir cette lettre autre que par les voies postales habituelles.  Alors, il se peut que tu reçoives cette lettre plus tard que prévu.  Maman et papa sont décédés.  Ils ont été tués lors d'un accident de voiture, ils ont été tués par un chauffeur en état d'ébriété.  Ils sont morts sur le coup et ils n'ont pas soufferts.  Les funérailles auront lieu le 26 janvier.  Si cette lettre te parvient à temps, je crois que tu devrais venir, et si elle ne te parvient pas à temps, je crois tout de même que tu devrais venir pour reprendre ton chat et prendre possession de leur maison.  Maman et papa t'ont légué la maison car tu n'es car tu es encore mineure.  
  
Pétunia.  
  
_L'estomac de Lily s'effondra et un nœud d'épouvante commença à se former dans son bas ventre.  Elle avait de la difficulté à respirer.  La pièce se refermait sur elle et elle se sentit devenir tout en sueur.  La pièce qui, était tout d'abord trop froide, devenait de plus en plus chaude.  Tout le bruit autour d'elle ne devint soudainement qu'un sourd bruit de fond.  Elle froissa le papier moldu en le serrant très fort dans la paume de sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il ne devienne plus qu'une boule humide et pâteuse.   
  
'Ses parents étaient tout ce qui lui restait!  Et maintenant ils étaient partis! Ils étaient les seules personnes qui l'aimaient vraiment!  Il ne lui restait plus personne!  Elle était complètement seule!'  pensa-t-elle de manière irrationnelle.   
  
Des larmes se formèrent derrière ses yeux et jaillirent à la surface.   
  
James regarda dans sa direction et il fut témoin de la première larme à couler le long de ses joues de porcelaine.  Son cœur voulut lui défoncer la poitrine lorsqu'il vit son expression perdue et désespérée.   
  
Lily bondit hors du divan.  Elle se retourna et traversa la pièce.   
  
" Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? " demanda May en se levant à son tour.  Sirius, Rémus et Peter, déconcertés, regardèrent Lily foncer droit vers les escaliers.  
  
James se leva prestement et courut à la suite de Lily.  
  
Lily était à mi-chemin entre le divan et les escaliers lorsqu'elle se sentit incapable de faire un pas de plus.  Elle sentit ses jambes l'abandonner et elle tomba sans prévenir sur le sol en plein centre de la salle commune en libérant un sanglot déchirant.  Elle s'assit sur le sol, les jambes contre sa poitrine et laissa tomber son le visage décomposé entre ses jambes. Son uniforme scolaire était étalée autour d'elle.  Des larmes coulaient continuellement le long de son visage.   Elle se rendait à peine compte qu'on la regardait, elle était totalement indifférente aux regards interrogateurs qu'elle suscitait.  
  
" Nooooooon!!!! Pas eux! " hurla-t-elle.  
  
Lorsque James arriva enfin près d'elle, il s'agenouilla devant elle.  De son index, il releva la tête de Lily et plongea son regard à l'intérieur de ses yeux verts remplis de tristesse et de colère.   
  
" Oh Lily. "  Il l'attira sur ses genoux et, en plein milieu de la salle commune, la tint dans ses bras, la laissant sangloter contre sa poitrine.  Il leva une main qu'il déposa contre sa tête, maintenant celle-ci contre sa poitrine.  Il la berça doucement sans se soucier du fait qu'elle pleurait sur sa chemise.   
  
May, bouleversée, se tenait derrière eux.  
  
James se pencha et glissa l'un de ses bras autour de la petite taille de Lily et l'autre sous ses jambes.  Il la souleva dans ses bras.  Elle s'agrippa autour de son cou.  Il la maintint contre sa poitrine.  Elle ne pesait pratiquement rien.    
  
" Je m'en occupe. " dit-il à ses amis. Sur ce, il se dirigea vers les escaliers avec une Lily en pleurs dans les bras.  
  
Lorsqu'il eut disparut au haut des escaliers, May se retourna pour faire face aux autres personnes présentes qui regardaient la scène.    
  
" Qu'est-ce que vous regardez? "  cracha May à l'attention des élèves qui semblaient se réjouir de la peine qu'éprouvait Lily.   
  
" May? " Sirius la regarda.  
  
" Quoi! " dit-elle d'une voix tranchante.  
  
" Viens t'asseoir. " dit-il pour essayer vainement de la calmer.  
  
" Je dois aller voir comment va Lily. "  
  
" Non tu n'iras pas, elle va être correcte, James est avec elle. "  
  
" Elle est ma meilleure amie! "  
  
" May, fais-moi confiance, fais confiance à James, il sait très bien ce qu'il fait. "  
  
  
_. : AVEC LILY ET JAMES : .  
  
_Lily était à peine consciente de fait que quelqu'un la transportait, la tenait dans ses bras, mais elle ignorait de qui il s'agissait et cela lui importait peu.  Elle était seule.  Et dès cet instant, elle le resterait pour toujours.   
  
Elle était incapable d'avoir des pensées sensées dans de tels moments.  Elle ne pouvait trouver de réconfort dans aucune des choses qu'elle possédait.  Tout ce à quoi elle arrivait à penser était ses parents.  Ses parents!  Ils n'étaient plus!  Il ne lui restait personne.  
  
La personne qui la transportait l'étendit sur son lit.  Elle avait cessé de pleurer et maintenant, elle se contentait de fixer le plafond sans la moindre trace d'émotions. Son visage et son cou étaient sillonnés par les traces des larmes séchées.    
  
James l'observa, son ange, et il sentit son cœur éclater en milles morceaux.  Elle avait cessé de pleurer et fixait maintenant le plafond sans laisser paraître la moindre émotions. De tous les types de peine, c'était probablement le pire.  Il aurait aimé qu'elle ne garde pas tout pour elle, qu'elle fasse sortir ses émotions.

Pleurer, crier, frapper quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais quelque chose qui l'aurait aider à alléger sa douleur.  
  
Il tira à nouveau sur les couvertures de son lit et enleva ses chaussures.  Puis, il prit place dans lit à ses côtés. Il la plaça de manière à pouvoir plus facilement l'enlacer.  Il glissa son bras autour d'elle dans un geste protecteur, essayant désespérément de donner un peu de réconfort et de chaleur à son corps ou de prendre le poids de son chagrin sur ses épaules.   
  
Il ne dit rien, il se contenta de rester étendu là avec une Lily complètement désorientée bien à l'abris dans ses bras.  Pour la réconforter, il se mit à caresser doucement ses cheveux en lui murmurant des mots doux pour apaiser son cœur blessé.  Il resta étendu là, jusqu'à ce que lui même soit emporté par le sommeil.  Lily cependant demeura là, à fixer le mur qui se trouvait en face d'elle, sans la moindre expression.  
  
  
_. : SIRIUS, MAY ET REMUS : .  
  
_Une heure plus tard, Sirius, May et Rémus montèrent l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles sur la pointe des pieds pour aller voir comment se portaient Lily et James.  May ouvrit la porte et ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre.  
  
" Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, il l'aime. "  
  
May se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à Sirius. " Il l'aime? "  
  
" Ouais. "  Sirius sourit.  May cependant fronça les sourcils. Elle reporta son attention sur le dos de James.  Elle ne pouvait pas voir Lily à ses côtés mais elle savait qu'elle était là.  
  
" Réveillons James. "  dit Rémus en fronçant les sourcils.    
  
Ils s'approchèrent du lit et secouèrent James pour le réveiller.  
  
" Lily? " dit-il d'une voix enrouée.   
  
" Non. " répondit tristement Rémus.  
  
" Comment va-t-elle? "  
  
James passa tranquillement une main dans ses cheveux avant de se détacher doucement d'elle.  
  
" Pas bien. " dit-il visiblement affligé.  Il s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il la regarda.  Son regard ne cachait rien de ses sentiments.  Il avança doucement une main vers elle et caressa ses cheveux soyeux en les laissant glisser entre ses doigts.  
  
" Est-ce que tu lui as dit? " demanda Sirius.  
  
" Non. Et puis, ce n'est pas le meilleur moment. " dit James en se frottant les yeux.  
  
Sirius acquiesça.  " Allez vieux, viens souper. "  Il donna une petite tape amicale dans le dos de son ami.  
  
" Non. "  
  
" Allez James. "  
  
" Non, je reste avec Lily. "  dit-il sérieusement.  
  
May sourit, il l'aimait réellement.  
  
" James, va souper.  Je vais rester avec Lily. "  
  
James la regarda avec une certaine hésitation.  
  
" Vas-y James, elle va être correcte. "  
  
James acquiesça et se leva.  Il suivit Rémus et Sirius à l'extérieur en jetant un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour regarder Lily dormir.  
  
May prit place sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté du lit de Lily.  Elle sentit une larme solitaire glisser le long de sa joue.    
  
Elle resta assise là pendant une heure à ne faire rien d'autre que penser.  Soudain, un doux murmure provenant du lit se fit entendre.    
  
" May? "  demanda la douce voix.  May leva sa tête endolorie et fixa son amie.  
  
" Lily? Est-ce que ça va? " demanda May.  
  
" Oui. Ca va aller.  "  
  
" Oh Lily, je suis tellement désolée! "  May se précipita vers Lily pour la serrer très fort contre elle et lui donner une énorme étreinte.  
  
" Mays, c'est ok. "  Lily repoussa son amie.  Tout s'effondrait autour d'elle.  Elle ne reverrait plus jamais ses parents.  Sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même.  Elle ne pourrait plus jamais laisser qui que ce soit se rapprocher d'elle car tout ce qui risquait d'arriver c'était qu'ils finissent par être blessés et cela ne manquerait pas de la blesser à son tour.  Elle reposa sa tête sur son oreiller et fixa ses mains.    
  
" J'imagine que je dois aller aux funérailles. Je dois aller à la maison aujourd'hui,  ils m'ont légué la maison.  Et Floyd, je dois aller chercher Floyd. " radota Lily.  
  
May resta assise à sa place, inquiète plus que jamais.  Lily semblait extrêmement distante et ce même avec elle.   
  
" Lily. "  
  
" May, descend souper. "  
  
" Lily. "  
  
" Je t'en pris. "  Elle commença à pleurer en silence.   
  
" Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose? " demanda May en essayant de ne pas pleurer à son tour.  
  
" Non. "  Lily était simplement étendue et fixait à nouveau le plafond.  
  
May descendit pour le souper, la tête basse.  Qu'allait-elle dire à James?   
  
Lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle, James leva les yeux et lui fit signe de la main.  Une fois à leur hauteur, elle s'assit près de Sirius, déprimée.  
  
" Comment va-t-elle? "  demanda James, son inquiétude se reflétait dans ses yeux.  Elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas touché à son assiette.  
  
" Pas très bien. "  May disait la vérité.  
  
James baissa les yeux et fixa son assiette.  Il devait faire quelque chose.  
  
Lily passa le reste de la soirée dans son lit, sans adresser la parole à qui que ce soit.   
  
Elle quitta Poudlard à la première heure le lendemain matin pour se rendre aux funérailles de ses parents,  sans avoir adressé la parole à qui que ce soit.  
  
  
_. : AVEC LILY AU COURS DES JOURS SUIVANTS : .  
  
_Lily errait dans la maison de ses parents et sentait toute une gamme d'émotions l'assaillir.   Cela lui était encore plus pénible que les funérailles elle-même car l'endroit l'obligeait à revivre des souvenirs ce qui lui était pénible.  Elle marcha jusqu'à l'ancienne chambre de ses parents et sentit les larmes jaillir de ses yeux.  Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici.  Jamais, elle ne pourrait jamais demeurer ici.  Elle sortit et se dirigea rapidement vers son ancienne chambre pour récupérer son chat.  Elle savait qu'il serait quelque part à l'intérieur.  Il était étendu sur son édredon.  Ses grand yeux jaunes la regardaient avec excitation.  
  
" Hey mon gars, je revenue pour t'amener avec moi. " Elle s'approcha et caressa la tête poilue de l'animal.  Il ronronna et frotta sa petite tête contre sa main.  Elle sourit.  
  
Elle se dirigea jusqu'à son garde-robe et s'empara de la petite cage de transport. Elle l'utilisait uniquement lorsqu'elle devait l'amener chez le vétérinaire mais aujourd'hui, elle l'utilisait pour le transporter jusqu'à son nouveau chez-lui.  Elle espérait seulement que l'endroit allait lui plaire.   
  
Elle ouvrit la cage et la déposa sur le sol hors du champ de vision de son chat.  Elle prit son chat dans ses bras.  Elle lui murmura des mots apaisant à l'oreille tout en se rapprochant doucement de la cage.  Lorsque Floyd aperçut la cage, il commença à se débattre en crachant.    
  
" Ca va allez, viens. "  
  
Il se débattit de plus belle mais quelques minutes et grafignes plus tard, Floyd était en sécurité dans sa cage.  Mécontent mais en sécurité.  
  
" Tu vas aimer ta nouvelle maison.  Tu es peut-être en colère contre moi maintenant mais tu vas l'aimer, je te le promets. " lui murmurra affectueusement Lily.  
  
Elle descendit son chat et son sac dans lequel elle avait rangé ses vêtements et les transporta jusqu'au foyer.  Personne ne savait qu'elle revenait si tôt.  Elle avait prévu de rester une journée de plus après la journée des funérailles mais elle en était simplement incapable.  Elle ne pouvait pas rester à la maison de ses parents et elle n'était pas la bienvenue à l'appartement que sa sœur partageait avec son fiancé, Vernon.  
  
Elle alluma un feu dans le foyer et y jeta un peu de poudre de cheminette.  Les flammes devinrent d'un vert éclatant.  Elle fit un pas à l'intérieur, sac et chat en main.   
  
" Poudlard, Gryffondor, Sugar Plum! "    
  
Aussitôt, elle se sentit projeter dans le réseau de cheminette.  Elle regarda les foyer défiler à toute vitesse devant elle.  Floyd hurlait de peur et elle pouvait difficilement l'en blâmer.   
  
Finalement, elle fut projetée hors du foyer de la salle commune de Gryffondor.  Il y avait actuellement que des premières années, tous les autres étaient en classe.  Lorsque les premières années la virent trébucher hors du foyer, ils eurent un mouvement de recul et la regardèrent avec de grands yeux.  
  
 " Ca va.  Je suis désolée si je vous ai effrayé.  Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations.  "  leur assura-t-elle.  Lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'il s'agissait de la préfète en chef, ils retournèrent à leurs occupations.  
  
Lily soupira et épuisée, grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir.  'Et maintenant?'  se dit-elle à elle même.  Elle savait qu'elle ne retournerait jamais chez ses parents pour y vivre mais à présent elle n'avait plus recours à rien.  Elle devait se trouver un emploi et un endroit où habiter lorsqu'elle quitterait Poudlard.  'Peut-être que le ministère me donnerait un emploi.' Elle devait faire quelque chose.  
  
Elle ouvrit la porte du dortoir et son regard balaya la pièce si familière.  De son pied, elle referma la porte derrière elle et alla s'asseoir sur son lit parfaitement fait.  Elle déposa la cage de Floyd sur son lit et ouvrit la petit grille métallique.  Floyd bondit hors de la cage et commença immédiatement à renifler ce nouvel environnement.   
  
" Tu aimes? "  Il la regarda avec ses grands yeux jaunes.   
  
" Tu devras t'y habituer. "  Elle secoua la tête et s'étendit contre son oreiller.  " Je l'ai fait. " ajouta-t-elle.  
  
Elle s'assit et observa Floyd qui reniflait un peu partout dans la chambre.  Il semblait être satisfait. Elle sourit au moment où il sauta sur le lit et se mit en boule sur ses genoux en ronronnant doucement.  

Lily entendit la cloche sonner, signalant la fin des cours.  Elle soupira et caressa la fourrure noire et blanche de Floyd.  
  
Elle entendit le portrait d'entrée de la salle commune basculer et elle s'attendait d'une minute à l'autre à entendre les pas dans l'escalier.  
  
Les voix fortes de Sirius et de James résonnèrent des escaliers jusqu'à ses oreilles.   
  
" Quand est-ce que Lily revient? "  demanda Sirius.  Lily sourit malgré elle.  'Que penses-tu de maintenant?'  
  
" Demain. " entendit-elle James répondre.  " Crois-tu qu'elle est ok? "  
  
Il semblait inquiet mais sans doute avait-elle juste imaginé cela.  Elle continua à flatter la fourrure de Floyd.   
  
Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement et deux filles blondes en train de glousser surgirent.  Lorsqu'elles aperçurent Lily, un sourire malfaisant apparut sur leur visage.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que tu fais de retour, perdante? "  
  
" Pas de tes affaires. " dit tranquillement Lily, elle n'était pas d'humeur à leur faire face.  
  
" Hey, tes parents ne viennent-ils pas juste d'être tués? "  
  
Lily les ignora, elle pouvait sentir les larmes lui piquer les yeux.    
  
" Ils étaient Moldus n'est-ce pas? "  
  
Une larme s'échappa du coin de son œil et la trahit.   
  
" Aww… est-ce que la perdante est entrain de pleurer?  Dans ce cas, nous allons la laisser pleurnicher. "  se moquèrent-elles alors que Lily refermait les rideaux de son lit autour d'elle.    Elle entendit les deux filles glousser et quitter le dortoir en refermant la porte derrière elles.  Elles n'avaient vraiment pas de cœur.  Elle sentit un flot régulier de larmes s'écouler malgré elle le long de son pâle visage.  Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau et elle se recroquevilla s'attendant à tout moment à ce que les rideaux soient tirés par les deux bimbos blondes.  Mais cela n'arriva pas  Elle entendit quelqu'un se traverser la pièce et se rendre au lit de May.

Elle passa la tête par l'ouverture de ses rideaux et vit May fouiller dans penderie, elle faisait dos au lit de Lily.  
  
Lily retourna à l'intérieur des draperies et retint son souffle.   Elle ne voulait pas parler à May, pas encore.  Et spécialement lorsqu'elle venait de pleurer.  Elle savait ce que May ferait si elle se rendait compte que s'était à cause des deux salopes.  
  
Elle regarda Floyd.  Il leva les yeux vers elle et inclina sa petite tête noire et blanche avant de laisser échapper un miaou sonore.  Lily ferma les yeux lorsque le bruit que faisait May s'arrêta.  Elle entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher.  Puis les rideaux s'ouvrirent soudainement.  Les yeux gris de May se posèrent joyeusement sur Lily et Floyd.  
  
" Lils! Je ne savais pas que tu étais déjà de retour! "  Elle serra Lily dans ses bras. " Est-ce que ça va? "  Elle la regarda avec inquiétude.  
  
" Je vais bien.  J'ai simplement eu une petite prise de bec avec Cindy et Alicia. " dit tranquillement Lily.   
  
" Qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont dit? " grogna May.  
  
" Rien d'important. " Elle ne voulait pas que May s'en aille et qu'elle crée des problèmes.   
  
" RIEN D'IMPORTANT! J'EN DOUTE! "  s'écria fortement May en remarquant les traces laissées par les larmes de Lily.  
  
Lily leva les yeux vers son amie.  " Je ne me souviens pas exactement de ce qu'elles ont dit. " Lily fixa ses mains.   
  
May sembla animée d'une rage meurtrière.  Elle se dirigea vers la porte.   " Non May. "  
  
" Personne va blesser ma meilleure amie et s'en tirer ainsi. "  Et elle sortit.  
  
May descendit les escaliers.  Elle sentit une rage incendiaire couler dans ses veines, plus forte que jamais.  Elle envisageait de frapper Cindy et Alicia si fort, qu'elles auraient deux yeux au beurre noir et qu'elle ne les ennuieraient plus jamais.  Pour l'amour du ciel, pour qui se prenaient-elles?  Lily venaient tout juste de perdre ses parents, sa chair et son sang.  May ne songea pas davantage, mêmes elles devaient bien avoir un peu de cœur.  
  
Les Maraudeurs étaient assis autour du feu.  Ils levèrent les yeux lorsque May entra en trombe dans la salle commune, le visage déformé par la rage.    
  
" Hey May? Il y a le feu? " Demanda Sirius.  
  
Mais elle les ignora et parcourut la salle du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve enfin ce qu'elle cherchait.  Elle trouva les deux bimbos en train de flirter avec deux gars de sixième année.  Elle se rua vers elles et les agrippa toutes les deux par les cheveux puis les tira à l'écart des garçons.    
  
" Ouch!  Nom du ciel Delfin! "  cria Cindy.  Elle leva sa main et frappa celle de May pour la faire lâcher prise.  
  
Entre-temps, les Maraudeurs s'étaient levés et s'étaient approchés de May.  Sirius déposa une main sur son bras.  Elle le repoussa et fixa les deux blondes sans cervelles qui se tenaient en face d'elle.  
  
" Vous n'êtes que deux chiennes sales sans cœur!  La fille vient tout juste de perdre ses parents! " cracha-t-elle tranquillement de manière à ce que seulement les filles et les Maraudeurs puissent entendre.  Les yeux de James s'arrondirent et il écouta avec une vive attention.  
  
Les deux filles fixèrent May avec défiance en se tenant droite.  Sirius posa une main sur l'épaule de May.  
  
" May?  Qu'est-ce qui se passe? "  
  
Elle repoussa sa main.  " Oh rien… c'est juste qu'elles ont décidé de harceler Lily à propos de la mort de ses parents! "  
  
James sentit la colère monter en lui comme il ne l'avait jamais sentit auparavant.  Il devint rouge tomate.  Il aurait vraiment voulu avoir le droit de les frapper mais le fait qu'il soit un homme le lui interdisait.  Il se plaça en face de May pendant que Sirius enroulait un bras autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de bondir.  Il passa son autre bras autour de ses épaules.  May fit des pieds et main pour réussir à se libérer mais l'étreinte de Sirius ne faisait que se resserrer.  Elle sauta et donna quelques coups de pieds dans le vide en face d'elle dans l'espoir d'atteindre l'une d'elles.    
  
" Lily ne revient pas avant demain. " dit Sirius en resserrant ses bras autour de May alors qu'elle continuait à se débattre contre lui.  
  
" Hé bien elle est revenue plus tôt et ce uniquement pour se faire harceler par ces PUTAINS DE SALOPE BLONDES! "  Elle hurla la dernière partie pour que toute la salle commune puisse l'entendre.  Les yeux des deux filles s'arrondirent, elles semblaient scandalisées.  Les personnes qui étaient présentes riaient aux éclats.    
  
James fit un pas en avant, il tremblait de fureur.  Il regarda sur le côté pour tenter de se maîtriser, sans ça, il ne savait pas s'il aurait été capable de maîtriser ses gestes.    
  
Les deux filles reculèrent en voyant à quel point James semblait furieux.    
  
" Je vous avais prévenues que vous étiez pour regretter le jour où vous êtes venues à Poudlard si vous osiez encore faire du mal à Lily."  Il n'ajouta rien d'autre.  Au lieu de ça, il bondit dans les escaliers qu'il grimpa rapidement jusqu'à son dortoir pour retrouver ses moyens.  Les Maraudeurs savaient qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi furieux de toute sa vie.  
  
Sirius, Rémus et May le regardèrent.  May se libéra de l'emprise de Sirius.  
  
" Je monte. "  Elle jeta un regard meurtrier rempli de pure haine aux deux filles avant de disparaître à son tour dans les escaliers menant à son propre dortoir.  
  
Sirius et Rémus demeurèrent furieusement en face des deux filles qu'ils ne quittèrent pas des yeux.   
  
" Vous feriez mieux de surveiller vos arrières, je n'ai pas vu James aussi furieux depuis…" Rémus s'arrêta pour réfléchir.  
  
" Toujours. "  termina Sirius après quoi ils montèrent à la suite de leur ami vers leur dortoir, laissant derrière eux deux filles abasourdies.   
  
  
_. : MAY ET LILY : .  
  
_Lorsque May pénétra dans la chambre, elle se dirigea vers le lit de Lily et tira les rideaux.   
  
" Elles ne t'importuneront plus. "   
  
Lily soupira.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? "  demanda-t-elle en s'assoyant.  Elle fixa May.  Ses larmes avaient disparues.    
  
" Pas ce que j'ai fait mais plutôt ce que James a fait. "  May eut un petit sourire en revoyant la scène.    
  
" James? "  demanda Lily.  Floyd tourna ses grands yeux jaunes vers elle.   
  
" Ouais, il était tellement furieux, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état auparavant.  Il était aussi rouge qu'une tomate et il tremblait.  Il a dit quelque chose à propos de ce qu'il leur avait déjà dit à savoir que si elles te blessaient encore, elles regretteraient le jour de leur entrée à Poudlard. " May sourit.  " Je vais te dire, je n'aurais pas demandé mieux que de botter leurs minables petits derrières mais Sirius m'en a empêché. "   
  
" Oh chère. "  dit Lily en faisant mine d'être faussement inquiète.   
  
" C'était génial! "  dit May joyeusement. " Il les a totalement remises à leur place. "  Elle sourit.  
  
" Je n'en doute pas. "  
  
May jeta un coup d'oeil à son horloge.  " Oh Lils, tu viens souper ? "  
  
" Non. "  Lily n'était pas emballée par l'idée.  Elle était incapable de penser à manger.  Depuis que ses parents avaient été tués, rien ne lui semblait appétissant.  
  
May plissa les yeux. " Mais tu as mangé n'est-ce pas? "  
  
" Oui. "  mentit Lily.  
  
May continua de la regarder en plissant davantage les yeux.  " Lily, tu dois manger. "  
  
" Je vais manger, lorsque j'aurai faim. "  
  
May resta devant elle sans bouger.  
  
" Je te le promets, allez. "  
  
May acquiesça.  
  
" Tu as intérêt. "  Elle se retourna et quitta la pièce en referma la porte derrière elle.  
  
  


. : AVEC JAMES, SIRIUS ET RÉMUS : .  
  
" James, calme-toi. "  dit Sirius alors qu'il retenait son ami dans leur dortoir.  
  
" Me calmer? ME CALMER! Comment réagirais-tu toi si quelqu'un harcelait May avec la mort de ses parents?  Ou les tiens si tu préfères?"  
  
" Ok.  J'ai compris mais tu dois te calmer, tu vas voir Lily au souper. "  tenta Sirius.  
  
" Je n'ai jamais voulu frapper une fille autant que ces deux là! "  
  
" Je sais. "  
  
" Je ne peux pas supporter de voir souffrir Lily parce que ça me fait souffrir aussi!  Est-ce que tu sais à quel point ça a été difficile pour moi le jour où elle a reçu cette lettre?  Tout ce que je voulais faire c'était de prendre toute sa douleur sur mes épaules!   Comme ça elle aurait pu sourire de nouveau, je ne l'ai pas vu sourire depuis.  Je suis en train de devenir fou!  J'ai besoin de la voir sourire.  Rien dans le monde entier n'a plus d'importance pour moi que Lily. "  lança James, se libérant ainsi de tous ces sentiments qui l'oppressaient.    
  
Les autres garçons demeurèrent sur place trop stupéfaits pour parler.  Leur ami était amoureux par-dessus la tête.  Un amour vrai, douloureux et sans fin.  
  
" Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. "  répondit Sirius admettant sa défaite.  Il fixa son ami.  
  
" Elle a simplement besoin d'un peu de temps James, mais tu peux l'aider à passer au travers de tout ça. " dit Rémus en s'approchant de son ami. " Maintenant, viens, je meurs de faim. "  
  
Les garçons guidèrent leur ami vers la Grande Salle pour le souper.  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle, la première personne qu'ils aperçurent fut May.  Elle était assise, seule, à sa place habituelle.  Elle mangeait tranquillement.  
  
" Où est Lily? " demanda tranquillement James à Sirius.   
  
" Je ne sais pas. "  répondit celui-ci en s'approchant de la table.   
  
Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de May et se glissa sur le siège à côté d'elle.   Elle prit une bonne inspiration et cela le fit sourire.   
  
James s'assit en face d'eux, aux côtés de Rémus.  Peter était assis à la table des Poufsouffle avec sa nouvelle petite amie.  Sirius se pencha et embrassa May sur la joue.   
  
" May? "  demanda James de l'autre côté de la table.  
  
" Hmm? " répondit-elle.  
  
" Où est Lily? "  
  
Elle le regarda avec sympathie.  " Elle est restée en haut.  Elle ne voulait pas manger. "  
  
" Pourquoi? "  
  
" Je n'en suis pas certaine.  Elle a tendance à faire ça quand elle est déprimée. "  
  
Durant tout le souper, James mangea en silence, plongé profondément dans ses pensées.


	15. Tu ne le réalises même pas, n'estce pas?

******Juste un énorme merci à tous les fidèles lecteurs m'ayant laissé un petit review. Cela me fait chaud au coeur! Et maintenant, place à votre lecture préférée... (je vais faire attention, je commences à me lancer des fleurs... ;o) )**

******Chapitre 15: Tu ne le réalises même pas, n'est-ce pas?**

Deux jours plus tard, pendant le cours de métamorphose, James était assis entre Sirius et Rémus, l'air misérable.  
  
Lily n'était descendue pour aucun des repas et elle n'avait assisté à aucun des cours depuis les deux derniers jours et demis.  Bien entendu, les professeurs comprenaient les motifs de son absence et ils remettaient tous les travaux qu'elle manquait à May afin que celle-ci puisse les lui apporter.    
  
James ne savait plus quoi faire.  Elle lui manquait terriblement.  
  
Chaque fois qu'il questionnait May à son propos, et Dieu sait que c'était très fréquent, elle lui répondait toujours qu'il s'agissait seulement d'une dépression et qu'elle essayait de s'habituer à cette nouvelle vie, d'y faire face.  Elle lui disait que Lily n'avait besoin que d'un peu de temps pour se remettre.  
  
Mais James ne pouvait plus supporter de ne pas la voir.  Il espérait qu'elle allait bien.  Il espérait qu'elle reviendrait rapidement.  
  
Il jeta un coup d'œil au siège qui se trouvait à côté de May; il était vide bien sûr.  Il fronça les sourcils; Lily devait cesser tout ça.   Cela la tuait à petit feu, ce qui signifiait que ça le tuait également à petit feu.  Depuis quelques jours, il n'était tout simplement plus lui même.  Il ne plaisantait plus autant, ou ne riait plus autant qu'à son habitude et il savait pourquoi, il avait besoin de Lily.  
  
" M. Potter, votre tour. "  Il leva les yeux vers le visage sévère du Professeur McGonagall.   Il regarda autour de lui en vitesse dans l'espoir de trouver le moindre petit indice de ce qu'il devait faire.  
  
Sirius lui donna un petit coup de coude et glissa un bout de papier dans sa main.  James s'empressa de le lire.  
  
" … transformer un oiseau en ver de terre. "  
  
James acquiesça et leva sa baguette.  Il transforma son oiseau en un parfait ver de terre.  
  
" Excellent. "  Elle marcha dans la direction d'une autre victime surprise.  
  
Sirius observa le profil de son ami et sourit d'un air entendu.  
  
" Préoccupé? "  
  
" La ferme Patmol. " grogna James.  Sirius se contenta de rire tout bas.  
  
Lorsque la cloche retentit enfin, (A/N : Je sais que Poudlard n'a probablement pas de cloche mais ça allait bien avec ce que je suis en train d'écrire alors j'ai décidé d'en mettre une.  Désolée. ), les quatre Maraudeurs ainsi que May se mirent en chemin pour se rendre à leur prochain cours.  
  
James était soucieux et marchait en silence derrière Sirius jusqu'à ce qu'une idée germe dans son esprit.  Il bondit et se planta devant May et de Sirius.  
  
" Hey May? "  
  
" Hum? " Elle leva les yeux vers lui et s'arrêta alors qu'il s'immobilisait devant eux.   
  
" Est-ce que je pourrais aller porter les travaux de la journée à Lily ce soir? "  
  
Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, et lui sourit narquoisement.  
  
May fronça les sourcils. " J'imagine " Elle haussa les épaules.  
  
Ils le contournèrent et le laissèrent seul au milieu du corridor, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
Rémus lui agrippa le bras et soupira.  Il dut traîner James jusqu'à leur prochain cours.  
  
Après la classe, May sortit les devoirs qu'elle devait remettre à Lily de son sac à dos et les tendit à James.  
  
" Voilà, ils sont tous là. "  May sourit.  " Bonne chance James. " dit-elle avant de reprendre sa marche bras dessus bras dessous avec Sirius.   
  
James sourit et, en compagnie de Rémus et Peter, marcha derrière eux en direction de la Tour de Gryffondor.    
  
" Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire? " demanda Rémus avec un petit sourire narquois.  
  
" Rien, je veux juste aller voir comment elle va.  Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis cette fameuse nuit il y a déjà une semaine. "  Il fronça les sourcils et il baissa les yeux sur les devoirs qu'il transportait.  
  
Rémus sourit.  
  
Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le portrait donnant accès à la Tour de Gryffondor, James mentionna le mot de passe et se précipita dans les escaliers et, sans regarder derrière lui,  se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles.  
  
Chemin faisant, il bouscula Cindy et Alicia, qui elles, descendaient les escaliers.  Il les fusilla du regard.  
  
" Jaaaameesssssss!  Pourquoi montes-tu aux dortoirs? "  s'écria Alicia dans le dos de James lorsqu'il les eut croisées en vitesse.  
  
" Je crois que ce n'est pas de tes affaires. "  dit James sans se retourner.  
  
Il enjamba les dernières marches ignorant les deux filles du mieux qu'il put.  Il se dirigea vers la porte sur laquelle était inscrit 'Filles 7ème année'.    
  
Il frappa deux fois à la porte et pénétra à l'intérieur lorsqu'il entendit une petite voix étouffée lui donner la permission d'entrer.  Il marcha tranquillement à l'intérieur.  
  
Lily était assise sur son lit, un gros chat blanc et noir en boule sur ses cuisses.  Ses cheveux auburn retombaient dans son dos et contrastaient joliment avec son pyjama bleu nuit.  Elle était adossée à la tête de son lit, le nez plongé dans un immense bouquin.  Elle était belle.  James soupira et s'adossa contre le cadre de porte, se contentant de l'observer pendant quelques secondes.  
  
" Je ne savais pas que tu avais un chat. " dit-il.  
  
Elle releva la tête au même instant où elle abaissait son livre.  
  
" Où est May? " demanda-t-elle en regardant derrière lui.  
  
" Elle a dit que je pouvais t'apporter tes devoirs. "  
  
" Oh. "  
  
Il s'avança davantage dans l'éclairage tamisé de la pièce et déposa les livres sur la chaise qui se trouvait près de son lit.  Il soupira et s'assit sur le bord de son lit.  
  
" Est-ce que tu vas bien? "  demanda-t-il.  Ses yeux bleus montraient son inquiétude ainsi qu'une petite pointe de soulagement de pouvoir constater qu'elle semblait être bien si on mettait de côté le fait qu'elle avait perdu un peu de poids.    
  
" Je vais survivre. "   
  
" Est-ce que tu descends pour le souper de ce soir? "  
  
" Non. "  Elle plaça son signet à l'intérieur de son livre pour marquer la page.  Elle renvoya ses cheveux auburn derrière son épaule et déposa le livre sur sa table de chevet.  Elle regarda James.  
  
" Pourquoi pas? "  
  
" Je n'ai pas faim. "  
  
" Lily, tu dois manger. "  James fronça les sourcils, anxieusement.  
  
" Je vais manger mais quand j'aurai faim. "  Elle baissa les yeux pour regarder son chat confortablement installé en boule sur ses cuisses.  
  
" Ok, alors descends juste pour nous tenir compagnie.  Personne, à part May et tes compagnes de chambre bien sûr, ne t'a vue depuis une semaine.  "  Il regarda sa tête penchée.    
  
Elle garda son regard fixé sur son chat alors qu'elle le caressait.  " Je ne peux pas. "  
  
" Lily, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça plus longtemps. "  dit-il doucement.  
  
" Continuer quoi? "  demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête pour le regarder.  
  
" Repousser les gens autour de toi. "  Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux émeraudes.  "Sache que ça ne marchera pas avec moi. " dit-il sérieusement.  
  
" Je ne repousse personne. "  dit-elle calmement en reportant son attention sur son chat.  
  
" Ah non?  Alors pourquoi tu n'assistes plus aux cours ni aux repas?  Lily, tu es en train de te rendre malade.  Regarde-toi, il ne te reste plus que la peau et les os. "  Lily jeta un coup d'oeil à son visage et sentit son estomac chavirer, l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur son visage était évidente.  Lily en fut touchée.  
  
Elle sentit un picotement derrière ses yeux mais elle cligna des yeux pour refouler les larmes en priant pour que ses larmes ne la trahissent pas.  Elle se força à garder son regard fixé sur son chat.  
  
Il s'approcha et de son index, releva son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder.  Ses yeux bleus et cristallins pénétrèrent les siens.   
  
" N'oublie pas que plusieurs personnes t'aiment, tu n'es pas seule dans tout ça. "  
  
" Qui? "  
  
" Quoi? " demanda James fouillant ses yeux verts remplis de tristesse.  
  
Les yeux de Lily se remplirent de larmes.  
  
" Qui me reste-il?  Pourquoi ne suis-je pas seule?  James, je n'ai personne, mes parents sont morts et ma sœur me déteste!  Je suis exclue socialement parlant et on me harcèle constamment pour aucune raison! "  Une larme glissa le long de son visage pour se déposer doucement sur le doigt de James.  
  
James la fixa sous le choc.  Serait-ce ce pourquoi elle s'isolait ainsi?  Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues à l'aide de son pouce.    
  
" Lily, tu ne le réalises même pas n'est-ce pas? "  Il lui sourit faiblement.  " Que fais-tu de May?  Elle t'aime… Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle se bat constamment pour te défendre? "  Elle le regarda alors qu'il poursuivait.  " Et que fais-tu de Sirius et de Rémus? Ils t'aiment comme leurs propres sœurs. "  
  
Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel James tenta de rassembler tout son courage pour dire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.  Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains qu'il tordait nerveusement et soupira bruyamment.   
  
" James? "  Elle toucha le haut de son bras pour l'inciter à la regarder.  
  
Sa tête demeura baissée.    Lorsqu'il commença à parler, sa voix était presque aussi faible d'un murmure.    
  
" Je t'aime Lily Evans mais pas comme une sœur.  Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme, est-ce que cela compte pour quelque chose? "  Il releva les yeux vers elle, fixant ses yeux couleur émeraude qui lui faisaient perdre la tête.   
  
Lily retint sa respiration, elle n'osait plus respirer, ses yeux s'arrondirent sous le choc.  
  
Le silence qui planait sur la petite pièce s'intensifia.    
  
Il sonda son regard quelques minutes avant d'afficher un sourire chaleureux.  
  
" Je t'aime Lils, et je ne veux pas juste m'en aller comme ça.  Je peux attendre.  J'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour être avec toi, je t'attendrai toujours et à jamais parce que tu en vaux la peine.  Toute ma vie dépend de toi.  Sans Lily Evans, il n'y a pas de James Potter.  Et quand tu te laisse dépérir ainsi, c'est aussi moi que tu tues à petit feu."  
  
Il s'approcha et caressa sa joue.  Elle pencha la tête et appuya sa joue contre sa main en fermant les yeux et en prenant de grandes respirations. 'Etait-ce un rêve?'  Elle savoura la sensation de sa main contre sa joue.  
  
" Je vais te laisser tout le temps dont tu auras besoin.  Je t'attendrai indéfiniment mais pas maintenant, pas avant que tu sois prêtes. " termina James.  Lily ouvrit les yeux et regarda au plus profond de ses yeux bleus.  Elle pouvait voir à l'intensité de son regard que ce qu'il disait était la pure vérité.  
  
Lily lui offrit un immense sourire rempli de larmes. " Merci James. "  
  
Elle se jeta dans ses bras et enroula ses bras autour de son cou pour le serrer très fort contre elle.  Il l'aimait.  Il y avait plein de personnes autour d'elle qui l'aimaient.  Elle avait seulement besoin d'un peu de temps pour guérir.    
  
James l'avait aidé à accélérer la guérison en lui faisant réaliser qu'il y avait plein de personnes qui l'aimaient.  Il l'avait aidée à se rendre compte qu'elle faisait une différence dans leurs vies et spécialement dans la sienne.  Si elle devait vivre pour quelqu'un, c'était pour lui.    
  
Lorsqu'ils brisèrent enfin leur étreinte, James regarda Lily et lui sourit.   
  
" Alors tu descends pour le souper? " demanda-t-il avec espoir.  
  
" Non.  Pas ce soir. "  
  
James fronça les sourcils.  
  
" Mais je vais en classe demain. "  
  
James fit un petit sourire en coin. " Bien. "   
  
Il se leva et lui sourit.  Seigneur qu'il l'aimait, tellement que cela lui faisait mal parfois.  Il tourna les talons et passa le seuil de la chambre en prenant soin de refermer doucement la porte derrière lui.  
  
Quelle nuit.  Lily demeura éveillée toute la nuit à repenser tout ce qu'il lui avait dit.  Elle se souvint du bal.  Elle se souvint du baiser et de la sensation de ses bras autour d'elle.  La sensation de ses bras autour de lui.  La manière dont sa peau picotait chaque fois qu'elle était en contact avec la sienne.  Le réconfort qu'il lui avait apporté la nuit où elle avait appris que ses parents avaient été tués.  Elle pensa à la manière dont il tentait de la protéger, de la défendre.  Toutes les pièces du casse-tête reprirent tranquillement leur place et elle se rendit compte que, sans le moindre doute, elle l'aimait en retour.  Elle sourit mais l'amour l'effrayait un peu car chaque fois qu'elle avait aimé quelqu'un, elle avait fini par en souffrir.  Devrait-elle garder ses distances?  Tout d'abord il y avait eu Pétunia puis ses parents.  Elle soupira et reposa sa tête contre son oreiller.  James avait dit qu'il était prêt à l'attendre indéfiniment, il pourrait sûrement attendre quelques jours de plus, le temps qu'elle remette de l'ordre dans ses idées.  Elle n'en était pas encore certaine, mais elle était plus que certaine qu'elle était déjà tombée amoureuse de James Potter.  
  
_. : AVEC JAMES : .  
  
_James ne pu s'empêcher de sourire tout le long du chemin qui le menait à la Grande Salle.  Rien ne pouvait entacher sa bonne humeur.    
  
" Qu'est-ce qui te fais autant sourire? " demanda Sirius lorsqu'il entra dans la Grande Salle.  
  
" Je viens juste de confier à Lily que je suis amoureux d'elle. " Tous le regardèrent bouche bée.  
  
" Que s'est-il passé? "  demanda Peter.  
  
" Hé bien, elle m'a dit qu'elle pensait qu'elle était seule et que désormais, plus personne ne s'inquiétait pour elle. "  
  
Un brouhaha de protestations suivit la déclaration. Il leva sa main tout en s'assoyant.  Il remplit son assiette et empoigna sa fourchette avant de poursuivre.  
  
" Je lui ai dit quelle n'avait aucune idée de combien de personne autour d'elle pouvait l'aimer.  Je vous ai nommé les amis et je me suis nommé.  Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais et que je pourrais attendre toute l'éternité, ce que je pourrais très bien faire,  et je lui ai dit que j'attendrais jusqu'à ce que la plaie qui entaille son cœur actuellement se soit refermée.    
  
May soupira rêveusement. " James c'était vraiment gentil. "  
  
" Je lui ai simplement dit la vérité. "  dit-il confus.  
  
" Hé bien, tu es vraiment gentil. " répondit rêveusement May.  
  
" Hey!  Et moi alors, je ne suis pas gentil?! " bouda Sirius.   
  
" Oh, toi aussi. " ajouta May.  
  
Cela fit rire James.  
  
_. : UN MOIS PLUS TARD :  LORS DE LA PRÉPARATION POUR LES ASPIC : .  
  
_La vie de Lily était presque revenue à la normale.  Elle assistait aux cours, et, grâce aux bons soins de James et de May, elle s'était remise à manger.   
  
James et elle s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre bien plus que quiconque l'aurait imaginé.  Ils étaient rarement vus l'un sans l'autre.  On pouvait les voir marchant main dans la main dans les couloirs au plus grand désappointement de la gente féminine de Poudlard.  Ils s'étaient tellement rapprochés, qu'ils en arrivaient presque à lire les pensées de l'autre et savaient tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir de l'autre personne.  
  
C'était une froide nuit pour un mois de mars.  James et Lily faisaient leur chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir. James prit place près de Sirius alors que Lily s'assoyait aux côtés de May avant de se servir un immense assiette de pâtes.  Alors qu'elle tendait le bras pour se prendre une grosse tranche de pain, elle entendit James ricaner.  Elle leva les yeux pour le voir secoua la tête d'un air amusé.  
  
" Quoi? " demanda-t-elle en lui souriant.  
  
" Rien, c'est juste que je trouves ça amusant de voir à quel point tu aimes les pâtes, on dirait que tu ne manges que ça. " ricana-t-il.  Lily le fixa.  
  
" Je ne mange pas que ça. "  
  
James rit de plus belle et Lily ne pu réprimer un petit sourire.  
  
  
" Non, c'est vrai. " dit Lily d'un ton catégorique.  
  
Tout à coup, un hibou du ministère se posa devant James.  Celui-ci grogna.  
  
" On essaie de ruiner ma bonne humeur? "  marmonna-t-il.  
  
Il s'empara de la Gazette du Sorcier, alors que le hibou s'envolait.  
  
Suite au commentaire de James, Lily leva les yeux de son plat de pâtes et son sourire  fana rapidement.  Elle le regarda attentivement alors qu'il était en train de lire.  Elle regarda son expression s'assombrir et remarqua la colère et le désespoir qui se peignait maintenant sur son visage.  Elle cru également percevoir un brin d'impuissance.  Elle observa attentivement la moindre réaction de sa part.   
  
James lut l'article rapidement, sentant la colère et la confusion s'insinuer en lui.  
  
  
_LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRE GAGNE PUISSANCE! ET ADEPTES!  
  
Le mage noir Voldemort a recruté plusieurs nouveaux adeptes appelés Mangemorts.  Lui ainsi que ses adeptes se plaisent à tuer les Moldus ou les sorciers issus de parents Moldus.  Nous avons informé les médias Moldus qu'un tueur en série dément était en liberté et d'agir avec précaution.  Le ministère a délégué plusieurs nouveaux Aurors pour aider à combattre et éliminer ce fou furieux.  Les nouveaux Aurors ont été mis sous le commandement de l'Auror de classe mondiale Harold Potter.  Ensemble nous espérons qu'ils parviendront à mettre un terme au règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres.  La mission sera hautement périlleuse et mettra la vie des combattants en danger mais ils ont accepté cette mission pour le bien de la communauté magique.  Ce sont là de vrais héros.  
  
_James arrêta sa lecture.  Il ne pouvait en lire davantage.  
  
Lily regarda l'expression peinte sur son visage alors qu'il se levait.  Il chiffonna le journal.  Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, cela la déconcerta.  Il semblait confus, impuissant, furieux et triste à la fois, bien que la colère était le sentiment le plus visible.  Il commença à se diriger vers les portes.  
  
" James? " l'interpella Sirius mais il ne répondit pas.   Lorsque James passa devant l'une des torchères, il jeta le parchemin au feu avant d'ouvrir brusquement les portes de la Grande Salle.  Lily et Sirius regardèrent leur ami disparaître derrière les portes qui venaient de se refermer.    
  
James se précipita à l'extérieur du château, dans la nuit tombante.  Son père jouait avec le feu et James était entrain de se rendre malade à force de s'inquiéter pour lui.  James ne savait plus quoi faire en ce qui concernait son père. Il voulait vraiment écrire à sa mère pour savoir comment elle allait. Pour voir ce qu'elle pensait de ce que son père était entrain de faire.  
  
Il s'assit sur l'un des froids bancs de pierre.  Le froid traversa ses pantalons mais il ne cilla même pas.  Il était trop absorbé par ses pensées.  Qu'allait-il advenir de son père?  Si Voldemort venait à trouver certaines choses à propos de son père, il le traquerait.  L'estomac de James se contracta à cette pensée.  Avec tout ça, il mettait également sa mère en danger.  D'une certaine manière, il mettait également James en danger surtout si Voldemort en venait à craindre qu'il suive les traces de son père. Il mit sa tête entre ses deux mains.    
  
Soudainement, il sentit une petite main apaisante lui frotter délicatement le dos en y dessinant de petits cercles.  Il leva les yeux et sourit.  Lily prit place auprès de lui, sur le banc froid.  Elle ne portait que son uniforme scolaire et bravait le froid juste pour lui.  
  
Il sourit à cette pensée.  
  
Elle sourit alors qu'il penchait la tête pour la déposer contre son épaule.  Elle glissa un bras autour de lui et entreprit de lui caresser doucement les cheveux.    
  
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon amour? "  
  
" Mon père. "  
  
Elle baissa les yeux et regarda sa tête. " Ton père? "  
  
" Oui, mon père. "  
  
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ton père? "  demanda doucement Lily.  
  
" De un, il est l'Auror de Classe Mondiale, Harold Potter. " dit James avec un brin d'amertume dans la voix.  
  
Lily continua à caresser ses indomptables cheveux noirs.  
  
" Il a été désigné pour chasser et tuer Voldemort. "  
  
Lily retint son souffle.  Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.  
  
" Voldemort. "  Il tressaillit brièvement en prononçant ce nom.  " Voldemort, rassemble de plus en plus d'adeptes et il gagne en puissance.  Il devint de plus en plus puissant.  Mon père est en grand danger et maintenant toute ma famille l'est aussi. "  
  
Lily attira sa tête plus près de la sienne.  Elle accota sa tête sur la sienne et soupira.  Elle continua de caresser ses cheveux dépeignés.  Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil.  Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point il était adorable.  Elle l'embrassa à nouveau sur la tête.   
  
" Oh James. "  Elle le serra très fort contre elle en murmurant doucement. " Essais de penser au nombre de personnes que ton père tente de protéger en agissant ainsi, c'est toute la communauté magique.  Ton père est un héro.  Je suis certaine qu'il fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour vous protéger ta mère et toi.  Il vous aime tous les deux.  Ne te tracasse pas avec ça maintenant.  Pourquoi n'écrirais-tu pas à ta mère pour lui parler de tout ça ou à ton père pour en discuter avec lui? "   
  
James acquiesça et releva sa tête. " Je sais que je devrais.  Je ne veux simplement pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. "  
  
Lily sourit et prit sa main qui était restée sur sa cuisse dans la sienne.  
  
" Il est un Auror de classe mondiale.  S'il s'est rendu jusque là, ça veut dire qu'il s'en sortira très bien. "  
  
James acquiesça.  "Je ne vais pas m'inquiéter pour ça maintenant, je ne vais pas me laisser abattre par ça."  
  
Lily sourit faiblement et serra la main de James.  
  
Après une minute d'un agréable silence, Lily se leva et tira avec effort sur la robe de James.  
  
" Allez Jay, il fait trop froid dehors, on va congeler sur place. "  
  
" Jay? " demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.  
  
" Ouais, tu aimes?  Je trouvais ça mignon. "  Lily haussa les épaules.  
  
James eut un petit rire.   " Tout ce qui peut te faire plaisir. "  
  
Voir James heureux la rendait heureuse.  Elle sourit et tira sur sa robe de sorcier de plus belle, se penchant vers l'arrière pour y mettre tout son poids.   
  
" Mon Dieu!  Est-ce que tu vas te lever?  Combien est-ce que tu pèse? " s'exclama-t-elle en riant.  
  
James sourit et se leva. Lily perdit aussitôt l'équilibre.  Elle laissa échapper un cri mais, grâce à ses réflexes d'attrapeur, James l'attrapa avant qu'elle le touche le sol.  
  
" Pourquoi est-ce que tu… "  Elle fit mine de le frapper sur le bras.  Il sourit en grimaçant. " Allez Jay!  Je dois terminer mon devoir! " Elle éclata de rire bruyamment alors qu'un frisson dû au froid pénétrant lui traversait le corps.  
  
" Tu as toujours des devoirs à terminer. "  
  
" Ouais et alors?  Il se trouve que j'aime les choses bien faites. " dit-elle, claquant des dents légèrement.  
  
James éclata de rire et suivit Lily à l'intérieur de l'école.  Ils marchèrent en direction de leur Salle Commune lorsqu'une vision très déplaisante s'imposa à eux.  
  
" Tiens, tiens, tiens…  Si ce n'est pas la Sang-de-Bourbe orpheline et James Potter, fils du fameux Harold Potter qui, si je ne m'abuse, est sur le point de se faire tuer? " ricana Malfoy.  
  
James vint se placer devant Lily de manière à la protéger de Malfoy.  Il plaça l'extrémité de sa baguette sur la gorge de Malfoy.  
  
" Tu as quelque chose à ajouter Malfoy?  Dis-le, allez dis-le!  Donne-moi une autre bonne raison de briser tous les os de ta misérable et sale personne. "  
  
Malfoy recula d'un pas.  " Et tu dis être un Sang-pur!  Tu sais Potter, en te tenant avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe, tu ne fais que te rabaisser. "  James colla davantage sa baguette contre la gorge de Malfoy.  " Pourquoi t'en faire? " ricana Malfoy.  Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de James et émis un petit rire méchant.   
  
Il partit tout en gardant son air suffisant, et en tenant sa tête bien haute.  
  
" Quel con. " cracha James.  Il se retourna vers Lily.  " Est-ce que ça va? "  
  
Lily était un peu secouée mais autrement, elle allait bien.  Elle acquiesça tremblante.  
  
James enroula son bras autour de ses épaules et, tout en marchant, l'attira plus près de lui. "Tu es certaine que ça va?  Sinon, je vais retrouver ce trou-du-cul et essuyer le plancher de la Grande Salle avec son arrière-train. "  
  
Lily pouffa de rire.  " Non, James, mais merci. "  
  
James se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.  
  
Ils firent basculer le portrait menant à la Salle Commune et pénétrèrent dans la pièce à l'éclairage tamisée.  Sirius était assis sur le canapé et regardait Rémus et Peter jouer aux échecs.  May était allongée et sa tête reposait sur les cuisses de Sirius et celui-ci jouait dans ses cheveux.  Ses jambes pendaient à l'autre bout du canapé.  
  
" C'est un mauvais mouvement Pete ! "  avertit Sirius en secouant la tête.  
  
" Sirius, laisses-les jouer ! " sermonna May agacée.  
  
" Mais May, il est entrain de perdre. "  
  
" Dans ce cas, laisses-le perdre. "  
  
" Bien. " grogna Sirius exaspéré.  
  
May passa une main derrière la tête de Sirius et l'attira vers elle pour lui donner un long baiser, c'était en quelque sorte une tactique pour lui redonner sa bonne humeur.  
  
James ricana en prenant place dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait près de Sirius et de May.  
  
Lily entra à son tour dans la pièce et fronça les sourcils.   
  
" Où suis-je supposée m'asseoir? "  
  
" Sur le plancher. " suggéra Sirius.  Cela fit rire May.  
  
" Ha. Ha. " répliqua Lily.  
  
" Tu peux t'asseoir avec moi, Fleur de Lys. " répondit James depuis le fauteuil.  
  
Lily le regarda curieusement.  
  
Il tendit la main et l'attira lui pour ensuite l'asseoir sur ses cuisses.  
  
 Et voilà, ce n'est pas si pire que ça. "  Il fit un immense sourire.  Elle ne put faire autrement que de sourire elle aussi.  Elle souleva ses jambes et les posa sur celles de James, et elle se pelotonna contre sa poitrine. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et déposa son menton contre sa tête.  
  
Tous deux restèrent ainsi, sans parler ni dormir, totalement inconscients de toute autre présence dans la pièce.  Ils ne faisaient qu'apprécier le fait d'être ensemble.  
  
Environ une heure ou deux plus tard, May jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et ses yeux s'élargirent.    
  
" Mon Dieu, il est 11h30 ! Lils, je vais me coucher, tu montes ? " demanda May en quittant sa position contre Sirius.  Elle se releva et s'étira.  La salle commune s'était lentement vidée et il ne restait plus que quelques cinquième et sixième années jouant aux échecs dans l'un des coins de la pièce.    
  
Lily, toujours contre James, leva ses yeux remplis de fatigue.  Elle sourit bêtement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que James s'était endormi les bras enlacés autour de sa taille.  
  
" Ouais, attends une minute. "  Avec précaution, Lily leva le bras que James avait passé autour d'elle et le déposa contre l'accoudoir.  May gloussa.   
  
" Peut-être qu'on devrait simplement le réveiller ? "  suggéra Sirius en voyant toutes les précautions que prenait son amie.  
  
Lily réussit finalement à se libérer et s'apprêtait à faire son chemin vers les escaliers quand sa main jaillit et agrippa la sienne.  Elle regarda directement dans ses intenses yeux bleus et fondit.  
  
" Je suis désolé, je..." s'excusa James en relâchant son poignet.  
  
" Je m'en vais juste me coucher. "  Lily lui sourit.  
  
" Bonne nuite ma Fleur de Lys. "  Elle eut un pincement au cœur.  Jamais il ne l'avait appelé 'ma Fleur de Lys'.  
  
Elle lui offrit un sourire radieux et déposa un chaste baiser contre ses lèvres avant de se précipiter au haut des escalier, à la suite de May en criant 'nuit' par dessus son épaule.  
  
James, abasourdi,  demeura assis là en silence jusqu'à ce que les éclats de rire de Rémus, Sirius et Peter le tirent de ses pensées.


	16. Enfin une place que l'on peut appeler ch...

**. : AVANT DE COMMENCER : .**

Plus que tout, mille et une excuses!  Je suis tellement désolée de vous avoir fait attendre un mois entier!  Je comprends très bien la frustration que vous avez pu ressentir, moi-même je suis d'une nature impatiente pour ce genre de chose et je déteste attendre la suite de mes histoires préférées.   Donc, je vais faire un gros effort afin de revenir à des mises à jour plus fréquentes.  

Un gros merci à tous mes lecteurs et particulièrement à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont envoyé un petit review.  Je vous adore!

**Hermiona292:**   Merci, milles fois merci.  Je suis tellement contente que ça te plaise autant!

**Tiffany :** Premièrement, merci beaucoup.   Eh oui, James a enfin fait clairement étalage de ses sentiments pour Lily…  Mais ce n'est pas encore terminé, faut encore que Lily se rende compte de ses propres sentiments!  

**Eilema:**  Eh bien, malgré un peu de retard, voici LA Suite!   Et un gros gros gros gros gros gros gros merci! :0) 

**Anonymoua :** Même si tu ne le veux pas, je te remercie beaucoup pour le compliment et j'accepte les fleurs avec plaisir.   Et c'est vrai qu'ils sont adorables Lily et James…  Je suis bien d'accord avec toi!

**Miya Black:** Eh bien la voici la suite.  J'espère quelle te plaira autant.

**Wynzar:** Merci!  Et t'inquiète pas Wynzar, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner la traduction!  Faudrait m'attacher les deux mains dans le dos et encore!   Alors tu peux dormir tranquille...  Je vais être au rendez-vous sans faute!

**Hermidark **:  Wow! Que d'enthousiasme dans ton review.  Que dire de plus qu'un gigantesque merci.   Et j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire autant…  Et je suis désolée pour ce retard et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'en faire une habitude… :0)

**Fleur :** Eh bien, la voici! 

**Valerie :** Désolée de t'avoir fait autant patienter mais voici enfin la suite.  Et je suis extrêmement contente que cette histoire te plaise.   C'est également mon histoire James/Lily préférée alors, je suis bien contente de lui avoir rendue justice…

**Kaima :** Merci et j'espère que ce 16e chapitre te plaira autant.

**Jade potter**:  Je te comprends de manquer de temps, moi même je ne trouve pas toujours le temps de répondre à mes review alors, je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur.  De savoir que tu lis cette histoire régulièrement me fait chaud au cœur.  Merci.

**Llianel :**  Aie aie aie….  En voilà une empressée d'avoir la suite.  J'espère que cette attente n'aura pas été trop insupportable!  Alors, bonne lecture. 

**fleur delacourt :** T'inquiète pas…  Comme je l'ai dit à Wynzar, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer à traduire cette histoire jusqu'au bout.   Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Potter25, la version anglophone est maintenant terminée (snif snif).  Et c'est pas le tome 5 qui va m'empêcher de continuer (surtout que la version francophone ne sort qu'en décembre… zut de flûte de zut… )

**Marie-Eve :** Toujours en vie?  Je ne pourrais pas supporter d'avoir un meurtre sur la conscience…   Enfin, comme pour tout les autres, je suis terriblement désolée.  Et c'est touchant de savoir que cette histoire est ta source d'inspiration…  Merci de ton support!

**malviana**** :**  Et bien merci de ce nouvel intérêt marqué pour cette histoire.  Je ne manquerai pas de féliciter l'auteur en ton nom lors de mon prochain rapport !  Et on va être deux à être terriblement déçue lorsque la fin va arriver.  De mon côté ça c'est fait car la version anglaise est déjà fini…  snif snif…  Faudra que je me trouve une autre histoire fétiche à traduire.

**Pouik :**   Merci beaucoup, contente que ça te plaise autant.

**Comme d'habitude, je ne possède rien de ce qui suit. **

**Un gros merci à Kamala qui continue de me prêter main forte en révisant mes traductions.**

**ET MAINTENANT, JE VOUS SOUHAITE UNE BONNE LECTURE!!!**

**Chapitre 16 – Enfin une place que l'on peut appeler chez-soi.**

Le jour suivant, Lily se réveilla grâce aux doux rayons de soleil qui dansaient sur son visage.  Floyd était étendu à l'autre extrémité du lit et même s'il semblait toujours endormi, il ronronnait joyeusement.  La lumière qui pénétrait par la fenêtre dessinait des formes sur le sol.  Elle soupira paresseusement.  Elle se redressa et frotta ses yeux ensommeillés.  Elle se leva rapidement de son lit et s'adossa contre la fenêtre ouverte.   
  
Une douce brise lui chatouilla le visage et lui soutira un immense sourire.  Le froid de la nuit passée avait complètement disparu laissant plutôt place à la douce fraîcheur de mars.    
  
Elle se leva et s'étira.  
  
" May, debout. " dit-elle d'une petite voix.  
  
May grogna et se retourna.  " Ferme la fenêtre. "  
  
" Non.  Debout. "  dit Lily tout en se rapprochant du lit de May.  Elle la secoua doucement pour l'inciter à se réveiller. " Est-ce que ça va être comme ça tous les matins? "   
  
" Oui. "  Elle se retourna de nouveau pour se retrouver hors de portée de l'insistante Lily.  
  
" DEBOUT MAINTENANT! ALLEZ!  DEBOUT! " hurla Lily.  
  
May se redressa immédiatement.  " Ok… Seigneur ma fille, savais-tu que tu ferais un très bon sergent instructeur? "  May se leva et s'étira à son tour.  
  
Lily sourit et attrapa son peignoir et trottina jusqu'aux salles de bain.  
  
May suivit son exemple et elles prirent chacune une douche rapide avant de descendre pour le déjeuner.  
  
Lorsqu'elle arrivèrent à la Grande Salle, quelqu'un attrapa Lily un peu brusquement par le bras.  Elle pivota sur elle-même et se retrouva face à face avec Amos Diggory dont le visage suffisant était éclairé par un sourire.   Elle sentit son cœur se mettre à battre nerveusement.  
  
" Lily, est-ce que tu m'éviterais par hasard? "  demanda-t-il gentiment en marchant côte à côte avec elle vers la Grande Salle.  
  
Lily regarda May frénétiquement.  Les yeux de May s'agrandirent alors qu'elle hocha négativement la tête.  
  
" Non. " marmonna Lily.  
  
"Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas t'asseoir avec moi pour prendre le petit déjeuner?  Tu ne peux pas vraiment refuser puisque je n'ai pas eu droit à une danse avec toi lors du bal. "  Il lui offrit un sourire qui aurait fait fondre n'importe quelle autre fille, mais pas Lily.  
  
Lily se força à sourire.  Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire?  Il semblait s'intéresser à elle mais avec la réputation qu'il avait acquise, cela la terrifiait.  Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement la laisser tranquille?  
  
" Je suis désolée Amos, mais James et moi devons planifier la prochaine réunion des préfets. " justifia rapidement Lily.  Après tout, ils devaient vraiment s'en occuper.  
  
" Encore James? " bouda-t-il.  
  
Soudainement, elle sentit une puissante paire de bras s'enrouler possessivement autour de sa taille.  Elle sentit un nœud se former dans sa gorge.  'Oh non.  Cela n'augure rien de bon.'  
  
" Oui, moi Diggory. "  cracha James en fixant le garçon qui se trouvait en face de lui.  
  
" Potter. " dit calmement Amos.  " Lily peut sûrement s'asseoir avec moi une journée. " dit Amos avec une certaine impatience dans la voix.  
  
" Nous devons planifier la prochaine réunion des préfets. "  répondit-il avec davantage d'impatience dans la voix, comme s'il le mettait au défi.  Il relâcha Lily.  
  
May et Lily qui se trouvaient entre les deux garçons, observaient la scène nerveusement.  
  
Sirius et Rémus, qui étaient derrière James, se contentèrent de fixer Amos tandis que May conduisait Lily à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, sans même se soucier du fait que les Maraudeurs ne les avaient pas suivies.  
  
Lorsque Lily fut hors de vue, James se tourna vers Amos.  
  
" Ne t'avise plus de t'approcher d'elle. " dit James dans un grognement sourd.  
  
" Et pourquoi pas? " Amos arqua les sourcils.  
  
" Contente toi de ne plus t'en approcher, elle est à moi. Si je t'attrape encore une fois à tourner autour d'elle, je t'arrache tous les membres du corps en commençant par le plus petit. "  menaça James.  Il tourna les talons et pénétra dans la Grande Salle.  
  
Amos fixa son dos alors qu'il pénétrait dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Sirius et de Rémus.

'Pour qui se prend-t-il?  Dire à Amos qui il peut et ne peut pas avoir?  La réclamer comme étant sa propriété! '   
  
Il fronça les sourcils et franchit les portes de la Grande Salle d'une humeur massacrante.  
  
Lorsque James entra dans la Grande Salle, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où Lily et May étaient assises,  
  
" Où étais-tu?  Je croyais que tu étais derrière nous. "  dit Lily.  
  
James s'assit près d'elle.  
  
" Je me suis occupé de Diggory.  Il ne devrait plus t'importuner à l'avenir. "  
  
Lily rougit.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? " demanda May, l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.  
  
" Je lui ai juste dit de demeurer loin de Lily. "  Il omit volontairement la partie où il lui avait dit qu'elle était sienne.  
  
Il se servit un peu de bacon et recouvrit le tout d'œufs brouillés.    
  
" J'ai le pressentiment que tu n'as fait que l'énerver, Cornedrue mon ami." Dit Sirius en s'assoyant près de May en souriant.  
  
" Je ne voulais pas le blesser dans ses sentiments. "  dit doucement Lily.   
  
Nerveusement, Lily jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule dans la direction où se trouvait Amos.  Il était assis à la table des Serdaigle, un air renfrogné déformait son visage habituellement si beau.  Il la fixait.  
  
Elle sursauta, sautant un peu de sa chaise, en s'apercevant qu'il la fixait.  Il sourit.  Elle reporta nerveusement son attention vers James qui était assis à ses côtés.  
  
" Fais-moi confiance, on ne l'a pas blessé. "  dit James pour répondre à l'inquiétude formulée par Lily quelques instants plus tôt. Il prit une bouchée de son bacon.  Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lily et remarqua l'expression de panique sur son visage.  
  
" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? " demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.  
  
Lily demeura silencieuse.  
  
James jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et son regard s'arrêta sur la table des Serdaigle.  Amos fixait ouvertement Lily!  
  
James sentit la colère monter en lui, comment osait-il!  James ne l'avait-il pas prévenu?  Il enroula son bras possessivement autour de la taille de Lily, le long du bord de son jean , la rapprochant de lui.  
  
" Ignore-le "  lui conseilla James.  
  
Lily acquiesça de manière crispée.   
  
" James? " demanda Lily.  
  
" Hmm? "  répondit-il en prenant une autre bouchée de bacon.  
  
" Que dirais-tu d'organiser une réunion avec les autres préfets ce soir?  Nous pourrions planifier la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. " dit Lily en le regardant, ignorant du mieux qu'elle pouvait Amos qui continuait à les fixer.  
  
" Ca me va. Quand voudrais-tu faire la sortie? "  
  
" Que dirais-tu du 27 avril?  Les Aspics auront eut lieu la semaine précédente et ça permettrait ainsi aux élèves de décompresser. "  
  
" Ca me semble parfait. "  Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre de sa main libre. " Merde, nous allons devoir nous dépêcher pour aller en potion ".  A contre coeur, il retira son bras de sa taille.  Il nettoya sa robe d'un coup de main pour y déloger les miettes de bacon et se leva.  
  
Sirius regarda sa montre et ses yeux s'agrandirent.  
  
" Je ne pensais pas que nous étions en retard. "  dit-il confus.  
  
" Tout comme moi. " dirent en chœur les deux filles.  Elles se levèrent et constatèrent que la Grande Salle était entrain de se vider. Elles haussèrent les épaules et suivirent James hors de la pièce. 

Le cours fut long et pénible.  Ce jour-là, le professeur McKay avait décidé que le cours serait entièrement consacré à la lecture, et pendant les heures suivantes, elle avait parlé des effets des plumes de phoenix dans certaines potions.  
  
A plusieurs reprises durant cette heure de cours, Lily se surprit à décrocher complètement du cours alors que ses pensées vagabondaient sur de tout autre sujet.   
  
A quelques reprises, le professeur McKay demanda à Severus Rogue d'expliquer quelque chose mais le reste de la classe ne portait pas attention.  
  
Lorsque la cloche sonna enfin, les Maraudeurs et les filles se dirigèrent lentement vers la classe de métamorphose qu'ils partageaient avec les Serdaigle.  
  
Ils pénétrèrent tranquillement dans la pièce et s'installèrent.  Lily et May prirent leurs places habituelles à l'arrière de la classe et, comme il ne restait que deux sièges libres près des filles, les Maraudeurs s'assirent dans la rangée devant elles.  Les Maraudeurs n'avait pas été en mesure de les convaincre de s'approcher pour s'asseoir plus près d'eux, elles préféraient tout simplement être à l'arrière.  
  
Le professeur McGonagall entra dans la salle de cours et prit place derrière son bureau.  Elle regarda ses étudiants jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient tous calmés.  Lorsque le silence fut complet, elle se leva et vint se placer devant son bureau.  
  
" Ok,  aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre à se métamorphoser les uns les autres en objets inanimés.  Nous ferons cet exercice en équipe. "  Les élèves commencèrent à murmurer bruyamment.  Lily jeta un coup d'œil à May lui faisant silencieusement savoir qu'elle travailleraient ensemble.  " Cependant, je vais choisir votre partenaire.  Ce sera un Serdaigle avec un Gryffondor. "

Les yeux de James se posèrent aussitôt sur Amos et vit que ce dernier souriait.  Celui-ci croisa le regard de James et leva un sourcil, un sourire narquois et suffisant sur son visage.  James soutint son regard sans broncher.  
  
" Ok. " Le professeur McGonagall déroula son parchemin et commença à lire les noms des élèves. "Mullen, Roads; Lupin, Caplet; Pettigrew, Chung; Potter; Dicey; Delfin, Peters; Smith, Rodney (souvenez-vous c'est Alicia.); et Evans, Diggory. "  
  
Comme les élèves commençaient à se lever pour rejoindre leur partenaire, James jeta un regard si furieux à Amos que, si un simple regard aurait pu tuer, ce dernier serait mort sur le champ.    
  
Comme Amos passait devant James, celui-ci l'apostropha.  Il se pencha plus près de son oreille afin que personne d'autre ne puisse entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.  
  
" Essaies quoique ce soit et tu es un homme mort." murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille de Amos avant d'aller rejoindre son partenaire.  
  
" Je n'oserai jamais. " se moqua Amos.  
  
Lily s'assit devant sa table de travail à l'arrière de la classe près de May et soupira.    
  
" Il n'y aurait pas un moyen de s'en sortir ? " murmura-t-elle à May.  
  
" De toute évidence, non. " répondit May anxieusement.  
  
Mais May avec son co-équipier ainsi que Rémus et le sien s'installèrent à la même table de travail que Lily et Amos, probablement pour garder un œil sur Amos.  Lily soupira de soulagement.  
  
" Salut Lily. "  
  
" Salut Amos. "  
  
Il s'assit aux côtés de Lily puis ouvrit son livre tout comme Lily.  
  
" Ok. " le professeur McGonagall frappa dans ses mains pour couvrir le bruit qui régnait dans la salle et ainsi capter l'attention de tout le monde. " Je vais vous faire une démonstration pour vous montrer comment vous devrez procéder. "  Elle parcourut la salle des yeux jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci se posent sur James.  " Potter, voudriez-vous m'aider? "  
  
James quitta son siège et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Lily et Amos avant de se diriger à l'avant de la classe.  
  
" Ok, pensez à une chaise de bois."  
  
James ferma les yeux et se concentra et se représenta la chaise en bois dans son esprit.  
  
" Imaginez que vous devenez la chaise et maintenant concentrez-vous très fort. Lorsque vous perdrez votre concentration, vous perdrez votre forme et redeviendrez vous-même. "  
  
James demeura debout aussi droit qu'une tige de métal.   
  
" L'avez-vous en tête? "  
  
" Oui. "  
  
" Bien.  Maintenant, puisque nous travaillons en équipe, votre partenaire devra pointer sa baguette vers vous et murmurer la formule. "  Elle leva sa baguette et toucha la tête de James.  
  
" Camvia! "  marmonna-t-elle.  Un mince filet de fumée blanche s'échappa de l'extrémité de sa baguette et James se transforma en la réplique parfaite d'une chaise en bois de cerisier.    
  
" Parfait! " s'exclama le professeur en reculant de quelques pas et en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine. "Maintenant c'est à votre tour.  Vous pouvez regarder à la page 158 pour avoir les instructions plus détaillés.  Je passerai à votre table à la fin du cours pour juger de votre travail.  Vous pouvez reprendre votre forme James. "  
  
Puis, subitement, James réapparut là où se trouvait la chaise quelques instants auparavant, les sourcils froncés et retourna à sa place.  
  
Lorsque le reste de la classe fut installé, les élèves commencèrent à se pratiquer.  Les seules personnes qui semblaient arriver à se transformer correctement étaient James et Lily mais ils étaient également les meilleurs de la classe.  
  
Quand Lily prononça la formule à l'intention d'Amos, sa chaise se retrouva avec deux bras et le dos de la chaise était couvert de cheveux.  Lily se força pour s'empêcher de rire.  
  
" Est-ce que je l'ai réussi? "  demanda-t-il avec entrain alors qu'il reprenait sa forme normale.  
  
" Pas vraiment. "  gloussa Lily.  Amos fronça les sourcils.  
  
Tout à coup, un éclat de rire fort et strident se fit entendre. Lily se retourna pour apercevoir May qui riait tellement qu'elle était pliée en deux et devait s'appuyer contre la table pour se tenir debout.  Dans le coin de pièce, il y avait un lit jumeau.  Lily le regarda confuse avant que celui ne se métamorphose en humain.  Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire à son tour.   
  
" C'était parfait Sir! "  se moqua Lily. " Mais un lit? "  
  
" Je suis fatigué. " marmonna-t-il  en haussant les épaules.  
  
May et Lily éclatèrent de rire.  
  
" Alors Lily? " dit Amos, la ramenant à la réalité.  Il était penché au-dessus de la table et lui souriait de toutes ses dents.  
  
" Oui? "  Elle parcourut son livre jusqu'à la page 158 et lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de reporter son regard sur la page en question pour lire le passage relié au cours.  
  
" Vas-tu m'accompagner pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard? "  
  
Lily releva prestement la tête, les yeux ronds, et elle entendit May retenir son souffle alors qu'elle se tournait vers elle pour assister à l'échange.   Elle remarqua également Rémus qui fixait froidement Amos, lançant des regards furtifs à James qui était à l'autre bout de la pièce .  
  
" Hum…  Je suis vraiment désolée Amos mais…"  
  
" James? "  
  
" Présentement, non.  Je vais à Pré-au-Lard avec May, c'est en quelque sorte notre sortie de filles. "  
  
May acquiesça en entendant ces mots.  
  
" Oh. " Amos semblait à court d'arguments.  
  
Lily retourna à son livre.  Le silence était lourd.  Elle n'aimait pas vraiment Amos et elle espérait seulement qu'il la laisserait enfin tranquille.  
  
Le professeur McGonagall s'approcha d'eux.  " Ok, je voudrais voir comment vous vous en tirez. " dit-elle gentiment.  
  
"Ok. "  dit Lily, trop heureuse de pouvoir briser le silence.   Amos se leva et pointa sa baguette sur la tête de Lily.  Elle se concentra très fort sur le fait de devenir une chaise.  Elle laissa son esprit imaginer qu'elle se métamorphosait en une chaise parfait.  Elle n'entendit même pas Amos murmurer " Camvia. "  
  
Elle était subitement devenue une chaise.  Elle sourit intérieurement.  Elle était complètement devenue rigide et ne pouvait aucunement bouger le visage ou son corps.  Elle pouvait uniquement demeurer assise là.   Elle sentit le professeur McGonagall l'examiner.  
  
" Très bien! Note parfait pour vous deux! "  Et elle s'en alla.   
  
Lily laissa son esprit dériver et elle reprit aussitôt sa forme normale.  Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre; il ne restait plus dix secondes avant la fin du cours.  
  
" Merde.  Hey Rem, pourrais-tu me donner mon sac d'école? "  Au même moment, elle sentit des yeux posées sur elle.  Elle tourna la tête et son regard croisa celui de James.  Un frisson de plaisir la traversa.  Elle lui sourit avant de se retourner pour attraper son sac que Rémus lui tendait.  
  
James sentit son estomac chavirer lorsque le doux regard de Lily se posa sur lui.  Il la regarda serrer hâtivement ses livres à l'intérieur de son sac.  Lorsque la cloche sonna enfin, elle et May se ruèrent à l'extérieur de la pièce comme si le diable lui-même était à leur trousse.    
  
Il lança un regard intrigué à Rémus.  Celui-ci lui dit silencieusement qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard.  James acquiesça et se leva.  Il suivit Rémus et Sirius hors de la classe.  
  
" Alors, pourquoi se sont-elles ruées ainsi hors de la classe? "  
  
" Diggory lui a demandé si elle voulait aller à Pré-au-Lard avec lui. "  répondit immédiatement Rémus mais sans s'énerver car il savait que James s'emporterait .   
  
" Quoi? " s'exclamèrent fortement James et Sirius.  
  
" Qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu? " demanda James.  
  
" Elle a dit non, qu'elle se réservait ces journées pour sortir avec May, sorties de filles. "  
  
James laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.  
 

_. : PLUS TARD LORS DU SOUPER : .  
  
_Lily profita de l'heure du souper pour envoyer un message à tous les préfets pour les informer qu'il y aurait une réunion des préfets après le repas.  
  
Lily mangea rapidement et se rendit immédiatement au salons réservé aux préfets afin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.  Elle alluma le feu dans le foyer et s'assit dans le grand fauteuil de velours vert.  Elle plongea son regard au cœur des flammes.  Elle adorait ce fauteuil, c'était le fauteuil le plus confortable de toute l'école et elle aurait aimé pouvoir simplement s'en emparer et l'emmener avec elle.    Elle ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre l'accoudoir.  
  
" Hey Lily? "  Lily ouvrit subitement les yeux.  Elle avait dû s'endormir quelques instants car elle n'avait entendu personne entrer dans la pièce.  " Tu aimes ce fauteuil? "  
  
Le regard de Lily dériva vers le visage souriant de Kayla Rebbon.  Lily se redressa et observa la fille qui prenait place sur le divan de biais avec elle.  
  
" C'est toi qui nous a convoqué à cette réunion et je te trouves endormie près du feu. " se moqua-t-elle.  
  
" Navrée, je n'ai pas fait attention. " Lily frotta ses yeux endormis.  
  
" C'est ok, ça arrive à tout le monde. " Elle agita la main pour écarter le sujet. " Alors, laisse-moi deviner… Cette réunion va traiter de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard? "  
  
" Ouep. "  
  
" Hé bien, où est James? "  
  
" Probablement encore entrain de manger. "  
  
" Ahh. "  
  
Au même moment, le portrait donnant accès à la pièce bascula et James entra dans la pièce.  Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi pêle-mêle et il portait son uniforme scolaire noire, tout comme Lily, son badge de préfet en chef y était épinglé.  Ses yeux se portèrent immédiatement sur Lily et il sourit. Il porta ensuite son attention vers Kayla.  
  
" Hey Kayla. "  dit-il gentiment.  
  
" Yo. "  
  
James s'approcha et prit place sur l'autre chaise de bois près de celle de Lily.  
  
Lily s'étira un peu et s'empara de l'élastique qui ceignait son poignet.  Elle tira ces magnifiques cheveux roux vers l'arrière dans une queue de cheval plus ou moins soignée.  James observa Lily alors qu'elle tentait de forcer quelques flamboyantes mèches à coopérer mais finalement elle abandonna et se contenta de placer les mèches rebelles derrières ses oreilles.  Elle passa ses mains sur sa tête pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de bosses.  Il la fixa, hypnotisé par ses brillants yeux verts.  
  
Elle sentit son regard et jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction.  Elle sourit largement et frappa son bras amicalement.  
  
Il la regarda d'un air faussement choqué tout en massant son bras.  
  
Il se pencha et tira sur la queue de cheval qu'elle venait de terminé avec mal.  Ses cheveux auburn s'échappèrent de son élastique et retombèrent sur ses épaules et son dos.  
  
Elle repoussa furieusement sa main, la sienne volant au secours de sa coiffure ruinée.   De toute évidence elle n'aboutissait à rien.   
  
" Je préfère lorsqu'ils sont détachés."  justifia James en souriant et en levant l'élastique qu'il avait enlevé de ses cheveux dans les airs pour la taquiner.  
  
" Je préfère remonter mes cheveux ce soir. " lança frénétiquement Lily en recueillant les mèches qui s'étaient échappées autour de son visage et dans son cou.  Elle s'étira pour attraper son élastique mais James le lui retira et le tint hors d'atteinte.   
  
" James. "  
  
" Humm? "  fit-il innocemment.  
  
" Rends-le moi. "  
  
" Hum… Non, je crois pas. "  
  
" Jay!!! S'il te plaaiiit? "  Elle s'étira pour tenter d'atteindre la main qu'il gardait hors de sa portée.   Pendant tout ce temps, James n'avait cessé de rire.  
  
" Oh arrête, voudrais-tu, te retourner, laisse-moi essayer. " dit James sur un ton amusé.  
  
Lily s'offusqua mais s'assit tout de même au pied du fauteuil en lui tournant le dos.  Il sourit.  
  
Kayla observa l'expression Lily alors que James travaillait à dégager son visage et à rassembler ses cheveux en une queue de cheval bien médiocre.  Lily souriait, toute trace de colère était maintenant disparue.  Son visage rayonnait et ses yeux, habituellement triste, pétillaient chaque fois que ses doigts effleuraient son cou ou ses joues.  
  
Kayla sourit en les regardant agir.  Elle ne pouvait pas croire n'avoir rien remarqué plus tôt.  Ils étaient amoureux ce qui expliquait tous les petits regards, les caresses et les taquineries.  
  
James tenta d'attacher l'épaisse chevelure de Lily avec l'élastique mais il fini par rire tellement fort qu'il se mit à trembler, échappant par conséquent plusieurs mèches de ses cheveux.  
  
Lily leva les bras pour agripper ses mains.  
  
" Tu devrais arrêter!  De toute évidence, tu es sans espoir. "  Elle sourit en secouant de la tête.   
  
" NON!  JE PEUX Y ARRIVER! "  Il repoussa ses mains de sa tête.  James tenta tant bien que mal d'arrêter de rire.  Il réussit à recueillir la majorité des mèches qui étaient retombées mais était tout simplement incapable de mettre l'élastique en place.  Il avait les mains pleines de cheveux roux et il essayait en vain de les insérer dans l'élastique.   
  
" Kayla, pourrais-tu simplement le mettre en place?  Il n'y arrive manifestement pas. "  
  
Kayla sourit et vint pour se lever mais James leva une main tremblante.  Ses yeux bleus étincelaient de plaisir.  
  
" N'y pense même pas Kayla, je ne suis pas un parfait imbécile!  Je sais comment utiliser un élastique."  Il sourit aux cheveux de Lily.  Il était clair qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre, il voulait simplement être en contact avec Lily.  Kayla était certaine de l'avoir vu passer doucement ses doigts parmi ses cheveux et sur la joue de cette dernière en souriant.    
  
Après quelques secondes de lutte, James réussit finalement à attacher ses cheveux dans la queue de cheval la plus désordonnée de l'humanité.  
  
" Et voilà! " s'exclama joyeusement James en balançant ses mains d'un air triomphant en admirant son chef-d'œuvre.  " Je suis un génie. " ajouta-t-il en faisant mine d'essuyer une fausse larme au coin de son œil.  
  
" Oh Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait? "  
  
Kayla riait tellement fort qu'elle se roulait pratiquement par terre.  
  
" Lily… Je… ne… crois pas… que tu… veules le savoir. "  s'esclaffa-t-elle.   Voir la calme, réservée et silencieuse Lily Evans avec une coiffure si horrible était trop drôle.   
  
James se contenta de sourire innocemment.   
  
" JAMES! " Lily poussa un grand cri aigü de petite fille." QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT?"  
  
Elle remonta ses mains pour enlever l'élastique de ses cheveux qui en avaient probablement souffert.   Mais James, tout en riant, se propulsa hors de son siège pour agripper ses mains frénétiques et les éloigner de ses cheveux.   Il était pratiquement par-dessus elle sur le fauteuil.  Elle hurla et tenta d'arracher ses mains des siennes.   
  
" Oh non, tu ne vas pas les défaire.   J'ai passé un bon moment pour te faire une coiffure aussi magnifique! " dit-t-il d'une voix haut perchée et efféminée.    
  
Il lutta avec elle pour l'empêcher de déprendre ses mains.   Les deux riaient, James un peu plus machiavélique que Lily.  
  
Kayla sourit rêveusement en reprenant sa place sur le divan alors que les autres préfets entraient dans la pièce et s'assoyaient autour des deux autres toujours entrain de se bagarrer dans le fauteuil.    
  
Quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge.  
  
Lily jeta un coup d'œil sous le bras de James et devint immédiatement écarlate.  Elle n'aurait pas pu être plus embarrassée.  Elle était supposée agir comme une préfète en chef et non pas comme une petite fille de cinq ans.    
  
James figea, ses mains toujours fermement refermées sur celles de Lily.   Il pouvait entendre le petit hoquet de surprise de Lily.  Il réprima un sourire alors qu'il relâchait ses deux petites mains moites.    
  
" Vous vouliez nous parler? "  dit froidement Severus, un brin d'amusement dans la voix.  
  
" Oui. "  répondit la petite voix aigue de Lily, quelque part en dessous de James Potter.  
  
James se retira du fauteuil et se leva, permettant à Lily de se lever à son tour.  
  
James se tenait à côté d'elle, un large sourire étampé sur le visage; il essayait désespérément de ne pas éclater de rire.    
  
Elle avait toujours sa queue de cheval très désordonnée.   Des mèches de cheveux retombaient de chaque côté de son visage et James était le premier à admettre que, même avec cette coiffure, elle était magnifique.  Il réalisa rapidement que Lily, peu importe les circonstances, serait toujours magnifique.  
  
Les préfets observaient le préfet et la préfète en chef avec amusement, les garçons davantage que les filles qui elles, réalisaient lentement que James n'était plus sur le marché.  Il était amoureux de la préfète en chef qui, actuellement, arborait une coiffure vraiment peu commune.    
  
James et Lily ne se préoccupèrent pas du ton plutôt froid qu'avait employé Rogue.  Lily commença à parler tout en tentant de dissimuler le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues.    
  
" James et moi-même... " Elle fit un geste dans la direction de James qui se trouvait près d'elle.  ".. avons décidé que la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard aurait lieu le 27 avril, c'est-à-dire une semaine après les ASPIC pour les septième années et des examens de fin d'année pour les autres.  Les mêmes règlements seront en vigueur soit seulement les troisième années et plus pourront y aller, pas les plus jeunes.  Vous pouvez donc passer le message dans vos salles communes.  "  
  
" C'est tout? "  demanda Hannah Dwarts, une expression déçue sur le visage alors que son regard passait de Lily au souriant James.    
  
" Hum… James?   As-tu autre chose à dire? "  
  
Il sursauta et la regarda dans les yeux en souriant de toutes ses dents avant de sourire aux autres occupants de la pièce.  " Oui.   Cette fois, les préfets seront charges de la nourriture pour la soirée qui se déroulera dans leur propre salle commune.  Vous pourrez trouver la bierraubeurre et la nourriture aux Trois Balais.   Je crois que c'est tout. "  Il baissa les yeux vers Lily qui elle leva les siens et acquiesça.  James sourit.   
  
" Ouep, c'est tout, vous pouvez disposer. "  
  
Les préfets quittèrent la salle pour retourner dans leurs maisons respectives.  
  
Kayla les regarda alors qu'elle se levait du divan qu'elle avait occupé durant la réunion, elle était si heureuse pour eux.  Ils semblaient tellement fait l'un pour l'autre.  Elle se dirigea vers la porte et, avant de quitter la pièce, jeta un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.  Les deux semblaient avoir oubliés qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans la pièce qui les entouraient.  Ils se souriaient, le visage de Lily était écarlate et James ricanait.  Kayla rit intérieurement des cheveux de Lily.  Elle avait été tellement embarrassée par les autres préfets qu'elle semblait avoir oublié ce que James avait fait à ses cheveux.  
  
Au même moment, Lily porta une main à ses cheveux et retint son souffle.  
  
" Ils m'ont vu comme ça? "  dit-elle en s'empourprant davantage.  
  
Kayla rit.  'Savait-il seulement qu'ils étaient amoureux?'  
  
Kayla pouvait avancer une chose avec certitude; ils étaient les deux personnes les plus chanceuse de Poudlard.  Ils avaient été capables de se trouver et ce, même s'ils faisaient parti de groupes sociaux différents.  Elle avait toujours pensé que ce genre de choses n'arrivaient que dans les livres et cela lui réchauffait le cœur de voir que cela pouvait arriver pour vrai.  
  
Elle demeura sur place un bon moment à regarder le jeune couple inconscient.  Ils semblaient tellement heureux.  Elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient mais, encore une fois, elle ne voulait pas perturber leur intimité. A ce moment, elle entrevit Lily s'élever sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser James, elle soupira une dernière fois avant de quitter discrètement le salon des préfets, les laissant ainsi profiter de leur moment d'intimité.  

   
._ : DE RETOUR A LILY ET JAMES : .  
  
_" Merci James, je n'aurais pas pu m'occuper des bièraubeurre. " soupira Lily.  
  
" Pas de problème. "  Il lui sourit. " En passant, j'adore tes cheveux.  Qui est le styliste? "  se moqua-t-il.  
  
Ses yeux s'agrandirent.    
  
" Ils m'ont vu comme ça? "  hurla-t-elle.  Elle porta ses mains à ses cheveux.  Son visage prit une nouvelle teinte de rose.  Il sourit, il aimait la voir rougir.  
  
" Je pense que ça te va à merveille. "  
  
" Tu ferais mieux. " Dit Lily d'une voix sarcastique, le regardant à travers ses cils, souriant largement.  
  
James émis un rire tonitruant.  " Pourquoi? "  
  
" Parce que tu en es le créateur. "  
  
James rit.  " Bien trop vrai. "  
  
Lily rit tout en secouant la tête.  
  
" Alors, est-ce que tu vas à Pré-au-Lard cette fois aussi ? "  demanda James lorsque les deux eurent arrêter de rire.  
  
" Ouais, probablement avec May.  J'aimerais aller voir Amy. "  
  
" Amy?  Qui est-ce? "  demanda James,visiblement déconcerté.  
  
" Souviens-toi, la femme qui m'a vendu ma robe pour le bal. "  
  
" Oh. " répondit James en se grattant la tête toujours confus.  
  
Lily sourit; il était tellement mignon parfois.   Elle s'éleva sur le bout des pieds et déposa un baiser sur son menton.  
  
" Tu es trop mignon. "  Et sur ce, elle quitta la pièce le laissant seul au centre du salon des préfets, un sourire idiot illuminant son visage.  
  
Lily parcourut à la hâte le couloir menant à la Tour de Gryffondor.  Elle croisa un groupe de troisième années qui lui jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de pouffer de rire derrière leurs mains.  Jamais ils n'auraient osé rire ouvertement de la préfète en chef.  Lily passa le groupe en leur souriant.  Elle devait absolument trouver un miroir; elle voulait constater ce qu'il avait fait de ses cheveux.     
  
Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle commune, Sirius, Rémus et Peter étaient tous trois assis dans la pièce en train de discuter.   Ils levèrent les yeux lorsqu'elle entra.    
  
" WOW! LILS POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL QU'EST-CE QUI EST ARRIVÉ A TES CHEVEUX? " demanda Sirius les yeux écarquillés tandis que Rémus et Peter éclataient de rire.   
  
" Est-ce vraiment si affreux? "  
  
Sirius éclata d'un rire hystérique.   
  
" C'est l'œuvre de James, je dois aller constater par moi-même. "   
  
Les rires des trois garçons, si cela était encore possible, redoublèrent.  Sirius se tenait les côtes et il pleurait de rire.     
  
" Rappelle-moi de remercier James pour m'avoir permis d'avoir le plus gros fou rire de ma vie.  "  
  
Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire.  " Est-ce que vous auriez un miroir? "  
  
Rémus leva sa baguette et métamorphosa sa plume en un petit miroir de poche.  Il le lui tendit en souriant.  
  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet et laissa échapper un petit cri.  La queue de cheval était complètement sur le dessus de sa tête et déviait légèrement vers la gauche, et de longues mèches de cheveux cascadant autour de son épaule gauche.   Il y avait des mèches défaites un peu partout mais particulièrement sur la droite.   
  
Au même moment, le portrait de l'entrée pivota et James entra dans la pièce, un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
" JAMES HAROLD POTTER!  AS-TU VU MES CHEVEUX? " hurla Lily en se précipitant à sa rencontre.    
  
Il se contenta de sourire et leva les mains aux dessus de sa tête.  "  Hey, tu pouvais la défaire n'importe quand. "  dit-il en souriant.  " Personnellement, j'aime bien.  Qu'en dites-vous les gars? "  
  
Sirius leva son pouce tout en continuant de rire de façon convulsive.  Lily leur sourit.  Ils étaient vraiment géniaux parfois.   
  
" Peu importe, Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours. " dit-elle en souriant et en secouant la tête.  Pour plaisanter, elle écarta James en poussant son épaule et se dirigea vers les escaliers.    
  
" Et tu ferais mieux de t'y faire. " Cria Sirius alors qu'elle se retirait, à travers ses éclats de rire.  
  
Lorsque Lily atteignit son dortoir, elle pouvait encore entendre les Maraudeurs rire à ses dépends.    
  
May éclata également de rire en la voyant.    
  
" Pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux? "  
  
" Toi aussi hein?  James Potter est la réponse à ta question. "  
  
A cela, les rires de May redoublèrent.  Lily retira l'élastique de ses cheveux et le jeta sur sa commode où une centaine d'autres élastiques étaient accumulés.   Ses cheveux libres et épars tombèrent en une épaisse touffe autour de ses graciles épaules.  
  
" Il a fait du bon travail, tu devrais le laisser te coiffer plus souvent. " May essuya une larme au coin de son œil.    
  
" Ce n'était pas drôle. "  
  
" Rappelle-moi de ne jamais laisser Sirius me coiffer.  Si James en est incapable, Sirius doit être dix fois pire. "  
  
Lily rit et prit sa brosse à cheveux.  
  
Lily commença à brosser ses longs cheveux avant de grimper sur son lit.  Elle déposa la brosse sur sa table de chevet et éteignit les lumière.   La pièce sombra dans la noirceur.    
  
" 'Nuit May. "  
  
" 'Nuit Lily. "  
 

_. : PLUS TARD CETTE NUIT LÀ!   LE RÊVE DE LILY : .  
  
_Lily était penchée au-dessus d'un berceau.  Un petit mobile tournait lentement au-dessus de celui-ci.  Elle sourit au bébé tout souriant qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du berceau.  Elle le prit dans ses bras et il gazouilla joyeusement au fait de se retrouver dans les bras aimants de sa mère.   Tous deux, ils prirent place dans la chaise berçante et elle chanta doucement pour lui.  
  
Il y eut une sourde et assourdissante explosion à l'étage inférieur suivi d'une rire aigu et glacial.  Lily en eut des frissons dans le dos.    
  
" Lily!  C'est lui!  Prends Harry et sauve-toi!  Je vais le retenir! "  
  
Lily se leva d'un bond, se cognant contre la chaise berçante où elle était assise,  se précipita vers la porte et dévala les escaliers au même moment où un jet de lumière verte vint frapper James à la poitrine.  Il tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd.   Il était mort.    
  
" NOOOON! "  
  
_. : FIN DU RÊVE : ._

_   
   
_" NOOOON! " cria Lily depuis son lit.  Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.  Elle se leva, secouée et se regarda dans le miroir.  Elle était toute pâle et pleurait.    
  
" C'était un rêve Lily, un rêve. "  Elle s'agrippa aux bords sa commode pour se stabiliser.  " James est dans son lit et il va bien. "  Lily était incapable de respirer, cela lui avait parut si réel.  Qui était le bébé?  Etait-ce leur bébé?   
  
Que ferait-elle sans James?  Elle ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans James.  C'était à ce moment précis qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'était rien sans James, James était  sa bouée de sauvetage.  Il était sa vie, sa raison de vivre.  Elle devait s'assurer qu'il allait bien.  
  
Elle se précipita vers la porte sans se soucier du fait qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit.  Elle ouvrit la porte et, à bout de souffle,  se jeta dans la noirceur du couloir.  Elle marcha à pas feutrés le long du couloir, sa respiration s'accéléra.  Elle atteignit finalement la porte du dortoir des garçons de septième année et appuya son oreille contre la porte.  Il n'y avait que le silence, ils étaient tous endormis.  Elle poussa la porte d'une main tremblante.  Son corps et son esprit criait pour James.  Elle marcha silencieusement sur la pointe des pieds.  Elle tira les rideaux du lit qui était le plus près et avala sa salive, c'était Rémus.  Elle referma les rideaux rapidement et marcha jusqu'au prochain lit.  Les rideaux étaient grands ouverts.  Elle aperçu Sirius qui dormait, serrant ses couvertures autour de lui comme s'il avait froid.  Elle se dirigea vers le prochain lit, il fallait que ça soit James.  Les rideaux du lit étaient aussi grand ouverts.  Elle prit une grande respiration, soulagée lorsqu'elle vit ses cheveux noirs qui se dressaient sur sa tête.  Il était étendu sur le côté, son dos était face à elle.   
  
Elle leva les couvertures et grimpa à l'intérieur.  Elle s'étendit contre lui, lui faisant la cuillère, ses jambes touchant ses jambes habillées, sa poitrine contre son dos nu.  Elle le sentit se raidir et il commença à se retourner.  Lorsqu'il fut complètement retourné, il regarda Lily avec inquiétude.  
  
" Lily? " murmura-t-il "Est-ce que tout…"  
  
Elle plaça son index sur ses lèvres l'obligeant au silence.  Leurs regards se croisèrent dans la pénombre  pendant que Lily approchait son visage du sien.  En aucun moment elle ne ferma les yeux.  Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent finalement et la même décharge électrique ainsi que la même excitation qu'ils avaient déjà ressentis se propagèrent dans tout leurs corps.    Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, chacun fouillant les yeux de l'autre avant que James ne prenne doucement position au-dessus de Lily et ne l'embrasse avec toute la passion qu'il ressentait pour elle.  
  
Elle lui rendit son baiser en l'embrassant ardemment.  Elle l'attira plus près d'elle, ses mains se baladant sur sa peau douce et tiède entre ses omoplates, ses doigts picotaient lorsqu'elle le touchait, et exigeaient davantage de sa chaleur.  Elle laissa échapper un soupir heureux contre sa bouche et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs et en bataille.  Son estomac se renversa agréablement.  
  
Elle était prisonnière sous lui.  Il se releva enfin et la fixa.  Elle fouilla ses yeux bleus clair malgré la noirceur.  Elle ne pouvait pas discerner grand chose, mais ce qu'elle arrivait à voir était de la confusion, de la joie, du désir et par-dessus tout, de l'amour.  Elle étira les bras et l'attira doucement vers elle.  Elle l'embrassa doucement mais son baiser transmettait tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.  Il gémit et glissa une main dans ses cheveux pendant qu'avec la seconde, il caressait sa joue.  
  
Elle rompit le baiser après l'avoir embrassé intensément pendant une bonne minute et le regarda, ses yeux verts tout pétillants.  Elle sourit joyeusement et il roula sur le côté, près d'elle, enroulant ses bras autour de son petit dos pour mieux la serrer contre lui. Il caressa doucement ses longs cheveux roux et sa joue de sa main libre.  Elle appuya sa tête contre son torse nu et emmêla ses jambes avec les siennes enveloppées d'un pantalon de nuit de flanelle.  Elle avait besoin d'être le plus près possible de lui.  Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle, déposa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête et sourit nonchalamment.   Elle tourna la tête et embrassa le creux de son épaule puis son torse.    
  
Elle se blottit contre lui, laissant un bras autour de sa taille et appuya sa tête contre son large torse.  James se pencha et ramena les couverture d'autour d'elle.    
  
Elle ferma les yeux.  Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi heureuse, elle se sentait comme si elle revenait enfin  à la maison, après des années de recherche dans le monde froid et cruel.   
  
Actuellement, James se foutait pas mal du fait qu'ils seraient dans de beaux draps si un professeur venait qu'à les surprendre, eux le préfet et préfète en chef.  Tout ce qui lui importait pour le moment était que Lily était étendue près de lui, dans ses bras, et dormait paisiblement.  Il soupira, heureux.    
  
Juste avant que Lily ne sombre dans le sommeil, elle murmura les mots qui fit bondir le cœur de James de bonheur.  
  
" Je t'aime James. " Et elle blottit sa tête davantage contre sa poitrine.  Elle fut rapidement transportée au pays des rêves.  
  
Instinctivement, il resserra son bras autour d'elle, l'attirant encore plus près de lui et sourit.  Il pouvait sentir la chaleur que dégageait son corps tout chaud blottit contre le sien.  Il baissa les yeux sur elle, ses beaux cheveux roux cascadaient joliment sur sa poitrine tel des vagues de feu.  Il baissa la main et se mit à jouer avec une mèche des cheveux flamboyants de Lily. Il caressa amoureusement son visage en murmurant.   
  
" Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, Lily Evans. "  
  
Il soupira et ferma les yeux.  Il déposa sa tête contre son oreiller.  Ses bras restèrent fermement contre son dos.  Il inhala l'odeur enivrante de son parfum, les pastèques.   
  
Lorsqu'il s'endormit cette nuit-là, James était l'homme le plus heureux de la terre.


	17. Une autre mort

**. . : : AVANT DE COMMENCER : : . .**

Un peu de traditionnel bla bla avant de vous laisser à votre lecture! 

Merci!  Mille fois merci de continuer à lire cette histoire et ce même si le tome 5 d'Harry Potter est finalement sortit.  Même s'il est en anglais, peut-être que certains maniaques d'entre-vous l'avez déjà acheté.   Et bien moi, en grande fanatique que je suis, oui!   C'est ce qui explique un peu ce petit délai.  J'étais déchirée entre ma lecture et la traduction!  Mais comme je ne voulais pas vous décevoir, j'ai mis de côté cette excellente histoire pour vous fournir le 17e chapitre.

Alors avant de poursuivre, quelques remerciements à mes fidèles lecteurs …

**Kaima :**   Je suis désolée de te voir aussi désespérée Kaima.  J'espère que je ne t'aurai pas trop fait attendre cette fois.  Et oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, ça devais être très comique de voir James et Lily se chamailler ainsi…  Ca me rappelle un peu moi et mon copain…  Enfin passons ces détails!

**Llianel **: T'inquiètes pas Llianel, moi aussi je suis un peu impatiente de nature.  En espérant que cette fois les délais auront été plus raisonnables.  Et je te remercie beaucoup, mon déménagement c'est très bien passé bien que très épuisant.  Et pour l'instant, je ne semble rien avoir perdu.  Mais remarque que j'ai tellement de cossins que ça n'aurait peut-être pas fait de tort… du moins, c'est ce que mon copain me dit.

**watery136** :  Merci beaucoup.

**Wynzar **:  Encore merci pour ces encouragements.  J'ai déjà transmis à l'auteure (c'est une demoiselle) tous vos compliments.  C'est vrai qu'elle est très douée et qu'elle réussit très bien à faire passer les émotions et à bien nous faire visualiser le tout.  C'est tout un talent!  Ca doit être une raison pour laquelle j'ai tant accrochée à cette histoire.  Et je suis d'accord avec toi, la taille des chapitres est impressionnante, pour la lecture et pour la traduction ;o).   Mais le record des chapitres les plus impressionnant que j'ai vu jusqu'à maintenant c'est Alohomora avec « Les Portes » qui le détient.  Certains de ces chapitres font 50 pages!!!!! J'en reviens rien que pas!  Pour ceux que ça intéresse c'est une super bonne histoire.  La meilleure que j'ai lu dans le genre.  Ce n'est pas de la romance mais plutôt du mystère mais c'est génial.

Voici le lien :   
Bon, encore merci de ton support et on passe à un autre appel!

****

**Miya Black** :  Merci et voici la suite tant attendue!

**Hermidark** :  Merci beaucoup, je suis très heureuse que ce chapitre t'aie plu.  Pour ce qui est de mon retard, je vais faire mon très gros possible pour mettre à jour l'histoire le plus fréquemment possible.  J'espère bien ne plus dépasser les deux semaines de délais.  Cependant, ma correctrice, Kamala, part de voyage pour une partie de l'été et son aide va sûrement me manquer!  Mais je vais faire de gros efforts pour arriver à terminer mes traductions toute seule, comme une grande. :o) 

**Melepha** :  Tiens un autre qui dit que c'est chou…  Je vais commencer à le croire! :o))  Merci de ton support et je suis contente de savoir que ça t'a plu.

**Anonymoua **: Wow!  Un petit roman que tu m'as écrit là!  J'adore!!!  Je le dis et redis, ne vous gênez surtout pas, j'adore avoir vos commentaires et savoir ce que vous en pensez.  Alors n'hésite pas à recommencer!  Ouin bon, encore désolée pour le retard… J'ai très bien vu les gros yeux qui devait venir avec ton « Grr… » mais merci de ne pas trop m'en tenir rigueur…  A voir ta réaction, je crois que tu as vraiment aimé le dernier chapitre!  Tu m'as tellement fait rire et la prochaine fois, fait gaffe au portable!  LOL! J'espère que les prochains chapitre sauront autant te plaire et te faire rêver.  Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, James et Lily forment un très beau couple.  Mais tu sais, je crois qu'avec la magie d'un auteur aussi fantastique que Potter25, presque tous les couples pourraient devenir magiques.  Mais on ne m'enlèvera pas ma préférence pour Lily et James. CA JAMAIS!!! :o)

****

**Jade **: Je te remercie pour le compliment et je suis bien contente que tout ça te plaise.  C'est vrai le la dernière partie du dernier chapitre était plutôt sensuel et pour répondre à ta question, oui, il y aura d'autres beaux moments (mais pour l'instant je n'en dis pas plus pour ne rien gâcher!).  Qui lira verra!

**Amy Evans **: Merci beaucoup Amy.  Et oui, après plusieurs chapitres de flirt, un deuxième couple au seins des Maraudeurs s'est officialisé.  

**Moi **: Merci, je prends ça comme un très beau compliment car je trouve l'histoire super alors…

**Malviana **: Et bien, que dire autre qu'un énorme merci.  En espérant que la suite te plaise autant!

**Ccilia** :  Merci beaucoup.

**IssIs** :  Merci beaucoup.  Je garde ton offre pas trop loin…  Et t'inquiètes pas je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter la traduction si vous n'avez pas l'intention d'arrêter de lire cette histoire.  Et puis du côté de la version originale de Potter25 aucune crainte à y avoir.  Elle a rendu le dernier chapitre deux jours avant la sortie du Tome5.  Donc vous allez avoir l'histoire au grand complet!

**Sam **: Bien contente de voir que le dernier chapitre a compensé pour l'attente que je vous ai imposée.  Et j'espère que cette fois je ne t'aurai pas trop fait attendre.  Bonne lecture. 

**Imari ashke** : Eh bien un gros merci.  Pour voir la réaction des autres, va voir un peu plus bas ;o)

**Marie-Eve** :  Hello toi!  Et oui je sais…  je te fais attendre!  Mais le voici enfin le fameux chapitre 17!  

Et voilà !  Encore un gros merci à tous.

Et maintenant je crois vous avoir assez retenu.  Je vous laisse à votre lecture.

Ah oui ! J'oubliais le fameux « tout ce qui suit ne m'appartient aucunement bla bla bla … »

A vos marques !  Prêts !  Lisez !

…..

….

…

..

.

****

**Chapitre 17 : Une autre mort.**  
  
Le matin suivant, James se réveilla avec un rayon de soleil baignant agréablement son visage.  Il avait chaud. Il le remarqua immédiatement et cette chaleur était agréable.  
  
Elle se blottit davantage dans les couverture, s'approchant par le fait même de son corps.  Il sourit largement alors que les événements de la nuit précédente lui revenait en tête.  
  
Il baissa les yeux sur elle qui était confortablement installée aux creux de ses bras.  Il l'observa essayer de  blottir davantage sa joue contre son torse.   Son estomac fit un bond immense et bienheureux, qui lui donna des frissons tout au long de l'échine. Ses cheveux roux comme le feu étaient épars contre son torse nu.  Il respira la douce et fraîche odeur de Lily.  L'odeur des pastèques était encore présente malgré la nuit mais elle était moins forte que la veille.    
  
Elle se blottie un peu plus contre lui. Il sentit sa respiration lente contre sa poitrine.  Elle marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil et se blottit encore plus près de sa poitrine enroulant habilement ses jambes autour des siennes.  Il resserra son étreinte et soupira en reposant sa tête contre son oreiller.  Il adorait le fait d'être simplement étendu là et de la regarder dormir.   Seulement regarder ses épaules suivre le rythme de sa respiration et son bras se resserrer, puis se relâcher contre son ventre alors qu'elle s'étirait  inconsciemment.   Il aurait voulu n'avoir jamais à se lever.  Il ne voulait pas réveiller Lily, cela mettrait fin à la magie.  Il voulait juste profiter de sa présence et sa chaleur.   
  
Chose curieuse, il n'entendait aucune autre voix.  AUTRE VOIX!  
  
Il releva sa tête encore une fois et parcourut le dortoir des garçons des yeux.  Sirius était assis bien droit dans son lit et lui souriait largement.  Il était enveloppé dans ses couvertures, ses cheveux étaient dépeignés à cause de la nuit précédente.   Rémus était sorti et se trouvait probablement dans la salle commune.    
  
" James. Petit coquin, je vois que tu étais bien occupé la nuit dernière. " Sirius lui fit un sourire machiavélique.  
  
James le regarda, son cœur battait la chamade du fait d'avoir été surpris par la présence de Sirius.   Il maintint fermement Lily dans ses bras alors qu'elle dormait toujours sans se soucier de rien et laissa sa tête retomber contre son oreiller.   
  
" Qu'as-tu fait avec Lily ici toute la nuit? "  demanda Sirius en haussant les sourcils.   
  
" Rien de ce que tu peux imaginer.  C'était innocent. "  répondit James en levant les yeux vers Sirius encore une fois et en commençant à se redresser pour s'asseoir.  Doucement, il fit rouler Lily sur le dos à ses côté.  Son bras tomba mollement sur le côté du lit.  Elle gémit et ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement.  Elle leva les yeux vers James et lui offrit un immense sourire.  Elle s'étira au travers du lit tout en baillant.    
  
" Bonjour. " dit Lily d'une voix ensommeillée en regardant James.  
  
" Bonjour Lily. " ricana Sirius.  
  
Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent soudainement et elle se redressa rapidement dans le lit.  Elle serrait les couvertures de James autour d'elle pour se couvrir comme si elle cachait quelque chose.  Ses joues devinrent lentement rouge vif.    
  
" Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici TOUTE LA NUIT? "  Il essaya de s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant l'air totalement horrifié qui se peignait sur son visage.    
  
Elle sentit ses joues brûler sous le poids de son regard.  Que devait-il penser?  Les voir ainsi tous les deux ensemble dans le même lit.  Est-ce que Rémus les avait vu aussi?  Bien sûr qu'il les avait vu, il occupait cette chambre lui aussi n'est-ce pas?  Et bien sûr, ils sauteraient immédiatement aux conclusions.  Rémus était probablement déjà descendu en bas pour raconter ça à toute la salle commune.  Est-ce qu'il raconterait réellement ce qu'il avait vu à quelqu'un?   Cela leurs coûteraient leurs badges de préfet et préfète en chef.  Elle se mit immédiatement à paniquer, son cœur battant fortement contre sa poitrine.  
  
Elle secoua la tête de manière exagérée; ils ne feraient jamais ça.  Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge près du lit de James et haleta silencieusement.   Il était 11h00 du matin.  C'était samedi alors ils n'avaient pas de cours.  
  
" Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas réveillés? " demanda doucement Lily.  
  
" C'est samedi, et j'ai pensé que cela serait plus gênant pour vous.  "  Il lui sourit narquoisement.  
  
" Patmol? "  dit James calmement.  " C'était innocent, et je t'interdis de dire à qui que ce soit que Lily était dans notre dortoir la nuit dernière. "  ajouta-t-il sérieusement.  " Ca pourrait nous coûter nos badges. "  
  
Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent innocemment alors qu'il plaçait sa main droite contre son cœur. "Moi?  Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille.  Par contre, je ne peux pas en dire autant de Rémus. "  Il sourit narquoisement lorsque Lily cacha son visage au creux de ses mains.   
  
" Nous n'avons rien fait de mal la nuit dernière, c'était tout à fait innocent. "  répéta James mais au même moment, une idée lui traversa la tête et il sourit largement.  Sirius ne se souciait pas vraiment de ce qui s'était passé, pourquoi s'en soucierait-il?  Il essayait juste de s'amuser à leur dépends.    
  
Sirius se contentait de sourire de toutes ses dents.  Il se foutait vraiment que Lily ait passé la nuit dans le dortoir des garçons.  Il savait que James et elle étaient amoureux et qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal mais c'était amusant de les mettre dans tout leurs états.  
  
" Suurrrre.. "  dit Sirius en se levant et en s'étirant, il en avait assez de les taquiner. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et fit un clin d'œil à Lily qui rougit et se blottit contre James en essayant désespérement de se cacher, plus précisément de cacher son visage du regard de Sirius.   
  
Sirius enfila son uniforme scolaire et quitta la pièce sans regarder derrière lui et tout le long de son chemin vers la salle commune, son visage fut éclairé d'un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
James regarda Lily.  Ses cheveux emmêlés retombèrent de chaque côté de son visage comme un rideaux de feu alors qu'elle levait ses grands yeux verts et humides vers lui.  Elle continuait de serrer les couvertures autour de son pyjama.    
  
James l'attira dans une énorme étreinte, sa main enfouie dans son épaisse chevelure.  " Il ne fera rien.  Personnellement, je pense qu'il s'en foutait pas mal, il essayait simplement de se foutre de nous. "  dit-il en souriant.  " Cet espèce de saligaud. "   
  
Elle fronça les sourcils.   
  
" Fais-moi confiance, je connais Sirius.  "  Il brisa l'étreinte et déposa sa main contre sa joue si douce.  Elle ravala ses larmes et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres.  
  
James s'approcha et embrassa agréablement ses lèvres.  
  


Lily fondit lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres contre les siennes.  Elle soupira et le laissa poursuivre le baiser.  En quelque sorte, cela la relaxait.  Tous les deux ne désiraient rien d'autre que de passer toute la journée comme cela.  Mais Lily savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.  Qu'est-ce que les autres élèves allaient commencer à s'imaginer ?  Quand, à contre-cœur, il retira ses lèvres des siennes, il appuya son front contre le sien et garda sa main fermement contre sa joue.    
  
" Ne t'inquiète pas non plus à propos de Rémus.  Sérieusement, il cela ne l'intéresse pas le moins du monde.  Il est probable qu'il ne nous en parlera même pas.  "  
  
Lily acquiesça et lui sourit.  Il lui rendit son sourire.  " Hé bien, debout et habille-toi.  On doit descendre maintenant, il est 11h00. "  dit-elle doucement en s'éloignant de lui.  
  
James grogna et attrapa sa main.  " Je ne veux pas. "  
  
Lily sourit.  " Pas plus que moi, mais on doit y aller.  Qu'est-ce que les gens doivent déjà penser ? "  
  
" Je sais, une dernière chose quand même. " James se pencha et plaça ses deux mains de chaque côté de son visage, glissant ses doigts contre ses lèvres pleines avant de l'embrasser lentement et tendrement encore une fois.   
  
" Je ne pense pas que tu m'aies entendu la nuit dernière après que tu te sois endormie.  Je vous aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme, Lily Evans. "  murmura-t-il contre sa bouche tout en cherchant ses yeux si près des siens.   
  
Elle ouvrit ses yeux et les plongea à l'intérieur de ses deux océans bleutés. " Je t'aime aussi. "  
  
Leurs yeux se refermèrent tranquillement alors que leur baiser devenait plus passionné.  James fit courir ses doigts parmi ses cheveux soyeux et sa main s'arrêta finalement derrière sa tête pour la maintenir en place.  Pendant ce temps, son autre main de glissa autour de sa taille, l'attirant plus près de lui.  Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou.    
  
Soudainement, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit brusquement et Lily et James se séparèrent aussitôt.  Lily était tout échevelée et ses yeux émeraude s'élargirent, les jointures de la main qui ramena les couvertures de James vers elle étaient devenues blanches.  Elle regarda dans la direction de la porte.  James enroula une couverture supplémentaire autour de son torse nu, ne laissant que les bras et les épaules à l'air libre.   
  
" LILY! C'est ici que tu te caches!  Mon Dieu, ce que je me suis inquiétée.   Quand j'ai croisé Sirius et Rémus, ils m'ont dit que tu étais en haut avec James !  J'étais pani…"  May se précipita à l'intérieur de la chambre et examina la scène.  Un sourire étira lentement ses lèvres.    
  
" Alors, est-ce que tu descends? "  demanda May dans un sourire.   
  
" Ouais. " répondit Lily.  Elle repoussa les couvertures qui la couvraient et tenta de s'asseoir.    
  
James grogna et attrapa les hanches de Lily l'attirant à nouveau dans le lit.  Elle se tourna et plaqua un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se lever à nouveau.  " Habille-toi. "  
  
May ricana en voyant leur manège.  
  
James repoussa les couvertures et se leva.  Son ample pantalon de pyjama traînait sur le plancher.  Lily l'observa alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa commode pour choisir un chandail à se mettre sur le dos.  Elle regarda les muscles de son dos bouger alors qu'il enfilait ses vêtements.    
  
Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer.  Elle se retourna pour sourire narquoisement à May et la suivit à l'extérieur puis le long du corridor afin d'aller se changer à son tour.  
  
" Alors?  Que s'est-il passé? "  demanda May n'y tenant plus.  
  
" Rien. "  Pourtant, Lily se trahit elle-même en souriant de bonheur.  
  
" Bieeenn suuurr. "  exagéra May.  " Tu me conteras tout ça plus tard. "  
  
Lily acquiesça et continua sur sa lancée.   
  
Elle prit une douche rapide et enfila une paire de jeans ainsi qu'un T-shirt vert pâle qui lui allait comme un gant .  Elle sécha ses cheveux et les boucla légèrement.  Ceux-ci retombèrent joliment autour de son beau visage ainsi que dans son dos.  
  
Quand elle eut finalement terminé, elle descendit les escaliers menant à la salle commune, prête à endurer toutes les taquineries qu'on lui ferait subir mais contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait, tous demeuraient silencieux.  Elle aurait presque voulut qu'on la taquine maintenant.  Sirius et Rémus étaient les seuls présents, James n'était pas encore là.  Ils étaient silencieux et fixaient le sol.  Lily et May les regardèrent tour à tour.  'Qu'était-il arrivé ?'  
  
" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? "  demanda Lily avec inquiétude.    
  
Sirius se retourna pour lui faire face.  Son visage était aussi pâle que la mort.  Il lui tendit son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier.  Ses yeux parcoururent la page et son cœur arrêta de battre.  
  
_LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES, IMBATTABLE ?  EST-CE LA FIN ?  
  
L'Auror de première classe, Harold Potter a été tué la nuit dernière il avait trouvé avec succès l'emplacement du campement où se trouvaient Voldemort ainsi que tous les Mangemorts.  Malheureusement, ils furent rapidement surpassés en nombre par la quantité de Mangemorts présents.  Le ministère avait envoyé plus d'Auror mais ils arrivèrent trop tard en ce qui concerne les Mangemorts ayant encerclés Harold Potter et son équipe.  Aucun d'entre eux n'a survécu.   Voldemort est extrêmement dangereux.  Est-ce là le commencement d'une sombre époque avec la mort du dernier des Potter ?  Avons-nous maintenant la moindre chance ?  
  
_Lily s'arrêta de lire, son cœur cognait fortement contre sa poitrine.   'Qu'allait-elle faire ?  Voldemort venait de tuer le père de James !  Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que James était au courant ?'  
  
" Siri'…  Rem'….  Est-ce que James est au courant? "  
  
" Non.  Sa mère lui a écrit une lettre…  pour l'en avertir plus doucement. "  dit Rémus  en ravalant ses larmes.  Il lui tendit la lettre pour qu'elle la voit.   
  
L'estomac de Lily se contracta.  Elle passa devant eux et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, les yeux grands ouverts.  Puis, tous se retournèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas descendre les escaliers.  Lily se tourna depuis le fauteuil, elle devait être forte pour James.   Elle retint ses larmes tout en fixant la descente d'escaliers.    
  
James bondit hors des escaliers.  Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de la pièce.  Son sourire s'effaça rapidement en apercevant toutes les faces d'enterrement de ses amis.  Il s'approcha de la chaise où se trouvait Lily et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.  Puis, il reporta son attention sur ses amis.    
  
" Quoi? " demanda-t-il.  Tous ces amis le regardaient avec sympathie.    
  
" James…"  commença Rémus. " Assied-toi. "  
  
" Quoi? "  demanda James confus.  
  
" Je t'en pris. "  
  
James se dirigea de l'autre côté du divan et prit place près de Sirius.    
  
Rémus lui tendit la lettre.  James sentit son estomac de tordre. 'Oh non.'  
  
Il ouvrit le parchemin de ses doigts tremblants et en fit la lecture.    
  
Lily, inquiète, regardait James.   Le visage de celui-ci était déformé par la peine et la colère.  Il se leva brusquement, se cognant contre la table basse.  Le jeu d'échecs qui s'y trouvait se retrouva éparpillé au sol.  Les pièces roulèrent sur le plancher mais James n'y prêta aucune attention.  
  
" MAUDIT SOIT-IL! " Il lança le parchemin à l'intérieur du feu qui dansait dans le foyer et sauta par-dessus le dossier du divan où il était assis quelques instants auparavant et se précipita à toute vitesse vers le portrait d'entrée de la salle commune.  
  
Il disparut derrière le portrait dans un coup de vent, le claquant derrière lui.  
  
Les cinq amis partagèrent un regard sinistre.    
  
Lily baissa les yeux pour se concentrer sur ses mains tordues sur ses cuisses.  Elle pouvait sentir son cœur se briser en mille morceaux.  Elle devait être là pour lui tout comme il avait été là pour elle lorsque ses parents étaient décédés et lorsque Alicia, Cindy, Malfoy et tous les autres l'avaient insultée.  C'était à son tour d'être réconforté.    
  
Elle se leva et se dirigea à son tour vers le portrait de l'entrée désireuse de retrouver à tout prix un James furieux et blessé.   
  
" Lily. " l'interpella Sirius.   
  
" Laisse-la y aller. " le rassura Rémus.  
  
Et sur ce, Lily disparut derrière le portrait.  Elle regarda dans les deux direction.  Il n'y avait aucun signe de lui.  Elle se souvint soudainement de quelque chose à propos d'une carte, quelque chose dont lui avait parlé James.   Elle retourna à l'intérieur à toute vitesse.  
  
"Sir'!  As-tu cette carte? "  
  
Sirius leva les yeux d'un air sinistre. "Ouais, attends une minute. "  
  
Il courut à l'étage et revint une minute plus tard.  Il pointa sa baguette dans la direction de la carte et marmonna "Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. "  
  
La carte se mit en activité et montra le plan entier de l'école.  Lily s'approcha et tint derrière lui, examinant la carte par-dessus son épaule.  Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'émerveiller devant l'ingéniosité de cette carte.    
  
Elle aperçut le petit point marqué James Potter qui se trouvait dans la tour d'astronomie.    
  
" Merci Sir'. "  Elle se précipita à l'extérieur encore une fois et courut dans la direction de la Tour d'astronomie.  
  
Elle courut,  ignorant son point de côté autant que ses jambes endolories.  Elle tourna le coin, accourant de plus en plus rapidement avec chaque pas.  Des élèves s'arrêtèrent et la regardèrent courir devant eux, ses cheveux volant derrière elle.  Elle ne s'arrêta pas avant de se retrouver devant l'extérieur de la tour d'astronomie.    
  
Elle poussa la porte et pénétra dans pièce éclairée.  Elle aperçut James assit au sol au centre de la pièce, les genoux contre son torse et dont les mains agrippaient fermement de pleines poignées de cheveux .  Il tremblait mais ne pleurait pas.  Il ne sembla même pas remarquer la présence de Lily.  
  
Elle s'approcha plus près de lui.  Il demeurait assis là, agrippant ses cheveux d'une poigne de fer, tentant de ne pas laisser voir la moindre émotion.  
  
" Non. " gémit-il à plusieurs reprises.  
  
Elle se plaça devant lui et s'accroupit afin d'être au même niveau que lui. Lily sentit une larme glisser le long de sa propre joue.  Elle détestait voir James avec autant de douleur en lui.  Il avait besoin de pleurer, c'était le seul moyen pour lui de guérir.    
  
Il leva les yeux, remarquant enfin sa présence et elle vit toute la douleur et la peine qu'il ressentait au travers de ses grands yeux bleus.    
  
Lily fut submergée par l'émotion.  Elle voulait lui enlever toute cette douleur en la prenant sur ses épaules.   
  
Elle se pencha et enroula ses bras autour de lui, attirant son corps tout tremblant contre le sien.  Elle déposa sa tête contre son épaule.  
  
" C'est correct mon amour, tu peux pleurer. "  Elle lui frotta doucement le dos en faisant de petits cercles.  "Pleures, laisse tout ça sortir. "  
  
C'est à ce moment qu'il craqua, les larmes coulant librement sur le tissus de sa blouse.  Il tenta de combattre les sanglots répétitifs mais échoua lamentablement.  Il glissa ses bras autour d'elle. Des larmes roulaient sans cesse le long de ses joues.  Il l'attira encore plus près de lui, essayant de s'imprégner de sa chaleur.  Il s'accrocha désespérément à elle, agrippant sa blouse et ses cheveux à pleines mains pour s'assurer qu'elle ne disparaîtrait pas.  Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou en sanglotant et en la serrant encore plus fort contre lui.  
  
Elle caressa doucement son dos en pleurant silencieusement.  Ses lunettes lui entaillait le cou.    
  
" Mon amour, regarde-moi une petite minute. "  Il releva la tête un instant et elle lui retira ses lunettes.  Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa amoureusement un baiser contre son front avant de l'attirer à nouveau au creux de son cou.  
  
" Je le déteste. "  Dit-il brutalement d'une voix étranglée. " Je le déteste. " ('Lui' étant Voldemort, si cela porte à confusion).  
  
" Chuuut, je sais mon amour, je suis là, laisse-toi aller, laisse tout ça sortir. "  Lily caressa ses cheveux et l'embrassa sur la tête.  Elle frotta son dos tout en le berçant d'avant en arrière.  Il enfouit davantage son visage dans ses cheveux.  Il laissa échapper un sanglot convulsif provenant du plus profond de son être.  Elle l'attira plus près d'elle et continua à caresser ses cheveux laissant une autre larme perler à son œil.  
  
" Il a tué mon père!  Et maintenant? "  hurla James.  " Qu'est-ce qui va arriver maintenant? "  
  
Lily tint le visage de James collé contre sa poitrine.  Quelques larmes glissèrent le long de son visage.  
  


" Pour chaque méchant il y a un Potter, un Potter doit toujours combattre le mal.  Pourquoi un Potter?  Pourquoi dois-je être un Potter? " dit-il amèrement.   
  
Lily releva la tête et le fixa.

  
" Que veux-tu dire? "  
  
" Ma famille, une prophétie.  Un Potter pour chaque mage noir.  Les Potter tuent les mages noirs, c'est comme cela depuis des années.  Je dois le tuer maintenant, je suis le dernier Potter encore vivant! "  le son de sa voix était étouffée par sa blouse.  
  
Les larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux et elle serra très fort dans se bras.   'Il doit tuer Voldemort maintenant ?  Pourquoi ne m'en avait-il encore jamais parlé ?'  
  
Lily voulait protester, lui crier de ne rien faire de tel comme de s'approcher à moins cinquante pieds de Voldemort mais elle n'en fit rien se contenant de s'asseoir sur place et de le tenir contre elle.  A quoi cela aurait-il servit de protester ?  C'était sa destinée.  Dans un sens, il devait accomplir ce pourquoi il était né.  Elle ne pouvait pas se mettre en travers de sa destiné.  Elle déposa sa tête contre la sienne, en tenant sa tête contre son cœur.  Elle le supporterait peu importait ce qu'il déciderait de faire, après tout, l'amour était rempli de sacrifices.  
  
Pour une bonne partie de la journée, ils restèrent tous les deux ainsi assis là, pleurant et s'étreignant mutuellement.  Lorsque la noirceur se leva sur le château, Lily regarda James.  Il avait cessé de pleurer mais ses bras étaient demeurés autour d'elle.     
  
Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.  " Allez mon amour.  On doit aller manger, tu dois manger.  Et puis les autres vont commencer à s'inquiéter. "  Elle se leva, ses mains ne quittèrent jamais les siennes.  Il se leva à son tour et acquiesça sans le moindre enthousiasme.    
  
Il sourit faiblement.  "Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi? "  
  
" Honnêtement, je ne sais pas mais je suis certaine que tu t'en sortirais. "  
  
Il sourit encore une fois et Lily sourit à son tour.  " Je ne pense pas. "  
  
Lily déposa un baiser sur son menton et le conduisit vers la porte de la tour.    
  
Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, tout était tel qu'il devait être.  May, Sirius, Rémus et Peter étaient les seuls à être silencieux.  Quand ils aperçurent Lily et James dans le cadre de la porte, ils sourirent faiblement par égard pour James.    
  
James s'assit au côté de Sirius et attira Lily près de lui, pas un instant il ne lâcha sa main.   
  
" Je suis tellement désolé James. " dit Sirius.   
  
" Parlons d'autres choses, ok? "  dit tristement James.  Il prit un hambourgeois au centre de la table et en prit une bouchée.  Il le reposa de nouveau en faisant la grimace.  
  
" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? "  demanda Peter.  Sirius, Rémus, May et Lily le regardèrent comme s'il était complètement cinglé.    
  
" Je n'ai pas faim. " admit James.  
  
" Je t'aime James.  " lui murmura Lily essayant ainsi de le réconforter.  Elle serra sa main sous la table.  Il sentit une impression réconfortante et chaude dans sa poitrine.  Il serra sa main à son tour.  
  
En temps normal, il aurait été embarrassé à mort de pleurer devant quelqu'un mais avec Lily, c'était différent.  Elle lui avait donné la force de pleurer, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de faire de lui-même.    
  
Il savait qu'il devait aller chez-lui pour les funérailles et pour voir comment se portait sa mère mais il était incapable d'y songer pour le moment.  
  
  
_. :  PLUS TARD CETTE NUIT : .  
  
_Plus tard, lorsque tout le monde fut au lit, Lily et James demeurèrent debout.  Lily et James étaient étendus sur le divan de la salle commune faisant face au foyer.  Les bras de James étaient enroulés autour de sa taille.  Elle frottait doucement ses bras.  Il sourit à la tête entre ses bras.  Il l'aimait si fort et elle l'aimait elle aussi.  Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir passer au travers de tout ça si cela n'avait pas été d'elle.    
  
" S'il te plait, veux-tu m'accompagner à la maison ? " demanda soudainement James.  
  
Lily leva les yeux vers lui et sourit chaleureusement devant le sérieux dont était empreint son visage. " Si c'est ce que tu veux. "  Elle laissa retomber sa tête contre son torse.   
  
" C'est ce que je veux. "  
  
" Ok.  Je dois d'abord m'assurer auprès du Professeur Dumbledore que cela ne cause pas de problèmes."  
  
James acquiesça.  
  
Ils demeurèrent assis en silence pendant quelques minutes encore avant que Lily ne regarde sa montre.  Il était minuit et ses yeux fermaient tout seuls.  Elle leva ses yeux vers James et s'aperçut qu'il s'était endormi.  Il s'était finalement endormi.  Elle ne voulait pas le réveiller mais elle devait le reconduire à son dortoir.    
  
" Amour. "  murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille. "Jay? "  
  
Il battit des paupières.  
  
" Va te coucher dans ton lit mon amour.  Tu as besoin de te reposer. "  Elle déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez et se leva.  Elle lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se lever.  Il l'accepta et se leva.  Il embrassa ses lèvres, ne lui cachant rien, avant de disparaitre en haut des escaliers, la tête pendante.  
  
Lily se dirigea vers son propre dortoir.  Elle ouvrit la porte avec peine.  Floyd leva ses grands yeux jaunes vers elle depuis le lit.  Elle enfila rapidement son pyjama et grimpa épuisée à l'intérieur de son lit.  
  
" Comment va James? " dit une voix, brisant le silence.  May s'assit dans son lit.  
  
" Il est ok, je crois. "  répondit Lily, inquiète.  " Il m'a demandé de l'accompagner chez-lui. "  
  
" Oh. "  dit May en regardant Lily. " Vas-tu y aller? "  
  
" Bien sûr, il a besoin de moi. "  
  
" Tu l'aimes? "  
  
" Plus que ma propre vie. "  
  
May sourit et retourna à ses oreillers.  
  
Lily étendit sa tête contre son oreiller et soupira.  Elle ferma les yeux et tomba immédiatement endormie.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Le lendemain, Lily et James allèrent rencontrer le Professeur Dumbledore à son bureau pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de problème à ce que Lily accompagne James à la maison.    
  
Il offrit ses sympathies à James et leur assura que tout était parfaitement ok si elle rattrapait les travaux scolaires qu'elle était pour manquer.  C'était la première semaine d'avril et ils devaient être prêts pour leurs ASPICS.  
  
Ils quittèrent Poudlard le jour suivant. La maison de James était gigantesque.  Tout le monde savait qu'il était riche, avec un Auror de classe mondiale comme père il ne pouvait en être autrement, mais tant qu'on ne constatait pas par soi-même, c'était difficile à imaginer.  La maison avait trois étages.  L'étage supérieure n'était que très peu utilisée et servait davantage au rangement.  Par contre, le second étage et le rez-de-chaussé étaient à couper le souffle.  Vous pouviez dire qu'ils descendaient d'une famille de sorciers importante car chaque chose dans cette maison était unique, et avait quelques qualités et utilités étranges.  
  
La mère de James avait la même personnalité que celui-ci et lorsque Lily la rencontra pour la première fois, elle sut de qui il avait hérité de ses surprenants yeux bleus.  Mais elle avait l'impression que son apparence et sa taille lui venait principalement de son père.  Sa mère avait les cheveux roux clairs, lesquels étaient agrémentés de quelques mèches grises. Elle avait ramené ses cheveux en une queue de cheval à la base de son cou.  Elle était petite et mince et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang pour cause d'avoir autant pleurer.  
  
" Je suis désolée Lily, d'ordinaire je ne ressemble pas autant à une épave. " dit Mme Potter s'assoyant à la table de la cuisine pour faire face à Lily.  Lily enroula ses mains autour de sa tasse de chocolat chaud se qui réchauffa considérablement ses mains.  
  
" Oh, vous êtes très bien ainsi, c'est tout à fait compréhensible. "  dit gentiment Lily.  Elle aimait Mme Potter et James semblait s'inquiéter énormément pour elle.    
  
" C'est juste que, c'est si difficile à accepter. "  sa voix se brisa et une larme roula sur sa joue.  
  
Lily tendit une main vers elle et elle tapota sa main avec douceur.  " Je sais que c'est dur. "  
  
Madame Potter acquiesça.  " Je m'inquiète pour James.  Perdre un parent n'est jamais facile. "  
  
" Ce n'est pas facile mais sa douleur va finir par s'atténuer, il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps. "  Lily fixa le liquide brun contenu dans sa tasse.  
  
" Parles-tu par expérience? "  demanda gentiment la mère de James.  
  
" Oui. "  répondit-elle doucement.  Parler de son passé avec cette femme ne l'intimidait aucunement.  Elle lui avait fait confiance à la seconde où elle l'avait rencontrée.  
  
" Oh Lily, je suis vraiment désolée. " Les yeux bleus clairs de madame Potter la regardèrent avec sympathie.  C'était tout une femme, elle venait de perdre l'amour de sa vie, le père de son fils et malgré tout, elle lui témoignait de la sympathie.  Elle savait maintenant d'où James tenait cette grande qualité.  " Je sais que c'est difficile.  Si jamais tu veux en parler, je serai toujours là.  Mais tu ne dois jamais oublier que les personnes que l'on aime ne nous quitte jamais vraiment, ils seront toujours là, bien en sécurité au plus profond de ton cœur."  Lily sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux mais elle ne les laissa pas s'écouler.  Elle devait rester forte pour madame Potter.  
  
Madame Potter glissa une main dans la direction de Lily et lui tapota la main avec douceur.  " Ne l'oublie jamais. "  Elle se lui offrit un faible sourire et Lily s'efforça de lui sourire en retour.  
  
Soudain, James pénétra dans la pièce.  Il se pencha et embrassa sa mère sur le dessus de la tête avant d'embrasser Lily.  
  
" Ca va maman? " demanda-t-il.  
  
" Oui cher. " dit-elle faiblement.  " Je crois que je vais aller faire une petite sieste.  Cela ne vous gênera pas de préparer le souper, n'est-ce pas? " demanda-t-elle tristement.  
  
" Bien sûr maman. "  
  
Madame  Potter se traîna hors de la pièce.  James se retourna vers Lily.  
  
" Je suis inquiet pour elle.  " Dit doucement James alors qu'il se tournait vers le garde-manger.  
  
Lily sourit en constatant la ressemblance qu'il y avait entre James et sa mère.    
  
" Tout comme elle s'inquiète pour toi. "  
  
" Elle vit ici tout seule, sans personne pour l'aider.  Je souhaiterais tant pouvoir faire quelque chose. " dit-il presque désespéré.    
  
Il s'empara d'une boite de soupe en conserve.  
  
Lily s'approcha de lui et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, se colla contre lui et appuya sa joue contre son dos.    
  
" C'est pourquoi je t'aime.  Tu t'inquiètes tellement pour les autres. "  
  
James sourit et, sans briser son étreinte, se retourna pour lui faire face.  Il la serra très fort dans ses bras.   
  
" Merci d'être venue avec moi. "  dit-il.  
  
" Aucun problème. "  Elle s'étira et lui embrassa le menton.  Il sourit et la relâcha.  
  
Ils préparèrent le repas en silence, arrêtant de temps à autre pour s'embrasser ou se sourire.  Ni un ni l'autre ne se doutait que madame Potter les observait sans bruit depuis la pièce annexée à la cuisine.  Elle sourit. Elle aimait Lily, elle trouvait qu'elle avait du cœur.  Elle savait que Lily était la personne parfaite pour son fils, elle savait qu'elle serait en mesure de le supporter et de l'aider à passer au travers de épreuves qui ne tarderaient pas à venir.   Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa chambre afin de laisser un moment d'intimité aux deux adolescents.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Les funérailles furent déprimantes comme l'étaient la plupart des funérailles.  James se tenait à côté d'elle, aussi inébranlable qu'une statue de pierre. De l'autre côté de James, sa mère se tenait droite mais pleurait en silence.   Lily glissa ses bras autour de sa taille déposa sa tête contre son épaule.  Il enroula son bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui, puisant un peu de force au travers elle.  Elle tenta de ne pas porter attention aux employés du ministère qui étaient présents et se concentra sur Harold Potter, l'homme qui fut simplement le père de James et l'époux aimant de madame Potter.  Elle sentit une larme glisser le long de sa joue.    
  
Lily fut heureuse de quitter les lieux des funérailles.  Elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle se demandait s'il lui restait la moindre force.  Lorsqu'elle revint au manoir des Potter, elle embrassa James pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et monta immédiatement à la chambre à coucher pour invités qu'on lui avait assignée.  Elle enfila son pyjama et tomba endormie à la seconde où sa tête toucha l'oreiller.  Ils retournèrent à Poudlard le lendemain et elle avait besoin de reprendre des forces.  
  
Le matin suivant, Lily se réveilla au gré d'une douce brise qui balayait la pièce.  Elle se força à ouvrir un œil, et elle aperçut madame Potter qui, elle, jetait un coup d'œil au lit de Lily.  Elle portait une robe-soleil bleu poudre et ses cheveux roux étaient enroulé derrière sa tête en un chignon bien serré.  
  
" Oh ne t'occupes pas de moi chère, j'étais juste en train de laisser entrer de l'air frais dans la pièce.  Rendors-toi, vous ne partez pas avant deux heures.  "  Madame Potter sourit.    
  
Lily lui sourit mais se redressa.    
  
" Oh non, c'est correct.  Je devais me lever de toute façon.  Je dois tout de même prendre une douche. "  
  
" D'accord, le petit-déjeuner sera sur la table dans une heure. "  
  
Madame Potter lui sourit chaleureusement avant de se diriger vers la porte.  
  
" Je vous remercie madame Potter, pour tout. " Lily n'ajouta rien d'autre car elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin.   
  
Madame Potter s'arrêta et se retourna vers Lily en souriant chaleureusement.  Ses yeux brillaient de gratitude mais Lily n'était pas certaine pour quelle raison.  
  
Elle pénétra davantage dans la chambre et s'arrêta près du lit de Lily.  Celle-ci se rendit compte que la mère de James avait les larmes aux yeux.  Madame Potter se pencha alors et serra fortement Lily dans ses bras.  Lily fut prise par surprise.  Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, cela lui remémorait tellement le réconfort maternel.   
  
" Lily, je suis si heureuse que mon fils ait quelqu'un qui l'aime autant que toi. "  Elle lui tapota le dos en douceur.  " Si un jour tu as besoin de parler de certaines choses, souviens-toi que je serai toujours là pour t'apporter mon aide.   Et n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour. "  
  
Lily acquiesça alors que madame Potter se reculait tout en essuyant ses yeux d'une main.   
  
" Ne l'oubliez pas non plus. "  dit Lily en souriant.  
  
Madame Potter sourit.  "  J'essaie chaque jour. "  
  
Et sur ce, elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle.  
  
Madame Potter était la femme la plus forte qu'elle avait connu.  Elle était là à la réconforter alors qu'elle même avait besoin de réconfort.  Elle faisait passer les autres avant elle et ce, même après la mort de son mari.  Qui la réconforterait? Elle savait que James le ferait, il avait un comportement si protecteur vis-à-vis sa mère et maintenant que son père n'était plus, sa mère se retrouvait seule.  Elle, pour sa part, savait que s'il arrivait quelque chose à James, elle ignorerait ce qu'elle ferait.  C'était trop insupportable d'y penser.  
  
Lily soupira bruyamment et se leva.  Elle se précipita vers ses bagages et en sortit une robe.  Elle la passa sur son bras et se dirigea vers la douche tout en pensant à madame Potter, James, ses parents, Sirius et May, simplement à propos de tout.  Elle pensa à Pétunia et à quel point elle l'avait fait souffrir.  Elle se demanda si Pétunia était maintenant mariée.  Avec la mort de leurs parents, plus personne n'était là pour insister auprès de Pétunia pour qu'elle soit invitée alors Pétunia ne l'avait probablement pas invitée.  
  
Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de prendre sa douche, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de James et colla une oreille contre la porte.   Il n'y avait aucun bruit à l'intérieur, il semblait être toujours dans les bras de Morphée.  Elle sourit pour elle-même, il méritait bien le peu de sommeil qu'il était capable d'avoir.  Elle continua son chemin jusqu'à la chambre des invités.  Elle retourna à sa chambre d'un pas rapide et referma la porte derrière elle.  Elle enfila rapidement une paire de pantalons moldus style Capri et un haut noir au dos dénudé.  Elle se sécha les cheveux et les peigna.  Elle fixa son reflet dans la glace.  Ses cheveux roux et éclatants étaient épais et ils lui arrivaient maintenant presque au bas du dos.  Elle était un peu plus mince qu'elle était auparavant à cause de tout ce qui était arrivé autour d'elle ces derniers temps.  Ses yeux verts clairs avaient perdus leurs étincelles de joie mais ils demeuraient toujours aussi magnifiques.  Elle appliqua un peu de rouge à lèvres et glissa ses pieds pâles dans ses sandales noires .    
  
Elle referma ses bagages et les descendit au rez-de-chaussé.  Lorsqu'elle arriva à la cuisine, elle trouva madame Potter appuyée contre le comptoir, elle respirait bruyamment et ses mains étaient à plat sur le comptoir.    
  
" Madame Potter?  Est-ce que ça va ? "  demanda Lily en déposant son sac sur le sol avant de s'approcher.  
  
Elle se retourna et sourit à Lily.  "Je vais bien chère, mais merci.  Il me manque, c'est tout. "  
  
Lily acquiesça.    
  
" Assied-toi, je t'apportes de quoi manger. "  
  
Lily s'approcha et prit place à la grande table.    
  
James arriva quelques instants plus tard.  Il avait revêtu son uniforme de Poudlard qui retombait jusqu'au sol.  Il s'arrêta dans l'entrée de la pièce et regarda Lily de la tête aux pieds.  Il sourit de toutes ses dents et s'approcha.  Il prit place à la table de biais à Lily et jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère.    
  
" Maman, est-ce que ça va ?   Avec notre départ aujourd'hui et tout ? "  
  
Sa mère se retourna et lui fit un petit sourire.  " Bien sûr cher, vous devez retourner à l'école avant que vous ne manquiez trop de matière. "  Elle marcha de long en large nerveusement pendant un moment, et se tourna de nouveau pour s'emparer de quelques oeufs brouillés et les mettre sur leurs assiettes.  
  
Il mangèrent en vitesse avant d'aller déposer leurs plats dans l'évier.    
  
" Ok, on doit y aller maintenant, maman. "  dit James.  Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.  "Je t'aime. "  dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.   
  
" Je t'aime aussi cher. "   Elle tapota son dos affectueusement.   Lorsqu'il recula, elle regarda Lily.  " Au-revoir Lily chère.   Ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer, j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt.  "  Lily sourit et fit un pas en avant pour serrer la femme dans ses bras.   
  
" Merci beaucoup. "  Lily recula et sourit.  " A bientôt. "  
  
James sourit de bonheur alors que Lily rompait l'étreinte d'avec sa mère.   On aurait dit qu'elles s'aimaient bien toutes les deux.   
  
Il sourit à sa mère. " Bye. "  
  
Et les deux se dirigèrent vers le foyer pour retourner à l'école via le réseau de cheminettes.  
  



	18. Je vais le faire

**. : AVANT DE COMMENCER : .**

**Yahou!!!  Un jour, un dernier jour avant les vacances! Enfin, un repos bien mérité.   
Et je vous le dit tout de suite, j'ai l'intention de faire un gros effort pour vous donner au moins un autre chapitre durant mes vacances.  Le chapitre 19 est déjà presque prêt et je vous avertit, il sera pas mal romantique!  C'est un rendez-vous…  
  
En attendant, voici le chapitre 18 (normal si on veut arriver au chapitre 19 !!! )  
Encore une fois, merci à tous les reviewer.  Je suis un peu à court de temps ce soir mais je promets que je vous répond lors du prochain chapitre.  
  
Ah et une dernière chose… je ne possède absolument rien de ce qui suit (comme d'habitude!).  
  
Bonne lecture à tous.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Chapitre 18 – Je vais le faire.**  
  
Lily se sentit projetée hors du foyer à la suite de James et perdit pied.   Elle était dangereusement sur le point de tomber face la première lorsque James se plaça devant elle pour la maintenir sur pieds.    
  
" Belle entrée Evans. "   Un rire haut perché retentit derrière James et Lily ferma fermement les yeux, sa tête demeurant contre le torse de James.  Ses joues s'empourprèrent d'embarrassement.  
  
" Ignore-les. "  dit James en déposant un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.  
  
" Quelle perdante. "  entendit-elle Alicia murmurer.   
  
" Ne les écoute pas, elles sont juste jalouses. "  Il frotta ses bras avec douceur.  
  
Mais elle en eut finalement assez.  Elle bondit hors des bras de James et s'avança vers Alicia.   Celle-ci s'assit doucement en souriant narquoisement à Lily depuis le divan.  Elle ne prononça pas un seul mot mais ses yeux parlèrent pour elle.    
  
Le sourire d'Alicia se figea lorsqu'elle vit le regard sérieux et rempli de haine de Lily.   Elle n'avait jamais vu Lily si en colère.  Habituellement elle gardait ses pensées pour elle-même mais elle devina qu'elle l'avait finalement poussée à bout.  Alicia déglutit.    
  
" J'espère que tu te sens mieux maintenant que tu t'es vidé le cœur. "  gronda Lily.  
  
" Excuse-moi? "  
  
" Va te faire foutre, tu m'as très bien comprise! " cria-t-elle.  Toute les personnes présentes dans la salle communes tournèrent la tête dans sa direction, trop étonnés d'entendre mademoiselle Lily Evans,  la douce et calme préfète en chef, jurer ainsi.  De toute évidence, les Maraudeurs avaient eu une certaine influence sur elle.  " Est-ce que tu te sens mieux avec toi-même en sachant que tu as rabaissé quelqu'un pour te gratifier et te sentir plus importante? "  
  
" Lily. "  James déposa sa main contre son bras mais elle le repoussa.  Une larme s'échappa de son œil.  
  
" Tu es pathétique.   J'espère que tu le sais. "  ajouta-t-elle au même moment où le portrait de l'entrée pivotait pour laisser passer May et Sirius.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que l'on a manqué? " demanda Sirius en s'approchant de Rémus tout en observant la scène.  
  
" Rien de très important.  Juste Lily qui était tellement énervée qu'elle s'est mise à jurer, et à présent elle hausse le ton."    Répondit nonchalamment Rémus en s'adossant contre le mur.  " Devant tout le monde. "  ajouta-t-il en montrant la foule d'un petit signe de la main.  Il regarda la scène se dérouler.   
  
" Pour vrai? " s'étonna Sirius avec une admiration craintive.  
  
May passa devant lui et alla se poster aux côté d'une Lily écumant de rage.  
  
" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? "  murmura-t-elle aux creux de l'oreille de Lily.  Mais celle-ci l'ignora et continuait de fixer Alicia et Cindy d'un air de défi.   
  
" Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis Delfin, ça ne te concerne pas. "  cracha Cindy.  
  
" Je t'interdis de traiter mes amis de cette façon!  Vous nous avez traité, May et moi, comme de véritables déchets depuis le jour où nous sommes arrivées à Poudlard et j'en ai marre! Espèce de garces prétentieuses et suffisantes ! Il n'y a que votre petite personne qui ne vous importe et vous prenez plaisir que dans la peine que vous causez aux autres!  J'espère que vous êtes contentes, j'espère, bordel, que vous êtes contentes."  Cracha Lily, des larmes roulant le long de ses joues.  " Je suis écoeurée, ÉCOEURÉE! "  
  
Elle tourna les talons et se précipita dans les escaliers pour regagner son dortoir.  Elle entendit vaguement les acclamations de ses camarades Gryffondors puis le bruit du portrait de l'entrée qui s'ouvrait et se refermait brusquement.  Mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.  Elle était soulagée.  Elle avait l'impression qu'un énorme poids venait de lui être enlevé de sur les épaules.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Durant la semaine qui suivit, pendant que le reste de l'école étudiait pour les ASPICS, Cindy et Alicia tentèrent de se débarrasser de l'odeur des bombabouses qui s'accrochait à elles.  Les Maraudeurs avaient fait exploser des bombabouses sur les deux filles, et ils les avaient ensorcelées pour que l'odeur les suive pendant environ deux semaines. Elles arboreraient aussi, de façon permanente, les couleurs de Serpentard, et ce pour le restant de l'année. Leurs robes étaient devenues vertes et argentées et un gros serpent en ornait le dos.  Au centre du serpent on pouvait lire 'Le choipeau s'est trompé, j'aurais dû être envoyée à Serpentard, je suis aussi diabolique qu'eux'. Et peu importait le nombre de fois qu'elles changeaient de vêtements, sur chaque uniforme on retrouvait le même message.  Plus personne ne leur adressait la parole ou n'osait les approcher, pas même les Serpentard.   
  
Elles se promenaient dans les couloirs l'air déconfit, étudiant dans la bibliothèque, en silence, pour leur aspics, ne gênant jamais personne, mais cela n'arrêta pas les autres de continuer de les embêter.  
  
Soudainement, les rôles avaient été inversés; Cindy et Alicia goûtaient à leur propre médecine.  Pour une raison inconnue, Lily en était chagrinée.   Un certain sentiment de culpabilité lui tiraillait l'estomac.  Elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.  Elle s'efforça de ne pas trop y penser car elle devait se concentrer et étudier pour ses ASPICS mais elle ne pouvait se débarrasser de cette désagréable sensation de culpabilité logée au creux de son estomac.    
  
Cette semaine là, dans la soirée du jeudi, vers 9h00, Lily et May faisaient leur chemin vers la bibliothèque.  Leurs bras étaient chargés d'une multitude de texte qui pourraient, d'une manière quelconque, les aider pour les examens à venir.    
  
Lily poussa l'énorme porte et pénétra dans la pièce bien éclairée, May sur les talons.  Elle remarqua une table isolée dans l'une des coins de la pièce qui, étonnement, semblait être inoccupée.  Elle se dirigea dans cette direction et déposa son sac sur la table de chêne.  Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur l'une des chaise et soupira bruyamment.    
  
" Ca va être l'enfer. " marmonna-t-elle en de massant doucement les tempes.    
  
" Oui, ça l'est. "  répondit doucement May.  Elle s'assit de biais à Lily et sortit son livre d'histoire de la magie.  
  
Lily la regarda.  
  
"Trop de travail " Dit May en levant son livre à hauteur des yeux avec une mine renfrognée.   
  
" Oui, je sais cela.  "  Lily leva les yeux au ciel commença à fouiller à l'intérieur de son sac à dos.  Elle en sortit son livre d'enchantement ainsi que sa baguette magique.  
  
" Alors, est-ce que tu m'accompagne à Pré-au-Lard ou tu y vas avec James? "  
  
" Je t'accompagne. "  répondit Lily en se concentrant sur le livre qu'elle était supposé faire léviter.  
  
" Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de James? "  demanda May en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
" Hum…  Je crois que c'est la pleine lune.   Il sera avec Sirius, Peter et Rémus. " dit Lily.  
  
" Oh!  J'avais oublié. "  
  
" Et de toute façon, c'est notre sortie entre filles.  Est-ce que tu penses que je t'abandonnerais aussi facilement?"  Lily lui sourit largement avant de reporter son attention sur le livre qui reposait sur la table juste devant elle.  
  
" Est-ce que nous allons aller rendre une visite à Amy? "  
  
Lily leva les yeux et sourit. " Bien sûr. "  
  
A ce moment précis, elles remarquèrent deux filles debout à côté de leur table.  Toutes deux portaient un uniforme aux couleurs des Serpentard.  Lily et May retroussèrent le nez face à l'odeur que les deux filles dégageaient et les fixèrent dans l'attente que l'une d'elle prenne la parole.   Les deux filles gigotaient sur place retournant dans leur tête ce qu'elles étaient pour dire.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? " demanda May brutalement.  
  
Alicia et Cindy hésitèrent puis leurs regards se fixèrent entre Lily et May.  
  
" Nous voulons…  Nous voulons vous demander pardon. "  répondit calmement Alicia.  
  
Lily et May se regardèrent mutuellement.  
  
" Demander pardon?  Je ne savais pas que vous possédiez une conscience. " s'exclama froidement May.  
  
" Ecoutez, nous sommes désolées de vous avoir traitées de manière si horrible pendant toutes ces années. " expliqua tranquillement Cindy.  Le ton de sa voix montrait qu'elle se sentait réellement coupable. "  Nous n'avions aucune idée que cela vous affectait à ce point.  "  termina-t-elle.    
  
" Vous dites ça uniquement parce qu'il n'y a plus personne qui veut vous parler. " dit May.  
  
" Pensez ce que vous voulez. "  soupira Alicia.  " Mais nous sommes vraiment désolées. "   
  
A ce moment, Lily su ce qu'elle devait faire pour se sentir mieux avec elle-même.  
  
" C'est bon, vos excuses sont acceptées. "  
  
Elle faisait la paix.  Peut-être que cela mettrait enfin un terme à toute cette guerre à laquelle elles se livraient et qu'elles pourraient vivre leurs vies sans jamais les revoir.  
  
Cindy et Alicia la regardèrent un court moment avant d'acquiescer visiblement soulagées.  Elles les laissèrent à leur besogne et quittèrent la bibliothèque.    
  
" Vos excuses acceptées?  C'est tout? "  questionna May, les yeux arrondis par l'étonnement.  
  
" J'avais besoin de le faire pour libérer ma propre conscience. "  
  
" Et de quoi pouvais-tu bien te sentir coupable?  Ce sont elles qui nous ont traitées comme des rejets. "  
  
Lily soupira.  " Je sais mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir l'impression de les avoir rabaissées comme elles nous ont rabaissées durant toutes ces années.   Je suis suppose être une meilleure personne qu'elles, et j'ai juste prouvé à moi-même que j'étais aussi assoiffée de sang qu'elles. Je devais prouver que j'avais plus de coeur qu'elles et que pour cette raison, je leur étais supérieure. "  
  
May considéra son amie et sourit de toutes ses dents.  " Il n'y en a pas deux comme toi Lils. "  
  
Lily rougit et retourna à son exercice de lévitation de son livre.  
  
Les filles demeurèrent à la bibliothèque encore une heure, jusqu'à ce que Lily commence à bailler aux corneilles.   
  
" Est-ce qu'on peut y aller?  Je suis morte de fatigue. "  bailla Lily.  
  
" Ouais, ouais. "  répondit May tout en refermant son livre brusquement avant de le ranger dans son sac à dos.    
  
Lily suivit l'exemple.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lorsque les deux filles arrivèrent finalement à la tour de Gryffondor, Lily, lasse,  mentionna le mot de passe.  Le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota.  Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur à l'exception d'une tête aux cheveux noirs et en broussailles lui faisant face au loin. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était 10h30.  Où était passé tout le monde ?  Probablement qu'ils étaient tous entrain d'étudier ou étaient déjà au lit dans le but de diminuer le stress accumulé au cours des derniers jours.  
  
" Hé bien, je monte me coucher. "  bailla May.  
  
Lily opina du chef et regarda May se précipiter dans les escaliers, laissant par la même occasion un petit moment d'intimité à Lily et James.   
  
Lily pénétra dans la chaleur de la salle commune.   James avait allumé un feu, et elle se demanda bien pour qu'elle raison étant donné qu'on était au début du mois d'avril et qu'il faisait en quelque sorte assez chaud. Mais à bien y penser, c'était vrai que cela dégageait une certaine impression de réconfort sans compter que ça inondait la pièce de lumière.  
  
Elle se laissa tomber sur le sofa, s'assoyant près de James et attrapa sa main.  Il baissa les yeux sur ses main puis leva les yeux pour croiser son regard.  Elle plongea son regard profondément dans le sien et cette chaleur si familière l'envahit de nouveau.  Elle se pencha et appuya sa tête contre son épaule et elle regarda les flammes danser, craquer, et lécher le bord de la cheminée.  D'un geste protecteur, il glissa son bras autour de ses épaules et de sa main, il pressa délicatement la tête de Lily contre son épaule.  Doucement, il s'empara d'une mèche de ses cheveux auburn et se mit à jouer avec.  Lily soupira de bonheur alors qu'elle ramenait ses jambes sous elle et qu'elle se blottissait davantage contre le corps de James.  Il continua de jouer avec sa mèche de cheveux.  
  
" Jay? " murmura Lily d'une voix endormie.  
  
" Humm? " répondit-il.  
  
" Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire après Poudlard? "  
  
James lui sourit.  
  
" Hé bien pour commencer, je veux être avec toi.  Pour ce qui est de ma carrière, je vais m'entraîner pour devenir un Auror bien sûr.  Mais ça, tu le savais déjà. "  
  
Ses yeux s'assombrirent de tristesse.  " James. " Sa voix était remplie d'inquiétude.   
  
Il sourit."  Il est de mon devoir de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour protéger ceux que j'aime." dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur le front.  " Fais-moi confiance. "  
  
Ses traits reflétaient toute la détermination dont  il faisait preuve.  Il leva une main pour lui caresser la joue.    
  
" Promets-moi juste d'être prudent. "  Elle savait qu'il serait prudent mais elle espérait, et elle savait que c'était en vain, réussir à le faire changer d'idée.  Il aurait pu enseigner ou faire n'importe quoi d'autre qui serait moins dangereux.    
  
Mais elle lui faisait confiance et avait confiance en son jugement.  Elle comprenait également son devoir envers sa famille, cela le remplissait avec encore plus d'amour qu'il n'aurait été possible d'imaginer.  
  
James se pencha et embrassa passionnément ses lèvres.  Son geste était rempli d'émotions et d'amour.  Il était désespéré et doux à la fois.  
  
Ils mirent finalement fin au baiser et James serra Lily très fort près de lui. " Seigneur que je t'aime. "  murmura-t-il.   Il demeurèrent assis en silence pendant un moment avant que la voix de James ne brise le silence.    
  
" Et en ce qui te concerne? "  
  
" Hum… Je ne sais pas vraiment encore.  Probablement quelque chose relié aux enchantement mais ce que je veux vraiment c'est d'avoir un bébé. "  
  
James sourit lorsqu'il s'imagina Lily portant son enfant, leur enfant, quelque chose qu'ils auraient fait ensemble.  Il serait cette personne qui lui ferait un enfant, il serait cette personne avec qui elle vieillirait, il en était certain.  Il sourit de toutes ses dents et serra Lily encore plus fort dans ses bras.   
  
Cette nuit là, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour gagner leur chambre respective, James savais très bien qu'il était pour le faire.  L'idée lui était venue il y avait deux semaines maintenant et il était certain qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle.  Il ne savait pas comment ni quand il était pour le faire mais il était pour le faire.  Il l'aimait et elle l'aimait en retour.  C'était là toute les raisons dont il avait besoin.  
  
Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent tous les deux pour la nuit, il monta d'un bond à son dortoir et pénétra à l'intérieur. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il courut jusqu'au lit de Sirius, et ouvrit vivement les rideaux.  
  
" Je vais le faire. " s'exclama joyeusement James.  
  
Sirius se retourna, tout endormi, dans l'obscurité et fixa la forme sombre penchée au-dessus de lui.  
  
" Quoi? " Demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée.  
  
James marmonna "lumos" et aussitôt l'extrémité de sa baguette s'éclaira.  Il éclaira le visage de Sirius.  
  
 Il loucha devant l'intensité de la lumière, et tendit son bras pour baisser la baguette, mais il n'en eut pas besoin car James le fit lui-même.  
  
" Je vais le faire." répéta James.   
  
" Pour l'amour du ciel, de quoi parles-tu? "  demanda Sirius dans un élan de frustration. " J'essayais de dormir. "  
  
" Je vais lui demander sa main. "  
  
Sirius se redressa.  
  
" Tu es sérieux? "  Demanda Sirius, sonné.  
  
 " Ouep. "  
  
Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira d'un immense sourire.  "Je suis le garçon d'honneur. "  
  
" Un instant mon garçon, je dois avant toute chose lui acheter une bague.  Je crois que je vais m'en charger lors de notre prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard. "  
  
"James, c'est la pleine lune, qu'est-ce que tu fais de Lunard? " demanda Sirius en jetant un coup dans la direction du lit de Rémus.  
  
" Oh,   je serai de retour à temps, nous serons absent que pour la journée. "  
  
" Nous? "  
  
" Tu n'espérais tout de même pas que j'étais pour y aller seul, n'est-ce pas?  Si tu es mon garçon d'honneur, tu te dois de venir me conseiller. " répondit James avec un sourire narquois.  
  
Sirius grogna.  " D'accord, quand veux-tu lui poser la grande question? "  
  
" Je ne suis pas certain.  Peut-être lors de la fête qui suivra la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ou quelque chose du genre.  Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi. "James se gratta la tête puis tira les couvertures de son lit afin de grimper à l'intérieur de son propre lit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Durant la semaine qui suivit, les ASPICS furent un véritable enfer pour tous les élèves de dernière année sauf pour Lily, qui réussit haut la main, et s'en réjouit immensément car elle avait travaillé très dur. May réussit toutes les matières et obtint une note très au-dessus de la moyenne.    
  
James, lui, semblait être un génie, sans avoir travaillé beaucoup et intensivement.  
  
Cependant, Sirius passa de justesse.  Il était bien content que tout soit maintenant terminé.  
   
En tout et partout, ils étaient tous heureux que la semaine soit finalement terminée.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lorsque la journée de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard arriva enfin, James n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de comment il allait s'y prendre pour demander la main de Lily.  Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il était pour le faire rapidement, après l'achat de la bague bien entendu.  Il s'assit dans son lit, une colonie de papillons aux creux de son estomac.    
  
" Sir?"  
  
"Hmm?" s'enquit Sirius, pas encore tout à fait réveillé.   
  
" On doit y aller. "  
  
 Sirius grogna et se retourna dans son lit.  " Laisse-moi encore une heure. " parvint-il à articuler.  
  
" Je t'en pris. " essaya de nouveau James.  
  
Au timbre désespéré de la voix de James Sirius sembla hésiter.  Il s'assit et considéra James.  
  
" Bien!  Vois ce que je suis prêt à faire pour les amis! " Il repoussa les couvertures et se leva.  " Est-ce que Lily va à Pré-au-Lard avec May aujourd'hui? "  
  
" Ouais. "  
  
Sirius se contenta de le dévisager.  
  
" James, elle est mieux de ne pas t'apercevoir là-bas.  Que lui as-tu dit que tu faisais aujourd'hui? "  
  
" La vérité. "  
  
" Quoi! "  
  
" Pas cette vérité là, je lui ai dit que j'allais voir Rémus aujourd'hui. "  
  
" OH. "  Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil vers Rémus et vit qu'il était extrêmement pâle et qu'il semblait très malade.  Mais il était toujours ainsi lorsque arrivait la journée de sa transformation.  
  
" Bien allons-y alors. "  
  
Ils prirent rapidement leur douche et se revêtirent des vêtements plus adéquats. Alors qu'ils entamaient leur descente vers la salle commune, ils entendirent des voix s'élever.   
  
Ils entendirent May pouffer de rire.  " Tu sais Lily, je vais gagner à coup sûr parce que ça, c'était un très mauvais déplacement. "  
  
" Oh je t'en pris, ne sois pas si égocentrique ce matin.  Tu passes trop de temps avec Sirius et c'est entrain de te monter à la tête. " se moqua Lily.  
  
" Peut-être. " répondit May avec un sourire narquois.  
  
" Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi et les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, toujours si satistfaite de toi-même." 

Demanda Lily en riant doucement.   
  
" C'est tout un art. " ricana-t-elle.  
  
" Je vois bien ça. " se moqua Lily.  
  
" Bonjour ravissantes demoiselles! " chanta Sirius en entrant dans la pièce.  
  
May leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
" Ne lève pas les yeux au ciel à mon propos jeune fille! " dit-il d'un air faussement offensé.   
  
" Je peux si le veux, pitoyable mortel" dit-elle en souriant narquoisement. Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Lily de lever les yeux au ciel.   
  
Sirius s'approcha de May par derrière et glissa ses bras autour de son cou afin de l'attirer près de lui.  
  
" Bonjour mon bébé. "  
  
" Bonjour Sir. " dit-elle en s'étirant la tête pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
  
Lily sourit joyeusement face au couple jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente à son tour une paire de bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille.  
  
" Tu vas me manquer aujourd'hui. "  murmura James, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux.  
  
" A moi aussi tu vas me manquer. "  dit-elle tout en penchant la tête vers l'arrière de manière à l'appuyer contre son épaule et elle tendit le bras en arrière, de manière à pouvoir laisser ses doigts courir dans ses cheveux doux et désordonnés.  
  
" Oh Lils, on ferait mieux d'y aller. " dit la voix de May, brisant la douceur du moment.  
  
" Ok. " Elle se dégagea de ses bras et se leva.  
  
James en profita pour s'asseoir à l'endroit que venait de libérer Lily et regarda les deux filles disparaître derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame.  
  
" Ok, quand veux-tu y aller? " demanda Sirius.  
  
" Dans une heure, on va leur laisser un peu d'avance.  Partant pour une partie d'échecs ? "  
  
Sirius sourit d'un air entendu.  " Va pour une partie d'échec."   
  
AVEC LILY ET MAY:  
  
Lily et May se faufilèrent à travers la foule des étudiants de Poudlard, de manière à atteindre les carrosses qui les mèneraient à Pré-au-Lard.   Personne ne faisait attention à elles et cela leur convenait parfaitement.  
  
Elles grimpèrent à l'intérieur de la voiture la plus près et s'assirent sur le long banc.  Elles attendirent quelques minutes avant que la voiture ne se mette en route.  Elles partagèrent un regard étonné lorsqu'elles se rendirent compte qu'elles n'auraient pas à partager leur voiture avec personne d'autre.  Elles demeurèrent silencieuses durant tout le trajet se contentant de regarder par la fenêtre.  Le soleil brillait intensément et la chaleur dans la voiture devenait de plus en plus étouffante.  
  
" J'aurais bien aimé que ces voitures soient munies d'air climatisé. " marmonna Lily.  
  
May se retourna pour la dévisager.  "Quoi? "  
  
" C'est moldu. "  
  
" Oh. " Dit May, confuse. Elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à la comprendre, pourquoi les moldus avaient-ils tant besoin d'air conditionné ? Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.  
  
Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent enfin à Pré-au-Lard, elles descendirent avec empressement de la voiture et se dirigèrent directement vers le magasin Robes pour toutes occasions.  
  
Lily ouvrit la porte et la petite cloche retentit.   
  
 Leurs yeux parcoururent la boutique familière, les étalages étaient différents, et il y avait plus de personnes présentes.  
  
Une femme blonde avec un joli visage et des longs ongles roses s'avança vers elles avec un sourire.  
  
" Puis-je vous aider? "  demanda-t-elle avec des gloussements dans la voix.  May eut un mouvement de recul visible.  
  
" Hum… oui.  Est-ce que Amy travaille aujourd'hui? "  
  
" Amy?  Oui, elle est là.  Voudriez-vous lui parler? "  dit-elle en souriant.  
  
" Oui, merci. " répondit gentiment Lily.  
  
" Ca ne sera pas long. "  Elle se précipita dans l'arrière boutique et quelques instants plus tard, Amy apparut sur le seuil de la porte, deux immenses boites de cartons dans les bras.   Ses cheveux bruns n'étaient plus courts du tout, ils lui arrivaient maintenant sous les épaules et elle portait un bandeau noir afin de garder à l'écart les mèches les plus rebelles.   
  
Elle déposa les boites sur le sol et leva les yeux sur les deux filles.   Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.  
  
" May et Lily!  Comment allez-vous? "  
  
Elle s'approcha et se planta devant elles, un énorme sourire de bonheur illuminant son visage.  Les taches de rousseurs sur son nez étaient plus visibles maintenant, probablement l'effet du soleil.  Elle serra les deux filles dans ses bras à tour de rôle et les invita à pénétrer à l'intérieur du magasin.   
  
" Désolée que vous ayez eut à rencontrer Vanessa. "  Elle envoya son pouce par-dessus son épaule pour indiquer la blondinette.  " C'est vraiment une idiote, elle me rend folle. "  
  
May éclata de rire.  " Je sais ce que c'est. "   Amy éclata de rire à son tour.  
  
" Alors, comment allez-vous les amies? "  s'enquit Amy, les yeux étincelants.  
  
Lily prit la parole.  
  
" Nous allons bien. "  
  
" Et les robes? "  demanda Amy avec un certaine inquiétude dans le regard.  
  
" Elles étaient parfaites! " s'exclama joyeusement Lily.  
  
" Bien, parfait. " Amy sourit. " Comment s'est passé le bal? "  
  
" Je ne suis même pas capable de me rappeler aussi loin. " ricana Lily.  
  
" Moi je peux. "  dit May amèrement.  
  
Amy la dévisagea.  
  
" May a eut une petite mésaventure mais tout est arrangé maintenant. "  
  
" Mésaventure? "  
  
" Une longue histoire. "  
  
Amy acquiesça.  
  


" Et qu'en est-il de toi? "  demanda Amy en reportant son regard sur Lily.  
  
May sourit et prit la parole. " Notre Lily est tombée amoureuse. "  
  
" Quoi! " cria Amy toute excitée par la nouvelle.  " C'est tout un scoop, ça, ma fille! "  
  
Lily rougit.  " Merci May, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'étais pas tombée amoureuse toi aussi. "  
  
Amy haussa les sourcils.  " Toi aussi? "  
  
May rougit et se contenta d'acquiescer.   
  
" Je vous avais bien dit que ces robes les feraient tomber à la renverse."  Amy sourit.   
  
May et Lily rirent puis entamèrent une nouvelle conversation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" C'est ici? " demanda Sirius en examinant la petite boutique aux élégantes vitrines.  " Ca me parait un peu dispendieux. "  
  
" C'est la place. " dit James en souriant largement.  
  
" OK, dans ce cas. "  ajouta Sirius avec un brin de sarcasme dans la voix tout en ouvrant la porte et en franchissant le seuil.    
  
 Un homme chauve qui semblait avoir ma quarantaine ou la cinquantaine, portant un robe assez chère et voyante, releva les yeux d'une pierre qu'il était en train d'examiner.  
  
" Bonjour, comment puis-je vous aider? "  
  
" Je cherche une bague de fiançailles. "  
  
L'homme opina du chef.  " Suivez-moi. "  
  
James marcha à la suite de l'homme parmi les nombreux présentoirs et du coin des yeux, il aperçut quelque chose qui disait tout.  
  
" Attendez, puis-je voir celle-ci? "  
  
Le vendeur s'approcha de James.  Il dirigea sa baguette magique sur le présentoir en questions et murmura quelques mots inaudibles.  Il retira la bague de la baie vitrée avant de la verrouiller à nouveau.  Il tendit le bijou à James.    
  
L'anneau était argenté avec une large émeraude incrustée au centre. Il y avait deux petits diamants de chaque côté de la pierre précieuse.   L'émeraude qui ornait la bague lui faisait penser aux yeux de Lily.  C'était parfait.  
  
 "Sir, viens jeter un coup d'oeil à celle-ci. "  
  
A contre coeur, Sirius se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait James et examina la bague.  
  
" Wow, c'est tout à fait Lily. "  
  
James acquiesça.  " Je veux celle-ci. "  
  
Le vendeur sourit et lui prit la bague des mains. " Très bien. "  
  
Il déposa la bague dans une petite boite de velours vert et la referma délicatement.  Il plaça la boite à l'intérieur d'un sac et le tendit à James.  
  
James paya l'homme et suivit Sirius hors de la boutique pour se retrouver dans le village tout ensoleillé.  
  
Ils passèrent devant la boutique Robes pour toutes occasions et Sirius y jeta un coup d'œil par la vitrine.  Lily et May étaient en train de discuter joyeusement avec une femme qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontrée auparavant.  Ses cheveux bruns lui arrivaient aux épaules et son visage était sympathique.   
  
Sirius donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de James.  
  
" Jettes un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. "  
  
James regarda par la vitrine et un énorme sourire éclaira son visage.  Lily et May étaient assises à l'intérieur de la boutique et lui faisaient dos.    
  
" Avec qui sont-elles en train de discuter? "  
  
" J'imagine qu'il doit s'agir de Amy. "  supposa James.  
  
" Amy? "   
  
" Elles l'ont rencontrée lorsqu'elles ont acheté leurs robes pour le bal. "  
  
" Oh. "  
  
" C'est pour cette raison qu'elles sont venues à Pré-au-Lard, pour lui rendre visite. Hé bien, viens t'en. Nous ne voulons pas qu'elles nous voient. "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily et May décidèrent, environ une demie heure plus tard, qu'il était temps de partir et de laisser Amy retourner à son travail.  
  
Elles errèrent dans Pré-au-Lard incertaines de ce qu'elles voulaient faire.  Il était encore trop tôt pour retourner au château et en plus, elle n'avait pas le goût de rentrer si tôt, c'était après tout, leur seule occasion d'avoir un peu de liberté.  
  
Elles décidèrent finalement de se rendre aux Trois Balais pour y prendre leur repas du midi ainsi qu'une bieraubeurre.  Elles virent beaucoup d'étudiants de l'école, elles les regardèrent parler; et aller et venir, avec May faisant des petits commentaires en aparté sur leurs observations.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Une heure plus tard, Lily et May étaient en route pour retourner à l'école.  Elles avaient l'impression que Dean Year et Nancy Trinity auraient peut-être besoin d'un coup de main pour la préparation en vue de la soirée qui devait avoir lieu cette nuit.  
  
Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'école, Dean et Nancy allaient et venaient à toute vitesse dans la pièce, parmis tous les autres élèves. Lily resta débout dans l'embrasure du passage secret pour entrer dans la salle commune, amusée, de toute évidence, ils n'avaient pas de chance avec les plus jeunes élèves qui chahutaient, et ils n'arrivaient pas à se débarrasser d'eux.  
  
Lily éleva les bras au-dessus de sa tête et les frappa fortement dans ses mains.  La salle tomba complètement silencieuse alors que tous les regard convergèrent vers la préfète en chef.  
  
" Nous vous demandons de bien vouloir quitter la salle commune, nous devons préparer la salle pour ce soir.  Vous connaissez la marche à suivre. "  
  
Les élèves laissèrent échapper un grognement généralisé mais quittèrent néanmoins les lieux sans se plaindre.  
  
" Oh mon Dieu! Lily, un gros merci.  Un peu plus et je devenais folle. " s'exclama Nancy en accourant vers Lily.  
  
" Ce n'est rien.  Avez-vous besoin d'un coup de main?  May et moi on se cherche quelque chose à faire. "  
  
Dean délaissa les fenêtres qu'il était en train de nettoyer et s'approcha d'elles, un chiffon à la main.  
  
" Certainement que vous pouvez aider. "  dit-il soulagé.  " Servez-vous! " Et sur ce, il leur tendit un seau rempli de chiffon.  
  
Lily rit.   " Merci. "  
  
Lily et May poussèrent les fournitures scolaires qui gênaient le passage, et elles se mirent à l'ouvrage exactement comme à la dernière fête.  
  
" Où est James?  Va-t-il venir nous aider ? "  demanda Dean en frottant l'une des tables sur laquelle la nourriture allait être disposée.  
  
" Hum… Non.  Il avait quelque chose de très important dont il devait absolument s'occuper.  Je pense qu'il n'assistera même pas à la soirée de ce soir. "  
  
" Oh. " fut tout ce que Dean trouva à dire et le sujet fut mis de côté.  
  
Cela prit quelques heures avant que la salle ne soit enfin prête pour la soirée.  Comme le temps avançait rapidement, ils sortirent la nourriture puis épongèrent les quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient à leurs fronts.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que l'on fait pour la musique? "  
  
" Oh non. " dit Lily en se laissant tomber sur le divan à moitié morte. " C'est ce dont doit s'occuper James, je ne sais pas si il va passer par ici avant de repartir. " Elle se massa les tempes.   
  
" T'inquiète pas, j'ai une boite à musique. "  dit Dean.  
  
" Oh, fantastique!  Peux-tu la descendre? "  
  
" Ouais, aucun problème. " Il se précipita à l'étage et revint quelques instants plus tard en transportant sa propre boite à musique.  
  
" Fantastique, je penses que c'est tout.  Je monte. "  dit Lily en se levant.  
  
" Moi aussi.  A plus tard. " dit May en les saluant d'un petit geste de la main.  
  
Les deux autres préfets hochèrent la tête et Nancy leur fit un petit geste de la main tout en leur lançant un "merci pour le coup de main les amies".  
  
" Pas de problème. "  répondit Lily en disparaissant au haut des escaliers suivit de près par May.  
  
Cette nuit là, Lily et May demeurèrent éveillées une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter pendant que, dans la salle commune, la fête battait son plein.    
  
" May?  Que vas-tu faire après Poudlard? "  
  
" Je n'en suis pas encore certaine.   Je pense que je veux devenir professeur et peut-être même enseigner à Poudlard. "  
  
Lily la dévisagea étonnée.  " Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça ici. "  
  
" Hé bien en tant qu'élève, non.  Mais si j'ai une certaine autorité, je pense que cela pourrait être amusant. "  gloussa May.  
  
" Est-ce que tu vas retourner vivre avec tes grands-parents? "  
  
" Non.  Je veux dire, je les aime c'est sur mais non.  "  Elle sourit et leva les yeux vers Lily.  " Hey Lily, depuis que je sais que tu n'as pas l'intention de retourner vivre avec ta sœur ou rien du genre, est-ce que ça te dirais de partager un appartement à Pré-au-Lard avec moi? "  
  
Lily sourit.  " Bien sur, ça serait génial.  Je vais avoir un endroit où habiter! "  
  
" Alors et toi, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire? "  
  
" Je ne sais pas, quelque chose ayant rapport aux enchantements.    Je voudrais m'établir quelque part et un jour, mais dans un avenir quand même proche, avoir un bébé. "  Lily rougit et regarda May.  Elle souriait.  
  
" Tu ferais une mère fantastique. "  
  
Lily sourit.   
  
" Bon.  Avec quelqu'un en particulier? "  demanda May, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.  
  
Lily rougit et envoya un oreiller à May.  
  
Elle sourit à l'idée de porter l'enfant de James.  Cette pensée activa une colonie de petits papillons au creux de son estomac.  Elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer faire un bébé avec une autre personne que James. Elle sourit.   
  



	19. La demande

**Chapitre 19 – La demande  
**  
Le lendemain, James était aussi nerveux qu'une puce.  Il n'était plus aussi sûr de lui maintenant qu'il se dirigeait nerveusement vers la Grande Salle en compagnie de Sirius pour le petit-déjeuner.  Sirius regarda son ami de biais.  Personne d'autre, même pas Rémus ou Peter, n'étaient au courant des plans de James.  Sirius donna une petite tape d'encouragement dans le dos de son ami.   
  
" Ne t'inquiète pas mon pote, tu sais qu'elle t'aime. "  
  
" Ouais. "  
  
Lorsque les quatre d'entre eux pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, James n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que de qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.   
  
Il prit place aux côté de Lily, les nerfs en boule.  Il baissa les yeux et fixa la nourriture qui se trouvait dans son assiette.  
  
" James, est-ce que tout va bien? "  demanda chaleureusement Lily.  
  
Il leva les yeux vers ses yeux verts, chaleureux et pétillants, si aimant et remplis d'inquiétude et il fondit immédiatement.  " Oui, je vais bien. "  
  
Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.  Il se sentit empli d'émotions lorsqu'il enroula son bras autour de ses épaules et la serra près de lui sur le côté.  
  
Sirius ricana depuis son siège, près de May.  Tous le regardèrent comme s'il était devenu fou et, lorsqu'il entrevit le regard meurtrier que lui lançait James, il cessa immédiatement en camouflant son rire par une petite toux.    
  
Durant tout le temps que dura le petit-déjeuner, Lily et May discutèrent entre elles inconscientes des pensées folles des garçons.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Plus tard dans la journée, Lily marchait tranquillement dans le couloir avec May.  
  
La journée passa étonnamment rapidement pour Lily.  N'ayant plus à étudier pour les ASPICS, les professeurs pensaient que le mieux maintenant pour les étudiants était de les laisser libres de choisir les cours auxquels ils désiraient assister afin de leur permettre d'étudier et mettre en pratique les disciplines reliées à leur future carrière.  Alors tout ce que devait faire Lily était une classe de deux heures d'enchantements et une autre période de deux heures d'enchantements de niveau avancé.   Elle s'en donnait à cœur joie.  A la fin du semestre, ils donneraient les résultats des dernières semaines, alors ils pourraient avoir une entrevue pour obtenir un travail.  
  
Elle ne voulait pas se tracasser mais elle s'inquiétait en ce qui concernait James.   Il avait décidé de se joindre à la classe de Défense contre les forces du mal afin de commencer l'entraînement dans le but de devenir un auror, entraînement qu'il effectuerait avec Sirius durant les dernières semaines d'avril et le mois de mai soit jusqu'à l'obtention de leur diplôme le 1er juin.  Elle avait peur pour lui.  Elle connaissait l'étendue des pouvoirs de Voldemort et elle savait ce qui pourrait arriver à James mais pouvait-elle l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il désirait faire voir même devait faire?  Elle repoussa cette pensée de son esprit mais celle-ci revenait inlassablement à la charge.  Cela hantait ses pensées.  Qu'adviendrait-il si quelque chose venait qu'à lui arriver?  Maintenant plus que jamais, elle est certaine qu'elle ne pourrait vivre comme cela, sans James.  Elle refusait de se laisser aller à d'aussi sombres pensées mais celles-ci l'assaillaient sans crier garde.  
  
Elle était reconnaissante à Sirius d'avoir prit la décision de suivre cette formation avec James, elle savait ainsi qu'ils se surveilleraient mutuellement.  Mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter et c'était après tout normal lorsque l'on aimait quelqu'un.   
  
" Lils?  Est-ce que ça va?  Tu étais dans la lune depuis quelques minutes. "  
  
" Quo…? Oh, ça va. "  
  
May suivait tous les cours du programme original puisqu'elle désirait devenir enseignante.  Lily était toujours aussi étonnée qu'entre toutes les personnes, May veule étudier pour devenir professeur.   L'idée de May enseignant à une classe remplie d'élèves bruyants était ahurissante, mais elle devait avoir une base de connaissance de toutes les matières.  
  
May sourit narquoisement.  " Allez, on va être en retard pour le cours d'enchantement. "  
  
Les deux filles déambulèrent dans les couloirs, et entrèrent dans la classe de Flitwick.  Un des avantages d'étudier les enchantements était que Malfoy et Rogue n'assistaient plus à ce cours et que, par le fait même, elles n'avaient plus à les côtoyer pour aucune raison.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Plus tard dans la soirée, après avoir assisté au repas du soir et après avoir passé une heure à la bibliothèque avec May à discuter tranquillement, Lily se rendit compte qu'elle était littéralement épuisée.  Avec May, elle grimpa d'un pas traînant les escaliers avant de donner le mot de passe donnant accès à leur salle commune.  Elles pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et aperçurent Sirius assis sur le divan, Rémus lui faisait face.  
  
" Hey les gars. "  
  
Sirius se retourna et dévisagea les filles.  
  
" Oh hey, je ne pensais pas que vous étiez pour revenir si tôt. "   
  
" Vraiment? " demanda May avec suspicion.  
  
" Vraiment. "  Il tapota la place vide près de lui en souriant de toutes ses dents.  Elle sourit et alla prendre place à ses côtés.   Il se pencha un peu et l'attira plus près de lui de manière à ce que leurs épaules soient en contact.  Il l'embrassa sur la joue.    
  
Lily sourit en les voyant agir ainsi.    
  
"Ok, hé bien moi je monte me coucher. "  Elle bailla et se dirigea vers les escaliers.   
  
Sirius sourit largement et attira May encore plus près de lui.  
  
Lily grimpa les escaliers une marche à la fois, souhaitant à chaque pas que cette marche fut la dernière.  D'agréables pensées, parmi lesquelles elle se voyait en train de grimper dans son lit douillet lui revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit.   Elle soupira, et avança péniblement, montant chaque marche avec une précision exténuée, ses yeux s'embuant alors qu'elle poussait un bon gros bâillement couvert par ses mains.  
  
Lorsqu'elle atteignit finalement la porte de son dortoir, elle laissa aller un soupir de soulagement.  Elle pouvait pratiquement sentir les chaudes couvertures de coton sur son corps alors qu'elle se blottissait à l'intérieur de celles-ci.  Elle sourit pour elle-même alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte.   Elle regarda à l'intérieur confuse.   Il y avait une chandelle solitaire brûlant sur son support, celle qui se trouvait juste au-dessus du lit de Lily, inondant ce coin de la pièce avec une faible lumière vacillante, le reste de la pièce était plongé dans l'obscurité.  
  
De son pied, elle referma la porte derrière elle et pénétra plus avant dans la pièce se dirigeant vers son lit afin de souffler la chandelle mais quelque chose attira son attention.  Là, sur son oreiller, il y avait un lys blanc à côté duquel avait été déposé un rouleau de parchemin cacheté.  Elle cligna des yeux confusément alors qu'elle ramassait le lys pour en respirer l'odeur.  Un splendide sourire étira ses lèvres et elle déposa le lys sur sa table de chevet.  Elle ramassa ensuite le parchemin et le décacheta.   
  
Elle commença sa lecture avec étonnement; tout le poids de la fatigue qui l'avait assaillit précédemment s'était maintenant envolé.  Une larme solitaire s'échappa de son œil et atterrit dans une petite éclaboussure sur le parchemin qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.  
  
_Ma très chère Fleur de Lys,   
  
Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai aperçue, j'ai su que tu m'avais troublé, ta magnifique chevelure, tes yeux dissimulant tant de choses, et ta grandeur d'âme.  J'ai voulu apprendre à mieux te connaître, mieux que personne ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.  J'ai voulu gagner ta confiance et t'amener à me considérer comme l'un de tes meilleurs amis.  Et j'ai atteint mon but.  Non seulement ai-je atteint le but que je m'étais fixé au départ mais, chemin faisant, je suis tombé amoureux.  Et maintenant, j'ai un nouvel objectif, je veux te garder près de moi pour toujours.  __Tu m'as fait réaliser ce qu'était l'amour véritable,  et tu m'as appris comment le montrer, et tu m'as donné envie de m'y accrocher pour toujours.  Je ne peux te décrire à quel point je t'aime ni pourquoi je t'aime, car cela est tout simplement impossible; c__e message deviendrait bien trop long, et ne me laisserait pas atteindre le point le plus important que je voulais te dire. Laisse moi te le dire à présent. Tu me complètes et de cela, j'en étais certain depuis une bonne partie de l'année.  Je ne veux jamais quitter tes côtés comme je ne veux jamais que tu quittes le mien.  Je veux m'éveiller chaque matin blottit au creux de tes bras en respirant ton odeur.  Je veux te regarder dormir et prendre soin de nos enfants.  Oui, je veux avoir des enfants avec toi, je veux les voir grandir avec toi.  Je vis et respire par ta personne, c'est comme ça que je survis, au travers toi. Il n'y a pas de moi sans toi.  Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt Lily Marie Evans, JE VOUS AIME!  Il n'y a aucune chance que je puisse vivre sans toi, alors il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à te dire.  
  
Retourne-toi…  
  
_Un sourire heureux éclaira le visage de Lily alors que davantage de larmes lui embuaient les yeux.  Elle se retourna lentement et son cœur, de surprise et de bonheur, cessa de battre pendant une fraction de seconde. James était agenouillé devant elle et la fixait amoureusement en tenant une petite boîte de velours vert dans laquelle reposait une superbe bague sertie d'une émeraude.  Sa cape d'invisibilité avait glissée de ses épaules pour retomber autour de lui dans une flaque miroitante d'argent.  
  
Il emprisonna sa main gauche dans sa main droite.  
  
" Ma Fleur de Lys, voudrais-tu m'épouser? "  demanda-t-il doucement.  
  
Lily sentit les larmes s'échapper de ses yeux alors qu'elle tombait à genoux laissant tomber le parchemin qui se déposa avec légèreté sur le sol.   Elle plongea ses grands yeux émeraude à l'intérieur de ses yeux bleus et ellle tendit ses bras pour prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Des larmes de joies s'écoulaient librement de ses yeux.  
  
" Est-ce vraiment ce que tu désires? " demanda Lily d'une voix étranglée.  
  
" Oui, de tout mon coeur. "  
  
" Oui. " murmura-t-elle en acquiesçant d'un air assuré.  
  
" Quoi? " s'exclama James comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
  
" Oui!  Je veux vous épouser, James Potter! "  s'exclama-t-elle en riant avec bonheur.  Elle lui sauta au cou et le serra très fort contre elle.  Il la serra à son tour dans ses bras dans une étreinte remplie de reconnaissance.   
  
" Je t'aime. " murmura-t-il.  
  
" Je t'aime aussi. "  
  
Puis, il l'embrassa, sur la bouche, ses lèvres étaient chaudes et douces et elles s'accrochaient à lui dans l'espoir de ne jamais avoir à s'éloigner.   Elle l'attira plus près d'elle.    
  
A contre cœur James mit fin au baiser et sortit la bague de la boite.  Il glissa délicatement la pierre à son annulaire.   
  
" Maintenant, tout le monde sera au courant. "  Il embrassa le bout de son nez.  
  
" Est-ce que certains d'entre eux le savait déjà? " demanda-t-elle en faisant allusion aux autres qui étaient restés en bas.  
  
" Seulement Sirius. " répondit James en souriant.  
  
" Descendons leur annoncer la nouvelle. " dit Lily en essuyant les larmes qui s'accrochait encore à ses yeux.  
  
" Tout ce que tu veux. " James lui sourit.  Il se leva et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever.  Sa petite main chaude s'agrippa fermement à la sienne et il fut enchanté de constater qu'il continuait d'éprouver d'agréable frissons à son contact.  Il l'aida à se remettre sur pieds et enroula un bras autour de ses épaules.  Elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule, plus heureuse que jamais.  Elle baissa les yeux pour admirer sa bague; celle-ci reflétait la faible et vacillante lumière qui émanait de la chandelle près du lit de Lily.  L'émeraude étincelait et brillait de mille feux.  Lily sourit en soupirant bruyamment, cela était réellement entrain de se produire.    
  
L'heureux couple descendit tranquillement les escaliers menant à la salle commune d'où provenait les échos de voix masculines.  On aurait dit Sirius et Rémus s'affrontant dans une partie d'échecs.  James et Lily pénétrèrent dans la salle commune et, comme ils s'y étaient attendus, ils trouvèrent Sirius et Rémus jouant aux échecs l'un contre l'autre.  Peter les regardaient paresseusement depuis son fauteuil près du feu et May était à moitié endormie sur le divan.  Rémus sourit en les voyant arriver et leur fit signe de la main.   
  
" Hey les amis!  Lily, je croyais que tu étais montée te coucher? " questionna-t-il.  
  
Sirius pivota sur lui-même pour mieux voir les deux adolescents qui souriaient stupidement devant lui.  Il sourit de toutes ses dents, tout semblait s'être déroulé à la perfection.  James avait son bras enrouler possessivement autour de la taille de Lily alors que la tête de celle-ci reposait contre sa poitrine.  
  
" Actuellement, nous avons une annonce à faire. " dit James.   
  
Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit davantage alors qu'il se tournait complètement vers eux.  May reprit lentement une position assise et les regarda, les cheveux ébouriffés pour s'être étendue. Rémus les observa calmement.  
  
" Eh bien, de quoi s'agit-il? " s'enquit anxieusement Peter.  
  
" Nous allons nous marier. "  
  
Il y eut un silence soudain ayant pour cause les bouches qui s'ouvraient bien grandes d'étonnement et les yeux de leurs amis s'arrondirent tels des balles de ping pong.    
  
" Je suis déjà le témoin Lupin, alors ne te fais pas d'idées. " s'exclama Sirius brisant du même coup le silence.  Tout le monde éclata de rire.   
  
" Oh mon Dieu, félicitations! " May bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita à l'autre bout du divan où se trouvait Lily.  Elle sauta au cou de son amie qui, à contre cœur, dû se résigner à quitter les bras de James.   " Je ne peux pas croire que tu vas te marier!  C'est tellement excitant!  Je suis demoiselle d'honneur bien sûr. "  
  
Lily gloussa et serra à son tour son amie dans ses bras.  Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent enfin, May attaqua James.  " Je suis si heureuse pour vous deux! " cria-t-elle dans son oreille.    
  
James rit tout en se frottant l'oreille.   
  
Rémus s'approcha à son tour de Lily en souriant.  " Félicitations. " dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.    
  
" Merci Rem'. " dit-elle en brisant l'étreinte et en lui souriant.  
  
" Hey! Moi aussi j'ai le droit de serrer la futur mariée dans mes bras! " Cria Sirius.   
  
" Patmol. " menaça lentement James.  
  
Tout le monde éclata de rire.  
  
Il sauta au cou de Lily et la serra très fort dans ses bras.  
  
" Ok Sir'. " dit James avec un grand sourire.  
  
" Et que vas-tu faire si je refuse de la laisser aller? " demanda Sirius sur un ton amusé.  Lily était tout simplement incapable de s'arrêter de rire.  Elle passa ses bras autour de Sirius et lui tapota le dos tout en essayant de contenir son fou rire.  
  
" Je vais te botter le cul. " clarifia James en riant.  
  
Sirius libéra Lily.  " Bien, t'es pas drôle. Tu le savais ça? "  
  
James se contenta de rire.   
  
Peter s'approcha à son tour et fit une poignée de main à Lily qu'elle accepta à contre-cœur et sourit.   
  
" Félicitations à vous deux. "  dit-il en souriant.  
  
" Merci Queudver. " répondit James en souriant à son tour.  
  
Les six adolescents retournèrent s'installer au près du feu et discutèrent encore pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.  Lily était confortablement recroquevillée sur les cuisses de James.  Sirius était assis dans le fauteuil à leur côté et May était assise à l'autre bout du divan, à côté de Lily.  Rémus avait prit place dans le fauteuil le plus près du feu alors que Peter était déjà parti se coucher.  
  
" Alors Lily, j'imagine que vous allez emménager ensemble après Poudlard. " dit May.  
  
" Hé bien… James… "  Elle se tourna vers son fiancé avec de grands yeux de chiens battus.    
  
" Oh non.  Quoi? "  James baissa les yeux sur elle.  
  
" Crois-tu que May pourrait emménager avec nous, seulement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve un endroit bien à elle? "  
  
" Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas. "  
  
" Oh merci James! "  
  
" Mais seulement si Sirius peut lui aussi emménager avec nous. " ajouta-t-il d'un ton rusé.  
  
Sirius sourit largement tout en s'efforçant de paraître le plus innocent possible auprès de Lily.  Elle sourit.   
  
" Ok, marché conclut, s'il est sage "   
  
" Ouais! " James et Sirius firent un 'tape m'en cinq'.   
  
" Et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter a propos de rester sage, je vais avoir un comportement exemplaire." Dit Sirius en adressant un clin d'œil à May.  
  
Lily et May levèrent les yeux au ciel.  
  
" Ca promet. " marmonna May.  Lily rit.  
  
Puis soudainement, May retint son souffle et agrippa la main de Lily.  Elle admira la bague qui se trouvait au doigt de son amie.  
  
" C'est magnifique. " s'exclama-t-elle en inspectant la merveille de tous les angles. " Je ne peux pas croire que j'avais oublié qu'en fait tu aurais une bague"  Elle sourit. "Très bon choix James, je ne savais pas que tu avait si bon goût. "  
  
" Et bien, en fait, je suis celui qui a choisi cette bague particulière. " Dit Sirius avec un air sûr de lui.  
  
James frappa Sirius à l'estomac et celui-ci en eut le souffle coupé.  
  
" Ce n'est pas vrai. "  
  
" Oh ne t'inquiètes pas James.  Crois-tu vraiment que je 'le' crois capable de choisir quelque chose d'aussi beau que ça? " rationalisa May en admirant la main de Lily.  
  
" May, tu es supposée être de mon côté. " s'exclama Sirius sur un ton de trahison tout en portant une main à son cœur.  May leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
" Oh tais-toi. " bailla-t-elle.  
  
" Bon eh bien je crois que j'ai eu suffisamment d'émotions fortes pour cette nuit.  Je vais me coucher. " dit Rémus en se levant.  " Je vous vois demain matin. "  Il grimpa les escaliers et disparut.  
  
May se leva à son tour.  " Je suis désolée mais je dois donner raison à Rémus. " Et dans un nouveau baillement, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers.  
  
" Oh génial; ce n'est pas drôle! Je vais devoir me lever à présent, moi aussi! " ronchonna Sirius en se levant. " Merci beaucoup May. "  
  
" Ca me fait plaisir cher. " Elle déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez avant de tourner les talons et grimpa les escaliers.  "Bonne nuit, Sir'. "  
  
" Bonne nuit amour. " dit-il.  Lorsqu'elle eut disparut au haut des escaliers, il se retourna vers Lily et James, confortablement installés.   James souriait narquoisement alors que Lily lui sourit.  Il leur fit un clin d'œil et grimpa l'escaliers qu'avait emprunté Rémus quelques minutes auparavant.  
  
Lily soupira de bonheur et se détendit un peu plus contre la poitrine de James.  Il appuya sa tête contre la sienne et sourit nonchalamment.   
  
Elle laissa échapper un baillement.   
  
" Tu es fatiguée? "  
  
" Oui. "  
  
" Va te coucher mon amour. "  
  
" Je veux rester avec toi. " dit-elle en fermant ses yeux.  Elle pouvait déjà sentir le sommeil l'envahir.   
  
James déposa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.  Il caressa ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il eut la certitude qu'elle s'était endormie.  
  
" Je t'aime Lily. "  murmura-t-il à la jeune fille endormie.  
  
Il demeura assis ainsi à la regarder dormir pendant quelques minutes, après tout, elle était sienne, aussi pouvait-il la regarder pour toujours. Puis, il glissa un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre derrière son dos et la leva.  Sa tête molle demeura confortablement appuyée contre sa poitrine.  Ses bras étaient demeurés lâchement autour de son cou et ses jambes se balançaient dans le vide.  Il sourit et se dirigea vers les escaliers menant à son dortoir.    Il monta les escaliers le plus doucement possible, essayant de ne pas faire le moindre bruit.  Il arriva finalement devant le dortoir de Lily et il ouvrit la porte avec précaution.  James jeta un coup d'œil en direction du lit de May et constata qu'elle était déjà endormie.  Elle avait éteint la chandelle qui était demeurée allumée à côté du lit de Lily et elle avait joliment déposé le parchemin sur la table de chevet, près de l'unique lys blanc.    
  
Il s'approcha du lit à pas de loup et en tira les couverture avec difficulté.  Il glissa Lily à l'intérieur et remonta les couverture jusqu'à son cou.  Elle gémit légèrement dans son sommeil.  Il resta debout à côté du lit, sans bouger, à la regarder dormir.  Ses cheveux étaient épars sur son oreille tout blanc en de jolies cascades rousses et sa poitrine se soulevait et retombaient au rythme de sa respiration.  Il sourit.  Elle était sienne et il n'en tenait qu'à lui de la protéger et de l'aimer. Il sourit en demeurant toujours figé sur place.  Il sentit une fierté surprenante l'envahir, la joie qu'elle lui avait faite en acceptant de l'épouser, que quelqu'un d'aussi parfait deviendrait sa femme.    
  
Après un certain temps, il tourna finalement les talons.   
  
" Reste. " supplia une petite voix derrière lui.  Il suspendit son geste lorsqu'il sentit une petite main se refermer sur la sienne.  Il pivota sur lui-même et acquiesça.   
  
Il retira la robe de sorcier qu'il portait par-dessus son T-shirt rouge et son jeans.  Il jeta sa robe contra la chaise de bureau de Lily  et tira de nouveau les couvertures afin de se glisser à son tour à l'intérieur, contre elle.    
  
Il s'allongea et lui fit face en se tournant sur le côté. Il enroula son bras autour de son corps et l'attira près de lui.  Elle déposa sa tête contre son torse et se blottit davantage contre lui, se recroquevillant près de lui avec un sourire sur son visage. Elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et ferma les yeux.    
  
Il sourit et ferma les yeux.  Il pouvait sentir sa douce respiration lui chatouiller le cou.  Il se rendit compte qu'il préférait cela que dormir tout seul. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu dormir sans Lily, ce soir, d'ailleurs il serait difficile de dormir sans elle dorénavant.  
  
Il la sentit prendre une grande respiration avant d'enfouir son visage un peu plus dans le creux de son cou.  Il sourit et ouvrit les yeux.  Il repoussa l'une de ses mèches rousses qui lui tombait sur le visage.  Il déposa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête et reposa sa tête contre l'oreiller avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux et de sombrer dans un paisible et heureux sommeil. 


	20. La remise des diplômes

**Chapitre 20 – La remise des diplômes  
**  
Pour la dernière semaine en tant qu'étudiants de Poudlard, Lily et James,  au grand dégoût de leurs amis, furent particulièrement heureux.  Les élèves n'avaient pas eut vent de leur fiançailles et certains ignoraient même que James n'était plus disponible.   
  
James n'avait rien dit à Lily mais il voulait glisser la nouvelle durant le discours qu'il devait effectuer lors de la remise des diplômes soit demain.  Il voulait voir le visage de sa fiancée s'enflammer; il adorait la voir rougir.  En plus, c'était leur dernière journée où ils verraient tous les membres de l'école, quel mal pouvait-il y avoir?  
  
James longeait le couloir en cette dernière journée d'école, il était complètement perdu dans ces pensées.  Il pouvait à peine croire que ça lui arrivait, il était impatient de voir le visage de Lily lorsqu'il laisserait échapper cette information durant son discours.  Cette pensée fut ponctuée d'un énorme sourire.   
  
" M. Potter. "  
  
En entendant son nom, James sursauta et pivota sur lui-même.  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore, tout souriant, marchait dans sa direction, ses yeux bleus pétillaient.    
  
" Oui, professeur. "  
  
" Je viens tout juste de recevoir une lettre mentionnant que le ministère aimerait commencer votre entraînement en tant qu'Auror cet été.  Vous commenceriez tôt au début du mois de septembre.   Ils veulent vous entraîner avec un coéquipier, de votre choix.  "  
  
James demeura figé au beau milieu du corridor, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau.  Est-ce que Dumbledore venait réellement de dire ce qu'il pensait qu'il avait dit?  
  
" Avez-vous dit qu'ils me voulaient? "  Il pointa du doigts dans sa direction.  "… Et que je pouvais choisir un coéquipier de moi choix, n'importe lequel? " demanda James totalement abasourdi tant que cela semblait incroyable.  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore sourit de toute ses dents en effectuant un petit hochement de tête affirmatif.   Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur d'excitation.  
  
" C'est exact. "  
  
" Puis-je choisir Sirius? "  demanda-t-il alors que son degré d'excitation grimpait.  
  
" Bien sûr.  Je crois que des félicitations sont de mise pour ceci et je crois avoir entendu quelque chose à propos d'un mariage?  "  Dumbledore lui sourit.  
  
James rougit mais afficha néanmoins un large sourire heureux.  
  
" Oui, j'ai demandé la main de Lily.  Comment savez-vous cela? "    
  
" J'ai de bonne sources, n'est-ce pas? " Sur ce, il sourit et continua son chemin dans le couloir.   
  
James était tellement excité qu'il courut jusqu'à la salle commune à la recherche de Sirius.   Il passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame telle une vraie tornade.  La salle commune était remplie d'élèves mais aucune des grandes silhouettes aux cheveux bruns foncés ne lui était familière.  
  
Les élèves qui étaient présents levèrent les yeux en silence vers lui, un intérêt marqué dans leurs regards.    
  
Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et se dirigea vers leur dortoir au pas de course, sa robe de sorcier voletant derrière lui à chacun de ses pas.   
  
Il fit irruption dans la pièce en souriant comme un dément.  
  
Sirius était près de son lit en train de ranger ses vêtements dans sa malle.    
  
" Devine quoi? " demanda James dans le plus grand énervement.   
  
" Quoi? " demanda à son tour Sirius sans lever les yeux alors qu'il pliait l'une de ses robes de sorcier avant de la déposer proprement dans sa malle.  
  
" Dumbledore a reçu une lettre disant qu'on m'offre de m'entraîner pour devenir un Auror."  
  
Sirius se tourna vivement vers son ami la bouche grande ouverte.  Ses yeux bruns étaient aussi ronds que des balles de golf tant il était estomaqué.  
  
" Est-ce que tu te fous de moi? "  
  
" Et ce n'est pas tout. "  
  
" Quoi? " s'enquit Sirius en s'approchant de James.  
  
" Ils m'ont demandé de choisir mon partenaire d'entraînement! "  
  
Sirius poussa des cris d'excitation.  
  
" Hey Hey Un instant! " cria James en levant une main tout en tentant d'arborer une expression sérieuse. "Qui a dit que j'étais pour te demander d'être mon partenaire? "  
  
" Tu ne me ferais pas ça, n'est-ce pas Cornedrue? "  râla Sirius.  " Et en plus, à qui d'autre voudrais-tu demander, Lily? "  
  
James fit une grimace à son ami. " Bien sûr que non.  C'est bien trop dangereux et elle est bien trop importante pour moi. "  
  
" Et moi, je suis quoi hum? "  lança Sirius sur un ton faussement offensé.  
  
" Oh, tu sais ce que je veux dire. "  dit James en faisant un petit signe de la main pour changer de sujet.  
  
" Comment vas-tu lui annoncer la nouvelle? "  
  
" Je ne sais pas. "  avoua James.  Son regard s'était fixé sur la fenêtre plus précisément sur les nuages blancs et duveteux qui traversait le ciel bleu pâle. " Je suppose que je vais lui dire ce soir. "  
  
Sirius renifla.  " Ouais, tu pourrais vouloir laisser ta fiancée entrevoir ce qui l'attend pour le futur, lui donner une chance de reprendre sa promesse si le besoin s'en fait sentir. "  Il sourit malicieusement alors que James fronça soudainement les sourcils.   
  
" Quoi? "  demanda James.  
  
Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et tapota le dos de son ami.  " Franchement, je blaguais c'est tout.  Tu deviens trop sensible quand il s'agit de Lily. "  
  
Mais James ne pouvait plus sortir cette harcelante pensée de son esprit.  Est-ce que Lily reviendrait sur sa promesse si elle savait qu'il était pour devenir un auror et qu'il mettrait ainsi sa vie constamment en danger?  
  
Il secoua la tête pour se défaire de cette pensée.  Il était juste nerveux, tout se passerait bien.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Plus tard cette nuit lorsque Lily et James furent assis ensemble sur le divan de la salle commune, James décida de lui parler.  Elle était étendue sur le divan, la tête déposée sur les cuisses de James et celui-ci jouait dans ses cheveux.   
  
" Lils? "  
  
" Hum? " dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.  
  
" J'ai parlé au professeur Dumbledore aujourd'hui et il m'a donné quelques nouvelles. "  
  
Elle se redressa et le regarda les yeux remplis d'inquiétude.   
  
" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? "  demanda-t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux.  
  
" Rien. " répondit-il doucement en l'attirant à lui de nouveau.  Elle s'approcha et déposa sa tête contre son épaule.  " Il m'a dit que le ministère lui avait envoyé une lettre disant qu'ils voulaient débuter l'entraînement pour faire de moi un auror, et ils veulent que Sirius viennent avec moi en tant que coéquipier. "   Il dit tout ça rapidement.  Il attendit une réaction quelconque de la part de Lily mais il y en eut aucune.  Elle demeurait simplement assise là en silence.  Plusieurs pensées l'assaillirent durant ces quelques minutes de silence.  
  
Il demeura douloureusement assis là sans bouger quelques instants de plus avant de baisser les yeux vers le visage de Lily.  Il se figea.  Elle pleurait silencieusement.  'Seigneur non.'  
  
D'une main, il força doucement le visage sillonné de larmes à se retourner vers lui afin qu'il puisse la regarder d'un œil.    
  
" Mon amour, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? "  
  
" Rien. " dit-elle d'une voix éraillée.  
  
" Tu mens. "  dit-il peu convaincu.   
  
" Je suis juste inquiète, j'imagine. " dit-elle d'une voix faible.  Elle leva la tête qui était toujours sur son épaule et baissa les yeux pour fixer ses mains qu'elle tordait sur ses cuisses.   
  
" Lily. "  Son cœur venait d'éclater en mille morceaux.  
  
Elle leva une main et essuya ses yeux du revers de la main effaçant ainsi toute trace de larmes.  " Désolée, j'agis comme une idiote. "  
  
Il l'attira à lui pour la serrer dans ses bras, serrant sa tête contre sa poitrine. " Tu n'agis pas comme une idiote. " murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.   
  
" S'il te plait, soit juste prudent. " murmura-t-elle.  
  
" Je le serai.  Je te le promet. " dit-il.  
  
" Quand veulent-ils que tu commences l'entraînement? "  demanda Lily en quittant ses bras.  
  
" Après l'été, tôt en septembre. "  
  
Il y eut un silence lourd de sens.   
  
" James, peut-on se marier en août? " demanda Lily. " Je veux que l'on soit mariés avant tout ça. "  
  
" Tout ce que tu désires. " Il l'embrassa sur la tête.  " Un petit ou un gros mariage? "  
  
" Petit.  Ta mère, les Maraudeurs et May.  Mais bien entendu tu peux inviter d'autres personnes si tu veux." Dit-elle.  
  
Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur la tête et l'enveloppa possessivement dans une étreinte.  
  
" Très bien. "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Le lendemain, Lily se réveilla avec quelques papillons dans le ventre.  C'était le jour de la remise des diplômes.  Elle en était mi-excitée, mi-nerveuse.   
  
C'était le jour où Madame Potter allait apprendre qu'ils étaient fiancés.  Elle savait qu'elle serait accueillie dans la famille à bras ouverts mais elle ne pouvait se débarrasser de ses papillons omniprésents.  
  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil tout autour de la sa chambre, cette chambre qui lui était si familière.  Toutes ses compagne de chambre dormaient encore.  Cette nuit serait la dernière nuit qu'elle passerait dans ce dortoir.  Après cette nuit, elle dormirait dans un tout autre endroit.  
  
Il était prévu qu'elle aille vivre chez May pendant une semaine puis, que toutes les deux ainsi que Sirius,  irait passé la semaine suivante chez James.  Ainsi, tous ensemble, ils pourraient regarder pour une maison à Pré-au-Lard.  Lily était excitée et un peu apeurée à l'idée d'aller vivre ailleurs.  Elle avait toujours rêvé de s'éloigner de la maison et de Poudlard et maintenant, elle le ferait enfin!  
  
Elle se redressa et sortit du lit.  Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la malle pleine se trouvant près de son lit puis son regard dériva vers l'endroit où Floyd dormait paisiblement sur le lit de May.  Lily décida de le laisser dormir encore un peu avant de le placer dans sa cage de transport pour le trajet jusqu'à King's Cross.   
  
Elle attrapa sa robe de sorcière qui était étendue sur sa malle et sa baguette qui se trouvait sur son bureau.  
  
Elle se rendit jusqu'à la salle de bain et se doucha rapidement en pensant au nombre de choses qui avaient changés pour elle au cours de la dernière année :  James, les Maraudeurs, May, May et Sirius ainsi que sa nomination au poste de préfète en chef avec James comme préfet en chef.  Elle sourit.  Elle quitta la chaleur de la salle de bain parfumée.  Elle glissa son corps gracile dans l'une de ses robes et admira le résultat dans le miroir.  Elle dirigea sa baguette vers sa tête et sécha instantanément ses cheveux.    
  
Lorsqu'elle retourna au dortoir, tout le monde était éveillé et baillait.    
  
May était assise droite dans son lit et caressait Floyd.   
  
" J'aime bien ton chat. "  dit-elle tendrement.  
  
" Tant mieux parce qu'il vient avec nous. "  
  
" Super. " dit May alors qu'elle se levait tout en s'étirant.  Elle quitta rapidement la pièce pour aller prendre une douche, laissant par le fait même Lily seule avec Cindy et Alicia.  Mais maintenant, elles étaient complètement civilisées avec elles et s'en tenaient à leurs affaires laissant Lily tranquille.  De plus, elles devaient se préparer pour la remise des diplômes qui aurait lieu dans quelques heures.   
  
Les heures s'écoulèrent rapidement et les deux filles furent parées.  Lily laissa ses cheveux détachés mais les boucla légèrement comme elle le faisait lors des occasions spéciales.    
  
Alors que, plus tard, les deux filles descendaient vers la Grande Salle, des élèves chahuteurs, la plupart ayant déjà prit leur petit-déjeuner et sortant de la Grande Salle, les entourèrent.  
  
Quelques autres septième années étaient arriver et quelques parents et autres membres de différentes familles attendait à l'extérieur de pouvoir entrer dans la Grande Salle.   
  
Lily parcourut la foule des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur un visage familier.   
  
La femme rousse plus âgée se tenait seule au milieu de la foule, tenant son sac-à-main entre ses mains. Lily sentit des papillons lui chatouiller l'intérieur du ventre.   Elle sourit nerveusement et commença à se diriger vers la dame en question, une May confuse sur les talons.  
  
" Madame Potter! "  
  
" Oh. " murmura May.  
  
La mince dame se tourna dans leur direction et elle sourit de toutes ses dents lorsqu'elle vit Lily s'approcher.   
  
" Bonjour Lily chère. "  
  
Lily accourut vers la femme et la serra dans ses bras.  Madame Potter resserra l'étreinte.    
  
" Madame Potter, je vous présente mon amie May. "  dit Lily en faisant un signe de la main dans la direction de May qui se tenait derrière elle.  " May, je te présente la mère de James. "  
  
Les deux femmes se serrèrent la main.  
  
" Je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance Madame Potter. "  dit May en souriant.  
  
" C'est réciproque chère. "  dit chaleureusement madame Potter. " Alors, où est mon fils?"  
  
" MADAME POTTER! "  hurla quelqu'un par-dessus le brouhaha de la foule.   
  
Madame Potter sourit joyeusement.  " Eh bien voilà l'un d'eux. "  ricana-t-elle en hochant de la tête.    
  
Lily regarda derrière elle et aperçut Sirius qui courait au travers la foule dans leur direction. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, il attira Mme Potter dans une large étreinte, la serrant très fort dans ses bras et la souleva de terre.  
  
" Ok Sirius, laisse la dame respirer. " dit May étonnée de les voir agir ainsi.   
  
Sirius reposa la femme et fronça les sourcils à l'intention de sa petite amie.  Puis il se tourna vers madame Potter.   
  
" Comment allez-vous? " demanda-il avec inquiétude.  
  
" Oh je vais bien cher. " répondit madame Potter amusée.  " Aurais-tu une idée de l'endroit où se trouve mon fils? "  
  
Sirius regarda autour de lui.  " Hum… Ouais, Il est sûrement en train de se creuser la cervelle tout en paniquant à cause de son discours."   
  
Madame Potter rit.  " Où est Rémus? "  
  
" Oh, il s'en vient.  Vous le connaissez, il aime être élégamment en retard ".  
  
Madame Potter rit de nouveau.  
  
Lily avait observé l'échange; c'était étonnant de voir à quel point Sirius semblait proche de la mère de James.  Ce qui était aussi comique, c'était de les voir discuter ainsi, avec Sirius qui dominait la mère de James de toute sa hauteur.  Ses 5'5 n'étaient pas de taille devant les 6'1 de Sirius.  Lily eut presque envie d'en rire. Mais elle décida qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas à parler puisqu'elle mesurait 5'7 et James 6'3.  
  
" Hey Patmol, arrêter d'importuner ma mère! "  lança une voix grave juste derrière Lily.  Lily pivota sur elle-même surprise.   
  
" Oh tais-toi Cornedrue. "  
  
" Cornedrue? " demanda sa mère. " Patmol? "  
  
" Ne cherchez pas à comprendre. " se moqua Lily.  
  
" Quels sont vos surnoms à vous? " demanda une madame Potter amusée aux deux jeunes filles présentes.    
  
" Hé bien, j'aime bien l'appeler amour ou ma douce. " dit James en déposant un baiser sur le dessus de la tête de Lily et en enroulant ses bras autour de son cour pour l'étreindre de derrière.    
  
Lily se sentit rougir sous le regard amusé de madame Potter.   
  
" Es-tu prêt pour ton discours? "  demanda madame Potter à James.  
  
Il leva les yeux vers sa mère, le rouge de ses joues s'intensifia.    
  
" Oh je pense bien que oui. "  
  
Au même moment, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit derrière eux et les personnes présentes commencèrent à pénétrer à l'intérieur. Lily commença à se diriger à son tour vers l'entrée mais cela lui était plutôt difficile avec James accroché autour de son cou.   
  
" Vas-tu me laisser aller? " ricana-t-elle.  
  
" Je suis capable de voir lorsque je ne suis pas désiré. " répondit-il sur un ton faussement blessé alors qu'il retirait ses bras et s'éloignait d'elle de quelques pas.    
  
" Oh, approche. " Il s'approcha tranquillement d'elle puis Lily se mit sur la pointe des pieds et, avec peine vu la taille de James, balança ses bras autour de ses épaules attirant ainsi son imposante silhouette plus près d'elle.    " Tu es un vrai bébé. " ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant rapidement sur les lèvres.   
  
May et Sirius marchaient derrière eux en compagnie de madame Potter.   
  
" Sont-ils toujours comme ça? "  demanda madame Potter à l'adresse de May.  
  
Mais avant que celle-ci n'ait eut le temps de répondre, Sirius se mêla à la conversation.  "Malheureusement, oui.   Impossible de les tenir éloignés l'un de l'autre,  ils finissent toujours par trouver un moyen de retrouver l'autre. "  
  
" Est-ce que les filles peuvent parler entre elles Sirius? " se moqua madame Potter.  "De toute façon, je me souviens très bien de comment c'était. " ajouta madame Potter sur un ton heureux alors que ses propres souvenirs lui revenaient en tête.    
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius et May prirent place l'un à côté de l'autre alors que madame Potter s'assoyait de biais avec eux.  Madame Potter remarqua que Sirius avait glissé son bras autour de la taille de May et elle sourit.  Elle était heureuse de leur bonheur.  Soudainement, un grand garçon aux cheveux cendrés arriva derrière elle en soufflant bruyamment pour reprendre son souffle.  Il avait courut depuis la Tour de Gryfondor.  Un garçon plus petit et plus grassouillet se tenait à côté de lui plier en deux cherchant lui aussi son souffle.    
  
" Je suis tellement désolé, je suis en retard. J'ai dû courir jusqu'ici en quatrième vitesse… j'ai presque manqué ma propre remise de diplôme. " haleta-t-il.  Sa robe miteuse pendant de travers sur ses épaules.  
  
Sirius sourit narquoisement et secoua la tête.  
  
Rémus prit place sur le siège se trouvant au côté de madame Potter et se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue.   
  
" Bonjour madame Potter. "  
  
" Bonjour Rémus cher. " répondit-elle en souriant.  
  
May ne pu faire autrement que de sourire.  Ils semblaient si proches de la mère de James.   
  
Lily et James grimpèrent sur l'estrade qui avait été disposée à l'avant de la salle.  Il y avait une rangée de sièges de chaque côté du podium où Dumbledore se tenait en souriant en attendant que tous les septième années ainsi que leurs familles aient prit place dans la Grande Salle.    
  
Lily et James s'assirent directement derrière lui juste un peu sur la droite.  James regarda autour de lui et s'aperçut que Lily tremblait tant elle était nerveuse.  Il sourit et prit sa petite main un peu moite dans sa chaude et large main.  Il porta sa main à ses lèvres et y déposa un doux baiser.    
  
" Ca va bien aller. " marmonna-t-il afin qu'elle seule puisse entendre.    
  
La Grande Salle était maintenant pleine à craquer.  
  
" Chers étudiants et invités! " s'exclama avec bonheur le professeur Dumbledore alors que ses yeux étincelaient joyeusement.  Le silence tomba soudainement parmi les étudiants et les invités.  " Je suis vraiment heureux de me trouver ici avec vous en cette journée si spéciale!  Il y a tellement à dire aujourd'hui et si peu de temps pour accomplir ceci.  Je voudrais simplement dire que durant toute votre vie vous rencontrerez des obstacles, la vie est ainsi faite.  A certains moments, votre vie vous semblera insupportable mais souvenez-vous que ce n'est pas la fin.   Les sept dernières années ont consisté, pour chacun d'entre vous, à vous entraîner et à perfectionner vos sorts pour votre vie future en tant que sorciers et sorcières.  Prenez tout ce bagage avec vous et faites de votre mieux pour réussir et vivre heureux pour vous-même et non pour les autres. "  Il sourit aux personnes assises dans la salle.  " Maintenant, j'ai le plaisir de laisser la parole à votre préfète en chef pour son discours. "  
  
Il y eut une série assourdissante d'applaudissements alors que le professeur Dumbledore se retirait du podium.    
  
Lily déglutit.   James serra rapidement sa main dans la sienne alors qu'elle se levait et se dirigeait vers le podium.  Elle se tint en silence attendant patiemment que la salle redevienne silencieuse.  Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour de la salle et son regard se figea sur un point imaginaire.  Les applaudissement finirent par s'éteindre graduellement alors qu'elle se tenait là à regarder la foule.  Lorsque le silence fut totalement revenu, elle hésita.   
  
" Je ne serai pas longue.  Je ne prétendrai pas que ma vie ici, à Poudlard, fut facile et agréable parce que ce serait un mensonge.  "  Elle baissa les yeux.  " Mais je vous dirai que, tout au cours de votre vie, il vous est permis de rencontrer des gens qui vous influencent et vous transforment pour le mieux, pour faire de vous  quelqu'un de plus fort.  Vous rencontrez des professeurs qui se soucient suffisamment de vous pour repasser la matière une seconde fois si vous ne l'avez pas comprise.  Vous rencontrez des gens au cours de votre vie qui seront toujours là pour vous peu importe ce qu'il advient, qui demeureront à vos côtés même dans les moments les plus sombres. "  Elle jeta un coup d'œil à May puis derrière elle où James lui souriait. " Mon expérience, ici à  Poudlard, m'a rendue plus forte et pour bâtir mon avenir et j'utiliserai ce que j'y ai appris.  Ces années m'ont également permis de me faire des amis pour la vie, des amis que je chérirai jusqu'au jour de ma mort. "  Elle jeta à nouveau un coup d'oeil à James, dont la présence la réconfortait.  Elle reporta son regard sur la foule et jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où May et les Maraudeurs étaient assis.  " Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour chacun d'entre vous mais moi, je suis prête pour l'avenir et je vais l'accueillir les bras grands ouverts. "  Elle sourit et recula alors que le silence de la salle était maintenant remplacé par les applaudissements.    
  
Une fois assise, James l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres de façon à ce que personne d'autre ne puisse le remarquer.  Ils sauraient bien assez vite.   
  
Il se leva et se dirigea à son tour vers le podium en souriant comme un fou.  
  
" Nous l'avons finalement fait! " cria-t-il fortement.  Il y eut tonnerre d'applaudissements. Lily sourit et secoua la tête.  " Maintenant revenons aux choses sérieuses.  Vous tous ici présents avez uniquement connu Poudlard et le confort de vos maisons.  Mais dehors, les choses sont un peu différentes.  Vous devrez vous débrouiller, pas seulement pour vous-même mais pour les autres aussi.  Peut-être pour votre propre famille. Comme vous quitterez les murs du château, vous serez libres.  Vous pourrez être et faire ce que bon vous semblera et personne ne pourra vraiment vous en empêcher.  Il y a des choix importants à faire dans la vie.  Vous devrez choisir quel chemin vous voulez prendre, de quel côté vous voulez aller.   Mais peu importe le chemin que vous prendrez, ou de quel côté vous irez, vous transporterez toujours avec vous quelque chose d'ici que vous chérissez.  Comme un livre ou une plume.  "  Il y eut quelques petits rire étouffés.  " Peut-être un souvenir, un ami ou une personne spéciale à vos yeux. "  Ses yeux dérivèrent vers Lily.  " Quelque chose qui réchauffera votre cœur à jamais.  Peut-être un certain professeur qui vous a toujours aidé peu importe les circonstances.  Ou votre meilleur ami qui est demeuré à vos côtés même dans les plus grosses batailles.   En ce qui me concerne, j'en ai plusieurs en réserve.  J'ai de fantastiques souvenirs tel que jouer des tours avec les Mauraudeurs, harceler les Serpentards. "  Les Serpentards lui jetèrent des regards hargneux mais il n'y prêta aucune attention.  " J'ai des amis fantastiques tels que Sirius, Rémus, Peter, May et Lily.   J'ai eu des enseignants fantastiques. " Il indiqua de la main l'endroit où les professeurs étaient assis.  " Mais par-dessus tout, j'ai trouvé parmi eux une personne bien spéciale. "  Il sourit lorsqu'il entendit Lily retenir sa respiration.  " Une personne qui compte pour moi plus que tout.  Et cette personne a su donner un sens à ma vie.  Ici, à Poudlard, j'ai rencontré ma fiancée. "  La Grande salle fut couverte par des murmures précipités qui explosèrent un peu partout, et par des cliquetis métalliques lorsque l'argenterie tomba sur le sol. Toutes les filles de septième années le dévisagèrent certaines avec tristesse, d'autre avec colère.  Elle murmurèrent tristement entre elles.    
  
" Durant toutes ces années à Poudlard, je n'ai jamais eut de rendez-vous avec une fille et je n'ai jamais voulu en avoir.  Il fallait qu'elle soit l'élue de mon cœur.  Hé bien, j'ai fini par la trouver.  Lily était là pour moi. "   Toute la salle eut le souffle coupé et dévisageait Lily qui était plus rouge que jamais.  " Elle fut là durant les périodes les plus sombres de ma vie, et elle a su donner à ma vie une toute nouvelle signification.  J'imagine que ce que j'essaie de dire ici c'est de ne jamais laisser tomber l'espoir.  Garder précieusement vos souvenirs de Poudlard et construisez votre vie à partir de ces souvenirs, faites-les grandir.  Prenez quelque chose de votre vie ici à Poudlard et gardez-le près de votre cœur à jamais. "  Le silence planait toujours sur la salle.  " C'est tout. "  
  
La foule les acclama bruyamment et sifflèrent les deux préfèts.  James sourit et se tourna vers sa fiancée rougissante.   
  
" Je vais te tuer. " marmonna Lily alors qu'elle se levait à ses côtés.  Il sourit largement et enroula son bras autour de ses épaules.  Lily se rendait bien compte des regards qu'on lui envoyait ainsi que des visages admiratifs et étonnés qui les regardaient.   
  
Elle remarqua l'étonnement qui se peignait sur le visage d'Amos Diggory.  Ses lèvres étaient étirée dans un petit rictus.  Il la laisserait sûrement enfin tranquille.  
  
" Allons-y ma douce. "  Il déposa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête et descendit de l'estrade, Lily toujours à l'abris dans ses bras.  Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs amis à la table des Gryffondor, ignorant tous les autres sauf eux-mêmes, leurs amis et leurs familles.    
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur table, les Mauraudeurs et May souriaient joyeusement alors que madame Potter avait des larmes de joies dans les yeux.  Elle serra James très fort dans ses bras.  " J'aurais aimé que ton père soit là. " pleura-t-elle.    
  
" Moi aussi. "  Il lui frotta le dos.  Lorsqu'elle brisa l'étreinte d'avec son garçon, elle attrapa Lily et la serra fortement dans ses bras.    
  
" Je vais finalement avoir une fille! "  Lily rit mais elle pouvait sentir les larmes lui prendre à la gorge.    
  
" Bien!  Félicitations à M. Potter et à la future Mme Potter. "  déclara le professeur Dumbledore depuis le podium, des étoiles dans les yeux.  " Maintenant, les diplômes. "  
  
Pour les deux heures qui suivirent, les élèves reçurent leurs diplômes.  Lily applaudit pour chacun d'entre eux et même pour les Serpentards.  Elle ne pouvait se souvenir d'un moment où elle fut plus heureuse mais elle aurait tellement aimé que ses parents soient là pour partager ce moment avec elle.    Mais elle ne s'attarderait pas à ça, elle ne voulait pas se mettre à pleurer.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Plus tard cette nuit-là, May était sur le point de s'endormir blottie contre le corps chaud de Sirius.  Celui-ci avait enroulé son bras autour de ces épaules et ses doigts courraient à l'intérieur de ses cheveux si soyeux.    
  
Elle était vaguement consciente de la sensation de ses cheveux qu'on retirait de son visage et que l'on ramenait vers l'arrière.  Elle leva la tête et fixa les yeux étincelants de Sirius.  Ils lui souriaient malicieusement.  May se redressa et tourna la tête vers un Sirius souriant.   
  
" Quoi? "  
  
" Retourne-toi. " dit-il toujours en souriant.   
  
" Pourquoi? "  Elle plissa les yeux.   
  
" Fais juste te retourner. "  
  
" Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? "  
  
" Tu vas voir. "  
  
May se retourna non sans hésitation et ferma les yeux.  Tout d'abord, elle sentit la douceur des lèvres de Sirius lui effleurer le cou mais cette sensation disparue aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était fait sentir.  Elle sourit et laissa échapper un petit gémissement.  
  
Puis, soudainement, elle sentit ses mains endurcies par les sessions de Quidditch lui effleurer les joues, tirant du même coup ses cheveux vers l'arrière et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait entre ses mains toutes les mèches de ses noirs cheveux avant de ricaner diaboliquement.  
  
Les yeux de May s'ouvrirent subitement.  
  
" Pas question! " s'exclama-t-elle dans un élan de panique.  Elle essaya d'échapper à ses mains en tentant de se précipiter à l'autre bout du divan mais il maintint fermement sa poigne sur ses cheveux.  " Tu ne feras rien à mes cheveux! "  
  
" Oh tais-toi donc et approche.  J'ai toujours voulu essayer depuis que James a coiffé Lily. "  
  
" Je ne pense pas!  Si James en est incapable, tu n'y arriveras certainement pas! "  
  
" Je te garantis que je peux le faire.  Je sais comment natter les cheveux, ma cousine me l'a appris. "  
  
May pleurnicha.  Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'y échapper; il avait déjà ses cheveux dans les mains.   
  
" Tu vas m'humilier. " gémit-elle. " Mon Dieu, dans quoi me suis-je embarquée? "  
  
" Je te promet que je ne ferai rien d'humiliant.  Et si tu n'aime pas ce que j'aurai fait, tu pourras toujours le défaire. "  
  
May se contenta d'acquiescer et reprit sa position assise.  Elle retint son souffle lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains commencer à manipuler ses cheveux.  " Pourquoi est-ce que je te laisse faire ça? "  
  
Elle sentit des mains descendre le long de se cheveux et mettre en place l'élastique à la fin de la natte.    
  
"Terminé.  Regarde, ce n'est pas tout à fait l'horreur à laquelle que tu t'attendais. " dit narquoisement Sirius.    
  
Il lui tendit un petit miroir qu'il venait de transformé et, non sans hésitation,  May y regarda son propre reflet. Elle haleta de surprise.  C'était plutôt bien, il n'y avait aucun cheveux de travers.    
  
Elle le dévisagea abasourdie et abaissa le miroir.   
  
" Tu es capable de coiffer une fille! "  Elle avait le sourire fendu jusqu'au oreilles.  
  
Toujours sous le choc, elle fouilla ses yeux avec les siens.  Il la regarda tout en souriant, avec ce petit sourire irrésistible qui lui était caractéristique, et il y avait autre chose là-dedans qui lui donna une chaude sensation de fourmillements dans les genoux, et un tressaillement de plaisir le long de sa colonne vertébrale Elle ne pu se retenir.  Elle lui sauta littéralement dessus, le plaquant contre le fond du divan.    
  
Il fut légèrement sonné par sa brusquerie, et il fixa ses yeux gris fulminants si près des siens, la tresse qu'il avait faite, tomba sur son épaule gauche, et se posa sur sa poitrine.   
  
Elle respirait bruyamment , alors qu'elle le transperçait de ses yeux bruns.  
  
" Ouep. "  Il sourit de toutes ses dents.  " Et dire que tu avais si peu confiance en mes talents.  Par contre, c'est à peu près tout ce que je sais faire en tant que coiffure mais je ne suis pas un cas aussi désespéré que James quand vient le temps de coiffer une fille. "  
  
Elle pencha la tête et l'embrassa pleinement sur la bouche.  Ses lèvres étaient douces et pleines.  Elle sourit; il goûtait comme un heureux mélange de chocolat et de menthe.  Elle l'embrassa plus passionnément en le serra plus près d'elle.  Il l'embrassant ardemment en retour prenant son visage entre ses deux larges et chaudes mains.   
  
Lorsque les deux mirent fin au baiser, elle lui sourit.  Ses bras étaient demeurés fermement autour d'elle et sa tresse pendait sous sa joue gauche.   
  
Elle se redressa et reprit sa place parmi les coussins du divan.  " J'aime un homme qui est capable de coiffer une fille. " Dit-elle en souriant d'un air effronté.  
  
" Je m'en suis bien aperçu. "   Sirius sourit narquoisement et se redressa.  Il enroula son bras autour de ses épaules et attira son corps chaud à l'intérieur de ses bras.   
  
Il laissa échapper un soupir de bonheur et l'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête.  
  
Elle déposa sa tête contre son épaule.  " Je t'aime Siri'. " murmura-t-elle.  
  
Il y eut un moment de silence alors qu'il laissait pénétrer ses mots dans son esprit.  Il la serra plus fort contre lui.  
  
" Je t'aime aussi. " Il l'embrassa de nouveau sur la tête et déposa sa tête contre le dossier du divan en souriant.    
  
Il pensait vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Le jour suivant fut plutôt déprimant. Quand Lily se réveilla, elle fut surprise de constater que May était déjà debout et avait déjà quitté la chambre.  Elle se leva à son tour, se changea rapidement en prenant soin de serrer ses vêtements sales dans sa malle puis elle descendit à la salle commune.   
  
La première chose qu'elle vit fut May et Sirius blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le divan.  Son bras était passé autour de ses épaules et la tête de May reposait confortablement contre l'épaule de Sirius.  Une longue et épaisse natte tombait sur le divan.  Lily eut un sourire entendu, May ne nattait jamais ses cheveux.  
  
Elle sourit et remonta les escaliers; ils méritaient bien ce moment d'intimité.  Ils ne se verraient pas avant de se retrouver chez James, pas plus qu'elle ne verrait James durant cette période.  Cette pensée lui vira l'estomac à l'envers mais si elle voulait voir James à tout prix, elle pourrait le rejoindre par poudre de cheminette. Après tout, May était issue d'une famille entièrement sorcière et donc elle était raccordée au réseau de poudre de cheminette.  
  
Les voitures devaient partir dans une heure.  Elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue.  Elle se tourna vers sa malle et s'assit dessus, faisant ainsi dos à la porte.  Depuis sa cage de transport, Floyd la dévisageait de ses yeux jaunes.  Il miaulait bruyamment mais Lily ne lui accorda aucune attention.  Cet endroit allait lui manquer.  C'était certain qu'elle n'avait pas eut ses meilleurs moments ici mais c'était mieux que de vivre à la maison avec Pétunia.  Elle jeta un coup d'œil tout autour de la pièce et une autre larme s'échappa de ses yeux.  
  
" Lily? "  
  
Elle renifla et se dépêcha d'essuyer ses yeux.  Elle pivota sur elle même pour faire face à un James inquiet, appuyé contre le cadrage de la porte.    
  
" Oui. "  
  
" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? "  
  
" Je vais juste m'ennuyer de cet endroit. "  Elle fit un mouvement de la main pour désigner la chambre.  
  
" Oh Lily. "  D'un pas rapide, il parcourut la distance qui les séparait et la prit dans ses bras.  
  
" C'est tout ce que j'ai connu. "  
  
" Je sais. "  Il caressa ses cheveux. " Mais regarde le bon côté des choses, tu as toute la vie devant toi pour en profiter. "  
  
Lily sourit. " Tu as raison. "  
  
Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez. " Allez viens, ils vont s'occuper de tes bagages comme à chaque année. "  
  
Elle acquiesça.  Il prit sa main dans la sienne et la conduisit jusqu'à la salle commune.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lorsque tous les six furent réunis à la gare de Kings Cross, prêts à partir, Lily et May ressentirent une cuisante sensation picotements derrière leurs yeux.   
  
" Je ne vais pas pleurer, je ne vais pas pleurer. " marmonna May en battant rageusement des paupières et en regardant dans tous les sens pour éviter l'inévitable mais sans succès, une larme solitaire s'échappa de ses yeux.   
  
" Ne pleure pas. " dit Sirius en glissant un bras autour de ses épaules et en l'embrassant tendrement sur la tête.   
  
Rémus les regarda avec sympahtie.   
  
May serra Sirius dans ses bras s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait pendant que James glissait ses bras autour de Lily.  
  
" On se revoit dans une semaine et on ira voir pour une maison. "  Il sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.  C'est à contre cœur qu'il la laissa s'échapper de ses bras lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un appeler Lily et May.  Une vieille femme dodue aux cheveux gris émergea de la foule.    
  
" Allez vous deux, c'est la folie ici. "   
  
May et Lily se retourna vers la femme et lui firent un sourire humide de larmes.  
  
" Pourquoi est-ce que vous pleurez?  Est-ce là les garçons dont vous m'avez parlé dans votre lettre? "  demanda gentiment la grand-mère de May.  
  
" Ouep. Gran, voici Sirius, mon petit ami et James, le fiancé de Lily. "  
  
Les yeux de la grand-mère de May s'agrandirent. " Fiancé, ce n'était pas dans la lettre? "  
  
" Nous voulions vous faire la surprise. "  répondit Lily en souriant.  
  
" Et voici Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. "  
  
Elle donna une poignée de main à chacun eux. " Très heureuse de vous rencontrer.  Allez, ton grand-père nous attends. "  
  
Elle s'éloigna et Lily et May se retournèrent vers James et Sirius pour leur donner un dernier baiser sur la joue puis elle disparurent dans la foule à la suite de la grand-mère de May.  
  
Les garçons s'assirent et regardèrent les filles s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient disparues dans la foule.  
  
" Hé bien, je ferais mieux d'y aller. "  fit tristement Sirius en se retournant.  " On se voit plus tard les gars. "  
  
James acquiesça et se tourna pour partir à son tour. " Au-revoir tout le monde. "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Durant tout le chemin du retour, May et Lily expliquèrent aux grands-parents de May ce qu'elles avaient l'intention de faire.  Elles leur expliquèrent qu'elles allaient déménager dans environ une semaine et qu'elles déménageraient avec les garçons.   
  
" Tu as seulement 18 ans May. " tenta sa grand-mère, peu convaincue.  
  
" Exactement, je suis une adulte!  Je peux même faire de la magie sans risquer de recevoir un avertissement maintenant!  Pour l'amour du ciel, Lils est plus vieille que moi de seulement quelques mois, elle me surveillera.  Nous en avions déjà discuté dans la lettre. "  
  
" Je sais, je m'inquiète, c'est tout. "  
  
" Je sais. "  May se pencha pour atteindre le siège du passager et embrassa sa grand-mère sur la joue. " Ne t'inquiète pas, Lily sera là aussi. "  
  
" Avec son fiancé.  Tu es certaine qu'elle ne sera pas dans vos jambes? "  demanda-t-elle en jeta un coup d'œil à Lily par le miroir arrière.  
  
" Bien sûr que non. " répondit Lily avec le sourire.  
  
" Ok.  Mais si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit… et Lily, j'espère être invitée à votre mariage.   
  
" Bien sûr. " s'exclama Lily en riant.


	21. On cherche une maison, on cherche une ro...

**. : AVANT DE COMMENCER : .**

Je sais!  Je sais!  Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas ajouté un nouveau chapitre.  Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse à part le fait que je suis totalement débordée et que je n'arrive plus à effectuer mes traductions aussi rapidement qu'avant.  Vraiment désolée et j'espère que cela ne vous empêchera pas de continuer à lire cette histoire.  Ca serait vraiment dommage!.  
  
Bon, avant de commencer, quelques remerciements à mes fidèles et nouveaux lecteurs et lectrices.  
  
**Valeska :  
**Merci beaucoup pour le compliment.  Et c'est vrai qu'on y retrouve autant de joies que de peine.  Un peu comme dans la vraie vie.  Et je pense que c'est ce qui rend cette histoire si attachante.  
  
**Tiffany23:**   
Hé oui! Tout est pour le mieux. Et t'as bien raison, Lily ne pouvait que rougir. Du moins, MOI j'aurais été aussi rouge qu'un homard ébouillanté! LOL   
  
**Lunattica ( 2 review!):**   
Merci beaucoup. Et t'en fait pas, j'ai l'intention de traduire jusqu'au bout! Je ne vous lâcherai pas en chemin. Et t'es pas fatigante! Je préfère avoir des review qui me dit que tu as hâte plutôt que pas de review du tout! :-)   
  
**Les maraudeuses:**   
Whoa! Si j'ai bien compris le message, j'pense que tu veux la suite! LOL Et bien la voici!   
  
**hermidark:**   
Merci beaucoup.   
  
**watery136:**   
LOL! Tu m'as fait rire. J'en déduis que cette histoire te plait. Tant mieux! Pour la rapidité de ce chapitre, désolée mais je crois pas avoir fait mieux que le dernier. Je vais faire un effort pour le 22e c'est promis!  
  
**ansuku :**   
Merci beaucoup. Et t'inquiètes pas c'est pas encore fini! Il reste encore pas mal de chapitres.   
  
**Anna Flower:**   
Juste deux mots à dire: La voilà! LOL   
  
**Miya Black :**   
Merci pour tes encouragement Mia.   
  
**malviana :**   
Whoa! Tu avais oublié? Est-ce une façon déguisée de me dire que j'ai été longue avant de mettre ce chapitre? LOL je blague. Pour le nombre de chapitre l'histoire originale fait 38 chapitre donc il reste encore 17 beaux gros chapitres!   
  
**piokette:**   
Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise à toi aussi. Je te remercie pour toutes les idées mais cette histoire ne m'appartient pas... je ne suis que la traductrice. Mais, comme la version originale est terminée, je peux dire que l'histoire fait 38 chapitres et que l'on va au-delà de la mort de nos deux tourtereaux.   
  
**Mary:**   
Un gros merci et je suis bien contente que cette fic te plaise (surtout si tu n'es pas habituellement très sentimentale. Pour May tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il faudra que tu lises l'histoire jusqu'au bout pour savoir ce qui lui arrive! LOL...     
  
**… Et maintenant, c'est l'heure de la lecture…. :-)**

**  
  
**

**Chapitre 21 – On cherche une maison, on cherche une robe et James et Sirius font la cuisine  
**  
Le dernier soir de la semaine, Lily s'assit sur le lit de fortune qui se trouvait dans la petite chambre bleue de May tout en caressant la tête poilue de son chat, Floyd. Elle portait un sweat-shirt ample et un pantalon de survêtement. Ses cheveux avaient été ramenés en une longue queue de cheval qui lui arrivait juste sous ses omoplates.   
  
May était assise sur son lit qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce et son dos reposait contre du mur bleu pâle.  
  
"Avez-vous finalement décidé d'une date? " demanda May.  
  
"J'ai dit à James que je souhaitais me marier en août, avant qu'il ne parte pour son entraînement. "  
  
"Oh c'est vrai…" May semblait désolée. " Sirius m'a mise au courant. "  
  
"J'en conclue que ça ne te rend pas très enthousiaste. '  
  
" Et tu l'es toi? "  
  
" Non. " dit-elle en continuant de caresser son chat ronronnant.   
  
" Dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux d'y voir, si tu compte te marier en Août, il ne vous reste que deux mois."  
  
" Je sais, mais je planifie une petite cérémonie, sans trop de monde. Les Maraudeurs, toi et tes grands-parents, Madame Potter et bien sûr les personnes que James souhaite lui-même inviter."  
  
" J'en conclue que tu n'as pas l'intention d'inviter Pétunia. "  
  
Lily lui lança un regard de travers. " Mon Dieu, non! Je n'étais pas invitée au sien, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne le serait au mien. "   
  
May gloussa. " As-tu l'intention d'aller chercher ta robe chez Amy? "  
  
"Amy! Bien sûr, je dois inviter Amy! "  
  
May gloussa. "Et la prochaine chose qu'on apprendra c'est qu'Alicia et Cindy seront de ton mariage! "  
  
May reçut un autre regard de travers. "M-O-N-D-I-E-U-N-O-N, la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin le jour de mon mariage c'est bien qu'Alicia essaie de voler mon époux! "  
  
May rit et se pencha vers Lily.  
  
" Où avez-vous l'intention de passer votre lune de miel? " demanda t-elle dans un large sourire. Lily rougit mais sourit joyeusement à son tour.  
  
" J'aurais aimé aller en Amérique. "  
  
"En Amérique? " demanda May avec dégoût "Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus extraordinaire. "  
  
"En Californie. " Précisa Lily.  
  
"Ouais, ça pourrait être intéressant. Tu en as glissé un mot à James? "  
  
"Hum, non. Je dois lui demander où il aimerait aller. "  
  
" Tu fais bien de faire ça. " May sourit. "Il te manque? "  
  
" Ne parlons pas de cela. " Dit Lily en baissant les yeux pour regarder son chat installé sur ses genoux.  
  
"Ouais, Sir' me manque aussi…" Elle jeta un regard à sa montre "… mais nous les verrons plus tard aujourd'hui! "  
  
Lily jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et sourit. Ils devaient partir pour se rendre chez James le matin suivant à 10h00 et il était maintenant rendu 12h04 du matin.  Comme pour donner raison à sa curiosité, Lily refoula un bâillement et ramena ses couvertures sur elle.   
  
" Je suis épuisée. " admit Lily.  Floyd s'approcha et se roula en boule juste sous le menton de Lily.  Celle-ci sourit et caressa la tête poilue de l'animal.  
  
May sourit et tira ses couvertures. " Bonne nuit Lils. "  
  
" Bonne nuit May. "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Le matin suivant, Lily fut réveillée par un cri perçant.   Elle se redressa vivement dans son lit réveillant brusquement Floyd du même coup.  Celui-ci bondit sur ses pattes et courba l'échine en l'apercevant.  
  
" Désolé chaton. "  Elle lui tapota affectueusement la tête, ce qui calma Floyd qui retourna s'installer au pied du lit.  
  
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe May?  Tu m'as foutu une de ses peur. "  
  
" Regarde l'heure qu'il est! " hurla May en se précipitant hors de la pièce, sa robe sous le bras.  
  
Lily jeta un coup d'oeil confus au cadran.  Il était 9h30 et après?  Puis ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle réalisa ce que cela signifiait:  elles devaient être chez James à 10h00!  Merde!  Elle bondit hors du lit et commença le très long effort qu'était d'essayer de mettre Floyd dans sa cage.  
  
" Je t'en prie Flo, je t'en prie! " s'exclama Lily à bout de nerfs alors que Floyd lançait de sourds sifflements à son attention.  Cinq minutes plus tard, May pénétra dans la pièce comme un coup de vent.  Cette fois elle était toute habillée mais ses longs cheveux étaient encore dégoulinants.  
  
" May, s'il te plait, je t'en supplies mets-le dans sa cage de transport, s'il te plait, s'il te plait. " implora désespérément Lily. May acquiesça et se précipita au secours de son amie sans remarquer l'absurdité de la situation.   
  
Lily la couvrit de remerciements avant de voler, avec une rapidité qu'elle n'aurait pas cru humainement possible, vers la salle de bain attrapant son peignoir au passage.  Elle prit la douche la plus rapide qui n'ait jamais été, battant à coup sûr tous les records de l'espèce humaine, et  noua son peignoir autour d'elle.   Puis elle enfila un vieux jeans bleu et une camisole bleue nuit à bretelles spaghetti à même la salle de bain, essayant ainsi de gagner un peu de temps, avant de sécher ses cheveux d'un coup de baguette.   
  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui se trouvait sur le bord de l'évier; il était 9h55. Merde! Elle remit d'un geste rapide sa montre à son poignet tout en priant silencieusement pour que May soit venu à bout d'enfermer Flo dans sa cage de voyage.   
  
Lily ramassa son pyjama et parcourut le couloir au pas de course jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la chambre de May.  Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte et laissa tomber ses vêtements pêle-mêle à l'intérieur de sa malle puis sans se poser de question, elle prit place sur dessus de sa malle pour mieux la fermer.  May était toujours dans le coin luttant avec Floyd.  
  
" Lily. Ton chat. ne veux pas. coopérer! "  hurla May exaspérée.  Finalement, Lily perçut un sourd hurlement de chat contrarié et May jura à voix haute.  Puis elle entendit le bruit de la porte de métal que l'on refermait avec empressement. " Merci mon Dieu! " May fit une prière silencieuse.   
  
" May, peux-tu venir ici et verrouiller ma malle? "  
  
" Ouais. "  Elle s'approcha en ricanant.  Elle se pencha et verrouilla la malle bombée.  
  
Lily jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à sa montre.  Il était 10h00.  
  
" May!  Il est dix heure! "   
  
" Ok, alors on a dormit un peu trop. "  
  
" Un peu? " demanda Lily.  
  
" Il ne nous reste plus qu'à rétrécir tout ça et on est en route. "  
  
Elle leva sa baguette et marmonna le sort sur sa malle et celle de Lily. " C'est fait. " dit-elle fièrement.  May et Lily se penchèrent pour ramasser leurs malles miniatures et les rangèrent au creux de leurs poches.  
  
Lily releva les yeux vers elle quelque peu soulagée. " May, tu ne préfèrerais pas sécher tes cheveux avant de partir? " Lily sourit en voyant la réaction de son amie.    
  
" Merde. "  Elle éleva sa baguette et ses cheveux séchèrent instantanément.   . " Whoa. " Elle plaça sa main en travers de son front d'une manière théâtrale. " Allons-y. "  
  
Lily sourit et se pencha pour ramasser Floyd.  Elle leva sa cage de transport et descendit les escaliers à la suite de May.  
  
Lorsqu'elles furent finalement arrivées au rez-de-chaussée, la grand-mère de May embrassa les deux filles sur les joues.   May et Lily expliquèrent rapidement qu'elles n'avaient guère le temps de bavarder car elles étaient déjà en retard et sur ce, les grands-parents de May virent les deux jeunes filles disparaître.  
  
Lily fut la première à partir.  Elle prit une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'elle lança à l'intérieur du feu avant d'avancer au cœur des flammes.  
  
" Manoir des Potter! " prononça-t-elle clairement.  Et soudainement, elle sentit ses pieds quitter le sol.  En quelques secondes, elle fut dans la salle de séjour des Potter.  Elle fit un pas dans la pièce et épousseta de ses mains sa robes pleine de poussière.  Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et ses yeux s'agrandirent.  Il était 10h15.  Elle déposa la cage de Floyd sur le sol près du divan.    
  
" Lily? " demanda joyeusement une voix grave depuis les escaliers.  Elle leva les yeux et sourit à James qui se trouvait maintenant derrière le divan.  Ses yeux bleus étincelaient de bonheur.  Il s'approcha d'elle et enroula ses bras autour d'elle, la serrant près de son cœur.  " Seigneur, tu m'as tellement manqué. " lui murmura-t-il.  Au timbre de sa voix, Lily sut à quel point il était sincère.  
  
" Tu m'as manqué aussi. " confia-t-elle en le serrant un peu plus fort.  
  
Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, James approcha doucement sa main et caressa la joue de Lily, effleurant au passage ses lèvres si douces de son pouce.   Milles et unes pensées traversèrent l'esprit de Lily. Elle fouilla amoureusement ses yeux.  Il se pencha, sa main toujours contre sa joue, et l'embrassa passionnément faisant passer dans ce baiser tous les sentiments dont il n'avait pu lui faire part au cours des derniers jours.  Ce qui dût réussir car Lily fut prise d'une agréable sensation de vertige. Elle sourit contre sa bouche et passa ses bras autour de son cou.  
  
Quelqu'un s'éclaircit la voix depuis le foyer.  Les deux tourtereaux se séparèrent et tournèrent la tête dans la direction de May qui venait tout juste d'arriver.  
  
" Où est mon comité d'accueil? " dit-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur. " Elle on l'embrasse et moi on m'ignore. "  
  
Cela fit rire Lily.  
  
" Oh May, Sirius va venir nous rejoindre à la maison un peu plus tard aujourd'hui. "  
  
" La maison? "  s'étonna Lily en levant les yeux vers lui.  
  
" Ouais, ma mère a trouvé une maison et elle aimerait qu'on aille la visiter.  C'est à Godric Hollow et c'est à seulement quinze minutes d'ici. ".  James leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
" Et notre projet de trouver une maison à Pré-au-Lard? "  
  
" Trop loin pour maman. "  
  
Lily rit. " Dans combien de temps devons-nous y être? "  
  
James regarda l'horloge qui se trouvait au-dessus du foyer.  " Dans une heure. "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James, Lily et May empruntèrent le réseau de cheminette pour se rendre jusqu'à la maison que leur avait suggéré la mère de James.  Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, c'est une pièce très éclairée qui les accueillit. Les rayons du soleil se déversaient à flot à travers la fenêtre principale dans le salon large et spacieux.  
  
" Jusqu'à maintenant c'est bien. " déclara James.   
  
" Tu n'as vu que la salle de séjour. " dit Lily en souriant.  
  
" Et je l'aime bien. "  
  
Cela fit ricaner Lily.  
  
" Enfin, vous êtes là. " lança une voix depuis ce qui semblait être la cuisine. "Je suis arrivé depuis cinq bonnes minutes et il n'y avait personne. "  
  
Sirius sortit de la cuisine et rejoignit le trio.  
  
" Mon pauvre bébé. " se moqua May. " Avoir été tout seul aussi longtemps. "  
  
" Content de te voir mon bébé. " Il sourit de toutes ses dents et il la serra très fort dans ses bras.  Il déposa doucement un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête. "Allons-y, faut faire le tour du propriétaire.   
  
" Le tour du propriétaire? "   
  
" Tu as bien entendu. " Sirius sourit en prenant soin de garder son bras autour de May.  
  
" Hum… Est-ce qu'il y  a un agent immobilier ou quelque chose du genre pour nous faire visiter? "  
  
" Un quoi? " demanda Sirius confus.  
  
" La personne qui s'occupe de la vente de la maison. " clarifia-t-elle.  
  
" Non. Si tu aimes la maison, tu paies directement à son ancien propriétaire. En ce qui nous concerne, je vais donner l'argent à ma mère, elle connaît le propriétaire. " expliqua James.   
  
" Oh… ok. " dit-elle se sentant un peu stupide.  
  
Lily monta l'escalier qui menait au second étage à la suite de ses trois amis.  Sirius les conduisit jusqu'à la spacieuse chambre des maîtres qui se trouvait à la toute fin du couloir.  Le tapis était d'une jolie couleur crème, tout comme les murs.  Il n'y avait aucun meuble dans la pièce mais il y avait deux penderies et une grande fenêtre à travers laquelle les rayons du soleil venait éclairer la pièce.   Sur leur gauche, juste en entrant dans la pièce, se trouvait la salle de bain des maîtres.  Lily s'avança dans la pièce et ouvrit la porte menant à la salle de bain.  Elle sourit en voyant les tuiles blanches et noires qui recouvraient le plancher et l'évier de porcelaine.  Sur sa droite, il y avait un bain antique et elle eut le souffle coupé de joie lorsqu'elle le vit.  
  
" J'adore! " s'exclama Lily depuis la salle de bain.  
  
Les trois autres ricanèrent.  
  
James pénétra à son tour dans la salle de bain.  Se trouvant derrière Lily, il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et déposa son menton sur le dessus de sa petite tête rousse avant de jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui.  Lily agrippa ses bras.  
  
" Oh James, je l'adore! "  
  
James sourit.  
  
" Dans ce cas, c'est ici que nous allons vivre. "  
  
Sans se défaire de son étreinte, Lily se tourna vers lui.  Ses yeux émeraudes pétillaient d'excitation.   Elle posa fermement ses lèvres contre les siennes.  Il l'attira plus près de lui.  
  
Lorsque May et Sirius passèrent le seuil de la pièce, ils levèrent les yeux au ciel.  
  
" Est-ce qu'on pourrait voir le reste de la maison? " demanda May suffisamment fort pour attirer l'attention du jeune couple.  
  
" Ouais. " acquiesça Lily avec enthousiasme.  Elle se glissa hors des bras de James et suivit May à l'extérieur de la pièce.  
  
La pièce suivante fut également impressionnante.   Elle n'était pas aussi spacieuse que la première mais elle était adorable.  Il y avait le même genre de fenêtre, qui faisait directement face à la porte et à gauche de la fenêtre, il y avait un grand walk-in.  La pièce qui se trouvait immédiatement à la droite de celle-ci lui était identique à l'exception de la garde robe qui elle, se trouvait à la droite de la porte.   Finalement, la dernière chambre se trouvait à la droite de l'escalier.  Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et constatèrent qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre standard.   Il y avait une fenêtre de grandeur moyenne et une simple penderie juste assez grande pour une personne.   Ils en ressortirent.    
  
" Chambre d'invité. "  proposa Sirius et les trois autres hochèrent la tête pour montrer qu'ils étaient d'accord.   
  
" Ok les amis, je pense que c'est LA maison. " déclara James.  Lily sourit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et serra James très fort par la taille.   
  
" Je suis partant. " dit Sirius. " Comme si j'avais un mot à dire, c'est votre maison. "  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire.  
  
" Qu'est-ce que tu en penses May?  Veux-tu rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu aies l'opportunité d'emménager dans ta propre maison? " demanda Lily.  
  
" J'adorerais ça! " s'exclama May avec enthousiasme.  
  
" Fantastique!  James va avertir ta mère. "  
  
" Ok. " approuva James.  Et sur ce, il alla appeler sa mère grâce à la poudre de cheminette.  Pendant ce temps, Lily et May allèrent visite la cuisine, le bureau et le solarium qui se trouvait à l'arrière.   
  
Lily entra dans le solarium et poussa un petit cri étouffé de joie. La couleur de l'ensemble était d'un violet clair tout comme la moquette de couleur lavande et le mobilier. Le tout faisait très féminin. Lily l'adorait. Les rayons du soleil se déversaient à travers les murs de glace.  
  
" Oh mon Dieu May, on va pouvoir lire ici et avoir des pyjamas party! "  
  
May gloussa. Lily et May s'assirent par terre au centre de la pièce même si les anciens propriétaires avaient laissé quelques meubles.  Sirius entra dans la pièce mais demeura dans l'embrasure de la porte.  Il s'adossa contre le cadrage de la porte et croisa ses bras contre son torse.    
  
" Cet endroit n'est-il pas magnifique? " demanda Lily complètement émerveillée.   
  
" Ouais, je l'aime bien. "  
  
" Quand allons-nous pouvoir emménager?  Je veux pas partir. "  
  
" Peut-être la semaine prochaine. " répondit Sirius.  
  
" La semaine prochaine. "  Lily parut déçue.  " Je ne veux pas attendre si longtemps. "  
  
A ce moment précis, James revint se joindre à eux.  Il était accompagné de madame Potter.   
  
" Je m'en vais au Chemin de Traverse avec maman.  On doit aller à Gringotts pour aller chercher l'argent pour la maison.   Je devrais être de retour dans une heure. "  
  
" James? " l'interpella Lily.   
  
" Oui mon amour? "  
  
" Quand crois-tu que nous pourrons emménager? "  
  
James se tourna vers sa mère.   
  
" Probablement ce week-end chérie. " répondit-elle dans un sourire.   
  
Lily sourit largement, son visage s'éclairant de nouveau.  James sourit amoureusement à sa fiancée.  Il était l'homme le plus chanceux sur terre.  
  
" Ok, tu peux rester ici en attendant.  Je t'avertirai par poudre de cheminette lorsque nous aurons terminé. "  
  
" Ok. " acquiesça Lily avec entrain.  
  
James demeura dans l'embrasure de la porte pendant un autre cinq minutes en fixant sa radieuse fiancée et ses pensées dérivèrent vers ce futur qu'ils partageraient ensemble.  Il ne pouvait attendre davantage.  Peu importe ce qui les attendait, c'est ensemble qu'ils y feraient face.      
  
" Tu viens mon chéri ? "  demanda madame Potter à son fils, un sourire compréhensif éclairant son visage.   
  
" Oui maman. " Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Lily avant de suivre sa mère du solarium jusqu'au foyer de la salle de séjour.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Lils, quand veux-tu que nous allions magasiner pour ta robe de mariée? " demanda May.  
  
Sirius s'assit à l'indienne à côté d'eux de manière à former un triangle dans la pièce ensoleillée.    
  
" Je veux y aller une fois que nous serons emménagés.  Que dirais-tu de cette fin de semaine?" répondit Lily en souriant.  
  
" Ca s'annonce pour être tout une fin de semaine. " commenta Sirius.  
  
" Comme si je ne le savais pas. " Dit Lily joyeusement.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
La fin de semaine arriva rapidement au grand bonheur de Lily.  Les garçons passèrent la plupart de leur temps à rapetisser des choses et à les déménager à la nouvelle maison.    Comme le lit avait déjà été transféré dans la nouvelle maison depuis maintenant deux jours,  Lily avait du dormir sur le sol dans un sac de couchage qu'elle avait enchanté pour être plus confortable.  
  
Ce matin-là, lorsque Lily se réveilla et qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait enfin emménager dans sa nouvelle maison, une vive excitation s'empara d'elle.  Elle lança son oreiller à May qui, elle aussi, dormait au sol.  
  
" Qu'est-ce…" maugréa May en se redressant, toute décoiffée.  
  
" On emménage aujourd'hui! "  
  
" Ouais et pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as réveillée? "  
  
" Je veux y aller maintenant! "  
  
" Lils, rendors-toi. "  
  
" Tu crois que ça leur dérangeraient si on y va maintenant?  Je veux vraiment y aller. "  
  
" Si je t'accompagne, je vais pouvoir dormir une fois là-bas? "  
  
" Je ne verrais pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas, ton lit es déjà là-bas, non? " dit Lily avec enthousiasme. " De plus, toutes mes choses sont déjà là-bas à l'exception de ma brosse à cheveux et de ma brosse à dent. "  
  
May se tira elle-même du lit.  " D'accord, je te suis. "  
  
Lily poussa un petit cri d'excitation et se leva. " Est-ce qu'on devrait leur laisser une note? "  
  
" Tu devrais peut-être.  James pourrait avoir une attaque s'il s'aperçoit que tu n'es plus là et que tu n'as pas laissé de note. "  
  
Lily gloussa joyeusement.  
  
" Tu es bien trop de bonne humeur pour une heure si matinale. "  May secoua la tête.  "Voici ce que l'on fait, tu laisse la note pendant que j'emprunte le réseau de cheminette pour me rendre à la maison et retourner me coucher. "  
  
" Ca me paraît équitable. "  
  
Pour toute réponse, May se contenta de grogner mais se dirigea vers les escaliers en traînant de la patte et en serrant son sac de couchage contre elle.  
  
Lily rédigea une petite note en vitesse avant d'ouvrir la porte menant à la chambre des garçons avec précaution pour l'empêcher de craquer.  Elle balaya la pièce d'un coup d'œil, James, tout comme Sirius, était installé à même le sol et dormait comme une bûche.  
  
Elle enjamba le corps inanimé de Sirius et s'agenouilla près de James qui était bien enroulé dans son sac de couchage.  Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de déposer la note à l'endroit où elle l'avait embrassé.  Il ne remua même pas.  Lily ravala son envie de rire, passa une fois de plus par-dessus Sirius et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre May à la maison.  
  
Lorsqu'elle arriva à la salle de séjour, elle se rendit compte que May n'avait pas prit la peine de l'attendre avant de se rendre à la nouvelle maison.  Elle sourit et jeta à son tour une poignée de poudre de cheminette à l'intérieur des flammes du foyer.  Elle se plaça au cœur des flammes et se trouva rapidement transportée vers sa nouvelle demeure où elle émergea du foyer qui se trouvait dans la grande salle de séjour.  Avec les meubles en place, l'endroit semblait complètement différent.  Face au foyer, il y avait seulement un divan, un fauteuil et une table basse mais ces quelques meubles rendait l'endroit un peu plus vivable.  Lily sourit et, toujours en pyjama, sauta hors du foyer.  Elle grimpa les escaliers et trouva May endormie dans la chambre qui était de biais à la chambre des maîtres, bien drapée dans les couvertures de son lit. Lily sourit.  Elle regarda à l'intérieur de la chambre qui faisait face à celle de May et y constata qu'il y avait un lit double.  Ok, c'était le lit de Sirius.  Elle revint sur ses pas, traversant le couloir jusqu'à la chambre des maîtres qu'elle partagerait avec James.   
  
Elle en passa le seuil et un énorme sourire de bonheur éclaira son visage.  Le lit Queen qui se trouvait dans sa chambre au manoir des Potter était maintenant devant elle, la tête de lit appuyée contre le mur. Une table de nuit avait été disposée de chaque côté du lit.   Un grand bureau au dessus duquel avait été accroché un tout aussi grand miroir avait été placé face au lit, juste à la gauche de la porte menant à la salle de bain des maîtres.   Elle s'assit sur le lit et faisant des bonds dessus avec un large sourire.  Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain et plaça sa brosse à dent dans l'un des deux supports qui étaient là puis déposa sa brosse à cheveux sur le bureau.   
  
Elle remarqua que son livre était demeuré sur sa table de nuit et sourit.  Elle s'en empara et descendit les escaliers en trottinant pour se diriger ensuite vers le solarium.  Elle s'étendit sur le divan et ouvrit son livre.  Elle se trouva rapidement plongée dans un profond sommeil.  
  
" Hey, je l'ai trouvée! "  lança une voix dans sa tête.  Elle ouvrit les yeux mais les referma aussitôt à cause de l'intensité de la lumière qui inondait maintenant la pièce.   
  
" Sirius? "  Lily porta une main à ses yeux pour contrer les rayons du soleil.  " J'étais entrain de dormir. " dit Lily d'une voix agacée.  
  
" Pourquoi dormais-tu ici? "  
  
" J'étais entrain de lire. "  
  
" Oh. "  
  


A ce moment, James entra dans la pièce.  Il s'approcha et s'accroupit près d'elle.  Il repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux de son visage.  " Incapable d'attendre une petite heure? " lui demanda-t-il en souriant.  
  
" Non. "  Lily sourit largement.  James lui remit ce sourire avant de se pencher pour lui voler un doux baiser.  
  
" Que comptais tu faire aujourd'hui? "  
  
Lily s'assit et James se redressa toujours sur la pointe des pieds. Lily s'étira.  " Je pense que May et moi allons aller magasiner pour ma robe de mariée. "  
  
" Oh. " répondit James.  Il se leva.  
  
" Et toi? "  
  
" Je ne sais pas.  Je crois que je vais rester à la maison.  Rémus va probablement venir nous rendre visite. " dit James.   
  
" Fantastique, il peut rester pour le souper! " s'exclama joyeusement Lily.  
  
James ricana. " On reste ici depuis même pas une heure et tu organises déjà une fête à la maison. "  
  
" Ouep. "  dit Lily en se relevant.  " Bon, assez perdu de temps pour aujourd'hui. "  Elle s'étira et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.  Il sourit contre ses lèvres chaudes et douces.    
  
Sirius tourna les talons et quitta la pièce en levant les yeux au ciel.     
  
Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de lui, James grogna et l'attira de nouveau à lui.  Elle l'embrassa sur le nez et glissa hors de ses bras.  " A ce soir mon amour. "  
  
Il acquiesça, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'il la regardait quitter la pièce pour aller réveiller May.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Debout May!  Nous allons magasiner pour ma robe de mariée! "  cria Lily dans l'oreille de May.    
  
" Maintenant? "  
  
" Oui, debout. "  
  
Cela prit 15 minutes à Lily pour réussir à tirer May du lit et à l'envoyer prendre une douche, mais elle réussit.  Lily était déjà prête et elle décida de descendre au rez-de-chaussée pour attendre son amie.    
  
" Oh Lils, est-ce que May et toi pourriez ramener de quoi manger? " demanda Sirius depuis la cuisine.   
  
" Ca, c'est quelques chose dont James et toi pouvez très bien vous occuper aujourd'hui. "  répondit Lily.   
  


Tout ce qu'elle obtint comme réponse fut un grognement.  " Bien. " marmonna-t-il.  Lily sourit.   
  
" ALLEZ MAY! " Brailla-t-elle en direction du haut des escaliers.  
  
"Je viens femme, ne t'énerve pas de cette façon. " Lui répondit May en descendant les escaliers, portant une robe noire de sorcier simple, et un jean et un T-shirt.  
  
" Ok. "  Lily entra dans la cuisine.  Sirius était encore sur place et fixait l'intérieur du garde-manger.  " Tu sais Sir', si tu regardes encore plus intensément, quelques chose finira peut-être par apparaître. "  
  
Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil et elle sourit de toutes ses dents.   
  
" Va faire des courses.  Demandes à James où se trouve l'épicerie la plus près, moi j'en ai aucune idée. "  
  
" Ouais, ouais. "  marmonna Sirius en refermant la porte du garde-manger.  
  
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe " Demanda James venant du petit bureau qui était à l'extérieur du solarium et entrant dans la cuisine.  
  
" Ta fiancée, ici présente, veut que nous allions faire les courses. "  
  
" Il n'y a rien à manger dans cette maison et May et moi sommes occupées. "  se défendit Lily.  
  
" Hé bien, je ne veux pas y aller. " pleurnicha Sirius tel un enfant de deux ans en sautillant légèrement d'irritation.  
  
" Pourquoi?  Les veilles dames te font peur? " le taquina May en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
  
" Les veilles dames? " demanda Sirius en avalant de travers.  Lily et May gloussèrent.   
  
" C'est bon, on va y aller. "  dit James.   
  
" Jaaaames! " s'exclama Sirius. " Ne cède pas à leurs caprices! "  
  
" Oh Patmol, grandis un peu! "  
  
" Et toc! " Cria May, mais elle serra affectueusement Sirius, qui s'était raidit, dans ses bras.  
  
La mâchoire de Sirius sembla de décrocher. " Je l'ai perdu. " marmonna-t-il alors qu'il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de May.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
La clochette suspendue au-dessus des deux jeunes filles résonna alors qu'elles pénétraient dans la boutique Robes pour toutes occasions.   
  
Amy se tenait derrière le comptoir, sa tête aux cheveux bruns était penchée au-dessus d'un coffret ouvert. Elle semblait compter l'argent qui s'y trouvait.  Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à ses clientes puis reporta son attention sur la tâche qu'elle était entrain d'accomplir avant de relever à nouveau les yeux.  Son visage s'éclaira aussitôt d'un énorme sourire joyeux.  
  
" Lily!  May!  Que faites-vous ici? "  Amy sortit de l'arrière du comptoir et s'avança vers les filles pour ensuite les serrer dans ses bras.  
  
Lily sourit de toutes ses dents lorsque Amy la laissa aller.  " A vrai dire, nous sommes ici pour regarder les robes de mariées, ou robes de cérémonie ou quelque chose du genre. " Dit Lily en se grattant légèrement la tête, une habitude qu'elle avait du prendre, semblait-il, chez son fiancé.  
  
" Et qui se marie? " Amy les dévisagea à tour de rôle avec excitation.  
  
Lily sourit et leva une main tout en disant qu'elle était l'heureuse élue.  
  
" Doux Jésus.  Félicitations Lily! " Amy l'étreignit une seconde fois.  " Comment s'appelle-t-il? " demanda-t-elle sur un ton toujours excité.  
  
" James. " fit rêveusement Lily.  
  
Amy sourit de toute ses dents. " James qui? "  
  
" Potter. "  
  
Amy sourit.  " Hé bien je suis certaine que c'est un garçon merveilleux.  Quand aurais-je l'honneur de le rencontrer? "  
  
" Au mariage.  Tu vas recevoir une invitation. "  
  
" Je n'en espérais pas moins. "  ricana Amy.  " Comme c'est fantastique!  Allez Lily, suis-moi.  De quelle couleur aimerais-tu que la robe de May soit? "  
  
" Hum… Je pensais à bleu poudre.  Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? "  
  
" Je pense que ça sera parfait. "  
  
" Et toi May, qu'en penses-tu? " Lily se tourna vers May.  
  
" J'aime bien. "  May sourit et suivit les deux femmes jusque dans l'arrière-boutique où se trouvaient les tenues pour les mariages.   
  
May trouva la robe bleu poudre parfaite pour l'occasion.  De petites pierres étincelantes ornaient l'ourlet de la robe qui retombait bien droite jusqu'au sol et avec une petite traîne.  Le corsage était un haut étroit sans bretelles.   
  
" Et celle-là? "  Elle toucha le tissus soyeux du bout des doigts et en tendit une partie à Lily pour qu'elle l'examine.  " Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? "  
  
Lily l'examina de plus près avant de sourire joyeusement.  " Je pense qu'elle est parfaite.  Vas l'essayer. "  
  
May acquiesça et Amy lui tendit les clés de la salle d'essayage.  May quitta la pièce laissant Amy et Lily chercher la robe parfaite pour la mariée.   
  
Une heure plus tard, elle était toujours entrain de chercher.  
  
" Amy!  Qu'est-ce que je fais!  Et si je n'arrivais pas à trouver une robe? "  
  
Amy lui tapota le dos.  " Calme-toi, tu vas trouver.   Quand aura lieu le mariage? "  
  
" Août. "  
  
" Si tôt? "   
  
" Hé bien James commence un entraînement à la mi-septembre pour devenir Auror et je voulais que l'on soit mariés avant cette date.  Et, je veux un tout petit mariage. "  
  
Amy acquiesça.  " Oui, je peux comprendre. "  Au même moment, une idée vint à l'esprit de Amy.  A l'arrière, il y avait une robe de mariée magnifique qui venait tout juste d'arriver.  Le corsage était d'un blanc uni et pur avec des bretelles spaghetti, et une jupe ample qui étincelait dans la lumière, avec des diamants étincelants qui étaient incrustées près de la ceinture et s'éparpillaient jusqu'au bas de la robe. Et, comme dans la coutume sorcière, au lieu que la robe soit accompagnée d'une traîne, c'était une cape d'un blanc très pur qui chatoyait et tombait sur le sol comme une traîne chatoyante. " Lils, je viens juste de me souvenir, cette magnifique robe de mariée est juste arrivée hier, tu seras vraiment belle dedans, on va l'essayer ! "  
  
Amy disparut dans la pièce à l'arrière de la boutique.  Lily sourit.  Elle se dirigea jusqu'aux salles d'essayage et frappa à la porte de May.  
  
" May, comment ça se passe? "  
  
" Bien. "  
  
" Hé bien, sors que je te vois. "  dit Lily.  Elle recula et la porte s'ouvrit.  May émergea de la cabine.  Elle avait tirée ses cheveux dans un chignon négligé pour empêcher ses cheveux de constamment lui retomber dans le visage.  Lily sourit de toutes ses dents en la voyant, la robe était parfaite.  Elle épousait chacune de ses courbes de son corps à merveille et ondoyait jusqu'au sol, créant une flaque autour de ses pieds et lui allait parfaitement au niveau de la taille.  Bien sûr Amy devrait y faire quelques petits ajustements mais rien de bien important.   
  
" C'est parfait. "  affirma Lily en souriant. " Particulièrement avec cette coiffure." Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire coquin.   
  
May dévisagea son amie. " Elégant, mon cul ! "  
  
" Surveillez votre langage jeune fille. " Amy s'approcha d'elles un sourire amusé aux lèvres.  Elle transportait une magnifique longue robe et une cape enroulée autour de son bras.    
  
" Désolée Amy. " répondit May avec une expression faussement effrayée.  
  
Amy éclata de rire et tendit la robe.  " Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? "  
  
Lily admira la plus belle robe qu'elle avait vu jusqu'à maintenant.  Il n'y avait plus aucun doute dans son esprit, c'était sa robe.  Elle était parfaite.  
  
Elle sentit une larme s'échapper de son œil.  C'était dans de tels moments que sa mère lui manquait le plus.  Elle avait toujours dit qu'elle aurait été fâchée si elle n'avait jamais pu aller faire les magasins pour acheter une robe de mariée pour ses filles, et les voir mariées.  Cette pensée la déprima.  
  
" Whoa, pourquoi ces larmes?  Tu n'as pas à porter cette robe tu sais, personne ne vas t'y forcer. "  questionna Amy stupéfaite.  
  
" Non, non, la robe est parfaite.  C'est simplement que ma mère me manque, c'est tout.   J'ai toujours voulu que ma mère soit présente lors de mon mariage et pour m'aider avec les préparatifs. "  Embarrassée, elle porta vivement ses mains à ses yeux.  " Désolée. "  
  
Amy se contenta de sourire faiblement. " Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. "  
  
May sortit à nouveau de la salle d'essayage, son linge de tout les jours sur le dos, et serra son amie dans ses bras. "Lils, elle est là et elle sera toujours là. "  
  
" Je sais. "  
  
May relâcha son amie et la regarda.  " Maintenant, vas essayer cette robe! " May sourit.  
  
Lily ne put faire autrement que de sourire à son tour.  Elle tendit une main et s'empara de la robe; elle pénétra dans la cabine d'essayage qu'occupait May quelques instants plus tôt.  
  
Elle se glissa rapidement à l'intérieur de la robe de conte de fée et referma la fermeture éclair jusqu'à ses omoplates.  Elle entrouvrit la porte.  
  
" Alors, montres-nous ça! "  lança May de l'autre côté de la porte.  
  
Lily sortit de la cabine d'essayage.    
  
May observa Lily avec admiration.  
  
" Lils. " Et pour la première fois depuis que Lily et May se connaissaient, May était sans voix.  Lily sourit de toutes ses dents prenant le silence de son amie comme un bon signe.  
  
" Lily,  est-ce que je peux me permettre de te dire que tu es absolument phénoménale!  Totalement magnifique!   Tu vas faire baver James jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse l'enlever cette nuit-là !" approuva Amy avec véhémence.   
  
Lily rougit si furieusement que la couleur de ses joues s'harmonisait avec celle de ses cheveux.  "AMY! "  
  
" Quoi? "  
  
May éclata de rire alors que Amy souriait narquoisement.  
  
Lily tournoya devant le miroir, un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.  C'était définitivement la robe qu'elle cherchait.  La robe ample à la moitié d'un blanc pur étincelait dans les lumières du magasin, et tombait autour de ses chevilles en un froufrou soyeux. Il touchait le sol mais ne traînait pas dessus, et le corsage aux bretelles spaghetti était très bien ajusté à sa taille. Mais le bustier était un peu trop large.  
  
" Hum…  Amy.  Le bustier, il est un peu large. "  Lily rougit.   
  
" Oh, bien sûr. "   Amy s'approcha, baguette en main.  Elle marmonna quelque paroles auxquelles Lily ne prêta pas attention.  Elle sentit immédiatement le tissu se resserrer de manière plus confortable autour de sa poitrine.    
  
Amy recula de quelques pas pour admirer son travail.  " Oh, je suis douée! " dit Amy en souriant.  
  
" J'adore cette robe. " dit May en approuvant d'un signe de tête.  
  
" Parfait!  Nous allons les prendre.  Est-ce que l'on peut laisser les robes ici?  James pourrait voir la mienne et je ne veux pas que ça arrive. " demanda Lily.  
  
" Bien sûr. "  Amy sourit.  
  
" Et penses-tu que tu pourrais arriver un peu plus tôt le jour du mariage pour nous aider à nous préparer? "  Lily rougit.  
  
  
" Oh mon Dieu, oui! "  Amy serra Lily dans ses bras. " Maintenant, vas te changer. "  
  
Les deux filles quittèrent la boutique avec trois heures de magasinage.   
  
" Bien, une bonne chose de faite. "  dit May.   
  
" Ouais. " répondit Lily en souriant.   
  
" Où avez-vous planifier d'organiser le mariage? "  
  
" Je pensais au Manoir des Potter. "  
  
" Oh, ça serait bien.  Que dirais-tu si on allait prendre une bièreaubeurre? "  
  
" Allons-y. "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_. : DE RETOUR A LA NOUVELLE MAISON : .  
  
  
_

" Sirius, est-ce que ça te dirais de te rendre utile? "    
  
" Non. "  
  
" Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai voulu que tu emménage avec nous? "   
  
" Parce que j'aurais eu le cœur brisé sinon. "  Il sourit d'un air satisfait à James qui leva les yeux au ciel tout en plaçant le pain dans la boîte à pain.  " Vrai. "  Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel Sirius se contenta d'observer James; celui-ci devenait de plus en plus exaspéré par le comportement de son ami.  'Où est Lily quand on a besoin d'elle?'  
  
" Ne reste pas planter là!  Va chercher Rémus ou trouve toi autre chose à faire."  
  
" Oui maman. "  Sirius quitta son tabouret et marcha jusqu'à la salle de séjour pour appeler Rémus à l'aide du réseau de poudre de cheminette.  
  
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"  demanda Rémus dont la tête flottait maintenant parmi les flammes vertes du foyer.   
  
" Pas grand chose, James joue encore à la mère. "  
  
" Sirrrriuuuussss!" hurla James. " Je ne suis pas sourd espèce d'idiot!"  
  
Rémus ricana. " Qu'est-ce que tu es supposé faire au juste?"  
  
" Hé bien les filles nous ont dit d'aller acheter un peu de nourriture et de ranger le tout… Hey ne me regarde pas comme ça!  Je suis allé à l'épicerie ce n'est pas assez?" demanda Sirius.  
  
Rémus leva les yeux au ciel. " Où sont les filles de toute façon?"  
  
" Parties magasiner pour les robes, toute la journée."  
  
" Oh."  
  
" Ouais."  
  
" Hey Sir', est-ce que tu sais comment faire du poulet?" demanda James depuis la cuisine. Une expression horrifiée se peignit sur le visage de Sirius.  
  
" Tu me demandes ça à moi? " répondit-il. Rémus ricana.  
  
" Je veux préparer le repas avant que Lily ne revienne à la maison. "  
  
" Je te jure, ce garçon ne vit et ne respire que pour Lily. " marmonna Sirius en secoua la tête.  
  
Rémus leva les yeux au ciel, et ricana. " Bien sûr.  Il l'aime."  
  
" Je sais."  
  
" Bien, réfléchit un peu à ça.  Qu'est-ce que May dirait si tu débrouillais pour préparer toi-même le souper sans le ruiner?"  
  
Une lueur de malice traversa le regard de Sirius.   
  
" Je dois y aller Lunard, nous avons deux filles à épater!"  
  
Il éteignit le feu et se dirigea vers la cuisine.  James avait rangé tout le contenu des courses et se tenait au centre de la cuisine, absorbé par la lecture d'un livre de recette magique; sa baguette prête à servir.    
  
" Ca dit que l'on doit dépaqueter le poulet. "  
  
" Je m'en occupe! " s'exclama Sirius accourant vers le poulet qui se trouvait sur le comptoir.   Il le plaça sur une lèche-frite et prêt à le mettre au four.  
  
" Attends Sir', on doit le paner ou quelque chose du genre, avec de la farine et des miette de pain. "   
  
" Quoi? " demanda Sirius visiblement confus.   
  
James pointa sa baguette en direction du poulet et murmura la formule qui était inscrite dans le livre de recette.  Mais il le regretta aussitôt lorsqu'il se retrouva le visage et tous ses vêtements couverts de farine.    
  
" Et merde ! "  
  
Sirius éclata de rire seulement pour recevoir plus de farine sur lui de la part de James.    
  
Ils commencèrent rapidement à cuisiner et finirent le repas avant que les filles soient revenues à la maison. La chemise noire de James était maintenant d'une couleur grise qui ressemblait un peu à du moisi. Le poulet était en train de cuire dans le four, et James et Sirius étaient en train de nettoyer le sol, et les miettes de pains sur le comptoir.  
  
_. : AVEC LES FILLES : .  
  
_Lily et May surgirent du foyer et pénétrèrent dans la salle de séjour.  Dehors, le soleil était maintenant couché et la pièce était dans l'obscurité.  Une odeur alléchante flottait dans l'air, cela sentait vraiment bon.   Lily sourit et se dirigea vers la cuisine.  Cachée derrière la porte elle lança un coup d'oeil dans la pièce, et May fit de même par-dessus son épaule.  
  
Les yeux de May s'agrandirent.  Lily dut plaquer sa main contre la bouche de May tandis que May était presque en train de devenir hystérique. Le sourire de Lily s'élargit.  Elle plaça son index devant ses lèvres pour inciter May à demeurer silencieuse.    
  
" Embuscade. " mima-t-elle silencieusement du bout des lèvres.   
  
May acquiesça et rit silencieusement.   
  
Lily et May pénétrèrent à pas de loup à l'intérieur de la cuisine.  Sans un bruit, Lily se dirigea vers James qui lui tournait actuellement le dos et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille.  Au même moment, May décida de sauter sur le dos de Sirius.  
  
Sirius hurla comme une gamine et laissa tomber le chiffon avec lequel il était entrain de nettoyer la table alors que James arrêta ce qu'il était entrain de faire et pivota sur lui-même sans se défaire des bras qui l'entouraient.  
  
May éclata de rire alors qu'elle sautait en arrière pour se dégager du dos de Sirius. " Je t'ai effrayé ? " Demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.  
  
" Pour l'amour du ciel May! " Il porta une main à son cœur.  " Essaies-tu de me faire faire une crise cardiaque? "  
  
May gloussa et enroula ses bras autour de son cou avant de le serrer très fort contre elle. Il l'étreignit à son tour.   
  
Lily fit courir ses mains sur le chandail de James. " Tu as eu quelques pépins à ce que je vois? "  
  
Un énorme sourire éclaira son visage et il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. " Ca c'est ce que tu crois.  Attends d'avoir goûter à mon petit plat. "  Il sourit, fier de lui-même.  
  
" On verra. "  
  
" Tu n'as pas confiance? " demanda-t-il un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
  
" Pas quand tu portes la moitié de ce qui est supposé se retrouver sur le poulet. "  Elle sourit.  
  
James ricana.  
  
Elle déposa sa tête contre sa poitrine. " Je suis certaine que ça sera bien. "  
  
Il l'embrassa sur la tête.  " Je t'aime. "  
  
Elle releva la tête. " Je t'aime aussi idiot. "Elle s'étira et déposa un baiser sur son nez couvert de farine.  
  
Il desserra son étreinte. "Maintenant, assied-toi et attend! "  
  
Lily et May furent impressionnées dès la première bouchée.   
  
" Alors c'est comment? "  
  
" Je suis impressionnée. " avoua May.  
  
" Tu vois, on n'est pas si désespérés que ça! " s'exclama triomphalement Sirius.  
  
May, Lily et James éclatèrent de rire.  
  
Après le repas, lorsque la vaisselle fut nettoyée et que tout fut rangé,  May et Sirius montèrent se coucher laissant James et Lily derrière eux.  Ceux-ci prirent place sur le divan et Lily se blottit contre James.  Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la maintint possessivement contre lui.  
  
" Jay? "  
  
" Oui ma douce? "  
  
" Est-ce que l'on pourrait faire le mariage à la maison de ta mère? "  
  
James fut vraiment touché par la demande de Lily.  Il se pencha et déposa un baiser parmi ses cheveux.  
  
" Bien sûr. "  
  
" Parfait. "  
  
" Et qu'en est-il pour notre lune de miel? "  
  
" J'avais pensé à la Californie.  Qu'en penses-tu? "  Lily leva ses yeux émeraude et pétillants vers lui.  
  
Il sourit en hochant sa tête dépeignée. " Ca me semble très bien. "  
  
Elle soupira de contentement et déposa sa tête contre sa poitrine et tranquillement, sa respiration de devint plus régulière et calme.  Il sourit et la garda près de lui une minute de plus, la regardant s'endormir.  
  
Il se décida finalement à la prendre dans ses bras et à la transporter jusqu'à leur chambre à coucher.  Il poussa la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit aussitôt et pénétra à l'intérieur tout en refermant la porte derrière lui à l'aide de son pied.  Il se dirigea vers le lit et tira les couvertures du lit Queen.   Il sourit joyeusement, il pouvait s'habituer à cette vie, il était impatient de la commencer vraiment.  Il la glissa délicatement à l'intérieur des couvertures et la borda doucement avant de se diriger du côté de son lit. Il se dévêtit rapidement et enfila sa chemise de nuit et une paire de pantalon de flanelle avant de se faufiler à son tour sous les couverture.  Il éteignit la lumière qui était sur sa table de chevet et tira les couvertures.  
  
Il roula sur le coté de manière à pouvoir passer un bras autour de Lily.  Celle-ci se retourna et se blottit contre sa poitrine.  Il sourit et resserra son étreinte.  Elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou et il se mit à lui caresser le dos tout avant de l'embrasser sur la tête. Ses cheveux sentait les pastèques et cela le fit sourire.  
  
" Bonne nuit mon amour. " murmura amoureusement James au creux de son oreille.  
  
Son souffle sur son oreille la fit frissonner et elle se blottit davantage contre James.  Elle sourit largement et marmonna un "Bonne nuit. ".  Ils s'endormirent presque instantanément, blottis l'un contre l'autre.  
  
  
  
*************************  
  



	22. Le mariage et la nuit de noce

. : AVANT DE COMMENCER : .  
  
Comme je manque un peu de temps cette semaine, je vais procéder à des remerciements d'ordre général…  Alors, un gros gros gros gros gros merci à tous ceux qui sont venus lire cette histoire et un autre très très très très très gros merci à tous ceux qui m'ont fait parvenir un petit commentaire.  Je vous le redis encore une fois, j'adore recevoir ces petits mots, c'est tellement touchant et stimulant!  Vous avez pas idée… Je crois que pour un auteur (ou un traductrice -)   ) il n'y a pas plus belle récompense pour son travail !!!  
  
Ah oui… Je tenais également à remercier tout spécialement Potter25 qui m'a si gentiment permis de traduire cette histoire et également Kamala qui accepte si généreusement de m'aider à corriger ma traduction!  Tu fais un boulot génial Kamala!  
  
Je crois que plusieurs d'entre-vous attendaient ce chapitre avec impatience…  LOL Et oui, il s'agit du fameux mariage!  Plein de romantisme en vue…   
  
Alors sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et moi je vais commencer tout de suite la traduction du prochain chapitre!    
  
Chapitre 22 – Le mariage et la nuit de noce  
  
" Oh mon Dieu May!  Je crois que je vais m'évanouir!  Où est Amy? " hurla Lily Evans alors qu'elle glissait sa mince mais tremblante silhouette à l'intérieur de sa robe blanche.  
  
" Lily, calme-moi.  Respire, n'oublie pas de respirer! "  s'exclama May en réprimant un rire.   
  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte du Manoir des Potter.   
  
" Qui est-ce? " lança Lily depuis la salle de bain.   
  
" Je ne sais pas Lily chérie, je ne fais pas de télépathie. " répondit May.  Elle quitta le véritable champ de bataille qu'était devenu le lit et ouvrit la porte.  Elle quitta la chambre et descendit les escaliers.  
  
Tout à coup, May se retrouva pratiquement projeté au bas des escaliers par Sirius  dévalant les escaliers à toute vitesse.   
  
" Whoa attention! " s'exclama May en pivotant sur elle-même.  
  
" Je suis tellement désolé mon amour mais on vient tout juste de me dire, assez rudement, de bouger mon cul jusqu'en bas pour répondre à la maudite porte. "  
  
May gloussa.  
  
Madame Potter n'était pas à l'intérieur de la maison; elle était à l'arrière avec le professeur Dumbledore qui devait marier James et Lily.  Elle ne pouvait donc pas répondre à la porte et quelqu'un d'autre devait s'en charger.   
  
" Allons-y ensemble. " dit May en riant.  
  
Sirius haussa les épaules. "Si tu veux."  
  
May sauta les dernières marches de l'escalier et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.  Amy se tenait toute rayonnante sur le palier.  Elle était déjà parée pour le mariage, elle portait une belle robe rouge foncé et ses cheveux étaient remontés en une torsade à l'arrière de sa tête.  Son maquillage avait déjà été parfaitement appliqué.    
  
" AMY! "  
  
" MAY! "  
  
" Hé bien entre! " s'exclama May en riant.  Amy pénétra à l'intérieur et enleva immédiatement ses souliers.  Elle fit une énorme accolade à May avant d'apercevoir Sirius.   
  
" Qui est-ce? "  questionna poliment Amy.  
  
" Oh je suis désolée, je te présente Sirius Black, mon petit ami. "  
  
" Oh… Enchantée de vous rencontrer.  Je suis Amy, je travaille dans les robes. "  Elle lui donne une poignée de main.  
  
" Le plaisir est pour moi. "  répondit poliment Sirius.  Puis, il se tourna vers May. "Je retourne auprès de James.  Si je ne suis pas de retour dans deux minutes, il va croire que je me suis sauvé.  On se voit plus tard. "  Il l'embrassa sur la joue et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre.    
  
" Il est mignon. " dit Amy en remuant les sourcils de manière suggestive. " Alors, où en est la mariée? "  s'enquit Amy en souriant de toutes ses dents.  
  
" Il y a quelques instants, elle était entrain d'enfiler sa robe et en me demandant où tu étais, pour sa coiffure et son maquillage."  
  
Amy éclata de rire.  " Désolée d'être en retard mais nous avons encore trois heures devant nous.  Si elle a déjà revêtue sa robe, il ne lui reste plus que ses cheveux et son maquillage à faire.  On peut y arriver. "  
  
" Suis-moi. "  May grimpa les escaliers de façon plus élégante que Sirius avant elle et ce même si elle ne portait pas encore sa jupe.   
  
Amy la suivit lentement dans l'escaliers en prenant soins de lever sa robe pour ne pas trébucher.  
  
Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent finalement à la porte de la chambre d'ami, May frappa à la porte, et se précipita à l'intérieur avec Amy juste derrière elle.  
  
" Amy est là ! " Annonça May tout en frappant à la porte de la salle de bain qui se trouvait dans la pièce.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit, et une Lily au visage rouge en sortit précipitamment, sa robe à moitié mise. Elle l'avait enfilé sur ses épaules et sur son corps mais il semblait qu'elle avait du mal à fermer la fermeture éclair.  
  
" Pourrais-tu? " Demanda Lily en se tournant pour que May puisse l'attacher.  
  
" En fait Lily, j'aime bien ta robe lorsqu'elle reste ouverte, révélant ton soutien gorges,  n'est-ce pas May? Je suis sûre que cela ne gênerait pas du tout James. "  
  
Amy éclata de rire mais il se transforma vite en une espèce de toux lorsque Lily se retourna pour leur lancer un regard noir.  
  
" D'accord désolée, plus de blagues, promis. " May réussit finalement à fermer la fermeture éclair au dos de sa robe avec quelques difficultés. " La fermeture éclair était coincée, elle était pourtant correcte lorsque tu as acheté la robe. "  
  
" Je sais ça.  Maintenant, fais ma coiffure. "  ordonna Lily en prenant place sur la chaise qui se trouvait en face du miroir, face au lit.   
  
" Oui m'dame. " répondit Amy en se plaçant derrière elle.  
  
Dans l'heure qui suivit, Amy essaya plusieurs coiffures différentes mais Lily rejeta toutes les suggestions;  bien sûr car tous les styles proposés par Amy impliquait que Lily garda les cheveux détachés.    
  
May profita de cette heure de liberté pour se préparer à son tour.  
  
" Amy, essaie quelque chose en remontant mes cheveux. "  
  
" Mais Lily, tu as de si magnifiques cheveux roux, longs et épais. Tu es certaine? "    
  
" Oui. "  Lily acquiesça.  Amy secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension mais se soumit à la volonté de Lily. "  
  
Elle remonta les cheveux de Lily en les tordant en un élégant nœud à l'arrière de sa tête, à mi-hauteur au-dessus de son cou.  Quelques mèches s'étaient échappées du nœud pour retomber ici et là et quelques mèches supplémentaires encadraient le visage de Lily.  Amy plaça un sort de scintillement sur ses cheveux pour les faire miroiter puis boucla les mèches.  
  
" Ok, je dois admettre que cette coiffure est très belle. "  
  
Lily se regarda dans le miroir et acquiesça joyeusement. " Parfait. "  
  
Durant la dernière heure avant l'heure fatidique, Amy essaya différents agencement pour le maquillage.  Elle ensorcela la peau de Lily pour la faire scintiller et briller joliment.  Avec un peu de eyeliner, elle maquilla les yeux de Lily afin qu'il paraissent plus grands et innocents,  puis, avec le mascara, elle allongea et épaissit ses cils.  Elle appliqua ensuite un épais rouge à lèvre rose qui faisait aussi luire ses lèvres et lui faisait de belles lèvres pleines.  Une fois le tout terminé, Lily ressemblait à une princesse sortit tout droit d'un conte de fées.  
  
Amy jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge.  Il ne restait plus que quinze minutes avant l'entrée en scène de Lily.  La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une mince femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux bleus pétillants pénétra à l'intérieur.  Elle tenait un énorme bouquet de lys blancs.  
  
" Lily chérie, tu es magnifique." Dit madame Potter les larmes aux yeux alors que Amy se retournait vers la dame.  
  
" Merci madame Potter. "  
  
" J'ai ton bouquet. "  
  
" Merci. "  Lily se leva et marcha jusqu'à madame Potter.  Elle la serra très fort dans ses bras. " Merci pour tout. "  Lily sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais elle les ravala immédiatement.  Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer!  Pas maintenant!  
  
" Ils sont là chérie. " murmura madame Potter en tapotant le dos de la jeune fille.  Lily n'avait pas besoin de se faire dire de qui étaient là; son cœur battait douloureusement pour ses parents qui étaient absents. " Tout comme le père de James est aussi présent. "  
  
Lily brisa finalement l'étreinte et renifla.  " Je sais. "  dit-elle doucement puis elle sourit à la vieille femme. Madame Potter lui tendit le bouquet de lys qu'elle avait demandé.   
  
La femme sourit chaleureusement avant de se tourner vers May qui était assise devant le miroir et examinait son reflet une dernière fois.  La robe bleue pâle épousait ses courbes à merveille.  
  
" May tu es sensationnelle. "  
  
May leva les yeux et sourit. " Merci madame Potter. "  
  
Madame Potter se tourna ensuite vers Amy et lui sourit.  " Et vous aussi.  En passant, je suis madame Potter. "  Elle tendit une main amicale à Amy qui l'accepta aussitôt.  
  
" Je suis Amy Winser.  Enchantée de vous rencontrer. " Amy lui sourit chaleureusement.  
  
" Le plaisir est pour moi. "  La vieille femme lui retourna son sourire.  
  
" Ok Lily, je crois que c'est l'heure. " dit madame Potter en souriant chaleureusement.  Elle la serra rapidement dans ses bras.  " Va le faire tien."  Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte.  Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, sourit et referma doucement la porte derrière elle.  
  
" Oh Lils!  Je suis si excitée pour toi! "  s'exclama May en serrant son amie près d'elle.  
  
Heureuse, Lily sourit de toutes ses dents.  Ca y était, elle allait devenir Lily Evans Potter et elle en était impatiente!  Une multitude de papillons sembla soudainement avoir trouvé refuge au creux de son ventre.  Elle fit un énorme sourire nerveux alors que May la relâchait tout en lui souriant.  
  
" Je descends, ok?  On se revoit là-bas. "  dit Amy en souriant avant de disparaître derrière la porte.  
  
" Oh mon Dieu! Où est ma cape? " hurla Lily au même instant où la porte se refermait sur Amy.  
  
May jeta regard circulaire sur la pièce, elle était nulle part en vue.  
  
" Où est-elle! "  demanda Lily, la panique commençait à s'emparer d'elle.  'Tout doit être parfait!' Sa gorge se serra et les paumes de ses mains devinrent moites.  
  
" Pas de panique, attends deux secondes. "  
  
May marcha nerveusement jusqu'à la salle de bain.  La cape de Lily reposait sur le dessus de la toilette, elle avait probablement été oublié là lorsque Lily y avait été quelques instants plus tôt.  May s'en empara et accourut près de Lily.  
  
" Dépêche, mets-la en place.  On doit y aller!  Maintenant! "  
  
" Ok. "  Lily passa rapidement la cape autour de ses épaules et boutonna le bijou juste à la base son cou.  La cape retomba derrière elle formant une traîne.  " Prête."  affirma Lily d'une voix tremblante.   
  
" Oh Lils, tu es magnifique! "  
  
" Merci, allons-y. "  
  
Et les deux jeunes filles passèrent la porte de la chambre.  Il n'était plus possible de reculer maintenant mais de toute façon, pour rien au monde Lily aurait fait marche arrière.   
  
. : AVEC JAMES : .  
  
" Siri'! Et si elle changeait d'idée?  Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? " murmura nerveusement James à Sirius qui se trouvait à côté de lui.  Tous deux étaient déjà à l'autel et attendaient l'arrivée de la mariée.  
  
Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.  " James! Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter?  Elle t'aime!  Elle va venir!  Franchement…"  
  
Sirius balaya la cour arrière du Manoir des Potter et aperçut Rémus assis en compagnie de ses parents ainsi que les grands-parents de May.  Il vit Peter assis près de Rémus et il aperçut également ses parents et madame Potter assis avec les parents de Rémus.  Il vit également Amy, assise seule, mais tout de même pas trop loin des autres ainsi qu'un groupe de personnes à l'allure officielle, probablement des amis de la familles et des aurors qui travaillaient avec M. Potter.   
  
Il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer dans un sourire.  Il jeta un coup d'œil à James.  Son meilleur ami allait se marier.  Qui aurait cru?  Il avait toujours pensé, tout comme les deux autres Maraudeurs, que James aurait été le dernier à se marier car il n'avait jamais sorti ni même flirté avec une fille auparavant.  Lily devait être une femme vraiment spéciale.  
  
Ils seraient heureux, très heureux.  
  
La musique commença à jouer et Sirius reporta aussitôt son attention sur la porte arrière du manoir.  Il dû attendre un bon moment avant de voir May passer la porte décorative.  Elle était belle.  Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient relevés à l'arrière de sa tête en un nœud lisse et bien serré.  Elle portait une longue robe moulante bleue poudre et la robe n'avait pas de bretelles.  Elle scintillait sous la lumière du soleil et elle portait un petit bouquet de fleurs.  Il sourit.  'Un jour, elle sera la mariée.'  Il sourit en la regardant s'approcher de l'autel.  Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et elle lui fit un petit sourire nerveux.  En retour, Sirius lui sourit de toutes ses dents.   Elle était magnifique.    
  
Lorsqu'elle atteignit finalement l'autel, elle se plaça sur la gauche.  La musique changea de tempo et James reposa les yeux sur la porte arrière, un essaim de papillons au creux de l'estomac.  Il allait se marier!  Il l'aimait tellement et elle avait accepté de l'épouser!  Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter une personne telle que Lily?  Peu importait ce qu'il avait pu faire, il était heureux de l'avoir fait.   
  
Lily passa la porte.  Elle avait tout d'abord la tête baissée, bien concentrée pour ne pas trébucher mais elle releva immédiatement la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de James.   
  
Les papillons qui s'était logés au creux de son ventre s'évaporèrent instantanément alors qu'elle fixait ses yeux remplis d'amour.  La tête haute, elle avança dans l'allée.  Elle l'aimait!  Et il l'aimait! Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour mériter James dans sa vie?  Sans le quitter des yeux, elle avança lentement vers l'autel en tenant le bouquet de lys serré contre sa poitrine.  Tout au long de sa marche, elle put percevoir quelques 'elle est si belle' ou quelques 'mais regardez-la, elle est magnifique' mais elle n'y prêta que vaguement attention car toutes ses pensées étaient uniquement dirigées vers James.  
  
James la fixait intensément, il aurait été incapable de détourner le regard et ce même si sa vie aurait été en danger.  Ses cheveux étaient relevés et des mèches bouclées retombaient de chaque côtés de son visage empourpré et heureux.  Elle était magnifique.  Ses yeux brillaient de bonheur alors qu'elle avançait vers lui, la traîne de sa cape blanche suivant ses pas le long de l'allée.   
  
Il se souviendrait de cet instant pour les années à venir.  
  
Lorsqu'elle l'eut finalement rejoint, elle accepta son bras et ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers le professeur Dumbledore.   
  
" Nous sommes ici réunit pour unir Lily Evans et James Potter dans les liens sacrés du mariage. "  ( A/N: L'auteur dit qu'elle n'est pas très douées pour les mariages puisqu'elle n'a assisté qu'à un seul mariage.  Donc, elle a sauté une bonne partie du mariage pour arrivé directement aux vœux).  
  
" Commençons avec les voeux de mariages. " Dumbledore sourit chaleureusement à James et Lily alors qu'ils se tournaient pour se faire face.  Ils plantèrent tous deux leur regard dans celui de l'autre.  " James, vous commencez."  
  
" Lily Evans, je me souviens du jour où te t'ai finalement rencontré.  Ce jour a changé ma vie.  Tu semblais si triste que j'ai voulu changé cela.  Je me suis donné beaucoup de peine pour t'amener à me faire confiance et à t'ouvrir à moi.  Lorsque cela s'est produit, je me suis rendu compte que je ne voulais plus être uniquement un simple ami.  Je voulais devenir ton meilleur ami, ton partenaire de vie, ton ancre, ton amour et la personne à qui tu ferais confiance par-dessus tout.  Je ne peux imaginer une vie sans toi à mes côtés.  Il n'y a pas de vie sans toi.  Je t'aime de tout mon être, de ton mon cœur et de toute mon âme.  Il n'y a personne d'autre pour moi, tu es mon âme sœur, maintenant et pour toujours.  Je serai toujours là pour te protéger, pour t'aimer et te chérir, pour toujours et à jamais. "  Il lui sourit avec bonheur alors que ses yeux émeraudes devenaient luisants de larmes.  
  
Elle commença à parler de façon précaire, sa voix tremblait à cause l'émotion.  Elle sourit et plongea ses yeux dans le regard amoureux de James.   
  
" James, je me souviens de la première fois où je t'ai rencontré. Tu avais été si gentil avec moi que c'en était étrange pour une personne tel que moi.  Je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de cruelle plaisanterie.  Pourquoi quelqu'un tel que toi s'intéresserait à une personne comme moi?  J'étais terrifiée à l'idée d'être la cible d'une mauvaise plaisanterie.   J'ai essayé de demeurer à l'écart mais j'ai vite réalisé que cela était impossible. "  Une larme glissa le long de sa joue et elle sourit. "Lorsque j'ai finalement réalisé que tu avais aucunement l'intention de faire de moi la cible de l'une de tes plaisanteries, j'ai commencé à te faire confiance.  Et ce fut là la chose la plus fantastique que j'aurais pu faire car je suis tombée amoureuse de mon partenaire de vie.  Après que tu m'aies déclaré ton amour pour la toute première fois, j'ai su sans aucun doute possible que je ressentais la même chose à ton égard et qu'il en serait toujours ainsi.  Rien de ce que les autres auraient pu me dire n'aurait pu changer ces sentiments.  Je ne peux vivre sans toi.  Tu es la seule personne avec laquelle je désire fonder une famille.  Je vis pour toi et respire pour toi.  Je t'aime plus que toute autre chose dans le monde.  Si je ne t'avais pas, j'ignore où je me trouverais actuellement.  Je t'aime James Potter. "  
  
James sourit.  
  
" James Harold Potter, voulez-vous prendre Lillian Marie Evans ici présente pour légitime épouse, l'aimer, lui obéir, l'honorer et la chérir pour le meilleur et pour le pire et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare? "  
  
" Oui, je le veux. "  
  
" Et vous, Lillian Marie Evans, voulez-vous prendre James Harold Potter ici présent pour légitime époux, l'aimer, lui obéir, l'honorer et le chérir pour le meilleur et pour le pire et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare? "  
  
" Oui, je le veux. " répondit Lily.  
  
" Les alliances. "  
  
Sirius et May firent un pas en avant et leur tendirent les alliances.  James glissa l'anneau au doigt de Lily puis Lily fit de même pour James.  James garda la main de Lily dans la sienne.  
  
" Je t'aime. " murmura-t-il.  
  
" Je t'aime aussi. "  Elle lui fit un sourire rempli de larmes de joie.  
  
" Je vous déclare donc, mari et femme! " annonça joyeusement Dumbledore.  "Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. "  
  
" Enfin! " s'exclama joyeusement James.  Lily gloussa et James pencha la tête pour lui donner un doux et tendre baiser qui promettait le monde.  Il caressa sa joue et ses cheveux.   Lorsqu'ils mirent fin au baiser, James serra Lily dans ses bras.   
  
" Je vous présente donc M. et Mme James Potter ! "  
  
Lily et James brisèrent leur étreinte et offrirent un énorme sourire de pur bonheur aux personnes présentes.  James plaça son bras d'une façon protectrice autour des épaules de sa femme.  Sa femme!  Il pouvait à peine le croire.  
  
Toutes les personnes qui avait assisté au mariage applaudirent avec entrain et madame Potter pleurait silencieusement (la mère de James, pas Lily).  
  
. : LA PARTY : .  
  
Lily s'assit dans la salle de séjour avec James avant le début de la réception.  Ils venaient tout juste de terminer la séance de photo qui s'était avérée assez épuisante.   Elle tenta de se blottir du mieux qu'elle pu contre le torse de James, sa robe de mariée étant un obstacle de taille entre elle et James.   
  
C'était le plus beau jour de la vie de James.   Il ne voulait plus quitter la salle de séjour où il tenait sa femme dans ses bras.  Il la sentit se pencher et déposer sa tête contre sa poitrine.  Sa femme.  Madame Potter.  Ca lui plaisait vraiment de dire ces mots.  Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.  
  
" Allez mon amour, on nous attend. "  
  
" Je ne veux pas y aller. " grogna-t-elle.  
  
" Je sais mais on doit y aller. "  
  
Lily acquiesça et se leva.  James ressentit immédiatement la perte de la chaleur de son corps contre le sien et il passa à deux doigt de céder à la tentation de l'obliger à se rasseoir près de lui.  Il se leva à son tour et attira sa femme près de lui.  Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et déposa sa tête contre son épaule.   
  
" Je t'aime."  murmura Lily.  
  
" Je sais. "  Il lui releva la tête de manière à lui faire face puis se pencha vers elle pour déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes.  Elle lui rendit son baiser sans hésiter.  Il fit courir sa langue le long de sa lèvre inférieure, quémandant ainsi l'accès à sa bouche, accès qu'elle lui accorda sans se faire prier davantage. Il glissa sa langue à l'intérieur et explora l'intimité de sa bouche.   Elle se mit à jouer avec les cheveux se trouvant à la base de son cou.  Il gémit et l'attira plus près de lui réclamant davantage de contact physique.  
  
Ils mirent fin au baiser et James se pencha pour faire courir ses lèvres sur la peau de son cou.  Elle inclina la tête pour rendre son cou plus accessible.  Il descendit le long de son cou jusqu'à son épaule.  Elle gémit de plaisir et agrippa une pleine poignée de ses cheveux, dépeignant James un peu plus mais il ne sembla pas s'en soucier le moins du monde puisqu'il releva la tête et l'embrassa de nouveau sur la bouche.  
  
" Ahem!"  Quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge.  James et Lily relevèrent la tête en grognant.   
  
" Laisse-nous tranquille Sirius, nous sommes occupés. " dit Lily, ce qui fit ricaner James.  
  
" C'est ce que j'ai pu constater. " Il eut un sourire entendu. " Mais vous auriez aussi pu vouloir descendre à la réception. "   
  
James laissa échapper un soupir et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Lily. "D'accord, allons-y.  On peut terminer ça plus tard. "  murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Lily ce qui la fit frissonner de plaisir.    
  
Elle acquiesça et suivit son mari hors de la pièce.   
  
Lorsqu'ils apparurent dans la salle où avait lieu la réception, une vague d'acclamations s'éleva dans la pièce.  Lily rougit et se réfugia tout contre James, le serrant très fort par la taille.  Celui-ci l'embrassa sur la tête.  
  
May, Rémus, Peter, Amy et madame Potter accoururent dans leur direction.  May sourit joyeusement et, à contrecoeur, éloigna Lily de James.  Elle lui fit un énorme câlin.  "Félicitations! Mes meilleurs voeux de bonheur! " dit May avec entrain. " Je suis si heureuse pour vous deux! "  
  
Rémus donna une tape amicale dans le dos de James.   " Hey, felicitations! "  
  
" Merci. " répondit James sans quitter sa femme des yeux.  Celle-ci capta son regard et sourit.   
  
'Je t'aime' mima-t-elle du bout des lèvres avant de s'éloigner en compagnie de May et de madame Potter.  
  
James la regarda s'éloigner tout en discutant avec enthousiasme avec May et sa mère.   
  
Sirius agita une main devant les yeux de James.   " Il est complètement partit. " déclara Sirius en souriant.  
  
" Oui, on dirait bien. " dit Rémus en regardant son ami.  
  
Soudainement, une forte voix amplifiée par magie se fit entendre. " Je pense que c'est l'heure pour les nouveaux mariés d'effectuer la première danse. (A/N Je viens tout juste de réaliser qu'habituellement le repas doit avoir lieu avant la danse lors d'un mariage.  Oh et puis, à ce mariage là, on peut danser quand on veut.)  
  
James et Lily quittèrent leurs amis et se retrouvèrent sur le plancher de danse.  Et à cet instant précis, tous deux oublièrent les nombreux regards qui étaient rivés sur eux.  Cela leur rappelèrent le bal qui avait eut lieu lors de leur dernière année à Poudlard.   
  
" Tu est si belle. " lui murmura James alors qu'il passait un bras autour de sa taille.  Elle s'approcha de lui.  De sa main libre, il entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens et y déposa amoureusement un baiser.  Lily lui offrit un sourire des plus heureux.  Elle déposa sa tête contre son torse et glissa sa main libre autour de son cou.  
  
Ils tournoyèrent sur le plancher de danse sans se rendre compte que la plupart des invités les y avaient rejoint.  Lily releva la tête et son regard se posa sur Rémus et Amy qui dansaient ensemble.  Elle sourit lorsqu'elle aperçut Rémus se pencher pour entendre ce que Amy avait à lui dire puis éclater de rire, les yeux plus pétillants que jamais.  Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et son regard dériva légèrement vers la droite pour regarder les invités danser.     
  
Elle aperçut Sirius et May qui dansaient pas très loin de là.  Elle sourit en constatant à quel point les choses avaient évoluées entre eux depuis leur petite mésaventure.  May et Sirius semblaient s'aimer mutuellement.  Elle soupira, comblée, et re-déposa sa tête contre l'épaule de James.   
  
James sentit la tête de Lily contre lui et baissa les yeux en souriant.  Elle regardait May et Sirius danser avec un sourire.  Son regard suivit le sien et il ne put que sourire en constant à quel point May et Sirius étaient fait l'un pour l'autre tout comme Lily et lui étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.  Lily laissa échappé un soupir de contentement.  Il se pencha et déposa un baiser parmi sa chevelure rousse tout en caressant tendrement son dos.  Elle leva les yeux vers lui et James fut pratiquement renversé par le regard amoureux dont elle le gratifia.  Son estomac chavira agréablement. Il était heureux de constater qu'elle continuait à lui faire cet effet.  Lily s'éleva sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes.  Il sourit et répondit immédiatement à son baiser.    
  
" Que dirais-tu si on s'éclipsait peu après le repas?  Après tout, on doit partir pour la Californie tôt demain. "  demanda-t-il en rompant le baiser.    
  
" J'adore ce plan. "  Elle l'embrassa de nouveau puis se blottit contre son torse et se balança au rythme de la musique.   
  
Lorsque la chanson se termina, ils durent changer de partenaires.   Lily dansa avec Sirius et James dansa avec sa mère.  Puis, Lily dansa avec Rémus et James avec May.  Pour terminer, Lily dut danser à contre-cœur avec Peter.  
  
Lorsque tout le monde eut dansé avec la mariée, Sirius invita tout le monde à se mettre à table.   
  
Lily ajusta sa robe, et se dirigea vers la table qui leur avait été assignée.   Elle prit place aux côtés de James.   Lorsqu'elle fut assise, celui-ci l'embrassa sur la joue et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens.  
  
Ils mangèrent avec entrain, discutant de choses et d'autres.  May leur annonça qu'elle s'était fait offrir un poste à Poudlard en tant que professeur pour le cours de potions et qu'elle chercherait une nouvelle maison pour y emménager maintenant que Lily et James étaient mariés.  Sirius grogna.  
  
" Ca veut dire que je dois m'en aller aussi! "  
  
" Ouais, en effet. " répondit James en souriant.  
  
" Oh, donnez-moi encore quelques semaines. "  
  
Lily et James ricanèrent en choeur.  " Prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin Sir'".  
  
" Ne lui dit pas de prendre tout le temps qu'il a besoin, tu n'as aucune idée de pendant combien de temps il peut abuser de notre hospitalité." Se moqua James.  
  
" Ce n'est pas toi qui avait envie que Sirius vienne vivre avec nous? " questionna Lily, les yeux pétillants malicieusement.  
  
" Hé bien mon envie s'est envolée par la fenêtre lorsqu'il a refusé de m'aider à dépaqueter les courses. "   James sourit de toutes ses dents.  
  
" Hey, je ne ferais pas ça, abuser de votre bonté, c'est vrai, je ne veux pas m'imposer auprès de votre heureux couple. "  
  
Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant une bonne partie de la soirée puis dansèrent jusqu'à ce que James annonce que Lily et lui devaient partir.  
  
" Ohhhh… Et où devez-vous aller? " taquina Sirius.  
  
" Comme si tu ne le savais pas. " répliqua Lily en  rougissant subitement.  
  
Sirius eut un sourire satisfait.  " Oh, au fait.  May et moi passons la nuit chez Rémus alors ne nous attendez pas. "  
  
" Parfait. "  répondit James et  Lily rougit de plus belle.  Sirius, Rémus, Peter et May éclatèrent de rire.   
  
" Au-revoir les enfants! "  lança Sirius en faisant des signes de la main.  Il donna un coup de coude à Rémus.  " Regarde notre petit James est devenu un grand garçon et il est marié à présent ! "  Il fit mine d'essuyer une larme imaginaire.  
  
Rémus rit.  
  
Madame Potter embrassa Lily et James sur la joue et les serra à tour de rôle dans ses bras avant de les laisser partir par le réseau de cheminette pour retourner à leur maison.  
  
Avant de se séparer pour le voyage du retour, James enroula un bras autour des épaules de sa femme.   
  
" On se revoit là-bas. "  
  
Elle sourit et en prit un peu de poudre de cheminette qu'elle laissa tomber dans le foyer.  Elle pénétra ensuite dans les flammes vertes et disparut rapidement.  
  
Peu de temps après, elle se retrouva dans sa salle de séjour.  Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.  Elle était désormais Lily Potter.  Lily Evans Potter.  Si cela était encore possible, son sourire redoubla.    
  
Soudainement, le feu derrière elle vira au vert et Lily pivota sur elle-même, sa robe virevolatant dans un froufrou soyeux autour de ses chevilles.  James sortit en trébuchant de la cheminée.  Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit tout en époussetant son habit.  Il avança lentement vers elle, ses yeux bleus étincelaient de bonheur.  Le cœur de Lily se mit à battre la chamade, cognant rapidement contre sa poitrine.    
  
Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pouces d'elle, ses sens se mélangeaient aux siens. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps et sentait son souffle contre son visage.  Elle pencha la tête sur le côté afin de pouvoir fixer rêveusement ses yeux bleus perçants.  Elle sentit ses genoux faiblir sous elle.   
  
" Je t'ai enfin pour moi seul. " murmura-t-il, le sourire franc qui s'était gravé sur son visage fit chavirer Lily.    
  
Il leva une main et doucement, il retira la pince qui retenait les cheveux de sa bien-aimée. Ses cheveux retombèrent sur ses épaules et dans le creux de son dos en de grosse boucles rousses.  Elle humecta ses lèvres et sentit son ventre se tordre de désir.  James déposa une main contre sa joue et repoussa tendrement les belles mèches rebelles qui se trouvaient devant ses yeux.  
  
Il caressa doucement ses cheveux et plongea son regard à l'intérieur de ses yeux émeraudes.  Il pouvait sentit la chaleur de son corps, il la sentait trembler.  Seigneur, il l'aimait tellement que s'en était douloureux.  Ses cheveux, telles des vagues rousses tombant dans son dos, contrastaient avec le blanc de sa robe de mariée.  Elle était sa femme.  Son estomac chavira agréablement à cette pensée.  
  
Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira à elle.  Il l'embrassa doucement.  Un long et lent baiser, lui montrant tout ce qu'elle représentait pour lui.  Et, au fil du temps qui passe, le baiser se fit plus avide, plus passionné.  Les mains de Lily se glissèrent dans ses cheveux les rendant encore plus décoiffés en dressant quelques mèches sur le dessus de sa tête.  Tout en maintenant sa tête, il glissa à son tour ses doigts dans ses cheveux.  Elle ouvrit la bouche, l'incitant à pénétrer à l'intérieur.  Il y glissa sa la langue et explora l'intérieur de sa bouche.  Elle l'attira plus près d'elle, et dans une tentative désespérée de se rapprocher davantage de lui, pressa son corps contre le sien.  
  
Il mit fin au baiser et ses lèvres trouvèrent le chemin de son cou.  Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté afin de lui donner plus de liberté et gémit de plaisir.  Il délaissa son cou pour mieux la regarder.  Elle grogna et l'attira de nouveau à elle.  Il l'embrassa brièvement.  
  
" Viens. " dit-il d'une voix enrouée.  Il la souleva et la transporta comme un bébé jusqu'à leur chambre.   
  
Elle frissonna en pensant à ce qui allait se passer et déposa sa tête contre son torse, un sourire de délectation sur les lèvres.  
  
James monta rapidement les escaliers et ouvrit la porte la chambre à l'aide de son pied.  Il pénétra hâtivement à l'intérieur puis  il referma la porte derrière lui avant d'aller étendre Lily sur le lit.  Sa robe se mariée s'étendait autour d'elle.  Elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira jusqu'à elle en l'embrassant passionnément.  D'une main agile, elle s'empara de ses lunettes et les déposa sur sa table de chevet.  Puis, elle déposa une main tremblante contre son torse avant d'entreprendre de déboutonner sa robe de sorcier.    
  
Il jeta impatiemment sa robe de sorcier au travers la pièce puis, il enleva sa chemise blanche et de l'envoya rejoindre sa robe. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau.  Elle leva les mains et glissa ses bras autour de son dos nu.    
  
Elle fit courir ses mains de ses omoplates jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon.  Ses doigts laissèrent une trace brûlante de désir le long de son dos et de son torse.  Il frissonna alors que ses petites mains exploraient son torse.  Elle souleva la tête et déposa un baiser sur son torse et un autre au creux de son cou.  Il gémit de plaisir et l'embrassa avec ferveur.    
  
Soudainement, l'imposante robe que portait Lily devint trop chaude et trop serrée.  
  
" James. "  gémit-elle contre sa bouche.  
  
" Hum? "  Il embrassa ses lèvres puis sa joues.  
  
" Attends une minute. "  
  
Il baissa les yeux pour la regarder un instant avant de rouler sur le côté, prenant appui de son coude.  Il la fixa amoureusement. Elle se redressa et porta ses mains au dos de robe pour la dégrafer.  Elle dégrafa chacune des agrafes puis fit glisser la fermeture éclair.  Elle fit glisser la robe le long de son corps avant de l'envoyer valser sur le sol.  Elle reprit sa place dans le lit en tremblant nerveusement et attendit.  Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle et la dévisagea amoureusement tout en fouillant ses chaleureux yeux verts.   
  
" Tu. Es. Si. Belle." Dit-il en prenant soin de bien marquer chaque mot.  Il se pencha ensuite pour l'embrasser doucement.  " Ne me quitte jamais. " souffla-t-il dans ses cheveux.  Il la serra très fort contre lui.  
  
Ce fut tout ce qui fut prononcé alors qu'ils prenaient soin de retirer tous les autres vêtements qui se faisaient de plus en plus contraignants.   
  
Entendre James prononcer de doux mots d'amour au creux de son oreille, sentir ses mains contre sa peau et ses lèvres contre les siennes lui fit tout oublier excepté à quel point elle pouvait l'aimer.   
  
Elle voulait devenir sienne. Elle voulait se donner toute entière à lui et non pas uniquement lui donner son corps.  Elle voulait lui donner sa vie entière, sa tristesse comme sa joie.  Tout.   
  
Plus tard, lorsqu'ils eurent repris leurs souffles, James attira Lily près de son cœur et admira ses yeux émeraudes si brillants.  Il était incapable de formuler en mots tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.  
  
" Je ne t'ai pas fait mal, n'est-ce pas? " demanda-t-il craintivement.   
  
" Un peu. "  Voyant son air chagriné elle ajouta. " Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on aura plusieurs autres occasions de se reprendre. "  Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.  Elle repoussa ses cheveux humides de sueur de son visage et déposa un long et amoureux baiser sur son front.   
  
" Je t'aime James. "  
  
Il embrassa son épaules puis son cou. " Je t'aime aussi. "  
  
Il enroula son bras autour de ses épaules nues et elle se blottit contre lui.  Elle soupira joyeusement, elle était si chanceuse!   Elle était la fille la plus heureuse sur terre.  Elle s'endormit ainsi, blottit dans la chaleur de son corps.  
  
Il resta étendu ainsi, le regard perdu dans la noirceur au-dessus de lui, un immense sourire heureux sur les lèvres.  Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il était pour se marier un jour ou même tomber amoureux.  Mais cela lui était arrivé, et avec une passion très forte.  Il était incapable d'imaginer une vie sans Lily,  cela était trop horrible pour même y songer.  Mais heureusement, maintenant, il n'avait plus besoin d'y songer.   
  
Il maintint sa belle au bois dormant blottit en sécurité au creux de ses bras. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, son souffle calme et tranquille chatouillant la douce peau de son cou et bientôt il s'endormit dans un sommeil heureux. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  



	23. Le matin suivant et leçons de vol

Chapitre 23 – Le matin suivant et leçons de vol 

Le matin suivant, la lumière du soleil perça au travers des rideaux de la chambre des maîtres.  Lily ouvrit les yeux et regarda James, toujours à ses côtés.  Son bras était doucement enroulé autour de sa taille dénudée.  Elle ne voulait pas le réveiller, pas encore.  Elle entreprit donc de lever avec le plus de douceur possible son bras afin de libérer sa taille puis elle se redressa.  Ses cheveux retombèrent de façon indisciplinée sur ses épaules et dans son dos.  Elle bailla et s'étira doucement.   
  
Un grognement parvint à ses oreilles et elle sentit la main de James lui caresser doucement le dos.   Elle frissonna de plaisir alors qu'elle se retournait pour lui faire face.  Il lui sourit et l'enlaça tendrement par la taille pour mieux l'attirer à lui.  Lily se retrouva par-dessus James.  Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de joie et se souleva à l'aide de ses coudes pour pouvoir mieux regarder James.  Ses cheveux retombaient un peu n'importe comment autour de son visage, formant un rideau de feu qui cacha le visage de James.  
  
" Bonjour ma douce. "  
  
" Bonjour. "  Lily se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
  
Puis elle recula et roula à ses côtés avant de s'asseoir dans le lit sans se soucier du fait qu'elle était encore totalement nue.   
  
"Où vas-tu comme ça? " demanda James.  
  
" Préparer le petit-déjeuner, après nous pourrons partir. "  
  
" Oh reste au lit. " Il s'assit derrière elle et l'attira contre son torse.  Il déposa sa tête contre son épaule.  "Nous avons encore une heure devant nous. "  Il embrassa sa joue puis son épaule nue.  Elle se tourna vers 

lui et déposa un baiser sur son nez.    
  
" Tu es tellement mignon! "  
  
" Alors reste. "  Dit-il en faisant la moue.  
  
Elle secoua la tête et sourit.  " Tu n'as pas faim ? "  
  
" J'ai faim de toi. " la taquina James.  
  
Lily gloussa et se leva, apportant avec elle l'une des couvertures.  James mit ses lunettes et l'admira alors qu'elle s'étirait et enroulait la couverture autour de sa mince silhouette avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour se changer.   
  
Elle en ressortit une minute plus tard, son peignoir sur le dos,  James supposa qu'elle avait dû mettre des sous-vêtement, et elle se dirigea vers sa commode pour jeter un coup d'œil à son reflet. Elle passa un coup de brosse dans les mèches emmêlées de ses cheveux, et, satisfaite, elle se retourna vers le lit.  
  
Les cheveux de James était un vrai champ de bataille, d'ailleurs tout autour d'eux ressemblait à un champ de bataille, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
  
James s'assit sur le lit et la regarda.  Elle lui fit un sourire rayonnant; il était tellement adorable.  Elle avait maintenant pleinement conscience de la raison de sa popularité au près de la gente féminine de Poudlard.  Hé bien, elles ne pourraient jamais l'avoir!  Il était maintenant sien.  Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de s'éloigner à nouveau.  Il sourit et l'attira à nouveau dans le lit, l'immobilisant sous son corps.    
  
" Tu ne peux plus te sauver maintenant. "  dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.   
  
Lily gloussa.  Elle l'empoigna et l'embrassa passionnément.  Cela le prit par surprise et elle en profita pour renverser la situation, et bientôt, ce fut James qui se retrouva emprisonné sous Lily qui se tenait assise fièrement sur lui, les jambes de chaque côté de son ventre.    
  
" J'aime bien. " James lui sourit.  
  
" Je pensais bien que tu aimerais. " dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. " Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner.  Habille-toi et sois prêt à partir. "  
  
" Ok. "  
  
Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser encore une fois avant de le libérer et de se lever.  Toute heureuse, elle quitta la pièce.  
  
Lorsqu'elle fut partit, James laissa échapper un soupir heureux et se redressa.  Il enfila rapidement quelques vêtements et  descendit au rez-de-chaussée.  Il entendit le bruit caractéristiques des chaudrons que l'on entrechoquaient en provenance de la cuisine et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.   
  
Il pénétra dans la cuisine et observa Lily qui était entrain de tirer, non sans un peu de frustration, ses longs cheveux auburn qui ne cessaient de lui tomber dans le visage en une haute queue de cheval avant de mettre le bacon dans la poêle pour le faire frire.  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.  
  
Elle se retourna immédiatement pour l'embrasser.  " Hey, pourrais-tu aller chercher Sirius, May, Rémus et Peter et les ramener ici?  Nous pourrions leur dire au-revoir. " lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.  
  
" Bonne idée.  Je reviens dans quelques instants.  Essaie de ne pas trop t'ennuyer de moi. " la taquina James en l'embrassant dans le cou.  
  
" Je vais essayer. "  dit-elle en se penchant au-dessus de la poêle.  Il sourit et quitta la cuisine.  Il prit le contenant dans lequel se trouvait la poudre de cheminette et en jetant une pincée à l'intérieur du foyer.  Il pénétra dans les flammes et disparut en direction de la demeure de Rémus.  
  
" Bonjour James, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? "  demanda Rémus lorsque James apparut dans la salle de séjour.  Rémus était affairé à mâcher un morceau de son toast.     
  
" Lily m'envoie vous chercher pour que nous puissions vous dire au-revoir.  Elle ne pouvait pas venir, elle est en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Nous partons dans environ une heure. "  répondit James, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres.  
  
Rémus sourit narquoisement et épousseta les miettes de pain qui se trouvait sur sa robe. " Alors, comment c'était? "  
  
" C'était fantastique. "  répondit rêveusement James.  
  
Rémus rit ce qui tira James de sa rêverie.     
  
" Et où sont les autres?"  
  
" Peter est bien quelque part mais j'ignore où exactement, quant à Sirius et May, ils sont encore entrain de dormir. "  
  
" Hé bien allons les réveiller. " fit sérieusement James.  " Je veux retourner auprès de Lily. "  
  
" D'accord. "  approuva Rémus. " Ils partagent la même chambre. "  
  
James arqua les sourcils et fixa Rémus. " Ils partagent une chambre? "  
  
" Bien sûr, ils partagent la même chambre chez toi aussi, tu ne savais pas? "  
  
" Non. " fit James, confus.  
  
" Tu devais avoir autre chose en tête. "  
  
James sourit. "Ouais, j'imagine. "  
  
Rémus cogna à la porte de la chambre que partageaient May et Sirius et ce fut la voix endormie de Sirius qui leur dit d'entrer.  
  
James ouvrit la porte.  Les rayons du soleil étaient bloqués par les rideaux qui recouvraient la fenêtre et un Sirius échevelé grimaçait un peu à cause de la lumière qui venait de la porte. Il portait un tee-shirt bleu brillant avec un simley jaune dessus, et il s'assit abruptement lorsqu'il vit James et Remus entrer.  
  
" James? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? " fit moqueusement Sirius.  
  
" Lily m'a demandé de venir vous chercher, elle veut vous dire au-revoir. "  
  
Les lèvres de Sirius s'arrondirent de manière à former un 'o' parfait.  Il se pencha au-dessus de May et lui tapota l'épaule.  Elle grogna et repoussa sa main.   
  
" Trésor? "  Sirius la secoua doucement. "Allez, debout. "  
  
" Fous-moi la paix; " Grommela-t-elle avant de se retourner.  
  
Rémus et James ricanèrent. " On dirait qu'elle n'aime pas se faire déranger celle-là. " se moqua Rémus.  
  
" Non, vraiment pas. " ricana James.   
  
" May Delfin!  Tu me déçois!  Tu ne veux donc pas dire au-revoir à ta meilleure amie? "  hurla Sirius.  
  
May se redressa brusquement.  "QUOI?  LILY S'EN VA?  OU? " Ses cheveux noirs retombaient pêle-mêle sur ses épaules.   
  
James émit un petit rire.   
  
" Oh, seulement à sa lune de miel. " répondit Sirius.  
  
" Oh, dans ce cas, je la verrai à son retour. "   Et elle se recoucha avant de bien s'enrouler dans ses couvertures.    Elle serra les couvertures contre elle un  peu plus et ferma les yeux.    
  
Sirius soupira avec exaspération et repoussa les couvertures qui le couvraient.  " Comment Lily a bien pu faire pour faire ça tous les jours pendant sept ans? "  
  
James et Rémus rirent pendant que Sirius se enfilait rapidement une paire de jeans avant de commencer à frapper répétitivement May à la tête avec un gros oreiller.  Il continua son manège jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide à contre-coeur, et avec colère, de sortir du lit tout en marmonnant à quel point Lily était pour payer de devoir partir si tôt.  
  
" Ca c'est une bonne fille. " Sirius l'embrassa sur la joue.  Il reçut un grognement cinglant venant de sa part alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.  
  
" Hey James, en passant, comment allez-vous vous rendre là-bas?  Lily et toi ne pouvez pas transplaner. "  demanda Sirius alors que tous les trois se dirigeaient au rez-de-chaussée pour y patienter le temps que May termine sa toilette.   
  
" Hé bien, j'imagine que je vais devoir attendre jusqu'à ce que mon entraînement en tant qu'Auror débute et Lily pourra passer le test pendant que je serai à mon entraînement.  Mais pour revenir à ta question, nous voyagerons par poudre de cheminette. " répondit James.  
  
" Ahh.. "  
  
" Et quand pensez-vous rentrer? "  
  
" Dans deux semaines. "  
  
" Je pense que May et moi allons demeurer chez-vous pendant que vous allez être partis, le temps de chercher une autre maison. " déclara Sirius. " Si ça ne t'embête pas, bien sûr. " ajouta-t-il.   
  
James donna une tape amicale dans le dos de son ami. " Pas de problème Patmol. "   
  
Sirius soupira.  " Merci mon dieu, je n'avais aucune autre place où aller. "  
  
Remus fit un "tut-tut" à voix haute. " Tu aurais pu rester ici.  Suis-je si horrible? " fit Rémus en faisant mine d'être blessé.   
  
" Tu n'as pas idée, Lunard. " se moqua Sirius.  
  
James et Rémus ricanèrent en chœur.  
  
  
. : AVEC MAY : .   
  
May sortit de la douche et s'habilla rapidement.  Elle laissa échapper un énorme baillement avant de ranger son linge sale dans son sac de voyage.  Elle sécha rapidement ses cheveux.  Elle referma son sac de voyage avant de le soulever.  Elle se précipita ensuite au bas des escaliers en escamotant certaines marches au passage.    
  
" Ok, allons-y. "  Elle balança son sac sur son épaule et sourit.   
  
Les garçons se levèrent.    " On devrait peut-être attendre Peter? " demanda Sirius.  
  
" Nah, on a pas le temps.  Nous partons dans une demie heure.  Pouvez-vous lui dire quand vous le verrez que Lily et moi lui faisons dire au-revoir? "  demanda James.  
  
" Bien sur. " répondit Rémus en acquiesçant.   
  
Les quatre prirent rapidement la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre à la maison de James et Lily. Le salon était vide. Il y avait une forte odeur de bacon. James entre dans la cuisine. Il n'y avait personne. Le bacon était sur un plat au centre de l'îlot central.  Le poêlon était posé dans l'évier où il trempait, semblant propre.  
  
" Où est Lils? " demanda May en le suivant dans la cuisine.  
  
" Je ne sais. " répondit James.  " LILY!  ON EST LÀ! "  
  
Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel il se précipita hors de la cuisine pour monter les escaliers quatre à quatre. " LILY! " lança-t-il.  
  
" James, chéri?  Je suis désolée, m'as-tu appelé? "  Lily apparut au haut des escaliers ne portant rien d'autre d'une serviette autour de la tête.    
  
James soupira, soulagé.  " Les autres sont là. "  
  
" Oh! "  Lily se précipita dans sa chambre et referma précipitamment la porte derrière elle. " Je descend dans une minute! " l'entendit-il prononcer derrière la porte.   
  
James eut un petit rire et redescendit les escaliers.  Il entra dans la cuisine.  Sirius était assis autour du petit îlot au centre de la cuisine et mâchait un morceau de bacon qu'il avait pris du plat posé devant lui.  May se tenait au côté de Sirius.  Elle était penché au-dessus de l'îlot et mâchait également un morceau de bacon.  Rémus quant à lui était assis la table.    
  
" Elle sera là dans une minutes, elle venait tout juste de sortir de la douche. "  
  
" Oh, c'est pour ça que tu as été si long. " le taquina Sirius.  
  
James le fixa avec les yeux ronds. "Sir', j'ai été là haut pendant…" Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. "…une minute! "  
  
Sirius se contenta de rire. " Alors est-ce qu'elle descend bientôt?  Je croyais que vous deviez partir de bonne heure. "  
  
James jeta un autre coup d'oeil à sa montre; ils devaient partir dans quinze minutes.  Il soupira et reprit la direction des escaliers.  " Je reviens. "  
  
James grimpa les escaliers en vitesse.  Il frappa à la porte de leur chambre avant d'ouvrir la porte.  Lily était maintenant complètement habillée et ses cheveux avaient été séchés.   Elle était assise sur le dessus de sa valise et tentait désespérément de la fermer.  Elle enleva les cheveux de son visage avec mauvaise humeur.  
  
James sourit.  Il s'approcha et l'écarta gentiment avant de boucler aisément sa valise.   " Là… Pourquoi ne pas simplement avoir demandé de l'aide?  Tu dois aller dire tes au-revoirs à nos amis. "  
  
Lily le regarda.  "Essaies-tu de me faire sentir faible? "  
  
James sourit narquoisement et souleva la valise sans le moindre effort et enroula son bras toujours libre autour de ses épaules.  Lily leva les yeux au ciel à l'intention de son mari alors que celui-ci s'était penché pour l'embrasser sur la joue tout en la conduisant hors de la pièce.  
  
 " Jay, tes valises sont prêtes n'est-ce pas? "  
  
" Lily, mon bébé, j'ai fait mes valises avant notre mariage.  Je suis toujours prêt. "   James lui fit un énorme sourire.  " En fait, mes choses son déjà en bas près du foyer. "  
  
" Oh. "  
  
Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de séjour, James la délaissa quelques instants et alla déposer son sac de voyage près du foyer.  Il se leva et se tint à côté d'eux.  
  
" Hé bien, au-revoir. " dit Lily en effectuant un petit signe de main.  
  
Sirius, Rémus et May  la regardèrent.  " C'est tout? " interrogea May.  " Je me suis levée tôt pour toi et c'est tout ce que j'aie? "  
  
May balança ses bras autour de Lily et la serra très fort contre elle. " Reviens-nous vite, on va s'ennuyer de vous. "  
  
Lily serra son amie contre elle.  " Tu restes ici pour les deux semaines, pas vrai? "  
  
" Oui, du moins jusqu'à ce que j'aie trouvé un nouvel endroit où habiter. "  
  
" Prends tout le temps dont tu as besoin. "  Lily brisa l'étreinte et se tourna vers Sirius.  
  
" Et j'imagine que tu restes ici toi aussi? " lui demanda Lily tout en le serrant dans ses bras.  " On se revoit dans deux semaines. "  
  
Il lui sourit. " Toi vieilles bien sur Jamie et n'oubliez pas de vous bien amuser les enfants. "  
  
Lily recula et Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil.  Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna pour prendre Rémus dans ses bras.  
  
" Bye Lils. "  
  
" Bye. "  Lily alla rejoindre James.   
  
James fit un petit signe de la main pour saluer l'ensemble de ses amis et gratifia Sirius d'un dernier regard d'avertissement ce à quoi il ne reçut en retour qu'un regard innocent de la part de son ami.  
  
James sourit largement alors qu'il jetait une pincée de poudre de cheminette à l'intérieur du foyer et sans plus attendre, James et Lily furent en route pour leur lune de miel.  
  
" Alors, qu'est-ce qui est prévu à l'agenda aujourd'hui? " demanda Sirius en se tournant vers May et Rémus.   
  
" Eh bien vous deux pouvez bien faire ce que vous voulez, en ce qui me concerne, je vais à Pré-au-Lard pour me trouver un pied-à-terre où je pourrai rester entre deux années scolaires. " répondit May.  
  
" Oh c'est vrai, May va devenir Professeur Delfin.  Ca te va bien. " dit Sirius dans un large sourire.   
  
" Eh bien merci. "  May déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.  Il sourit.  " Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire tous les deux? "  
  
" Je n'avais rien de prévu. " répondit Rémus.  
  
" Allons avec May. "  suggéra Sirius avec un immense sourire.  
  
" Quoi?  Pas question, vous allez être constamment dans mes jambes. "  
  
Sirius fit une mine boudeuse.  " Est-ce vraiment ce que tu penses de nous? "  
  
May leva les yeux au ciel. " J'imagine que vous pouvez venir. "  dit May sur un ton de défi.  
  
" Ok. " répondit Sirius en enroulant son bras à celui de May.  Elle sourit et le tira vers le foyer.  " Tu viens Remmy? "  
  
" Remmy? "  fit Rémus en arquant les sourcils.  
  
" Ouais, tu aimes? De toute façon, je me fous que tu aimes ou non, moi j'aime et c'est tout ce qui importe. "  
  
" Hé bien maintenant que nous avons éclaircie ce point…" Rémus rit. " Je viens mais je vais chercher un emploi. "  
  
" Ohhh, où? "  demanda Sirius en regardant son ami avec intérêt.  
  
" Je ne sais pas Patmol. "  Rémus leva les yeux au ciel.  " D'où l'expression 'chercher un emploi' et non pas trouver un emploi. "  
  
" Déééésoooolé. " fit Sirius tout en lançant une pincée de poudre de cheminette à l'intérieur du foyer.  
  
Et en un clin d'œil, les trois amis quittèrent la maison de Lily et James en direction du chemin de Traverse.  
  
  
  
. : LA SEMAINE SUIVANTE : .  
  
May se tenait à l'extérieur de sa nouvelle demeure.  Elle sourit joyeusement.   La porte d'entrée était maintenant ornée d'un petit panneau sur lequel on pouvait lire 'Delfin'.  Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et sortit son trousseau de clés.   Elle inséra la clé dans la serrure et la tourna jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le déclic.  Elle pénétra dans une grande pièce et soupira de contentement, elle était chez elle.   Elle longea le couloir qui se trouvait sur sa droite.  La dernière chambre à sa gauche était celle qu'elle s'était appropriée.   Il lui restait maintenant à déménager ses choses qui se trouvaient encore chez les Potter mais elle décida que cela pouvait attendre.  Elle s'étendit directement sur le tapis et fixa le plafond, perdue dans ses pensées.   
  
Elle appellerait Sirius un peu tard pour qu'il l'aide à emménager.  Peut-être que Sirius voudrait emménager avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouver une maison bien à lui ou peut-être qu'il pourrait demeurer à la maison pendant qu'elle serait à Poudlard.  Elle voulait que personne ne vienne déranger les jeunes mariés.  
  
Mais était-ce la véritable raison pour laquelle elle désirait que Sirius emménage avec elle?  
  
Elle se surprit bientôt à s'endormir, le soleil du midi filtrant à travers les rideaux de sa nouvelle chambre.  
  
Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le soleil commençait déjà à décliner et la pièce plongeait lentement dans la noirceur.   
  
'Merde' pensa-t-elle.  Elle se précipita jusqu'à sa salle de séjour, c'était dans ces instants qu'elle appréciait le fait que sa maison n'ait qu'un seul étage.  Elle lança un peu de poudre de cheminette dans les flammes et appela Sirius.   
  
Elle plaça sa tête dans les flammes et jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle de séjour de Lily et James; Sirius dormait à deux poings fermés sur le canapé.  
  
" Sirius. " appela-t-elle doucement.  Il n'y eut aucune réponse.  " Sirius. " essaya-t-elle de nouveau.  " Pour l'amour du ciel SIRIUS! " hurla-t-elle cette fois à bout de patience.   
  
Il tressaillit et ses yeux s'ouvrirent.  Il sursauta lorsqu'il aperçut son visage dans les flammes mais se calma aussitôt et s'agenouilla devant elle.   
  
" Merde mon amour, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. "  
  
May se contenta de glousser et leva les yeux vers lui. " Sir', est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à déménager? "  
  
" Bien sûr, demain ? "  
  
" Ca serait parfait. "  May hésita un moment avant de poursuivre. " Sir', je voulais te demander quelque chose. "  Elle marqua une pause et baisa les yeux.  
  
" Hmm? "   
  
" Hé bien je me demandais… veux-tu emménager… avec moi… quand Lily et James seront de retour. " May rougit et détourna le regard.    
  
" Tu veux que j'emménage avec toi? "  fit-il, moqueur.  
  
" Si tu ne veux pas… C'est ok, je n'aurais pas dû… "  
  
" Non! J'adorerais ça. "  Il sourit.  " Présentement, cela m'enlève beaucoup de pression. "  
  
May ricana.  " Fantastique.  Hé bien, je crois que je vais aller me coucher mon amour, je peux à peine garder les yeux ouverts. "  
  
" Ok.   Attends May, as-tu un lit? "  
  
" Techniquement disons que non, mais ce n'est pas un gros problème, je vais dormir sur le sol. "  
  
" May, pourquoi tu ne dors pas ici cette nuit? On déménagera demain. "  dit Sirius.  
  
May le considéra quelques instants, pensive.  " Ok, c'est d'accord.  Mais je veux emménager tôt demain. "  
  
" Bien, mais pas trop tôt tout de même. "  
  
" Je t'en pris Sirius, tu sais très bien que pour moi, tôt c'est aux alentour de onze heure. "  
  
Sirius sourit.  " Ok, allez viens. "  
  
May acquiesça. " J'arrive dans une minute. "  
  
La tête de May disparut des flammes et une minute plus tard, les flammes virèrent au vert et May en émergea.  Elle épousseta sa robe et levant les yeux vers un Sirius tout souriant.   
  
" Je dois aller me changer. " marmonna May.  Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, enfila son ensemble coton-ouaté et remonta ses cheveux en une queue de cheval avant de redescendre pour retrouver Sirius qui était étendu sur le canapé.  
  
Elle se tint au-dessus de lui. " Allez pousse-toi. "  
  
" Quoi? " Il leva les yeux vers elle, amusé.  
  
" Tu m'as entendu. " Elle sourit.  
  
" May, c'est un sofa, où veux-tu que j'aille ? "  
  
" Dans ce cas…"  
  
May s'étendit adroitement près de Sirius.  Elle enroula des bras autour de sa taille et déposa sa tête contre son torse.  Son corps embarquait en partie par-dessus le sien ainsi, elle éviterait de tomber en bas du canapé.  Il enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant plus près de lui pour lui éviter de tomber.  Il déposa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.  
  
" May? " demanda-t-il brisant le silence qui s'était installé depuis un moment.   
  
Il n'y eut pas de réponse.  
  
" May, mon amour? "  
  
Toujours aucune réponse.  Il baissa les yeux vers elle et sourit.  May s'était endormi contre lui, elle ne blaguait pas lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle était fatiguée.  Il resserra son emprise autour de ses épaules et s'autorisa à son tour à sombrer dans le sommeil.  
  
  
  
. : LE MATIN SUIVANT : .  
  
Sirius se réveilla et bailla.   Il sentit un poids qui était posé directement sur lui.  Le souffle chaud de May lui chatouillait le cou.  Il sourit et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours.  Le soleil perçait au travers de la grande fenêtre donnant sur la cour avant et le tic-tac de l'horloge de la cuisine résonnait faiblement dans la maison.   Sirius posa les yeux sur la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs parsemés de mèches bleutées, quoique plus claires qu'à l'habitude, qui était étendue contre sa poitrine.   Il glissa ses doigts parmi les mèches soyeuses de sa chevelure et soupira.  Il tourna la tête vers l'horloge et se rendit compte qu'il était 10h00 du matin.   May allait devoir se lever bientôt puisque lui était réveillé et qu'elle le clouait actuellement au canapé.   
  
Il la secoua doucement.  May grogna et se blottit davantage contre sa poitrine.    
  
" May chérie, même si je trouve cela fantastique, je pense que tu devrais te lever. " murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.   
  
" Réveille-moi dans une heure. " marmonna-t-elle.   
  
Il la secoua doucement une seconde fois.  " Tu ne voulais pas emménager dans ta maison aujourd'hui? "  
  
" Non, pas maintenant…"  
  
" ALLEZ, ON SE LÈVE!"  Hurla Sirius.   
  
 May releva la tête et lui lança un regard noir. Elle se redressa sur les coudes, et le fusilla du regard. Ses cheveux tombaient comme un rideau, cachant son visage des spectateurs extérieurs. S'il y en avait.  
  
Il releva la tête et l'embrassa d'un long et doux baiser mettant fin ainsi à toute colère que pouvait éprouver May quelques instants plus tôt.   Lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser, il lui sourit gentiment.    
  
" Ok, debout. "  
  
May grogna mais se leva néanmoins. " D'accord, je vais prendre une douche. "  
  
" Moi aussi. "  
  
" Tu vas devoir attendre que j'aie terminé la mienne. "  
  
" Je ne pourrais pas juste la prendre avec toi ?  Ca économiserait l'eau tu sais. "  Il sourit narquoisement, elle le frappa amicalement sur le bras.   
  
" Peut-être une autre fois, play-boy. " gloussa-t-elle et elle monta les escaliers à la course avant que Sirius put même penser à une réplique.   
  
Sirius sourit et s'assit sur le canapé en attendant que May redescende.  Il resta assis pendant une quinzaine de minutes avant de finalement se lever et de se diriger vers la cuisine pour préparer son petit-déjeuner.  Il versa quelques céréales dans un bol avant de les recouvrir de lait.  Soudain, une paire de bras s'enroula autour de son cou.  Surpris, il sursauta en laissant échapper un petit cri.  Il se retourna.   
  
" Tu vas devoir arrêter ça. " marmonna-t-il.  
  
May gloussa et le serra brièvement dans ses bras avant de se servir à son tour un bol de céréales.   Sirius jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la cuisine pour contempler le terrain qui s'étendait à perte de vue.  Il n'y avait aucun arbre, seulement de l'herbe verte et quelques collines à l'extrémité du terrain, idéal pour le Quidditch.   
  
" Tu sais May, je n'avais jamais réalisé auparavant, mais nous pourrions jouer au Quidditch sur ce terrain. " Il pointa la fenêtre.   
  
May acquiesça. " Il n'y a qu'un seul problème mon amour, nous n'avons pas de balles de Quidditch ni aucun autre équipement. "  
  
" Je t'en pris, on pourrait aller sur le Chemin de Traverse et trouver tout ce qui nous faut avant que James et Lily ne reviennent.  On pourrait même jouer un peu! "  dit-il excité à cette idée.   
  
" Ouais bien sûr, il n'est pas question que j'embarque sur un balai. "  
  
" May, je croyais que tu avais surmonté cette phobie ? "  
  
May le regarda bizarrement. " Simplement parce que tu m'as fait faire un tour pour me ramener au sol?  Tu sauras que j'aie vu ma vie entière défiler devant mes yeux lors de cette balade. "  
  
Sirius ricana et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. " Ca va bien aller, je vais te montrer. "  
  
" Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me montre comment faire, j'ai besoin de demeurer à une certaine distance des balais. "  
  
" Tu ne parviendras jamais à surmonter ta peur si tu n'essaies jamais!  Aujourd'hui, on emménage et ensuite on va sur le Chemin de Traverse pour aller chercher les balles! "  
  
" Youppi!  Je suis tellement impatiente. " fit May sans la moindre trace de joie.   
  
Sirius ricana.  " Attends un peu, tu verras que cette semaine tu adoreras tellement voler que tu vas sans cesse lancer des 'oh je t'en pris Sirius, amène-moi encore voler!' "  
  
" Je n'ai pas de balai! " déclara May triomphalement.  Mais Sirius lui sourit de toutes ses dents et le sourire triomphal de May disparut momentanément.   
  
" Prends celui de Lily, je suis certain que ça ne la dérangerait pas. "  
  
May fronça les sourcils.   
  
" Oh, ne fait pas cette tête là,  tu vas adorer tu verras.  Et de plus, tu vas voler avec moi.  Crois-tu que je te laisserais tomber? " demanda Sirius.   
  
" Veux-tu vraiment que je réponde à ça? " demanda sarcastiquement May.  
  
" Ha ha… Allez viens!  On ferait mieux de déménager nos choses tout de suite si on veut avoir le temps d'aller acheter les balles. "  
  
May fronça les sourcils mais suivit Sirius hors de la cuisine jusque dans sa chambre.  
  
 Cela leur prit la moitié de la journée pour déménager toutes les possessions de May dans sa nouvelle maison et à dire vrai, May prenait bien soin d'étirer le déménagement le plus possible dans le but d'avoir le moins de chance possible de monter sur un balai.  Mais malheureusement pour elle, Sirius ne semblait guère être le genre de personne à oublier aussi facilement quelque chose d'aussi important que ça.   
  
Aussitôt qu'ils eurent terminés d'emménager, Sirius la traîna de force au magasin de Quidditch.   
  
" Sirius!  Franchement!  Il est trop tard pour jouer au Quidditch de tout façon. "  
  
 Sirius lui lança un regard étrange. "Pourquoi pas? Ca ne va pas te prendre autant de temps tu sais, il est seulement cinq heures"   
  
" Je sais." répondit May, l'air abattue alors qu'elle suivait Sirius là où se trouvaient les balles.   
  
" Ca c'est une bonne fille."  Il sourit.  Elle le dévisagea.  
  
" Oh May, ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai l'impression de te torturer."  
  
" Ca y ressemble pas mal." lança-t-elle.  
  
Il se contenta de sourire et s'empara des balles de Quidditch dont il avait besoin avant de se diriger vers le comptoir.   May le suivit d'un pas traînant comme si elle allait à la potence.   
  
" Attends un peu que James et Lily découvre que tu utilises leur cour arrière comme terrain de Quidditch."  
  
" Quoi? James va être aux anges.  Et tu sais très bien que cela ne dérangera pas Lily d'avoir un endroit où elle pourra voler.  Ca, c'est une tentative minable pour tenter de te sortir d'affaire, et je t'avertis tout de suite, tu ne t'en sortiras pas."  Il lui sourit machiavéliquement.  
  
" Tu sais que je te déteste parfois Sirius Black."  Elle sourit moqueusement.  
  
Il lui rendit son sourire et paya les balles.  " Ca c'est parce que tu m'aimes."  
  
Lorsqu'ils furent de retour à la maison déserte de James et Lily, le soleil commençait déjà à décliner dans le ciel.  
  
" Oh, on dirait bien qu'on va devoir oublier la scéance de vol." dit May en souriant.  
  
" Non, tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement.  Je ne comprends pas comment, étant une sorcière, tu aies une peur bleue de voler. "  se moqua Sirius.   
  
" On ne peut pas voler maintenant, il commence à faire noir!"  s'exclama May en ignorant complètement le commentaire de Sirius.   
  
" Il nous reste une bonne heure avant qu'il fasse complètement noir et puis, il n'y a rien de mieux que de voler au coucher du soleil. "  Il lui fit un énorme sourire et lui tendit un balai.  
  
Elle lui arracha brusquement des mains.  " Merci." dit-elle sèchement en enjambant le balai. Elle hésita un instant avant de frapper pathétiquement le sol du pied dans le but de s'élancer dans les airs.    
  
Sirius éclata de rire mais le ravala bien rapidement lorsqu'elle lui jeta un regard meurtrier.  Elle essaya de nouveau et Sirius dû se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire une nouvelle fois.  
  
" May, est-ce que je peux te donner un conseil ?"  
  
" QUOI! "  
  
" Tu dois donner une poussée plus forte. "  
  
"Mais alors je décollerai ! "  
  
" C'est le but." Se moqua-t-il.  
  
"Oui, je sais, je suis juste en train de m'habituer à l'idée de voler. "  
  
" Et combien de temps cela va-t-il te prendre? " dit-il en demeurant sur place les bras croisés.  
  
" Bien, si tu n'aimes pas ma façon de faire, j'imagine qu'on a qu'à tout arrêter. "   Elle sourit et tenta de descendre de son balai mais Sirius la retint par le bras.   
  
" Pas si vite Sparky.  Tu vas t'élever à au moins dix pieds ce soir."  
  
" QUOI!?  DIX PIEDS!  ES-TU COMPLÈTEMENT CINGLÉ? "  Ses yeux était devenu aussi rond que deux gallions devant l'horreur évidente que lui inspirait cette idée.  
  
" Tu es allée bien plus haut que ça avec moi durant les essais de Quidditch."  
  
" Justement, j'étais avec toi!  Et c'était un moment de folie passagère."  
  
" May, tiens fermement le manche de ton balai. "  Il s'approcha d'elle et plaça ses mains sur les siennes.  "Tiens le très fort. "  
  
" Ok." dit-elle en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête.  
  
" Maintenant, si tu veux monter, dirige le manche de ton balai vers le ciel, si tu veux descendre, tu le dirige vers le sol mais fais le en douceur si tu ne veux pas t'écraser au sol.  Si tu veux te propulser vers l'avant, penche-toi  vers l'avant et ça décollera.  
  
" Ok. " Elle hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.  
  
Il enfourcha son balai et, plaçant ses mains à l'endroit même où il avait dit à May de mettre ses mains, il donna un bon coup de pied au sol et le balai s'éleva dans le ciel, planant à une hauteur d'environ dix pieds.   
  
" Maintenant, viens simplement me rejoindre. "  
  
May leva la tête vers lui avec un air ébahi. " Je ne pense pas que je peux. "  
  
" Bien sûr que tu peux, tu ne veux juste pas."  
  
May se sentit bouillir à l'intérieur.  " Je voudrais si je le pouvais! "  
  
" Alors vas-y parce que je sais que tu le peux." répondit calmement Sirius.  
  
" Très bien!"  
  
A contre coeur, May frappa le sol et son balai s'éleva.  Elle poussa un cri et pointa le manche de son balai en direction du sol.  Elle atterrit mais une colonie de papillon semblait battre des ailes dans son estomac.   
  
" May, tu as presque réussi!"  
  
" Je sais mais j'en suis incapable."  
  
" Il ne faut pas abandonner!  Essaie encore."  
  
Elle lui jeta un regard nerveux avant d'effectuer une nouvelle tentative.  Elle s'éleva de quelques pieds au dessus du sol.  Son coeur battait la chamade mais elle devait rejoindre Sirius, après ça, tout serait terminé et ils pourraient retourner à l'intérieur.  Elle ordonna à son balai de s'élever plus haut en espérant que son balai ne serait pas cruel avec elle et s'emporterait.   Elle réussi maladroitement à amener son balai à la hauteur de Sirius et lui adressa un énorme sourire nerveux.  
  
" Là, on redescend maintenant."  
  
" Non, si tu as pu te rendre jusque là, tu peux aller encore un petit peu plus loin.  Très bientôt, tu voleras comme une vraie pro!"  
  
" Sirius non!  Tu avais dit dix pieds et je suis à dix pieds.  Je n'ai aucune envie de voler comme une pro."  
  
" Bien sûr que tu en as envie.  Qu'est-ce que tu faire si tu vas à une petite fête et que quelqu'un suggère de voler et que tout le monde sauf toi participe?  Tu vas rester assise là à les regarder s'amuser?  Il n'y a aucun plaisir à ça May mon bébé!  Tu dois ajouter un peu de piquant dans ta vie!"  
  
Sur ce, il fit grimper son balai d'un autre dix pieds.   
  
" Si je le fais, est-ce que tu me promets que l'on rentrera à la maison tout de suite après?"  
  
" Vous avez ma parole gente dame."  
  
" Bien. "  
  
May se mordit la lèvre inférieure et lentement, elle commença à s'élever davantage.  Elle n'osait pas regarder en bas.  Cela lui prit quelques minutes pour arriver enfin à la hauteur de Sirius.  Elle était légèrement embarrassée.  Sirius avait atteint cette hauteur en quelques secondes alors que la manoeuvre lui avait pris quelques minutes.  Voler n'était définitivement pas dans ses cordes.  
  
" Ok, tu as réussi mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne dois plus jamais voler."  
  
May grogna.  " Pourquoi joues-tu au sergent instructeur? "  
  
" Au quoi? "  
  
" Oh rien, c'est juste une expression que Lily emploi toujours."  
  
" Vraaaiiii. " s'exclama Sirius tout en suivant May à l'intérieur de la maison des Potter.  
  
Une fois à l'intérieur, May se précipita dans leur chambre et rangea le balai dans sa penderie, plutôt avec vigueur à vrai dire.  
  
Une fois revenue au rez-de-chaussée, Sirius se tenait déjà en face du foyer, la boite de poudre de cheminette en main.   
  
" Prête milady? "  
  
" Certainement messire. "  
  
Il lui tendit la boite et May plongea sa main à l'intérieur et en ressortit une poignée pleine de poudre qu'elle lança dans le feu.  Elle se mit instantanément à tournoyer quittant la salle de séjour des Potter pour se rendre dans la petite maison que Sirius et elle partageaient dorénavant.   
  
Sirius sortit du foyer avec le sac de balles qu'il avait acheté plus tôt cet après-midi.   
  
May bailla et traversa la pièce. " Je suis épuisée, je vais me coucher.  Ca été une longue journée. "  
  
"Je suis avec toi mon amour. " Il l'embrassa sur la joue; et emmena le sac de balles dans sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui.  
  
May bailla de nouveau et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre.   
  
Cette nuit-là, elle tomba endormie instantanément. 


	24. Retour à la maison et une partie de Quid...

**Chapitre 24 – Retour à la maison et une partie de Quidditch!**

La maison semblait si calme, seule dans la lumière du soleil d'été.  Étonnamment, il n'y avait aucun enfant dans les alentours ce qui étonna Lily et James.   Il était vrai qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'enfants à Godric Hollow mais d'ordinaire, il y en avait tout de même quelques uns.  Or, aujourd'hui, il n'y en avait aucun.  Peut-être était-ce aussi à cause de cette chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans l'air.  
  
Ils avaient cru que rien n'aurait pu battre les terribles chaleurs de la Californie mais il fallait croire qu'il revenait à la maison en plein coeur d'une grosse vague de chaleur.  
  
Les rues étaient d'un calme plat, seules quelques notes de musique provenant de l'une des maisons avoisinantes venait briser le silence.  Ils pouvaient entendre un chien japper un peu plus loin, un bébé pleurer et une mère crier quelque part dans le voisinage.   
  
Lily repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux auburn qui tombait sur son visage couvert de sueur alors qu'elle remontait le sac qui était sur son épaule. Elle commença à se diriger vers la porte de sa maison.  
  
" Besoin d'aide?"  
  
Lily sourit de toutes ses dents, heureuse d'entendre cette voix si près derrière elle.  " Non mon amour."   
  
En atteignant la porte, elle remonta encore un peu plus le sac quid était sur son épaule, ses clés à la main, prête à ouvrir la porte.  
  
Lily et James entrèrent dans leur maison de Godric Hollow et soupirèrent.  Ils furent instantanément frappés par une bouffée d'air frais.  Ils sourirent, heureux de retrouver un peu de confort.  Lily était heureuse de rentrer chez-elle.  Bien sûr, elle avait adoré le temps passé seule avec James mais elle s'ennuyait de sa maison, de sa bonne vieille Angleterre, de May et des Maraudeurs.  Et en parlant de May et des Maraudeurs, il lui sembla soudainement que la maison était inhabituellement calme.  
  
" May? Siri? " appela Lily.  
  
" Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient là. "  dit James en embrassant sa femme alors qu'ils entraient dans la pièce.   
  
" Dans ce cas, où peuvent-ils être?" demanda-t-elle en laissant tomber son sac de voyage et en refermant la porte derrière elle.  
  
" May a dit qu'elle voulait trouver un endroit où rester, j'imagine qu'elle l'a trouvé." répondit James.   
  
" Ca expliquerait tout, n'est-ce pas?" Dit Lily en pouffant de rire, elle se laissa tomber sur le sofa et prit un magasine sur la table en face d'elle. Tandis qu'elle le feuilletait, elle entendit James monter l'escalier quatre à quatre pour aller déposer son sac et celui de Lily dans leur chambre.  
  
Lily prit place près du foyer.  Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, jamais elle n'avait été si heureuse.  Elle ne voulait pas penser à la semaine suivante alors que James devrait commencer sa formation pour devenir Auror.   Elle était encore si inquiète à son sujet, elle l'aimait tellement, mais elle n'y pouvais pas grand chose.  Peut-être qu'elle pourrait se trouver également un emploi.   
  
Tout à coup, des flammes vertes apparurent dans le foyer et Sirius en sortit en époussetant sa robe.  Il tenait un balai contre son épaule et de l'autre main portait un sac qui semblait contenir des balles.    
  
" Bonjour Sirius. "  
  
Sirius sursauta au son de la voix et pivota sur lui-même.  
  
" LILS! " Il courut vers elle et l'étreignit très fort malgré le sac de balles dans son dos qui l'embrassait. " J'avais oublié que vous reveniez aujourd'hui, les gars! "  
  
"Oh c'est gentil." fit Lily avec sarcasme.  " Et où est May?" demanda-t-elle en se libérant de l'étreinte.  
  
" Oh, elle arrive. "  Il sourit machiavéliquement.   
  
" Quoi?  Pourquoi fais-tu cet air là?"  demanda Lily en plissant les yeux.  
  
"Oh pour rien.  C'est juste que tu n'as aucune idée de ce à quoi nous avons employé notre temps libre, c'est tout."   
  
" Et est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir? " Demanda Lily en levant son visage vers lui.  
  
" C'est rien de bien terrible, je lui ai donné des cours de vol. "   
  
La mâchoire de Lily sembla se décrocher.  " Tu as réussi à la faire monter sur un balai?"  
  
" Oui, en effet, j'étais vraiment fier de moi, et dès le premier jour en plus. J'ai réussi à la faire voler à 30 pieds du sol, lentement, mais elle avançait quand même. "  
  
" Oh mon Dieu, je n'aurais jamais cru que ça soit possible. "  
  
" Oui hé bien, il faut dire que j'ai du talent, et après tout, elle risque d'avoir besoin de savoir voler pour lorsqu'elle sera à Poudlard."  
  
" Pourquoi devrais-je savoir jouer au Quidditch une fois à Poudlard?" demanda une nouvelle voix depuis le foyer.   
  
Lily pivota dans la direction de cette nouvelle voix si bienvenue et se précipita dans les bras de son amie.   
  
" Oh mon Dieu!  May, tu m'as tellement manquée!"  
  
May éclata de rire.  " Tu ne m'as pas vu durant quoi... deux semaines ?"  
  
" C'est long deux semaines!"  
  
" Oh... d'accord...  je vois ce que c'est... tu t'ennuies d'elle mais pas de moi?" fit Sirius, amusé.  
  
Lily et May se séparèrent.  May leva les yeux au ciel et Lily se tourna vers Sirius.  
  
" OH Sir', tu sais que tu m'as manqué aussi... Tu as eu droit à ton câlin tout à l'heure..."  Elle leva les yeux au ciel.    
  
" Ouais, bien sûr...  Où est Jamie?"  
  
" A l'étage, entrain de défaire les bagages. "  répondit-elle.  
  
Elle surprit un sourire machiavélique passer sur son visage.  
  
" Je crois que je vais aller rendre visite à Jamesie."  fit machiavéliquement Sirius.  
  
Lily se contenta de sourire et regarda Sirius bondir dans les escaliers tout en se métamorphosant en chien puis se diriger vers la chambre des maîtres.  
  
" Bon, merci seigneur tu es de retour.  Sirius planifiait de me faire voler aujourd'hui, c'est pourquoi on est là."  
  
" Voler?  Où?"  
  
" Dans ta cours arrière.  Si on en croit Sirius, c'est un vrai terrain de Quidditch."  
  
" Oh."  Lily sourit.  " Et tu utilisais mon balai?"  
  
" Oui, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas."  
  
" Pas du tout."  
  
" Ok.  Hey, je me demandais, est-ce que ça te tenterais d'aller à Pré-au-Lard?  Juste comme ça et pour peut-être rendre une petite visite à Amy."  
  
" Tu veux te défiler de ta séance de vol, n'est-ce pas?"  
  
" Ouep, je veux dire, je me débrouille mais il veut essayer d'intégrer les balles au jeu et de jouer avec lui, je crains pour ma vie si je dois jouer avec lui.  Donc, il y a ça mais je dois également acheter du matériel pour Poudlard, l'année commence dans une semaine tu sais."  
  
Lily ricana. " C'est vrai.  Eh bien, allons-y.  De toute façon, nous n'avons pas eu une sortie entre filles depuis longtemps."  
  
" Alors, c'est oui?"  
  
"Ouep, laisse-moi juste le temps d'avertir James."  
  
May leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
Lily grimpa les escaliers qu'avait emprunté Sirius quelques instants auparavant et se dirigea vers sa chambre à coucher.  Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de la chambre, elle entendit le bruits des pas de May derrière elle.  
  
James était penché au-dessus de sa valise ouverte et empilait ses vêtements sur le lit.  Il lui faisait dos et discutait avec Sirius qui était assis un peu plus loin sur le lit et qui avait maintenant reprit sa forme humaine.   
  
" Hé bien, Lunard s'est construit un genre de cachette souterraine pour les soirs de pleine lune.  Comme ça, il peut se transformer sans avoir peur de déranger quelqu'un ou de se retrouver sur le chemin de quiconque."  expliquait Sirius.  
  
" C'est bien. " répondit James.  
  
Lily s'adossa contre le cadrage de la porte et observa les deux garçons.  
  
" Jay?"  
  
James se retourna et se redressa tout souriant.  " Oui?"  
  
" Je vais faire un tour en ville avec May, il n'y a probablement plus grand chose à manger ici étant donné que je doute que vous ayez fait les courses."  Elle regarda May et Sirius avec instance.  "Alors, as-tu besoin de quelque chose?"  lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.  
  
" Non, rien ne me vient en tête. "  Il sourit.  
  
Lily pénétra dans la pièce et le serra dans ses bras.  " Très bien, on se revoit un peu plus tard dans la soirée."  Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil de manière suggestive et il répondit en embrassant doucement ses lèvres.  
  
" Je t'aime."  murmura-t-il, ses lèvres toujours contre les siennes.   
  
" Je t'aime aussi Jay." murmura-t-elle en réponse.  
  
Elle mit fin au baiser et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la porte.  " Je devrais être de retour vers cinq heures!  Je t'aime! " lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaules alors qu'elle et May quittaient la pièce.  
  
James  demeura figé sur place à fixer la porte par laquelle elle venait de sortir en souriant béatement.  Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'un moment où il aurait pu être plus heureux qu'en ce moment.  Depuis que James avait épousé Lily, il était devenu l'homme le plus heureux vivant sur cette terre et il le resterait pour le reste de ses jours.  
  
Sirius passa une main devant son visage.  " Jamesie!  Tu l'as déjà épousé, tu n'as plus besoin de la regarder de cette manière."  
  
James se tourna pour faire face à son ami et le fixa comme s'il était devenu complètement cinglé.  "Je l'aime."  
  
Sirius ricana. " Oui, je le vois bien, et  elle le sait. "  
  
" Ouais."  répondit James mélancoliquement.  
  
" Hey, ça te dirait de faire une partie de Quidditch?"   
  
" Où?" demanda James, confus.  
  
" Dans ta cour arrière."  répondit lentement Sirius comme s'il parlait à une personne retardée mentalement qui aurait dû savoir de quoi il parlait.  
  
" Ma cour arrière?"  
  
" Tu n'avais pas encore remarqué que ton terrain était parfait pour le Quidditch? " questionna Sirius qui n'arrivait pas à le croire.  
  
" J'imagine que non. "  
  
" Hé bien, appelle Rem' et Pete' et la partie peut commencer".  
  
" Je suis partant! " lança James avec excitation.  
  
" Fantastique!"  
  
Rémus et Peter arrivèrent rapidement.  Ils divisèrent les équipes en deux: James et Rémus et Sirius et Peter.  Ils jouèrent durant environ quatre longues heures sans s'arrêter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James était assis sur son balai d'un air distrait.  'Lily n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle serait de retour au alentour de cinq heure?'  Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre; était 4h45 mais cela ne rassura pas James pour autant.   
  
" Yo Cornedrue, redescends sur terre, et attrape cette foutue balle! " Lui cria un Remus couvert de sueur.  
  
James jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami à l'instant même où Rémus lui lançait la balle écarlate.  James l'attrapa avec facilité et se dirigea vers le but adverse, un hula-hoop qu'ils avaient enchanté pour flotter dans les airs.   
  
Il marqua sans aucun problème.  
  
" OUI! " cria Rémus en fonça vers James pour lui faire un 'tape m'en cinq' dans les airs.  James sourit de toutes ses dents et épongea quelques gouttes de transpiration qui perlaient à son front.  " Si on marque une fois de plus, on gagne la partie ! " lança Rémus.   
  
A la remise en jeu, Peter prit possession du souaffle et se dirigea vers l'anneau situé à l'autre bout de leur terrain improvisé.  James, qui volait à proximité de ce dernier, fut surpris par la détermination qui se lisait sur le visage de son ami.  Peter semblait si désespéré de leur montrer ce qu'il valait.  James ne voulait pas briser cet espoir mais il ne pouvait pas supporter la défaite.   
  
" James!  Empare-toi de cette maudite balle!  Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les amis au grand cœur! "  hurla Rémus derrière Peter.  Rémus pouvait être très exigeant et compétitif à certain moment, aujourd'hui était un de cette moments.   
  
James piqua vers Peter et vint se placer pour voler sous lui.  Puis, avec un rapide mouvement de la main, il frappa le souaffle qui glissa des mains de Peter.  La balle décrivit un arc dans le vide et James put facilement en prendre possession avant de filer droit vers l'anneau de l'équipe adverse.   Il marqua sans aucun problème.   Il se tourna vers Rémus pour lui faire un 'tape m'en cinq' victorieux.   
  
" On a gagné! " cria Rémus avant de se diriger vers le sol.  James ricana alors que Sirius, Peter et lui-même suivaient Rémus lentement jusqu'à la terre ferme, ils commençaient à sentir des courbatures dues au match. Il y eut une série de bruits sourds et les quatre hommes atterrirent facilement.  
  
James et Rémus serrèrent la main au joueurs de l'équipe adverse, Rémus avec trop d'enthousiasme.  Sirius se contenant de leur sourire en leur serrant la main.   
  
" J'y suis allé mollo avec vous, vraiment, j'aurais pu vous écraser mais j'ai décidé de vous laisser vous amuser. "  
  
" Ouais, c'est sur. " ricana James.   
  
James se tourna ensuite vers Peter et lui tendit la main.   Peter baissa les yeux avec dégoût sur la main que lui tendait son ami mais la serra tout de même.   
  
James ne pouvait pas en être certain mais il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu une étrange lueur traverser le regard de son ami.  Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée.   
  
" Bonne partie Peter. "  
  
" Ouais. " répondit-il en accentuant le ton.  
  
'Ils ne me comprennent pas.'  Pensa Peter pour lui-même.  'Au moins, le maître lui me comprend.'  
  
James se tourna pour faire face à tout le monde. " Où croyez-vous que les filles peuvent être en ce moment? "  
  
" A la maison. " répondit Sirius.  
  
" Quoi? " demanda James.   
  
" Je les ai vues revenir il y a environ une heure. "  
  
" Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ? "  
  
" Pourquoi faire?  On était entrain de jouer. "  
  
James se contenta de sourire à son ami et se dirigea vers la maison aussi rapidement que pouvait le lui permettre ses jambes mortes de fatigue.   Il remarqua seulement à ce moment à quel point sa gorge était sèche; il était vraiment mort de soif.  
  
Il pénétra dans la cuisine.  Sa femme était assise autour du petit îlot et discutait en compagnie de May.  
  
" Oh hey mon bébé. "  fit Lily lorsqu'elle aperçut son mari.   Il était couvert de poussière et son front était couvert de sueur.  Ses cheveux étaient épars, non pas qu'ils étaient normalement bien coiffé.  Sa chemise bleue poudre lui collait au corps et son pantalon kaki lui collait à la peau. " Tu m'as l'air mort de fatigue, est-ce que tu veux un peu de limonade ? " Demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
  
" Oui! " lança James sans hésitation.  
  
Lily ricana et se leva pour ouvrir la porte du réfrigérateur.  Elle s'empara du pichet contenant la limonade et en versa un grand verre pour James.   
  
Elle sentit ses bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et il se contenta de la tenir ainsi, épuisé. Il déposa sa tête contre la sienne et sembla prêt à s'endormir sur le champ.  Elle sourit et éleva une main pour faire courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux.   
  
" J'étais loin de me douter que j'étais si épuisé. " marmonna-t-il dans ses cheveux.  
  
" Tu en as trop fait mon amour alors qu'on est revenu qu'aujourd'hui. "   
  
Il bailla et déposa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.   
  
" Tu devrais verser trois autres verres. "  fit remarquer May qui se tenait derrière eux.   Lily tenta de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de James mais elle dut pivoter sur elle-même, sous le poids de James, pour apercevoir trois jeunes hommes crasseux :  Sirius, Rémus et Peter étaient dans le même état que James.   
  
" Vous avez soif? " demanda Lily.  
  
" Miséricorde oui. "  fit Sirius en prenant place près de May.   
  
" Ok. "  Lily se retourna, James avec elle, et prit, non sans difficulté, trois autres verres dans l'armoire qu'elle remplit de limonade.  Elle pivota à nouveau, les limonades en main et, avec James toujours accroché à elle, elle tenta de se diriger vers la table.  Mais sa tentative fut vaine et elle reposa les verres sur le comptoir.   
  
" Vous allez devoir venir vous servir vous même, je crois que James est un peu fatigué. "  
  
Elle gloussa tout en se retourna dans ses bras puissants pour lui faire face.  Elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra contre elle.   Il déposa sa tête contre la sienne et ferma les yeux.   
  
" Jay, mon amour, va dormir. "  
  
" Tu viens avec moi ? " demanda James.   
  
" Tu n'es pas trop épuisé pour ça? " se moqua Sirius.   
  
James se tourna pour mieux dévisager ses amis.   
  
" Trou du cul. "  
  
" Crétin." Sirius sourit narquoisement.  
  
Rémus pouffa de rire et vida sa limonade d'un trait.  Peter était assis à la table en silence lorsqu'il se leva finalement.   
  
" Bien… Je pense que je ferais mieux d'y aller.  On se reparle plus tard. "  
  
" A bientôt Pete'. "  fit Sirius en lui envoyant la main.  "  Que diriez-vous si on passait au salon?  C'est plus confortable et James pourrait monter pour faire la sieste. "  
  
" Je suis partant pour cette idée ! " répondit James tout en quittant la douce chaleur de Lily.  Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, prenant légèrement appui sur elle, et suivit ses amis jusqu'au salon.   
  
Lily se laissa tomber lourdement sur le divan et soupira bruyamment.  Elle s'installa confortablement.   
  
May et Sirius prirent place à ses côtés dans les fauteuils pendant que Rémus s'assoyait près d'elle sur le divan.   
  
Lily sentit James se pencher et déposer un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.  " Je monte prendre une douche et faire une petite sieste.  Veux-tu venir me réveiller pour le souper? "  
  
Lily tourna sa tête et ses lèvres se joignirent aux siennes dans un baiser. " Bien sûr. "  
  
Il sourit et disparut au haut des escaliers.   
  
Lorsqu'il fut partit, Lily soupira.  " Je redoute le moment où vous irez en formation. " Elle hocha la tête en direction de Sirius.   
  
Celui-ci leva les yeux, se montrant le plus surpris possible étant donné l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. " Pourquoi ? "  
  
" Je suis juste inquiète, c'est tout. "  
  
" Ne t'inquiète pas, James sais ce qu'il fait. "  lui assura-t-il.  Il laissa échapper un énorme baillement.   
  
" Je sais… C'est juste que, tu sais, je l'aime tellement.  C'est naturel de s'inquiéter quelque fois. "  
  
" Oh Lily, ne t'inquiète donc pas avec ça. "  fit May.   
  
" Et toi qui part pour Poudlard la même journée que les garçons partent pour leur formation!  Qui va me tenir compagnie durant la journée ? "  
  
" Rémus. "  
  
" Ouais mais il va finir par trouver du travail.  Peut-être que je devrai regarder pour un emploi.  Pensez-vous que je pourrais trouver quelque chose au département des sorts et enchantements du ministère? "  
  
" Je suis certain que tu pourrais. " Sirius bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. " Fantastique, maintenant je suis crevé. "  
  
" Je suis plutôt fatigué moi aussi. " fit Rémus.  Il bailla et se laissa glisser au creux du divan.   
  
" Alors les gars, restez-vous pour le souper? " demanda Lily.  
  
" Oui, j'imagine que oui, je suis incapable de me lever pour l'instant.  Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au menu? " demanda Sirius.   
  
Lily sourit de toutes ses dents. " Des pâtes. "  
  
" J'aurais dû deviner. " Sirius dit en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
Rémus acquiesça à son tour.  
  
" Bien, je vais aller commencer tout ça.  May, tu veux me donner un coup de main? " fit Lily en souriant narquoisement.   
  
" Bien sûr. "  
  
" Oh les garçons, si vous voulez prendre une douche quand James aura terminé, ne vous gênez pas. "  
  
" Merci Lils, je n'y manquerai pas.  Je vais probablement faire une sieste aussi.  Réveillez-moi pour le souper. " répondit Sirius.  
  
" Pas de problème. " Lily sourit et elle et May disparurent dans la cuisine.    
  
Lorsque le repas fut prêt, environ une heure plus tard, la maison était tombée silencieuse sauf en ce qui concernait les filles. May mit les couverts et Lily servit les pâtes à chacun.  
  
" Allons réveiller les garçons. " se moqua Lily.  
  
" Bonne idée. "   
  
Elles sautillèrent hors de la cuisine jusqu'à la salle de séjour.  Sirius était étendu sur le plancher, ses cheveux étaient encore humide de la douche qu'il venait de prendre.  Rémus dormait sur le divan.  Ses cheveux étaient presque secs car il avait prit sa douche avant Sirius.  
  
May s'approcha de l'endroit où était étendu Sirius.  Elle se mit à genoux et se pencha au-dessus de lui, son visage près de son oreille. " Siri', debout, c'est l'heure de manger. "  
  
Lily réveilla Rémus.  
  
" Debout, allez, viens manger, quel invité tu fais. "  souffla May.  Sirius ouvrit un oeil et la regarda.   
  
" May, laisse-moi dormir, je t'en prie. " supplia-t-il, avec une voix d'enfant.  
  
" Après le repas, on va retourner à la maison et tu pourras dormir. "  
  
" Ca me paraît équitable. " Il se redressa en se frottant les yeux.  
  
Rémus était déjà assis et tentait de dissiper le sommeil qui s'accrochait à lui en se frottant les yeux. " Je suis étonné d'être encore en vie à l'heure qui est. " dit-il.  
  
Lily et May rirent.  
  
" Je vais chercher James.  Je suis de retour dans quelques minutes. "  Lily se précipita dans les escaliers qui menaient à leur chambre et ouvrit la porte.  Elle marcha vers celui qui était sur le lit et le secoua. Il ne bougea pas. Elle se rapprocha de son visage. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur fraîche de son shampoing ainsi que celle de son savon, et elle sourit joyeusement.  
  
" Jay? " murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille.  " Mon amour?  Le repas est prêt. "  
  
Il grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se retourna pour lui faire face.  Ses yeux étaient ouverts.  Il lui fit un petit sourire endormi.  Il tendit un bras et attira Lily contre elle.  Il commença à se blottir contre elle comme s'il était un ourson en peluche.   
  
Elle éclata de rire et essaya de se redresser.   
  
" Nooon. "  James essaya de l'attirer à nouveau vers lui.  
  
" Allez grand fou.  C'est l'heure de manger, les autres nous attendent. "  
  
" Je suis trop crever pour manger. "  marmonna James  et il prit sa main dans la sienne tandis qu'elle restait debout à côté de lui, et il ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois.  
  
" Après le repas, lorsqu'ils seront partis, tu pourras dormir et je viendrai te tenir compagnie. "  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda. " Promis? "  
  
" Bien sûr. "  
  
Il déposa un baiser au creux de sa main avant de la relâcher et de s'asseoir.  " Whoa, j'ai la tête qui tourne. "  
  
" Tu as dû te lever trop rapidement. "  répondit Lily en souriant. " Et tu ne portes pas tes lunettes. "  
  
" Où sont-elles? " demanda-t-il.  
  
Lily s'empara des lunettes qui se trouvaient sur la table de chevet et les déposa doucement sur son nez.   
  
" Ok, descendons. "  
  
Il soupira bruyamment mais se leva néanmoins. " J'aurais voulu pouvoir dormir des années durant. "  
  
Lily gloussa et se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un léger baiser sur son nez.   
  
" Un petit effort mon amour. "  
  
 Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin en bas des escaliers, les autres avaient déjà attaqué le repas.  
  
" Merci de nous avoir attendu. " fit Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.  Elle prit place à l'extrémité de la table et James se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise à ses côté, mort de fatigue.   
  
" On ne savait pas combien de temps ça allait vous prendre. " lança Sirius, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.   
  
" Patmol. " maugréa James d'un air ennuyé alors que Lily rougissait.   
  
" Lily, je voulais simplement te dire que ce sont les meilleures pâtes que j'ai jamais mangé! "  s'exclama Sirius en se fourrant une autre bouchée dans la bouche.   
  
" Merci. " répondit-elle.  
  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour de la table et remarqua que les garçons étaient pratiquement tous morts.  Rémus était pratiquement effondré dans son plat de pâte, alors que James cognait des clous entre chaque bouchées.   Elle les regarda d'un air compatissant. Ils avaient sûrement dû jouer à un jeu quelconque et James n'aurait probablement pas dû jouer si tôt de retour à la maison.   
  
Le reste de la soirée se passa majoritairement dans le silence.  Sirius, May et Rémus quittèrent immédiatement après le repas pour aller prendre du repos, laissant Lily nettoyer.  James tenta de l'aider mais Lily le repoussait hors de la cuisine à chaque tentative, lui disant d'aller se coucher.  Finalement, il capitula et monta se coucher.  
  
Lily pointa sa baguette dans la direction de la vaisselle salle et instantanément, tout redevint impeccablement propre.  Elle fit ensuite un léger mouvement de baguette et la vaisselle alla se ranger d'elle même à la bonne place dans l'armoire.   
  
Lily bailla alors qu'elle éteignait les lumières et se dirigeait à l'étage.   Elle voulait prendre une douche rapide avant d'aller au lit donc, elle fit une pause à la salle de bain.  Elle laissa l'eau chaude s'écouler sur tout son corps.  Elle sentait la fatigue la gagner de plus en plus.  Elle soupira et coupa l'eau.  Elle enroula une serviette autour de ses épaules et retourna auprès de James.  Il faisait nuit noire à l'intérieur de la chambre et Lily avait de la difficulté à mettre un pied devant l'autre sans trébucher.   Elle pouvait entendre la respiration régulière de James en provenance du lit et elle soupira, heureuse.  Elle se dirigea à pas de loup jusqu'à sa commode, priant de ne pas entrer en collision avec quoi que ce soit, et en sortit sa chemise de nuit.  Elle se glissa à l'intérieur et lança sa serviette dans le panier à linge sale qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain.   
  
Elle referma la porte de la salle de bain et se dirigea jusqu'au lit.  Elle grimpa sous les couvertures et se blottit contre le côté de James car celui-ci s'était endormi sur le dos.  Il était KO. Elle sourit et se tourna pour lui faire face.   
  
Elle se blottit un peu davantage contre lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.  Elle était douce et chaude contre ses lèvres et Lily sourit de bonheur.  Elle déposa sa tête contre son torse et observa sa main se soulever au rythme de sa respiration lente et régulière.  Elle tomba finalement endormie après quelques agréables minutes.


	25. Un emploi pour Lily et un peu plus

**Chapitre 25 – Un emploi pour Lily et un peu plus**

Un mois plus tard, l'alarme musicale du réveil-matin qui se trouvait du côté de James sonna. Lily ouvrit les yeux.

Elle pouvait sentir les bras de James enroulés autour de sa taille ainsi que son souffle tiède et doux contre son cou. Elle ne voulait pas le voir partir encore une fois comme il le faisait tous les jours depuis maintenant un mois. Il ne restait cependant plus que deux semaines avant la fin de son entraînement après quoi, il serait un véritable Auror. Lily détestait cette pensée.

Il devait quitter d'ici une heure. Elle resta étendue là quelques instant de plus, la musique lui agressant les oreilles, mais elle se contenta de l'ignorer et profita plutôt de la chaleur que lui procurait le bras que James avait passé autour d'elle.

Lorsqu'il dut finalement se lever, James bailla et arrêta le réveil-matin. Il se sépara de sa femme et repoussa les couvertures. Il se leva et s'étira avant de placer ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez.

Lily frissonna instantanément lorsqu'il quitta le lit.

" Ne pars pas. " fit tristement Lily. Elle se tourna pour le regarder. 

Il baissa les yeux sur elle et sourit. " Je ne savais pas que tu étais éveillée. " Il grimpa dans le lit et se plaça au-dessus d'elle. " Tu sais que je dois y aller mon bébé. " Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

Elle gémit et plaça délicatement ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. " James…"

" Je t'aime. " murmura-t-il en éloignant lentement son visage du sien, ses yeux fouillant les siens.

" Je t'aime aussi. " Elle l'attira de nouveau à elle et l'embrassa brièvement.

Lorsqu'ils mirent fin à ce nouveau baiser, James enfouit son visage au creux de son cou et demeura ainsi quelques instants avant de se relever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain pour y prendre une douche.

Lily soupira et jeta un coup d'œil au réveil-matin. Elle eut le souffle coupé de surprise en constatant l'heure. ' Était-il vraiment si tôt? Et elle, elle était réveillée… pourquoi?' Elle secoua la tête et se replongea dans la douceur douillette de son lit. Elle pouvait encore y sentir l'odeur de James. Elle sourit et enfouit son visage un peu plus au creux de l'oreiller.

Elle retomba rapidement endormie.

Lorsque Lily se réveilla enfin, plusieurs heures plus tard, le soleil filtrait au travers des jalousies. La pièce était ensoleillée et chaude, c'en était presque insupportable. Elle fit voler rapidement les couvertures et se leva en s'étirant. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit pour laisser pénétrer l'air de ce début d'automne dans la pièce étouffante.

Elle resta immobile un instant laissant la brise jouer dans ses cheveux et lui caresser les joues encore dorées par le soleil d'été.

Son regard erra jusqu'à sa penderie. Que pourrait-elle bien faire aujourd'hui? May était à Poudlard entrain d'enseigner, James et Sirius étaient à leur entraînement et elle ne voulait pas importuner Rémus.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le balai que lui avait offert James pour Noël. Elle jeta à nouveau un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur, survolant l'immense terrain de leur cour arrière qui était parfaitement à l'abris des regards indiscrets des moldus. Elle pourrait peut-être aller voler quelques instants? Cela lui sembla être une option intéressante.

Elle sourit et se dirigea vers le miroir suspendu au-dessus de sa commode. La commode était remplie de trucs, il n'y avait pas de meilleure description. Cela allait du parfum de Lily à son maquillage tel que eyeliner, mascara, ombre à paupière, de sa brosse à cheveux et du peigne de James à une amas d'objet divers tels que pièce de monnaie, plumes et encrier, un vif d'or que Sirius avait oublié de rapporter ainsi que la montre de James. Elle fronça les sourcils devant le désordre.

Puis elle reporta son attention à la glace qui se trouvait devant elle. Le reflet d'une Lily aux yeux verts et aux cheveux auburn embroussaillés la fixait. Elle empoigna sa brosse à cheveux et la passa doucement dans ses longues boucles. Elle grimaça à chaque nœud qu'elle rencontra. Son regard dévia de son reflet pour aller se poser sur le lit encore défait. Elle remarqua un petit morceau de parchemin qui reposait sur son oreiller.

Elle déposa sa brosse sur la commode et se dirigea vers son côté de lit. Elle ramassa le bout de papier, repoussant ses longs cheveux avec agacement derrière son épaule, et ouvrit la note avec empressement.

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'elle entamait la lecture du message.

_Mon adorable Fleur de Lys, _

_Je suis toujours aussi désolé de devoir partir ainsi tous les jours de la semaine, pour une bonne partie de la journée. Tu me manques déjà énormément alors que je suis encore là à te regarder dormir paisiblement. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir retourner sous les couvertures et te tenir contre moi mais je dois me rendre au travail car je dois maintenant subvenir à tes besoins et un jour, ce sera ceux de notre famille que je devrai combler. J'espère que tu sais à quel point je t'aime et je t'apprécie, et il en sera ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps. J'espère que tu trouveras quelque chose d'amusant à faire sans être trop dangereux! Je ne voudrais pas m'arracher les cheveux d'inquiétude chaque fois que je pense à toi, mais j'aimerais savoir que tu te tiens occupée. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir pour cet emploi que aurais aimé obtenir? Je t'aime de tout mon cœur Lily Potter (Seigneur que j'aime écrire cela!). _

_A toi pour toujours._

_Avec amour,_

_Ton James._

Lily aurait presque voulu pleurer en lisant ces lignes. Il était si adorable. Elle l'aimait tellement, chaque jour qui passait semblait gonfler tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Il lui manquait. Elle rangea la lettre sur la commode et s'empara de la robe qui se trouvait sur la chaise. Elle allait prendre une douche, prendre son petit-déjeuner et se rendre au ministère. Elle était déterminée, elle voulait absolument apprendre à transplaner et elle désirait se trouver un emploi, avec un peu de chance, quelque chose touchant aux sorts et enchantements pour le ministère.

Elle décida qu'après avoir tourné en rond durant un mois de temps, elle avait besoin de trouver quelque chose qui la tiendrait occupée.

Elle se doucha rapidement, aussi rapidement qu'elle le put, et sécha ses cheveux. Elle les brossa et admira sa soyeuse chevelure lui retomber sur les épaules. Elle sourit, satisfaite de son apparence. Elle se précipita ensuite dans la chambre et enfila l'une de ses robes noires et sobres, c'était le vêtement le plus professionnel qu'elle possédait et elle tenait à faire bonne impression.

Elle empoigna quelques pièces de monnaies ainsi que sa baguette magique qui se trouvait sur sa commode et descendit à l'étage inférieur jusqu'au foyer. Elle pointa sa baguette en direction de l'âtre et des flammes orangées se mirent aussitôt à crépiter. Elle ouvrit le bocal contenant la poudre de cheminette qui se trouvait sur le manteau de la cheminée et plongea sa main dans la poudre blanche. Elle retira sa main et jeta la poudre dans les flammes qui virèrent au vert.

Elle pénétra dans les flammes chaudes qui lui léchèrent les jambes dans de petits chatouillis et prononça bien fort _Le Chemin de Traverse_ comme destination. Aussitôt, elle fut aspirée dans un tourbillon hors de sa salle de séjour et plusieurs cheminées se mirent à défiler devant ses yeux.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin projetée hors d'une cheminée, elle faillit perdre pied mais elle réussit à retrouver l'équilibre avec grâce.

Elle épousseta sa robe et jeta un bref coup d'œil autour d'elle pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était au Chaudron Baveur. Elle sourit à Tom, l'aubergiste. Il semblait avoir définitivement prit sa place ici et il y serait probablement toujours lorsque ses enfants iraient à Poudlard.

" B'jour mademoiselle Evans. "

" Dorénavant, c'est madame Potter. " dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents alors que Tom acquiesçait d'un signe de tête.

" C'est juste, ça m'était complètement sortit de l'esprit. Vous êtes entrée et j'ai immédiatement pensé à Evans. "

Lily sourit. " Il n'y a pas de mal. "

Elle se dirigea vers le passage menant au Chemin de Traverse à l'arrière de l'auberge.

Le ministère de la magie se trouvait immédiatement derrière le mur séparant le monde des Moldus du monde des sorciers.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva bel et bien sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et porta une main à ses cheveux pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien coiffés. Elle sourit et se dirigea vers le grand immeuble qui passe complètement inaperçu jusqu'au jour où vous avez besoin de vous y rendre et qui se trouvait à quelques pas d'elle.

Elle ouvrit les portes donnant sur le ministère de la magie et malgré le fait qu'elle se sentit un peu dépassée, elle pénétra à l'intérieur.

L'intérieur était immense, bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait de l'extérieur. Un énorme chandelier de cristal était suspendu au plus haut point du plafond cathédrale.

Plusieurs portraits animés des plus fameux sorciers et sorcières étaient alignés sur les grands murs de couleur crème. Des centaines d'employés finement habillés pressaient le pas dans le but de compléter le plus rapidement possible leur tâche en cours. Ceux-ci étaient bien trop absorbés par leur travail et ne portaient aucune attention à Lily.

Elle regarda autour d'elle ne sachant que faire. Cet endroit ressemblait à une immense salle de bal où quelque chose dans le genre. Il n'y avait ni tables ni portes, seulement cet immense pièce.

Comme elle marchait vers le fond de la pièce, elle remarqua une grande table de travail basse derrière laquelle se trouvaient trois personnes. Elles avaient chacune une plume à la main et plusieurs feuilles étaient éparpillées devant elles. Lily se dirigea dans cette direction et s'y immobilisa, surplombant la table de travail.

La femme qui lui faisait face, dont l'âge tirait probablement sur la fin de la vingtaine ou début de la trentaine, se tenait assise là totalement indifférente à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle était en train de feuilleter l'énorme bouquin qui se trouvait devant d'elle. Lily se pencha légèrement et jeta un coup d'œil au livre. Une liste de noms y étaient inscrit à l'encre. Lily se redressa au même moment où la femme aux cheveux blonds relevait la tête. Celle-ci sourit.

" Oui très chère? " demanda-t-elle chaleureusement à Lily.

" Je me demandais simplement… Je cherche un emploi. Je n'ai jamais fait cela auparavant et euh… où dois-je me présenter? "

" Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes à la bonne place. " Elle sourit. " Pour quel département aimeriez-vous faire application? " demanda-t-elle tout en se leva de sa chaise afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à ses dossiers.

" Hé bien, le département des Sorts et Enchantement serait idéal. " fit Lily mais elle ajouta précipitamment " Mais n'importe quel département me conviendrait. "

La femme acquiesça et sortit un épais dossier. Elle le feuilleta et fixa quelques instant le papier sur lequel elle s'était arrêtée.

" Oui, il y a une ouverture dans le département des Sorts et Enchantements. Il s'agit d'un poste qui a pour but de faire évoluer les sorts de guérison. Il faudra également appliquer ces sorts sur les membres du Ministère qui sont blessés ou malades. Êtes-vous intéressée? Dois-je planifier une entrevue? "

Lily sourit soulagée. " Oui, ça serait parfait! "

" Êtes-vous qualifiée pour ce travail? Connaissez-vous les bases de la guérison? "

Lily acquiesça. " Oui, j'ai beaucoup appris en aidant madame Pomfresh lorsque j'étais à Poudlard. "

La femme hocha la tête.

" Très bien. " Elle s'empara d'un énorme calepin et d'une plume et revint s'asseoir. " Je vais avoir besoin de votre nom et votre adresse sur le réseau de poudre de cheminette. "

" Je suis Lily Potter. Je demeure à Godric Hollow. "

" Potter? Êtes-vous parente avec Harold Potter? "

Lily secoua négativement la tête. " Non, je suis mariée à son fils, James. "

" Oh, j'ai été navrée d'apprendre la mort de Harry. Il était très apprécié au Ministère et faisait un travail fantastique. Est-ce que son fils s'entraîne pour devenir un Auror? "

" Oui, en effet. "

La femme sourit et approuva. Elle baissa les yeux sur son livre, de toute évidence elle en avait terminée avec cette petite discussion.

" Je pourrais fixer l'entrevue la semaine prochaine, mercredi, avec Anastasia Kerk. C'est la directrice de l'hôpital d'enchantements. "

" Je vous remercie infiniment. " dit Lily un large et heureux sourire aux lèvres.

" Ce fut un plaisir. Bonne chance. "

Elle lui sourit alors que Lily retournait sur ses pas en direction de la sortie. 'Ce n'était pas si difficile.'

Lorsque Lily se retrouva sur le Chemin de Traverse, elle trouva la rue pratiquement déserte. La plupart des gens étant soit à l'école ou au travail, seuls les sorciers et sorcières plus âgés se trouvait à l'extérieur. Elle retourna au Chaudron Baveur. Elle venait de décider de faire de la soupe et des sandwichs pour le repas du soir et elle devait aller à l'épicerie.

Elle acheta la soupe favorite de James, une soupe poulet et nouilles, ainsi qu'une pinte de lait puisqu'elle s'était souvenue une fois sur place qu'il n'en avait plus à la maison.

Elle se hâta à emprunter le chemin du retour et à 4h00, elle était de retour à la maison. Elle avait désespérément hâte de parler à May mais elle se souvint que cette dernière se trouvait à Poudlard. La compagnie de son amie lui manquait terriblement. Elle aimait James mais ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec May.

Elle était impatiente que James fut de retour mais celui-ci n'arriverait pas avant 5h30. Elle plaça un sort de conservation sur le lait et le plaça au réfrigérateur. Elle plaça ensuite la soupe près de la cuisinière qui y resterait jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à l'utiliser.

Il lui restait maintenant environ une heure de son temps à tuer. Elle décida donc de monter rapidement à l'étage et de s'emparer de son livre qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet. Elle redescendit dans la salle de séjour et se laissa tomber lourdement parmi les coussins du canapé. Elle prit une grande respiration et se sentit relaxer aussitôt. Elle avait presque oublié à quel point elle aimait avoir du temps juste pour elle. Elle ouvrit le livre qu'elle avait placé sur ses cuisses et fut aussitôt absorbée par un monde fantastique bien à elle.

Un bon moment s'était écoulé lorsque Lily décida d'interrompre sa lecture pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui était au-dessus du foyer. Elle sursauta, il était cinq heure! Elle devait préparer la soupe et les sandwichs au fromage fondu. Elle referma son livre en prenant soin de marquer la page de son signet et le déposa sur la table à café près du canapé. Elle se leva et s'étira avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Elle pointa sa baguette magique vers la boite de soupe et, instantanément, la soupe se versa dans un chaudron et commença à chauffer. Elle entreprit ensuite de préparer les sandwiches. Elle demeura sur place pour superviser l'évolution de la préparation des sandwiches et pour brasser la soupe de temps à autre lorsque, après quelques minutes, elle sentit une paire de bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Elle eut le souffle coupé par la surprise.

Elle se détendit cependant bien rapidement lorsqu'elle entendit le ricanement si familier de James. Ce dernier déposa un baiser sur sa peau, entre ses épaules et son cou. Lily put humer son odeur, une odeur boisée, et elle sourit stupidement

" Tu m'as manqué. " murmura James en déposant sa joue contre son épaule.

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face l'obligeant par la même occasion à relever la tête et à la regarder. Elle l'enlaça fermement. " Tu m'as manqué aussi. " Elle cala sa tête contre son torse.

Après un certain temps, elle laissa finalement James prendre place à table pendant qu'elle s'apprêtait à servir la soupe.

" J'ai tellement mal partout. " se lamenta James en déposant sa tête contre la table.

Lily ricana alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui et déposait un bol de soupe devant sa tête. Elle prit ensuite place à côté de lui et lui caressa les cheveux.   
  
" Pauvre bébé. " dit Lily en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

" Oui, pauvre moi. " fit-il d'un voix étouffée par la table.

Après un certain temps il releva la tête et entreprit d'avaler bruyamment sa soupe. Lily ricana.

" Et puis, comment était l'entraînement? "

" L'enfer. Ils nous font travailler tellement fort que je ne sens plus mes jambes ou mon derrière pour ce qu'il en reste. "

Lily ricana et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

" Nous devrons donc remédier à cela. " Lily sourit malicieusement.

Il sourit et secoua la tête d'un air amusé. " Et toi, qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui? "

" Hé bien, j'ai mis en pratique la suggestion que tu m'avais laissé sur ton message. Et en passant, merci. "

" Pas de problème. "

" Donc, je me suis présentée pour obtenir une entrevue et devines quoi ? "

James sourit joyeusement sans quitter des yeux sa femme surexcitée.

" J'ai un rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour une entrevue pour un poste à l'hôpital d'enchantements. "

" Oh Lils, c'est fantastique! "

Il se pencha et embrassa fermement sa femme sur les lèvres.

" Merci. "

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de manger et que tout fut nettoyé et rangé, James monta à sa chambre pour enfiler des vêtements plus confortables.

Lily de son côté alla s'installer dans la salle de séjour. Elle pointa sa baguette magique en direction du foyer et y alluma un feu. Même s'ils n'étaient qu'en octobre, les nuits devenaient de plus en plus froides et la chaleur et la lumière que dégageait le feu la relaxait et la rendait plus sereine. Elle marcha jusqu'à la grande fenêtre et observa les rues de leur petite ville. La ville était silencieuse et paisible. Lily sourit, elle adorait cet endroit. Cela était facile pour elle de nommer cet endroit son 'chez-soi' car il était si paisible et partout où se trouvait James devenait son 'chez-elle'. Il n'y avait que quelques maisons et tous ceux qui y vivaient devaient être à l'intérieur, probablement avec leurs familles. Le soleil s'était couché. Lily soupira et regarda les lumières des maisons de la rue s'allumer au fur et à mesure que la noirceur tombait.

Elle sentit plutôt qu'elle n'entendit James venir se poster derrière elle.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais? " demanda-t-il dans un souffle qui fit bouger légèrement les cheveux de la rouquine.

" Je regardais, c'est tout. "

James se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue en lui caressant les bras. Au contact des lèvres de James sur sa peau, l'estomac de Lily se remplit instantanément de milliers de petits papillons. Elle fit un large sourire.

Elle demeura ainsi quelques instants avant de se tourner finalement vers lui. Elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Il la regardait avec adoration. Elle sentit ses genoux devenir aussi mou que de la guimauve, un effet qu'il avait toujours sur elle. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche. Elle se sentit frissonner de plaisir alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour d'elle dans un geste protecteur.

Lorsqu'elle mit fin au baiser, elle ne quitta pas son visage des yeux. Il reflétait pur bonheur et sérénité. Elle sourit et le serra dans ses bras.

Lily sentit une vague de désir monter en elle. Elle recula d'un pas sans quitter James des yeux. Ses cheveux étaient tout dépeignés, ses lèvres étaient pleines et ses yeux bleus brillaient sous ses lunettes à la fine monture d'argent. Elle discerna de l'amour et du désir dans son regard et elle se suréleva de nouveau sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui pour remarquer que ses yeux étaient maintenant fermés et qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Elle s'éleva une nouvelle fois pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle l'embrassa ainsi en descendant lentement vers son épaule et lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle s'aperçut que son chandail était dans son chemin. Elle glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et leva le bas de son chandail. James leva instantanément les bras et Lily put le lui retirer complètement. Elle jeta le chandail au sol et continua de l'embrasser en concentrant maintenant ses baisers vers sa poitrine.

Il serra les poings agrippant du même coup les cheveux roux de sa femme.

Son estomac chavira de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit les petites mains de sa femme brûler contre sa peau alors qu'elle baladait ces dernières sur son torse et son dos en laissant une agréable sensation de plaisir à chaque touché. Il enfouit ses mains un peu plus dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux pour savourer chaque sensation.

Doucement, il leva son visage vers le sien et plongea son regard dans ses yeux verts et pétillants. Il posa une main sur chacune de ses joues et les caressa amoureusement. Il approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa avec autant de passion qu'il lui était possible d'extérioriser. Il caressa sa lèvre inférieur de sa langue et elle répondit immédiatement en ouvrant la bouche.

Elle gémit et s'appuya un peu plus contre lui pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt sur le canapé, le feu crépitant joyeusement derrière eux, et vous pouvez sûrement vous imaginer la suite…


	26. Désagrément du matin et 'Se pourraitil'

Bonjour! Juste un mot de remerciement avant de commencer... Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé un review et tous ceux qui, malgré l'immense retard que j'aie pris (c'est que ça demande beaucoup d'attention un petit bébé de 2 mois!!!), continue à me lire.

Pour répondre à une question, il y a 36 chapitres au total pour cette histoire. Et oui, j'ai bien l'intention de me rendre jusqu'au bout!

Sur ce, je vous remercie encore une fois et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 26 – Désagrément du matin et 'Se pourrait-il?'**

Le matin suivant, Lily se réveilla lorsque James, qui se trouvait toujours sous elle, remua. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et fixa la peau de pêche sur laquelle elle était étendue. Elle avait la joue collée contre le torse de James. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était étendue contre lui, qu'ils étaient toujours sur le canapé et que la seule chose qui les recouvrait était une grande douillette.

" Bon matin mon amour. " Elle le sentit lever la tête pour embrasser son front. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit.

" Bonjour. " répondit-elle d'une voix encore toute endormie.

" Je dois me lever pour mon entraînement, Sirius va passer me prendre bientôt. " dit-il tristement.

" Nooon. " Elle enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou, le visage tourné vers le canapé. Elle resserra ses bras autour de sa taille.

James caressa ses cheveux amoureusement et se pencha pour les embrasser. C'est à ce moment que le feu mourant du foyer vira au vert.

James continua de caresser les cheveux de Lily tout en fixant le feu. Il savait très bien ce qui était pour se passer mais il pria tout de même pour que cela ne se produise pas. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre alors qu'il fixait toujours les flammes vertes.

Puis, comme il l'avait redouté, il aperçut Sirius sortir du foyer son sac d'entraînement à l'épaule. Lorsque ce dernier capta l'image des deux tourtereaux couchés confortablement sur le canapé face au feu, un sourire machiavélique étira ses lèvres.

James le fusilla du regard espérant ainsi le faire taire mais cela n'empêcha pas Sirius de faire son petit commentaire.

" Dites-moi, est-ce que j'ai interrompu quelque chose? Rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais m'asseoir sur ce canapé. "

Lily releva prestement la tête qu'elle tourna douloureusement pour dévisager Sirius avec horreur. Puis, tout aussi rapidement, elle tenta de se cacher en enfouissant son visage contre la poitrine de James. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment s'asseoir, cela n'aurait pas été une bonne idée ni pour elle ni pour James.

Sirius demeura sur place, dévisageant ses deux amis en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

" Je t'interdis de poser les yeux sur ma femme Patmol. " se moqua James.

Sirius regarda Lily et bougea ses sourcils de manière suggestive.

Il éclata de rire avant de redevenir sérieux.

" Ok, passons aux choses sérieuses, est-ce que tu assistes à l'entraînement aujourd'hui? " demanda-t-il.

" Oui, mais pourrais-tu avoir la gentillesse de quitter la pièce afin que Lily et moi puissions nous lever? "

" Suis-je obligé? "

" PATMOL! " s'exclama James d'un ton peu tolérant.

" OUI, TU EST OBLIGÉ! " hurla Lily.

" Je m'en vais mais gardez tout de même vos sous-vêtements… Oh attendez! Vous n'en portez probablement pas! " Ils lui jetèrent un regard meurtrier et il leva les yeux au ciel. "Jeez, ça s'appelle du sarcasme, vous devriez vraiment développer le vôtre. " Sirius ricana et disparut dans la cuisine.

Lily se redressa sur le canapé entraînant la couverture avec elle. Elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains. James se redressa à son tour et attira sa femme au creux de ses bras et la serra fortement contre lui.

" Ne t'en fais pas avec lui, il aura probablement tout oublié d'ici peu. " dit-il le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux. Il l'embrassa dans le cou puis sur les lèvres.

" Sirius? Oublier ça? Il va plutôt profiter de la situation. " fit Lily grandement embarrassée. James relâcha son étreinte et se leva. Il s'étira avant de revêtir ses vêtements de la veille.

James ricana. " Je monte me changer, as-tu besoin de quelque chose? "

" Descends-moi des vêtements propres, des sous-vêtements et une robe. Merci "

" C'est comme si c'était fait. " Il s'élança dans les escaliers.

Lily resserra la couverture autour d'elle. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain la plus proche de l'étage. Elle s'y enferma jusqu'à ce que James revienne.

" Lily, mon amour? " lança James de l'autre côté de la porte. 

" Je suis ici James. " Elle entrebaîlla la porte et attrapa les vêtements qu'il lui tendait. " Merci."

" Ce n'est rien. "

Lily se changea rapidement et sortit de la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, James était assis à la table avec Sirius et tous deux mangeaient un bagel pour le petit-déjeuner.

Sirius lui adressa un sourire coquin avant de mordre dans son bagel. Cette situation l'amusait tellement; Lily était si embarrassée par le fait d'avoir été surprise dans cette position qu'il ne pouvait résister.

Il regarda Lily rougir lorsqu'il lui sourit sciemment.

" Alors James, prêt à partir maintenant? Parce qu'à voir à quel point tu étais occupé un peu plus tôt…"

" Oh la ferme Patmol. " James sourit.

Lily rougit mais se dirigea tout de même vers la cafetière pour se verser une tasse de café.

" Non mais sérieusement, nous devons être à l'entraînement d'ici quinze minutes. J'avais espéré pouvoir partir immédiatement après mon arrivée ici mais, hé bien tu as vu comme moi ce qui s'est passé. " Il leur sourit de toutes ses dents.

" Paaaaaaatmol! " cria James. " Laisse tomber. "

" Jamais. " Il leur sourit à nouveau.

James jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme rougissante et sourit.

Il se leva et enleva d'une main les miettes de pain qui étaient tombées sur ses cuisses avant d'aller rejoindre sa femme. Il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa sur la joue.

" Je t'aime. " murmura-t-il. " Ne te laisse pas avoir par ces allusions, ce n'est qu'un idiot. "

" Hey, c'est blessant ça! " cria Sirius, outré.

Lily sourit à son mari. " Ne t'inquiète pas. "

Il sourit à son petit visage encore rouge. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres une dernière fois avant de suivre Sirius et emprunter le chemin de poudre de cheminette menant au ministère.

" Aurevoir mon amour! " l'entendit-elle crier avant de quitter.

_. : UNE SEMAINE PLUS TARD : ._

Durant toute la semaine qui suivit, Sirius refusa d'oublier l'incident du canapé. Mais plus le temps passait, moins James et Lily se souciaient des moqueries de Sirius. Après tout, ils étaient mariés, qui se souciaient de ce qu'ils faisaient? Il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir honte.

Sur une note totalement différente mais importante, James et Sirius avait passé leur test de transplanage. Cela signifiait qu'ils pouvaient maintenant transplaner là où ils le désiraient.

Tous deux pensaient que c'était la chose la plus fantastique qui soit et, pour appuyer leurs pensées, ils n'avaient eut cesse de transplaner pour le moindre de leur déplacement et ce, même si leur destination s'averrait n'être que la pièce d'à côté. James s'en servait également pour flanquer une peur bleue à Lily en apparaissant en face d'elle lorsqu'elle sortait de la salle de bain ou lorsqu'elle préparait les repas. Il trouvait ça drôle de la voir hurler et, quelques fois, lorsqu'elle pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un mangemort venu l'enlevée, la voir sursauter en tentant de le frapper.

" Tu vas m'arrêter ça! " cria Lily lorsque James apparut en face d'elle alors qu'elle lisait tranquillement un bouquin dans la salle de séjour.

" Je ne fais que te préparer au cas où un véritable Mangemort venait qu'à venir ici. "

" Wow, si tu savais comme tes propos me rassurent. " déclara Lily.

Il sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

" C'est pour mon bon plaisir mon amour. " Il fit un énorme sourire et Lily ne put faire autrement que de lui sourire en retour.

_. : LE JOUR DE L'ENTREVUE DE LILY : ._

Le jour de son entrevue avec Anastasia Kerk, Lily se réveilla soudainement avec une envie urgente de vomir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil frénétique au corps immobile de son mari dont le bras était enroulé autour de sa taille. Avec empressement, elle repoussa les couvertures qui les couvraient et se libéra de l'emprise de James. Ce dernier, qui n'était vêtu que de ses boxers se trouva exposé au froid et se réveilla. Il observa avec inquiétude sa femme se précipiter à toute vitesse vers la salle de bain.

Lily ouvrit sans ménagement la porte de la salle de bain et elle atteignit la toilette juste à temps. Elle y vomit tout ce qu'elle avait manger la veille au soir. Se sentant encore nauséeuse, elle demeura quelques instants au-dessus de la toilette avant de se laisser glisser misérablement sur le plancher de tuile froid.

C'est à ce moment que James apparut sur le pas de la porte en frottant ses yeux endormis. "Mon amour, est-ce que ça va? " demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

" Oui James, je vais bien, quel heure est-il? "

Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil-matin près de leur lit.

" Neuf heure. "

Lily se releva d'un bond pour atteindre la toilette et vomit encore une fois le peu qu'il lui restait dans l'estomac. James s'empressa auprès d'elle et retira ses long cheveux de son visage. Il lui frotta et tapota le dos afin de la réconforter.

Elle releva son pâle visage de la toilette et se leva lentement tandis que James continuait de lui frotter le dos.

" Tu ne vas pas bien. " dit-il en regardant le reflet de son pâle visage dans le miroir. Inquiet, il toucha son front d'une main. 

" Tu devrais retourner au lit, on dirait que tu es sur le point de t'évanouir. "

" Je ne peux pas, j'ai une entrevue à 11h00. "

" Tu peux annuler ou reporter l'entrevue. "

" Tu sais que je ne peux pas. " Elle brossa ses dents et se rinça la bouche avant de se tourner à nouveau vers James.

" Ca va aller. "

Il la fixa d'un air sceptique.

" C'est promis. Tu ne serais pas supposé d'être à ton entraînement? "

" Pas avant une heure. " Il la regarda avec inquiétude. " Essaie au moins de dormir une petite heure. "

Lily acquiesça. " D'accord, j'essaierai. "

Il sourit faiblement avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser amoureusement sur le front. " Je vais essayer de revenir tôt. "

Elle sourit et l'embrassa avant de le laisser seul dans la salle de bain pour lui permettre de prendre une douche et de se préparer pour son entraînement.

Elle retourna vers le lit et se glissa sous les chaudes couvertures. Elle soupira d'aise et très rapidement, elle sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla une heure plus tard, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Elle avait déjà oublié à quel point elle avait été malade le matin même.

Elle se doucha rapidement et sécha ses cheveux. Elle s'assura qu'elle était présentable pour l'entrevue avant de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse.

_. : L'ENTREVUE : ._

Lily prit place dans l'immense salle d'attente aux murs blancs. Elle fit claquer nerveusement sa langue contre son palais alors qu'une colonie de papillons semblait prendre possession de son ventre. Elle refoula une nouvelle vague de nausée et, espérant que cela la tiendrait occupée, s'empara d'une revue qui se trouvait sur la table centrale.

Quelques instants plus tard, une porte s'ouvrit à sa gauche et une grande femme aux cheveux bruns tirant légèrement sur le gris en sortit. Elle devait être sur la fin de la quarantaine ou peut-être sur le début de la cinquantaine.

" Êtes-vous Lily Potter? "

" C'est moi. "

Elle lui tendit la main et Lily l'accepta.

" Je suis Anastasia Kerk, veuillez me suivre. "

Durant l'heure qui suivit, Lily s'employa à répondre aux questions concernant son expérience et sa formation reçue lors des cours de Sorts et Enchantements de la dernière année.

" Hé bien Lily, j'aime ce que je vois. " Anastasia sourit et joignit les mains sur le dessus de son bureau. " Vous devez réaliser, Lily, que vous serez une infirmière destinée à soigner, la majorité du temps, des Aurors blessés ou malades, mais vous devrez également travaillerez à St-Mungos. "

Lily acquiesça. 

" Que feriez-vous pour traiter un patient atteint de brûlures. " demanda-t-elle gentiment.

" J'appliquerais tout d'abord un baume guérisseur sur la brûlure et j'attendrais que le tout ait refroidit. Puis, je placerais un sort anti-douleur sur le patient. " répondit nerveusement Lily.

" Bonne réponse. Que feriez-vous si un patient s'averrait être ensorcelé? " 

" Je viendrais en premier lieu vous chercher puis, avec votre permission, je jeterais le contre-sort. "

" Une autre bonne réponse. Je crois que c'est là tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir pour l'instant. Je vous aiderai à vous retrouver dans l'établissement et à trouver vos fournitures mais dans l'ensemble, grâce à votre collaboration avec madame Pomfresh à Poudlard, vous être plus que qualifiée pour ce poste. Je crois bien, madame Potter, que vous êtes engagée. "

Lily la dévisagea encore sous le choc de l'annonce. 'Était-ce aussi facile?'

" Oh, une dernière chose, si vous aviez un enfant ou pour toutes autres raisons qui ferait en sorte que vous ne pouviez pas venir travailler tous les jours, nous pouvons vous donner la possibilité de travailler à la maison avec un télé-avertisseur pour être en mesure, bien sûr, de vous rejoindre lorsque nous aurions besoin de vous. Vous devrez cependant revenir travailler après six mois d'absence durant l'année. "

Lily la regarda, confuse. 'Pourquoi lui disait-elle cela?' Anastasia lui souriait sciemment et elle n'avait aucune idée de la raison qui la faisait sourire ainsi.

" Merci. Quand puis-je commencer? "

" Vous pouvez débuter dès demain si vous le désirez. "

" Ça serait parfait, merci. "

" Vous êtes plus que bienvenue. " Elle lui sourit chaleureusement alors que Lily se levait maladroitement de son siège. C'était comme si Anastasia était au courant de quelque chose que Lily ignorait et elle semblait y prendre un malin plaisir.

_. : PLUS TARD CE SOIR-LÀ : ._

" Lils! Je suis rentré. " lança James depuis la salle de séjour. Il pouvait sentir la bonne odeur du repas du soir qui était en train de cuire et il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, Lily pivota sur elle-même et lui sourit joyeusement. Elle se sentait définitivement bien mieux.

" Devines quoi! " fit-elle avec entrain.

" Quoi? "

" J'ai eu l'emploi! Je commence demain! " répondit-elle en riant.

James siffla et courut prendre sa femme dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

" Félicitation bébé! " 

" Merci. "

Tous deux mangèrent joyeusement en discutant du nouvel emploi de Lily. Après le repas, cette dernière lava puis rangea la vaisselle. Elle nettoya la table avant d'aller rejoindre son mari dans la salle de séjour.

James était assis sur le canapé. Lorsqu'il la vit s'approcher, il changea de position pour lui permettre de s'asseoir confortablement près de lui.

Lily prit place à ses côtés et déposa sa tête contre son épaule. Elle soupira de bonheur. Les choses ne pouvaient pas mieux aller. Elle avait un emploi, elle avait des amis fantastiques qui l'aimaient, elle avait une maison et, par-dessus tout, elle avait James.

" Mon amour? "

" Hum? " fit Lily en levant les yeux vers lui.

" Quand tu as dit que tu étais pour devenir une infirmière, tu voulais dire hors de St-Mungo n'est-ce pas? "

Elle fouilla ses yeux bleus des siens; quelque chose semblait l'inquiéter.

" Oui, ça et je vais aussi traiter les Aurors blessés ou malades. "

James baissa les yeux vers elle, ses pires pensées venaient d'être confirmées.

" Lily…"

Comment allait-il lui dire cela?

" Oui? "

" Rien. Soit juste prudente, c'est un travail dangereux. "

Lily leva sa tête et fixa son mari inquiet dans les yeux. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement.

" Jay, ça va aller. " Elle l'embrassa sur la mâchoire.

Lorsque Lily mit fin à son baiser, James l'attira vers lui et la serra très fort dans ses bras. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou. " Je sais. " murmura-t-il.

Elle sourit et caressa ses cheveux. Même s'ils étaient très indisciplinés, elle n'en avait jamais assez. Elle adorait ses cheveux; d'ailleurs, elle aimait tout de lui.

_. : LE MATIN SUIVANT : ._

Lily se réveilla tôt le matin suivant. Elle se sentait un tantinet nauséeuse mais sinon, elle était ok. James était déjà parti pour son entraînement d'Auror et la maison semblait froide et vide sans lui.

Elle se doucha rapidement et se vêtit d'une robe noire conventionnelle, celle qu'elle avait portée lors de sa première journée au Ministère. Elle peigna ses long cheveux et les attacha en une queue de cheval. Elle se fit ensuite un petit déjeuner, un petit bol de céréales et une banane, rien de trop lourd pour son estomac déjà sensible. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle rangea son bol dans l'évier et se dépêcha de monter à l'étage pour se brosser les dents. Une fois le tout complété, elle redescendit à la hâte et, grâce à la poudre de cheminette, prit le chemin du Ministère.

Anastasia la rencontra dans un des bureau du département des Enchantements.

" Bonjour Lily. Pile à l'heure à ce que je vois. " Elle approuva d'un signe de tête. " Êtes-vous prête à prendre possession de votre poste? "

" Oui. " Lily se força à sourire de toutes ses dents.

" Ok, allons-y. " Elle sourit et jeta un peu de poudre de cheminette dans le feu. Lily la regarda avec confusion alors que le feu virait au vert et que Anastasia pénétrait dans les flammes.

" Suivez-moi Lily. MUNGOS! "

Et elle disparut.

Oh! Son poste était à l'hôpital. Elle jeta une pincée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et prononça fortement MUNGOS. Elle se sentit immédiatement tourbillonnée en direction de l'hôpital. A son arrivée, elle trébucha hors du foyer ce qui lui valut un désagréable haut-le-cœur. Anastasia l'aida à se stabiliser.

Lily sentit son estomac se contracter. La pièce devint de plus en plus floue et elle lui semblait insupportablement bruyante.

" Je suis désolée mais où sont les toilettes? " demanda-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

" Oh! Par ici ma chère. "

Lily tenta de suivre la direction désignée par Anastasia. Elle pressa le pas vers la porte qui désignait la salle des dames. Elle poussa vivement la porte pour l'ouvrir et la referma tout aussi prestement. Elle buta contre la toilette. Elle s'agenouilla devant elle et y déversa tout son petit-déjeuner. Elle pouvait sentir des larmes lui picoter les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle releva la tête et, toute pâle et tremblante, elle s'appuya contre le mur. Elle porta une main à son visage et sentit de chaudes larmes sous ses doigts. Elle avait toujours détesté vomir. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle? Elle avait été malade la veille au matin et maintenant ce matin.

Puis, soudainement, cela lui tomba dessus comme une tonne de briques. Elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu ses menstruations, elle aurait été supposée les avoir eut la semaine dernière. C'était bizarre puisqu'elle avait toujours eu ses menstruations à la date prévue, son cycle était très régulier. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche maintenant béatement ouverte et ses yeux s'arrondirent.

'Se peut-il que je sois enceinte? Déjà? Oh mon Dieu!' Son estomac protesta et Lily se retrouva une fois de plus la tête dans la toilette. Elle vomit une fois de plus.

On frappa à la porte. " Lily, est-ce que vous vous sentez bien? " C'était Anastasia.

Lily releva la tête suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir grogner un 'Je vais bien'.

Lily se remit sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers l'évier. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au miroir suspendu au-dessus de l'évier pour vérifier son apparence. Ses cheveux tombaient mollement autour de son visage affreusement pâle. Ses traits étaient tirés et son regard était embué par la fatigue. Pouvait-elle être enceinte? Est-ce que James en serait heureux? Elle se pencha au-dessus de l'évier et rinça sa bouche avec un peu d'eau fraîche avant de s'en envoyer un peu au visage.

Elle soupira et ouvrit la porte. Anastasia l'observa quelques secondes. " Vous vous sentez bien? Vous êtes aussi pâle qu'une poupée de cire. "

" Ca va aller. Que dois-je faire à présent? "

" Hé bien, votre premier patient se trouve juste ici. " Anastasia pointa la porte au bout du couloir à l'extrême droite. " Chambre 225, brûlures infligées par un dragon. "

" Comment un dragon a-t-il pu le brûler, ne sont-ils pas illégaux? "

" Ouep mais nous ne posons pas de question, nous nous contentons de soigner. " Lily acquiesça. Anastasia soupira et pointa sa baguette sur Lily et cette dernière se sentit aussitôt bien mieux. " Vraiment mieux. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser une de nos sorcière avoir l'air d'avoir besoin d'un docteur elle-même. "

Lily sourit et se dirigea vers la chambre 225. Elle ouvrit la porte. Un homme, d'environ 25 ans, était assis sur le lit et se tenait fermement la main.

" Bonjour, je vois que vous avez une méchante brûlure ici. "

Malgré la raideur de son visage, l'homme tenta de sourire mais la douleur le rattrapa bien vite.

Lily s'approcha de l'armoire sur laquelle Anastasia s'était adossée pour l'observer. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit une bouteille orangée portant l'étiquette 'brûlures'. Elle retourna auprès de l'homme et leva sa main avec douceur. Elle étendit délicatement une petite quantité de gel sur sa brûlure.

L'homme eut un mouvement de recul lorsque la potion fit son effet.

" Désolée, ça risque d'être un peu douloureux. Je suis entrain de regénérer la peau brûlée. Je vais appliquer un sort anti-douleur dès que le gel aura fait effet sinon, le charme va interférer avec la regénération de la peau. " expliqua Lily.

Elle jeta furtivement un coup d'œil à Anastasia et constata qu'elle souriait. Elle retourna à son patient qui serrait toujours les dents. Elle prit une bandelette de gaze et l'enroula autour de sa main puis appliqua le charme anti-douleur. L'homme relaxa instantanément et il lui adressa un regard rempli de gratitude.

" Voilà, vous devriez vous sentir mieux à présent. " Elle sourit et lui tapota le genoux avant de quitter la pièce avec Anastasia sur les talons.

" Je suis impressionnée. " admit Anastasia en souriant.

" Merci. " répondit Lily en souriant à son tour. " J'ai appris tout cela grâce à madame Pomfresh. "

" Dans ce cas, elle vous a bien enseigné. "

Lily acquiesça alors que ses pensée concernant sa possible grossesse lui revenaient en tête. Elle devait en parler à May. Elle irait la voir à Poudlard après le travail. Elle voulait avoir une deuxième opinion.

_. : APRÈS LE TRAVAIL : ._

Après le travail, Lily utilisa directement le réseau de cheminette à partir de l'hôpital pour se rendre à un petit village tout près de Poudlard. D'un pas vif, elle parcourut la distance qui séparait le village de l'école. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées et jonglait avec les mêmes pensées qui l'avait assaillies ce matin. Était-elle prête à avoir un enfant? Était-ce trop tôt? Est-ce que James serait contrarié? Ou triste?

Lorsqu'elle atteignit finalement l'école, elle passa les portes et pénétra dans le hall qui lui était si familier. Elle sentit une vague de réconfort l'envahir, après tout cette école avait été sa maison durant les sept dernières années.

Elle poursuivit son chemin en direction des donjons où May enseignait les potions. ( A/N : Il s'agit seulement là du sujet qu'elle enseigne. Elle n'est pas méchante ou quoique ce soit… je viens tout juste de m'en rendre compte en écrivant. Désolée). Elle descendit calmement les escaliers. Une fois nez à nez avec la porte de la classe de May, elle hésita. Elle baissa les yeux pour les poser sur ses mains tordues et se décida enfin à ouvrir la porte. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, la classe toute entière releva la tête et lorsqu'ils aperçurent l'ancienne préfète-en-chef, amie du professeur Delfin et femme de James Potter, ils devinrent tous silencieux et la dévisagèrent.

Lily resta nerveusement figée dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle avait toujours détesté attirer trop l'attention.

May releva la tête depuis son bureau et l'aperçu. " Lils? "

Elle se leva et se plaça devant son bureau pour mieux voir Lily. Elle se tourna alors vers ses élèves. " Je serai de retour dans une minutes. Higgens, vous êtes en charge de la classe durant mon absence. " Elle sourit à la classe et conduisit Lily dans le couloir.

" Oui professeur Delfin. " Entendirent-elles lancer Ralph Higgens alors que la porte se refermait derrière eux.

Lorsqu'elles furent finalement à l'écart des oreilles trop indiscrètes de ses étudiant, May se tourna vers son amie.

" Lily, qu'est-ce qui se passe? "

" Je… je… j'avais besoin de te parler. Quand es-tu disponible aujourd'hui? " 

" Tout de suite après ce cours. "

Lily acquiesça sans dire un mot. May regarda son amie avec inquiétude. Elle posa sa main sur le bras de son amie.

" Hey Lils, est-ce que ça va? Tu es toute pâle. "

" Je vais bien. On se rencontre aux Trois Balais dans une heure? "

" D'accord. " approuva May.

Lily tourna les talons et quitta les donjons. Elle devait se rendre à Pré-au-Lard maintenant.

Cela lui prit quelques minutes avant de finalement atteindre le petit village situé à un mile ou deux de l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à destination, elle alla s'asseoir aux Trois Balais. Elle réserva une table pour deux et sirota une bièreaubeurre, plongée dans ses pensées. Lily pensait qu'elle n'était assise là que pendant une quinzaine de minutes mais en réalité, cela faisait maintenant une heure. Elle vit May prendre place à côté d'elle et la dévisager avec inquiétude.

" Ok Lils, qu'est-ce qui se passe? "

" May… "

Madame Rouge les interrompit à ce moment et prit la commande d'une bièraubeurre pour May.

" Ok, crache le morceau. " fit May alors que madame Rouge quittait leur table.

" May, comment peut-on savoir si on est enceinte? "

Les yeux gris de May s'arrondirent. " Pourquoi? Lily, est-ce que tu crois être enceinte? "

" May, je ne sais pas. Je pense que oui. " affirma calmement Lily. " J'ai sauté un mois et ça fait deux matins que je suis malade. "

" Lils, peut-être as-tu simplement une gastro ou quelque chose comme ça. " dit May.

" Mais qu'en est-il du mois que je viens de sauter? " May hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle n'avait aucune réponse.

" Peut-être devrais-tu te faire examiner. "

Lily approuva.

" C'est ce que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas? " demanda May.

" Bien sûr que je voulais que ça arrive, mais n'est-ce pas un peu trop tôt? "

" Lils, tu es mariée, en amour, ton mari a un emploi, tu as un emploi, vous possédez une maison… Je pense que vous êtes prêts. " May caressa le bras de son amie qui se trouvait près d'elle sur la table.

Lily sourit rêveusement, pensant à l'enfant qui se trouvait peut-être dans son ventre.

" Comment penses-tu que James va réagir? "

" Lils, James ne tiendra plus en place. Le connaissant, il va être aux anges. " affirma May sur un ton rassurant. " Veux-tu que je t'accompagne pour ton examen? "

" Tu pourrais? " demanda calmement Lily.

" A quoi servent les amies? " May lui sourit largement.

_. : DE RETOUR À ST-MUNGO : ._

Lily et May pénétrèrent dans la salle d'attente bien éclairée de l'hôpital et May alla donner le nom de Lily au responsable.

" Lily Potter, la nouvelle infirmière? " demanda la blondinette depuis son bureau.

" Oui, c'est bien elle. "

" Elle pense être enceinte? "

" Oui, pouvons-nous voir quelqu'un? "

" Certainement, suivez-moi. "

Lily et May suivirent la petite blonde jusqu'à l'une des salles d'examen.

" Je crois que mademoiselle Kerk s'occupera avec vous. Elle sera de retour dans un instant. "

La blonde quitta la pièce alors que Lily laissa sortir un énorme soupir. Elle s'appuya contre May. " C'est ma patronne. " gémit-elle. May caressa son bras.

La porte s'ouvrit et Anastasia entra dans la pièce. Elle sourit et hocha la tête en voyant Lily.

" Je savais que je vous verrais ici. " Elle lui sourit.

Lily la regarda confuse.

May se leva et quitta la pièce en faisant des signes d'encouragements à l'intention de Lily. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et retourna dans la salle d'attente.

" Alors Lily, depuis quand pensez-vous que vous pourriez être enceinte? "

" A vrai dire, je n'y ai pensé qu'aujourd'hui. "

" Vraiment? " demanda Anastasia étonnée.

" Oui. " répondit calmement Lily. 

" Bien, assoyez-vous ici. "

Lily prit place sur la table d'examen.

" Étendez-vous. "

Lily se coucha.

Anastasia releva un peu le chandail de Lily de façon à voir son ventre. Elle prit sa baguette et la pointa directement sur le nombril de la rouquine puis murmura 'Pregnuncia'.

La baguette se mit à briller de rouge.

Anastasia abaissa sa baguette et son visage s'éclaira d'un immense sourire.

" Lily Potter, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous attendez bel et bien un enfant. "

Lily retint sa respiration. 'Elle était enceinte, elle allait mettre au monde l'enfant de James! L'enfant de James.' Une vague d'émotions l'envahit alors. Elle se sentait prête, elle en était certaine maintenant, elle était prête à avoir cet enfant. Ils allaient avoir un bébé!

" Je… Je… Je vais avoir… avoir un bébé? " bégaya Lily.

"Oui. " répondit Anastasia en souriant largement. " Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venue plus tôt. "

" Vous saviez, comment avez-vous fait pour le savoir? " demanda Lily en souriant.

" Ne me donnez pas autant de crédit, j'ai deviné. J'ai vu suffisamment vu de femme enceinte pour en reconnaître une. "

Lily ricana. " Je suis enceinte depuis combien de temps? "

" Je dirais 2 ou 3 semaines. "

" Et je ne le savais même pas. "

Anastasia lui tapota le dos. " Examens médicaux tous les mois jusqu'à la naissance. Le bébé devrait naître en juillet. " Elle sourit béatement et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle disparut rapidement de l'autre côté et May pénétra dans la pièce. Lily demeura sur place et attendit que son amie dise quelque chose.

" Alors? " demanda May.

" Je suis enceinte. " fit calment Lily. " JE SUIS ENCEINTE! " hurla Lily en riant.

May demeura figée sous le choc. Lorsqu'elle eut assimilé la nouvelle, elle se précipita vers sa meilleure amie et la serra très fort dans ses bras.

" Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas avoir un bébé. "

" Moi non plus. " fit joyeusement Lily.

" Alors, tu es contente? Te sens-tu prête? "

" Maintenant que je sais que je porte une partie de James en moi, je suis certaine que je suis prête, je suis juste un peu nerveuse. "

May sourit et serra à nouveau son amie dans ses bras.

" Quand vas-tu le lui annoncer? "

" Ce soir. "


	27. L'annonce

Bonjour à tous! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre traduit. J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue… J'ai fait mon gros possible dans les conditions actuelles. Cela dit, je crois que cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas remercié personnellement tous les lecteurs et lectrices qui m'envoient de si gentils et encourageants commentaires. Sans vous, je n'aurais pas de raisons de poursuivre cette traduction… Encore merci!

Merci à …

**Gh()st** : Merci! Et pour répondre à ta question, je suis maman! Et oui, j'ai beaucoup de chance. Pour St-Mango, je ne l'ai pas traduit parce que je n'y juste pas pens :-S …

**Cla.Remus02** : Merci beaucoup!

**Andromede** : Contente que ça t'aie plu et merci de me pardonner pour mon retard :-)

**JohannaMalefoy** : Merci et pour savoir comment James va réagir… Juste à lire ce qui suit!

**Ki()ko** : Hé oui! J'ai un beau petit bébé maintenant! N'est-ce pas que c'est génial!

**Lunattica** : N'est-ce pas que c'était mignon… :-) Merci et voilà la suite!

**Kritari** : Wow! En une seule journée?!? Contente que cette histoire te plaise à ce point.

**4rine :** Merci et voilà la suite tant attendue!

**Kikou224 **: Wow! Toi aussi en une seule journée! Je suis bien contente de voir que ça t'as plu. Et pour répondre à ta question, je suis bel et bien maman… d'un beau petit garçon de 4 mois maintenant.

**Helene** : Je comprends! Mieux vaut tard que jamais (je me dis ça aussi quand je trouve que je prends trop de temps pour la traduction…). Merci pour ton enthousiasme!

**Florine **: Merci beaucoup de ton support! J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait attendre trop longtemps!

**Faimy **: Je te remercier beaucoup pour tes félicitations et effectivement, il s'agit bien d'une histoire traduite. L'histoire originale appartient à Potter25 et elle a eut la gentillesse de me permettre de la traduire en français. Pour ce qui est de la fréquence et des dates de parution, j'essaie d'effectuer une publication par mois. Je dis bien « essayer » car avec un enfant de 4 mois à la maison, ça me demande beaucoup de temps. Cependant, grâce à mon congé de maternité, j'ai un peu plus de temps pour traduire que lorsque je travaillais. Alors, souhaite que mon petit bout-de-chou fasse de longues siestes ;-) Mais rassure-toi… je suis moi-même plusieurs histoires et je déteste attendre trop longtemps! Pour ce qui est de la date de parution, c'est malheureusement jamais la même pour les mêmes raisons que j'aie énoncé juste avant. J'espère que cela ne te découragera pas pour continuer à suivre cette merveilleuse histoire!

Et maintenant…BONNE LECTURE!!!

**Chapitre 27 – L'annonce**

" Qu'est-ce que Lily prépare pour le souper de ce soir? " demanda un Sirius Black tout en sueur alors qu'il essuyait la sueur qui perlait sur son front à l'aide d'une serviette. James et lui venaient de passer une harassante session d'entraînement et se trouvaient maintenant dans le vestiaire.

James sourit en pensant à sa femme. " Probablement des pâtes. " dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. Il enfila une chemise noire à manche longue.

Sirius ricana.

" Tu sais, j'ai peine à attendre que tout ceci soit fini pour être enfin un Auror reconnu de tous et ne plus avoir à subir ces entraînements. " déclara James.

Sirius acquiesça. " Une semaine. "

James sourit en envoyant son sac par-dessus son épaule. Il referma son casier. Juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à quitter, leur chef, Marty, les interpella.

" POTTER! BLACK! "

" Ici monsieur. " fit Sirius en passant son chandail bleu foncé par-dessus sa tête.

" Suivez-moi dans mon bureau j'ai à vous parler une minute. "

Les deux hommes suivirent leur extrêmement grand et fort chef jusque dans son bureau. Celui-ci referma la porta lorsqu'ils furent entrés. Il avait un visage sévère et doux à la fois comme s'il avait le cœur tendre mais que celui-ci était bien enveloppé d'une dure carapace extérieure.

" J'ai vos télé-avertisseurs d'Auror. Chaque fois qu'il se mettra à clignoter ou à faire du bruit, vous ramenez vos culs ici le plus vite possible. " Il les regarda avec autorité.

Les deux hommes le fixèrent quelques instants avant de se jeter un coup d'œil confus. Ils n'étaient pas supposé obtenir leur télé-avertisseurs avant la semaine prochaine.

" Je sais ce que vous pensez mais puisque vous êtes James Potter, je vais vous donner vos télé-avertisseurs maintenant. Les temps deviennent de plus en plus sombres et j'ai le sentiment que vous êtes suffisamment entraînés. Nous vous voulons sur le terrain dès maintenant. Chaque fois que James sera appelé, Sirius vous venez avec lui, entendu? Votre télé-avertisseur sonnera aussi. "

Il leur jeta un de ces regards qui, s'il n'avait pas parut si sévère l'instant précédent, aurait pu être interprété comme un sourire.

Sirius acquiesça.

" Je crois que ça sera tout. Présentez-vous au bureau comme d'habitude, vous commencez à travailler pour vrai demain. Vous rencontrerez probablement quelque-uns des garçons qui s'entraînaient depuis quelques mois et qui ont maintenant terminé leur entraînement. Ils vous donneront toutes les informations dont vous avez besoin demain. "

Les deux amis fixèrent leur nouveau patron d'un regard étonné.

Celui-ci retroussa les lèvres dans ce qui ne pouvait être autre chose qu'un sourire et leur tendit deux petites boites rectangulaires noires.

" Lorsqu'il y aura une urgence, ils se mettront à vibrer, à sonner et vireront au rouge. Souvenez-vous, le plus rapidement possible. "

James et Sirius approuvèrent d'un signe de la tête. James sourit largement alors que Marty se levait pour se diriger vers la porte. Lorsque la porte se fut refermée derrière l'homme, James se tourna vers Sirius avec excitation.

" Alors, nous avons réussi? "

Sirius se contenta de sourire béatement. " On dirait bien. "

" Je dois y aller. " fit James sans se départir de son sourire. Il resserra sa prise sur son sac et sourit une dernière fois avant de transplaner directement du bureau de Marty jusque chez lui.

Ce fut en plein derrière Lily qu'il apparut. Elle lui faisait dos. Il épia ses mouvements alors qu'elle remuait les pâtes dans une casserole. Elle fredonnait du bout des lèvres la chanson douce qui jouait à la radio magique disposée sous la fenêtre. La vapeur qui s'échappait de la casserole de pâtes était très présente dans la pièce ce qui lui donnait une agréable odeur. Il sourit, s'approcha et déposa ses mains sur les hanches de la rouquine.

Il sourit gaiement lorsqu'il l'entendit retenir son souffle de surprise et qu'elle échappa la cuillère de bois avec laquelle elle cuisinait quelques instants auparavant.

Il la fit pivoter en prenant soin de garder un bras enroulé autour de sa taille et de sa main libre, il attrapa sa main. Il commença à danser avec elle autour de la cuisine en tenant son corps étroitement collé au sien. Il l'entendit glousser et elle déposa sa tête contre son épaule.

" J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, après le repas. " murmura James contre les cheveux de sa femme.

" Moi aussi. " répondit Lily dans un sourire.

_**. : PLUS TARD APRÈS LE SOUPER : .**_

James prit place à l'une des extrémité du canapé. Le feu crépitait joyeusement dans le foyer. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser au fait que l'ambiance, avec le feu brûlant derrière eux, lui rappelait la loge des préfets. La seule différence maintenant était qu'ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard, ils avaient maintenant leur propre maison et Lily et lui étaient mariés.

Il sourit plaisamment à cette pensée. Depuis qu'il avait épousé Lily, il était devenu l'homme le plus heureux sur terre. Il voulait vivre chaque jours et chacune de ses journées étaient pour Lily.

Lily s'étendit sur la place encore libre du canapé. Ses jambes pendaient sur le côté du canapé et sa tête reposait contre les cuisses de James.

Ce dernier se mit à jouer dans les cheveux de la rouquine. Il emmêla ses doigts dans la chevelure puis les fit glisser le long de quelques mèches soyeuses. Il fit ensuite courir ses doigts jusqu'à la peau douce de ses joues et sourit.

" Lils, je suis un Auror. "

" Tu vas être un Auror. " corrigea Lily.

" Non, je le suis. "

" Je ne comprends pas. " Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

" Marty nous a donné nos télé-avertisseurs à Sirius et à moi. "

Lily fronça les sourcils. 'Donc, ça commençait.' Qu'adviendrait-il du bébé? James serait toujours absent une fois le bébé au monde.

James fouilla dans l'une de ses poches et en ressortit une petite boite noire. Il la tendit à Lily. Celle-ci la prit dans ses petites mains et l'examina. C'était donc cette petite chose qui allait éloigner James d'elle. Elle grimaça intérieurement mais s'efforça de continuer à paraître heureuse pour James.

" C'est super James. " dit-elle en essayant de paraître excitée.

James baissa les yeux pour la regarder et fronça les sourcils. " Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? "

Lily le regarda d'un air coupable. " Rien. " murmura-t-elle en lui rendant son télé-avertisseur.

" Lily, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose. "

" C'est rien. " Mais elle ne pouvait pas cacher les larmes qui commençaient à couler.

James la regarda d'un air soucieux. D'une main il essuya une larme. " As-tu peur pour moi?" demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Lily approuva en silence; une larme roula parmi ses cheveux et disparue sur la cuisse de James.

James prit le visage de Lily entre ses mains. " Mon amour, je t'en pris, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. Ne pleure pas, je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer. " Il plongea son regard inquiet dans l'intensité de ses yeux verts.

Elle ne put faire autrement que laisser apparaître un petit sourire. " Je vais essayer. "

Il approuva d'un signe de tête. Il ne voulait vraiment pas l'inquiéter mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre? C'était son travail, sa vocation, il faisait ce que des centaines de Potter avaient fait avant lui. Il continua de lui caresser les cheveux.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi quelques minutes enveloppés d'un agréable silence, James profitant pleinement du temps passé avec sa femme et Lily tentant de réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'annoncer sa grande nouvelle à James.

Lily se tourna sur le côté de manière à voir le feu, la tête toujours sur les cuisses de James. Elle fixa le feu et soupira. Elle adorait sentir les doigts de James se promener dans ses cheveux. Elle le sentit descendre sa main sur son bras, celui auquel il avait accès.

James baissa les yeux sur sa femme. Elle semblait préoccupée. Son regard était perdu dans les flammes du foyer. Lentement, il caressa son bras.

Il adorait passé du temps avec elle, il aimait ce moment où, après le travail, ils se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé près du feu.

" Tu sais mon amour, j'adore ça, juste nous deux ainsi près du feu. " avoua James en faisant à nouveau courir ses doigts parmi ses cheveux.

" Tu veux dire tous les trois? " demanda-t-elle calmement. La main de James s'immobilisa. Elle ferma les yeux. 

Le cœur de James ne fit qu'un tour. Il fixa sa femme. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Avait-il bien entendu? Tous les trois? Était-elle…? Ses yeux s'arrondirent. Une vague d'amour et de protection l'envahit. Était-il…? Il sentit quelques larmes lui piquer les yeux.

" Tous… tous…" fit James d'une voix rauque.

" Tous les trois. " répéta Lily aussi doucement que la fois précédente.

" Lily? " demanda James.

" James, je suis enceinte. " confirma Lily. 

James sentit une larme s'échapper de son oeil. Un sourit béat s'afficha stupidement sur son visage. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'en se moment. C'était l'une de ses pensée, avec celle de Lily, qui aurait pu faire fuir une centaine de détraqueurs. Il allait devenir un père! Un véritable père!

Lily patienta en silence. Le silence devenait de plus en plus lourd et cela rendit Lily encore plus nerveuse. Elle tourna la tête pour pouvoir apercevoir James. Elle fut bouleversée en voyant une larme solitaire rouler le long de sa joue gauche.

Elle se redressa et approcha une main. Elle leva son menton pour le forcer à la regarder. Elle fouilla ses tendres yeux bleus des siens. Ses yeux vibraient d'amour et de bonheur.

Il l'attira à lui et la serra très fort contre sa poitrine. Lily sourit largement et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

" Quand? " La voix de James tremblait sous l'émotion.

" Je l'ai appris aujourd'hui. " fit Lily alors que des larmes montaient à ses propres yeux.

James resserra son étreinte. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. " Je t'aime Lily. "

" Je t'aime aussi. " murmura-t-elle en retour. Après un instant, elle quitta ses bras et James replongea dans les coussins, un énorme sourire placardé sur le visage.

Il allait fonder sa propre famille, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours voulu, et il allait la fonder avec Lily! 

Il attira de nouveau Lily contre sa poitrine. Elle pencha la tête et la déposa contre son épaule.

Les mains de James trouvèrent le chemin du ventre de Lily et s'y immobilisèrent. Il la maintint contre lui protectivement, sa Lily, sa famille. Ils les maintint bien collé contre son cœur.

" Es-tu heureux? " demanda Lily.

" Le plus heureux des hommes. " répondit-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue. Elle leva la tête pour lui sourire et James se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres dans un long baiser.

" Nous allons devoir mettre Sirius, Rémus et Peter au courant. " dit Lily en plaçant ses mains sur celles de James qui demeuraient toujours contre son ventre.

James se contenta de sourire béatement et déposa un baiser contre son front. " Je les inviterai demain pour le souper ou quelque chose du genre. "

Lily acquiesça et sourit. Elle se blottit davantage contre lui et il restèrent ainsi à regarder le feu mourant dans le foyer.

" Mon amour? "

" Humm? " fit-elle d'une voix épuisée. 

" Et pour ce qui est de May, est-elle au courant? "

" Ouais, elle m'a accompagné à l'hôpital. "

Elle ferma les yeux et tout son corps relaxa. James resserra ses bras autour d'elle et de sa petite famille, et déposa sa tête contre la sienne. Il soupira, comblé.

_**. : LE JOUR SUIVANT : .**_

Le lendemain parut être une éternité pour les deux futurs parents. James se montrait déjà hyper-protecteur envers Lily et cela commençait sérieusement à lui mettre les nerfs en boule.

" Mon amour, est-il sage que tu travailles à la cuisine? " demanda James inquiet.

" James…" fit-elle exaspérée. " Je suis enceinte de seulement quelques semaines, je vais bien. "

" Je faisais juste demander. "

" Bien, va donc attendre les autres dans la salle de séjour. " suggéra Lily en se retournant pour vérifier la dinde qui était au four. Il en profita pour admirer sa beauté comme il se surprenait si souvent à le faire. Elle s'était fait couper les cheveux et maintenant, ils lui arrivaient juste sous les épaules. Son chandail bleu foncé la cintrait merveilleusement bien mais ne laissais pas encore paraître le fait qu'elle était enceinte.

James s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa par les hanches. Il la fit pivoter sur elle-même pour lui faire face. Il sourit en voyant une mèche auburn tomber devant ses yeux émeraudes alors qu'elle le fixait dans les yeux d'un air interrogateur. Il pouvait sentir son parfum et pratiquement goûter ses lèvres. Il inclina sa tête et porta ses lèvres aux siennes. Il continua de la maintenir fermement par les hanches, l'approchant plus près de lui. Il sentit la bouche de Lily former un sourire contre sa bouche et il sourit intérieurement. Il glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres et elle eut un petite soubresaut de surprise avant de consentir à ouvrir la bouche pour lui permettre d'entrer. Il fit remonter l'une de ses mains jusqu'à ses cheveux dans laquelle il l'enfouit avant de rapprocher son visage du sien de manière à ce que leurs bouches ainsi que leurs nez soit collés ensemble.

Il la fit reculer doucement de manière à ce qu'elle soit appuyée contre le comptoir près du four. Elle porta ses mains à son dos et les fit glisser lentement jusqu'à ses omoplates puis jusqu'à ses cheveux qu'elle empoigna avant de redescendre à son dos et de s'arrêter à sa taille où elle s'accrocha à sa ceinture. Il gémit de plaisir avant d'être interrompu par un toussotement.

_**. : DANS LA SALLE DE SÉJOUR : .**_

May et Sirius pénétrèrent dans la tiédeur de la salle de séjour de James et Lily. Le feu crépitait joyeusement derrière eux diffusant une douce lumière dans la pièce.

" Allo? " lança Sirius. Aucune réponse. 

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à May et haussa les sourcils.

" Où penses-tu qu'ils puissent bien être? " demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

May se contenta de sourire en levant les yeux au ciel.

Au même moment, le feu derrière eux vira au vert et Rémus entra en collision avec Sirius.

" Pour l'amour du ciel Lunard! Tu aurais pu prévenir! " hurla Sirius alors qu'il était projeté en avant. Il oscilla dangereusement avant de retrouver son équilibre.

" Je suis vraiment désolé Patmol, mais qui a décidé d'attendre juste devant la cheminée? " demanda Rémus avec un petit sourire narquois.

" Ouais, ouais. " fit Sirius tout en attirant une May ricaneuse à ses côté.

" Alors, où sont-ils? "

" J'en ai aucune espèce d'idée. "

" Ca ne fait pas vraiment changement. " fit remarquer May.

A ce moment, le feu vira à nouveau au vert.

Cette fois, les trois amis s'écartèrent du chemin. Peter apparut et trébucha hors de la cheminée et passa à moins de deux de tomber à la renverse. Il leva les yeux et épousseta sa robe en jetant un coup d'œil aux autres.

" Merci de m'avoir aider. " 

" Hé Petey, belle entrée! " lança Sirius.

Peter parut dégoûté. " Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. " dit-il doucereusement.

Sirius recula. " Whoa mon gars, désolé, veux-tu bien me dire quelle mouche t'as piquée? "

Peter se contenta de le dévisager. " Alors, où sont-ils? "

Sirius et Rémus se regardèrent.

Rémus haussa les épaules. " Fouilles-moi, Lily nous a invité pour le souper. "

May ne put retenir un énorme sourire. Sirius qui s'adonnait à la regarder le vit. Il lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

" Est-ce que tu serais au courant de quelque chose par hasard? " demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

" Vous allez devoir attendre et constater par vous-même M. Black. "

" Tu es au courant! Parles! "

" Ils vont vous le dire. "

" Allez, juste un petit indice…" insista Sirius.

" Non. "

" Je t'en priiiiiiis. "

Rémus leva les yeux au ciel devant le comportement de son ami.

" Non. " répondit May en souriant de toutes ses dents.

" Pourquoi on essaierais pas de les trouver pour voir ce qui se passe? " suggéra Peter en essayant de sourire.

" Bonne idée Pete. " approuva Rémus en souriant.

" Après vous. " fit Sirius en invitant, d'un geste de la main, Rémus et Peter à ouvrir la marche.

" Espèce de perdant. " se moqua Rémus.

" Hé! Ce n'est pas le temps de se lancer des noms par la tête! " lança Sirius en feignant la colère.

" Ouais, ho putain de merde. " Rémus s'arrêta net dans l'embrasure de la porte et recula.

" Quoi? " demanda Sirius en se postant derrière de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Rémus et il ressentit une envie incontrôlable d'éclater de rire monter en lui. May réagit promptement en plaçant sa main sur la bouche de ce dernier. Peter demeura figé sur place, la bouche grande ouverte. Les deux amoureux étaient en train de s'embrasser fiévreusement dans la cuisine. Ca devenait de plus en plus chaud. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir Lily mais ils pouvaient voir ses mains…

C'est à ce moment que May décida de s'éclaircir la gorge et les deux tourtereaux se séparèrent immédiatement. James jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et soupira.

" Vous arrivez toujours au mauvais moment. " 

Les yeux de Sirius s'allumèrent. " Hé, si vous n'étiez pas constamment en train de faire ce genre de chose, ça ne serait pas un problème. En plus, c'est vous qui nous avez invité. "

" On n'était pas en train de faire CE genre de chose. " fit James embarrassé.

Lily apparut de derrière James le visage rouge.

" Hé, bonjour Lily. " se moqua Sirius.

Lily rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux mais répondit néanmoins au sourire. " Hé tout le monde. " fit-elle doucement.

Il y eut un moment d'inconfort avant que Rémus n'y mette un terme. " Alors, quand est-ce qu'on mange? "

" Dans quelques petites minutes. " répondit Lily en se tournant vers le four.

_**. : DURANT LE REPAS : .**_

" Alors, quelles nouvelles vouliez-vous partager avec nous? " questionna Sirius lorsque tout fut rangé. Il regarda Lily et James qui se tenaient au centre de la cuisine.

Lily et James partagèrent un sourire et James prit la petite main de sa femme dans la sienne pour la porter jusqu'à ses lèvres.

" Lily et moi allons avoir un bébé. Lily est enceinte. " dit-il sans pouvoir retenir plus longtemps son immense sourire.

Rémus sourit joyeusement et bondit hors de sa chaise pour serrer Lily dans ses bras. "Félicitations à vous deux! " lança-t-il avec entrain.

" Merci! " répondirent avec joie James et Lily.

" UN BÉBÉ! " hurla Sirius. " OH MON DIEU! UN MINI MARAUDEUR! Je lui enseignerai tout ce qu'il doit savoir. Oohhh les ravages qu'il va causer! Une nouvelle génération de Maraudeurs! Les Serpentards n'ont qu'à bien se tenir! "

James éclata de rire.

" Sirius, tu ne vas pas corrompre notre enfant! " s'exclama Lily en se touchant le ventre.

" Je serai son oncle préféré, sans vouloir offenser Lunard et Queudver, c'est juste que vous n'êtes pas aussi cool qu'Oncle Sirius. " ajouta Sirius sans tenir compte des protestations de Lily.

" Il parle déjà de lui-même en tant que _Oncle_ Sirius. " ricana doucement James à l'oreille de Lily. Elle sourit tout en observant Sirius. Il semblait effectuer quelques calculs mentaux.

" Lorsque le bébé aura atteint l'âge de, disons deux ans, nous l'installerons sur son premier balai." Affirma pensivement Sirius.

" EXCUSE-MOI! C'est mon bébé! JE vais lui montrer à utiliser son premier balai! " corrigea James.

" Ou à elle. " ajouta Lily. 

" Ou à elle. " approuva James après réflexion.

" Mais pas à deux ans, plutôt à dix ans. " continua-t-elle.

" Dix!? " hurlèrent à la fois James et Sirius.

Rémus ricana en secouant la tête

" Ok, six. " concéda Lily.

James lui fit un air boudeur.

" Ok, nous en reparlerons une fois qu'il ou qu'elle sera né. " Elle sourit et embrassa James sur le bout du nez.

" Comment allez-vous l'appeler? "

" On n'y a pas encore pensé. " répondit James. 

C'est à ce moment que tous remarquèrent que Peter, le seul qui était demeuré assis à la table de la cuisine, semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Ses yeux arrondis étaient humides de larmes et on pouvait y lire une certaine terreur. Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec lui?

" Pete, est-ce que tu vas bien? " demanda lentement Sirius.

" Quo… hein? Oh ouais, félicitations les amis. " dit-il en les gratifiant d'un énorme sourire.

" Merci Pete. " remercia joyeusement James, ignorant le comportement inhabituel de son ami.

Cette nuit là, les sept amis demeurèrent assis autour du feu à parler du bébé à venir. Une fois Rémus et Peter partis, il ne resta plus que May et Sirius pour tenir compagnie à l'heureux couple.

" Siri', May, nous avons quelque chose à vous demander. Nous ne voulions pas vous en parler devant Rémus et Peter pour ne pas les rendre mal à l'aise et, comme vous êtes nos meilleurs amis, nous nous demandions si vous accepteriez d'être le parrain et la marraine de notre bébé. " expliqua tranquillement Lily. James lui tenait fermement la main. Elle leva les yeux pour voir leurs réactions. Tous deux souriaient de toutes leurs dents.

" Duh! Bien sûr! " s'exclama May en serrant très fort Lily dans ses bras.

" ALLO! ÊTES-VOUS DEVENUS CINGLÉS? AVIEZ-VOUS VRAIMENT BESOIN DE LE DEMANDER? BIEN SÛR QUE NOUS ALLONS ÊTRE PARRAIN ET MARRAINE DE CORNEDRUE JUNIOR! " lança Sirius avant d'engouffrer les deux filles dans un énorme câlin. Lily et May riaient aux éclats alors que Sirius les serrait très fort contre lui.

James rit en regardant les deux jeunes filles tenter de s'échapper de la poigne de l'ouragan Sirius Black lorsqu'il se souvint que ce n'était probablement pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour sa petite femme enceinte.

" Hey Siri', lâche-la, elle est enceinte. " fit James d'un ton sérieux.

" Oh, c'est juste. Je ne t'ai pas fait mal n'est-ce pas? " demanda-t-il en reculant et en leur adressant un coup d'œil sympathisant.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

" Les gars! Franchement, rien n'arriva au bébé ou à moi. Je ne suis pas si fragile, du moins pas encore. " dit Lily.

May sourit largement. " Elle a raison vous savez. " confirma-t-elle dans un petit sourire moqueur mais cela lui valut un coup d'œil furieux des deux garçons.

Finalement, après avoir échangés leurs au-revoirs et s'être promis de se revoir bientôt, Sirius et May transplanèrent à leur domicile. Après tout, May devait se lever tôt le lendemain pour se rendre à l'école pour les cours de la journée et Lily avait un test de transplanage à passer.

James commença à monter les escaliers pour se rendre à leur chambre, Lily lambinait derrière lui.

C'est alors qu'elle décida de se jeter sur lui, enroulant se bras autour de son cou et passant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il chancela, tombant presque au sol, mais reprit son équilibre. Il agrippa les jambes de Lily qui étaient enroulées autour de sa taille.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais Idiote? " demanda-t-il tendrement dans un petit rire.

Lily ne répondit pas et se contenta de rigoler. Elle déposa sa tête sur le dessus de la sienne. Elle pouvait sentir le gel qu'il avait mis dans ses cheveux et elle retroussa le nez.

" Est-ce que tu portes du gel? "

James sourit largement. Il se pencha un peu plus vers l'avant mais prit soin de bien agripper les jambes de Lily pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et échapper sa bien-aimée dans les escaliers car une telle chute ne serait probablement pas très bon pour le bébé.

" Peut-être. "

" Chéri, je ne sais pas si tu avais remarqué mais il n'y a rien qui puisse aider à améliorer le désastre que sont tes cheveux. " Elle relâcha son cou d'une main et fit glisser ses doigts parmi ses cheveux indomptables.

" Hey! Tu sais que c'est ma chevelure est la première chose qui t'as attiré chez moi. "

" Tu as raison, ça n'a rien à voir avec ton charme. J'ai toujours pensé que tes cheveux étaient sexy. "

James ricana. Lily posa sa joue contre le dessus de sa tête. " On n'est pas encore arrivé? " demanda-t-elle dans un baillement.

" Hey, on y serait arrivé plus vite si tu ne m'avais pas attaqué en cours de route. "

" Oh je t'en pris, tu sais que tu aimes ça. "

" C'est vrai. " admit James.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finalement atteint leur chambre à coucher, James poussa la porte à l'aide de son pied et entra dans la pièce avec Lily toujours sur son dos. D'une main, elle referma la porte derrière eux.

James marcha jusqu' à leur lit et se pencha au-dessus de celui-ci. Lily bascula par-dessus sa tête et retomba sur le matelas moelleux.

Elle leva des yeux scandalisés vers lui. " Hey! "

"Oh arrête-moi ça. " fit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Elle s'installa en indien et le regarda enfiler ses boxers pour la nuit. Il lança sa chemise dans le bac à linge sal et retourna au lit.

" Alors, est-ce que tu viens te coucher? " demanda James avec un grand sourire. " Ou préfères-tu demeurer assise là tout habillée toute la nuit? "

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et se leva. Elle enleva ses vêtements et enfila une nuisette avant d'envoyer valser ses jeans d'un coup de pied dans la salle de bain, juste à côté du bac à linge sal. Elle attrapa sa brosse qui se trouvait sur sa commode et revint s'asseoir sur le lit, près de James.

" Laisse-moi m'en charger. " dit-il doucement.

" Tu te moques de moi? Souviens-toi de la dernière fois que je t'ai laissé me coiffer!"

" S'il-te-plaît. " Il prit une mine boudeuse et Lily ne put faire autrement que d'accepter.

" Tu vas finir par causer ma perte James Potter. "

" Et toi la mienne Lily Potter. " Il lui sourit et lui enleva la brosse des mains.

Lily lui tourna le dos et James se faufila derrière elle de manière à avoir un meilleur accès à ses cheveux. Il fit glisser une main parmi sa soyeuse chevelure avant de remplacer celle-ci par une brosse. Il pouvait l'entendre respirer doucement alors qu'il glissait lentement la brosse dans ses cheveux. James ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait besoin de se brosser ainsi les cheveux car il n'y avait aucun nœud. Il plaça ses mains devant le visage de la rouquine ramassa tous les cheveux qui s'y trouvaient.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais? " s'enquit aussitôt Lily légèrement paniquée.

" Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, je veux juste dégager ton visage. " se moqua James. 

Lily soupira.

Lorsque James eut terminé, il déposa la brosse sur la table de chevet qui se trouvait de son côté du lit et l'attira contre sa poitrine. Elle pencha la tête sur son épaule et se tourna pour déposer un baiser sur sa mâchoire. Il tourna la tête et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Lorsqu'il se séparèrent, James déposa son front contre le sien et plongea son regard dans le sien.

" Je t'aime. "

" Je t'aime aussi. "

Il se laissa doucement tomber à la renverse sur le lit entraînant Lily avec lui. Elle déposa sa tête contre sa poitrine, son corps épousant ses courbes de son corps et ses jambes s'enroulant autour des siennes. Elle déposa une main contre son torse et l'observa se soulever au rythme de sa respiration.

" James? "

" Oui. "

" Quel aimerais-tu donner au bébé? "

" Hé bien si c'est une fille, ça ne me dérange pas. Mais si c'est un garçon, est-ce que tu voudrait qu'on l'appelait Harry à la mémoire de mon père ? " Sa voix sembla se briser en posant cette question et Lily tourna la tête pour mieux le voir.

" Bien sûr. " Elle déposa un baiser sur sa poitrine.

Il demeurèrent en silence quelques instant avant que Lily ne brise le silence. " Si c'est une fille, que penserais-tu de Mathilda ou Emma ? "

" J'aime mieux Emma que Mathilda. " répondit James.

" Ouais, moi aussi. A qui penses-tu que le bébé va ressembler ? "

" Hé bien, il aura mes cheveux si sexy. "

Lily ricana.

" Et le charme de son père. " ajouta James.

" J'espère qu'il n'aura pas un aussi gros ego que son père. " se moqua Lily.

" Hey ! Ca me touche ! "

" Et qu'en est-il si c'est une fille ? "

" Hé bien, elle aura les yeux de sa mère. " Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête. " Et les cheveux de sa mère mais ils seront aussi indomptables que ceux de son père. "

Lily ricana. " Donc, personne ne s'en sort sans tes cheveux ? "

" Pas en étant un Potter. "

" Ok Potter. "

James rit et la serra plus fort. Les deux devinrent silencieux. Quand James entendit la respiration de Lily devenir lente et régulière, il sut qu'elle s'était endormie. Il la maintint protectivement contre lui. Non, ILS les maintint protectivement contre lui. Il serra sa famille contre son cœur. Cette nuit-là, il tomba rapidement endormi.

**_. : A BIENTÔT ! IL NE RESTE PLUS QUE …9 CHAPITRES… : ._**


	28. Devoir revoir Pétunia

**Chapitre 28 – Devoir revoir Pétunia**

Environ deux mois plus tard, James se fit réveiller brutalement par la petite boite noire placée sur sa table de chevet. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil-matin et constata qu'il était trois heure du matin. Il grogna et posa son regard sur sa femme endormie et bien blottie dans ses bras. Il retira doucement ses bras du doux, chaud et invitant corps de sa femme et repoussa les couvertures qui le couvrait.

Pourquoi était-il appelé si tôt? Habituellement, la boite noire fonctionnait durant la journée mais jamais si tôt le matin. Il se leva lentement et marcha à pas feutrés jusqu'à leur commode afin de pouvoir enfiler une simple robe de travail.

Il termina de s'habiller dans le plus grand silence, il ne voulait pas inquiéter Lily avec un appel aussi matinal. Il attrapa une plume au hasard qui se trouvait sur la commode et griffonna un court mais tendre message à l'intention de Lily au cas où il ne serait pas revenu avant son réveil.

_Ma très chère Lily d'amour, _

_Le travail m'appelle. Je serai de retour à la maison bientôt. Je t'aime._

James 

Il plaça le message bien en évidence au centre de son oreiller afin qu'elle le voit lorsqu'elle était pour se réveiller. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte et descendit les escaliers tout en balançant son sac par-dessus son épaule.

" James? " entendit-il quelqu'un murmurer en provenance de la salle de séjour.

Lorsque James pénétra dans la salle de séjour, il aperçut la silhouette de Sirius qui se tenait fermement dans l'ombre de la fenêtre. James alluma sa baguette et, encore à moitié endormi, il posa les yeux sur Sirius. Son joli visage était tordu par la confusion.

" Tu as été appelé? "

" Ouep. " fit tristement James.

" A trois heures du matin? "

" Ca m'en a tout l'air. " grogna James. " Allons-y. "

Sirius acquiesça et tous deux disparurent de la maison de James.   
    
    
 

_. : PLUS TARD AVEC JAMES ET SIRIUS : ._

James était assis dans les buissons, son derrière le faisait souffrir d'avoir été dans la même position si longtemps. Sirius était tapi à ses côtés et, à côté de son ami, au grand désagrément de James, était accroupi Amos Diggory qui était pour être de toute évidence la personne qu'il devait rencontrer et avec qui ils auraient à travailler.

Ainsi embusqués, ils attendaient le bon moment pour interrompre la petite réunion de Mangemorts qui se tenait au beau milieu d'une petite clairière.

James soupira d'exaspération. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la petite boite noire que tenait Sirius. 'Peut-être avaient-ils manqué le signal?' De toute évidence, non. Il entendit Sirius soupirer profondément à côté de lui avant de briser le silence dans un murmure.

" Est-ce qu'on pourrait en finir? Je gèle sur place! " murmura Sirius qui devenait de plus en plus contrarié.

" On ne peut pas juste foncer dans le tas et espérer faire le travail, on se ferait tuer! " rétorqua hautainement Amos.

" Personne ne t'a rien demandé Diggory! " cracha James en s'asseyant sur ses talons pour donner un peu de répit à son derrière.

" Potter, je t'en pris, au nom de tous, grandis un peu et contrôle toi. " dit Amos.

" Tu es juste jaloux parce que Lily m'a épousé. " dit James en levant les yeux au ciel.

" Tu es juste jaloux. " siffla Amos. " Quel âge as-tu? "

" Oh la ferme! " répondit James avec colère.

" Hey, je viens d'avoir une idée! " s'exclama à voix basse Sirius. " Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne la fermeriez pas tous les deux? Ils vont finir par nous entendre! "

James et Amos se dévisagèrent avec colère.

" MAINTENANT! " fit une voix à travers la petite boite noire. James leva les yeux vers Sirius puis à Amos.

" Ok, allons-y! "

Les trois garçons se levèrent simultanément et entreprirent de pourchasser les silhouettes vêtues de noir. James envoya un sort de désarmement à l'un deux qui pointait sa baguette dans sa direction. La baguette vola hors des mains du mangemort et James partit à la poursuite du mangemort désarmé. Il évita les sorts qui fusaient de partout et qui lui étaient destinés. Il eut même à plonger au ras du sol et à rouler sur lui-même pour tenter d'échapper à un sort qui le manqua de peu. Il se releva rapidement et reprit sa poursuite du mangemort paniqué; celui-ci était de tout évidence nouveau dans l'organisation car il ne transplanait pas.

" Ca ne sert à rien d'essayer de te sauver, je vais t'attraper. " lança James sans la moindre trace d'essoufflement. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir une dizaine d'Auror qui venaient d'apparaître et qui cernaient les mangemorts. Il sourit et accéléra sa course pour rattraper le mangemort. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il constata qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. James l'empoigna et pointa sa baguette vers sa poitrine.

" Petrificus Totalus. " Le mangemort s'immobilisa. James repoussa la cagoule et tomba face à face avec le oh combien familier visage de Lucius Malfoy qui le dévisageait férocement. Ses yeux au regard glacial bouillait de rage et des mèches de ses cheveux blond-blanc lui retombaient dans le visage.

" Malfoy, j'aurais dû deviner. " fit ironiquement James. " Hé bien, ça sera un véritable plaisir de te botter le cul. " ajouta James avec entrain.

James empoigna son corps inerte par le collet et le traîna sans ménagement jusqu'aux Aurors qui les entouraient.

" Finite Incantatem! " lança quelqu'un qui devait se trouver à proximité libérant par le fait même Lucius Malfoy de son sortilège. Puis, James entendit un " Expelliarmus! " et tout devint noir. 

    
  

_. : PLUS TARD : ._

Lorsque James se réveilla, il fut surprit de sentir un poids chaud et doux sur couvrant une partie de son corps. Il approcha une main et fit glisser ses doigts dans la douce crinière de la rouquine. Elle releva la tête, des larmes encore fraîches sur les joues.

" Jeez, je vais bien Lils, ne pleure pas. "

" Ouais, c'est moi qui a eu à t'examiner ce matin espèce d'idiot. Je suis venue travailler ce matin et on m'a dit 'oh il y a un patient dans la chambre 209.'. Alors j'y suis allée et contre toute attente, j'y trouve mon mari, le père de mon enfant inconscient sur la table d'examen. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi ce n'est pas le genre de surprise que j'aime si tôt le matin. C'était déjà assez pénible de me réveiller avec seulement un message qui, en passant, ne m'apprenait absolument rien, sans avoir à venir au travail et de te trouver blessé. " radota Lily.

" Lily, calme-toi, il ne m'est rien arrivé… sauf peut-être le fait d'avoir à travailler avec Amos Diggory et que j'ai perdu Lucius Malefoy de peu. J'aurais pu le faire enfermer à Azkaban. "

" Tu dois travailler avec Amos Diggory? " demanda-t-elle l'air perplexe.

" La poisse n'est-ce pas? "

Lily laissa échapper un faible gloussement et James tenta de s'asseoir.

" Alors, quand est-ce que je sors d'ici? "

" Qui a dit que tu allais sortir? Je projetais de te tuer! " fit furieusement Lily en lui enfonçant le doigt dans l'estomac. " Tu aurais au moins pu m'avertir de l'endroit où tu allais travailler! "

" Lils! " Il prit son visage entre ses mains. " Moi-même je ne l'ai su qu'en arrivant au bureau."

" Hé bien, ce n'est pas fameux, ils devraient vous le dire lorsqu'ils vous appellent. " répliqua-t-elle férocement en repoussant ses mains.

James secoua la tête et se pencha vers elle. Il prit à nouveau son visage entre ses main et, avant qu'elle ne puisse rouspéter, il captura les lèvres de sa femme dans un baiser passionné.

" Ahem, excusez-moi, mais je crois que M. Potter peut partir. "

Lily s'éloigna aussitôt de James et se mit à rougir furieusement lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'une Anastasia qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

" Alors, j'imagine que cela doit être votre époux, James Potter? " demanda Anastasia toute souriante. Lily approuva d'un signe de tête et Anastasia tendit une main vers James qui l'accepta. " Heureuse de vous rencontrer. Ils n'auraient probablement pas dû assigner Lily à votre chambre mais c'est un petit peu trop tard pour y penser maintenant. "

James se contenta de sourire.

" Bien, vous pouvez quitter, M. Potter, dès que vous serez prêt. Vous allez parfaitement bien." James acquiesça et Anastasia quitta la chambre.

" Tu vois? " fit James en souriant largement à Lily. " Je vais bien. "

" Pour cette fois, ouais. " répliqua Lily en levant les yeux vers lui. " Oh, en passant, je pars la semaine prochaine. "

Les yeux de James s'agrandirent démesurément lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire.

" QUOI! POURQUOI? " demanda-t-il soudainement paniqué.

" Oh James, je ne suis pas entrain de te dire que je te quittes. " Elle gloussa en repensant à quel point ses mots avaient laissé place à une mauvaise interprétation. "Ma grand-mère est décédée hier et je dois assister aux funérailles. " Elle baissa les yeux pour fixer ses souliers.

James regarda le visage de sa femme. " Je suis désolé. " dit-il en l'attirant contre lui.

"C'est ok. Nous n'étions pas vraiment très proches l'une de l'autre. A vrai dire, je ne l'ai pas revue depuis l'âge de huit ans. "

" Oh, hé bien, je crois que je devrais t'accompagner. "

" James, tu n'as pas à faire ça. " dit Lily en regardant James avec sérieux.

" Non, je pense que le temps est venu pour moi de rencontrer ta légendaire soeur. " James sourit largement. " Nous sommes de la même famille à présent tu sais. Je ne l'ai encore jamais rencontré. "

Lily fit la grimace. " Fais-moi confiance, tu ne veux pas la rencontrer. Être parente avec elle, c'est la dernière chose que tu veux. Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les horribles choses qu'elle va probablement te dire. " Lily fronça les sourcils. " Je ne veux pas que tu sois fâché ou que tu te sentes offensé. "

" Je ne le serai pas. " James la regarda droit dans les yeux. " Je te le promets. "

Lily sembla sceptique mais hocha toute de même la tête. " Bien. "

James sourit. " Parfait. "

_. : LA SEMAINE SUIVANTE! OH NON, LE RETOUR DE PETUNIA! :._

Lily et James pénétrèrent dans la vieille maison des parents de Lily. Cette dernière jeta un coup d'œil tout autour. Tout était tel qu'il avait toujours été exception faite de quelques objets qui avaient probablement étaient pris par Pétunia. Cette pensée la renfrogna. 'Comment avait-elle osé s'accaparer les objets de leur maison comme elle avait pratiquement volé sa jupe rouge favorite et même pire, elle l'avait ruiné.'

Elle pouvait presque entendre la voix de son père alors qu'il regardait le football le dimanche et elle pouvait presque sentir l'odeur des pâtes préférées de sa mère. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour manger un peu de ces pâtes maintenant. Elle sentit une larme rouler le long de sa joue. Voilà pourquoi elle ne pourrait jamais vivre dans cette maison, tous ces souvenirs auraient tôt fait de la rendre dépressive.

" Mon amour, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? " demanda James en enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules et en attirant son corps contre le sien.

" C'est juste les souvenirs. " Elle renifla et porta une main à son ventre grossissant. Il n'était pas encore très gros mais on pouvait clairement voir le petit renflement.

" Dans combien de temps sont les funérailles? " demanda James au travers de ses cheveux alors qu'il y déposait un léger baiser.

" Dans une heure. "

" Pourquoi ne sortirions-nous pas manger un petit quelque chose? Comme ça, tu n'auras pas à rester ici. "

" Merci James. Pouvons-nous aller dans la partie moldue de Londres? "

Les yeux de James s'agrandirent de plaisir. " Merlin ouais! "

Lily gloussa; on aurait dit un petit garçon à qui l'on aurait permis d'aller à la confiserie.

" Ok, allons-y. "

" As-tu de l'argent moldue? " questionna James.

Lily réfléchit quelques instants. Peut-être restait-il un peu de monnaie dans la chambre de ses parents. Elle tourna les talons et grimpa en haut des escaliers en direction de la chambre de ses parents. Lorsqu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur, une vague de souvenirs l'assaillit encore une fois. Rapidement, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où sa mère gardait toujours son argent. La petite boite à bijoux blanche dont la couleur, sous l'usure du temps, tirait maintenant davantage sur le crème, pour ne pas dire le jaune, mais elle était demeuré pratiquement tel quel s'en souvenait. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'il y avait toujours de l'argent à l'intérieur, comme si ça mère n'avait jamais cesser de l'utiliser. Elle ne comprenait cependant pas pourquoi Pétunia n'avait pas volé cet argent mais elle ne s'y attarda pas davantage. Elle empocha l'argent et retourna au rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre James qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, les mains dans les poches de son long manteau de cuir. Ses grands yeux bleus reflétaient l'excitation que causait chez lui cette sortie dans la partie moldue de Londres et ses cheveux étaient, comme toujours, en bataille. Il était tout simplement irrésistible.

Elle descendit les escaliers et glissa ses bras entre les siens avant de les enrouler autour de sa taille. Elle déposa sa joue contre le cuir froid de son manteau et soupira une dernière fois.

" Allons-y. "

Alors qu'ils marchaient tous les deux dans la partie moldue de Londres, bien enlacés, James s'arrêta devant la vitrine d'un magasin. Des guitares et des disques y étaient exposés.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? " demanda James en examinant un disque.

" C'est un disque. "

" A quoi ça sert? "

" A jouer de la musique. "

" Vraiment? " demanda un James en admiration. Lily ricana et s'étira pour l'embrasser sur la mächoire.

" Ouep. "

Une fois au restaurant, il dînèrent en vitesse car Lily s'aperçut une fois là-bas, qu'il ne restait plus que quinze minutes avant les funérailles.

" Allez Jay, on doit y aller sinon on va être en retard. " Elle enroula son bras avec le sien et le tira le long du chemin jusqu'au salon funéraire où était exposé sa grand-mère.

Une fois sur place, Lily sentit des milliers de petits papillons s'installer au creux de son ventre.

Une lumière tamisée éclairait la pièce où un petit groupe de personne discutait entre eux. Lily se cramponna au bras de James et serra la mâchoire. 'Que faisait-elle ici? Elle n'appartenait plus à cette vie. NON! Non, Lily ne pensa pas comme ça, elle était ta grand-mère à toi aussi.'

Elle avança dans la pièce. Elle reconnut quelques visages familiers, des visages qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années. Elle reconnut quelques amis de la famille ainsi que les amis de sa grand-mère qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis sa petite enfance.

Une des meilleures amies de classe de sa mère, connue son le nom de Margaret, se tenait non loin d'elle. Cette dernière regarda par-dessus son épaule et aperçut Lily. Sa bouche s'ouvrit béatement sous l'effet de la surprise.

" Lillian? " Lily leva les yeux et sourit timidement. Elle était toujours timide dans de telles situations.

Margaret s'approcha et la serra très fort dans ses bras. " Tu ressemble tellement à ta mère, j'ai immédiatement su que c'était toi! " Elle libéra Lily de l'étreinte et lui sourit de toutes ses dents. " Alors, où te cachais-tu durant toutes ces années? "

" Oh, ici et là. " Lily sourit.

" Bob! Viens un peu par ici. " lança Margaret à un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années que Lily se souvenait avoir vu étant plus jeune.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Margie? "

" Devines qui c'est? "

Bob examina Lily de bas en haut. Elle pouvait voir, à ses yeux, qu'il tentait de se souvenir où il avait bien pu la voir par le passé.

" Je donne ma langue au chat. "

" C'est Petite Lily. "

Lily rougit, elle se souvenait de ce surnom.

" Lily? " Le visage de Bob s'éclaira d'un large sourire. " Mon Dieu, tu as grandis. Je me souviens de toi quand tu étais juste un bébé! " Il l'étouffa dans une énorme étreinte.

Lily lui sourit. " Contente de te revoir Bob. "

" Tu te souviens de moi? " demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

" Vaguement. " rit Lily.

" Et qui est ce beau jeune homme? " questionna Margaret en souriant.

" Oh, je suis désolée, c'est mon mari James. James, je te présente Margaret et Bob Bennet. " répondit Lily en souriant.

" Lily! Tu es mariée? " demanda Margaret sous le choc.

Lily rougit. Elle avait oublié qu'elle devrait passer au travers de toute une panoplie de questions. " Ouais, et je suis aussi enceinte de deux mois et demi. "

" Enceinte! Oh, n'est-ce pas magnifique Bob? Tu dois être si excitée, toi et Pétunia allez accoucher presque à la même date. "

Lily se força à sourire. Pétunia était enceinte.

James baissa les yeux sur sa femme pour voir une ombre passée sur ses yeux émeraudes. Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis le début de leur septième année à Poudlard.

" Viens mon amour. " lui murmura-t-il. Il tendit la main à Bob et Margaret. " Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer. "

" Oh, le plaisir était pour nous. Oh, un instant, quel est votre nom de famille? "

" Potter. " Il sourit et conduit sa femme un peu à l'écart.

" Potter, quel joli nom. Lily Potter, ça sonne bien. " confia Margaret à Bob.

" Oui, je suis d'accord. " approuva Bob.

Lily et James traversèrent la pièce lentement car ils furent arrêter maintes fois par des gens qui semblaient se souvenir de la petite Lily Evans et qui désiraient lui offrir leurs sympathies.

Lily soupira, cela ne s'avérait pas aussi pénible qu'elle l'avait imaginé et elle n'avait même pas encore croisée Pétunia. Mais toute bonne chose à une fin. Lily se tenait dos à la pièce et James était parti à la salle de bain après s'être assuré qu'elle serait ok pour quelques minutes. Elle lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter alors celui-ci était parti pour la salle de bain.

Soudain, quelqu'un entra en collision avec elle. Elle se retourna pour s'excuser et elle tomba nez à nez avec Pétunia.

Celle-ci lâcha un cri et recula. " Pour l'amour du ciel qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? " cracha Pétunia.

" Je crois qu'il s'agissait de ma grand-mère à moi aussi. "

Pétunia leva les yeux au ciel. " Comme si, une fois dans ton école de débile, tu pensais encore à elle. "

" Je n'ai jamais arrêté de penser à elle! " lança Lily qui commençait à bouillir intérieurement.

" Bien sûr. " fit promptement Pétunia.

" Seigneur Pétunia! Tu ne pourrais pas juste pour une journée! Agir comme un être civilisé? " gueula Lily ennuyée par le comportement de sa sœur.

Pétunia était sur le point d'ouvrir sa bouche pour répliquer lorsqu'un homme gros et trapu se posta derrière elle et déposa une main sur son épaule. Il sourit stupidement à Lily. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur sa complaisante sœur. De toute évidence, elle semblait croire que cette baleine était la prise du siècle.

" Oh, je suis désolée, as-tu rencontré mon mari Vernon? " roucoula Pétunia avec une douceur exagérée pour être sincère. Elle offrit un sourire narquois et dément à Lily.

Lily sentit son sang bouillir.

Puis, elle sentit soudainement un bras apaisant s'enrouler autour de sa taille avant de se sentir collé contre un torse ferme et chaud.

" Ces toilettes sont étonnantes. " ricana-t-il. " Tout est si propre et brillant, et il n'y a strictement rien de magique! Comment font-ils ça? "

Il leva les yeux et remarqua les deux personnes qui leur faisaient face. Il oublia aussitôt les surprenantes toilettes et les toisa du regard. 'Je me demande qui peuvent bien être ses personnes.' La femme avait un visage osseux qui ressemblait un peu à un cheval. Elle semblait être, comment dire, malfaisante; elle fusillait Lily des yeux. L'homme était bien en chair et ses cheveux étaient lissé vers l'arrière avec de la graisse. Il ressemblait à une boule de graisse géante.

Il leur tendit la main tout en leur souriant poliment. " Bonjour, je suis James, le mari de Lily. "

Le visage de la femme se renfrogna encore plus alors qu'elle fusillait Lily du regard. Pétunia cacha ses mains derrière son dos et leva hautainement le nez. " Je ne touche pas aux monstres. "

" PETUNIA! " cria Lily. L'homme qui accompagnait Pétunia sembla finalement comprendre et recula d'un pas l'air terrifié.

James baissa la main et dévisagea la femme. " Alors, c'est vous Pétunia? " demanda-t-il froidement.

" Oui. " répondit-elle en le dévisageant à son tour. " Je suppose que vous êtes un monstre vous aussi, tout comme ma charmante soeur ici présente? " Son regard perçant se posa à tour de rôle sur les deux adultes.

" Un monstre? " répéta James dans un grognement sourd.

" Vous m'avez entendue. "

" Si vous voulez dire un sorcier, alors oui j'en suis un. "

Pétunia lui rit méchamment au nez. " C'est ce que je disais. Je suis tout de même surprise. J'avais espéré que ma sœur mourrait seule et dans la misère. Mais je ne peux pas toujours avoir ce que je veux. "

" Est-ce que vous agissez ainsi pour la punir d'être une sorcière? " demanda tranquillement James.

" Être une sorcière est une punition en soi. " répondit-elle lentement.

James fit un pas vers Pétunia en signe de provocation et Pétunia recula l'air terrifiée.

Lily s'approcha et déposa une main réconfortante sur le bras de James. " Ne te soucie pas d'elle. "

Pétunia la fusilla du regard. James enroula son bras autour des épaules de Lily, la serra fortement contre lui, et défia Pétunia et Vernon du regard. Pétunia détourna le regard et s'éloigna, son mari sur les talons.

" Quelle personne horrible. " marmonna James contre ses cheveux. " Je suis si désolé que tu aies eu à l'endurer toute ta vie. "

Lily sentit des larmes lui picoter les yeux. Du coin des yeux, elle pouvait apercevoir Pétunia qui les observait de loin.

" Pouvons-nous y aller? " demanda Lily d'une voix rauque.

" Bien sûr mon amour. " Il déposa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête et, lorsqu'elle eut dit un dernier adieu à sa grand-mère et à son ancienne vie, il la conduisit à l'extérieur.

Lorsqu'ils furent finalement de retour chez-eux, Lily se permit finalement de pleurer. Elle monta à leur chambre et alla s'étendre sur le côté de son lit. Elle remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et laissa sortir les émotions qu'elle avait refoulées de la façon la plus simple qu'elle connaissait.

Peut-être réagissait-elle ainsi simplement à cause du fait qu'elle était enceinte ou peut-être était-elle vraiment bouleversée, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'elle savait était que le sentiment flagrant de haine qu'éprouvait sa sœur envers elle l'avait blessée. Elle avait oublié à quel point cela faisait mal.

James demeura dans l'embrasure de la porte de leur chambre et regarda le corps tremblant de sa femme s'écrouler sur le lit, prendre la position fœtal et se mettre à pleurer. Il entra dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir près d'elle sur le lit. Doucement, il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux et le dos.

Puis, il attira sa femme, toujours agitée par les sanglots, dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer contre lui. Il la pressa un peu plus contre sa potrine et lui caressa les cheveux en y glissant délicatement les doigts. Avec une tendreté infinie, il déposa un baiser parmi ses cheveux.

" Ca va aller mon amour. Tu n'auras plus jamais à les voir. "

Elle renifla dans sa chemise. " Je sais. " marmonna-t-elle.

James la força doucement à relever la tête et plongea son regard dans ses grands yeux émeraudes remplis de larmes. " Je ne veux pas que ces gens te rendent malheureuse. "

" Je sais… c'est juste que… c'était dû pour sortir. "

James acquiesça. " Je comprends. "

Il embrassa ses lèvres tendrement puis, il embrassa ses sourcils, son nez, ses joues et, pour terminer, il embrassa ses lèvres à nouveau. Il serra son corps chaud contre le sien. Lily déposa sa tête contre son épaule et elle inhala son odeur.

Elle soupira en sanglotant.

" Tu sais quoi? " murmura Lily.

" Quoi? "

Lily renifla et leva les yeux vers James.

" Je mangerais bien quelques cornichons. "

James releva la tête en pensant qu'il avait mal entendu. Il fixa sa femme dans les yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle ne rigolait pas.

" Est-ce qu'on en a? " insista-t-elle.

James ricana et se leva. " Ouais, je vais t'en chercher quelques uns. "

Lily s'appuya contre la tête de lit. " Ok. " dit-elle faiblement. Elle avait eut une longue journée mais maintenant, elle était affamée.

**_. : A BIENTÔT ! IL NE RESTE PLUS QUE …8 CHAPITRES… : ._**


	29. Le chapitre où beaucoup de choses arrive...

Et oui, me revoilà! Je sais, je sais… j'ai beaucoup de retard. J'en suis sincèrement désolée. Je fais mon gros possible entre le travail, la vie de famille et la vie de couple. Mais je tiendrai ma promesse et finirai cette traduction!

Un gros merci à tout ceux qui continuent de me lire malgré mes délais, c'est ce qui me pousse à continuer. Vous êtes tous supers!

Alors, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps…. Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 29 – Le chapitre où beaucoup de choses arrivent incluant la naissance de Harry**

Lily était assise sur le divan qui faisait face au foyer, ses pieds enflés reposant sur la table basse. Elle soupira et agita la revue qu'elle était en train de lire devant son visage rougit. La chaleur était entrain d'avoir raison d'elle, tout comme l'ennui d'ailleurs. James avait exigé d'elle que prenne au moins un mois de repos avant et après la naissance. Elle avait donc beaucoup de temps pour elle mais rien à faire pour combler ses journées.

Elle était contente que May vienne passer un peu de temps avec elle lorsque sa dernière classe de la journée serait terminé, c'est-à-dire dans environ une heure. Elle était sur le point d'accoucher maintenant, cela pouvait arriver d'un moment à l'autre, et cela la rendait un peu nerveuse. Elle arrêta de faire du vent grâce à la revue et l'ouvrit. Le contenu n'était peut-être pas très intéressant mais ça lui faisait quand même quelque chose à lire.

Elle se trouva rapidement endormie par cette chaleur accablante. La revue reposait sur son énorme ventre.

May pénétra dans la salle de séjour de Lily et tomba sur une scène plutôt rigolote. Lily était étendue sur le divan mais ses chevilles enflées étaient toujours sur la table basse. Une revue de maternité ouverte reposait sur son ventre et elle respirait doucement. Ses cheveux tombaient sur le divan en encadrant les coussins et gouttes de sueur glissaient lentement le long de son visage tout rouge.

" Liiiiiilllyyy. " chanta May.

Les yeux de Lily s'ouvrirent et elle fixa May qui se tenait devant elle.

" Fatiguée? "

" Ouais, il fait si CHAUD ici. " Lily tenta de s'asseoir et cela lui prit quelques secondes avant d'être dans une position acceptable.

" Et puis, comment ça va? "

" Très bien, je suppose, je m'emmerde comme c'est pas permis étant donnée que je suis seule à longueur de journée et comme je suis sur le point d'accoucher, James ne veut pas que je fasse rien qu'il juge trop forçant. " Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

" Oh, il s'inquiète pour toi c'est tout. " fit May en souriant.

" Ouais, je sais. "

A ce moment, le feu vira au vert et une femme toute souriante avec les cheveux grisonnant émergea des flammes.

" Comment va ma belle-fille préférée? "

" Comment va votre seule belle-fille? " corrigea Lily dans un sourire.

" Ouais, et bien tu aurais quand même été ma belle-fille préférée. " Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents. " Alors, comment t'en tires-tu? "

" Ça va. Je suis un peu émotive… MISÈRE, il fait tellement chaud ici. Est-ce normal que mes pieds ne rentrent plus dans mes souliers? "

Madame Potter pouffa de rire. " C'était à prévoir. Rien d'autre? "

" Hé bien, je suis incapable de me lever sans l'aide de quelqu'un. A part ça, je vais bien. "

Madame Potter sourit en se remémorant sa propre grossesse. " Quand est-ce que James doit revenir à la maison? J'ai une annonce à vous faire. "

Lily sourit. " Il devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. "

" Bien. "

May sourit et prit place à côté de Lily. " Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? "

" Bien, je dois préparer le souper. " répondit Lily en amorçant la pénible tâche de se mettre debout.

" Non, tu restes là. " coupa Madame Potter. Elle repoussa doucement sa belle-fille sur son siège et se dirigea vers la cuisine. " C'est moi qui m'en charge ce soir. "

Lily et May se regardèrent puis May se laissa pratiquement tomber parmis les coussins du divan où se trouvait Lily. Elle soupira et se retourna vers Lily.

" Sirius a acheté une motocyclette volante. " annonça tranquillement May.

Les yeux émeraudes de Lily brillèrent d'excitation. " Pour vrai? Une qui vole? " demanda-t-elle d'un ton amusé.

May haussa les épaules. " Malheureusement. "

Lily sourit largement. " Ca ne semble pas t'enchanter. "

" Je n'aime pas les motocyclettes. " Elle haussa les épaules. "Mais je suppose que c'est ok si ça peut lui faire plaisir. Et puis, je ne sais pas combien de temps encore je vais vivre ici. " Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret à Lily.

Celle-ci avait bel et bien accroché à ce petit indice subtil et elle leva les yeux d'un air concerné. " Quoi? "

" Eh bien, tu vois, je me suis fait offrir un emploi. "

Lily dévisagea May l'incitant silencieusement à poursuivre son explication.

" Et c'est mieux payer que Poudlard. "

Lily acquiesça. " Ok, et où est-ce? "

May déglutit et se mit à jouer avec un fil qui ressortait du divan. " En Amérique. "

Lily sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. " En Amérique? Es-tu sérieuse? " demanda Lily avec étonnement.

May haussa de nouveau les épaules. " Ouais, c'est mieux payer… et…"

" Et quoi? " la pressa Lily.

" Hé bien, c'est juste que j'ai de meilleurs avantages et tout ça. "

Lily la fixa la bouche grande ouverte. " Alors tu déménage en Amérique? "

Les yeux de May s'arrondirent et elle se tourna pour faire face à Lily. " Non! Non, non non, je ne suis pas encore certaine de ce que je vais faire, je ne sais pas si je serai capable de quitter Sirius. "

Lily approuva d'un signe de tête.

" Pour l'instant, je ne fais qu'y penser. " continua doucement May.

" Hé bien May, je ne peux pas prétendre aimer ce à quoi tu penses, mais si tu en viens à la conclusion que tu veux le faire, alors ça sera ta décision. Mais tu me manqueras. " dit Lily.

" Oh, tu me manqueras aussi Lily. " affirma May en serrant Lily très fort contre elle. " Mais sérieusement, je ne m'inquièterais pas trop à se sujet pour l'instant. "

Lily sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. ' Ne pleure pas! Ne pleure pas! ' Lily sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue. 'Pourquoi pleurait-elle? Ce n'était pas comme si May et elle se allaient se quitter définitivement demain matin'.

Lorsque May mit fin à l'étreinte, Lily tenta de cacher son visage, honteuse d'avoir pleurer.

" Lils? " fit May en étudiant son amie qui s'agitait nerveusement. Elle réussi finalement à voir le visage de son amie et remarqua la larme qui glissait le long de son visage.

" Lily, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures? " demanda May étonnée.

" Je ne sais pas. "

" Oh Lily. " gloussa May en serrant à nouveau Lily dans ses bras.

" Mai qu'est-ce que c'est que ce déluge? " demanda une voix grave dans leur dos.

" Oh, ce n'est rien, juste ta femme qui est trop émotive. " se moqua May.

James sourit et s'approcha de sa femme. Il retira les cheveux roux qui lui retombait devant les yeux et déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

" Comment va la petite maman? "

" J'ai déjà été mieux… Parlant de mamans, ta mère est ici. " dit Lily dans un bâillement.

" Elle est ici? "

" Elle a dit qu'elle avait une annonce à nous faire. "

" Une annonce? " questionna James confus.

" Ouep. "

" Hé bien, allons-lui tirer les vers du nez. " fit James avec un petit sourire. Il aida sa femme à se relever. " J'ai aussi une nouvelle à vous annoncer, et puisque tout le monde est ici sauf Rémus, je vais en profiter pour vous mettre au courant. "

Lily lui sourit et enroula son bras autour du sien.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, la mère de James se retourna et fixa son fils.

" Allo James chéri. "

" Hey maman. " Il avança jusqu'à elle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

" Tu as quelque chose à nous annoncer? "

" Oui, James… Je déménage. " La mâchoire de James tomba, Lily et May ne quittaient pas Mme Potter des yeux.

" Maman, pourquoi? "

Mme Potter se balança nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre.

" Oh, ce n'est pas très loin, juste une autre maison. " dit-elle en tentant de paraître joyeuse.

James acquiesça en fronçant les sourcils. " Où? "

" Whales, peut-être bien. " Elle sourit.

" Pourquoi? "

Mme Potter haussa les épaules devant l'air affligé de son fils.

" Je ne peux simplement plus vivre dans cette maison, elle renferme trop de souvenirs. Par ailleurs, je crois que le temps est venu de changer. "

James pouvait comprendre le raisonnement de sa mère, mais ne voyait-elle pas qu'elle était sur le point de vendre la maison de son enfance? Cette maison qui représentait tant d'heureux souvenirs pour lui? Des souvenirs de son père et des étés passés avec les Maraudeurs…

" Est-ce que tu comprends mon chéri? " demanda-t-elle en l'examinant de près.

James se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

Mme Potter hocha lentement la tête avec de sourire gaiement à son fils. " Ok, hé bien maintenant tu es au courant. Quelle est ta grande nouvelle? "

" Maman. " James fixa tristement sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi sa mère était si heureuse de vendre la maison de son enfance.

" Oh James, allez. " Mme Potter lui sourit.

James regarda successivement sa mère, sa femme et son amie.

" Ils ont fait de moi un Auror de classe mondiale, Sirius est déjà au courant. " James sourit faiblement.

Lily demeura figé sur place les yeux fixé obstinément sur son mari. Ses lèvres s'amincirent en une fine ligne alors qu'elle faisait tout en son pouvoir pour éviter que ses lèvres ne tremblent. La boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge avait prise une ampleur démesurée au fur et à mesure que James avait parlé. Elle sentit les larmes maintenant familière lui monter aux yeux et elle ne fit rien pour les empêcher de s'échapper.

May le regarda sous le choc et Mme Potter le dévisagea. Puis des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux.

" Quoi? " demanda James confus.

" James, je t'en pris. Je t'en pris, pas ça! " pleura Lily. Elle se plaça en face de lui et le fixa de ses yeux implorants en lui agrippant les mains.

Il baissa les yeux sur sa femme désespérée et une certaine appréhension s'empara de son estomac. Du regard, il la supplia muettement de comprendre.

" Lily, tu sais que je dois le faire. " raisonna-t-il doucement en jetant un coup d'oeil rapide aux deux autres personnes présentes.

Lily aurait voulu hurler, crier, frapper quelque chose; au lieu de cela, elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, laissa tomber les mains de son mari aussi brusquement que si elle venait de se brûler et quitta la cuisine pour être seule.

" Lily! Lily s'il-te-plaît! Attends! " Il se précipita hors de la cuisine pour rattraper sa femme. Elle était à mi-chemin dans les escaliers lorsque James l'eut rejoint. Il l'attrapa par le poignet. Elle se retourna vers lui sans quitter la marche où elle se trouvait. Son visage était peint de plusieurs émotions. Des larmes roulaient lentement le long de ses joues alors qu'elle le fixait directement dans le blanc des yeux. Sa chevelure de feu retombait au creux de son dos et des yeux émeraudes avaient perdus leurs étincelles.

" James, je comprends les raisons qui te pousse à agir ainsi mais j'ai besoin de temps pour apprendre à vivre avec ça, vivre avec le fait que tu mettes constamment ta vie en danger. Donc, tu peux retourner avec ta mère et May, je te verrai plus tard. " Elle le regarda une dernière fois avant de poursuivre son ascension jusqu'à sa chambre et d'en fermer la porte doucement.

James demeura quelques instants à fixer la porte. Il pouvait sentir son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Il pouvait à cet instant sentir des larmes lui monter aux yeux, chose qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis la mort de son père. Il cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes naissantes et redescendit tranquillement les escaliers vers la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, sa mère et May étaient assises à la table et bavardaient. May posa un regard sympathisant sur lui.

" Comment va-t-elle? "

" Elle est bouleversée, elle ne veut pas me parler. " La voix de James se brisa.

" Ne t'inquiète pas James, laisse-lui un peu de temps. "

James acquiesça tristement. " Je sais. " dit-il d'une voix malheureuse. Il s'effondra sur la chaise près de sa mère et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

" Elle est simplement inquiète mon chéri, regarde ce qui est arrivé à ton père. " raisonna tristement Mme Potter.

" Je sais. " Il agita sa tête et se releva. " Ce n'est juste pas ma journée, tu m'apprends que tu déménage et ma femme ne veut pas me parler pour l'instant. Écoutez, vous pouvez rester ici si vous désirez mais je dois aller lui parler, elle doit comprendre. "

" James, ne pourrais-tu pas lui laisser un peu de temps pour s'ajuster? "

" Je dois m'assurer qu'elle comprend, je ne peux pas vivre sans elle, elle est tout pour moi, et c'est en grande partie pourquoi je vais faire tout ça, pour les projeter, elle et le bébé. "

May et Mme Potter se contentèrent d'acquiescer tout en observant leur ami et fils se tourner vers les escaliers.

James monta les escaliers lentement en ruminant les propos que Lily lui avait tenu quelques instants plus tôt. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle comprenait mais comprenait-elle vraiment? S'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il s'apprétait à faire, la lignée des Potter serait réduite à une non-existence et les forces du mal gagneraient. Il se tenait devant la porte de bois massive. Il y colla son oreille. Il pouvait l'entendre renifler. Il frappa doucement et attendit qu'un voix nasillarde lui dise qu'il pouvait entrer. Il ouvrit la porte et demeura dans l'encadrement de manière incertaine. Lily se redressa et prit place au bout du lit. Elle releva la tête pour le regarder et il constata que ses joues étaient encore parsemées de larmes.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi, dans un silence inconfortable, pendant quelques minutes.

" Tu sais James, j'ai fait un rêve une fois. " entama-t-elle doucement. Mais même si le son de sa voix était doux, il avait l'impression qu'elle lui criait dessus. " J'avais eu un bébé, c'était notre bébé, et tu… tu… t'étais fais tué. " Des larmes coulaient en continu le long de son visage. " J'ai fait ce rêve la nuit où j'ai compris que je t'aimais et que saurais que faire sans toi. Mais tout ça est en train de se réaliser. Tu te feras tuer! Et qu'est-ce que ça nous auras donné au bébé et à moi? " laissa-t-elle échapper dans un flot de paroles irrationnelles.

James secoua la tête d'un air consterné et pénétra lentement dans la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.

" Lily! Je ne vais pas mourir! " affirma-t-il avec conviction tout en s'agenouillant devant elle.

" Comment peux-tu le savoir? " Elle plongea son regard dans ses chaleureux yeux bleus. "Regarde ce qui est arrivé à ton père. "

James leva une main et essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa douce joue avant qu'elle ne puisse le repousser.

" Ça ne m'arrivera pas. " promit-il doucement.

Elle détourna son regard. Elle n'osait pas le regarder.

" Lily. " murmura-t-il doucement.

Elle ne se retourna pas. Au lieu de cela, de grosses larmes commencèrent à jaillir de ses yeux.

" Lily, je t'en pris, regarde-moi. " Sa voix se faisait implorante, la suppliant de lui pardonner, mais elle ne pouvait pas tourner la tête vers lui. Comment pouvait-il faire cela, mettre aussi simplement sa vie en danger?

Elle le sentit emprisonner gentiment son menton entre son pouce et son index et orienter son visage afin qu'elle puisse le regarder. Elle le considéra un moment, ses yeux étaient agrandis par la douleur et elle se raidit en réalisant qu'elle en était la cause.

" Tu réalises pourquoi je dois le faire, n'est-ce pas? " Elle soupira. " Je t'aime et j'aime notre enfant. Je donnerais ma vie pour chacun de vous et c'est simplement ça que je fais. Je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de voir l'un de vous souffrir. "

" Mais, as-tu besoin de faire ça? " sanglota-t-elle.

Il glissa une main le long de son visage jusque dans ses cheveux. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. " Je ne mourrai pas et, si je devais mourir, ce sera en protégeant ceux que j'aime. Et je pense que ça en vaut la peine. "

" Moi pas. Pourquoi n'irais-je pas risquer ma vie pour toi ou notre enfant? "

Il la regarda consterné. " Parce que ce n'est pas nécessaire. "

Lily commença à s'agiter nerveusement. " Oui c'est nécessaire, si tu peux protéger ceux que tu aimes, pourquoi je ne le pourrais pas? "

" Lily…"

" Non, je suis sérieuse. " sanglota-t-elle devenant de plus en plus hystérique.

Il ne répondit pas; il attira son corps chaud contre le sien et la serra le plus fort qu'il pouvait se le permettre. Il maintint sa tête contre son épaule et elle se remit à pleurer en s'agrippant désespérément à son chandail.

" Shhhh, ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne m'arrivera rien. Je le promets. Je suis en sécurité, nous sommes tous en sécurité, moi, toi et le bébé. "

" Tu en fais la promesse? "

" Je le promets de tout mon coeur. " Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.

Quand j'aurai la chance de vous protéger à mon tour toi ou le bébé, est-ce que je pourrai? "

James sentit que cela ne servirait à rien d'argumenter davantage, et d'un autre côté, s'il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il jugeait juste pour les protéger, elle en avait le droit elle aussi.

" Ok. " répondit-il doucement.

Elle renifla et hocha la tête contre son épaule.

Il l'attira plus près de lui et elle s'enfouit le visage davantage dans le creux de son cou.

James plongea sa main dans ses épais cheveux auburn.

Ils demeurèrent assis ainsi, blottit l'un contre l'autre, pendant quelques minutes avant que James ne se recule pour la regarder avec amour. Il pris sa joue dans le creux de sa main et lui sourit tendrement.

" Je t'aime James, et je comprends pourquoi tu fais cela, je ferais la même chose, je suis juste entrain de devenir égoïste. " Ses joues s'empourprèrent.

Le cœur de James sauta un battement alors qu'il écrasait sa femme contre sa poitrine. " Je t'aime Lils. "

" Moi aussi. " murmura-t-elle dans un sourire en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

Lorsqu'il s'éloigna une nouvelle fois, elle garda ses bras fermement enroulés autour de son cou. " Bébé, est-ce que tu viendras à mon banquet samedi soir? Lorsqu'ils m'annonceront? "

Lily sourit largement en dépit d'elle même.

" Oui, je suppose que oui. "

Il sourit avec soulagement et la serra une fois de plus dans ses bras.

" Et à propos de ta mère? " s'enquit Lily alors que cette pensée venais juste de lui passer par la tête.

" Ouais, ce fut tout un choc. " Il se gratta la tête comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il était confus ou pensif. " Mais, si c'est ce qu'elle désire, je ne peux que l'appuyer. Ca fait bizarre car j'ai grandi dans cette maison. "

Lily tendit une main et toucha sa joue de la paume de la main. " Ouais mais tu vis ici maintenant, pour bâtir nouveaux souvenirs. " dit-elle dans un sourire. " Et les autres, ils sont partis? "

" Pour être honnête, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. " James sourit largement.

" QUOI? Et nous sommes là-haut! James! "

James ricana devant sa femme se dandinant aussi rapidement que pouvait le lui permettre son ventre vers la porte. Lorsqu'ils furent finalement à l'étage inférieur, ils furent contents de constater que May et Mme Potter avaient quitter, ainsi ils pourraient avoir un peu de temps à eux.

Samedi arriva rapidement pour Lily. Elle était assise sur le divan, ses chevilles enflées encore posée sur la table basse. Elle essayait de lire l'article d'une revue mais, pour être franc, son ventre proéminent l'empêchait de lire correctement. Elle essaya rapidement de se redresser davantage. Si elle avait de la difficulté à s'asseoir correctement, comment allait-elle, pour l'amour du ciel, réussir à assister au banquet de ce soir? Elle soupira et regarda par la fenêtre.

Elle fronça les sourcils. La seule chose qu'elle aurait aimé faire en ce moment aurait été de voler un peu, juste une fois, pour quelques petites minutes, mais James le lui avait interdit lorsqu'elle était arrivée à un stade plutôt avancé de sa grossesse. Ce dernier était encore à l'extérieur en train de disputer une partie de Quidditch avec Sirius et Rémus. Elle l'observa se positionner derrière et déloger le souaffle que Sirius tenait sous son bras en lâchant un rire maniaque. Cette vision lui rappela la fois où elle et May s'étaient rendue au magasin de fournitures de Quidditch et qu'elle s'était retrouvée enseveli sous une pile de souaffle. Elle se surpris à ricaner toute seule.

Elle détacha son regard de la silhouette volante de son mari et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Ses yeux s'élargirent, le banquet débutait dans une heure et demie. Si elle voulait être prête à temps, elle devait commencer à se préparer maintenant! Elle se précipita à la porte donnant sur la cour arrière pour avertir les garçons.

" Hey Jay! Ramène ton cul ici! Est-ce que nous allons au banquet oui ou non? " Les trois garçons baissèrent les yeux vers elle avec amusement. Lily demeura sur le pas de la porte avec son ventre bien rond, les joues rougies marquant sa contrariété, alors qu'ils descendirent vers elle.

James sourit à sa femme. Elle était magnifique, comme toujours, et pour la millième fois, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à quelle point porter son enfant la rendait encore plus belle. Il atterrit doucement et attira sa femme dans une étreinte. Elle plissa le nez mais le serra fortement contre elle.

" Jay, je déteste avoir à te dire ça, mais tu pues. " Elle gloussa en reculant pour l'embrasser sur le nez.

" Eh bien, merci! " dit-il en feignant d'être choqué. " Je remarque cependant que ça ne t'empêche pas de m'embrasser! "

" Rien ne pourrait m'empêcher de t'embrasser. " Elle l'embrassa pleinement sur la bouche avant de lui asséner une petite tape sur les fesses pour l'inciter à passer la porte. " Maintenant, vas prendre une douche. "

Sirius et Rémus éclatèrent de rire alors que James se retourna pour lancer un petit sourire moqueur par-dessus son épaule avant de disparaître à l'intérieur de la maison.

" Eh bien, on se revoit ce soir Lils. " dit Sirius.

Lily acquiesça et les deux hommes disparurent vers leurs maisons respectives. Elle sourit en refermant la porte derrière elle.

2E PARTIE DU CHAPITRE 29

Plus tard dans la soirée, Lily se tenait devant le miroir de sa commode avec une mine renfrognée.

" Non mais regarde-moi! J'ai l'air d'une baleine! " gémit-elle en examinant le profil de son gros ventre.

" Tu es magnifique. " la complimenta James en l'embrassant dans le cou.

" Arrête de me lécher le cul, tu veux juste que je la ferme. "

James plaça une main sur son coeur.

" Est-ce que j'oserais faire ça? " demanda James d'un air faussement outré. " Non vraiment, tu es la plus exquise des créatures qui m'a été donné d'admirer, mais pour moi tu es toujours la plus belle alors je ne suis peut-être pas la meilleure personne à qui demander. "

Elle fit mine de le frapper à l'épaule en souriant avant de retrouver son sérieux.

" James, est-ce que je devrais y aller? Je veux dire, je vais accoucher d'une journée à l'autre, je veux dire, regarde-moi. " Elle agita les mains pour mettre appuyer ses propos.

James se tenait derrière elle une main contre son épaule. Il regarda son reflet des pieds à la tête dans le miroir. Sa robe de couleur lavande tombait élégamment sur son ventre rebondi et glissait jusqu'au sol. Elle avait friser ses cheveux à l'aide d'un peu de pommade pour avoir de belles boucles rousses luisantes et bien définies et y avait ajouter quelques petits diamants ici et là pour obtenir de magnifiques éclats de lumière.

" Tu. Es. Parfaite. " répondit-il en appuyant bien chaque mot pour faire comprendre à quel point c'était vrai. " Je vais devoir à me battre contre un tas de mecs pour te garder. "

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. " Oui, j'ai entendu dire que les femmes enceintes étaient très à la mode récemment. "

Elle grimaça une dernière fois face à son reflet avant de se retourner pour inspecter la tenue de son mari. Elle poussa un soupir bruyant en apercevant que son choix de cravate s'était arrêté sur un nœud papillon vert lime.

Elle se fraya frénétiquement un chemin vers lui et lui enleva sans ménagement le nœud papillon qu'il portait déjà.

" Tu ne porteras jamais, je répète JAMAIS ça ce soir! " Elle lui balança sans ménagement le nœud papillon sous le nez.

" Lily! Pourquoi pas! C'est ma dernière chance de faire rire un peu! " Il gloussa en voyant sa mine horrifiée.

" Tu n'es pas en train de me dire que tu avais vraiment l'intention de porter ça? " demanda-t-elle sidérée.

James fixa sa femme d'un air malicieux. Elle soupira et alla ranger le dit nœud papillon au fond de sa penderie, là où il ne pourrait jamais le retrouver si l'envie lui reprenait. Elle fouilla ensuite parmi ses cravates. Elle trouva une élégante cravate de soie bleu foncé qui, dieu merci, n'était pas un nœud papillon.

Elle la passa autour de son cou et la noua. Il portait une chemise à manche longue noire ainsi qu'un pantalon noir. Elle fit courir ses mains sur sa poitrine, lissant le moindre pli. Elle arrêta finalement son inspection en laissant une main appuyée contre son torse.

" BEAUCOUP MIEUX! " Lily sourit largement en fixant son mari avec adoration. Au lieu d'essayer en vain de coiffer ses indomptables cheveux, il s'était contenté d'y ajouter un peu de gel et d'en faire de petits pics comme s'il s'était coiffer intentionnellement de cette façon. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de bonheur vis-à-vis sa femme. Elle fit un pas vers lui. " Maintenant tu es sexy! " déclara Lily en faisant glisser sa main le long de son torse.

Il lui sourit. " Je pense que tu oublis que je suis toujours sexy. "

Lily sourit. " Bien sûr, comme c'est idiot de ma part. " Elle se suréleva sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un long et langoureux baiser à la base de sa mâchoire. " Alors, à quelle heure Siri' et May arrivent au banquet? "

" En théorie, ils devraient déjà y être. " répondit James en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

" Hé bien, allons-y alors. Je ne voudrais pas arriver trop tard. "

James se contenta de sourire et lui prit le bras. " Par ici ma dame. "

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Ministère de la Magie, la salle était remplie à craquer de personnes influentes élégamment vêtues. Chacun dansait où circulait dans la salle et Lily sentit remonter en elle une ancienne sensation de ne pas être à sa place. Elle se balança nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre en observant depuis l'entrée tout ces gens qui dansaient. Elle serra le bras de son mari en priant tout bas pour qu'il ne disparaisse pas. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et se rendit compte qu'il souriait de toutes ses dents. Évidemment il aimait ça, quel idiot.

Elle ferma les yeux alors que James la conduisait dans la pièce à l'éclairage éblouissant. Elle vit des visages se tourner vers eux et la pièce devint subitement floue. Elle jeta des coups d'œil nerveux autour de la pièce sans cesser de sourire pour sauver les apparences. Il y eut une vague d'applaudissement et elle rougit en se collant un peu plus aux côté de James. Il lui sourit et passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser parmi ses cheveux de feu. Lily tordit ses mains moites alors qu'ils déambulaient parmi la foule, recherchant un visage familier.

Finalement, après un peu plus de recherche, Lily repéra May et Sirius près du bol de punch. Elle se dirigea d'un pas accéléré dans leur direction après avoir laisser James en compagnie de quelques collègues qui tenaient à la féliciter. Lily tapota l'épaule de May en laissant échapper un énorme soupir de soulagement.

May pivota sur elle-même sous l'effet de surprise mais se détendit rapidement en constatant qu'il ne s'agissait que de Lily.

" Oh Lils! Tu es superbe! " s'exclama May.

" Oh toi aussi. " Lily se tourna pour observer la salle bondée.

" Hey Lils, est-ce que James est là? " demanda Sirius, un verre de punch à la main.

" Non, je l'ai laissé à la maison. " Lily leva les yeux au ciel et le frappa derrière la tête. " Cette soirée est pour lui, non? "

" Je sais, ça alors, j'essayais seulement de partir la conversation. Je vais me souvenir qu'il ne faut pas déranger une femme enceinte. " fit Sirius en sonnant scandalisé.

Lily ricana tout en lui souriant largement lorsqu'elle sentit une légère tape sur son épaule. Elle pivota et son sourire s'évanouit lorsqu'elle vit qui se tenait derrière elle.

" Bonsoir Amos. "

" Lily, comment vas-tu? " Ses yeux se posèrent sur son ventre.

" Très bien, je suis enceinte. " dit-elle en souriant gaiement et en caressant son ventre.

" Je vois ça, félicitations. "

" Merci. "

Lily vit un bras se glisser autour du bras de Amos. Elle le vit sourire et fut surprise de voir Cindy Roads lui sourire.

" Lily, félicitations pour ton bébé. "

Elle sentit May se raidir à côté d'elle alors qu'elle se retournait vers la voix qui lui était familière. Sirius demeura derrière elle avec un air renfrogné.

" Merci. "

" Allo May, Sirius. " lança-t-elle en rougissant un peu en mentionnant le nom de Sirius.

" Hey. " fit Sirius sans la moindre émotion. May se contenta de lui adresser un léger signe de la main.

A ce moment, Lily sentit une paire de bras s'enlacer autour de son cou. Le propriétaire des bras se pencha pour déposer un baiser contre sa joue.

" Pendant une minute, j'ai cru que je t'avais égarée. "

Lily sourit à sa voix.

"Hey James. " fit Cindy en essayant de paraître désinvolte.

James leva les yeux et répondit froidement d'un hochement de tête.

" Félicitations pour votre bébé. "

" Merci. " marmonna-t-il.

Cindy se trémoussa nerveusement. " Hé bien, c'était bien de vous avoir revus. "

" Toi aussi. " répondit Lily pour combler le silence gênant. Ils regardèrent tous Amos conduire Cindy parmi la foule des employés du ministère.

" Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'ils sont venus ici ensemble? " demanda pensivement May.

" Bien, j'ai entendu que, très peu de temps après leur graduation, ils sont sortis ensemble et Cindy est tombée enceinte. J'imagine que c'était la vérité, je ne lui ai jamais demandé. " dit James.

" Tu entendus ça? Où? " demanda Lily.

" A l'entraînement. " Sirius acquiesça d'un hochement de tête signifiant qu'il avait entendu lui aussi quelque chose de similaire.

" Et tu nous cache ces commérages de premier ordre? " demanda May en haussa les sourcils. Les trois autres gloussèrent un peu. A ce moment, une chanson lente commença à jouer et James regarda sa femme.

" Tu veux danser? " Il lui tendit une main qu'elle accepta en souriant.

" Bien sûr, comment pourrais-je refuser une danser à quelque d'aussi sexy? "

" C'est bien ce que je pensais. " James sourit de toutes ses dents et la conduisit sur le plancher de danse.

Il la prit dans ses bras et ils se balancèrent au rythme de la musique, comme ils l'avaient fait pour la danse parfaite qu'ils avaient partagée lors de leur dernière années à Poudlard. Elle déposa sa tête contre son épaule. Elle était très bien consciente des coups d'œil admiratifs qu'elle recevait et, pour une fois, elle ne s'en souciait guère, même qu'elle les appréciait presque.

Lorsque la chanson fut terminée, elle s'excusa auprès de James. Celui-ci lui prit le visage entre ses mains et lui offrit un sourire éclatant.

" Ne sois pas trop longue. "

Elle lui rendit son sourire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain la plus près soit celle qui se trouvait à l'arrière de la grande salle tout éclairée.

Vingt-cinq minutes passèrent et Lily n'était toujours pas de retour. James commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il devait faire son discours dans cinq minutes et il avait peur que Lily manque cela. Il commença à paniquer. Où pouvait-elle bien être?

Il se mit à ratisser toute la salle en jouant des coudes avec les personnes près de lui, ses yeux ne quittait pas la scène qui prenait place autour de lui. Ses yeux cherchaient la petite tête rousse qui leur étaient si familière, peut-être que quelqu'un l'avait arrêté pour lui parler, du moins il l'espérait. Et si jamais quelque chose lui était arrivé sans qu'il sache où elle était! Cette idée le fit paniquer et il sentit son estomac se nouer. Il sentit la bile lui remonter dans la gorge. Il devait la trouver ou il ne pourrait effectuer son discours. Des larmes vinrent lui brûler violemment les yeux et une grosse boule se logea dans sa gorge.

Ses yeux finirent par se poser sur Sirius et Marty qui discutaient dans un coin. Il se fraya un chemin parmi la foule, sa panique l'aveuglait. Il ne savait pas s'il agissait de manière irrationnelle ou non, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il devait la retrouver. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin près d'eux, il prit une énorme bouffée d'air.

" Siri'! Aurais-tu vu Lily? "

Devant son expression paniquée, Sirius le dévisagea avec de grands yeux.

" Non, je suis désolé mon vieux. Mais elle ne peut pas être bien loin. "

Les yeux de James s'agrandirent davantage. Pour l'amour du ciel où pouvait-elle bien être? Il aperçut May du coin des yeux et poussa Sirius pour aller jusqu'à elle.

" May! As-tu vu Lily? "

" Non, pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? " demanda-t-elle vivement.

" Je ne la trouve nulle part. " répondit James en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Il ne restait plus qu'une minute avant son discours, merde!

" Où était-elle la dernière fois que tu l'as vu? "

" Elle allait à la salle de bain, juste après la première danse. "

" Bien, elle doit encore y être, je vais aller voir si tout va bien. "

Au même moment, le Ministre de la Magie monta sur le podium et demanda le silence. James la regarda frénétiquement.

" Dépêche-toi. "

May acquiesça et se précipita vers la salle de bain. Sirius observait la scène avec intérêt, que ce passait-il donc?

May claqua la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle et aperçut Lily assise en face du mur, son front appuyé contre les tuiles. Elle était en larmes et transpirait abondamment.

" Lily! "

Lily leva la tête et éclata en sanglots. " May, le bébé!… Je pense… Je pense… Qu'il s'en vient." dit faiblement Lily.

Les yeux de May s'arrondirent. "Merde. "

"Où est James? "

Lily ferma les yeux et serra les dents alors qu'une vague indescriptible de douleur s'emparait d'elle. " Merde May! Pour l'amour du ciel où est James! " hurla Lily.

" Il est entrain de faire son discours. "

Lily déposa son front contre une tuile. " Ça s'en vient. " murmura-t-elle. " J'ai besoin d'un anti-douleur! "

May pivota sur elle-même et ouvrit la porte sans ménagement. Elle entra en collision tête la première avec Sirius qui se tenait juste derrière la porte. Il l'attrapa par les épaules.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe? James m'a demandé de vous attendre ici toi et Lily… Où est Lily? " demanda Sirius, confus.

" Elle est en plein travail, espèce d'idiot attardé! Pousse-toi! " Sans attendre, elle le repoussa et reprit son chemin, avec un Sirius des plus étonné sur les talons. Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule silencieuse qui écoutait avec une grande attention le discours de James.

" Je sais ce dans quoi je m'embarque et je comprends qu'en acceptant ce poste je puisse mettre ma vie en danger. Mais étant un Potter, le fils du grand Harold Potter, je sens qu'il est de mon devoir de suivre ses traces et de finir ce qu'il n'a pu accomplir. Le but que je me suis fixé est de me débarrasser du Seigneur des Ténèbres et, si je n'y arrive pas, il y aura un autre Potter quelque part pour prendre ma place. C'est pour le salut du monde sorcier que je me montre si inébranlable. Je tiens à remercier mon patron, Marty et mes amis, et particulièrement ma magnifique femme. "

" JAMES! " cria Sirius depuis le côté de la scène.

" Lily qui, au moment où je vous parle, porte mon enfant. "

" JAMES! ALLEZ! JAMES! " essaya à nouveau Sirius. Cette fois, James se tourna vers lui, les sourcils haussés. Sirius lui envoya frénétiquement la main. James sourit timidement à la foule mais traversa la scène en silence jusqu'à Sirius.

" Patmol… ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. "

" Ouais hé bien, ta femme est en travail. " informa May d'un air sarcastique paniqué.

Sous le choc, James demeura figé. " Quoi? " fit-il doucement. " Où? "

" Dans les toilettes des dames, James tu dois la conduire à Ste-Mangouste maintenant! Et quand je dis maintenant, c'est maintenant! " dit sérieusement May.

James les écarta pour les devancer. La foule curieuse les suivit des yeux. Il sentait le sang lui monter à la tête. Lily irait bien; ils étaient sur le point d'avoir un bébé. Il accéléra sa course, zizagant entre les personnes présentes sans faire attention aux grognements indignés de certaines personnes et entra en trombe dans la salle de bain. Il aperçut sa femme accroupit sur le plancher. Elle était pâle et en sueur et sa tête reposait sur les tuiles fraîches.

" LILY! "

D'un air misérable, elle leva les yeux vers lui. " James. "

Il traversa la pièce et l'aida à se relever. " Allez. " L'embrassa sur le front. " Tout va bien aller, est-ce que tu peux transplaner? "

" Ouais, je pense. "

James attrapa sa main et ils transplanèrent tous deux à Ste-Mangouste.

. : PLUS TARD À L'HOPITAL : .

" JAAAAMMMMEEESSSSS! Fais que ça cesse! Je t'en pris. " Lily serra la main de James comme si sa vie en dépendait, des larmes continuaient de s'échapper de ses yeux pour glisser le long de son visage blême. Son front était recouvert de transpiration.

James regarda sa femme d'un air impuissant, ses cheveux collaient à l'oreiller blanc, alors que sa main se resserrait sur la sienne alors qu'elle avait une nouvelle contraction. Il tenta d'apaiser les cris de douleur de sa femme. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'infirmière qui aidait Lily.

" Vous ne pourriez pas faire quelque chose pour l'aider? Vous voyez bien qu'elle souffre. " lança James avec colère.

L'infirmière le regarda avec sympathie mais ne fit rien d'autre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à leur chambre, l'infirmière leva sa baguette et marmonna une incantation. Les cris de Lily cessèrent et sa poigne se relâcha. Celle-ci respira profondément. L'infirmière quitta la chambre en les avertissant uniquement que le médecin qui assisterait l'accouchement allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

Lily leva les yeux vers James. " Il n'est pas question que je refasse ça une autre fois, James Potter, c'est ta seule chance. "

Il ricana et porta sa main à ses lèvres. Lily sentit une autre contraction se préparer mais pour l'instant ce n'était qu'un léger pincement. Sa poigne se resserra instinctivement autour des doigts de James. De sa main libre, celui-ci retira doucement les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient dans le visage de sa bien-aimée, tout en tentant de la réconforter.

. : UN PEU PLUS TARD : .

" Poussez Mme Potter, j'ai besoin que vous poussiez. " ordonna gentiment le médecin qui se trouvait près de ses jambes.

Elle serra avec force la main de James et poussa une nouvelle fois. James continuait de repousser les mèches de cheveux qui lui collaient au visage tout en lui murmurant de douces paroles pour l'apaiser. Elle hurla de douleur.

" Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est à cause de toi, James Potter, que j'endure tout ça! Ça pourrait faire partie d'un lot de punitions maladives. "

Le médecin ricana et Lily écrabouilla une fois de plus la main de James alors qu'elle poussait de toutes ses forces. La tranquillité de la salle fut momentanément brisée par les cris perçant d'un minuscule petit bébé. Lily, exténuée, redéposa sa tête contre l'oreiller. Elle observa avec émerveillement le médecin laver l'enfant qu'elle venait tout juste de mettre au monde. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux alors qu'il enroulait une couverture bleue autour de lui et s'avançait vers elle.

" C'est un garçon. " Le médecin sourit et déposa le petit humain dans bras de sa mère. Le bébé avait une touffe de cheveux noirs désordonnés sur le dessus de la tête et de perçant yeux vers, tout comme sa mère. Lily sentit son cœur bondir hors de sa poitrine, il était le portrait tout craché de son père. Elle sourit béatement et une larme s'échappa de son œil.

En posant les yeux sur son garçon qui reposait dans les bras de sa mère, James fut envahi par une vague d'une nouvelle sorte d'amour et un puissant instinct de protection l'envahit. Ce petit paquet était son portrait tout craché. Il était fruit de leur amour. Ils formaient finalement une famille et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la protéger.

" M. Potter, votre mère, M. Black, M. Lupin. M. Pettigrow et Mlle Delfin attendent dans la salle des visiteurs. " L'infirmière leur sourit. " Dois-je leur dire d'entrer? "

" Oui. " répondit James d'une voix étranglée mais heureuse alors qu'il glissait délicatement un doigt le long des petites joues roses de son fils. Lily lui sourit faiblement et leva doucement ses bras pour inciter James à prendre le bébé.

James prit volontiers son fils dans ses bras et le berça contre lui. Le sourire béat qui éclairait son visage semblait être devenu permanent. Il ne pouvait imaginer un moment plus heureux. Il avait sa propre famille. Cela valait mille fois la fois où il avait gagné sa première partie de Quidditch et tous les mauvais tours que les Maraudeurs avaient pu jouer aux Serpentard.

Les yeux de James s'illuminèrent lorsqu'il vit les petits poing du poupon se refermer sur sa couverture bleu tout en bâillant. " Toi, mon petit, tu seras le cauchemar de tous les Serpentards. "

Lily le réprimanda mais sourit à son mari et à son fils.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit et les cinq invités pénétrèrent pratiquement dans la pièce en courant. May et Sirius étaient toujours dans leurs habits de soirée, ils étaient très élégants mais la panique se lisaient sur leurs visage. Mais dès qu'ils eurent posés les yeux sur le petit paquet bien blottit dans les bras de son père, la panique fit place à deux énormes sourires réconfortants.

Mme Potter versa quelques larmes alors qu'elle s'approchait de son fils pour mieux voir son petit-fils. Il avait une petite touffe de cheveux noir, comme son père et son grand-père. De longs cils noirs chatouillaient de petites joues roses et ses minuscules petits poings étaient agrippés à la couverture. Mme Potter s'approcha pour prendre le bébé des bras de son fils qui le lui tendit. Les paupières du bébé s'ouvrirent dans un battement de cils et deux yeux d'un vert pétillant apparurent. Mme Potter en eut le souffle coupé.

" Il a des yeux magnifiques. " Une larme s'échappa de son oeil. " Comme sa mère. " Lily sourit en observant sa belle-mère tenir son fils. " Et quel nom allez-vous lui donner? " demanda-t-elle d'un voix rauque.

" Harold James Potter. " répondit fièrement mais faiblement Lily depuis le lit. Elle étira son bras et attrapa la main de James qui répondit en lui serrant la main.

Mme Potter leur offrit un sourire éclatant mais ne put retenir une larme qui glissa le long de sa joue. " Merci. "

A ce moment, Harry poussa un cri déchirant et une cascade de larmes jaillit de ses yeux émeraudes.

" Wow! Cet enfant possède de bons poumons! " s'exclama Sirius en se bouchant les oreilles.

Mme Potter redéposa Harry dans les bras de Lily qui le colla contre elle en lui tapotant doucement le dos.

" Chut… Maman est là… "

" C'est tellement bizarre de t'entendre ça de sa bouche. " May sourit.

" Ouais. " confirma Rémus en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Lorsque Harry se fut finalement calmé, Lily le tendit à James et se replongea dans ses oreillers.

Mme Potter quitta une heure plus tard. Elle laissa les six amis ensemble profiter de leur nouvelle famille.

" Laisse-moi tenir le nouveau membre des Maraudeurs! " fit Sirius en bondissant près de James. James sourit.

" Sirius! Ne t'avise pas d'aider mon mari à corrompre mon fils! "

" Comme tu l'as déjà si bien dit Lils, Maraudeurs un jour, Maraudeur toujours. Et en plus, cet enfant est NÉ Maraudeur, pense un peu à ça. "

Elle fronça les sourcils pendant que James sourit largement et tendit son fils à son parrain.

" Fait attention. " l'avertit James. Sirius lui jeta un de ses regards.

" Pour qui tu me prends? Hein? "

" Un abruti sans cervelle? " suggéra May.

" Haha. " fit Sirius en souriant à la minuscule personne qu'il berçait dans ses bras. Harry ouvrit les yeux et Sirius resta bouche bée devant les deux émeraudes d'un vert pur qui le fixaient : il s'agissait bien de la réplique parfaite de ceux de Lily. Il s'émerveilla devant Harry en contemplant le mélange des traits de James et de Lily. James avait une chevelure désordonnée et Lily des yeux magnifiques.

" Wow, Lils, il a tes yeux. " Harry fixait son parrain avec intérêt, ses yeux émeraudes grands ouverts avec curiosité.

" Laisse-moi le voir! " s'impatienta May.

" Tu vas avoir ton tour, patience. " répondit Sirius.

" James, Lils! Il s'accapare Harry! "

Lily et James gloussèrent.

" Tu sais Cornedrue Jr, je suis comme ton… comment pourrait-on appeler ça? Un meilleur ami en quelque sorte, une des personnes les plus importante et influente de ton existence. "

" Plus importante et influente? " se moqua May.

Sirius l'ignora. " Je t'enseignerai tout ce que tu dois savoir de l'art de jouer des tours et de comment éprouver les nerfs de ta mère. Je pourrai aussi te montrer comment obtenir tout ce que tu veux de ton père, c'est plutôt facile, je vais devoir te donner quelques conseils quand tu seras plus vieux. "

De gros éclats de rire retentirent dans la chambre et Sirius déposa Harry dans les bras de May. Celle-ci se mit à le bercer doucement tout en lui parlant en roucoulant. Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

" C'est un gars May! Arrête de lui parler en bébé! "

May le dévisagea comme s'il était devenu fou. " Le fait qu'il soit un garçon ne veut pas dire qu'il n'aime pas qu'on lui parle comme ça. " dit-elle d'une voix enfantine. Harry lui fit un petit sourire de bébé.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

Comme May déposait Harry dans les bras de Rémus, un visiteur surprise fit son entré.

Le vieux sorcier pénétra dans la chambre avec un air sombre. Il portait la robe qu'il portait habituellement à Poudlard ce qui laissait croire qu'il n'était pas présent au banquet mais qu'il leur apportait des nouvelles de Poudlard. Il sourit en voyant tous ces gens rassemblés avant d'annoncer sa présence.

" Félicitations, M. et Mme Potter. " Lily et James levèrent les yeux pour rencontrer le visage souriant de leur ancien directeur.

" Professeur Dumbledore? " questionna James. " Merci. " répondit-il calmement même s'il pouvait voir dans les yeux du directeur que quelque chose le tracassait fortement. La tension montait tranquillement lorsque Harry brisa finalement le silence en émettant un vagissement déchirant. Rémus sursauta un peu surpris par l'intensité des pleurs que pouvait émettre le petit paquet qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Il redonna doucement Harry à sa mère et embrassa Lily sur la joue.

" Bien, je pense que nous devrions y aller. Je crois que le directeur doit avoir une bonne raison d'être venu jusqu'ici. " dit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Sirius et May observèrent le professeur Dumbledore dans le but de trouver un indice à la raison de sa visite. Mais les yeux du directeur ne révélèrent rien du tout.

Peter, qui se tenait tapit dans un coin de la pièce, se remit prestement sur ses pieds. Il se balança nerveusement avant de murmurer un 'au-revoir, je ferais mieux d'y aller.'

Sirius et May acquiesçèrent. May serra fortement Lily dans ses bras et déposa un petit baiser sur le dessus de la tête de Harry.

" On se revoit bientôt, ok? " fit May en serrant une nouvelle fois Lily dans ses bras. " Bye James. "

James lui sourit joyeusement. " Bye May. "

Sirius arqua un sourcil à l'intention de James, indiquant Dumbledore, avant de déposer un baiser sur la tête de Lily et un autre sur celle de Harry.

" A la prochaine les Potter. " dit-il avant de disparaître de la chambre d'hôpital.

" J'espère qu'il ne fera pas ça. " dit Lily en berçant le petit paquet emmitouflé contre son cœur. Ses cheveux auburn retombaient mollement autour de son visage et au-dessus du petit paquet. Une petite menotte s'en échappa et agrippa fermement l'une des mèche de sa mère, refusant de lâcher prise.

Lily laissa échapper un petit gloussement sans quitter son fils des yeux. Le regard du professeur Dumbledore étincella devant le portrait de cette nouvelle famille.

" Hee… James? Un petit coup de main par-ici? " s'enquit Lily avec quelques vague de rire dans la voix.

James jeta un coup d'œil à Lily et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son fils avait fermement agrippé de sa petite main une mèche des cheveux de Lily. Ses yeux s'étaient refermés et il était maintenant endormi.

" Ahhh… Il t'aime. " James sourit.

" Bien sûr qu'il m'aime, je suis sa maman. " Lily rit. " Mais je t'en pris, voudrais-tu me libérer?"

James rit à son tour et se pencha au-dessus de la tête de sa femme pour relâcher délicatement les cheveux de la main de son fils. Harry bâilla et ouvrit la main pour se resserrer quelques secondes plus tard autour du doigt de son père. James sourit. Il aimait cette sensation. Sans retirer son doigt, il se tourna à nouveau vers le professeur Dumbledore.

" Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène Professeur? " demanda James en souriant.

Dumbledore ne voulait pas rompre l'atmosphère de paix et de sécurité qui planait dans la pièce mais il se devait de les avertir sans quoi, les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses.

" Mr. Potter, vous devriez vous asseoir. "

L'estomac de James chavira subitement. " Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? "

" J'ai eu vent de quelques nouvelles, nouvelles qui concernent votre famille. "

La tête de James commença à tourner alors qu'il s'assoyait lentement sur une chaise. Son fils lui attrapa un doigt et ce fut la seule chose qui le garda sain d'esprit.

" Vous et votre fils êtes la nouvelle cible de Voldemort. " lança rapidement Dumbledore.

Lily arrêta de respirer momentanément et, bientôt, elle se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle serra Harry un peu plus contre elle en prenant soin de ne pas le blesser.

La vison de James se troubla et pendant un moment, il fut incapable de penser de manière cohérente. Il demeura assit là et se contenta de fixer le professeur Dumbledore.

" Harry? Pourquoi Harry? "

" Je ne suis pas certain de ce que j'avance mais j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que quelqu'un près de vous est un espion de Voldemort. "

Le monde de James sembla près à s'écrouler lorsque le petit poing de Harry relâcha le doigt de son père pour se refermer sur sa couverture. Celui-ci poussa un petit gémissement de satisfaction, inconscient de se qui arrivait autour de lui. Lily pleurait silencieusement, 'pourquoi est-ce que cela devait arriver, maintenant, lorsqu'ils étaient si heureux?'.

" Quelqu'un semble avoir indiqué à Voldemort l'endroit où vous habitez et il l'a aussi mis au courant que votre femme était enceinte. M. Potter, je suis désolé d'avoir à vous dire ce genre de chose mais je vous suggère de vous trouver une Gardien du Secret dès maintenant. Quelqu'un en qui vous ayez une totale confiance. "

James enfouit sa tête au creux de ses mains et sentit les larmes qui commençait à rouler sur ses joues. Ses épaules étaient secouées violemment. Pourquoi maintenant? Ils étaient si heureux, ils allaient commencer une nouvelle vie avec Harry et c'était comme si on leur volait leur rêve.

Lily regarda Dumbledore au travers un voile de larmes. Le visage du professeur se déforma et vacilla. Elle pouvait vaguement entendre Harry pleurer et apercevoir James du coin des yeux, la tête enfouie dans les mains, secoué par l'émotion. Pourquoi sa famille était-elle maudite?

" Je serais heureux de devenir votre Gardien du Secret. " ajouta Dumbledore.

Lily sourit faiblement.

" Mais, je vais vous accorder un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. Cependant, je me dois de vous avertir de ne pas perdre trop de temps en réflexion car le temps nous est précieux. " Dumbledore se leva et se tourna vers la sortie. " Encore une fois, je suis tellement désolé. " ajouta-t-il tristement avant de disparaître de la chambre d'hôpital.

**_. : A BIENTÔT ! IL NE RESTE PLUS QUE …7 CHAPITRES… : ._**


	30. Mme Potter?

**Chapitre 30 – Mme Potter?**

Quelques mois plus tard, Lily était assise sur son lit enroulée dans ses couvertures absorbée par ses pensées. Qui pourrait bien être leur gardien du secret? Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'un jour elle aurait réellement besoin d'un gardien du secret. Bien sûr il y avait toujours eut une possibilité, étant la femme de James Potter, mais elle n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé.

D'un autre côté, maintenant qu'on le lui avait proposé, c'était probablement une bonne idée compte tenu qu'il y avait Harry et que Voldemort en avait aussi après lui.

Cette pensée lui monter les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi traquait-il un si adorable et innocent petit garçon?

Elle renifla bruyamment et s'étira en travers le lit pour prendre un mouchoir.

Uniquement parce qu'il était un Potter et que tous les Potter avaient pour destiné d'anéantir le mal. Et si James n'y parvenait pas, ce serait au tour de Harry. 'Alors pourquoi ne pas les enlever tous les deux du chemin immédiatement?' pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Elle sentit les larmes s'échapper de ses yeux. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit au même moment et James entra avec un bébé Harry de très bonne humeur dans les bras. Il avait une serviette sur l'épaule en prévention d'éventuelles régurgitations et ses cheveux étaient exagérément dépeignés, mais ce n'était pas anormal venant de James.

Elle gratifia sa famille d'un faible sourire.

" Comment te sens-tu? " demanda James avec une certaine inquiétude.

" Pas si mal. " répondit-elle d'une voix nasillarde. Elle coinça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle tendit les bras invitant son fils à venir la rejoindre. James s'approcha et déposa le petit paquet dans les bras de sa mère. Harry se tortilla joyeusement et étira les doigts. Elle adorait le regarder. Il était le portrait tout craché de James, hormis les yeux qui étaient les siens, et cela lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre.

" Comment va mon petit homme? " demanda-t-elle lorsque Harry lui fit un petit sourire de bébé.

" Oh, il s'en tire bien. Ecoute Lily…" Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit et la regarda dans les yeux. " Ne devrions-nous pas discuter de notre gardien du secret? "

Lily baissa les yeux sur le petit enfant souriant dans ses bras. Lui n'avait aucun soucis ni aucun chagrin. Elle souhaita de toutes ses forces qu'il connaisse jamais la douleur, la souffrance et Voldemort mais elle savait que ces simples souhaits étaient impossible à réaliser.

Elle releva les yeux vers son mari avec un air déterminé. " Oui. Je pense que l'on devrait demander à ta mère. "

Elle éternua de nouveau.

James fut pris de cour. " Ma mère? "

Lily acquiesça en reniflant.

" Et pas May ou Sirius? "

" Hé bien, nous pourrions toujours mais, pour une raison que j'ignore, je me sens mille plus en sécurité avec ta mère. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle fait partie de la famille. Je sais que May est digne de confiance et j'ai une totale confiance en Sirius, je leur confierais ma vie sans hésiter mais je ne veux pas les obliger à porter cet énorme fardeau. De plus, je ne suis même pas certaine que May va demeurer encore longtemps en Angleterre. "

Harry poussa un cri et Lily le colla contre sa poitrine et lui caressa doucement le dos.

James la regarda avec de grand yeux ronds. " Et ce n'est pas le cas? "

" Je ne sais pas, il y a cet emploi à Salem à auquel elle songe. "

" Est-ce que Siri' est au courant? "

" Je ne crois pas, et tu ferais mieux de ne pas lui en parler, c'est ses affaires. " Lily le regarda avec grand sérieux.

James acquiesça. " Je sais, je sais. "

" Alors ta mère? C'est ok pour toi? "

" Ça me va. " approuva James.

" Ok alors. " fit Lily en se levant avec Harry qui, à présent, dormait profondément. " Je vais juste aller coucher Harry dans son lit et je reviens tout de suite. " Elle lui sourit largement, repoussa les couvertures et quitta la chambre.

James sourit et entreprit de se dévêtir pour enfiler son pyjama. Il se glissa ensuite sous les couvertures pour attendre sa femme.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James se réveilla au son des puissants pleurs de son fils. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme qui était confortablement blottit au creux de ses bras et qui dormait paisiblement.

Il se redressa et se sépara doucement du corps endormi de sa femme avant de se diriger à pas de loup vers la chambre de Harry.

Lily commença à s'éveiller à cause du manque de chaleur que lui apportait habituellement son mari. Elle se retourna dans le lit et étira les bras. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la seule chose avec laquelle elle entrait en contact était qu'un lit tiède, elle se redressa. James, de toute évidence, venait tout juste de se lever puisque le lit était encore tiède. Lily sourit et passa une main endormi dans ses boucles entremêlées avant de se lever et de s'étirer.

Elle pouvait entendre la douce voix de James depuis le couloir. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'enfant et passa silencieusement la tête dans l'ouverture de manière à ne pas leur signifier sa présence. Elle fixa longuement l'intérieur de la pièce tamisée, observant les deux hommes les plus importants de sa vie.

Elle observa James prendre précautionneusement place dans la chaise berçante près de la fenêtre puis bercer doucement le petit Harry qu'il tenait contre sa poitrine. Il lui frotta délicatement le dos tout en souriant chaleureusement à sa version miniature.

Lily s'assit et les observa ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Elle les observa alors que Harry cessait gigoter et tombait finalement endormi contre son père. James continua de caresser le petit dos sans arrêter de se bercer. Il appuya la tête contre le dossier de la chaise berçante et commença à cogner des clous.

Lily sourit devant le tableau qui s'offrait à elle. Elle ouvrit grand la porte et traversa la pièce jusqu'à l'endroit où son mari et son fils sommeillaient.

Au moment où Lily arriva en face d'eux, les paupières de James s'ouvrirent.

" Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. " murmura-t-elle en se penchant pour prendre délicatement Harry dans ses bras. Il s'agita un bref moment avant de se blottir dans les bras de sa mère.

Lily soupira de bonheur avant de se tourner pour réinstaller Harry qui dormait à présent paisiblement dans son berceau.

Elle se pencha au-dessus du berceau et regarda son petit avec contentement.

James se leva à moitié endormi et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de sa femme. Ils demeurèrent ainsi quelques instants, observant leur fils et profitant de ce moment de bonheur.

" Allez, viens mon amour. Il va bien maintenant. Retournons nous coucher. " murmura James à l'oreille de Lily avant de l'embrasser sur l'épaule.

Elle sourit et acquiesça.

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre et, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils replongèrent dans le sommeil.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Chère maman, _

_Nous avons un sérieux besoin de te parler en personne. Cela nous concerne ainsi que notre fils Harry. Nous aimerions te parler de notre requête en personne plutôt que de t'en faire la demande par écrit ce qui serait de mauvais goût. Je te pris de bien vouloir nous rejoindre pour le souper à la maison, c'est très important. Communiques-nous ta réponses le plus rapidement possible. Ta présence signifie mille fois plus que tu ne le penses pour Lily et moi._

_Avec tout notre amour, _

_Ton fils et belle-fille Lily et James Potter._

James reposa sa plume d'aigle en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule à sa femme qui était entrain d'habiller Harry pour la journée.

" C'est fait? " demanda Lily en maintenant Harry sur la table à langer.

" Ouep. " Il se leva et roula le parchemin avant de l'attacher à la patte de son hibou qui attendait sur le pas de la fenêtre.

Au même moment, Floyd, le chat de Lily, entra nonchalamment dans la pièce. Harry baissa ses yeux émeraude vers la créature à quatre pattes et tendit ses petits bras potelés en gémissant.

Lily le prit dans ses bras et s'assit au sol, Harry entre les jambes. Elle baissa les yeux vers la petite tête noire de son fils tandis que ce dernier tendait les bras vers Floyd qui se baladait paresseusement dans la pièce.

Harry poussa un cri et commença à se trémousser.

James se détourna de la fenêtre en entendant son fils hurler et sourit. Il tendit la main vers un Floyd complètement terrorisé.

Ce dernier jeta un dernier regard vers Harry avant de déguerpir par la porte, sa queue touffue dans les airs.

James s'approcha de son garçon et se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras.

" Meilleure chance la prochaine fois p'tit bonhomme. "

Harry répondit à son père par l'un de ses irrésistibles sourires de bébé. James le berça en le tenant contre lui, une main lui tapotant gentiment le dis. Il se promena ainsi dans la pièce, son fils bien en sécurité dans ses bras.

" Que penses-tu que ta mère va dire? " questionna nerveusement Lily sans lâcher son mari des yeux.

" Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, elle acceptera. " la rassura James sans arrêter de tapoter doucement le dos de fils.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"QUOI! " hurla Mme Potter. " POURQUOI AURIEZ VOUS BESOIN D'UN GARDIEN DU SECRET?" sa voix devenait de plus en plus paniquée au fur et à mesure que les deux autres adultes tentaient de la calmer.

" Maman, Voldemort est après moi et Harry. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a suggéré de prendre un gardien du secret. " répondit calmement James en prenant la main de sa mère dans la sienne.

Les yeux humides de Mme Potter passèrent de son fils à sa belle-fille et de sa belle-fille à son fils.

" Bien sûr, j'accepte, c'est juste que… je suis tellement… sous le choc. " expliqua Mme Potter alors qu'une larme roulait le long de sa joue. " Tout d'abord mon mari et maintenant mon fils." marmonna-t-elle.

Lily l'entendit et son estomac se noua pour la centième fois depuis que James avait été promu Auror de Classe Mondiale.

Elle pouvait sentir les larmes lui piquer les yeux mais elle les refoula avec hargne et fixa sans cligner des yeux l'escalier menant à l'étage supérieur.

" Où est le petit Harry? " demanda faiblement Mme Potter.

" Oh, il passe la journée avec Sirius. "

" Mon petit-fils passe la journée avec Sirius Black? "

James acquiesça en souriant.

Mme Potter ricana. " Oh Seigneur, je n'aimerais pas voir ce que ce deux-là peuvent manigancer ensemble toute une journée. "

" Oui, c'est assez intéressant. Mais tu pourrais être suprise maman, Sirius est bon avec Harry et Harry l'aime bien. "

" Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui ne l'aime pas? "

" Ouais, tout le monde l'aime. " James sourit. " Personne ne peut résister aux charmes de Sirius. "

Lily sourit largement. " As-tu quelque chose à m'annoncer James? "

James éclata de rire dissipant ainsi la tension accumulée.

" Alors, vous allez le faire? " demanda Lily d'une voix calme alors qu'elle se tournait vers sa belle-mère.

" Bien sûr. " répondit Mme Potter avec un hochement de tête. " Que dois-je faire? "

" Hé bien, c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle Harry passe la journée avec Sirius. Le procédé prend toute la journée et le professeur Dumbledore doit venir nous superviser. Alors mets-toi à l'aise. Tu as soif? "

James se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. " Je vais te rapporter un peu de limonade que Lily a fait. Tu vas l'adorer. " Il sourit par-dessus son épaule avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

Les deux femmes demeurèrent assises en silence pendant un bon moment; toutes deux perdues dans leur pensées. Ce fut finalement Lily qui brisa le silence devenu gênant.

" Merci Mme Potter, vous n'avez… pas… idée…" Une larme s'échappa de l'œil de Lily alors que celle-ci craquait sous l'émotion.

Mme Potter jeta un coup d'œil à sa belle-fille désespérée et l'attira dans une étreinte maternelle.

" Oh ma chère Lily. " Elle tapota gentiment son dos avec de petits mouvements circulaires. "Je ferais tout pour ma famille et ce qui arrive en ce moment fait partit de ce 'tout'. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter. " Elle déposa doucement un baiser parmi la chevelure de Lily. "Maintenant écoute moi bien, t'occupes de prendre soin de James et de Harry et tu me laisses gérer les soucis. Tout va s'arranger, fais-moi confiance. "

Lily releva la tête de l'épaule de sa belle-mère et porta ses mains à ses yeux avec un sourire penaud.

" Je suis désolée, je sais que c'est difficile pour vous aussi. Je suis tellement… je ne sais pas… apeurée, je pense. A m'entendre parler, on dirait une vraie poule mouillée. " Elle renifla et sourit faiblement à la vielle femme.

" Tu ne parles pas comme une poule mouillée. " répondit fermement Mme Potter. " Si j'étais à ta place, je serais terrifiée. "

A ce moment, James réapparut dans le cadre de porte, un verre de limonade à la main.

" MAMAN! Veux-tu bien me dire ce que tu as fais pour faire pleurer ma femme? " dit-il à moitié sérieux en se précipitant vers Lily et en s'agenouillant devant elle.

Mme Potter leva les yeux au ciel. " Nous étions seulement entrain de parler Jamie. "

" A quel propos? " Ses yeux se plissèrent et il pivota sur ses chevilles pour regarder sa mère.

" A propos du fait que tu ne voulais porter que des sous-vêtements avec un Spiderman dessus parce ce que tu pensais que ça te donnait des pouvoirs spéciaux et ce, jusqu'à l'âge de 8 ans." (N/A : Je sais Spiderman est un truc moldu mais tous les sorciers on leurs petits secrets.)

Lily craqua et éclata de rire. Sa se tourna vers elle. " Oh alors t'amuses soudainement à mes dépends? " se moqua-t-il.

" Toujours. " Elle poussa un cri en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle le serra très fort contre elle en enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou.

" Alors, pourquoi pleurais-tu? " demanda-t-il en caressant tendrement ses cheveux.

" J'essayais seulement de m'habituer à être traquée."

James fronça les sourcils face à son choix de mots et la serra encore plus fort. " Lily, tu sais que je ne laisserais jamais rien vous arriver à toi et à Harry, je sacrifierais ma vie pour la vôtre. "

" C'est exactement ce qui me fait peur. " murmura-t-elle en retour.

Il lui caressa le dos d'un geste apaisant. " Oh Lily, écoute, ne t'inquiète pas avec ça pour le moment. "

Lily acquiesça dans le creux de son cou.

Il l'écarta doucement et elle releva la tête pour le regarder de ses grands yeux verts.

Les yeux de James étaient tristes et sombres mais amoureux en même temps. Il se rassit sur ses chevilles et éloigna Lily d'une longueur de bras.

" Tu es prête à partir la machine? " demanda-t-il doucement.

" Je n'ai jamais été aussi prête. " répondit-elle avec hochement de tête déterminé.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Ok, bébé Harry, qu'aimerais-tu faire aujourd'hui? " demanda Sirius à son filleul. Il le tint à bout de bras et le regarda s'agiter en tendant ses petites mains vers lui.

" Bien, tu veux aller quelque part? " demanda-t-il alors que Harry gloussait joyeusement. " Je pensais bien que tu aimerais cette idée, tel père tel fils. " ricana Sirius. " Que dirais-tu si nous… JE SAIS! ON POURRAIT RENDRE UNE PETITE VISITE À MAY! " Sirius sourit machiavéliquement à son filleul. " Oh, qu'est-ce qu'elle va être surprise! " Il recolla Harry contre lui et, le tenant avec un seul bras, s'empara du sac à couche vert émeraude.

" Qui a bien pu t'acheter ça? " questionna Sirius en fixant le sac. " Ta mère sans aucun doute, elle est vraiment heureuse que tu aies ses yeux. " Il rit et envoya le sac par-dessus son épaule. " Remarque que je la comprends, se frotter constamment au visage de ton père. Tu sais, je déteste te dire ça alors que tu es si jeune mais je pense que tu vas être le portrait tout cracher de Cornedrue que tu seras plus grand. Les cheveux, le visage. Je ne sais pas. " Harry gémit. " Je sais, je suis désolé, je sais à quel point tu aurais aimé avoir aussi bonne allure qu'oncle Sirius mais ça ne fonctionne pas aussi simplement que cela mon petit gars. " Il sourit de toutes ses dents alors que Harry agrippait le chandail de Sirius en baillant.

Sirius s'approcha de la cheminée et lança une pincée de poudre de cheminette à l'intérieur. De grandes flammes vertes apparurent instantanément. Il pénétra dans la cheminée, Harry toujours contre son épaule. Sirius sourit, le serra un peu plus contre lui afin de ne pas le perdre durant le voyage et lança un 'May Delfin! Poudlard!' avant de disparaître.

Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il se retrouva dans ce qui semblait être un appartement. Il y avait un grand divan rouge en face de la cheminée qui ne fonctionnait pas étant donné que c'était l'heure des cours. Il y avait une table au centre de la pièce sur laquelle on avait déposé des fleurs. Sirius remarqua avec un sourire que les fleurs étaient celles qui lui avait offertes.

Il fit un tour complet sur lui-même et repéra la porte. Il s'en approcha et l'ouvrit. Il quitta la pièce pour se retrouver dans le corridor complètement désert et se dirigea rapidement vers les donjons. Il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi elle avait accepté d'enseigner dans les donjons, en ce qui le concernait, il n'aurait jamais tolérer d'y enseigner.

Lorsqu'il fut finalement en face de la porte de la classe de May, il tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté pour apercevoir Harry qui dormait à poings fermés. Sa petite tête reposait à la base se son cou et ses petits poing agrippait fermement le collet de son chandail.

Il ouvrit la porte des donjons avec un peu de difficulté et aperçut May assise à son bureau, seule, apparemment en train d'attendre sa prochaine classe.

May releva prestement la tête, ses yeux s'agrandirent et un énorme sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

" Oh mon Dieu! Chéri! " Elle se leva et s'élança vers lui. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et lui enleva doucement Harry des mains.

" Qu'est-ce que Harry et toi faites ici? Comment se fait-il que tu n'es pas au travail? " questionna-t-elle joyeusement en installant Harry confortablement dans ses bras.

" J'ai une semaine de congé! " Il sourit béatement. " Et j'avais envie de te voir, Harry aussi avait envie de te voir, alors nous voilà! " Il lui sourit et déposa le sac vert émeraude qu'il transportait sur son épaule.

" C'est Lily qui l'a choisi? " demanda May en souriant.

" Sans aucun doute, penses-tu que James aurait choisi quelque chose comme ça? Le connaissant, le sac de Harry aurait été tapissé d'image sur le thème du Quidditch. " Il se gratta la tête. " Ce qui aurait été extrêmement mignon. "

May leva les yeux au ciel. " Sirius Black, si jamais nous avions un enfant, tu peux être sûr que ce ne serait pas toi qui choisirait ses choses. " Elle ne sembla pas s'être rendue compte de ses propos et continuait de fixer Harry.

Sirius écarquilla néanmoins les yeux de surprise avant de sourire avec espièglerie. " Tu voudrais donc porter mes enfants? "

Il ne la quitta pas des yeux alors que ses joues s'enflammaient et qu'elle s'efforçait de garder les yeux fixés sur Harry.

" Bien… Je… Euh…"

" Ca ne me dérangerait pas. " dit Sirius en souriant largement.

Elle leva précipitamment la tête. " Quoi? "

" J'ai dit que ça ne me dérangerait pas. A vrai dire, j'adorerais ça. " Il sourit et s'approcha lentement d'elle qui serrait fortement Harry contre elle.

Lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelques pouces d'elle, il libéra doucement son filleul de l'étreinte un peu abusive de sa marraine. " Essayons de ne pas étouffer notre filleul, je ne crois pas que James et Lily prendrait bien la nouvelle. " Il lui sourit d'un air moqueur et elle fit mine de le frapper, oubliant ce qui venait d'arriver.

Quelques minutes avant que la cloche ne retentisse, les élèves de May commencèrent à prendre place dans la classe.

" Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire aujourd'hui? Et pourquoi gardes-tu Harry? " demanda May en haussant les sourcils.

" Oh, James et Lily passent la journée avec Mme Potter ou quelque chose comme ça. " expliqua avec un air confus.

" Ooohhhh c'est votre bébé? " demanda Colleen Foster avec exaltation. Elle se précipita vers Sirius qui tenait bébé Harry et elle lui frotta doucement le dos. " Oh, il est si mignon! "

Un groupe de filles de cinquième année entourait à présent Sirius et Harry.

" Professeur Delfin! Qui est-ce? " questionna Jake Perry depuis la dernière rangée en regardant l'endroit où Sirius et Harry accaparaient l'attention de toutes les filles.

" Lui? C'est mon amoureux. Et…" Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu placer un autre mot, il lui coupa la parole.

" Vous avez un bébé et vous n'êtes même pas mariés? " demanda-t-il avec de grands yeux choqués.

Elle entendit Sirius ricaner et elle le fusilla du regard ce qui le fit taire aussitôt.

" Non M. Parry, le bébé est le fils des Potter, Harry. "

Il y eu un 'Aww' collectif ce qui fit sourire May. Elle n'aurait jamais sourit pour quelque chose du genre avant et elle s'étonna elle-même.

A ce moment, la cloche retentit et May rappela les élèves à l'ordre.

" Hé, tout le monde à sa place! " lança May. " Allez! La classe commence… heu… disons MAINTENANT! "

" Oh la méchante maîtresse des potions. " se moqua Sirius. " On se souvient tous de comment s'était. " marmonna-t-il de manière à ce que seule May puisse entendre.

Elle lui lança un de ses regards voulait clairement dire 'si tu es pour être une distraction, tu peux partir'. Elle plissa les yeux en maintenant son regard.

Il leva la main qui ne tenait pas le bébé et la fixa d'un air innocent. " On va bien se conduire, n'est-ce pas Harry? " demanda-t-il au bébé endormi. " Tu vois, on va être tranquille, aussi silencieux qu'une petite souris. "

" Bien. "

May se tourna vers sa classe. " Allez à la page 185 et lisez les instructions de la potion, ceci n'est qu'une pratique pour la leçon de demain. Vous pouvez travailler deux par deux. Commencez, je dois lui parler. " dit-elle en montrant Sirius du doigt.

" Alors Siri'? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire après? "

" Probablement retourner à la maison. "

" Est-ce que Harry passe la nuit à la maison? " demanda May.

Sirius lui lança un drôle de regard. " Et où dormira-t-il si je puis me permettre? Je n'ai pas de bébé donc, pas de berceau. "

May lui envoya un drôle de regard. " Fin finaud. "

Il se contenta de répondre par un sourire et tapota qui s'éveilla dans un pleur.

" Oh merde. " Harry pleurait sans merci et bien que Sirius essayait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le calmer, les larmes continuaient de s'échapper de ses yeux émeraude. " Harry, ne fais pas ça à Oncle Sirius. " Il jeta un coup d'œil aux élèves qui le regardaient avec intérêt tapoter le dos de Harry.

C'est alors que Harry régurgita sur la serviette que Sirius avait eu la prudence de disposer sur son épaule mais également sur le chandail de ce dernier. Ses larmes s'estompèrent et May se leva en faisant claquer sa langue.

Lorsqu'elle aperçu le visage horrifié de Sirius puis le vomit qui le recouvrait, elle éclata de rire. Elle s'empara de Harry qui était sur les genoux de Sirius et le coucha sur son bureau tout en lui retirant son habit souillé.

Une fois Harry bien nettoyé et rhabillé, elle retourna vers Sirius qui était demeuré assis en silence, contemplant avec étonnement ce qui venait juste d'arriver. May se tint devant lui en souriant narquoisement.

" Sirius, tu devrais peut-être courir aux toilettes et te nettoyer un peu."

Il se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête et se leva lentement.

May ne put réprimer un petit rire lorsqu'elle observa l'imposante stature de Sirius disparaître de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle colla un peu plus Harry contre elle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius parcouru le corridor pratiquement en courant, dépassant les retardataires qui se dirigeait vers la salle de cours. Ces derniers le regardèrent avec curiosité avant de passer leur chemin. Sirius fonça dans les toilettes et sortit sa baguette. Le dégât disparut immédiatement mais une vague odeur de lait surri demeura imprégné dans son chandail. Il plissa le nez de dégoût.

Il quitta les toilettes, une grimace déformant son visage. 'Cet enfant me déteste, c'était une revanche. Qu'ai-je bien pu faire pour mériter un tel traitement?'

Lorsqu'il fut de retour dans les donjons, il hésita quelques secondes avant de pousser l'énorme porte. Lorsqu'il entra dans la classe, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

May leva la tête et sourit.

" Beaucoup mieux. "

Il renifla. " Cet enfant me déteste! Voilà tout! " déclara tout bas Sirius en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Harry.

May partit à rire. " Sirius, il n'a que deux mois! Je ne pense pas qu'il sache ce que haïr signifie. "

" Alors comment tu expliques qu'il me vomisse dessus? "

May ricana. " C'est un bébé Siri' et c'est ce que font les bébés. "

" Il n'a jamais fait ça auparavant. "

" Peut-être pas à toi mais je suis sûre qu'il le fait constamment à Lily et James. "

Sirius se mit à sourire.

" C'est peut-être un signe d'affection. "

May sourit en tentant de s'empêcher de rire tout en continuant de tapoter doucement le dos de Harry.

" Ca doit être ça! Personne ne peut haïr Sirius Black. " ajouta-t-il.

May grogna. " Tu en est certain? " demanda-t-elle en souriant narquoisement.

Sirius plissa les yeux et s'approcha d'elle lentement. Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il s'arrêta à un pouce de son visage.

Il se pencha mais la panique la fit reculer. " Pas devant mes étudiants et Harry. " dit-elle tout bas. Mais c'était trop tard, il bondit en avant et planta ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, les élèves se mirent à rire et à siffler. May rougit furieusement et sans savoir comment, Harry se retrouva dans les bras de son parrain.

" Tu me déteste hein? " se moqua Sirius. " Ok, bien, Harry et moi devrions déjà être partis. Tu sais, on doit aller à certaines places, voir certaines personnes. " Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

" Oh, bien sûr. Désolée de vous avoir retenus. "

Il balaya l'excuse d'un geste de la main. " C'est correct je suppose mais ne le refais plus. "

" Non mais sérieusement, où allez-vous? "

" Nous avons un rendez-vous avec un magasin de jouets, tu sais comment s'est. "

" Sirius, je pense qu'il est un peu jeune pour les jouets. "

" Il va grandir May! " dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. " Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour commencer à le gâter! " Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

May rit. " Je suppose que non. " May jeta un coup d'œil au petit bonhomme qui serrait le chandail de Sirius de ses petits poing, sa petite tête aux cheveux noirs reposant dans le creux du cou de Sirius. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire; c'était la chose la plus mignonne qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. " Il t'aime. " dit-elle en souriant.

" Bien sûr qu'il m'aime, je suis son parrain. " répondit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

" Ouais, ouais, allez-y. J'ai une classe qui m'attend. " Elle sourit narquoisement.

Sirius sourit et se pencha pour ramasser le sac de bébé vert émeraude. Il le balança par-dessus son épaule libre et se redressa pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de May.

" Au-revoir mon amour. Je te reparle plus tard. " dit Sirius en se tournant vers la porte.

" Au-revoir. " dit May en retournant vers la classe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Alors, comment fonctionne tout cela? " demanda une Mme Potter concernée au professeur Dumbledore. " Je veux dire, ils m'ont expliqué beaucoup de choses mais je ne comprends pas à quel moment je dois intervenir. "

" Hé bien ce charme est relativement nouveau. Cela va protéger les Potter. Voldemort ne sait pas où ils habitent mais j'ai mes raisons de croire qu'une personne proche de votre fils et de votre belle-fille les espionne pour transmettre à Voldemort leurs moindres faits et gestes. Ce charme rendra leur maison invisible et incartable. Ainsi donc, personne ne pourra les trouver à moins que vous ne disiez à quelqu'un où ils se trouvent révélant ainsi que vous êtes le gardien de leur secret. "

Mme Potter acquiesça et jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de son fils et sa femme. James tenait sa femme par les épaules.

Elle leur fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. " Ok, allons-y. "

Le professeur Dumbledore acquiesça et incita James et Lily à se lever d'un signe de la main.

" Maintenant M. et Mme Potter, j'ai besoin que vous placiez le bout de vos baguettes contre le cœur de votre mère. " Ils obéirent. " Maintenant vous devez faire exactement ce que je vais vous dire de faire car ce charme pourrait mal tourner et si c'était le cas, il n'existe aucun moyen d'en réparer les dégâts. "

Lily et James acquiescèrent. La baguette de Lily trembla légèrement contre le cœur de sa belle-mère.

" Maintenant je veux que vous répétiez la formule après moi. L'incantation est _protegar famcoli almorti_. "

Ils répétèrent l'incantation d'une même voix et virent, à leur plus grand étonnement, un arc-en-ciel jaillir de leur baguette et disparaître dans la poitrine de Mme Potter.

La mère de James demeura assise bien droite, regardant droit devant elle avec détermination. Et tout fut terminé, le charme était bien en place, après des heures de discussion et seulement quinze minutes pour l'accomplir. C'était réellement terminé.

Chacun dans la pièce soupira de soulagement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**_. : A BIENTÔT ! IL NE RESTE PLUS QUE … 6 CHAPITRES… : .  
_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	31. Un mauvais choix et un anniversaire

Chapitre 31 – Un mauvais choix et un anniversaire

Alors que les mois défilaient lentement, les activités liées à la magie noire commencèrent à augmenter apportant une tension supplémentaire. Chaque fois que le télé-avertisseur de Lily sonnait, celle-ci redoutait de se rendre au travail de peur que cela ait quelque chose à voir avec James ou Voldemort.

Lily était assise à la table de la cuisine, une tasse de café refroidissant et une morceau de parchemin sur laquelle était inscrit la liste des invités pour la première fête d'anniversaire de Harry qui aurait lieu dans trois semaines reposaient près d'elle sur la table alors que tentait de donner le petit déjeuner à Harry.

James était au travail. Lily détestait le savoir si loin et elle craignait pour lui chaque fois qu'il quittait la maison. Elle ne savait jamais ce qui l'attendait au travail et cette pensée arrivait lentement mais sûrement à la terroriser.

Il y eut un puissant cri en provenance de la chaise haute à côté d'elle et elle reporta son attention sur son fils qui étirait ses petits bras potelés vers la tasse encore fumante de café.

" Non Harry, non. " réprimanda Lily en repoussant la tasse hors de la portée de Harry. Les yeux émeraude de ce dernier commencèrent à s'emplir de larmes et il implora sa mère du regard. Sa lèvre inférieur se mit à trembler et Lily ne put que sourire. 'Tel père, tel fils.' Harry éclata en sanglots.

" Maman! " hurla-t-il.

Lily lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné. 'Vient-il juste de dire maman?' Elle dévisagea son fils en larme. Ses cheveux indomptables avaient allongés et la ressemblance avec ceux de son père en était que plus frappante maintenant. Il paraissait tellement plus vieux. Ce fut au tour de Lily d'avoir la larme à l'œil. Son bébé avait presque un an!

Harry commença à tambouriner sur le plastique de la chaise haute sans cesser de pleurer.

" Oh, chut. " roucoula Lily en le prenant dans ses bras et en le serrant contre elle. " Oh Harry! Harry! Tu as dis ton premier mot! Attends qu'on dise ça à papa! "

James entra au ministère comme tous les jours, en saluant ses cooéquipiers d'un signe de tête ou d'un geste de la main. Tout en pénétrant dans son département, il enleva son long manteau de cuir et le suspendit à l'une des patère. Il repéra Sirius de l'autre côté d'une fenêtre qui parlait vertement avec plusieurs autres Auror. Il s'approcha pour les saluer.

Il s'arrêta cependant lorsqu'il put voir l'expression de colère et de tristesse de son ami. Lorsque ce dernier leva les yeux et aperçu James, il fixa le sol des yeux.

L'estomac de James se contracta de manière inhabituelle. " Siri'? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? "

" James… Viens… On… Hum… doit parler. " Il contourna le petit bureau et attrapa le bras de James de même qu'une petite pièce de parchemin qui reposait à l'envers sur la pile de papier recouvrant le bureau. Sirius fourra le bout de parchemin dans la poche de sa robe, tentant de la cacher à James, avant de le conduire dans une petite pièce sombre dans l'un des coins les plus à l'écart du bureau. Il referma la porte derrière lui et fixa James avec inquiétude.

" Quoi? " questionna James en plissant les yeux devant le comportement de son ami.

" James, assied-toi. "

" Pourquoi? " La panique commençait à s'emparer de lui. " Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce parchemin? " demanda-t-il en fixant la poche de Sirius.

Le visage de Sirius se décomposa. " Fais-moi confiance, assied-toi. " répondit tristement Sirius.

James tira l'une des chaises qui se trouvait derrière lui et s'assit. Il fixa Sirius pour l'inciter à poursuivre.

" James, j'ai été appelé plus tôt aujourd'hui, c'était à propos d'une marque des ténèbres. "

Les yeux de James s'agrandirent. " Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas appelé? Je croyais que chaque fois que j'étais appelé tu l'étais aussi et vice et versa. "

Les yeux de Sirius s'assombrirent et soudainement James ne voulut pas entendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

" C'est que James, ils ne pensaient pas que tu tiendrais le coup émotionnellement. "

Un étau de panique lui serra le ventre.

" James, c'était ta mère. "

Il y eut soudainement un bourdonnement étouffé dans les oreilles de James. La voix de Sirius lui paraissait lointaine comme s'il s'était retrouvé sous l'eau.

" Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, ils étaient déjà partis et ta mère était déjà morte. "

Il y eut un silence.

Sirius déposa une main sur l'épaule de James. " Je suis tellement désolé. "

" Donne-moi ce parchemin. " parvint à articuler James d'une voix tremblante.

" Je ne sais pas si tu devrais le lire, je ne l'ai pas encore lu pour voir si…" argumenta Sirius.

James tendit sa main. " Je vais le lire tôt ou tard. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. "

" James…"

" Donne-le moi! " hurla James à bout de patience.

Sirius plongea une main tremblante dans sa poche et tendit le bout de parchemin couvert de sueur à son meilleur ami. James s'en empara en tremblotant mais n'osa pas l'ouvrit.

Sirius resta figé sur place en l'observant.

" Laisse-moi. " dit simplement James.

" James…"

" Sirius, je veux être seul pour lire ceci. " dit-il, les yeux fermement clos par l'émotion.

Sirius se contenta d'hocher la tête avec une certaine inquiétude mais de se diriger vers la porte et de l'ouvrir. " Ils te donnent ta journée mon vieux. J'espère… que tu te sentiras mieux, elle va me manquer à moi aussi. " Et sur ce, il quitta la pièce laissant James derrière lui. James demeura assis en silence fixant toujours ce point invisible devant lui. Le parchemin formait une boule compacte dans sa main en sueur. Sa mère n'était plus? Était-ce possible?

Il demeura immobile n'osant croire à ce qui arrivait. Sa MÈRE! Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il rassembla toute sa volonté pour les refouler et attendre d'être chez lui, juste attendre. Il resta figé sur place, encore sous le choc, et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Il déplia délicatement le parchemin que sa sueur était en train de transformer en espèce de pâte et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. Il échappa la lettre au sol et porta une main tremblante à sa bouche. Son corps se mit à trembler avec angoisse alors qu'il se tenait sur place à la fois horrifié et triste. La lettre allait ainsi :

_Mauvais choix M. Potter. Je ne suis pas si stupide vous savez. _

La lettre ne portait ni signature ni adresse, il n'y avait que ce message anonyme qui semblait avoir été rédigé avec du sang.

Il eut un haut le cœur et transplana immédiatement chez lui.

Lily était assise sur le plancher et jouait avec Harry lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sourd suivi de la porte de la salle de bain que l'on claquait. Elle se leva précipitamment et s'empara de sa baguette magique qui était sur le manteau de la cheminée puis elle déposa Harry dans sa station de jeux où il continua de s'amuser joyeusement avec la fausse baguette d'oncle Sirius. Lily s'approcha à pas de loups de la sale de bain et s'adossa à la porte, sa baguette parée en cas de besoin.

" Peu importe qui vous êtes, j'ai ma baguette et je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir! " cria-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

" Lils, c'est moi. " répondit une faible voix.

Lily abaissa aussitôt sa baguette et tourna la poignée. Elle ouvrit la porte et eut un sursaut de surprise lorsqu'elle aperçu James penché au-dessus de la toilette. Elle se précipita vers lui et s'empressa de lui caresser son dos tout tremblant.

" James, mon amour, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Es-tu malade, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? " demanda-t-elle, les yeux arrondis par l'inquiétude.

Il se redressa et s'adossa au mur, sa tête enfouie dans le creux de ses mains alors que Lily lui caressait les cheveux. " Lily…" Sa voix se brisa et une larme s'échappa de son œil pour la première fois.

" Oh mon Dieu, James, viens, lève-toi. " Elle l'aida doucement mais avec difficulté à se relever. " Maintenant mon chéri, rafraîchit-toi un peu et viens me raconter ce qui ne va pas. "

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et retourna dans la salle de séjour pour surveiller Harry. Ce dernier était étendu à plat ventre dans son parc, dans son pyjama une pièce; elle s'approcha et caressa le dos de son petit homme endormi.

C'est à ce moment que James sortit de la salle de bain, l'air misérable. " James, qu'est-ce qui se passe? " demanda-t-elle doucement en s'approchant de lui lentement.

James s'assit sur le canapé et l'attira à elle pour qu'elle prenne place sur ses cuisses puis, il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. Il cherchait du réconfort et Lily ne demandait qu'à lui en donner.

" Ma mère…" coassa James.

Le ventre de Lily se resserra brusquement. Elle plaça la tête de James contre son épaule et entreprit de lui caresser les cheveux.

" Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ta mère? "

" Elle a été assassinée la nuit dernière. "

On aurait dit que le cœur de Lily venait de s'arrêter. Les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux habituellement si clairs. 'Pourquoi est-ce que tout doit toujours mal aller! Est-ce que le destin est contre nous?' Elle se retrouva rapidement blottit contre James, les bras autour de sa taille.

Mme Potter était la choses qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère pour elle après la mort de sa mère.

James déposa sa jour contre la tête de sa femme et, blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils pleurèrent toutes les larmes de leurs corps jusqu'à l'épuisement. Alors, ils s'endormirent tous les deux sur le canapé.

" Qu'allons-nous faire? " questionna James un peu plus tard. Le chagrin était encore présent dans sa voix alors qu'il attira sa femme contre sa poitrine. Les traces laissées par les larmes avaient séchées et ses yeux reflétaient tout le désespoir de James.

" Je ne sais pas, si Voldemort sait que nous avons un gardien du secret, il trouvera de qui il s'agit et… je ne peux pas faire cela encore une fois. " coassa-t-elle.

" Je sais mon amour, je ne le veux pas plus que toi, mais nous devons prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Il est évident que nous avons besoin d'un gardien du secret, mais qui? "

Leur discussion fit subitement interrompue par les gémissements de leur fils, lequel venait, de toute évidence, de terminer sa longue sieste. Il s'assit dans son parc en serrant les barreaux. De grosses larmes jaillissaient de ses yeux émeraudes et ses cheveux étaient dressés sur sa tête de manière peu conventionnelle. " Maman! Papa! " pleurnicha Harry.

La mâchoire de James faillit se décrocher. " Que vient-il de dire? " demanda James la bouche encore grande ouverte. Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur d'entendre leur fils appelé Lily maman.

" Oh, j'ai oublié de te le dire avec toutes ces émotions, il a dit ses premiers mots aujourd'hui. " expliqua faiblement Lily en se levant en même temps que James.

Harry tendit ses petits bras dans le but de se faire prendre. James s'approcha et se pencha pour saisir son fils.

" Mon petit bonhomme! Tu as dit tes premiers mots, très bientôt, tu seras en mesure de voler! " Il déposa un baiser parmi ses cheveux en bataille. Harry enroula ses bras autour du cou de son père et se blottit contre son père en fermant les yeux alors que James se dirigeait vers la chambre de Harry, Lily sur les talons.

Lorsqu'il atteignirent la chambre de Harry, Lily reprit doucement Harry des bras de James et déposa un baiser sur son front.

" Je t'aime Harry. " Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, inhalant par la même occasion son odeur de bébé. Elle prit place dans la chaise berçante près de la fenêtre et entreprit de le bercer pour l'endormir. " C'est pour cette raison que nous n'abandonnerons pas. "

Harry gigota et tenta de s'asseoir mais Lily le maintint couché. " Endors-toi mon bébé. "

James ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry au même moment où celui-ci se mit à pleurer. " Chut…" roucoula Lily en le berçant.

" Je vais me préparer pour me coucher. " déclara tristement James en se penchant pour embrasser sa femme et son fils.

" Je te rejoins dès qu'il se sera endormi. "

James sourit faiblement et acquiesça.

Lily observa son mari quitter la pièce d'un pas misérable. Son cœur se contracta douloureusement en voyant James souffrir à ce point.

Lorsqu'il eut disparu, Lily berça doucement Harry en lui fredonnant tendrement de douces berceuses jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'endorme. Lily pouvait goûter le goût saler de ses larmes alors qu'elle-même pleurait en silence la perte de Mme Potter. Cela lui parut des heures mais Lily réussit finalement à endormir Harry.

Elle se leva lentement et déposa Harry dans son lit. Son adorable petite tête tourna sur le côté, il était définitivement dans les bras de Morphée. Elle lui sourit, fière de son fils, alors qu'une puissant vague d'amour montait en elle en le regardait ainsi dormir. Elle se pencha au-dessus du lit et le borda. Elle le vit empoigner solidement les couvertures. Elle sourit et se dirigea vers la porte.

Elle quitta la pièce en prenant soin de laisser la porte entr'ouverte de manière à pouvoir entendre Harry s'il venait qu'à se réveiller.

Au même moment, James sortit de la salle de bain, il se retrouva derrière elle et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et elle inhala l'odeur de dentifrice qu'il dégageait. Elle le laissa la conduire en silence vers leur chambre.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent passèrent lentement, la mort de Mme Potter revenaient sans cesse les tourmenter. Cependant, en temps de peur et de deuil, vous devez vous ne devez pas vous oublier ni ceux qui vous entoure. Aussi, comme Harry allait avoir un an cette semaine là, James et Lily décidèrent de fêter son premier anniversaire. Rien de bien gros étant donné qu'ils ne désiraient pas attirer l'attention sur eux mais une petite réunion.

Le jour du premier anniversaire de Harry était ensoleillé et chaud. Le soleil flamboyait au-dessus de leur tête, roussissant leur peau et desséchant leur gorge mais tout cela en valait la peine pour Harry, particulièrement pour Sirius.

" SIRIUS! QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI AS ACHETÉ! " s'écria lui avec étonnement alors que Sirius se tenait dans le portique de leur maison, une énorme boite sur l'épaule. Il haussa les épaules et la contourna.

May qui était juste derrière lui leva les yeux au ciel et tendit un petit paquet à Lily. " Il a insisté pour faire tout son possible. "

" C'est mon filleul! " s'exclama Sirius en feignant d'être choqué. Il déposa lentement la boîte au sol.

" Qu'est-ce que tu lui as acheté? " interrogea Lily en plissant les yeux.

Sirius sourit avec un air diabolique. " Tu est incapable de patienter, n'est-ce pas? "

Elle plissa un peu plus les yeux, ils ne restaient presque plus que deux fentes. " Qu'est-ce que c'est? "

" Tu verras. Et puis, où es mon filleul? "

" A l'arrière avec James. "

Sirius hocha la tête et bondit vers la porte menant à la cour arrière.

" Il adore Harry. " dit May qui se tenait derrière Lily.

Lily acquiesça et se tourna vers son amie. Elle observa May attacher ses cheveux, qui étaient maintenant très longs, en une queue de cheval. Les mèches bleu foncé étaient en train de disparaitre en ne laissant qu'un pâle reflet bleuté dans ses cheveux.

" Allons dans la cuisine. " proposa Lily. " Je dois encore mettre le gâteau au four. "

" Tu as un vour? "

Lily haussa les épaules. " Un four. Et oui, il y a certaines choses que je préfère encore faire de façon moldue. "

May gloussa et hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle comprenait. Elle prit place à l'îlot central et observa Lily qui enfournait le gâteau.

" Je ne pense pas que je vais accepter l'emploi à Salem. " lâcha soudainement May.

Lily pivota sur elle-même et fixa son amie un moment.

" Pourquoi? Pas que je veule te voir partir, mais qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'idée? "

" Sirius. "

" Tu lui as dit. " Ce n'était pas une question mais plutôt une constatation.

" Non. "

Lily la regarda avec confusion. " Alors quoi? "

May haussa les épaules. " Je l'aime, et je viens juste de réaliser que je ne pouvais pas le laisser. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de possible entre nous et je ne veux pas passer à côté."

Lily sourit largement. " C'est vraiment très raisonnable de ta part. "

May sourit. " Ouais. "

Au même moment, un "pop" se fit entendre en provenance de la salle de séjour et Lily se précipita pour voir qui était là.

Rémus se tenait au centre de la pièce en serrant un paquet de grosseur médium. Le paquet était troué et une large boule bleue était attachée à la boite colorée.

" Allo Rémus. "

Le jeune homme leva les yeux et sourit à la rouquine.

" Bonjour Lily, tiens, voilà le cadeau de Harry. "

Il lui tendit le paquet. Elle s'approcha et prit la boite. Elle entendit un faible miaulement et sourit.

" J'ai le sentiment que le cadeau est vivant…"

Rémus sourit. " Disons simplement que Floyd aura finalement un compagnon. "

Lily ricana.

" Est-ce que Amy va venir? " demanda nonchalamment Rémus.

" Amy? Pourquoi, elle te plait? " Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Rémus devint rouge écarlate. " Peut-être un peu. "

Lily ricana. " Bien, Amy est une bonne personne. "

Rémus sourit. " Je sais. "

Il suivit Lily jusque dans la cuisine.

"Hé May. " fit Rémus en levant une main en guise de salut.

" Yo. " Elle lui renvoya la main. " Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous écouter tous les deux, alors, il paraît que tu as un petit penchant pour Amy? " Elle lui sourit narquoisement.

Rémus rougit de plus belle sous le regard des deux filles. " Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? La journée officielle de la torture de Rémus? "

Ils éclatèrent de rire et sortirent pour aller rejoindre les autres, soit Sirius, James, Harry et Peter, dans la cour arrière.

" Je crois que nous devrions ouvrir les cadeaux maintenant. " décréta Lily en déposant le cadeau de Rémus au sol.

" Maman! " Elle s'approcha de Sirius et prit son fils dans ses bras. Il enroula ses petits bras potelés autour de son cou alors qu'elle s'approchait des cadeaux.

James observait le paquet coloré avec de petits yeux plissés lorsque le pâque miaula dangereusement, confirmant ainsi ses soupçons.

" Rémus! Tu n'as pas fait ça! "

Rémus sourit largement en haussant légèrement les épaules.

" Il va l'aimer. "

Sirius regarda Rémus. " Tu essaies de voler les faveurs de mon filleul? Hé bien, ça ne marchera pas Lunard! "

Tout le monde partit à rire lorsqu'un petit cognement sur la porte arrière attira leur attention.

Amy était adossé au cadrage de porte en tenant une boite de grandeur médium dans ses bras.

" AMY! " s'éxclama May. " Quoi de neuf! "

Amy rit et s'approcha du groupe. " Je suis si désolée d'être en retard. " Elle soupira, penaude.

" Ne t'inquiète pas avec ça, nous allions seulement développer le cadeau de Rémus. " dit Lily en s'assoyant sur la pelouse avec un Harry gigotant sur les cuisses. Il se tortilla dans les bras de sa mere en tendant désespérément les bras vers le paquet qui remuait à quelque pieds de lui.

Lily sentit James s'asseoir derrière elle et l'attirer contre son torse. Ils regardèrent Harry ramper jusqu'à la boite et James enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Lily. Il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.

Harry s'arrêta devant le paquet et l'examina. Le paquet remua encore une fois et Harry approcha une main pour le toucher. Il se tourna vers ses parents pour obtenir s'assurer qu'il avait le droit.

Lily acquiesça. " Vas-y mon trésor. "

Harry reporta son attention sur le paquet et tenta d'arracher le papier.

" Rem', pourrais-tu l'aider à le déballer? " demanda James.

Harry se tourna vers la voix de son père avec des yeux interrogateurs.

Rémus se mit à genoux en face du paquet et souleva le couvercle doucement.

Harry se pencha au-dessus de la boîte et gloussa avec entrain. Rémus se pencha à son tour et saisit le petit chaton roux. Harry observa Rémus avec de grands yeux excités.

" PAPA! MINET! " s'exclama Harry avec excitation. Il se retourna vers sa mère et son père qui lui souriait. Il s'approcha d'un pas chancelant de Rémus et caressa le chaton. Il retomba dans la pelouse et Rémus déposa le chaton en face de Harry.

" Hé bien, je pense que nous n'aurons pas à ouvrir d'autres cadeaux. " gloussa May. Amy sourit tandis que Sirius la dévisageait.

" Oh non, il va ouvrir le mien! " s'exclama Sirius en bondissant dans la maison pour aller chercher son cadeau.

" Pendant qu'il est parti en mission, si on ouvrait les autres cadeaux? " suggéra Lily.

May déposa son cadeau devant Harry. " Je ne sais pas s'il est assez vieux, mais sinon ça servira plus tard. " avertit May un peu mal à l'aise.

" Je suis certaine que c'est très bien. " Lily sourit.

" Ouais, et si ce n'est pas le cas, malheur à toi! " plaisanta James derrière Lily.

May rit et s'assit en face de Harry et du chaton. Harry semblait très occupé avec la petite boule de poils roux.

" Harry trésor, tante May te donne un cadeau. " dit Lily. Harry jeta un coup d'œil innocent à sa mère. " Amène le chaton par ici. " ajouta-t-elle.

Les yeux émeraudes de Harry s'emplirent de larmes.

" Ce n'est que pour quelques minutes. " se hâta d'ajouter Lily lorsqu'elle vit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Harry se mit debout avec peine et attrapa le chaton et le traîna jusqu'à ses parents du mieux qu'il pu. Lily prit le chaton des bras de son fils et se mit à le caresser.

" Awww! Qu'il est mignon! " déclara Lily en continuant de caresser le petit animal.

" Fantastique, maintenant ma femme va faire une fixation. " se moqua James. Il déposa un baiser sur le tête de la rouquine.

Rémus rit en fixant le petit chaton en boule sur les cuisse de Lily.

Harry entreprit tant bien que mal de retourner auprès de May. Celle-ci lui tendit les bras et lorsqu'il fut enfin à sa portée, elle l'attira dans une énorme étreinte.

" Tiens, voilà pour toi petit bonhomme. " Elle embrassa Harry sur la tête après lui avoir ébouriffé les cheveux, redressant ainsi quelques mèches rebelles, tout comme son père.

Elle déposa le cadeau sur le gazon et déchira une petite partie du papier afin que Harry soit en mesure d'arracher le reste du papier.

La petite assemblée observa Harry pendant les quelques minutes qui suivirent alors que Harry déballait lentement son cadeau.

Elle lui avait acheté un ensemble d'art magique. Cela comprenait un petit chevalet et des pinceaux qui changent de couleur au fur et à mesure que vous peinturez et qui se lavent facilement grâce à une simple formule magique. May lui avait également acheté ses premières robes de sorcier.

C'était maintenant au tour du cadeau de Sirius. Il sortit de la maison en transportant une énorme boîte avec un gros ourson en peluche sur le dessus. Il souriait encore de toutes ses dents, on pouvait voir qu'il se sentait vraiment fier de lui.

" Oh, nous y voilà. " se moqua James en regardant Sirius se diriger vers eux. Lorsqu'ils fut finalement arrivé à leur hauteur, il fit toute une cérémonie pour l'ouverture du paquet. Il aida Harry à déchirer le papier et lorsque le contenu du cadeau fut dévoilé, son sourire s'élargit encore plus.

" UN JEU DE QUIDDITCH POUR BÉBÉ! " bafouilla James en se levant. " POURQUOI NE VENDAIENT-ILS PAS CA QUAND J'ÉTAIS GAMIN! "

Sirius ricana. " Parfois je suis génial. "

James ouvrit la bouche et s'approcha de la boite.

Harry observa son père avec précaution avant de s'approcher à son tour. James attira Harry devant lui. Il enroula ses bras de manière protectrice autour de son garçon.

L'ensemble de jeu de Quidditch comprenait deux balais pour bébé qui ne s'élevaient pas plus de cinq pied au-dessus du sol pour le pas occasionner trop de risque d'accidents et ils ne pouvaient pas aller à plus de 15 km à l'heure. Le jeu comprenait aussi un ensemble de balles rembourées et un vif d'or plus gros que la normal et beaucoup moins rapide.

James écarquilla les yeux. " C'est fantastique. "

" On dirait bien que James risque de s'amuser autant sinon plus que Harry. " ricana Lily.

" On va commencer tout de suite. " fit James en souriant à son fils qui touchait la boite.

" Je ne penses pas, attend qu'il ait au moins trois ou quatre ans! " répliqua Lily.

" Trois ou quatre ans! C'est dans un an ou deux! " protesta James.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

" Est-ce que je peux l'ouvrir quand même ? " demanda James avec des yeux de chien battu.

" Ca ne me dérange pas. " dit Lily. " Je ne suis pas ta mère. "

James sourit de toute ses dents et ouvrit la boite. Il ouvrit le sac contenant des balles miniatures. " C'est la chose la plus cool que j'ai vu! "

Harry tendit la main pour s'emparer du vif d'or. James le lui donna et Harry le pressa contre lui.

" On dirait bien que tu va avoir un attrapeur, James. " dit Sirius. " Rien de tel que mon cadeau pour l'intéresser au Quidditch. "

James sourit. " Ca c'est mon p'tit gars. " dit-il en tapotant doucement le dos de Harry qui engouffra la balle dans sa bouche.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**_. : A BIENTÔT ! IL NE RESTE PLUS QUE … 5 CHAPITRES… : .  
_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	32. Une attaque

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Avant de commencer…**

Je voudrais remercier tous ceux et celles qui continuent de lire cette traduction même si la vitesse à laquelle je traduis est devenu plutôt irrégulière.

Je l'ai déjà et le redis, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous abandonnerai pas à 4 chapitres de la fin!

En passant, pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai commencé l'écriture d'une histoire conjointe avec Unna. C'est une histoire de Lily et James encore une fois et elle s'intitule « Un petit coup de pouce du destin ». Si vous voulez la lire, le lien est dans ma bio.

Alors, bonne lecture et à bientôt!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 32 – Une attaque**

Une semaine plus tard, May transplana chez-elle comme à son habitude mais lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle figea sur place. La bouche grande ouverte, elle parcourut du regard la pièce au haut plafond plongée dont l'éclairage avait été tamisé. Des chandelles flottaient juste au-dessus de sa tête créant dans la pièce une atmosphère romantique. La pièce vacilla lorsque May tourna légèrement la tête faisant ainsi danser les flammes. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'une bougie était suspendue tout près de son oreille droite. Elle souffla doucement sur la flamme et celle-ci vacilla mais demeura allumée.

Elle retira son manteau, légèrement hésitante. 'Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?' Elle déposa délicatement son manteau sur le divan le plus près.

C'est alors que son attention fut attirée vers la cuisine d'où provenaient quelques injures à peine étouffées. Un sourire narquois et satisfait étira les lèvres de la jeune fille. Il ne devait pas s'être rendu compte qu'elle était rentrée.

Elle se dirigea à pas de loup vers la petite cuisine à sa droite et, s'arrêtant pour ne pas se faire voir, elle étira le coup pour jeter une coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce.

La table était couverte d'une nappe blanche sur laquelle on avait disposé quelques pétales de roses. Au centre, un magnifique bouquet de roses fraîchement coupées reposait dans un vase de cristal. May porta une main devant sa bouche grande ouverte. 'Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?'

Sirius lui faisait dos. Il était penché au-dessus du comptoir sur lequel était disposé des mets très alléchants. Elle était impressionnée, très impressionnée. Etait-ce une surprise pour elle?

Elle le vit soudainement balancer sa baguette sur le livre qui était déposé contre le mur. Il passa énergiquement une main dans ses cheveux tout en maudissant silencieusement l'objet de sa frustration.

" Hé merde, je n'arriverai jamais à faire ça! On dirait du chinois! Demander l'aide de Lily ou ne pas demander l'aide de Lily, là est la question. " marmonna Sirius pour lui-même tout en se grattant la tête. " Non, tu ne demande pas l'aide de Lily, ce sont tes affaires Sirius Black! " se gronda-t-il avant de retirer sa mains de ses cheveux décoiffés. Ceux-ci tenaient maintenant seuls dans les airs en de petits pics dépeignés. May ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il était si mignon.

Comme elle ne voulait ni le déranger, ni l'effrayer, elle décida de retourner dans la salle de séjour et de faire comme si elle venait tout juste d'arriver. Mais cette fois, elle s'assurerait que son entrée soit assez bruyante pour ne pas passer inaperçue.

Elle retourna donc dans la salle de séjour et patienta quelques secondes avant de laisser échapper une forte exclamation de surprise.

" Merde! " fit la voix étouffée de Sirius depuis la cuisine.

May sourit. 'Ah la romance…'

_. : DANS LA CUISINE AVEC SIRIUS : ._

Sirius abaissa prestement sa baguette magique lorsqu'il entendit l'expression de surprise de May provenant de la salle de séjour.

" Merde! " marmonna-t-il plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au charme 'marcher sur un nuage' et referma le livre d'enchantement d'un coup sec. 'Tant pis, ce n'est pas parce que je n'aurai pas essayé.'

Il marcha lentement jusqu'à la salle de séjour. 'Comment James avait-il pu réussir ça?'

Au moment où il mettait les pieds dans la pièce, May se tourna vers lui la bouche encore grande ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

" Sirius, qu'est-ce que…?"

" Ça te plait? " demanda-t-il en souriant nerveusement.

" Si ça me plait? J'adore, oui! " Elle lui offrit un sourire radieux. "Mais regarde-moi ça! Est-ce c'est toi qui a fait ça? "

" Tout ce que tu vois et attends d'avoir goûté au repas! "

May afficha soudainement un air suspicieux. " Est-ce que tu l'as fait toi-même? "

Sirius bafouilla, faussement blessé par cette remarque, et porta une main à son cœur. " Ayez un peu confiance en moi, ma chère dame! "

May leva les yeux au ciel. " Je suppose. " Puis, un énorme sourire s'afficha sur son visage lorsque Sirius s'approcha d'elle pour prendre sa main dans la sienne.

" Suis-moi. " dit Sirius sur un ton joyeux. On aurait dit un enfant qui vient tout juste de terminer ses devoirs et qui veut qu'on le félicite.

May ricana. " Siri', pourquoi tu t'es donné tout ce mal? "

" Quoi, un homme ne peut pas offrir un dîner romantique à sa petite amie? "

" Oui, les hommes normaux le peuvent mais toi? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes."

Sirius lui fit une autre moue blessée. " Tu penses que je peux pas être romantique? "

" Tu vas devoir me le prouver. " May lui offrit un sourire narquois.

" D'accord mon amour, je suis partant. Prépares-toi à tomber à la renverse! " dit Sirius avec un fort accent français.

May rit. " Tu es fou. "

Elle pénétra dans la cuisine et ses yeux s'agrandirent. " Ou peut-être pas…. Siri'… C'est… c'est… Extraordinaire. " Elle demeura sur place la bouche grande ouverte.

" Tu ne pensais pas que j'avais ça en moi, hein? "

May secoua lentement la tête en s'approchant de la table. Sirius s'empressa de la rejoindre et tira galamment une chaise pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Elle lui lança un regard étonné.

" Qu'est-ce tu fais? "

Sirius sourit. " Assied-toi, c'est tout. "

May haussa un sourcil.

" Tu es en train de perdre des points côté romance… "

Sirius plongea alors une main dans la poche de sa robe et en ressortit une petite boite noire; il s'agenouilla devant May et la regarda ouvrir grand les yeux.

" Et ça, qu'est-ce que ça donne côté romance? " dit Sirius en souriant nerveusement.

" Es-tu..? " demanda May soudainement incapable d'ajouter un autre mot.

" May Delfin, voudrais-tu m'épouser? "

De grosses larmes montèrent aux yeux de May pour finalement s'échapper le long de son visage habituellement sec.

Sirius le remarqua. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer auparavant, sauf peut-être de joie.

"May? "

Elle quitta sa chaise et s'agenouilla en face de lui. Comme elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver sa voix, elle l'attira à elle. Elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule et s'accrocha à lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que cela était réellement en train de se passer.

" May? Acceptes-tu? " demanda nerveusement Sirius.

Tout ce que put faire May fut d'acquiescer. Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête contre son épaule. Un énorme sourire vint aussitôt éclairer le visage de Sirius. Il retint sa fiancée contre son cœur et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Oui, maintenant il comprenait pourquoi James avait épousé Lily.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarqua qu'ils étaient toujours agenouillés sur le sol.

* * *

_. : QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TARD : AVEC JAMES ET LILY : ._

Lily fixait d'un regard ensommeillé la petite boite noire qui s'était mise à sonner.

" Non. " gémit-elle.

James se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil au réveille-matin malgré sa vision floue. Il tendit une main et s'empara de ses lunettes qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet et les déposa sur son nez. Il regarda à nouveau l'heure, il était seulement 23h45. Il grogna mais se leva néanmoins en repoussant les couvertures. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la salle de bain afin s'habiller pour le travail.

" JAMES! Je t'en pris, n'y vas pas! " lui cria Lily. Elle se redressa à son tour et envoya valser les couvertures. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter tout ça, l'attente, l'anticipation, le fait de se demander sans cesse qui James était pour revenir en un seul morceau voire vivant.

" Lily! Tu sais que je dois y aller. " Dit-il en refermant complètement la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui.

" Non, tu n'es pas obligé. Pourquoi personne ne pourrait te remplacer? Pourquoi est-ce toujours toi? " sanglota-t-elle.

" J'imagine que c'est parce que je suis un Auror de Classe Mondiale ou peut-être simplement un auror et que c'est mon boulot. " répondit James de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle ne pouvait pas dire si il essayait d'être sarcastique ou non.

" James…" gémit-elle avant d'être interrompue par une voix frénétique provenant de l'étage inférieur.

" Lily! LILY! ES-TU LÀ? " On aurait dit la voix d'Anastasia.

Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent et elle ne se rendit même pas compte que James était en train de lui parler. Elle se précipita dans l'escalier, nu pied, et dévala les marches deux par deux avant de s'arrêter en catastrophe devant le feu crépitant.

" Il y a une urgence Lily, tu dois te présenter au travail, maintenant. J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait eu une importante attaque de Mangemorts à Pré-au-Lard et il y a plusieurs Aurors qui ont été blessés et nous devons leur prêter mains fortes. "

L'estomac de Lily se contracta. " J'arrive. " assura-t-elle sans hésiter.

" Bien, nous aurons besoins de toutes les infirmières que nous pourrons trouver. J'ai bien peur que nous devrons nous rendre là-bas et trouver les Aurors ayant été blessé avant que les Mangemorts ne les trouvent. " dit-elle d'un air mécontent. " Alors, dépêche-toi. "

Lily acquiesça alors que la tête d'Anastasia disparaissait avec un petit 'pop'. Elle remonta les escaliers à toute vitesse et ouvrir rapidement la porte de sa chambre.

James se tenait au centre de la pièce, enfilant sa longue robe noire d'Auror. Il ne leva pas les yeux lorsqu'elle se précipita dans la chambre. Elle courut jusqu'à sa commode tout en retirant sa nuisette en cours de route. Elle sortit un chandail à col roulé vert émeraude et une paire de jeans typiquement moldu et entreprit d'enfiler le tout.

Elle en était rendue à se nouer les cheveux lorsque James se tourna finalement vers elle en épinglant son badge d'Auror de Classe Mondiale sur le devant de sa robe.

" Où est-ce que tu penses que tu vas comme ça? " demanda-t-il en se raidissant soudainement. Il dévisagea sa femme avec de grand yeux.

" Au boulot. "

Si la chose était possible, ses yeux s'agrandirent encore plus. Il traversa la chambre en deux enjambées et s'arrêta à quelques pieds d'elle. "Ooooh non! C'est hors de question! " dit-il avec fermeté.

Lily suspendit le mouvement qu'elle avait entamé pour nouer ses cheveux et leva les yeux vers lui.

" J'y vais James. Ils ont besoin de moi. "

" Tu n'iras pas. " dit-il en secouant la tête.

" C'est mon boulot! Ils ont besoin de moi! Alors, j'y vais. " répondit Lily que la colère commençait à gagner.

" Non, Harry a besoin que tu veilles sur lui! "

" May va venir le garder. "

" Non, elle ne viendra pas parce que tu n'iras nulle part! " Il se rapprocha de quelques pas jusqu'à ce qu'il ait besoin de baisser les yeux pour la regarder. " Retourne te coucher. "

Un éclair de colère traversa les yeux de Lily. " Tu n'es pas mon père, James. Je vais y aller, point final. Tu ne peux pas m'y empêcher! "

" Lily, je ne suis peut-être pas ton père mais je suis ton mari. Tu ne peux pas y aller, c'est trop dangereux! As-tu seulement la moindre idée de ce qui t'attend? "

" Trop dangereux? James! Cesse de me traiter comme si j'étais une poupée de porcelaine. C'est mon travail et je ne vais pas rester assise à la maison comme une bonne petite épouse pendant que mon mari prendra part à la bataille, où il risque peut-être même de se faire blesser, quand je pourrais être sur place pour l'aider! " lança-t-elle comme réponse.

" Quelqu'un d'autre sera là pour m'aider. " cria-t-il sans l'écouter.

" Et quelle est la différence entre cette personne et moi? Je suis une personne moi aussi! "

" La différence, ô très sage, est que je t'aime et que je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de TE voir te faire blesser! " aboya-t-il.

" Depuis quand es-tu si égoïste? " Elle lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil et se tourna vers la porte.

" Tu n'iras pas! Et c'est mon dernier mot! " hurla-t-il.

" Essaie seulement de m'en empêcher. " marmonna-t-elle furieusement.

Elle quitta la chambre comme un véritable coup de vent en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte derrière pour tenter de gagner un peu de temps. Elle descendit les escaliers au pas de course sans porter la moindre attention à la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrait brusquement ni à James qui lui ordonnait de remonter. Elle savait qu'il la suivait aussi elle accéléra le pas jusqu'à la cheminée où elle s'empressa d'appeler May et Sirius.

Immédiatement, May et Sirius apparurent dans le champ de vision de Lily. De toute évidence, ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le divan en face du foyer mais Lily n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter pour profiter du tableau, si romantique fut-il.

" MAY! SIRI'! "

" LILY POTTER! " aboya James derrière elle. " TU N'IRAS PAS! "

May et Sirius se réveillèrent tous deux pour apercevoir la tête anxieuse de Lily qui les fixait et un James exaspéré et visiblement en colère derrière elle. Les poings de James étaient crispés et son front était ride par la colère et la nervosité.

" Siri', James et toi avez été appelé et moi aussi. Il y a eut une important attaque de Mangemorts et vous devez y être le plus vite possible. May, peux-tu venir à la maison pour garder un œil sur Harry pendant que nous serons partis? "

" Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, May puisque Lily n'ira nulle part. " gronda James derrière elle.

May sembla partagé entre ses deux amis.

Lily se tourna vers James. " JAMES! J'Y VAIS! POUR L'AMOUR DE DIEU! EST-CE QUE TU TE RENDS SEULEMENT COMPTE DU NOMBRE DE FOIS QUE TU M'AS FAIT SUBIR CA? PARTIR POUR LE BOULOT EN ME LAISSANT DERRIERE À ME MORFONDRE? HUM? HÉ BIEN DEVINES QUOI, C'EST TON TOUR MAINTENANT! " hurla-t-elle.

Les yeux de May s'agrandirent.

" Lily, tu ne devrais peut-être pas y aller. Il y aura beaucoup de combats auxquels tu ne voudrais pas être mêlée. " dit Sirius en se levant du divan pour s'approcher du feu.

May se raidit, ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire à Lily.

Le feu sembla briller dans les yeux maintenant froid de Lily alors qu'elle se tournait pour fixer Sirius. " Je ne peux pas croire que c'est ce que tu penses. " dit-elle d'une voix trop calme.

" Tu n'iras pas. " répéta James. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa ses mains sur ses épaules qu'il se mit à masser. " Ecoutes-moi, je t'aime, et c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller, je perdrais toute ma concentration à m'inquiéter pour toi toute la nuit alors que je devrais me battre. "

Un éclair traversa à nouveau le regard de Lily. 'Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas?' Elle repoussa vivement ses mains d'un mouvement d'épaule et se leva, la tête bien haute. James l'observa.

" Je vais y aller. " dit-elle d'une voix plus que calme.

May et Sirius sortirent de la cheminée qui donnait sur la salle de séjour de James et Lily.

"Je vais aller voir si tout va bien avec Harry. " fit doucement May en disparaissant.

Lily acquiesça et se tourna vers son entêté de mari et son ami.

" Lily… je t'en pris…" Les yeux de James reflétaient quelque chose de différent maintenant, quelque chose ressemblant à de la peur et de l'inquiétude.

Mais Lily ne se laissa pas attendrir. Il essayait de la tenir éloigner de son travail et même si cela était dangereux, son travail à lui l'était encore plus.

" J'y vais. " répéta Lily en secouant la tête.

" Lily, tu ne peux pas, je t'en pris. " la voix de James se brisa. Il glissa une main tremblante parmi ses cheveux hérissés et soupira bruyamment. " Tu ne peux juste pas.. " Il semblait perdre tous ses moyens juste devant ses yeux.

" Oh oui, je peux. " Elle tendit une main pour attraper la poudre de cheminette mais James se pencha lui arracha la jarre des mains.

" Pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est-ce qui te prend,James! " cria-t-elle de plus en plus frustrée par le comportement borné de James.

" Combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que TU… N'IRAS… PAS? "

" J'y vais! "

" Oh non! "

Sirius les regarda se chamailler depuis le divan sans savoir ce qu'il devrait faire.

" Tu n'iras pas! " hurla-t-il en perdant définitivement tous ses moyens.

" Va chez le diable! " hurla-t-elle finalement.

Blessé par la remarque de Lily, le regard de James changea pour laisser transparaitre sa peine et sa douleur mais pas un instant il ne relâcha sa prise sur le contenant de poudre de cheminette. Il semblait s'y accrocher comme si sa vie en dépendait.

D'un mouvement agile, Lily réussit néanmoins à plonger sa main dans le pot et à retirer une pincée de poudre qu'elle jeta immédiatement dans la cheminée.

Les yeux de James s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la terreur et se remplirent de larmes alors que le feu vert s'embrassait. "Ne fais pas ça, Lily, je t'en pris, ne me fais pas ça. "

Elle recula vers les flammes. " Je ne suis pas entrain de te quitter James, je vais seulement travailler. "

Il tendit un main vers sa femme juste au moment où elle s'écriait 'MUNGOS' et disparaissait.

James fixa l'emplacement maintenant vide où se tenait sa femme quelques secondes auparavant et une larme roula sur sa joue. " Merde! " Ses mains agrippèrent deux poignées de ses cheveux alors qu'il se retournait, bouche bée, vers un Sirius tout aussi stupéfait.

"Siri', et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose? " demanda James qui se frottait maintenant continuellement les yeux.

Sirius secoua la tête, la bouche toujours grande ouverte par la surprise occasionnée par le départ de Lily.

" Allez, viens mon vieux, on devrait y aller. " fit doucement Sirius en oubliant momentanément l'importante nouvelle à propos de lui et May.

James envoya un coup de poing dans le vide en jurant mais il finit par acquiescer. Il s'appuya contre la cheminée un bref moment avant d'y pénétrer et de disparaître vers le ministère.

* * *

Une épaisse fumée flottait dans l'air alors que Lily enjambait les corps, les baguettes et les déchets qui jonchaient le sol. L'écho de puissants cri de sorts que l'on lançait ici et là parvenaient à ses oreille alors qu'elle poursuivait inlassablement sa recherche pour trouver les Aurors blessés. Elle avait peine à voir à plus de quelques mètres autour d'elle à cause de l'épaisse fumée qui recouvrait le village. Elle toussa et cligna des yeux pour chasser l'effet de larmoiement causé par la fumée.

Elle commençait à regretter d'être venue. Ses vêtements étaient crasseux et elle n'osait même pas imaginé l'état de son visage. Elle n'apercevait plus personne de son groupe et elle était effrayée. Oui, elle admettait maintenant qu'elle était effrayée. Peu importe la direction vers laquelle elle tournait la tête, les seuls bruits qui parvenaient à ses oreilles étaient les cris de fureur des combattants et les lamentations des victimes agonisantes. Elle tenta de les ignorer du mieux qu'elle pu. Elle devait se cacher de temps à autre derrière un quelconque debris pour éviter de tomber sur un mangemort qui s'approchait un peu trop près à son goût.

Mais il y avait autre chose qui la tracassait : son engueulade avec James. Elle comprenait son inquiétude mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il pouvait penser la forcer à rester à la maison. Mais elle ne s'était pas attardée sur la question, elle avait d'autres préoccupations plus urgentes. Mais ce qui la rongeait c'était qu'elle ne l'avait vu nulle part sur le champ de bataille et Pré-au-Lard n'était qu'un tout petit village. Mais étant donné le nombre impressionnant de personnes et l'épaisse fumée, cela rendait les recherche plus difficile.

Lily entendit soudainement un gémissement tout près d'elle et leva le poing en signe de victoire. Elle pourrait finalement aider quelqu'un. Avec une extrême prudence, elle s'assura que la voie était libre avant de ramper lentement jusqu'au blessé. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour s'assurer que la personne portait bel et bien la robe noire officielle des Aurors et non pas celle des Mangemort. Puis, lorsqu'elle aperçu le badge de l'Auror sur le devant de la robe, elle combla la distance qui les séparaient encore et s'agenouilla près de l'homme.

Elle se rendit compte qu'un sort avait dû frôler l'homme en laissant une plaie béante sur son épaule et une autre sur sa poitrine. Sa robe de sorcier était maintenant imbibée de sang.

" Monsieur, je suis Lily Potter. Tenez bon, tout va bien aller. " murmura-t-elle. Elle souleva son propre pull-over et déchira un morceau de son t-shirt blanc pour panser les blessures. "Ce n'est pas beaucoup mais ça devra pourtant faire l'affaire. "

Il acquiesça faiblement et toussa en grimaçant à cause de la douleur causé par le mouvement.

" Monsieur, croyez-vous être en mesure de bouger jusqu'à ces poubelles? " Lily indiqua les poubelles qui se trouvait à une dizaine de pieds de là.

L'homme acquiesça courageusement et se leva avec l'aide de Lily. Il vacilla un peu et s'agrippa à l'épaule de Lily pour reprendre son équilibre. Lily passa son bras autour de ses larges épaules et, d'un pas chancelant, l'aida plutôt maladroitement à se rendre jusqu'aux poubelles.

Elle pouvait toujours entendre plusieurs voix crier simultanément une série de sort autour d'elle et sort cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin à l'abris derrière les poubelles, Lily aida l'homme à s'étendre sur le sol.

" Je vais m'absenter pour trouver un autre membre de mon équipe, mais je serai bien vide de retour. D'accord? "

L'homme acquiesça et Lily quitta courageusement sa cachette en rampant.

" Tiens, tiens, qui avons-nous là? " s'enquit une voix froide juste au-dessus de sa tête. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. " Une femme, et sang-de-bourbe en plus, dans une bataille? Que demander de mieux? " gronda l'homme. "Debout. "

" Non. " le défia Lily en demeurant au sol.

Les yeux de l'homme s'enflammèrent. " Imperio. " beugla-t-il.

Lily se sentit instantanément envahit par sensation de légèreté, elle se sentait libre et heureuse, comme si plus rien au monde n'avait d'importance.

" Debout. "

" Ok. " fit-elle avec obéissance en se levant.

" Regarde-moi. "

Lily leva les yeux.

" Lily Potter? J'aurais dû m'en douter. Espèce d'imbécile. Où est ton mari? "

Lily voulut répondre mais quelque chose au fond d'elle la poussa à ne pas obéir. Une décharge d'intense douleur et d'angoisse se propagea dans ses veines.

L'homme se mit à rire.

Rassemblant tout sa volonté, elle essaya de briser le charme de l'Impérium, se forçant à respirer profondément sans se soucier de la douleur occasionnée par l'effort. Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs tentative qu'elle réussit finalement à rompre complètement le sort.

Oubliant momentanément d'utiliser sa baguette magique, elle frappa l'homme au visage de toutes ses forces. "Trou du cul. " s'exclama-t-elle en crachant au pieds de l'homme.

Le visage du mangemort se contorsionna de fureur alors qu'il levait sa baguette vers elle.

" Endoloris! "

Ce fut alors comme si quelqu'un lui plantait plusieurs couteau chauffés à blanc dans la chair, brûlant, entaillant, écorchant sa peau roussissante. Elle hurla de douleur et sentit ses genoux flancher sous elle. Elle s'écroula au sol en se contorsionnant de douleur.

" Cela devrait t'apprendre à ne pas répondre à un véritable sorcier, sang-de-bourbe. "

Au bout de dix minutes, les cris de douleurs de Lily redoublèrent et se firent plus intenses. Sa peau commençait à se fissurer et de longues coulisses de sang chaud se mirent à couler le long de son corps comme des serpents. Bien vite, son chandail, son jeans et ses cheveux furent complètement couverts de son propre sang. Les milles et une petites aiguilles qui lui martyrisaient les poumons et la gorge l'empêchait de respirer, et un sourd bourdonnement l'empêchait d'entendre quoique ce soit. Elle aurait voulu qu'on la tue sur le champs, jamais elle n'avait éprouvé pareille souffrance. Elle commençait à se sentir étourdie, comme si elle se trouvait entre la vie et la mort. Elle baissa les yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle était étendue dans une marre de son propre sang. Etait-ce ainsi qu'elle allait mourir? Torturée à mort par le sortilège Doloris? Au moins, elle mourrait avec honneur. Elle ne reverrait plus jamais James et elle ne pourrait jamais plus lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait. Elle toussa et le sol près de sa bouche fut éclaboussé par quelques gouttes de sang.

Juste au moment où, elle le savait, elle allait trépasser, elle entendit un bruit sourd et le mangemort qui la gardait en joue tomba devant elle, inconscient ou mort.

Elle pouvait encore sentir les aiguilles et les couteaux s'enfoncer dans sa peau mais elle ne criait plus à présent, elle était trop faible.

" Lily? " fit une voix remplie de larme. Elle s'efforça d'ouvrir un tant soit peu les yeux. Sa vision était floue mais elle put quand même reconnaître le profil de James.

" Merci… Dieu… Est venu…" Elle lui fit un maigre sourire. " Je… J'aime… James. " Et elle s'évanouit.

* * *

Le fil des pensées de James fut brisé lorsqu'un puissant et perçant cri fut poussé quelque part dans la nuit. Un cri sinistrement familier. Son cœur sembla s'arrêter alors qu'il jetait faiblement un sort au Mangemort devant lui.

Ce n'avait pas été poussé par une simple personne, c'était Lily. Il jeta un coup d'œil paniqué dans la direction où se tenait Sirius qui hurlait des instructions à l'un des Aurors présent en pointant l'autre bout de la rue.

"Siri'! " cria James, paniqué.

"Quoi? " lui cria-t-il en retour.

"Ce cri! C'est Lily! "

Les yeux de Sirius s'agrandirent de stupeur. " Oh merde. "

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, James se précipita dans la direction des cris. Il s'engouffra dans l'épais nuage de fumée et manqua de trébucher par-dessus une poubelle renversée mais il garda l'équilibre et continua d'avancer. Son pas se fit de plus en plus rapide au fur et à mesure que les cris devenaient plus forts et de plus en plus rempli de douleur.

" Oh mon Dieu, faites qu'elle soit saine et sauf! "

Il pouvait entendre les pas de Sirius marteler le sol derrière lui.

James accéléra encore la cadence, se poussant aux limites de ce qui était humainement possible de faire. Des larmes commencèrent à ruisseler le long de son visage alors qu'il continuait sa course, ses jambes ne fonctionnant que sous l'effet de l'adrénaline.

Lorsqu'il tourna finalement le coin de la rue, son cœur sembla s'arrêter de battre. Dans un dernier sprint, il se précipita vers l'homme qui surplombait un paquet de vêtement, de cheveux et de sang qui se tordait de douleur.

" Je vous en pris, faites que cela ne soit pas Lily. " marmonna James pour lui-même en levant sa baguette, les yeux brillants de fureur.

" James, attends! Ne tente rien, tu pourrais blesser Lily! " cria Sirius. " Toi, occupes-toi de Lily et je m'occupes de cette ordure. "

James voulu protester mais il devait la voir. Il entendit Sirius marmonner un "Stupéfix" et l'homme tomba immédiatement à la renverse, les yeux arrondis de surprise. Sirius botta la tête du mangemort, lui envoya un autre bon coup de pieds dans les parties intimes avant de s'asseoir sur sa poitrine, juste à la hauteur du cœur, pour rendre sa respiration le plus difficile possible.

James laissa tomber sa baguette sur le sol, sans même se soucier que cette dernière roulait loin de lui, et s'agenouilla à côté de Lily. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement. Une puissante vague de détresse s'insinua en lui lorsqu'il vit le visage de sa femme crispé par la douleur. Elle était étendue dans une marre de son propre sang et son chandail était passé du vert émeraude à quelque chose se rapprochant sinistrement d'un rouge foncé. Du sang était coagulé dans ses cheveux et elle était complètement immobile dans un profond silence. Le flot de larme redoubla le long du visage de James.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Sirius qui, toujours assis sur l'homme ayant attaqué Lily, affichait une mine douloureusement chagrinée. Il se tourna à nouveau vers sa femme. Puis d'une main tremblante, il s'afféra à chercher le pouls de sa bien-aimée. Celui-ci était faible mais il indiquait sans aucun doute qu'elle était toujours en vie. Il soupira, quelque peu soulagé. Il prit sa main trempée de sang dans la sienne sans se soucier du fait qu'il s'enduisait lui-même de sang. De tout manière, il n'était-il pas déjà agenouillé au beau milieu d'une marre de sang? Poussé par son instinct, il s'approcha et déposa délicatement la tête de Lily sur ses cuisses.

"Siri', vas chercher un Auror pour cette merde. " dit James d'une voix tremblante.

Sirius approuva et disparut rapidement à la recherché d'un confrère.

James se pencha au-dessus du corps de sa femme. " Lily? " Il se mit à caresser doucement ses cheveux d'un mouvement réconfortant pour chasser la douleur des traits de son visage.

Il la regarda essayer d'ouvrir péniblement les yeux. Il prit sa main dans la sienne sans cesser de lui caresser la tête. De nombreuses larmes continuaient d'inonder son visage.

Elle réussit finalement à ouvrir les yeux et le regarda avec reconnaissance.

" Merci… Dieu… Est venu…" Elle lui fit un maigre sourire. " Je… J'aime… James. " Et elle s'évanouit.

James la serra très fort contre lui et se mit à pleurer sans retenue. " Oh Seigneur! Lily! LILY! LILY NE ME QUITTE PAS! " sanglota-t-il dans ses cheveux. " Je t'aime aussi! Je t'aime aussi! "

Il se mit à se bercer doucement d'avant en arrière, en serrant le corps inerte de sa femme encore plus près de lui.

" Aidez-moi! " cria-t-il, Sirius ne revenait pas assez vite.

Lorsque le petit groupe mené par Sirius arriva enfin, ils envoyèrent le mangemort sous bonne garde au Ministère tandis qu'on s'affairait à envoyer immédiatement Lily et l'homme trouvé derrière les poubelles à St-Mungos.

" James, laisse-la. " Quelqu'un le pressait de laisser Lily.

Aveuglé par la panique, James la serra un peu plus fort, des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage blême.

" Non, ne la touchez pas. "

" Nous devons la conduire à St-Mungos. " disait une douce voix qui résonna dans les oreilles de James comme s'ils étaient sous l'eau.

James desserra lentement son emprise sur Lily mais garda fermement sa main dans la sienne tout le long du trajet. Il ne se sépara d'elle que lorsqu'il qu'on l'obligea à le faire une fois à l'hôpital.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**_. : A BIENTÔT ! IL NE RESTE PLUS QUE … 4 CHAPITRES… : .  
_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	33. La plus grosse erreur de leur vie

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Avant de commencer…**

Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos messages d'encouragement. Je suis très contente que la suite vous plaise et surtout que vous continuez de suivre l'histoire après tout ce temps. C'est très motivant pour moi et la preuve, je vous fourni, en moins d'un mois, un nouveau chapitre fraîchement traduits pour vous remercier.

Alors, encore une fois merci!  
Bonne lecture et on se revoit d'ici peu!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 33- La plus grosse erreur de leur vie.**

James fixait ses mains tordues sans oser parler, bouger le moindre cils ou même respirer. Ses yeux étaient rougis et bouffis d'avoir pleuré et son dos était courbaturé d'être resté assis aussi droit qu'un piquet sur sa chaise, attendant qu'on lui apporte des nouvelles de sa femme.

Lily. C'était la seule chose à laquelle il arrivait à penser. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils s'engueulent? Et maintenant, se pourrait-il qu'il n'ait plus l'occasion de lui dire qu'il l'aimait toujours? Seigneur qu'elle était entêtée!

Il pencha la tête et appuya sa tempe contre la paume de sa main. Il sentit une nouvelle vague de larmes couler le long de ses joues à la barbe naissante. Il agrippa ses cheveux. 'Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle y aille? Je savais que c'était dangereux. Je savais que ça pouvait arriver et je l'ai laissé partir.'

" Tout ça est entièrement de ma faute. J'aurais du essayer encore, me montrer plus persuasif! Je veux dire, je suis plus grand et plus fort qu'elle! J'aurais pu l'arrêter… et je ne l'ai pas fait." Sa voix se brisa et il se ratatina sur sa chaise. Il n'osa pas lever les yeux, craignant de voir l'expression qu'affichait probablement Sirius.

De son côté, Sirius n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi anéanti qu'en ce moment.

James sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il senti une discrète pression sur son épaule. Il leva immédiatement la tête, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un des nombreux médicomages qui s'occupaient de Lily.

Il soupira bruyamment lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de Sirius. Ce dernier s'assit à côté de son meilleur ami et tenta de lui offrir un sourire réconfortant.

James aurait aimé pouvoir se montrer aussi rassurant que Sirius. Celui-ci lui tapota l'épaule.

" Elle va s'en tirer! C'est une combattante. " Mais même s'il avait parlé avec conviction, la voix de Sirius s'érailla.

James détourna la tête et ses yeux bleus se remplirent de larmes. 'Et si elle ne passait pas au travers? Qu'adviendrait-il de lui et de Harry?'

" Où est Harry? " demanda James.

" Il est avec May. Ils sont en route pour venir nous rejoindre. " Sirius tapota à nouveau l'épaule de son ami.

" Où sont-ils! " lança soudainement une voix enragée, brisant ainsi le lourd silence.

Sirius se leva, donnant une dernière tape sur l'épaule de James, avant de s'approcher des portes qu'il ouvrit. May et un médicomage à la robe d'un blanc immaculé se tournèrent vers lui.

Le médicomage hocha la tête à l'intention de Sirius avant de repartir dans la direction opposée.

Sirius se tourna vers sa fiancée. Elle était d'une pâleur effrayante et tremblait de la tête au pieds. Sa peau blanche contrastait fortement avec le noir de ses cheveux, lui donnant un air fantomatique. Elle tenait la tête de Harry contre ses lèvres et des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux gris.

"Sirwius! " fit joyeusement Harry.

"Siri'! Où est Lily? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? " Sirius s'empressa de la faire taire et la conduisit hors du corridor menant à la salle d'attente. Il referma avec grand soin la porte derrière eux.

" Tu ne devrais pas entrer avant que je t'aie mis au courant de certaines choses. "

" Quoi? Ca devient vraiment sérieux, qu'est-ce qui se passe? " Elle avait pratiquement hurler. Les grands yeux émeraude de Harry se remplirent de larmes et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler.

May se mit à le faire sautiller contre sa hanche et implora Sirius du regard pour plus d'informations.

" Je t'en pris, reste calme. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin que James et toi me tapiez une depression nerveuse ce soir. Sincèrement, je ne pense pas que je pourrais y faire face. "

Le visage de May pâlit soudainement. " Comment vas James? "

" Pas bien. "

" Hé bien, raconte! "

" Lily a eu un accident. "

" Quel genre d'accident? "

" Elle a voulu porter secours à un Auror mais elle s'est retrouvée nez à nez avec un Mangemort. "

May retint sa respiration et elle ferma les yeux. Une larme perla au coin de sa paupière lorsqu'elle les rouvrit pour regarder Sirius.

" James et moi l'avons trouvé alors qu'il la soumettait au sortilège Doloris. " Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de May. " Elle a du y être soumise durant une bonne dizaine de minutes parce que le sort a laissé plusieurs lésions sur l'épiderme et certains organes internes ont été touchés. Mais les médicomages semblent avoir tout en contrôle. Présentement, ils sont en train de purger son sang avant de le lui ré-administrer (quoi? Ils vivent dans un univers magique! Alors pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas avoir du sang tout neuf et avoir la faculté de le nettoyer? Pensez à Fahrenheit 451). Elle est dans un état très critique à l'heure actuelle et elle a besoin d'énormément de repos. Elle ne devrait pas se réveiller avant quelques jours alors tu dois être patiente et être là pour James et Harry parce que je ne crois pas que James sera en mesure de fonctionner correctement sans Lily. Et ça pourrait être un désastre pour notre petit Harry. " termina Sirius en prenant Harry des bras tremblant de May.

" Mais elle va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas? " demanda-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

" Je l'espère. " répondit sombrement Sirius en serrant Harry contre lui d'un geste protecteur. D'une main, il se mit à dessiner de petit cercles dans son dos et déposa un léger baiser parmi ses cheveux broussailleux. Harry déposa sa tête contre l'épaule de son parrain.

" Je veux voir James. " déclara May en jetant un coup d'oeil à la porte fermée qui se trouvait derrière Sirius.

" Tu es sûre? "

" Sûre et certaine. "

" Ok, tu devrais amener Harry avec toi. James voudra sûrement voir son fils. " dit Sirius en transférant Harry dans les bras de sa marraine. Il agrippa la poignée de la porte menant à la sale d'attente.

" Est-ce que quelqu'un a prévenu Rémus et Peter? " s'enquit May en faisant sautiller Harry sur sa hanche pour calmer ses pleurs.

" Oh merde. " Sirius glissa une main sans ses cheveux dépeignés, l'autre main s'immobilisa sur la poignée de la porte. Il soupira. " Je vais les contacter pendant que tu seras avec James. "

May acquiesça alors que Sirius lui ouvrait la porte et la guidait à l'intérieur.

" Je serai de retour dans quelques minutes. " lui dit-il avant de la laisser pour aller contacter Remus et Peter.

May acquiesça d'un signe de tête et pénétra dans la salle d'attente. Cependant, malgré les mises en garde de Sirius, rien n'aurait pu la préparer à ce qu'elle y vit. Elle en eut presque le souffle coupé. Jamais elle n'avait vu James si désincarné. Il semblait tellement perdu et la souffrance tirait chacun de ses traits. Il avait d'énormes cernes noirs sous ses yeux bleus et ceux-ci, habituellement si chaleureux et enjoués, étaient maintenant froids et angoissés.

" James? " May qui se tenait maintenant près du jeune homme l'avait appelé d'une voix la plus douce possible.

" Papa! " s'exclama Harry en balançant sa petite main devant ses yeux. Il se mit à gigoter dans les bras de sa marraine.

James leva les yeux et ses lèvres se retroussèrent dans ce qui s'avéra être le premier véritable sourire de sa journée.

" Hey p'tit bonhomme! " dit-il en tendant ses bras pour prendre son garçon. " Viens par ici. "

May installa Harry sur les cuisses de James et observa celui-ci serrer son fils contre sa poitrine.

" Où maman? " demanda Harry, le visage enfoui dans la robe de sorcier de son père.

" Elle est dans la chambre juste à côté, mais elle va bien aller. "

May s'assit sur la chaise libre à côté d'eux. Elle déposa une main sur l'épaule de James qui tenait toujours Harry serré contre lui. Il déposa un baiser sur la petite tête ronde de son fils tout en dégageant une mèche de ses cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux mais il ne regarda pas May.

" Tout est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais du la laisser partir. " dit-il doucement en caressant le dos de Harry d'un geste réconfortant.

May ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle exerça une petite pression sur l'épaule de son ami.

" James, ce n'est pas de ta faute! C'est la faute de ce chien sal de Mangemort! Et d'ailleurs, il moisit à Azkaban au moment où l'on se parle. " Elle vit James serrer fortement les poings et elle su qu'il était en train d'imaginer tout ce qu'il aurait aimé faire au salaud qui avait osé attaquer sa femme.

" Écoutes, Lily t'aime et elle sait que rien de tout ce qui a pu arriver n'est de ta faute. Même si tu t'y étais acharné, tu n'aurais pas réussi à l'empêcher d'aller travailler et je sais que jamais elle ne te blâmerait pour quelque chose sur lequel tu n'avais aucun contrôle. Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute, James. " termina-t-elle. Sa voix était chevrotante et des larmes coulaient librement le long de ses joues.

Elle observa James acquiescer et reporter son attention sur la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait probablement Lily. Dans ses bras, Harry se faisait de plus en plus impatient et se tortillait dans tout les sens pour échapper à l'emprise de son père. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il s'agenouilla sur les genoux de James et tenta d'attraper ses lunettes.

" Dis-le. " ordonna May après un court silence.

" Quoi? " demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle. " Harry, arrête ça. " ordonna James en repoussant les petites mains de Harry loin de son visage.

" Dis-le. "

" Que ce n'est pas de ma faute? " demanda-t-il faiblement.

" Oui. "

" Ce n'est pas de ma faute. "

May acquiesça et reprit sa place sur sa chaise. " Elle va s'en sortir. " affirma-t-elle avec conviction. Elle serra le bras de James. " Tu vas voir. "

* * *

Le soleil entrait part la fenêtre grande ouverte de la chambre d'hôpital. Une douce brise vint lui caresser les cheveux et lui chatouiller le bout du nez.

Lily tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais elle était tellement épuisée que chacune de ses paupières semblait peser une tonne.

Elle soupira. Elle se trouvait dans une position des plus inconfortable et essaya de bouger pour y remédier sans grand succès. Une folle envie d'appeler sa mère s'empara d'elle mais elle se retint de justesse lorsque les mots voulurent franchir ses lèvres.

Elle se sentait compressée au niveau de la poitrine et il lui semblait impossible de bouger les bras étendus de chaque côté de son corps.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudainement et elle entendit ses visiteurs parler à voix basse. Elle reconnut immédiatement la voix unique de Sirius qui, apparemment, mettait Remus au courant de la situation.

" Lunard! Elle est inconsciente depuis une semaine. Pourtant, toutes ses blessures physiques sont pratiquement guéries. Les médicomages ne comprennent pas ce qui l'empêche de se réveiller. Je suis inquiet pour James; on dirait qu'il est aussi invalide que Lily. C'est pas des farces, depuis la semaine dernière, j'ai du me rendre chez lui tous les matins pour m'assurer que Harry et lui avait mangé convenablement. "

Lily sourit et essaya de tourner la tête mais une vive douleur coupa court à cette tentative.

"Siri'? Rem'? " réussit-elle à articuler malgré sa gorge desséchée.

Les deux hommes figèrent avant de se tourner vers le lit et aussitôt un énorme sourire franc éclaira le visage de Sirius et Remus.

" LILY! " hurla Sirius. Il se précipita à son chevet et emprisonna sa main dans la sienne. Il s'assit sur la chaise qui avait été placée près du lit, probablement par James, et la dévisagea avec inquiétude. " Dieu merci, tu es enfin réveillée! Tu n'as pas idée du calvaire que ça été pour nous de devoir prendre soin de James! "

" Et comment ça s'est passé pour Harry? " demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

" Harry? " Sirius écarta la question d'un geste de la main. " Ce gamin peut prendre soin de lui tout seul! Non, c'est James qui nous inquiétait. Même si sa vie en dépendait il serait incapable de se faire à manger. "

Lily gloussa et serra la main de Sirius.

Rémus qui se tenait au pied du lit offrit un sourire encourageant à Lily. " Comment vas-tu Lils? "

Cette dernière haussa faiblement les épaules. " Épuisée. " Elle toussa et ses poumons la fit souffrir. " Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait pour l'amour du ciel? " demanda-t-elle d'un ton agacé.

" Tu te sentiras mieux d'ici quelques jours. " l'encouragea Sirius.

" Où sont James et Harry? "

" A la cafeteria pour le petit-déjeuner. Tu veux que j'aille les chercher? " proposa Sirius d'une voix douce pour ne pas écorcher les oreilles de Lily.

" Non, ils vont revenir lorsqu'ils auront terminé. Je ne vais pas les priver de leur petit-déjeuner, s'ils ne se sont pas nourris convenablement dernièrement. "

Sirius sourit largement. " Tu nous as entendu? "

Lily lui répondit avec un petit sourire. " Oui. "

Sirius acquiesça et, au même moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

" Comment va-t-elle? " demanda une voix fatiguée.

James pénétra dans la chambre, Harry en équilibre sur sa hanche et un bavoir sur l'épaule.

" Je vais bien, Jay. "

James tourna brusquement la tête vers le lit et fixa sa femme sans être capable de prononcer un mot.

" Maman! " Harry se mit à se tordre dans tous les sens dans les bras de son père pour aller rejoindre sa mère.

Elle lui sourit. " Bonjour mon petit rayon de soleil. "

Lily leva les yeux vers James alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle et vit que son regard était voilé par les larmes. Sirius relâcha la main de Lily et se leva pour aller rejoindre Rémus au pied du lit. James reprit sa place sur la chaise près de la tête de Lily.

Il déposa Harry dans les bras tendus de sa mère et agrippa l'une des mains encore libre de sa femme. Il la porta à ses lèvres et y déposa un long et tendre baiser.

" Comment te sens-tu? " demanda-t-il enfin, ses sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

" Je vais bien, James. " répondit-elle en serrant Harry contre elle. " Et comment va mon petit bonhomme? "

Harry lui fit un énorme sourire enfantin.

James jeta un coup d'œil à Rémus et Sirius par dessus son épaule, leur demandant silencieusement de bien vouloir les laisser seuls.

Ils comprirent immédiatement le message et quittèrent la chambre.

" Je suis désolé. " dit James lorsque la porte se fut refermée derrière ses amis. " Je suis désolé. "

Il déposa sa tête sur le lit. " Seigneur, Lily, je suis tellement désolé. " sanglota-t-il.

De sa main libre, elle se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. " James, je vais bien. "

" J'aurais pu te perdre, et c'est entièrement de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser partir. " dit-il en déposant sa main sur celle de sa femme alors qu'elle était toujours dans ses cheveux.

Harry gigota et s'échappa des bras de sa mère pour se traîner jusqu'au pied du lit.

" James, comme si tu avais pu m'en empêcher. " Elle sourit à son mari. " Sérieusement James, je vais bien. Regarde-moi. " dit-elle doucement. " Allez, regarde. "

James releva la tête et la main de Lily, qui était demeurée dans ses cheveux, glissa le long de son visage.

" Tu vois? Je suis là et je vais bien. "

" Plus jamais, Lily. " Il posa sa main sur la sienne. " Jamais. "

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, éloignant en même temps sa main de son visage.

" James…"

Celui-ci secoua la tête. " Jamais. Nous avons besoin d'un autre gardien du secret. Je ne veux plus que ma famille court le moindre danger. "

Lily enfouit ses mains sous les couvertures qui cintraient sa petite taille. Elle hocha la tête. "Ok, qui? "

" Qui tu voudras. "

Lily acquiesça. " Ok, alors je veux Sirius. "

James la dévisagea, confus. " Sirius? Black? "

Lily sourit. " Le seul et l'unique. "

" Es-tu certaine que ça soit un choix judicieux? " demanda James en la fixant avec inquiétude. " Tu ne serais pas encore sous le choc? Je veux dire, j'adore Sirius mais en faire notre gardien du secret? "

Lily gloussa. " Hé bien, nous en avions déjà discuté et je suis convaincue qu'il ferait un gardien hors pair. Il nous aimes bien trop pour dire à quiconque où nous demeurons. Alors ça convient, je pense. " résuma Lily.

James approuva son raisonnement d'un signe de tête. " Tu es sûre? "

" Positif. Quand pouvons-nous commencer? "

" J'aimerais que cela soit fait le plus tôt possible. Je ne veux plus avoir à vivre ce qui vient de se passer. " répondit James en caressant une mèche de ses cheveux roux qui lui retombait sur le front.

" Dans ce cas, vas le chercher et contacte Dumbledore. " soupira Lily. " Et finissons-en. "

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Lily était assise sur son lit bien enveloppée de ses couvertures, ses cheveux remontés grossièrement en une queue de cheval. D'une main affaiblie, elle tenait l'extrémité de sa baguette contre le cœur de Sirius Black. James se tenait à ses côté et pointait lui aussi le cœur de Sirius de sa baguette, tout comme il l'avait fait avec sa mère quelques semaines auparavant.

" Vous êtes certains que c'est ce que vous voulez? " demanda le Professeur Dumbledore. Il fronça les sourcils. " Car une fois que la formule sera lancée, il sera impossible de faire marche arrière. Et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je serais heureux d'être votre gardien. "

James acquiesça. " Nous le savons et nous vous remercions professeur. Mais je pense qu'il s'agirait d'un choix trop évident pour Voldemort. Nous ne pouvons pas courir ce risque. Nous allons prendre Sirius. " acheva-t-il en frissonnant légèrement.

Dumbledore approuva d'un signe de tête avant de quitter la chambre d'hôpital.

Lily demeura immobile en observant Dumbledore quitter la pièce et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser de quelle manière les choses s'étaient passées leur gardien précédent. Instinctivement, elle abaissa sa baguette et fixa Sirius avec de grands yeux arrondis mais complètement vides.

Alors que la porte se refermait derrière le professeur Dumbledore, James regarda sa femme. "Est-ce que ça va mon amour? "

" Oui. " Elle secoua la tête pour chasser les idées qui l'avaient assaillies et lui sourit.

Lily observa Sirius dont le visage tressaillait nerveusement. Son esprit était sûrement en train de décortiquer ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Pourrait-il le faire? Était-il assez fort?

Les baguettes de James et Lily se posèrent à nouveau contre son cœur.

Lily regarda Sirius prendre une profonde respiration et fermer les yeux.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à réciter l'incantation, lorsque Sirius s'écria :

" ATTENDEZ! " Il fit un pas en arrière, les bras tendus.

James abaissa sa baguette et, surpris, fixa Sirius.

" Peut-être que je ne suis pas la bonne personne. " dit Sirius avec une inquiétude non dissimulée.

Lily abaissa à son tour sa baguette.

" Tu pourrais élaborer? " demanda James.

" Hé bien, Tu-Sais-Qui prendra probablement pour acquis que vous m'avez choisi et alors, il sera à mes trousse, pas vrai? Vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait plus sage de prendre une personne moins évidente? Quelqu'un que même Voldemort ne soupçonnerait pas? "

James et Lily se regardèrent.

" Qui? "

" Je voudrais surtout pas me mêler de vos décisions mais que pensez-vous de Peter? " tenta Sirius.

" Pete'? " s'étonna James en dévisageant son meilleur ami. " Est-ce que tu crois vraiment qu'il pourrait le faire? " ajouta-t-il d'un ton incertain.

" Je pense qu'il serait parfait. Personne ne penserait à le soupçonner. " confirma Sirius.

James et Lily se regardèrent quelques instants. Lily approuva d'un léger signe de la tête avant de se recoucher parmi les oreillers.

" J'ai compris où tu voulais en venire Siri'. Est-ce que Peter est ici? " s'enquit faiblement Lily qui n'avait pas la force d'argumenter.

" Ouais. Je vais le chercher. " Sirius, convaincu que son plan était infaillible, se précipita hors de la chambre d'hôpital.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent l'après-midi à mettre en place le même procédé pour faire de Peter leur gardien du secret. Pas un instant, ils ne pensèrent que cela pourrait changer certaines choses à jamais. Pas un instant, ils ne pensèrent que jamais ils n'auraient la chance de regretter leur choix.

Bref, pas un instant ils ne réalisèrent qu'ils venaient tout simplement de faire la plus grosse erreur de leurs vies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**_. : A BIENTÔT ! IL NE RESTE PLUS QUE … 3 CHAPITRES… : .  
_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	34. La fin d’une époque

**CHAPITRE 34 – La fin d'une époque**

" Que se passe-t-il Queudver? Tu gigotes comme un lapin qu'on aurait prit en chasse. " Un sourire démoniaque étira les lèvres dégoûtante de sa bouche. " Aurais-tu des nouvelles pour moi? "

Peter sentit ses genoux ramollir mais demeura droit et fixa le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans les yeux.

" Les Potter ont fait de moi leur Gardien, Maître. "

Le visage du Seigneur Noir fut déformé par un sourire grotesque et ses yeux démoniaques commencèrent à briller de malice et de victoire.

" Pauvres fous! Tout cela est presque trop parfait! " Voldemort se laissa glisser du haut du rocher sur lequel il se tenait et atterrit en douceur sur le sol. " Je vais enfin en venir à bout! La lignée des Potter sera enfin détruite et je pourrai finalement mener le monde des sorciers comme il aurait toujours dû être dirigé. Tous les sorciers me seront loyaux et anéantiront tous les sales sang-de-bourbes. "

Peter acquiesça nerveusement.

" Nous partons dans une semaine, tu organiseras le départ. "

" Dois-je y aller? "

Une lueur de colère s'alluma dans le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres et Peter frissonna de peur.

" Tu as peur de te faire démasquer par tes amis? "

" N-n-non, Maître. "

" Menteur! Tu ne dois jamais me mentir, Peter! Pour cette offense, tu vas devoir souffrir. Endoloris! "

Les yeux de Peter s'agrandirent au point de presque sortir de leurs orbites alors que des milliers de petits couteaux chauffés à blanc pénétraient tout son corps et son esprit. Il hurla de douleur et s'affaissa sur le sol couvert de poussière. " Arrêtez! Je vous en pris mon Seigneur! "

" M'es-tu loyal? "

"OUI! "

" Pathétique. " Il releva sa baguette et fixa avec dégoût la loque humaine qu'était Peter Pettigrow. " Une semaine. "

Peter acquiesça silencieusement et observa le Seigneur des Ténèbres appeler les Mangemorts pour une réunion de la plus haute importance.

* * *

Une semaine s'était passée depuis que Peter avait été nommé comme gardien du secret des Potter, permettant ainsi à la petite famille de reprendre un rythme de vie plus paisible. Et en cette journée de Halloween, Lily était très occupée à observer, non sans un certain amusement, James qui tentait de montrer à Harry les rudiments du Quidditch grâce à son jeu miniature.

" Attrape le vif d'or, Harry! " l'encouragea James. Il pointa la grosse balle dorée rembourrée qui flottait dans les airs. Harry posa ses grands yeux émeraude sur le vif d'or avant de regarder à nouveau son père sans comprendre ce que celui-ci voulait le voir faire.

James soupira et attrapa le balai jouet que Harry serrait dans ses mains.

Harry le lui reprit et lui lança son fameux regard de bébé qui voulait dire "non".

Lily éclata d'un rire cristallin.

" Allez, laisse-moi te montrer! " gémit James.

" C'est à ce demander lequel des deux est le plus mature. " se moqua Lily.

James l'ignora et poussa doucement son fils. Finalement, Harry lui tendit son balai miniature. James l'enfourcha sans la moindre difficulté.

Devant la scène, les rires de Lily redoublèrent.

" Je pense… que… ça te va beaucoup mieux… qu'un vrai…" articula-t-elle avec peine entre deux éclats de rire.

James lui envoya un regard agacé. " Très drôle chérie. " Puis, il se tourna vers son fils. "Regarde Harry. "

Il fit avancer doucement le mini balai en direction du vif d'or ce qui s'avéra assez difficile puisque le balai avait été conçu pour supporter jusqu'à 95lbs.

Lily riait de manière hystérique en se tenant les côtes.

Harry gloussa en voyant son père et attrapa le vif d'or avant que James n'ait pu mettre la main dessus.

" Tu as vu Lily? Nous avons un attrapeur dans la famille! " s'exclama fièrement James en débarquant du balai.

Lily, qui riait toujours répondit. "Oui, hé bien je pense que c'est l'heure pour l'attrapeur d'aller au lit. " Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. " Il devrait déjà dormir depuis une bonne heure. "

James sourit et se mit à genoux pour ranger le désordre causé par le jeu de Quidditch.

Lily se leva du divan et se pencha pour prendre Harry.

" Allez mon petit homme. " roucoula-t-elle en l'appuyant contre sa poitrine. Elle joua doucement avec ses fins cheveux de bébé et caressa ensuite son dos. Elle adorait énormément ces petits moments.

James se leva et déposa un doux baiser sur la tête de son fils. "Bonne nuit champion. " Il effleura ses cheveux avant d'embrasser tendrement Lily.

" Je monte dans une minute, juste le temps de ranger ça. " dit-il en désignant le jeu de Quidditch.

Lily acquiesça et disparut en haut des escaliers, Harry se blottissant avec bonheur contre sa mère.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre du bébé et cajolant Harry avant de l'étendre sur la table à langer décorée de vifs d'or.

" Kiddich! " lança joyeusement Harry en référence à son pyjama préféré lequel était couvert de vifs d'or. Lily sourit. Tout faisait référence au Quidditch. Elle retira doucement les vêtements de Harry et lui enfila son pyjama. Elle le prit dans ses bras et alla s'installa dans la chaise berçante qui se trouvait entre la fenêtre et le lit. Elle commença à se bercer pour endormir Harry.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa petite tête tout en lui caressant le dos. Ses petits poings se refermèrent sur son chandail et il déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère en baillant.

Elle le berça, lentement, et, tout en souriant, lui fredonna de douces mélodies à l'oreille.

Soudain un bruit inhabituel se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Elle tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit rien d'autre que le silence jusqu'à ce que le souffle du vent porte jusqu'à elle le bruit des feuilles crissant sous les pas de quelqu'un. Elle s'immobilisa et attendit. Le coup de vent passé, l'inquiétant silence retomba. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et aperçu une douzaine de personne vêtue de robes noire brandissant leur baguette magique. Son cœur cessa de battre lorsqu'elle les vit si près de leur maison.

" JAMES! " hurla-t-elle, paniquée. " JAMES! "

Le bruit sourd d'une explosion retentit au rez-de-chaussée, comme si la porte avait été arrachée, et un rire haut perché résonna dans la maison. Lily en eut la chair de poule et un frisson désagréable lui parcourut l'épine dorsale.

" Lily! C'est lui! Prends Harry et sauve-toi! Je vais le retenir! "

Lily se leva d'un bond et la chaise berçant alla frapper contre le mur. Harry hurla avant de se mettre à pleurer. Lily se précipita hors de la pièce jusque dans l'escalier. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, horrifiée, lorsqu'elle aperçu une forte lumière verte atteindre James en pleine poitrine. Il tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Il était mort.

" NOOOON! " Elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Harry hurlait dans ses bras. " NOOON! " Des larmes se mirent à couler librement le long de son visage. " POURQUOI! POURQUOI! "

Il y avait deux personnes encagoulées dans l'entrée. L'une d'entre elle leva les yeux et se tortilla nerveusement en la voyant.

L'estomac de Lily se souleva.

" Peter! "

Peter! Peter? Peter Pettigrow, l'un des meilleurs amis de James, les avait trahi? Pete'? Oh mon Dieu! Elle sentit la bile lui monter dans la gorge. Il était… il était… leur… Gardien! Des larmes lui embrouillèrent la vue. Harry hurla de plus belle dans ses bras.

L'autre homme encagoulé releva la tête et le cœur de Lily arrêta de battre pendant un instant. Ce devait être Voldemort! Ses yeux froids et durs pénétrèrent au le plus profonds de son esprit alors qu'elle serrait davantage Harry contre elle. Elle tourna les talons et se précipita vers la chambre d'enfant en priant pour trouver un moyen de sauver Harry. Elle n'avait nulle part ailleurs où aller. Elle ne pouvait pas descendre par les escaliers et ne pouvait sortir par la fenêtre, c'était bien trop haut. Sa baguette était demeurée dans sa chambre, elle n'était pas armée, et ils avaient tué James! TUÉ JAMES! Un sanglot déchirant s'échappa de ses lèvres.

" Seigneur, nooooon. " gémit-elle.

Des bruits de pas lui arrivèrent soudain aux oreilles. Les pas de rapprochaient de la chambre où elle s'était réfugiée et son cœur accéléra la cadence. Elle parcourut rapidement la pièce du regard, cherchant un endroit où elle pourrait cacher Harry.

" Lily? Petite Lily? "

La voix était froide et insistante.

" Je sais que tu es là. Tu devrais sortir, cela serait plus simple. "

Lily recula et heurta le berceau.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment et alla tambouriner contre le mur.

Lily hurla de terreur et déposa Harry dans le berceau derrière elle. Elle se plaça devant le berceau, protégeant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait son bébé en pleurs de ce Monstre.

" Pas Harry! Je vous en supplies, je vous en supplies…" implora-t-elle alors que les larmes inondaient son visage livide.

Voldemort se mit à rire et leva sa baguette.

" NOOOON! "

Il y eut un jet de lumière verte et Lily Evans Potter retomba inerte au sol.

* * *

Sirius poussa le moteur de sa motocyclette à fond. Il survolait avec imprudence les maisons près de Godric Hollow. Son patron l'avait contacté un peu plus tôt dans la soirée pour lui rapporter une importante activité de magie noire dans les alentours de la maison des Potter. Sans attendre davantage, Sirius avait sauté sur sa moto volante et s'était précipité pour voir de quoi il en retournait.

Au-dessus des arbres, il aperçut ce que tous sorciers et sorcières en étaient venu à craindre. La marque des ténèbres flottait au-dessus de la maison des Potter. L'estomac de Sirius se contracta violemment alors qu'il approchait de la maison. Il prit une grande respiration, se promettant de ne pas se laisser aller à ses émotions.

Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près, il constata que la maison risquait de s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre. Par contre, les lumières étaient toujours allumées à l'intérieur. 'Oh, Seigneur, faites qu'ils soient ok! Oh Seigneur! "

Il atterrit brusquement et sauta en bas de sa motocyclette. Ses pensées allaient à cent miles à l'heure et son cœur cognait fortement contre sa poitrine. 'Je vous en pris, mon Dieu, faites qu'ils soient sains et saufs! "

Il s'élança et passa la porte d'entrée si brusquement que celle-ci alla frapper bruyamment contre le mur avant de revenir vers lui. Trop de pensées lui venaient simultanément en tête. Il pouvait sentir un certain picotement derrière ses yeux et une boule commença à se former dans sa gorge.

" James! " cria-t-il paniqué. " Lils? "

La maison était silencieuse, trop silencieuse, ou peut-être que le son que son cœur battant la chamade l'empêchait d'entendre quoique ce soit.

Quelque chose retint son attention derrière le divan; on aurait dit un soulier et une jambe de pantalon. Il refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de couler d'un battement de paupières et tenta de ravaler la boule toujours grossissante qui se trouvait dans sa gorge.

Il s'approcha d'un pas tremblant vers la jambe et poussa un cri d'horreur avant de reculer. Il porta une main à sa bouche et tourna la tête pour ne plus voir ce spectacle dévastateur. Des larmes vinrent lui brouiller la vue et il lui était désormais impossible de penser. Un goût de bile lui monta à la bouche alors qu'il se retournait pour fixer le corps inerte de son meilleur ami.

Il s'agenouilla près de lui et le secouer violemment par les épaules. " Seigneur, JAMES! " s'écria-t-il. " James, je t'en pris… " Il refoula un sanglot. "… réveille-toi! "

Mais il savait très bien que James ne se réveillerait pas.

" James! Seigneur! "

Sirius, qui ne pleurait que très rarement, pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes. D'un geste brusque, il s'essuya les yeux et se releva malgré ses jambes flageolantes. Son cœur était compressé de douleur. " Où est Lily? Pas elle aussi! "

C'est alors qu'il entendit un bébé pleurer. Il se précipita vers les escaliers, le cœur tambourinant contre sa poitrine.

" Lily! " cria-t-il.

Il grimpa les escaliers deux par deux, l'espoir de revoir son filleul vivant reprenant le dessus. Il poussa la porte de la chambre d'enfant mais recula aussitôt, son cœur se souleva. Lily gisait sur le sol, près du berceau de Harry. Ses cheveux de feu retombaient sur ses épaules et s'éparpillait sur la moquette. Harry était assis dans son lit et pleurait, une goutte de sang s'échappait d'une cicatrice difforme et glissait sur son front.

" Oh, Seigneur, NOOON! " hurla Sirius en sortant précipitamment de la chambre du bébé pour se rendre à la salle de bain où il vomit encore et encore.

Lorsque Sirius émergea de la salle de bain, il se laissa tomber dans le corridor et pressa ses mains contre son visage. " Pourquoi eux! " marmonna-t-il misérablement.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté prostré ainsi mais lorsqu'il sentit une large main se poser sur son épaule, il sursauta et pointa instinctivement sa baguette en direction de l'intrus, ses yeux étaient emplis de colère et de tristesse.

" C'est ok Sirius, c'est ok. Ce n'est qu'moi. " dit doucement Hagrid. Sa main était toujours contre l'épaule de Sirius et celui-ci se rendit compte que de son autre main, le géant un petit paquet de couvertures bleu poudre.

" Harry? "

Hagrid retira alors sa main pour lui montrer un bébé Harry apeuré mais en santé. Sur son front, Sirius remarqua une entaille en forme d'éclair, qui allait assurément laisser une cicatrice.

" Est-ce qu'il? Est-ce que Vous-savez-qui a tenté de tuer…?"

Hagrid acquiesça tristement. " C'est fini, Harry a eu raison de lui. "

Sirius écarquilla ses yeux injectés de sang. " Comment? "

" Ça, Sirius, c'est un mystère. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a lancé le sortilège de la mort sur notre pauvre Harry ici présent qui n'a eut comme séquelles que cette cicatrice alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui, a disparu. "

" Pensez-vous que Voldemort est enfin partit pour de bon? " demanda faiblement Sirius.

" On ne peut pas en être certain. " répondit le géant en secourant lentement la tête.

" Hé bien, donnez-moi Harry, Hagrid. Je suis son parrain, je prendrai soin de lui. "

Hagrid fixa tristement Sirius. " Je suis désolé Sirius mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Ce sont les ordres de Dumbledore. "

Sirius fit glisser une main dans ses cheveux en les redressant en de petits pics. Il se leva lentement et hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il comprenait. " Où sont les hommes du ministère? " demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

" Ils sont en route. " Il lui jeta un coup d'œil rempli de compassion. "Je dois maintenant allez reconduire Harry auprès du professeur Dumbledore. "

" Bien. Prenez ma motocyclette alors. " proposa-t-il en faisant un geste vague en direction des escaliers.

Hagrid posa une main sur son épaule. " Je suis désolé. "

Sirius hocha la tête, une larme roulant le long de sa joue.

Hagrid transporta Harry hors de la maison et de Sirius qui était loin de se douter que s'était la dernière fois qu'il verrait Harry pour les douze prochaines années.

Sirius se tenait dans l'entrée de ce qui avait été la maison des Potter et fixait le tapis d'un air absent.

'Qu'est-il advenu de Pete'?' Il releva brusquement la tête et écarquilla les yeux. 'Si Voldemort a pu atteindre Lily et James, cela veut probablement dire… qu'il a eut Pete!'

Sirius dégringola l'escalier cham branlant à toute vitesse. Il y eut un craquement sonore et l'escalier commença à s'effondrer à chacun de ses pas. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond où des parcelles de peinture se détachaient dans une pluie de poussière blanche. Il y eut un bruit assourdissant et le plafond commença à s'effondrer à l'étage supérieur. Sirius retint son soufflé et sauta d'un seul bond les dernières marches de l'escalier avant de se retrouver enseveli sous les décombres. Paniqué, il se mit à courir vers la porte d'entrée sans un regard pour son ami. Lorsqu'il sentit enfin l'air frais pénétrer dans ses poumons, il leva la tête pour regarder la maison de ses amis s'effondrer. Il récita une prière silencieuse à la mémoire de ses amis disparus avant de transplaner immédiatement à la maison de Peter.

Les lumières étaient éteintes et, chose étrange, aucune marque des ténèbre ne flottait au-dessus de la maison.

Sirius pénétra dans la maison en un coup de vent. Tout était calme et étrangement bien rangé. Il n'y avait aucun signe de lutte.

" Pete? " murmura-t-il.

Aucune réponse.

" Pete! " fit-il plus fort.

Toujours rien. Sirius entreprit alors de fouiller la maison.

Apparemment, Peter n'était pas chez lui. Certaines choses commençaient à s'éclaircir dans sa tête mais il ne voulait pas y croire.

Il continua de chercher pendant un instant pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur possible. Il se précipita à la cuisine où tout était à sa place.

Sirius sentit une rage sourde et une colère intense l'envahir et l'emporter sur ses doutes et sa dépression. Ses pensées se mirent à tourbillonner et il serra les poings. Il plongea les mains dans ses poches à la recherche de sa baguette magique.

'Comment a-t-il pu faire ça! Tuer Lily et James!' Il tira le long bois de bois hors de sa poche et s'assit à la table de la cuisine en tentant, en vain, de contrôler sa colère.

Il patienta pendant des heures avant d'entendre la clé tournée dans la serrure. Sirius plissa les yeux avec mépris. Peter allait mourir, ce soir.

Peter, vêtu de la robe noire que chaque sorcier et sorcière avaient appris à craindre, entra dans la pièce. Il traversa la salle de séjour et s'empara d'un objet métallique sur la table basse avant de quitter à nouveau la maison en prenant bien soin de refermer à clé derrière lui.

Sirius se leva d'un bond et le suivi jusque dans le brouhaha d'une ville moldue non loin de là.

" COMMENT AS-TU PU! ESPÈCE DE BÂTARD! LILY ET JAMES! " hurla Sirius.

Peter pivota sur lui-même et recula, terrifié, jusqu'au mur d'une pâtisserie.

Ils attiraient l'attention des passant mais Sirius était trop en colère pour s'en soucier.

Il leva sa baguette et la pointa en direction de Peter.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Est-ce un bâton? " demanda l'un des moldus qui observait la scène.

" Ça m'en a tout l'air. " répondit son compagnon, les yeux écarquillés.

" COMMENT AI-JE PU? COMMENT OSES-TU! TRAVAILLER POUR TU-SAIS-QUI! SIRIUS, COMMENT AS-TU PU? LILY ET JAMES, SIRIUS? ILS ÉTAIENT TES MEILLEURS AMIS! COMMENT AS-TU PU? " sanglota Peter. " ILS TE FAISAIENT CONFIANCE, ILS ONT FAIT DE TOI LEUR GARDIEN DU SECRET ET C'EST AINSI QUE TU LES REMERCIE? "

Les gens qui observaient la scène retenaient leur respiration.

Sirius éprouva une envie irrésistible de lui rire en pleine face et il ne s'en priva pas.

" Oh, comme c'est brillant Petey! Depuis combien de temps planifies-tu tout ce cirque? Depuis combien de temps es-tu devenu son espion? Depuis combien de temps planifies-tu d'assassiner tes amis? " gronda Sirius en le plaquant contre le mur et en brandissant sa baguette magique de sa main libre.

" COMMENT OSES-TU! " hurla Peter à l'intention de la foule. Il tira alors sa baguette de sous sa robe et lança le sort qui devait renverser Sirius.

La lumière envahit l'endroit et les Moldus se mirent à hurler avant de retomber sans vie sur le sol.

Peter mordit sa lèvre pour retenir un cri alors qu'il se coupait le doigt avec le canif dont il s'était emparé chez-lui quelques instants plus tôt. Il se métamorphosa aussitôt sous sa forme d'animagus et prit la fuite comme le rat poltron qu'il était.

Sirius se mit à rire. " Brillant Peter! Brillant! "

Les autorités ministérielles arrivèrent presque aussitôt sur les lieux du crime et arrêtèrent Sirius pour l'assassinat de ses meilleurs amis et pour avoir été reconnu comme l'un des fidèles de Voldemort.

Et ce fut la dernière fois que l'on entendit parler de Sirius et de Peter pour les treize années à venir.

* * *

May se recroquevilla dans son lit et fondit en larmes. Elle pleura comme jamais elle n'avait pleuré de toute sa jeune vie.

'Comment avait-il pu? Comment?' Elle n'arrivait pas à le figurer. Son fiancé avait assassiné ses meilleurs amis qui étaient aussi ses propres meilleurs amis. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il adorait Lily et James, tout comme elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir comment Sirius avait pu commettre ces actes sans noms, mais il avait été arrêté pour avoir œuvré pour Voldemort et jamais on ne l'aurait arrêté s'il avait été innocent.

Son corps fut secoué par de violents sanglots. Elle lança un sort de rangement et observa tout ses biens personnels se ranger d'eux-mêmes dans sa valise. Elle irait en Amérique; plus rien ne la retenait ici maintenant.

Elle retira sa bague de fiançailles et la glissa à l'un des doigts de sa main droite, montrant ainsi qu'elle n'était désormais plus promise. Selon elle, elle devait partir, et vite. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter d'être en amour avec un meurtrier.

Elle ne connaissait plus personne désormais. Elle ne pouvait pas aller trouver Rémus et elle ignorait même si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Depuis qu'elle s'était fiancée à Sirius, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne le connaissait pas très bien. Et Rémus… Eh bien, Rémus était un loup-garou. Pourrait-elle un jour refaire confiance à quelqu'un? Les larmes continuaient de rouler le long de son visage.

Tout autour d'elle semblait s'écrouler.

Une image de Sirius aux yeux rieurs s'imposa à son esprit. Elle le revoyait plaisanter avec elle, l'embrasser, dormir avec elle. Elle l'aimait toujours, peu importe ce qu'il avait pu faire. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le rayer maintenant et à jamais de son coeur, mais elle continuait de l'aimer.

Elle verrouilla sa valise et transplana immédiatement vers sa nouvelle demeure, en Amérique, là où un emploi à Salem l'y attendait.

Et ce fut les dernière nouvelles que l'on eut de May avant très longtemps, disons 18 ou 19 ans…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**_. : A BIENTÔT ! IL NE RESTE PLUS QUE … 2 CHAPITRES… : .  
_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
